


The Heart Of A Wolf

by Aeltari



Series: Wolf Brothers [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love and Loss, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 89
Words: 176,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeltari/pseuds/Aeltari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Ykaterina Amineva of Oxenfurt was doing her best to live through the grief of her broken heart.  The man she had loved more than life itself had abandoned her several months previous, leaving her shattered and broken.  Crossing paths with the arrogant and annoying witcher Lambert, she is forced to relive her memories, come to terms with her pain and is challenged to look ahead to a future she thought she could never have.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Name's Lambert

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of Witcher 3 and expansions, roughly 10 years after the Battle of Kaer Morhen. Ciri is empress. Lambert and Keira parted ways as friends after several months together, and Keira married Geralt after curing the Catriona Plague and becoming extremely wealthy. 
> 
> **I recommend reading The Wolf and the Rose first, to follow Geralt and Keira's story. You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9307103/chapters/21093044 **
> 
> You can see a portrait of Ykaterina on my DeviantArt account here: http://aeltari.deviantart.com/art/Professor-Ykaterina-Amineva-653664109?ga_submit_new=10%253A1482858451
> 
> Slightly romanticized digital painting of Lambert here: http://aeltari.deviantart.com/art/Witcher-Lambert-619574182

  

The smell of freshly cooked food made Ykaterina’s mouth water involuntarily. She looked around the tavern for a place to sit but each table was occupied by at least two persons. She looked toward the bar. There was one seat available but the man sitting next to it made her roll her eyes. He was holding up a silver colored platter and staring at his reflection.

_Is he for real?_

She sat down without looking at him at all, but felt his eyes on her. She chose to ignore it. Boorish, lecherous men were par for the course in the countryside.

She ordered her meal and drank a tankard of mead, still aware of the man’s eyes on her. It was getting annoying and she turned and stared back at him. As her eyes met his, she blinked, momentarily startled. The eyes intensely studying her were a golden, almost orange color and the pupils were black and shaped like a cat’s.

_A witcher._

The eye set was deep and their owner seemed to be narrowing them slightly, appraisingly. Two narrow scar lines ran from his head down to his cheek on the right. There was an arrogant tilt to his head and he seemed to almost be looking down at her. His nose was aquiline and his lips full and slightly pouty, giving him a rather sulky expression. There was also a quirky twist to them that made Ykaterina wonder if it would be prevalent when he spoke. He wore a short cropped dark beard and likewise for his hair. Overall this witcher’s face had a sense of curiosity and energy. She didn’t _dislike_ the look of him, but his unwavering gaze was lasting too long.

He smirked at her, the left side of his lips curving upwards while the other side remained still. “Hello, beautiful,” he said.

His voice was lilting, emotional, a sharp contrast not only to the general knowledge of witchers, but to the witcher she had once known, and loved.

_Deeply._

Closing the door on those memories, Ykaterina ignored his comment and went back to her mead, feeling grateful when her meal was placed before her.

“Ok. Silent type are you?” he ventured. He made a witcher sign.

“Won’t work on me so give it up,” she said without turning her head.

He laughed, and it was not an unpleasant sound. “You are a sorceress,” he stated. “I stay away from your kind. Too dangerous.”

“Good,” she responded in what she hoped was a firm tone.

The witcher continued to watch her on and off but Ykaterina ignored him completely. Still trying to get her attention, he picked up the silver plate and ran a hand over his head. “Not bad, if I do say so myself,” he said rather proudly.

She put down her spoon and turned to him. “You are right. You are the only one who would say that. Seriously. Be quiet. I’m not interested in talking to you.”

The witcher held his hand over his heart. “Ouch! This sorceress has sass!”

She wanted to say something else but refused to be baited.

The witcher was quiet for awhile, drinking. She had gotten lost in her own thoughts when his voice broke into her reverie. “Name’s Lambert,” he said.

Ykaterina finished her meal and her drink, put a tip on the bar and stood up. She turned and walked away without a single glance or a word to him, but she could feel his eyes until she had let the tavern door close behind her.

 

 


	2. The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witcher Lambert is bound and determined to learn the identity of the girl from the tavern.

* * *

“Well, well, fancy meeting you here again!”

Ykaterina looked up from her crouch. The voice was unmistakable. It was the Witcher she had sat beside in the crowded tavern three days past. The lilting tone seemed to sit like a gentle current over a more tumultuous passion that swirled beneath it. He blocked out the sun and all she could see was his shadowy form.

“You’re standing in my light,” she said and half stood, dragging her pack away from his occlusive presence before resuming her search in it’s depths.

“Sorry,” said the Witcher. “In case you forgot, the name’s Lambert.”

“How lovely for you,” she said disinterestedly. Finding what she had been searching for, Ykaterina tied the leather thongs on her pack and stood up, hefting it across her body and walking towards the Inn. To her dismay, the Witcher followed her.

“So, do you have a name?” he asked. “Pretty sure it’s something nice sounding. Noble even.”

She rolled her eyes. “Be hard for my parents to get my attention if I didn’t!”

“True enough!” he laughed. “You going to tell me or do I have to guess?”

Ykaterina kept walking, hoping he would get the hint and find someone else to torment. She was not to be gratified however, as the Witcher began calling out whatever names crossed his mind, with the reminder that she stop him once he got it right. She tried her best to ignore him but it wasn’t going to work for long. He babbled on as she reached the Inn, paid the Innkeeper and walked to her room. Upon reaching her door, she turned sharply to him.

“I’ve had enough of you!” she barked. “Please take your inane chatter elsewhere and leave me be!”

The Witcher gave her a lop sided grin which, had she not been thoroughly annoyed, could have been taken as charming. As it was she huffed with irritation and fumbled her key.

“Mairi? Desdemona? Elfreda?”

Finally getting the door open, she stepped inside and slammed it shut.

“Just tell me and I’ll go!” he called out from the hallway.

She stood for a few minutes as he resumed his guessing game, and discovered a smile had formed on her lips. Shaking her head, she opened the door.

“Ykaterina!” she said loudly. “Now go!”

The Witcher’s usually narrowed eyes opened wider for a moment and he smiled. She remarked once again how he did not have an unattractive face. But fates he was irritating!

“I knew it!” he exclaimed with obvious pleasure. “Beautiful and exotic.” He bowed. “And now I shall go. A Witcher always keeps his word!”

Ykaterina closed the door firmly.


	3. School Of The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sight of Lambert's wolfshead medallion awakens some of Ykaterina's memories.

* * *

“So, what do you do exactly?”

Ykaterina saw the shadow fall across her parchment as the ever present Witcher Lambert sat down across from her at the table.

“I don’t remember inviting you to sit here,” she responded without looking up.

“Come on Kat. The place is crowded. You don’t want some stranger sitting here annoying you.”

She almost burst out laughing. But she held it back. In no way did she wish to do anything that might be construed as positive attention towards him.

“I believe I already have that issue,” she commented and continued with her work. If she had hoped he would sit quietly and ruminate on his own thoughts, she was sorely mistaken. It wasn’t 5 minutes before man started talking again.

“Still want to know what it is you do,” he said, leaning closer to try and read what it was she was writing. Her response was to pull her parchment closer to her and continue.

The Witcher leaned back and swung his legs over the bench and stood up. “I’ll get us something to eat,” he said.

Exasperated, Ykaterina looked up at him. Used to seeing him wearing his black and red Witcher’s gear, she was surprised to find that he was wearing simple black breeches with an off white shirt that appeared to be of a fine fabric. She noticed for the first time his Witcher’s medallion in the shape of a wolf’s head.

“School of the Wolf,” she said softly, not meaning to say it at all.

Lambert nodded. “Yeah, you’ve seen it before?”

Ykaterina hoped she masked her emotions well enough when she nodded in return.

_Bright moonlight glowing on a lake, frogs chirping in a chorus all around. Tender hands lacing through her long wavy chestnut hair, soft sensuous lips against hers. The feel of cruel, jagged scars beneath her fingertips. Whispers in the dark, words full of hope and promise, and love._

A sudden crash from the kitchen as someone dropped a metal tray tore her from her memories. Lambert was talking. She hadn’t heard any of what he had said.

“I mean everyone knows him. He’s probably ploughed most of the women in the world. Annoying but that’s Geralt for you. Has his own publicist.”

She shook her head. “I…no I’m sorry, I don’t know Geralt personally. ”  
Feeling somewhat guilty and rude for not having listened to him, Ykaterina volunteered to answer his earlier question. “I’m doing translation work. I translate documents from one language to the next for my clients.”

Lambert’s face brightened up. She cringed inwardly. It was exactly the encouragement she had not wanted to give him. But the words were out and there was no taking them back. She put her head back down and resumed her work.

“That’s pretty great!” he exclaimed, but when she said nothing further he took a step back. “Ok, Kat. I’ll go and get us that food now.”

She sighed. For the last 4 days since she had accepted her most recent job, the Witcher had made a nuisance of himself. He followed her about, talking incessantly. She refused to admit that sometimes his commentary was amusing, and his compliments towards her endearing. This Witcher seemed much more confident and sure of himself, if not bordering on conceit. _Her_ Witcher had been reclusive, shy and insecure. _But so beautiful in his brokenness,_ she thought.

Lambert returned with a tray of sliced bread and cheese and a tankard of mead.

“I know you got things to do,” he said amiably. “So I’m gonna just sit here and watch you. Make sure no one bothers you.”

“Oh joy,” quipped Ykaterina sarcastically, but somewhere deep inside she unadmittedly was rather pleased.


	4. Eat My Dust

“Hey! Wait!”

Ykaterina didn’t.  She kept cantering Briar Rose down the road and happily pretended that Lambert was not behind her, galloping his poor horse off his legs.  It was 5AM, the summer day had not yet begun and there was still a fog across the road and dew on the flora all around her.  She had planned to be up and away before anyone in the village awakened.   _Anyone_ meaning a _particular_ anyone she desperately wanted to put behind her.  She should have remembered that a Witcher needed almost no sleep.

“Kat!” cried Lambert.  “You almost forgot your pen box!”  He reached her and quite nearly skidded to a stop, holding out the little wooden box that contained her pen and ink.

Ykaterina took the proffered item.  She had indeed forgotten it in her zeal to leave the place behind.  Her contract had paid out and she was as good as a memory.  5 days in that town with Lambert at her heels like a golden retriever. Following and fetching ad nauseum.

She looked at the Witcher with puzzlement.  He sat astride his horse, who had no bridle and no saddle. She blinked.  “How do you ride that way?” she asked.  “On second thought, don’t tell me.  I really need to get going.  Goodbye and thank you.”

Lambert gave her his lopsided grin and patted the bay gelding’s neck affectionately.  “Beau is trained to accept the subtlest of clues from me.  He goes, stops, spins and kicks on command. Want to see?”

Ykaterina shook her head.  “I must get moving. The day will be too hot for travel soon.”

“Alright I can show you as we go,” grinned Lambert.

“No!” she cried, a bit too loud. She truly wanted to see him turn around and go back from where he had come.  She wanted to not hear him, not see him, not think about him.  “You need to go back and see to your gear and I have to leave. Goodbye, Witcher.”

“I’ve got everything,” he said.  “My armor, my swords and Beaudelaire. Let’s go.”

Ykaterina was rapidly losing patience and losing grace.  She had put up with his boisterousness for days.  She had come to the conclusion that the annoying witcher was following her from town to town to relieve his own boredom.  While she had momentarily found the distraction that was Lambert to be amusing, she had now had her fill of him and wanted him gone.

“I’ve tried to be polite,” she said firmly.  “But it is obvious that you do not understand the subtle nuances of social interaction.  I wish you to leave me alone. _Now._ I wish to go my own way and I wish you to go yours.  I do not wish to speak with you, nor see you any longer.  Please stop following me.  Is that clear enough, witcher?  Go find a contract far far away. _Please.”_

Lambert tilted his head.  “You sorceresses can be pretty moody. It’s ok. We can rest at the next town at noon. I’ll get us some food there.”

Ykaterina blinked, then opened her mouth to speak. Then closed it again.  A thousand words suddenly flooded her mind.  Excellent, descriptive and powerful words!  Words that would stop armies in their tracks, words to motivate the masses!  She organized them, prepared them, then…”I’m going to turn you into a sheep if you don’t get lost!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lambert’s eyes turned into glowing orbs of orange as he shrank his pupils to mere slits.  “Ok!  Someone needs a time out!  I’ll see you later!”  He whirled Beau around and trotted, not galloped, down the road in the opposite direction.

Ykaterina sat on Briar and seethed.  She squeezed her eyes shut and counted to 25, recited every poem she knew and said the alphabet backwards three times. Anything to stop her from casting the nastiest transmogrification spell she could think of on the retreating witcher.  Was there anyone in the world who was more annoying than the witcher Lambert? Anyone who could get under her skin like a thorn on a nettle and itch and stab until she wanted to explode?  She highly doubted it.  And had he actually said he would see her later? No!  She was going to make sure she never laid eyes on him again!

As she cantered Briar onwards, she kept looking over her shoulder, convinced that she heard someone behind her.  Just to be sure, a few times she let loose a fireball.   _That will surely drive the point home,_ she thought with a smirk.

_Yes indeed, I think I’ve seen the last of witcher Lambert!_


	5. The Halls Of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina remembers the man she once loved.

* * *

It was the rainy season.  The wet weather drove people indoors, and Ykaterina was grateful that she had ensconced herself into a private corner of yet another inn to work on her latest contract.  Translations could be quick and easy or lengthy and convoluted.  Her newest work was the latter.  She had been in the town for 3 days already, and if something didn’t click into place she would have to travel to Vizima to access the royal library.  This in and of itself was not an issue.  Ykaterina  _loved_ books and that was the problem. Distractions, distractions.

As she nibbled on a plate of cheese and sipped on a glass of wine, she found her mind wandering.  And where it wandered she was not impressed.  

_Lambert._

She truly had gotten him out of her hair and it was a good thing.  That high strung, noisy, annoying presence was not going to help her get her work done.  She buckled down and focused and for a good 30 minutes she was engrossed.  The door to the tavern blew inward with a loud bang.  She looked up in trepidation.  

_Would it be him? Had he followed her again?_

A wet and irritated couple stomped inside, shaking the rain from their clothing unceremoniously, not caring about the nearby patrons they showered, the woman berating the man for something he had or had not done, and his hangdog expression telling a story of a very oppressed life.  They gave Ykaterina a few moments of distraction and she watched them squeeze into a corner, the woman still nattering on and on.

There were several men at the next table playing Gwent.  One was losing terribly and had begun to gripe and accuse his partner of cheating.  She figured that soon tempers would escalate and someone would raise a fist to someone else.  That would disturb the peace.  It just wouldn’t do.  She subtly sent a stream of calming magic towards the rapidly enraging player.  Instantly his face released it’s stress and he stared down at his cards.

Ykaterina smiled.  It was a small and simple spell that _her_ witcher had taught her.  He had definitely been the strong, silent type and hated outbursts of violence. _My love,_ she thought.   _I wish it had not ended the way it had._  

Ykaterina gave her head a shake.  Revisiting the past would not help her in the present.  

The door opened again, and she looked up, thinking the same thought she had previously. Her tired mind needed a break but if she got up and left her table, someone was sure to snap it up and she hadn’t finished her snack.  Closing her tome and moving the parchment aside, she pulled the tray closer and looked around the room as she ate.

The sorceress let her mind wander, and found herself remembering a day that felt so long ago it might have been in another lifetime.

_A roaring fire that brought warmth and comfort to chilled bodies, the smell of fresh bread and smoked meat, the even hum of conversation.  Ykaterina smiled as her witcher sat beside her and pulled her close, planting a kiss on the side of her head.  He was so warm, his lips soft.  She raised her head and looked into those feline eyes, her smile still bright._

_“Hello my beautiful, perfect boy,” she said.  
_

_“Hey my little Samovila,” was the reply, almost whispered in his deep resonant voice.  Oh how she loved the sound of that voice.  It brought any storm inside her to a standstill, soothed away her worries and comforted her pain.  
_

_His lips met hers tenderly, tentatively, in his usual cautious manner, wanting to ensure that yes, she indeed wanted to kiss him.  No matter how often she told him how she felt, her witcher’s deep insecurities never permitted him any extroversion.  She allowed him that one exploratory kiss before attacking his mouth greedily with hers, willing him to feel her love._

_He placed his hands on the sides of her face and whispered “I love you” against her lips.  Ykaterina could barely echo the sentiment before his lips closed on hers once more._

She noticed that the room had become fuzzy and as a tear dripped onto the tray she realized why.  She wanted to hear his voice again.  She wanted to feel his lips against hers, his hands on her body.  She then strictly admonished herself for allowing that far too lengthy walk down the halls of memory.  There was no sense in upsetting herself over the past.  It was water under the bridge and there was no damming up the flow.  She had work to do, and she angrily dragged her tome and parchments back.   _I don’t need the complications of a relationship. I need to focus on my task, get it done, and move on to the next one._

Ykaterina half-heartedly continued with her work, knowing that she hadn't managed to convince herself, because each time the door opened she looked up, at first dreading, then…hoping.


	6. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An altercation with bandits leaves Ykaterina shaken and subsequently more open to Lambert's suggestion when they meet again.

* * *

It was far too hot to be anywhere doing anything but hiding in the shade or lounging about in the cool waters of a lake. The latter is exactly what she chose to do. Taking Briar and a picnic lunch, Ykaterina rode down to the nearest body of water she could find.

The safe places were usually filled with noisy, boisterous children being chased by frustrated and overwhelmed parents. The alternative, a private, quiet section of waterfront, could be inhabited by monsters. The sorceress was not battle savvy. She preferred using magic for amusement, and had taken an academic life path instead if a magical one. Still, in a pinch she could manage, and dispatching a few horrors to gain some solitude wasn’t the worst thing she could think of. As long as said horrors were not _major_ ones.

Luckily there were none this time and she waded into the cool water and floated there. She pondered aspects of her latest contract. It was a difficult translation but the pay was generous. It was looking more and more like she would have to pay a visit to Vizima.

Briar, who had been grazing contently on the short grass of the bank, suddenly lifted his head, his eyes staring, ears pricked forward. Ykaterina righted herself to tread water, trying to see what had put him on alert. A small group of three rough looking men rode up.

 _Great,_ she thought.

One of them dismounted and stepped to Briar.

“I wouldn’t touch him if I were you!” she called out.

As expected, the brigand laughed and raised his hand to grab the bridle. Briar backed away, lifting his head and half rearing, turning and trotting away a few feet.

Swimming to the bank and getting out, she ignored their lewd comments and catcalls. Talk was one thing but getting physical was another. She did not like to use magic in public. The Empress Cirilla might have passed decrees forbidding the use of aggression against mages and non humans, but that did not stop the still present zealots from disobeying and causing trouble.

“I’ve no quarrel with you, leave me be,” she said calmly, putting her blouse on over her small clothes. As she reached for her breeches, the one who had tried to grab Briar snatched her hand and forcefully yanked her to him.

“A right pretty one ye be!” he laughed.

“Let go!” said Ykaterina firmly, wrenching her hand free.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” he grinned while his companions cheered him on, still holding onto her around her waist with the other arm.

The brigand reeked of booze and body odour. His greasy, unkempt hair hung across his face, which was pockmarked and streaked with dirt. Revulsion filled her and she demanded he release her once more.

She didn’t expect him to comply, but he certainly didn’t expect to be suddenly knocked back by an invisible wall of air. He landed in a heap with a look of shock on his face. Ykaterina turned and stared at his two companions whose laughter had died and who now sat astride their horses with surprise on their own faces.

“She’s a witch!” cried one of them.

“Dangerous bitches! She’ll summon demons!” moaned the other, backing his horse away. Not caring whether his friends followed or stayed, he wheeled his horse around and galloped off. His mounted companion, with an apologetic shrug to the brigand on the ground, followed suit.

Ykaterina turned back to the one she had thrown. He scrambled to his feet, holding his arms out in front of him, stuttering pleas to spare his life and not send him to the bowels of hell.

“Get on your horse and get lost!” she yelled.

He was only too happy to comply, and she watched his departure in a cloud of dust.

Calling for Briar and gathering herself together, Ykaterina headed in the opposite direction. She was shaken by the event and needed a calm place to steady her nerves. The first village she came to had a tavern and she crept into a corner and sat down with a tankard of mead.

A shadow fell across her but she paid no mind until it sat down on the opposite bench.

“Hellooo, Kat! Not still pissed at me are you?”

Lambert’s amber eyes were unusually shiny, and his lips curved up on one side in that lopsided grin of his. “I figured a few days would calm you down. But I got sidetracked. Sorry about that. But damn you are harder to track then I thought.” He drank deeply from his own tankard.

Ykaterina said nothing. It had been over a month and truth be told she had figured him long gone. Now that he had reappeared she wasn’t as annoyed as she might have been if indeed he had only been gone a few days. He looked hot and tired. The layered armored jackets the witchers wore must be torture during the height of summer, but there was no way around it. Lambert took off his gloves, and unfastened his swords. Shrugging out of the jackets, the witcher ran a hand over his head.

“We should go swimming,” he said.

“Oh fates no,” she groaned, putting her face in her hands.

“Can’t swim? No problem Kat I’ll hold you up,“ he grinned amiably.

Without meaning to, Ykaterina launched into the events of the day. Lambert listened with open interest and when she was finished his eyes were narrowed and he looked almost feral. “Those little fuckers!” he exclaimed. “Take me to where it happened. I’ll track them and put them down like the dogs they are!”

Ykaterina sighed. She had forgotten how protective witchers could be. Hers had been the same, treating her like a damsel in distress, forgetting that she had survived the world long before they had met . “Forget it, Lambert. Don’t waste your time. I’m fine, I scared them pretty good. I admit I was worried about them saying anything about me to someone but I don’t think I’m worth the hassle to them.”

Lambert looked agitated and frowned. “Yeah that’s the part that gets me. Those types stew on things. Just promise me if you see any of them you let me know.”

“I’m not made of glass, Lambert. I can take care of myself.”

“Not good enough Kat. Promise me.”

She sighed. He wasn’t going to let it go. She could see it in his face, in the expression in his eyes and the set of his mouth. “Fine. I promise.”

Lambert grinned. “So where we going next?”

 _Not this again,_ thought Ykaterina. "I’ve got work to do and I’m pretty sure you do too.”

“I can find contracts anywhere,” he said, not reacting to her dismissive tone in the least.

“Lambert, it’s been nice meeting you, really. But the truth is I don’t want you following me around. I prefer to be alone. I know you witchers do too.”

“We aren’t all the same,” he replied. “We are _forced_ to go it alone. Nature of the job. Doesn’t mean we like it. Some of us prefer it, some don’t. Look me in the eyes and tell me you can’t stand me and I’ll beat it. Bet you can’t though. I’m irresistible!”

Ykaterina suddenly burst into laughter. After the stressful event, Lambert’s over the top personality wasn’t truly unwelcome. Still, the idea that he had tracked her like a quarry irked her and she said as much.

"How else was I supposed to find you?” asked a rather puzzled Lambert.

You weren’t!“ she exclaimed. "I thought I made it clear when we parted that I…” The expression in his eyes cut her off. For a moment she saw a longing, a deep yearning. It had been just a flicker before he closed the door on it.

Perhaps _this_ Witcher was truly tired of being alone all the time. Perhaps he just wanted a friend for awhile before going back to his solitary life. Hadn’t she felt the same? Tired of living alone, bored with her own company? It had been wonderful, the time she had spent with _her_  Witcher.

“Whatever, Lambert. You aren't going to listen anyway. I'm heading to Vizima, to the royal library. The work I’m doing is difficult and I need to do research." 

His expression softened as she relented. "I got a better idea,” he said. “You ever heard of Kaer Morhen?" 

Ykaterina nodded. Who hadn’t? Her witcher had told her all about it, and she had learned the scantest bit about the various schools in her academy days. 

"Well,” continued Lambert. “Got some impressive books up there. Quiet, no nobles around to ruin everything. You can portal us." 

She shook her head. "I’ve never been there. I can only portal to places I’ve been. Anyway isn’t that place an old ruin now?" 

Lambert studied her face. She was curious, and for her, curiosity was a big temptation. He also saw wariness, and something else he couldn’t quite identify. He liked her. She was different from any other sorceress he had met. Ykaterina seemed less complex, less fancy. She had big dark eyes and long lashes, full soft lips,  waist length wavy chestnut hair that was held back on the sides and her clothing was neutral shades. He had seen her both in breeches and in dresses. But never was it fancy. 

"Why are you staring at me?” she asked. “Did you hear what I said?" 

Lambert nodded, shaken out of his reverie. "Yeah. I can get us there when we get to Vizima. As for it being a ruin, it’s a shitty place, cold as up an ice giant’s ass, but in this heat it might be nice. We used to winter up there. Maybe my brothers still do. Don’t know. But the library was full of old books that might help you. So, what do you say, Kat?" 

She sighed. _Her_  witcher had probably known Lambert once, but she wasn’t going to go down _that_ road. The stories he had told about his days as a child in that great fortress had intrigued her, but he had carefully avoided retelling some aspects of it and Ykaterina had the impression it had not all been very pleasant. She had tried to research the witcher schools but information about them was very sketchy. They guarded their secrets zealously. The idea of seeing the keep for herself _was_ exciting and Lambert would be an entertaining host if nothing else. 

She nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow morning.”


	7. Kaer Morhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the seat of the Wolf school reveals an interesting link between her former lover and Lambert.

* * *

It wasn’t as much of a ruin as Ykaterina had thought. 

Lambert had asked an elder sorceress he knew to cast them a portal to Kaer Morhen. Oddly, the woman worked as a cook in the extravagant home of a former member of the Lodge. The witcher hadn’t offered up an explanation and Ykaterina didn’t ask for one. 

“Geralt fixed it up with Ciri’s help,” said Lambert, enjoying the look of awe on her face as she looked around. “It’s sort of a school now for a few months a year." 

"Ciri?” asked the sorceress, running a hand over a finely carved section of wood that adorned a long table in the main hall. 

“The empress, you know… Ciri. I helped raise her,” he added proudly. 

Ykaterina laughed. Lambert looked hurt. “You can ask her yourself when I take you to meet her." 

She smiled and patted his arm. "Lambert, you don’t need to make up silly stories to impress me. Want to _really_ make me impressed? Find me a piece of 1000 year old pottery. Or a 200 year old book!" 

"I’m not making anything up. Witchers don’t lie." 

Ykaterina gave him a look that clearly stated she didn’t believe a word of it. He led her around, showing her what he thought were the most interesting aspects of the keep. He told her stories of his time there as a boy, but she noticed that his demeanor changed and became dark as he went on. Clearly his experiences had not been all positive either. 

"So where is this amazing library you said you had here?” Ykaterina was determined to change the subject and get some work done. Lambert led her there through a maze of connecting rooms and hallways. It was indeed impressive but the conservation methods were atrocious. Books, magnificent old tomes were left stacked and strewn about haphazardly. The cold and damp had gotten to several of them and she cried out in dismay as pages nearly disintegrated beneath her touch. 

“Lambert, this is terrible! I must cast a preservation spell immediately or half of these works shall be lost! They really should be at the University!” Lambert, leaning against an old, heavy wooden desk with his arms crossed, shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me. Do what you want." 

He watched as she prepared, then cast. The witcher had no idea what she had done, and knew that asking would cause a lengthy description of magical workings that he would have no understanding of. 

Satisfied, Ykaterina sat down at the desk and pulled out her work. She looked it over than began to wander the room, perusing the bookshelves. She forgot all about Lambert. When she finally did look up he had disappeared. 

The professor had been so absorbed in her work that she hadn’t realized how much time had passed until her stomach protested. The silence of the keep, the smell of candles and old books, gave her a sense of comfort she hadn’t felt in a long time. But her stomach wouldn’t give her a break and she needed to find Lambert. 

Ykaterina was satisfied with her progress and packed up. She called out for the witcher, hearing the echo of her voice in the large, empty hallways and cavernous rooms. Wandering from section to section, she found herself in what she presumed were the residences. The walls were painted with intricate designs in blue and gold, and the stone steps were worn smooth and uneven. 

How many hundreds of feet had run up and down them? How many hands had dragged across the walls in joy, sadness, frustration? As she did the same, she thought she could feel snippets of all the emotions that had once called the keep home. 

Finding a room at the top of the stairs, she carefully opened the door. It was sparsely furnished, but something beckoned her inside. She closed the door behind her. There was nothing in the room that suggested anyone was living there, or had been in a very long time. A layer of dust permeated every surface. A spider had claimed the opening of the fireplace, marking its territory with a large, perfect orb web. A few half burnt logs lay beyond it. 

A table, one leg propped up with a flat rock for balance, was strewn with parchment. On it were drawings, scenes and portraits. As she picked up the last one, her heart froze. It was a very beautifully done sketch of three men. One was someone she didn’t know, but the other was Lambert and the third was  _him_. 

 _Her witcher_. Her love. 

Ykaterina sat down on the bed heavily, heart pounding, unable to set her thoughts straight. With a gentle fingertip she traced over his face, careful not to smudge the work.

 _I miss you, my beautiful, perfect boy,_ she said to herself. _I can feel you here, I can almost imagine your voice, your laughter. The echo of the boy you once were and the man you have become still resonates in this place._

She reminded herself it was all in the past. She forced herself to let it go, to focus on the here and now and on the future. The result of that was her wiping tears from her eyes, allowing the moment of weakness, but then regaining her composure, mortified at the idea that Lambert could walk in and find her. There would be no explanation for any of it.

So now she was sure that he knew _her_  witcher. They were as different as night and day. Hers had been gentle and quiet and reflective while Lambert was a whirling dervish filled with energy and arrogance. Were they still friends? 

She had so many questions about it all but what was the point in asking them? There was no reason to. It would only drag her down and make Lambert feel bad. Yes, he was insistent and annoying but he had been kind to her. 

She found him a few rooms over, lying on his bed with his hands behind his head and ankles crossed. "Oh hey Kat!” he said amiably. “Miss me? Figured you would. Kind of hard not to.  You can join me here on the bed…” He grinned slyly. 

Ykaterina ignored the comment and sat down on a chair. “You said this place is a school again. How do you mean?" 

Lambert held his arm out. "Come closer. Too far away." 

"Lambert!” Ykaterina crossed her arms and glared at him. “Never. Going. To. Happen." 

Undaunted, he sat up and walked over to her, taking another chair and sitting opposite, close enough that their legs touched. "You won’t be able to resist me forever, Kat.  Anyways, Geralt lets people come and train here. Teaches them. No kids though. Just adults, even women come sometimes. Of course there’s no mutating involved but fighting and a bit of magic." 

"Why is he doing this?” She asked curiously. 

“Hardly any of us left. Monsters are still an issue everywhere. Monsters and curses. Who’s gonna get rid of them when we're all gone? Anyway that’s Geralt. Out to save the world." 

Ykaterina smiled. "I think it’s great that someone cares. You should teach here too." 

Lambert shook his head. "Fuck no. I hate this place. Used to winter here every year with my brothers. Too damn cold and I hate the cold. Aside from that, too many memories here I'd rather put behind me." 

"Good to know,” she said nonchalantly. “My next stop is the mountains of Kovir." 

Lambert smirked. "Good thing I’m never cold around _you_ then. Probably a sorceress thing." 

Ykaterina laughed. "I can drop my body temperature and turn into an ice sculpture." 

"Really?” his eyes lit up. “Show me. I’ll hold you and you can turn on the ice." 

"Eww no. Just… _no_ Lambert. Look, I’m hungry, maybe we should find some food. We can go back to Vizima. Or maybe I should just go home. I really need to get this contract finished. Thanks to your books I’m getting there." 

Lambert gave her a look of complete surprise. "What do you mean _eww_? How can you say that about this smart and sexy package right here?” He indicated himself with a flourish. “You know, witchers have talents other then killing monsters! And where’s home? Would love to see it. You can feed me, as a way of saying thanks. You know, for the books." 

His lopsided grin was so hopeful and almost endearing that Ykaterina couldn’t shut him down. "Home is in Oxenfurt. Near the University. I’ll feed us but then you have to go. Deal?" 

She cast the portal without waiting for his reply.


	8. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One meal turned into several as Lambert makes himself at home in Ykaterina's cozy cottage. As annoying as he could be, she finds out that he is a pretty cool friend.

* * *

Ykaterina should have known better than to believe that Lambert would actually leave after lunch.

Two days later he still hadn’t left.

She had woken up the first night after having fallen asleep at the table, the candle completely burnt down, and the half moon shining into the window, illuminating Lambert curled up on his side on the floor.  He had draped the outer shell of his armored jacket over himself and she remembered with a grin his tirade about the cold.

“You could have left and gone to an Inn,” she whispered, carefully laying a sheepskin over him.  “You were supposed to leave after lunch!”

She realized then that this was probably the safest sleep he'd had in a long time.  Being on the road didn’t afford one the luxury of a deep sleep and witchers never had it easy out there.  Monsters and evil minded humans were a prevalent and pervasive threat to a witcher.  She watched him for a moment, noticing how the lines around his eyes had softened as he slept and the set of his lips was relaxed.  She remarked to herself once more that he wasn’t unattractive.

The following day she awoke to Lambert’s attempt at making a meal.  Her home smelled of burnt eggs and toast.  She didn’t wish to ask him _how_ on earth he could survive out there with his culinary skills…or lack thereof.  But she had to acknowledge his effort and thanked him and ate, doing her best to smile and swallow it down.  

Ykaterina finished up her contract, and in no uncertain terms told Lambert he needed to get on his way, as she had other places to go and people to see. His response to her was _great, where are we going?_

He had jumped the portal with her and followed her around like a lost wolf cub the entire day.  The professor turned in her contract and received her pay, thereafter portalling them back home.  Lambert finally left and she had herself a leisurely bath.  She had just gotten herself into a comfortable dress and was preparing to do some light reading outside when he came back.

“Lambert,” she sighed.  “Why are you back here again?”

He gave her his lopsided smile.  “Where else would I go with all this food?”

His arms were filled with all sorts of breads, cheeses, meats, a bottle of what she supposed was wine, and some dried herbs with purple flowers still attached.  She sighed.

“Really Lambert? I’m not in the mood to prepare any food right now. Can’t you just go and find a contract to do, somewhere out there?”

“Don’t need to do anything. I can’t fuck up a sandwich. I’ll make it.”

She watched him head into the house.  Why on earth was this man so adamant to stick to her like glue?  He was like the house guest from hell who hadn’t actually done anything hellish aside from being present.  

“Lambert!” she called out to him.  “Please don’t make a huge mess!”

“I won’t!” he called back.

Moments later he was sitting on the ground beside her chair, pouring them some wine and watching her enjoy the sandwich he had made.

That night he made them a fire and they sat and talked. Rather, Ykaterina listened to Lambert talk.  He had some outrageous stories, most of which she didn’t even believe, but he was entertaining, and she liked the sound of his voice.  She realized she hadn’t thought about _her_ witcher in quite awhile.

Lambert fell silent after his last story and they both stared into the flames.  It wasn’t long before she turned to him and saw him gazing at her.

“What..” she said, meeting his eyes, which glittered in the firelight.

“You're different, Kat,” Lambert said softly.  “In our life, witchers that is, women are for ploughing, well when they aren’t screaming and running away from us. Sorceresses are scheming, plotting bitches that will take you on a wild ride and dump you off a cliff at the end. I mean that both figuratively and literally.  But you…you're nothing like anyone I’ve met. So thanks. For letting me hang out with you. Even witchers get lonely for a friend sometimes.”

She wanted to make a smartass comment, to give him some of what he was always dishing out, but she found she couldn’t.  There was something in his eyes that seemed vulnerable, longing.  It was the same sort of look that _her_ witcher used to get when he would let his guard down.  When the cruelty of their existence became too much to bear and they wanted a connection of a gentler nature, they almost seemed to turn back into those children whose childhoods had all been destroyed.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  It occurred to her that somewhere along the way they had become friends.


	9. Fashion By Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hidden talents of the witcher Lambert are revealed!

* * *

“Where we going today?” asked Lambert, stuffing the last of the loaf of bread in his mouth and washing it down with a swig of honey mead.

Ykaterina checked through the inventory of her satchel, mentally made some notes and sat down to try and finish her own breakfast.  She had bathed and dressed hastily that morning and noticed that her overdress didn’t quite match with the rest of her.  While not a stickler for fashion details, she did make the effort to look reasonably presentable when returning to the University.

“Oxenfurt University,” she said to him.  

“I’ve never been there!” Lambert looked enthusiastic for a moment then his brow furrowed.  “It’s not only books and shit right?  There's other stuff to check out?”

Ykaterina gave him a look of disappointment.  “Books are wonderful, Lambert!  Have you ever actually tried to read for enjoyment?  I know school work reading isn’t the most joyful thing for most children but aren’t you past that now?”

He shrugged.  “Don't hate it but did it enough as a kid.  Rather be making coin. Least that’s useful.”  He leaned back in the chair and tilted his head.  It was Lambert’s appraising look.  “That top thing doesn’t match with the rest of your dress,” he said pointedly.

“And I should take fashion tips from a witcher why exactly?  You spend your days covered in offal and blood.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t know what looks good, Kat.  Can I look in your closet for something else?”

Ykaterina shook her head.  “No! You are not rifling through my clothing. I'll find something on my own, thank you!”  She turned and walked off to her room, opening the closet and staring into it.

“You need help,” said Lambert, leaning against the lintel.  “A lot of help by the looks of it.”

He gazed around the room at the haphazard collections of what looked like artefacts, stacked books, rolled up parchments, and various items of clothing tossed hither and yon.

Walking up behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders.  The sudden contact and the warmth of his hands startled her and she froze, her breath catching in her throat.  No one had touched her in a very long time.  She could smell the hint of her herbal soap he had used for his bath earlier, mixed with his personal scent, that chemical combination every human being carried around with them.  She found it pleasant and for a split second imagined leaning back against him.

Lambert gently moved her aside and began pawing through the items on the hangers.  “Yeah you definitely need help, Kat.  This is a pretty dismal collection of clothing you have here.  We need to go shopping.”

“I don’t need to go shopping and I don’t need your paws all over my stuff!  Get out of here Lambert!”  She pulled his arm and tried to drag him away, but he hung onto a few bits of clothing before allowing her to do so.  He dumped them in her arms.

“Here. Put these on. Will look good. Trust me. Want me to stay and help?” his grin was hopeful and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

“I’ll change in the bathroom. Don’t touch anything else in here? Got it?”

Lambert sat on the bed and held his hands up, trying his best to put on an expression of innocence.

“I’m serious, Lambert!” cried Ykaterina.  “Some of these artefacts and parchments in here are extremely fragile!”

“Kat! I promise!  I won’t touch the old shit in here. Damn, woman just go get changed. So you can bore me at the University the rest of the day.”

Her voiced floated into the room from behind her closed bathroom door.  “No one invited you to come along, remember? I’d be so happy if you just went away any time now and did your own thing!”

“You’d hate it here without me,” he called back.  “Be all quiet and shit. You bookworms need a guy like me. We bring the party.”

At that moment Ykaterina stepped out in the outfit Lambert had chosen.  He blinked.  “Damn…I knew it would look good but….yeah this is better than good. You look amazing, Kat!”

She felt a flush rise to her cheeks and she smiled.  “I wouldn’t have thought to put these together personally but it does look pretty. Thanks, Lambert.”

Lambert laughed.  “I can go through your stuff and fix up some outfits.  Make it easy for you to pick out what to wear.”

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him.  “Hmm I’m not sure how I feel about that. I’ll think about it.”

He stood up and went to her.  “Good enough for me. Means I’ll work on that when we get back. Gotta fix your hair though too.”

She protested as he reached for her hairbrush on the dresser and began brushing out her hair.  “Lambert, I didn’t say I would let you mess with my clothing and what are you doing to my hair?”

He was surprisingly gentle.  She had expected him to be rushed and reckless, pulling at her tangles, but he was the exact opposite.  Ykaterina found herself standing quietly and enjoying the attention. Attention she hadn’t had in a long time and realized she had missed.  Lambert grabbed a hair ornament from the little tray on the dresser.  It had been given to her by a friend at the University many years ago and she hadn’t worn it but once since receiving it.  Lambert fussed with her hair then finally turned her around to face him.

“There. You have nice hair Kat.  Should do something with it.” He looked down at her for a long moment, the cat’s eye pupils large, almost hiding the brilliant amber irises.  The usual lines around them were softened by his expression, and his lips were parted slightly.

Ykaterina’s heart fluttered slightly and she turned about quickly and looked in the mirror.  She smiled. He had caught up the sides, nothing fancy or complicated but it looked rather pretty.  She turned back to him.  “Thank you, Lambert.”

“Still think a witcher can’t have any fashion sense?” he gave her that endearing grin of his.

“We’ll see. I’m still not sold on you pawing through my clothing though. Ask me about it tonight. It'll depend on how bad you embarrass me at the University today.”  She left the room and retrieved her satchel, Lambert close behind her.

“I’d never embarrass you!” he exclaimed.  “I’m the perfect gentleman of witchers!”

Ykaterina looked him over and began laughing. She was still laughing as they started their walk towards the great University of Oxenfurt.


	10. Professor Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert finds out a bit more about Ykaterina, and despite a promise to the contrary, lands himself in hot water again!

* * *

Lambert looked up at the facade of the Oxenfurt University and gave a low whistle.  “Well shit, this place is huge. Full of big brains. I should fit right in.”

Ykaterina stopped and gave him what she hoped was a stern look.  “You will behave and not embarrass me, Lambert!  This is where I work.  And I swear if you pull any stupid stunts I will turn you into the first creature that comes to mind!”

Laughing, the witcher held his hands out in front of him.  “Woah, Kat!  I’m not gonna do anything to embarrass you, relax!”

“You better not,” she warned and moved through the doors. 

There were people everywhere. Some were walking about, some were engaged in conversations along the walls, some were seated in plush chairs outside of rooms waiting to speak with someone inside.

“Professor Amineva!” a young man ran up to Ykaterina, his face filled with excitement.  He launched into a description of something he had found  _‘in the field’_ and how it supported some theory of his.  Lambert had absolutely no clue what he was talking about, and stood there hoping they could move on.  It would be a long boring day if all he did was stand around and listen to Ykaterina speak about things he had no idea of.  His wish was granted, moments later, when two other young men and a young woman called the first one’s attention and he ran off to join them.

Lambert looked at Ykaterina with appreciation.  “Professor?  You're actually a Professor?”

She nodded.  “Professor of Antiquities with tenure.”

“I thought you were a translator,” he remarked, following her down the hall.

“I am. One of the only ones who can translate certain historical documents.  I do it because I enjoy it, but I also teach here occasionally.  Well I did before deciding I needed a break and went into the field.”

Lambert stopped to look at a painting on the wall.  He thought the subject looked like Geralt, but on closer inspection it was a knight of some sort, facing down what looked to him like a common Forktail.  He snorted when he saw the caption mentioning a dragon.  “What does it mean when you say _in the field?_ ” he asked her.  “That kid said it too.”

Ykaterina pulled him along.  “It means an investigation or search for material, data, etc, made elsewhere as opposed to the classroom, laboratory, or official headquarters, like here. Gives a different perspective on my studies.”

Lambert nodded.  “Gotcha. Hey I never asked your last name. Another thing that kid said. I like it.  Ykaterina Amineva.  Sounds distinguished.”

She looked over at him and gave a short laugh.  “Thank you, I think!”

“I don’t remember my last name. Been so long since I heard it.  Some witchers changed their names when they set out on the path. I didn’t.”  He followed her around a corner and down another, quieter hall.

“I think Lambert is a cool name,” she said, not noticing that he walked just a bit taller at hearing the compliment.

“Thanks, Kat,” he said softly.

She unlocked the door to a room he presumed was her office and set her satchel down on the desk.  Lambert was immediately drawn to all the artefacts around the room.  As always, he wanted to touch _everything_.

“Lambert!” called Ykaterina as he was about to lift up a very strange looking skull.  “Don’t touch anything!  Some of these are irreplaceable!”

He pulled his hand away with a sigh and let his attention be drawn to something else.  Momentarily a young woman appeared at the door.  Delighted to see her, Ykaterina embraced her.  They spoke for a moment then she called Lambert over.

“Lambert, this is my friend Shelba, she is also a professor here.  Shelba this is my friend Lambert, a witcher.”

The young woman smiled and held out her hand.  Lambert took it and winked at Ykaterina mischievously.  “Actually I’m her lover, but she doesn’t like to introduce us that way. Figures it would make her friends feel bad that she has the ultimate in awesome to warm her bed at night.”

If he figured on an explosive or embarrassed reaction, he was disappointed. Ykaterina rolled her eyes and linked her arm with her friend, leading her out into the hallway where he heard them laughing and talking softly.

It didn’t take but 5 minutes for Lambert to grow bored with simply looking at the artefacts, and he found a door on the other side of the room.  It led into the same hallway several feet down, and he wandered off.  His intention was to look at yet another strange painting adorning the walls, but as he looked it over he overheard a lecture in an adjacent classroom.

The professor, an older man with glasses perched on his nose and a barrel chest was speaking about a subject Lambert was all too familiar with. _Monsters_. Specifically a monster known as a fiend. He listened and as he did so, he wrinkled up his nose and shook his head.  Weren’t professors supposed to know their subject matter?  He couldn’t help himself.  Stepping into the doorway, Lambert waved his hands at the man.

“What the fuck?  Do you even know what you're talking about?”

Taken aback, the professor frowned and pointed sharply at Lambert with his yardstick.  “Young man, do you know who I am?” he blustered.

“Yeah, an old man who doesn’t know the first thing about monsters! You don’t ever look at the third eye of a fiend!  Those bastards will put you into a trance and then it’s lights out for good. Always neutralize the third eye. Without exception!”

The students laughed as the professor fell into his chair, while Lambert leaned up against the desk, arms and legs crossed.

“So in case you can’t tell,” he said. “I’m a witcher. I know what the fuck I’m talking about. Killed quite a number of fiends myself.”

There was an excited murmur and questions were called out, and Lambert began to respond to them one by one.

It was there that Ykaterina found him, engaging the interested student body while the professor sat blinking in his chair, unsure what to make of the entire situation.  She walked over to him and whispered.  “Did he just walk in here and take over?”

“Ahh Katia,” said the old man, fondness in his eyes.  “I believe he did. Began telling me I know nothing about monsters!”

“I’m so sorry Franz!” she responded.  “He's my friend, and I warned him about embarrassing me yet it seems he’s done it to both of us. I’ll get him out of here.”

The professor held her arm.  “No. Look. The class is actually listening and asking questions.  I even see some of them taking notes.  I daresay your young fellow has quite the personality and this is not a bad thing. I am the first to admit I do not know as much about this subject as I should but since Miles was eaten by that griffon someone had to stand in!”

Ykaterina stood leaning against the blackboard and watched Lambert with interest. He seemed very comfortable and at ease in front of the class which consisted of at least 100 students. She was surprised. She would not ever have guessed that Lambert would stand up in front of anyone and speak so boldly. As knowledgable as he was, the witcher didn’t seem the type to want to share that knowledge. She caught herself smiling.

When Franz stood up and announced that class had ended, the students also stood up and clapped for Lambert, flocking down to him, mostly to look at his eyes. He seemed to enjoy the attention, but when the last one had left and he turned to see Franz and Ykaterina staring at him, his smile froze.  “I’m in deep shit, aren’t I,” he said.

“Well,” said Ykaterina, trying her best to look unimpressed.  “First you'll apologize to Professor Meinot for your rudeness.”

“Bro, I’m sorry I walked in on you like that but seriously you totally didn’t have a clue what you were talking about!”

“Lambert, that's hardly an apology!” cried Ykaterina.  She put a hand over her face and shook her head.  “I told you to behave in here and not embarrass me and you’ve totally disregarded that request!”

“I’m sorry Kat!  But _fiends_ …if you don’t know about their third eye that can mean the death of you. They deserved to know.  Aren’t they paying to learn this shit properly?”

He did have a point and Ykaterina sighed.  “They do and yes they are,” she replied resignedly.

The older man stepped forward and offered Lambert his hand.  “Young man, while I might find your approach rather crude, allow me to congratulate you on a class well taught.  I am Senior Professor Franz Meinot.  I have a proposition for you, if you care to hear me out.”

Lambert looked at Ykaterina, who shrugged, then with curiosity in his amber eyes he turned his attention to Franz.


	11. The Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dear old friend tries to make Ykaterina see there is something special between her and Lambert, and offers up some sage advice about life and love. Lambert has a new career offer!

* * *

“This is a terrible idea, Franz!” cried Ykaterina.  “He’s….hyper and all over the place!”  She waved her hand in the air over her head.  “Never listens to the rules, does what he pleases and is prone to just get distracted and wander off. _It’s just a bad idea_!”

Professor Franz Meinot chuckled and patted her cheek affectionately.  “Oh Katia now are you describing your friend or yourself?”

She stopped, about to speak, her mouth hanging open.  She snapped it shut and stared at him a moment.  “I wasn’t like that…was I?”

“Well, perhaps not hyper, as you were very studious and serious, but you never heeded any rules and oh I still remember the times someone had to go looking for you because you had wandered into the archives or storage…yes you were quite the handful as a student here.”  The old man sat down and looked up at his former pupil, a young woman he had come to love as the daughter he never had.

“I was fresh out of Aretuza,” she protested.  “There were none of the stuffy rules  _there_ that I was subjected to here!  But this isn’t about me, Franz, it’s about Lambert.  Asking him to teach classes here is the craziest thing I have ever heard of.  He is a witcher!”

Franz nodded.  “Indeed he is, and as his friend you know it is not a life he has ever truly embraced.”

“Yes…but a _teacher_?  Lambert? He’s just so….rogue! Cusses copiously, won’t conform…bad idea Franz I’m telling you!  And besides that means he will be hanging around _me_ even more.  I’ve been trying to rid myself of his presence ever since we met.”

Franz laughed.  “What a strange relationship you have.  He looks at you with such adoration and you the same.  And you tell me such things!  Katia…let’s give him a chance yes?  The students responded so well to him. Perhaps it is a rogue they need, a person that is from this generation.”

Ykaterina sighed.  “This generation? Franz he is over 100 years old. And I most certainly do not look at Lambert with adoration!”

“I am almost 300,” said the old professor.  “That makes me an antiquity myself. At 100 Lambert is a youngster, he fits in with them here in both appearance and manner.  We will try, and see what happens.”

Franz patted her hand and reached into his desk for a thick sheaf of papers.  With a wave of his hand, he extracted several from varying depths of the pile and they settled in a nice row.  

Professor Meinot was a sorcerer of old, having once been at the center of a King’s court and the front lines of a mage army.  He had lived a wild life himself until discovering the quiet life of academia.  He had settled down and settled in and never looked back.  Very few of his colleagues and none of his students knew of his colorful past and his abilities so he was quite happy to have the young sorceress to share his memories with.

“Take these papers to him and have him read through it.  It isn’t much, just outlines his responsibilities.”

Ykaterina gave him a look and he chuckled.  “Nothing complicated about this. He will be fine.  It is his choice what subject matter to introduce and how to do so.  All young Lambert must do is show up when he is scheduled.  I am sure he can manage that, yes?”

She shrugged but picked up the pages.  “He will show up but I can’t guarantee he won’t wander off when he gets bored.  That is just the way Lambert is.  But alright, you have made up your mind and I will do my part.  I would very much like him to find his own place to live however.”

“Katia, your home is too large for one woman alone.  To share with a friend would benefit both of you.  And do not try and trick these old eyes.  You protest you do not look at one another with affection but I know better!  You have been alone too long.  It is time to move on, my dear.”  He patted her hand kindly and saw the shadow cross her eyes and her lips tighten.

“I loved him, Franz,” she said in a near whisper.  “I loved my witcher with all my heart, my beautiful, perfect boy.”  Her eyes were large and luminous and he saw her pain reflected there.  She held the world at arm’s length in a bid to protect her heart, looking but never daring to touch. Fearing that to try again would render the same result. He pitied her.  Love was hard.

“Katia, it has been what, more than 6 months?  It is ok to open your heart. Not everyone must be measured with the same yardstick, agreed?”

She nodded but he saw she was not ready to accept his words.  This new witcher was vastly different then her last one and was good for her, he was sure on that, but it was not his place to meddle in affairs of another’s heart.  He smiled up at her.  “I shall see you tomorrow with the witcher then? You can show him around and we can find him a little spot of his own to prepare his lectures.  I think he will like that, yes?”

She had to smile at his eagerness. “Yes, tomorrow then.  I have to finish something up here and then head home to try and figure out our living arrangements I suppose.  I have to admit it _is_ nice having someone around to help out. Even if he manages to create more chaos than he clears.”  

Her eyes took on a far away look for a moment, then she turned and left her friend’s office.


	12. The Sound of Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert angers Ykaterina by taking some liberties, and Ykaterina discovers some unwanted feelings for Lambert.

* * *

“Lambert!” cried Ykaterina in dismay. “What have you done?”

She stood in the doorway of her room, facing the most awful sight of disarray. The entirety of her chest of drawers had been pulled out, even her lingerie, and lay in piles all over the room. The contents of her closet had also been removed and was scattered all over her bed.

Upon hearing her startled cry, Lambert stood up, a red feather boa around his neck and one of her garden party hats on his head. He grinned at her. “Oh hey Kat!” he exclaimed happily. “Thought you’d be gone way longer!”

She glared at him with undisguised fury. “What in the…the…FUCK do you think you are doing?”

The Witcher seemed puzzled by her anger. “Fixing up your wardrobe like we talked about? Remember?” He turned around and indicated one of the piles. “Check it out. I’ve decided to start by organizing things by color first, then I was going to…”

Ykaterina cut him off with something akin to a screech. She pulled the hat off his head. “Take this off! All of it! I never gave you permission to do this! I said I would think about it! _Think!_ Not DO!” She spun around, taking in the huge mess and screeched again in frustration. “I told you not to touch anything in my room!” she yelled at him.

“I didn’t touch a single artefact!” Lambert retorted almost proudly.

“Lambert, the word _anything_ covers more than just the artefacts! This is _my_ room, _my_ space and you were not to be in here! Ever! _For any reason!_ What part of that didn't you understand? I could _not_ have been more clear!”

He furrowed his brow, pushed one of the piles aside and sat down on the bed, looking up at her. “You really liked the outfit I put together for you,” he said softly. “I guess I wanted to make it easy for you to feel that way every day. Didn’t think you would lose your shit on me for it.” His expression softened. “I’m sorry Kat. I’ll clean it up then get dinner started.”

The look in his eyes diffused her anger. There it was again, that raw vulnerability, the look of a child wanting to please. She sighed. “Ok Lambert. You can do whatever the heck you were planning on but it needs to be cleaned up by dinner, which _I_ will handle. Going forward I need you to promise me you won’t go into this room again without my permission. This won’t work out with you living here if there aren’t any ground rules. Got it?”

His eyes lit up and she highly doubted he took any of her words to heart except the parts he wanted to hear. “Lambert I mean it. I won’t go into _your_ space and you don’t go into mine. _Now say it_.”

He wrapped the boa back around his neck with a grin. “I promise not to come into this room without your permission from now on.”

Still dubious but satisfied, Ykaterina left him to his own devices.

She had to admit, after all was said and done, that he had done a good job. He explained how he had organized things for her, and she liked it. She realized she was feeling excited about getting dressed. That was a first for her.

Lambert stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder the other going through the hangers as he talked. She was less focused on his words than the weight and warmth of his hand, and almost lay her own over it. She caught herself. _What am I thinking? He’s a friend, nothing more._

She turned, expecting him to step aside, but he didn’t and she found herself facing him far too closely. Amber cats eyes, the expression open and unguarded, long lashes casting a shadow. Lambert’s eyes were larger than _her_ witcher’s had been and easier to read. She found herself frozen and staring. 

Lambert returned her gaze, and where his hand still rested on her shoulder, he moved it so it lay against her neck. With his thumb he gently traced her jawline for a moment then dropped his hand.

“I’m glad you like the fruits of my effort,” he said with a lopsided grin.

Ykaterina took the opportunity to put some distance between them. “I do, thank you Lambert. But there are _other_ efforts you need to undertake aren’t there? Don’t you have some planning to do on your curriculum for the University?”

“What makes you think I haven’t already? Have you forgotten how awesome I am?”

She rolled her eyes. “How can I when you constantly remind me?”

“It’ll become second nature to you soon enough. Sky is blue, grass is green and Lambert is awesome.”

She had to laugh at that. He was truly irrepressible.

Ykaterina met his eyes once more, which were soft and kind. When they had first met he had always had an air of arrogance and impatience about him. She realized that he had changed. Leaning against her hands on the door frame, she quietly told him that.

“Well,” he said, with that grin of his.  “Don’t let it get around. Got a reputation to uphold you know.”

They were both quiet for a moment, then Lambert took off her boa and draped it around the lampshade.  “Kat, yeah I’m a huge pain in the ass. I know it. Pride myself on it most of the time. But I want to say thanks.”

“For what?” she asked.

He gestured.  “For this.  All of it.  Letting me stay here, putting up with my shit.  If you ever really want me to go though, just say it and I will.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and caught her lower lip in her teeth, shaking her head slowly.  “You know, I don’t believe a word of it.  Lambert, I don’t think you can listen to anything but the sound of your own voice!”

He laughed and stood up, his hand grazing hers as he walked past. Whether it was intentional or accidental Ykaterina didn’t know but she grinned at his parting words.

“Of course!  Who doesn’t want to listen to greatness speaking? Now I got a whole shit ton of ears waiting on me!”


	13. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tentative question from one of her best friends has Ykaterina examining her fledgling feelings for the Witcher Lambert.

* * *

Lyssa ran up to Ykaterina in the hall of the University and linked their arms.  “Oh Katia, your guy is absolutely adorable!”

Ykaterina looked at her.  “My guy?”

“Yes, your guy…the one who took over for Miles. Lambert.”

Ykaterina reached her office and unlocked the door, letting Lyssa in and shutting it behind them.  The other woman perched herself on the end of a chair, her eyes twinkling.  “How do you manage to meet such sweet guys? I seem to attract only the bottom feeders!”

Ykaterina had to laugh at that, and sat down at her desk.  “They seem to find me. Lambert is something else that’s for sure, but I’m not sure I’d call him sweet.”

“Franz told me that you guys were just friends, but Shelba shared that Lambert and you were together.  So which is it?  Friends or lovers?”

Ykaterina sighed.  “It’s complicated, Lyssa.  Why the interest in my love life suddenly?”

Lyssa suppressed a grin.  “Because I don’t want to be a total bitch and ask him out if you are seeing each other.  Girl code and all you know?  He’s just _so_ cute!”

Ykaterina raised her eyebrows.  “I can’t say I ever heard him described quite that way but ok.  When I said it was complicated, it really is.  Short version: no we aren’t together.  Longer version: we live together but I’m still not over my last relationship which as you remember _was_ with another witcher.”

Lyssa scratched the air near her face.  Ykaterina nodded.  “Yes, that one.”

_My beautiful, perfect boy._

“So, is it ok if I ask Lambert out for a drink then?”

Ykaterina suddenly wanted to throw Lyssa out of her office and the thought was so harsh and unlike her.   _Why should I care if she asks him out?  He’s just a friend and a roommate._  

Lambert was invasive and annoying and boisterous, His room and every area he found himself in was littered with chaos.  Ykaterina was constantly tripping over his things in the living room and closing his bedroom door so she didn’t have to see the huge mess that was his world.  Lambert was disorganized and distractible, but strangely when it came to his lectures he had everything perfect each time.  In the week he had been at it, more students had signed up for the class and some of the staff too.  There was just something about the witcher that enthralled people.

There was something about the witcher that enthralled _her_.  Ykaterina swallowed hard.  She wanted to go home. To her own four walls where it was just the two of them.   _What on earth is wrong with me?  Why am I thinking this way?  It’s Lambert for heaven’s sake, not…him._

“Ok, I get it,” said Lyssa.  “You’ve got a weird look in your eyes and that means you aren’t alright with me and Lambert going out.  Just…if you change your mind let me know.  I’d love to date a nice guy for once.”

Ykaterina gave Lyssa an absentminded nod, her thoughts still so far away. Her friend said something she didn’t hear and left her alone. Were her feelings for Lambert changing?  They must be if she felt so strongly about someone else coming into the picture.  But there was still so much in her heart that lay unresolved.  How could she even _consider_ another relationship with all that emotional baggage she just couldn’t deal with?   _Did_ she care for Lambert as more then a friend?  Or was she tired of the memories and the loneliness and seeking to fill that void in any way she could?  Could she ever care for anyone else like she cared for  _her_ witcher?

Why did love have to be so hard?

Ykaterina forced herself to begin working and stay on task.  She berated Lambert about his lack of focus and distractibility and here she was guilty of the same thing. _Oh, the irony,_ she thought.

As she leafed through a large tome, each page she turned sounded like it was saying _mine, mine, mine, mine_.  Ykaterina sighed deeply.  She had to clear her thoughts before she could even think of getting anything constructive done. Packing up, she headed for home and Lambert with his lopsided grin and irrepressible spirit.


	14. The Third Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina realizes her feelings for her old lover need to be released, but she is unable to figure out how.

* * *

There weren’t many hours in the day that Ykaterina had to herself anymore.  She had forgotten what a silent, empty house felt like, but as she woke up that morning, that is exactly what greeted her.

Lambert had been scheduled for an early class, and he had left with not a single bump, crash or cuss word.  Ykaterina had heard the front door open and close, and had tried to get back to sleep.

However, sleep was no longer her friend.  She tossed and turned and dreamt restlessly, as she had now for many months, and consequently she didn’t feel rested. Taking her breakfast at the table instead of the garden, her eyes fell on the closed door between her room and Lambert’s.

The third bedroom.  She had told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was never to enter it.  Not for any reason, any time.  She made it clear that he was to forget it even existed.  There must have been something in her tone or her expression, for Lambert did not challenge her as was his usual way.

His expression had been full of questions, but Ykaterina had walked away from him that day and he had never brought it up since.  Her meal became suddenly tasteless and she pushed her plate away, swallowing her mouthful with difficulty and washing it down with her glass of apple juice.

Her legs felt heavy, as though encumbered by a clayfoot spell and she moved slowly to her room, to her dresser, to the little box that sat upon it.  She withdrew a key, and held it in her hand a moment, feelings its weight.  Moving herself to the third bedroom, she leaned her head and hand against it for a long while before inserting the key in the lock and opening the door.

She had not entered this room since the day he left.  Her heart was beating wildly and her entire body felt as though her bones had turned to jelly.  With shaking hands she closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it, eyes closed.

_Oh fates how I miss you._

Ykaterina slowly opened her eyes and scanned the room.  Her gaze fell on the large charcoal drawing pinned to the wall, of the witcher stronghold of Kaer Morhen, where he and other wolf school witchers were raised and trained.  She remembered how delighted he had been when she brought the parchment home from the University.

_You were such an incredible artist._

She touched it gently, careful not to smudge it, then turned to the closet.  It was still slightly open from where he had tried to shut it quickly that day.  Her eyes fell on the two shirts still hanging there. Ykaterina’s fingers gently ran down the soft fabric of one of them, then she took it down and held it to her cheek.  He had taken all the shirts she had given him, and left only his two old ones behind.

“These are the best ones," she whispered to the silence.  “They were with you the longest.” She inhaled the fabric, hoping to find a trace, even a tiny one, of his personal scent.

_My beautiful, perfect boy._

Her eyes were sad as she sat on the bed and held the shirt to her chest.

_I was ready to go the distance with you.  I imagined that little farm house with sheep and your crazy goats, grapevines and apple trees and trails into a cool and quiet forest.  Waking up next to you every morning, and falling asleep in your arms every night. I wanted **you** , and I wanted **this** with all my heart and I thought that you did too._

“I _still_ want it,” she whispered, curling up on his side of the bed, clinging onto the shirt, tears creeping down her face into the pillow.  “I still want _you_ but I know it won’t ever happen.  I need to let you go, but I don’t know how.  Fates help me, _I don’t know how_ …”

Ykaterina sobbed brokenly into the silence of her empty home.


	15. Lamby Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina is still locked in the past, Lambert reaches out to her with unexpected results and she learns the mouthy witcher has a vulnerable side.

* * *

It dawned on Ykaterina as she carefully watched the omelet cooking in the frying pan, that Lambert had been quiet for the better part of 30 minutes.  Aside from when he was asleep, that was most definitely a record for him.  She had given him a book from her office yesterday morning, written by a former alumnus of the University. The man had been a prominent zoologist until he went out into the field and had most likely been eaten by one of his subjects.  Lambert had begun the book by looking at the pictures, and slowly he got into the text and soon enough not a word had escaped his lips.

The quiet prompted her mind to wander and she remembered a day with _her_ witcher, also an early Saturday morning when she had been preparing breakfast for them.

_“I like this,” he said, leaning against the opening to the dining room.  “You, me, this quiet little house.”  
_

_Ykaterina smiled.  “I like it too.  I like everything about us. Especially the part about taking care of you.”_

_His smile warmed her heart.  “I like being taken care of. Hard to find someone like you in this day and age.”_

_“What can I say? I’m an old fashioned girl.”  She continued with her preparations, the smile never leaving her face.  As she put her utensils down, he stepped towards her and wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, the side of her face, and finally her lips.  There was always something so questioning about his kisses, as though each time he were asking if she really wanted to.  
_

_“I love you so much,” she whispered between kisses.  
_

_“I love you too, my little Samovila,” he responded and she giggled.  
_

_As they kissed, the smell of burnt toast suddenly assaulted her senses.  She had placed the slices of bread too close to the fire and they were starting to flame.  With a laughing shriek she grabbed them and let them fall into the embers._

_“Maybe breakfast needs to wait,” he growled, pinning her tight to him so she could feel his desire.  “I have a hunger for something that food won’t satisfy.”  
_

_She was smiling into his eyes as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom._

The memory was beautiful and painful and Ykaterina gritted her teeth and tried to focus on the eggs in front of her.  She didn’t see or hear Lambert come into the kitchen and creep up.

Suddenly he threw his arms around her from behind.  “Lamby blanket! Lamby blanket!” he cried playfully, hugging her close.

She shrieked in surprise and jerked away, spinning to face him angrily.  “What in the nine hells are you doing?!”

Lambert looked at her awkwardly.  “Lamby blanket?” he offered.

Ykaterina was trembling, partly from the surprise and partly from being torn out of her memory.  “What the hell is a Lamby blanket?!”

“A blanket….made of….Lambert….yeah pretty lame. I get it. Sorry Kat.” He noticed the strained, far away look in her eyes and backed away.  “Just wanted to lighten up the silence around here.  I’ll be in my room with that book.”

Ykaterina saw the pain in his eyes.  Lambert was spontaneous and lively. It was just the way he was.  He truly never meant any harm, and she had hurt his feelings. Removing the skillet from the fire, she finished up the breakfast preparations and went down the hall to his room.

The witcher was reclining on his side on the bed, the book in front of him.  She knocked on the lintel. He looked up and gave her a small smile.  “Hey Kat,” he said quietly.  “Need my help in there?”

She shook her head.  “I wanted to apologize.  I kind of freaked out and I’m sorry. Breakfast is ready by the way, if you want to come eat with me.”  She extended the proverbial olive branch and was relieved when he took it.

“Sure thing!  Be right there!”

She went back to the kitchen area and prepared their plates and drinks, taking them to the dining table.

Lambert picked his up.  “Let’s eat in the garden,” he suggested.  “Its pretty nice out there. I like it.”

She followed him outside and sat down at the cast iron table and chairs, a gift from Franz many years ago.  Around her, the garden was in full summer bloom, butterflies and bees went about their business, and birdsong could be heard all around.

They didn’t talk, and Ykaterina sensed that he was still not over what had happened.  She was noticing a deep sensitivity in Lambert in the little things he often said or did.  She would have to be a bit more careful in how she treated him, making someone feel bad wasn’t something she enjoyed doing.  Especially not someone she cared about.

She looked up from her food at Lambert who was contentedly eating. Feeling her eyes on him, he raised his eyebrows and gave her one of his cocky smiles.  It made her laugh.

“Taking in all the awesome that is me I see,” he said.  “Go right ahead, I’d never dream of depriving you of the pleasure.”  He sat straighter and tilted his chin up, turning his head slightly.  “How’s this, good view? I’ve been told it's my good side.”

“Oh Lambert, just eat your breakfast,” she said kindly, still smiling.

He gave her his lopsided grin and went back to it, and she leaned back in her chair and looked out over her garden.


	16. The Philosophy Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Ykaterina grow closer, and she opens up to him about her former lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem is 'The Philosophy Of Love' by the wonderful Percy Bysshe Shelley. It has two paragraphs, I've only used one. If you are interested in the natural horsemanship style of riding Lambert does, look up videos with Stacey Westfall.

* * *

“Just get on, it’s fine,” said Lambert, holding his hand out to Ykaterina.  She stood on the ground looking up at him on Beaudelaire, his gelding.

“How the heck can you control him with no gear?  This is weird and unusual Lambert and I’m not sure how to deal with it.”

He laughed.  “Come on Kat. You’re a good rider. Gear or no gear its all the same thing. Just hold onto me.  I don’t smell bad!  I had a nice long bath this morning.  C'mere woman!”

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “Where are we going?”

“Just for a ride. Nowhere in particular. Thought you could use an adventure.”

“I can get Briar then we can ride on our own.”

Lambert shook his head.  “Boring. Get on.  You know I’ll torment you until you do. Might as well give in. You know you can’t resist me for long.”

Ykaterina tilted her head.  “Why do I think I’m going to regret this?” She took his hand and let him pull her quickly up behind him.  Beau turned his head to see what was going on.  Lambert patted him.

“Hold onto me, Kat,” he said.  “Seriously we aren’t walking the whole way so hang on.”

She didn’t want to put her arms around Lambert.  She didn’t want to smell him, his personal scent laced with the herbal soap she got just for him so he would leave her pricey floral scented ones alone.  She had no desire to feel his muscles beneath her hands, the heat of his body against hers.

She heard Lambert sigh.  “Fates Kat, I’m not asking you to plough me, just to hang on.  Although….never mind.”

“Lambert!” she cried and wrapped her arms around him.  

Ykaterina didn’t even feel Lambert ask Beau for a canter but the horse happily moved out, the witcher holding onto the mane and the sorceress holding onto him.  It took a few strides but they found their rhythm.  

Beau’s movement was different than Briar’s, and the lack of saddle made it even more pronounced.  But how enjoyable it was!  The horse moved off the road into a field of tall grass dotted with daisies and orange lilies.  He stretched out his neck and Ykaterina could feel his stride extending.  She lay her head against Lambert’s back and closed her eyes, feeling the horse beneath her and the witcher against her.  It was pleasant and she tried her best not to dwell on the sensations going through her.

Beau circled the field a few times, then chose a direction that led back to the road.  He slowed to a canter for a bit, staying in the soft grass on the side of the rocky road.

“You doing ok back there?” asked Lambert.

“Yes,” she answered, and her breath caught in her throat when he lay his free hand over hers.  She didn’t want those sort of feelings for him, or for anyone really.  Her heart was broken, and she couldn’t muster up the courage to allow herself to be swayed from her pain.  It was all she had left of _her_ witcher.  But Lambert’s hand was so warm and the wind was slightly chilly.  Against her better judgement she raised her fingers so they laced with his.  

A tremor of pleasure ran through her, a feeling she thought she would never have again.  However, it was followed by a deep guilt.  It was wrong of her to allow Lambert to think that she wanted more than they had together.  Beau slowed to a walk and she sat up, letting go of him.  There was a river down the embankment and the horse stopped.

“Stay here with Beau, Kat,” he said,  “Gotta check for monsters down there.”  He threw his leg over the horse’s neck and slid to the ground.  

Ykaterina slid forward and patted the horse gently.  “Good boy. No running off or anything ok?” Beau turned and bumped her foot with his muzzle.  Curiously, she pressed his side with her right leg.  He stepped over.  She tried it the other way as well.  Lambert had been right.  The same commands she used on Briar worked on Beau.  She grabbed onto his mane and told him to back up.  He did.  “Yay Beau!  You are amazing!”  The horse turned and looked at her again as if to say _of course I am, was there any question?_ Yes _,_ he was definitely Lambert’s horse.

The witcher returned.  “Nothing down there. Saw a fish though.  Walk Beau down so he can drink if he wants.”

Ykaterina squeezed the horse gently and he followed Lambert, but when he reached the river he didn’t stop.  Lambert laughed at her confusion.  “Use your butt!” he called out.  “Tighten those cheeks up and he will stop.”

She did and Beau obeyed instantly.  She liked him very much.

“Can you teach Briar to do this stuff too?” she asked.

“I can show you how to teach him yeah. You gotta do it yourself, he’s _your_ horse. Has to learn to listen to you not me.”

“Makes sense,” she responded and walked him back out onto the sand, getting off his back.  Beau wandered off a short way to a patch of grass and began grazing.

Lambert walked over to Ykaterina and took off his swords and his armored jacket.  He looked out over the river.

“The fountains mingle with the river  
  And the rivers with the ocean,  
The winds of heaven mix for ever  
  With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single;  
  All things by a law divine  
In one spirit meet and mingle.  
  Why not I with thine?— “

Startled by the beautiful words, Ykaterina stared at him wide eyed, heart racing.  Poetry was the last thing she would ever have imagined coming out of Lambert’s mouth.  He turned to her with a grin.

“Just some shit I read in a book at the University the other day.  When I was a kid Vesemir used to tell us to learn stuff like that because women liked it.  Never learned it and never had any issues. Old man was wrong I guess.”

 _No, he wasn’t_ , thought Ykaterina, purposely not looking at Lambert.  But the witcher wasn’t so easily put off.  He looked over at her and let his hand graze against hers.  She inadvertently caught it for just a moment, then put her hands in her pockets since she seemed to have lost complete control of herself. Confusion roiled inside her.

Her heart leaped into her chest when she felt Lambert’s fingers beneath her chin, turning her head to him.  He ran his thumb over her lips and saw the battle in her eyes.

“Who was he, Katie-Kat?” he asked softly, calling her by the nickname he’d had for her in his mind from the day he learned her name.  “Who was the guy who tore you apart?”  He let her go.

“He was a witcher, like you,” she responded, her emotions a mashed up pulp.  “He was so beautiful, so perfect and meant the world to me. I had everything when I had him. Everything.”  Tears filled her eyes and coursed down her cheeks.  She didn’t bother to wipe them away.

“Did he die?” asked Lambert gently.

She shook her head.  “He had more important reasons to go than to stay.  And just like that, my beautiful perfect boy was gone.”

Lambert nodded.  “That other room. That was his, wasn’t it.”

Her silence was his answer.  He slowly put an arm around her shoulder and drew her close.  She leaned her head on him, tears still flowing.

“Alright, Katie-Kat.  I get it.”

_I get it._


	17. A Natural Horseman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina battles her new feelings for Lambert vs letting go of her memories. Lambert shares a bit about himself with her and astonishes her with his equestrian abilities.

* * *

“But what do you do if you have to jump something?” Ykaterina asked.

“Same thing you do now, Kat,” answered Lambert.

He had been teaching her how to work with her gelding Briar.  She had been eager but slightly intimidated, and sat on her horse with only his bit and bridle on.

“Lambert, I have stirrups to rest my feet in for jumping.”

He grinned.  “Gotta use those leg muscles to get in position. Where did you learn to ride?”

“Aretuza.  Horsemanship was one of our classes.  We never rode our horses naked though.”

Lambert laughed.  “Naked riding is the best.  Ok watch me.”

He cantered around the pen explaining proper body position while she observed.  Then he turned Beau towards the fence that surrounded the paddock.

“Lambert! No!” Ykaterina cried.  He couldn’t possibly expect to stay on a horse that was jumping a fence of that height.  The fool would kill himself!  She had thought he would take the little log in the middle.  She almost squeezed her eyes shut as the elegant Beaudelaire launched himself into the air over the fence, clearing it with room to spare.  He landed on the other side effortlessly, and Lambert stopped him after a few feet and turned him around.

“See?” he called out.  “Easy peasy!  Same body position but you have to use your legs and not rely on gear. That’s where people go wrong.  Gear fails, your body doesn’t. Well …usually!” he grinned.

Ykaterina was stunned.  She had never seen anyone ride like Lambert.  He could stay on no matter what his horse did.  And he looked incredible doing it.  This man was such a puzzle.  Everything about his presentation belied what she was learning about him.  He came off as arrogant, cocky and rude to most people but once you got to know him he was intelligent, funny and kind.  She even just discovered he had an eidetic memory: he remembered everything he read.

“Lambert I thought you would die,” she said as he came back into the paddock.

“No way Kat.  I learned to ride with Geralt when we were little. I fell off a lot and he took me to the lake so if I did I wouldn’t hurt myself. Figured it out pretty quickly.  There’s nothing Beau can do to get rid of me now.  Did I tell you this guy is a great flying monster chaser?  If he sees flyers he loves to take off after them.  Made my contracts a whole lot easier.”

She patted Briar.  “We have a long way to go before we are anything like you two,” she said.  “I can barely hang on at a trot.”

“Takes time, Kat,” said Lambert.  “A long time and a lot of work. You’ll get there.  In the meantime you can ride Beau whenever you want to get a feel for how to do things. Want to get on with me and go for a ride? No jumping. Promise.”

She had loved their previous ride.  What she hadn’t loved was her show of weakness in front of Lambert, nor the way she felt when he was near her.  He had thankfully not brought up that day, nor the third bedroom.  He had shown nothing but sensitivity towards her by staying silent.

_Fates, but I want to hold onto you and ride off into the wilds, away from this pain and this longing and all the memories._

Lambert saw the change in her expression.  “Kat, why don’t you take Briar and we can just walk down the road. Give you and him a chance to get used to having no saddle.”

She couldn’t change her mind now, so instead she turned Briar around and headed for the gate.

They rode quietly along, Briar beside Beau.  Ykaterina felt at peace and content, she had realized lately that she truly enjoyed Lambert’s company.  She liked having someone to come home to at the end of the day again, someone to talk to and swap stories with.  Someone who made her laugh especially when the weight of her pain became too much to bear.

Often late at night she would hear him rummaging around in his room, or hear him in the kitchen or living room.  At first she would imagine it was _her_ witcher, that he had never abandoned her, and her perfect little world was still intact.  Gradually she accepted Lambert and his quirky ways, and felt safe when she heard him.

But the nights were still terrible.  She still tossed and turned, surrounding herself with pillows, trying to feel that she wasn’t alone, wishing someone would hold her so she could fall asleep.  Some nights were worse than others and those were the mornings she took an extra long bath, and ate in the garden and tried not to cry.  

Ykaterina was grateful that Lambert just acted like it was any other day, even though she was sure he knew something wasn’t quite right with her.  

“Hey Kat?” 

His voice broke through her reverie and she turned to him.  “Yes?”

“This thing, at the University.  I like it.”

“You mean the teaching position?”

He nodded.  “Yeah. It’s a whole lot better than being a witcher.  Always wondered what I would have become if not for Vesemir. Never figured it would be anything to do with academics though.”

“Why not? You're brilliant, Lambert!”

She had expected the usual smart mouth response from him, but what she got was a raw look of vulnerability.

“All I ever knew about myself was that I was worthless and stupid. As a kid my dad would say to me between beatings how a basket of potatoes was smarter than I was.  Then at Kaer Morhen the teachers there would tan my hide for not doing my homework or for goofing off in class. Called me a dumbass that would die to a drowner the day I left on the Path.  They didn’t get it that I already knew everything they taught us.”

“Because of your eidetic memory,” she said softly.  “Because you _loved_ to read, didn’t you Lambert. All your talk about not liking it is just an act.”

“Yeah.  I lived in that library.  Hid away in there every chance I got, reading everything I could get my hands on.  Didn’t need to sit in those boring classes listening to those assholes drone on and on.  They whipped me for it. Called me a smartass.  So I became one.  Might as well live up to people’s expectations right? Only Vesemir, who I hated, was decent to me.  He would put books in my room. Stuff about monsters and weird animals of the world.  I liked those.  All that shit I read back then I’m feeding back to the University now.”

She reached out a hand and squeezed his shoulder, eliciting a smile.  “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Lambert.  But I’m very pleased that you found something you enjoy.”

He was quiet, then he turned Beau around and headed back for the house, Briar following along.

“Thanks for bothering to get to know me, Kat,” he said when they had let the horses loose in the paddock.  “No one ever cared to before. Not even my brothers for the most part. Only ever had one good friend and I’ll tell you about him one day.”

Ykaterina gave him an evil grin.  “You know I couldn’t help it, Lambert. You pretty much forced yourself on me!”

He laughed.  “Yeah, I did didn’t I!”

“Bigtime,” she said.

“What do you say to dinner at the Red Door Inn tonight?” asked Lambert.  “My treat.”

Ykaterina thought about it.  “Ok, but I’m buying.  Because of all your work with me and Briar. Deal?”

Lambert gave her his endearing lop sided grin.  “You betcha, Katie-Kat!”


	18. Glam-Bert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An upcoming social event at the University gives Lambert a chance to play dress up, and he asks if he can choose Ykaterina's outfit to which she agrees.

* * *

“Does this mean I get to dress up?” asked Lambert hopefully, sitting across from Katie at her desk in her office at the University.

“You actually want to?” She was happily surprised at that.   _Her_  witcher had never been one for social events and the accompanying accoutrements. Lambert however had shown nothing but interest when she told him about the University’s annual cotillion.  Every year it was held to thank the investors and supporters of all the projects, Ykaterina’s translations was one of them.  It would be a night filled with food and drink, dancing and socializing.

Lambert had found himself a little niche among the rest of the staff.  Most of them, especially the women, liked him.  There were the usual people who were suspicious of him because he was a witcher, and others who were resentful because they felt an alumnus should have gotten the position, but they kept things civil.  Lambert didn’t seem to notice, he was enjoying himself.

They had found him his own little office just down the hall from hers.  It had once been a storage room but he didn’t mind, and his first request was for books.  Ykaterina and Franz had obliged him and taken him to the great library and the archives so he could pick out what he wanted.  He also asked if she could send them to Kaer Morhen so he could bring back the ones he wanted from there too.

“After the cotillion we can definitely go back!” she had promised him.  

“Maybe we could wear matching colors,” he suggested.  “I can dig up a tailor to make some glamorous outfits for us.”

She wrinkled up her nose.  “Matching colors and outfits Lambert? Really? That’s just strange.”

He grinned.  “Ok ok.  Well will you let me pick out a dress for you at least?”

She tilted her head.  “I don’t know. We have different tastes I think. It’s probably better if I pick out my own outfit.”

“Come on Kat. You know I’m good at this shit.  Let me pick it out, and if you don’t like it you don’t have to wear it. What do you say?”

Ykaterina gave a long sigh.  “You can’t take no for an answer, can you? It’s annoying!”

Lambert gave her his best smile.  “But adorable. It’s ok Kat, you can say it.” He tilted his head and fluttered his lashes and put on his best imitation of a woman.  “Oh Lambert, you are so adorable.  Of course you can pick out my dress for me, and do my hair too because you are so awesome at it!”

She stared at him, eyebrows raised and lips parted.  “I don’t even know what to say to that!”

“Well, _yes_ would be the ideal choice,” he suggested.

Ykaterina couldn’t help but smile, which made the witcher light up. _Irrepressible_ , she thought. “Ok, you can pick out a dress for me, and no sulking if I don’t like it, but the girls and I are going out to have our hair done that day so you can’t do that part, sorry Lambert.”

He grinned widely.  “Awesome. And witchers don’t sulk. They _brood.”_

 _“_ Well, no _brooding_ either. Deal?”

He nodded and stood up.  “I need to take your measurements.  So just go ahead and get undressed…”

“Lambert!” she got up and shoved him aside, heading for her bedroom.

“What…ok…should I follow or…” he grinned at her retreating back.

She shut her door a little harder than she meant to with a loud “ _NO!_ ”

He didn’t see the smile on her face.


	19. Amethyst and Black Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert's beautiful gift to Ykaterina for the cotillion throws her into a memory and leaves her in tears.

* * *

Ykaterina found the big white box on her bed when she returned home from the city.  There was a note on top that read _I know I’m not supposed to be in here, ever, for any reason, but I think you might forgive me this one time. Lambert. PS: I probably will brood if you don’t like it._

She laughed out loud in the empty silence and carefully opened the lid, peeling back layers of tissue paper.  She saw shimmering purple and black fabric and lifted it out carefully.

It took her breath away.  She had never seen a dress so beautiful and so perfect.  The corset bodice was black with purple on the back and sides, with purple ribbons in a criss cross down the front and black lace across the top.  There were little purple capped sleeves and a small peplum across the bottom edge. The skirt portion was ruffled black, with 3 purple lace strands running across from left to right. The partial overskirt, which came ¾ of the way down and hung from the back and sides was of purple with ruffled edges.  It was incredibly crafted, the layers of underskirt in a soft taffeta that she knew would rustle when she walked.

Ykaterina sat on the bed and ran her hands along it gently, a lump forming in her throat.  She couldn’t imagine the expense Lambert had incurred to have this made for her.  Even if she hadn’t liked it, the effort he had put forth alone guaranteed she would wear it.  She was about to close the box, and try the dress on when she noticed something else inside it.

Wrapped up carefully in more layers of tissue paper was a sparkling silver tiara with amethyst and black sapphires that were inlaid in the shape of flowers. A sob escaped Ykaterina’s lips as she turned away from all of it and escaped into her garden.  She leaned heavily against the trellis, the scent of her roses and peonies wafting over to her in the warm summer sun.

_“Oh come on!” she cried laughing, and pulled on his hand, dragging him into the dress shop.  “It won’t kill you to look at them.  It’s just dresses my love!”  
_

_He had sighed and let her lead him in.  There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her, his lady, his love.  To see her eyes light up at the beautiful ball gowns was worth it._

_“Look at this one,” she had said, holding it up.  It was a soft pink with tiny rosebuds embroidered along the bodice.  It had no overskirt and no underskirts and it was simple and lovely, the kind of dress one wore to a garden party.  
_

_“It would look pretty on you,” he had said somewhat awkwardly.  He had trouble expressing himself in words, when the feelings were just too great inside him._

_The seamstress smiled at Ykaterina, but when her eyes met his she quickly looked away, good breeding dictating that she not stare. Instinctively he turned his head, hiding the horrible disfiguring scars from her sight.  He knew what the woman was thinking, what they always thought when they saw the two of them together. Such a beautiful woman, what is she doing with a monster like that?_

_He felt suddenly uncomfortable and desperately wanted to leave.  Ykaterina’s eyes met his and she knew immediately what was going through his mind.  She noticed the way people reacted to her beautiful, perfect boy.  She reached up and lay a hand on his face, on the side that he tried to hide from the world._

_The seamstress picked up a tiara and turned Ykaterina towards the large mirror that hung on the wall, surrounded by layers of tulle and tiny flowers.  She placed it on the sorceress’ head and looped her hair around it._

_“In Toussaint, where I am from,” the woman said, “the Duchess wears her tiara in this fashion with her hair wrapped around it.  Isn’t it lovely?”  
_

_Ykaterina loved it.  It was made of silver, with sparkling amethysts and black sapphires cast in the shape of flowers.  It was the most beautiful piece of jewellry she had ever seen.  The woman turned to her witcher and told him the price, which she mentioned was far below it’s actual value, and how stunning it looked on his lady love._

_Ykaterina’s eyes met his in the mirror and she saw the sorrow there.  A witcher was not a man of wealth and means.  They survived from contract to contract and often went without for long stretches.  She knew there was no way her sweet love could ever have afforded that tiara._

_She removed it from her head and returned it with a smile, saying that as a Professor she had no use for such baubles, that her line of work was anything but glamorous.  She graciously thanked the woman and took her witcher’s hand to lead him outside._

_She would never forget the pain in his eyes as she never forgot the beautiful tiara, that was now hers._

Lambert came home and went to his room, throwing his stuff down haphazardly as he always did.  His stomach was shouting at him as usual, and as he turned to leave he spied Ykaterina’s room and saw the dress and the tiara laid out on the bed.

“Kat?” he called out.  “You home?”

As he crossed the living room she came in from the garden and he smiled at her.  “There you are!  So…am I going to be brooding all evening? Do you like it?”

He was rather shocked to see that her eyes were red and swollen, obviously from crying.  He expected her to tell him how awful it was and that she would never wear it.  “It’s ok, we made a deal remember?”

She walked to him and said softly. “Lambert…I love it. More than you could ever know.”

Ykaterina stood on her toes and gently kissed him on his cheek, then went to her room and closed the door.

 


	20. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert makes a startling discovery about his feelings; Ykaterina and her two best friends have a heart to heart before the cotillion.

“Ok Lambert, come sit with me here on the sofa a moment, please.”  Ykaterina herself sat down, and waited for the witcher to join her.  He looked at her dubiously a moment then he grinned and leaped down beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulders and trying to pull her close.

“It’s ok Kat.  I already know everything about ploughing. I’m a pro.  Don’t need the talk. Can demonstrate if you want!”

Ykaterina rolled her eyes, removed his arm from her shoulder and moved to the edge of the sofa.  “Ugh, Lambert. Can we please be serious for a moment?”

“Definitely.  That’s what I’ve been trying to get at for awhile now.  Serious ploughing. Me, you...”

“Lambert!” She scowled at him and he sighed, adopting a caricature of a serious pose.

“I want to talk to you about the cotillion tonight.  I don’t need to tell you that you can’t act like a fool.  You, and the rest of us, will be representing the University at this function. The people who fund all the projects and make sizeable donations to the establishment itself will be there.  There will be many aristocrats present.”

He nodded.  “Yeah, Franz told me all about it already.”

“You do understand the importance of being at your best then, right?  I know you are a very candid person Lambert, but in these situations you just have to learn to bite your tongue sometimes.” She did her best to speak to him kindly, not wanting him to feel that she thought of him in a negative way.  In truth it was just the opposite.  He hadn’t put a foot wrong from the first day he showed up to teach the class.  It had both surprised and delighted her when she heard the rave reviews of his performance.

He tried to creep closer but she held her arm out and stopped him.  He sat back.  “Have I acted like a fool even once Kat?  Even that first day when I walked in on Franz talking out of his ass, I wasn’t being a fool.  I was being honest. He doesn’t know jack shit about monsters.”

“Ok Lambert, I get what you are saying. But tonight, its extra important that you keep that honesty of yours in check, alright?  Promise me.”

“I promise, Kat. I promise I will be a good boy.”

She stood up and looked down at him, and he held his arms out.  “Let’s hug on it, make it official.”

“Lambert, give it up.”

“Ok I’ll sit on my hands, won’t touch you.   _You_ just hug _me_!  I’ll even close my eyes!”  He squeezed his eyes shut.  Ykaterina did her best to suppress her laughter.  No matter how annoying he could be, Lambert always made her laugh. She looked at him a moment, then quickly swooped in and gave him a very quick kiss.

“There. Sealed with a kiss. Now I have to go with the girls and get my hair done.  I’ll see you at the University tonight, ok?”

By the time the witcher opened his eyes, she had gone. He sat unmoving for a long time.  What had started out as simple curiosity about an enigmatic woman had become a friendship, and Lambert suddenly realized something else.  

_I_ _’m in love with her.  I’m 10 shades of fucked and completely in love._

_*     *      *     *     *     *_

Luckily it had been a dry summer, so there would be no puddles to deal with on the walk to the University from the home of one of Ykaterina’s friends.  She had had the stylist weave the tiara into her hair, the way the woman from Toussaint had described it so many years ago.  Lyssa and Shelba couldn’t stop gushing over her until she blushed and became very self conscious.

“Lambert is going to die when he sees you,” said Lyssa wistfully.  Her green ball gown contrasted beautifully with her deep red hair, which was lavishly styled in an updo.  Lyssa was a true diva. She lived for formal events.  She also still had a huge crush on the witcher.  “I can’t believe he actually picked this outfit out for you.  Is there anything he can’t do?”

“Behave normal,” said Ykaterina wryly.

“Normal is boring!” exclaimed Shelba.  Her shoulder length blonde hair was caught up in a stunning jewelled hair clip, soft ringlets falling around her pretty face.  She had on a gown of the palest blue with tiny roses on an overskirt of pale cream tulle.  Her large blue eyes were full of adoration as she looked at her friend.  “I wish I had someone as adorable as Lambert to go to this thing with.  I’ll probably end up dancing with Marcus from taxidermy all night.  He’s dreadful and won’t let me alone.”

Ykaterina sat down carefully on Lyssa’s settee.  “I think you ladies have had too much mead already.  Lambert isn’t adorable.  He’s as annoying as a mosquito in your bed net, messy as a teenager and can’t take no for an answer either.”

“I wouldn’t _want_ to say no to him,” said Lyssa wistfully.

Ykaterina rolled her eyes. “Trust me, you would.  He might be charming during classes but living with him is a whole other ballgame.”

“I’m glad this stunning dress fits you, Katia,” said Shelba, pulling the bottom and straightening the over skirt for her.  “I was worried that it might be too small.  I’m so petite with no curves.”

Ykaterina smiled.  “I had to open the stays on the bodice some.  I was wondering how on earth Lambert knew what size to commission.  So it was you who helped him?”

Shelba nodded. “I guess he had asked Franz how to go about it and Franz said that I was the closest in size.  I think he should have used Lyssa.  She’s taller but she’s closer to your body type.  I had fun Katia.  I disagree with your description of Lambert. He was really well behaved and funny.  I think you are too hard on him.”

Ykaterina chewed on her lower lip.  “I can’t give him more than I already have, Shelba.  I don’t want to set myself up to experience another heartbreak.”

Shelba sat down beside her friend.  “It’s been a long time. That other guy...he’s gone.  He was a stupid fool to leave you but you are better for it.  Why would you want someone in your life who could just do that at the drop of a hat?  Making all those promises then one day just going poof?  You always deserved better than him, Katia. We all felt that way.”

Ykaterina looked at her, then up at Lyssa.  “No one knew him like I did.  It sounds so cliché but it’s true.  He was different when it was just us together.  He was very shy and private, not social and over the top like Lambert.”

“Lambert isn’t over the top,” said Lyssa.  “He’s normal.  You always had to go to the cotillions alone.  At least this witcher wants to do things with you.”

“He’s going because he is staff, not because of me,” said Ykaterina pointedly.

“You are being intentionally obtuse!” cried Shelba.  “He looks at you like you are the Empress!  He would do anything you asked!”

“Except clean his room, pick up after himself, or better yet, find somewhere of his own to live!”

Lyssa sighed heavily.  “If those are his only sins you’ve set the bar way too high Katia.  He’s smart, he’s funny, he’s handsome, and he is obviously very generous.  I mean girl, this dress and that tiara didn’t come cheap.”

Ykaterina looked down, guilt washing over her. “I know.”

“You must have _some_ kind of feelings for him though, even a little?” asked Shelba.

Ykaterina looked into the wide blue eyes.  “Yes,” she nearly whispered. “But...”

“You’re scared,” finished Shelba for her.  “Love is scary.”

“But it’s worth it!” cried Lyssa. “It’s the best feeling in the world!”

“And the worst one when it leaves you,” said Ykaterina.  “When you wake up one morning and the person you loved with all your heart suddenly doesn’t love _you_ anymore. And you have to just continue on with your life as if nothing ever happened.  It’s a living hell and it’s my reality.”

The ladies were silent for a few moments. “You are hanging onto the past, when the future is begging you to come forward,” said Shelba softly.  “You deserve to be happy, and you have to give yourself permission for it.”

“Katia,” said Lyssa, sitting on the other side of her.  “I don’t think he stopped loving you at all.  I think those witchers are a bit messed up in the head.  I mean really, they are pretty near immortal, had their childhood stripped away from them, were subjected to all kinds of horrors, and look how they live.  It has to impact a person.”

“And yet you want to date one, and think I should too.  Is there supposed to be logic in that, Lyssa? Because if so, I missed the point.”

“I was trying to describe what I think happened.  It doesn’t mean that Lambert is this way too.  In fact he seems totally different.  He’s crazy about you. Everyone sees it except you.”

“I _see_ him as a friend,” said Ykaterina.

“Well,” said Shelba devilishly.  “He could be a friend with benefits!  I mean look at him, really! Oh to be a fly on your bathroom wall, Katia!”

Ykaterina and Lyssa both stared at her then giggled like schoolgirls.  “You dirty bird!” cried Lyssa.  “Here I thought I was the only one that undressed him with my eyes!”

Ykaterina gaped at them both, open mouthed.  “I never heard either of you go on like this about anyone!  And for it to be _Lambert_ of all people! I mean I _like_ him fine but what you two are going on about...ew!”

Lyssa took her arm and leaned close.  “Ew? I bet that sexy piece of manmeat can plough all night long and still want more. I’ve heard all about witcher stamina.”

Ykaterina shuddered and stood up.  “Ok stop it, both of you!  I totally don’t want to hear the word _ploughing_ and _Lambert_ in the same sentence.  You know I’m not into that kind of thing.”

Shelba grinned and sighed, tucking her hands beneath her chin.  “Our Katia is a romantic.  She prefers to _make love_ to her witchers!”

“Still,” said Lyssa, her eyes half closed with imagined desire.  “He could still do _that_ all night long.  Keep us informed, Katia.  Enquiring minds want to know!”

“And fantasize!” giggled Shelba.

Ykaterina rolled her eyes and huffed, pulling both of her girlfriend’s up.  “You two need to stop dreaming about Lambert and get your cloaks.  We need to go!”

Shelba touched her shoulder and manifested a pretty cream colored wrap. Lyssa conjured up a matching dark green cloak, but then decided to go with a black, just like Ykaterina’s.

“Do you remember at Aretuza, that blacksmith’s apprentice? What was his name again?” asked Shelba as they walked out into the street.

Lyssa giggled.  “Barnabas Bartleby!  He was himself quite a stallion! And I was his little mare for that entire summer!”

Laughing, the ladies joined hands, swinging them happily as they laughed and reminisced on their walk to the University of Oxenfurt


	21. The Cotillion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert's impeccable behavior at the University cotillion impresses Ykaterina; a strange woman from his past appears; Ykaterina and Lambert have a bit too much fun with vodka and she does something she regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a 12 course meal is a real thing! What it basically comes down to is what we usually pile onto one plate now, is offered up as separate plates in small quantities. The purpose is to allow the diner to truly enjoy each piece as a separate entity.

Lambert was standing just outside of the Great Hall doors when Ykaterina, Lyssa and Shelba walked up the stairs.

Their eyes met and Ykaterina whispered “Fates,” and stopped dead.

“Be still my heart,” said Shelba.

“He sure cleans up nice. Kill me now,” breathed Lyssa.

Lambert was wearing a cream colored fine silk shirt with ruffles down the front. His long jacket reached his ankles and was of a deep blue velvet with several shiny silver buttons down both sides.  His breeches were black, as was his shoes.  The entire outfit was immaculately tailored and fit him to perfection. He bowed to Ykaterina and her friends, but took _her_ hand, kissing it briefly.  She never imagined that Lambert would have any courtly manners to speak of.

“You look beautiful Katie-Kat,” he said, his eyes filled with tenderness.  He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led her inside, Shelba and Lyssa following behind.

“You look really great too Lambert,” she said, smiling up at him.  

“Yeah? You like?” He puffed out his chest just a little.

“Yes, I like. Very much.”

Ykaterina’s friends wandered off to speak to other colleagues, and she and Lambert found Franz.  The older man opened his arms and gave her a careful hug, then kissed her on the cheek.  “Katia!  Lambert!  How wonderful you two look together!”  He patted Lambert’s shoulder.  “I see how you make her glow.”

Lambert looked at her.  “She glows because she’s gorgeous.  Nothing to do with me.  I’m just the pup hanging around hoping for scraps from her table!”

Franz let out a belly laugh, which made Ykaterina smile as well.  She heard her name called and turned around.  It was one of her benefactors, the Marquis Bois D’Enghien.  He was a large, round man with a red face and wide smile.  He was always jovial and just happy about being alive. He had funded her entire field work budget for the year, and all he asked was that she share with him some of what she had discovered.

“Ykaterina!  Little dove!  How beautiful you look! I have waited so long to see you, to hear what wonders you have discovered in the world around us.  Come, come. Sit by me and tell me!”

Ykaterina saw Lyssa pull Lambert away with a wink at her, giving her time with the Marquis.

Lambert was dragged off to the refreshment table.  “Who was that guy?” he asked.

“That is the Marquis Bois D’Enghien.  He funded all of Katia’s field work for the year.  He’s a very nice man.  His wife died a few years ago, and he just threw himself into supporting the University.  He loves Katia’s work.” Lyssa put a plate into his hands.  “So she told me you are always hungry.  You can eat yourself to death at this bash.”

Lambert watched Ykaterina and the Marquis for a moment.  She looked comfortable and happy, so he began loading up his plate.  It dawned on him that he had become rather protective of her.  Lyssa noticed.  “It’s ok, Lambert, they are good friends.  She enjoys his company as much as he enjoys hers. He lives in Toussaint so they don’t see each other often. Now eat. Just not too much, as there is a formal 12 course dinner in about an hour.”

“Fuck yeah!” exclaimed Lambert happily.

When the dinner was announced, Ykaterina rejoined Lambert and her friends.   
The guests were seated first, then the alumni and staff.  Ykaterina saw the spread of dishes and cutlery laid before her and realized she had never even thought to teach Lambert what to use and when.   _Maybe he will just copy what the rest of us are doing_ , she thought hopefully.

Her worries were all for naught.  With amazed eyes she watched him navigate through the meal with no errors.  He seemed perfectly at home and conversed when spoken to and didn’t utter a single cuss word.

She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.  “Who are you, and what have you done with the witcher Lambert?”

He turned to her, his lips close against her own ear and responded with “what you see isn’t always what you get.”  When she had finally recovered from the tingling in her body from his closeness and looked up, she saw Lyssa and Shelba watching her from the across the table, their expressions could only be described as hopelessly romantic.  Ykaterina scowled at them and they laughed.

She relaxed somewhat as she realized that there was indeed more to Lambert than she had imagined.  Where had he learned the social graces?  Some of it had been taught to them while they were boys at Kaer Morhen, but she knew that navigating a 12 course meal hadn’t been one of the lessons.   _Her_ witcher hadn’t known a thing about it although she had never put it to the test.  Social engagements weren’t his thing and she had never forced him.  Lambert had no trouble downing the entire meal, and when it was concluded and everyone moved into the Great Hall for the dancing, he grabbed a glass of mead and downed it quickly on the move.

“My only complaint,” he said as they walked.  “Is that there isn’t anything stronger than wine.  I’d kill for some White Gull right now.”

“What is White Gull?” she asked curiously.

“Poison. Pure poison,” he answered longingly.

“Wonderful,” she answered wryly.  “I’ve got some Vodka in my office we can get into later, if you continue to behave.”  Her eyes were sparkling as she said it and he laughed.

“So do you know how to dance?” she asked him as they settled onto some comfortable chairs spread around the room.

Lambert nodded.  “Yeah. Learned some of that at the keep. Haven’t danced in 10 years though, maybe longer.”

“Things might be vastly different then you remember,” she said.  “You’ll have to excuse yourself if you are asked to participate and you don’t know the steps.”

“Don’t worry about me, Kat.  I won’t make an ass of myself.  Promised you, remember?”

She smiled.  “You have been amazing so far, so no, I’m not worried!”

“Glad you are starting to understand that I am made of awesome with a side of great.  Taking you awhile but we're getting there.”

Ykaterina rolled her eyes and grinned.

Lyssa crept up beside her and cupped her ear.  “Would it be ok if I asked Lambert to dance?” she whispered.

“Lyssa, he’s not my guy, and he can do what he wants. You don’t need to ask me!”

Lyssa curtsied before Lambert.  “Might I have this dance?” she asked, rather formally.  She noticed that the witcher looked at Ykaterina first, who was gazing out over the dance floor at the assembling couples.  It was to be the elegant quadrille, and Lyssa wondered if her friend was purposely looking away.  She took Lambert’s arm and they found their place on the floor.

Ykaterina’s eyes were drawn to the handsome witcher.  This particular quadrille had become popular quite recently, yet he knew it perfectly.  It most definitely hadn’t been taught at Kaer Morhen.   _He’s an enigma,_ she thought.   _There is one heck of a lot I don’t know about this guy._

Lyssa couldn’t help the puppy dog eyes she gave Lambert and Shelba commented on it as she sat down beside her friend. “That woman has it so bad for him! I’ve never seen her this crazy over anyone since Aretuza. Really Katia you shouldn’t encourage her.  Lambert only has eyes for you!”

“Not this again, Shelba,” sighed Ykaterina.  “Lambert is just a friend and he can dance with anyone he wants.  You can dance with him too.  It really doesn’t matter so stop making a big deal out of it.  He can do what he likes.”

Shelba pursed her lips.  “You are most definitely being obtuse now.”

When the quadrille ended, and the next dance was announced, Lambert returned Lyssa to her seat with a bow and looked at Ykaterina.  “What do you say, Kat?  Go a round with me? It’s a fast dance. Need to burn off this dinner I stuffed myself on.”  He held out his hand.  She looked up into his eyes and placed her hand in his, letting him lead her out onto the floor.

To her surprise once more, Lambert was an excellent dance partner.  She had thought she would need to lead, but he knew the steps and led her beautifully. It was a lively spinning and skipping dance, and his boundless energy was joyful.  Ykaterina forgot about her worries and inhibitions and enjoyed herself, laughing with glee at each spinning step.  It was over far too soon, and she found that she didn’t wish to return to her seat.

They were intercepted by a middle-aged noblewoman, impeccably dressed and dripping with jewels.  She smiled respectfully at Ykaterina but her attention was on Lambert.

“As I live and breathe!  Witcher Lambert, of all people!”  She offered her hand and he bowed, kissing it lightly.  It was strange to see Lambert behaving as a courtly gentleman.  “Milady Alexandra, a pleasure to see you again,” said Lambert.

The woman seemed to blush and look at him coyly.  “The _pleasure_ ,” she said, accenting the word in a sultry tone.  “Will _always_ be mine. Why don’t you be a dear and get us all some wine, so I might converse with your lovely companion?”

Ykaterina felt the hesitation in Lambert, and saw the muscles in his jaw twitch, but Lady Alexandra took her arm and led her to the far edge of the dance floor where it was quieter.

“Are you an alumnus?” she asked curiously.  “Before you answer that, allow me to introduce myself.  I am Alexandra Minerva of the House of Absilom. Our family home is near Novigrad.”

Ykaterina had no inkling of the woman’s family, nobles always made themselves sound so important when in reality some of them occupied the remains of a manor and lived in a single room with one aging servant and an old dog.  She smiled politely and gave her name and function at the University.

“Professor of antiquities!  It sounds exotic indeed,” she purred.  “The University must be paying its professors a great deal these days, if you catch my meaning!”

Ykaterina didn’t.  “I’m sorry?” she asked.

“Oh no need to be shy about it,” Lady Alexandra smiled.  “You must be rather well off to be able to afford _him.”_ She indicated in Lambert’s direction.

Ykaterina blinked a few times, trying to understand.  “I’m sorry Lady Alexandra but I have no idea what you mean.  Lambert and I are friends, he is a teacher here at the University.”

Before the noblewoman could respond, Lambert returned and handed them the precariously held wine glasses.  Lady Alexandra held her glass up.  “To old friends and new acquaintances,” she said.  

Ykaterina clearly saw discomfort in Lambert’s eyes. He no longer looked at ease.  Lady Alexandra looked at him in a way that the sorceress could only describe as sensual, and it puzzled her.  Perhaps they had had a relationship in years past?  It didn’t look quite that way to her, but before she could think further on it, Shelba approached her.

“Franz is looking for you,” her friend said.  “He has a gentleman with him who wants to ask about your translation work!”

Ykaterina looked at Lambert and Lady Alexandra and realized she couldn’t refuse to speak with Franz’s guest.  She excused herself with the appropriate amount of regret and followed Shelba.  As she sat with the older professor and the man with him, who was an Ofieri noble, she couldn’t help but glance at Lambert, who looked for all the world like a tiger being backed up against the bars of a cage.

She tried to pay attention to her conversation, and when she looked up again both of them had gone, but she saw Lyssa looking in the direction of the balcony and beckoning Shelba to her side.  Her loyal friends, always up to something. In this case she surprised herself with the thought that she hoped they were spying on Lambert.

It was a good hour before the Ofieri noble asked if he could contract her in the near future.  She agreed politely, contracts were always good, and this man promised to pay well.  Ykaterina practically ran from the area to find Lambert and her friends.

She found him at the balcony, Lyssa and Shelba on either side of him.

“We chased the old hag away,” whispered Shelba in her ear, making Ykaterina very nearly laugh out loud.

Lambert turned around and his face lit up when he saw her.  “Hey Kat, having a good time?”

“Want to go and get that vodka now?” she asked.

Lambert grinned.  “Fuck yeah!  Real man’s liquor.  No offence Kat but all this girly wine is not doing it for me.  Your office, right?”

She nodded and excused herself to her friends, who had that look on their faces again, the hopeless romantic swooning look.  She poked each of them on the forehead.  “Stop being so weird!” she exclaimed, making them laugh.

Lambert followed her into the darkened hallways to her office. She got her key from the storage closet shelf and opened the door.  The witcher saw the hurricane lamp with the candle inside and used his fire sign on it, making it spring to life. Ykaterina opened her desk and retrieved two glasses and a bottle of vodka.  She poured the drink and held up her glass.

“To your new career as a teacher!” she said and touched her glass to his.  They drank that first toast down and poured another.  Lambert looked thoughtful for a few moments.  “To...you, Kat.  For being awesome.”  They drank to that.  And they drank to the University, then to Oxenfurt, then to her friends. _All of them_.

An hour later Lambert was sitting in her chair watching her trying to draw on the blackboard. Whatever it was she had initially started with had mutated into something entirely different and Ykaterina was laughing trying to finish it.  She didn’t drink often, and was in no way equal to the witcher.  She was 3 sheets to the wind and he barely felt the buzz.

“What the fuck is it supposed to be now?” he asked.  “Didn’t you start off with a horse? Looks like a fiend. I can’t draw worth shit but damn I think I can do a better horse!”

“Its...it’s....I don’t remember,” she slurred her words slightly, “Maybe I need another drink to help me with it.”

“I think you’ve had more than enough,” said Lambert, amused.

She turned around to the board again but her feet weren’t exactly attached to her brain and she stumbled with a shriek.  Lambert reached out and caught her and she fell onto his lap, grinning.

“Oh, happy landing!” she giggled and put her arms around his neck.  She stared into his eyes, which were now almost black, the pupils covering the amber so he could see in the faint candle light.

She kissed him.

Lambert, stunned by the action, didn’t respond at first, but when she took his face in her hands and devoured his mouth with hers, he couldn’t help himself.

But despite the fire that his blood had become, and the intensity of his desire, Lambert took her hands and pulled away from her.

“Katie-Kat...I can’t do this. Not this way.”

“Lambert,” she whined.  “Don’t you want me?”

He had to laugh at that and let go of her hands, cupping her face.  “Oh you have no idea,” he said softly.  “You won’t remember a damn thing in the morning, and that isn’t the way this is gonna go.”

She wasn’t comprehending his words and grinned at him, trying to kiss him again but he stood up.  “We need to get going home,” he said.  “You're gonna have one raging headache in the morning!”

Ykaterina couldn’t focus, and she could barely stand straight.  Lambert pulled her close and held her.  “I’m going to be a huge prick now,” he said.  “And tell you something only because you won’t remember it.”  He tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes, which were half closed and slightly glassy.  “Katie-Kat, I love you.  I love you so much it fucking kills me.  Every day I want to cut the head off the asshole who screwed you up so much that you won’t give anyone else a chance.  So there it is.  Maybe one day I’ll have the balls to tell you this when you aren’t pissed out of your tree.”

He picked her up in his arms and she began reciting poetry, or the words of a song, or fates knew what.  

All Lambert could think about was how it had felt to kiss her.


	22. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina is mortified by what happened at the cotillion with Lambert; the witcher teases her mercilessly over it

Ykaterina wasn’t sure if it was the birdsong or the light pouring in through her window that awoke her, but whichever it was might as well have been the Nilfgaardian army.  She sat up and her head was assaulted with a stabbing, blinding pain, followed by the incessant, agonizing throbbing in time with her heartbeat. She opened one eye just a slit, enough to make her way to the curtain and pull it shut.  Even the gentle sound of _that_ made her wince.

Her beautiful ball gown lay crumpled up on the floor, topped by one stocking, the other of which was still on her leg attached to her garter.  Her tiara was still hanging onto her head precariously and she carefully untangled it from her hair and lay it on the dresser.  Aside from those and her panties, she was not wearing a stitch of clothing.

A sudden feeling of horror dawned on Ykaterina as she sat back down slowly on the bed, trying her best to disregard the pain and nausea that threatened to overwhelm her.

_What in the nine hells happened last night?_

She remembered the cotillion; the dinner, the dancing, then drinking the vodka in her office with Lambert.

_Oh fates no....we drank a toast or two, then....then what?  How did I get here? Did Lambert get me home? He must have._

Her mind suddenly replayed a snippet of her evening.

_Lambert’s soft, full lips against hers. His arms holding her tightly to him. The heat from his body._

She groaned and curled up on the bed.   _What did I do?  I actually kissed him? I’m sure he kissed me back too. But what else did we do after that?  Ok Ykaterina, think!  You aren’t completely naked. So probably nothing like THAT happened.  But other things could have!  Lots of things could have happened!  Oh fates how can I ever look Lambert in the eyes again after this?  I’m never leaving my room, never, never, never!_

She was mortified.  Not since her days at Aretuza had she dared be so bold and drank until she forgot herself.  And that was with her girlfriends, never with a guy. She had not, in all her life, gotten drunk with a man and not known what she had done!  It was completely unlike her and she used to admonish her friends for doing exactly that!

She pulled a pillow over her head with a moaning grunt.  Life was just too loud and bright at the moment and she wanted to sleep for a week or at least until she felt human again.   _How can I face Lambert after this?  He will think I’m totally wanton and craven now, which I most certainly am not!  Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She dozed off and woke up an hour or so later, hunger gnawing in the pit of her stomach.   _I could simply live out my shame in here, surviving off the water from the bathroom taps._ The absurd thought made her laugh, but the pain in her head stopped her. _I need food, I need a healing tea, I need to portal myself far far away from all and sundry._

Ykaterina realized that her desire for anonymous isolation would never work and she had to suck up the consequences of her actions.  However, it didn’t mean she had to rush it.

She filled the bathtub and poured her most luxurious bath soap into it, leaning back and enjoying the quiet.   _I definitely need to find a healing tea,_ she thought. _Something to take the edge off this headache.  I’m dehydrated too, that’s probably causing the worst of it._

Shewashed her hair carefully as it felt that every nerve and fibre on her head was raw and waving in the air.  She gingerly dried herself and cringed through an asymmetrical braiding, then put on her softest most comfortable dress and sandals.

She had hoped that Lambert had gone off somewhere. He wasn’t scheduled for classes but maybe he had errands to run.  Maybe she would get away with not having to face him and be able to steal some sustenance from the kitchen and abscond with it back to her room.   _Or into a portal far, far away_ , she thought again.

Lambert looked up from the dining table where he was reading. “Hey Kat, how’s your head?” He grinned shamelessly.

Ykaterina winced and sat down slowly, eyes half closed.  “Lambert, do you have to be so damn loud?”

“That was my indoor voice, Kat,” he whispered.  “So I take it you don’t want me singing you any love songs?”

She groaned and put her head down on the table, her arms over her head. The witcher lifted his chair and put it right next to hers, then put his head down on the table too, resting it on his arms.

“So...how much of last night do you actually remember?” he asked softly.

Her reply was an agonized moan.

“That much huh? Well let me fill you in!”

“Lambert...be quiet. _Please._ I’d rather not remember any of it.”

He chuckled.  “Fuck no.  Can’t go through life with amnesia. So, I carried you all the way home, and you were singing to me and everyone on the streets.  You have a cute voice, Kat. Should do something with that. Anyway I get you back here and take you to your room...”

She made a wailing sound.  “Lambert.... _no more_....please just let me sit here in blissful, quiet ignorance!”

“I took off your shoes, then loosened the ties on the top part of your dress.”

She raised her head and looked at him, bleary eyed.  “Y...you undressed me?” _Kill me now_ , she thought miserably.

Lambert shook his head.  “No. I undid you.  Told you it was up to you to get undressed.  I went to my room after that.  Figured if I heard a crash or a loud thump I’d come check on you. Other than that I guess you managed. Did you?”

She could have cried with relief.  “I got my dress off and one stocking.  I need a healing tea...and food...and more sleep.”

He got up.  “I’ll get you sorted out, Kat.  That little bash was pretty cool. Helps me understand why Geralt gets his ass into places like that.”

She heard the overly loud sounds of Lambert in the kitchen and covered her ears.  He brought her some tea and a plate of leftovers.  Gratefully she took a sip of the tea and tried to eat.  “Never, _ever_ let me do that again,” she said.

Lambert laughed and she cringed.  “Sorry Kat...but as for stopping you.  I wouldn’t dream of it.  You are an adorable drunk.  Like me.  Get all touchy feely like...or so I’ve been told.  I never remember either.”

She blinked at him with raised eyebrows, exhaled heavily then tried to resume her meal.   _Please don’t mention the kiss,_ she silently begged.   _Please don’t make me have to deal with that._

She thought she had gotten away with it when he didn’t say a word, she dared to believe that the fates truly could be merciful to stupid women who should have known better, but then Lambert leaned back in his chair, eyeing her with amusement.  “You know, you have the _sweetest_ kisses.  Maybe one day we can do that when you are sober. What do you say Kat?”

Ykaterina turned and stared at him with huge eyes and her chewing came to an abrupt stop. Without a word, she got up from the table and lurched to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Lambert tilted his head back, put his hands over his face and laughed as silently as he could.


	23. Lambert 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witcher Lambert shares a rather shocking aspect of his past!

Lambert knocked softly on her door.  “Hey c’mon Kat.  I got dinner prepared and on the table and it actually didn’t turn out too horrible.  You need to eat. This whole thing, it’s no big deal. Don’t know why you are being so weird about it. Come out.”

She lifted the corner of the pillow that was over her head.  “Go away, Lambert! Let me wallow in my shame.”

He laughed.  “Can I at least open the door so I can look at you while we talk?”

“No, go away!” she whined.  She knew he wouldn’t listen to her and she was right.  He opened the door and held onto the lintel and leaned into the room.

“Seriously, it’s not a big deal. So you got drunk. I spent years getting drunk and doing all sorts of stupid shit.  Sometimes alone, sometimes with my brothers. And the shit I got into was sometimes pretty awful Kat. You might not like me anymore if I told you about it.”

She moved the pillow off her head and held it in her arms.  “I already don’t like you, Lambert,” she said blandly.

He grinned.  “Yeah? I have proof to the contrary!”

“Lambert! Ugh! Stop!”

“No, that’s totally not what you said last night. It was more like _Lambert, don’t you want me_?”

She shrieked and threw the pillow at him.  “You horrible creature, get out of my room!”

Lambert started laughing and threw the pillow back at her.  She covered herself with her sheet and curled up, vehemently telling him to get lost.  He responded by describing the meal he had made for them. All of her favorite dishes and appetizers.  He was by no means a great cook, but he had been reading up on it with the aim to impress her. His usual charms didn’t seem to be working so he figured why not. Extra skills never hurt.

“Kat, do you really think that was the first time a woman has gotten totally stewed and tried to seduce me? I'm over 100. Trust me I've been there many times. Let’s eat. I'm starving.”

She uncovered herself with a big sigh.  “I want you to stop tormenting me about this.”

“I will when you stop making it such a big deal.  It isn't.”

She slowly emerged, not willing to look him in the eyes.  She slipped her sandals on and wandered into the dining room.  Lambert had indeed laid out a lovely meal, complete with candles, even though the sun hadn't set.

“Hope you like it,” he said as she sat down.

“My turn to do dinner tomorrow night,” Ykaterina said, loading up her plate.

“If you survive the night after eating my cooking,” joked Lambert, trying to get her to look at him.

She did, when he wasn't paying attention.  His hair wasn't neatly smoothed back as it usually was, little strands stuck up here and there and some of it fell down over his forehead.

 _He’s cute,_ she thought, then followed it up with an admonishment straight from the heart not to think of Lambert that way. This time however, her mind argued back.   _Why not?  He’s definitely cute.  And he’s a great kisser._ She cringed at her inner monologue.  Her every effort to forget her shame of the previous night met with nothing but resistance both from Lambert _and_ from herself.

She focused on her plate, eating quietly, and her mind wandered to the cotillion again.  This time she remembered the Lady Alexandra and her strange statements.  Since Lambert had found it prudent to torment _her_ about her faux pas, she now considered it fair game to question _him_ on his own possible sins, of which there were undoubtedly many.  He was a witcher.   _They_  moved through life dragging along their very own sin bins.

“So Lambert, yesterday at the cotillion.  You seemed rather uncomfortable with the Lady Alexandra.”

“Mmhm,” he said, and this time _he_ wouldn't look at _her._

 _“_ Former lover of yours? The kind that starts with a raging bonfire and ends in a deep cave in the Koviri mountains?”

Lambert shook his head, still not looking up.  “She was a client,” he said.

Ykaterina saw his jaw stiffen up and his entire body language close.  There was definitely a story here, and had he left her well enough alone earlier, she wouldn't have said another word. But as it was, all was fair in love and war.

“Didn't pay out the contract as promised?”

“It was fine.” 

“She certainly had her eyes all over you, and it seemed to me she wanted more than just to look!  She was pretty much devouring you in her head.”

He suddenly turned to her, his eyes on fire. “You really want to go there, Kat? You know you can’t unhear shit once it’s out.”

“I’m not stupid, Lambert. I know that.  I asked because I want to know. So dig into that sin bin of yours and let’s hear it.”

She saw the muscles of his jaw twitch and he sat back in his chair.  “Lady Alexandra’s contract wasn’t for a monster.  It was for _me_.”

“For you?” she asked, puzzled.  “I don’t think I understand.”

“Gotta start at the beginning.”  Lambert smoothed down his beard, then his hair. “This totally sucks, and I wish you hadn’t brought it up. You know I told you I don’t like being a witcher.  Never did.  Life started out like crap for me from day one. My father was a piece of shit.  Would spend all our money on booze, then come home and beat me and mom. That was his whole life: get paid, get drunk, smack around his wife and kid. I hated that fucker and would wish every night that he would die.  Well as luck would have it, he got lost on his way home from the bar one night and stumbled into a nest of Nekkers.  Fucking Vesemir happened to be there, saved his miserable hide and invoked the Law of Surprise.  My life for the life of that prick.  So I get taken away from my mom, brought to Kaer Morhen and tortured for years."  

Lambert's eyes were hard and his lips tight. "No one asks _us_ what _we_ want. They just take us and destroy us. They force us into a life that is nothing short of hell. We get strapped to a table, injected with poisons and we die or we mutate and become engineered killers.”

Ykaterina suddenly wished she hadn’t asked her question.  She saw how painful the memories were for Lambert, and she knew how that felt.  She had wanted to know about Lady Alexandra, figuring it would be something silly, and instead she was getting a crash course in Lambert 101.  He looked sad, the usual brightness gone from his amber eyes and she was instantly sorry.

“Do you know what the Trial of the Grasses does, Kat? The thing that makes us witchers what we are?"  He leaned forward on the table and clasped his hands together tightly.  "It liquefies your insides. It fucking obliterates everything inside you, then it redesigns you piece by piece.  And you feel _every fucking minute of it._ " 

Ykaterina’s eyes filled with tears.  She knew, from little things _her_ witcher had said that the process was not a pleasant one, but she had had no idea just how horrific it had been.  The immense suffering and horror vested on those young children was abominable.  And to see the way society treated them afterwards for the most part, as pariahs, for being created to fulfil tasks no one else could do, made it even worse.

She wiped her cheeks, then lay a hand over Lambert’s for a moment, giving it a squeeze.  His expression instantly changed, the darkness lifted from his eyes and the tightness around his lips softened.

“Lambert, I’m ever so sorry,” she said softly.  “I never meant to make you relive all this. We don’t have to talk about it anymore. I shouldn’t have even asked.”

He gave her the best smile he could considering his emotional state.  “Kat, it’s all in the past. Water under the bridge. All part of getting to know someone. Anyway, that’s why I always hated Vesemir. He wasn’t a bad guy, but he was responsible for this shitty deal I got stuck with.  Risking my life day in day out for a few paltry coins from ungrateful assholes who usually try and wheedle out of paying me.”

Ykaterina straightened her back up and stood.  She held her hand out.  “Let’s sit on the sofa, Lambert.”

He took her hand with a curious expression on his face and she pulled him up. Picking a throw pillow, she held it in her lap and sat cross legged on one side of the couch.  Lambert sat beside her.

“So you want to know about Lady Alexandra.  Well...”

An hour later, Ykaterina had slid onto the floor and was sitting beside Lambert who was lying on the sofa.  He had regaled her with the most surprising excerpt of his life.

It had begun 10 years previously.  Always looking for an opportunity that didn’t involve witcher contracts, he had one day found himself as the well paid plaything of a noble woman from Novigrad.  She had enjoyed parading her unique boy toy around and he had learned a lot about the social graces from her; courtly manners and all it’s trimmings.  Lambert discovered he was able to easily socialize in concert with the nobility and royalty and play the part very well, despite his total lack of interest in politics. 

Once he had parted ways from his suddenly bored benefactress, other women, one of them being Lady Alexandra, came forward with curiosity about the cat eyed man with the dual swords who had wined and dined with royalty. Lambert loved all the attention.  He couldn't get enough of it, and indulged himself endlessly.  He would spend days in a sumptuous room at the best Inns, or in manor houses, entertaining one woman after another. 

Lambert became independently wealthy from all of his indulgences, women had been more than willing to pay for the services Lambert the witcher was reputed to be able to provide. His reputation soon exceeded that of his famous brother Geralt of Rivia, but for vastly different reasons.  

However, despite his lavish lifestyle and reputation, he realized that he was nothing but a common gigolo; no one took him seriously, the women all viewed him as nothing more than a plaything and couldn't have cared less to get to know him.  He began to drink copiously to dull the pain of his empty existence. All the coin and treasure he had acquired meant nothing to him as it could not buy him a true reprieve from his loneliness, from the lack of a real connection with someone, anyone. It was then that Lambert began to travel again. To try and find meaning to a life he had hated from his earliest memory.  

“That’s when I met my best friend,” he said softly.  “But I can’t get into that today, sorry Kat.”

“Wow, Lambert...I don’t know what to say...that’s....just...”

He turned his head to look at her.  “Disgusting is what it is.  Wanted a way out so bad I took the first shitty option I could.  Bet you wish you didn’t dig in my sin bin now huh Kat?” He searched her face for traces that her opinion of him had lessened, but he found only compassion.

Ykaterina rested her head in her hands and looked into his eyes.  “People do what they have to do to survive. Not just coin wise but mentally and physically too. Desperation can make any of us do things we might nor normally do. Thanks for trusting me with part of your life, Lambert. I saw how hard it was for you.”

“Thanks, Katie-Kat,” Lambert responded, reaching out with one hand and tucking some of her hair behind her ear, then resting his hand on her head for a moment.

“For what?” she asked.  “Being a vindictive shrew and playing eye for an eye?”

He laughed softly.  “I deserved it. I was totally being an ass. Should have left you alone like you asked.”

“ _I_ should have known better than to drink myself into oblivion and do something stupid.”

Lambert gazed at her a long moment.  “Was it really?”

“Was it really what? Stupid?”

He nodded.  “Kissing me. Was it?”

Ykaterina got onto her knees and smoothed her hair off her face then slowly stood up.  Lambert’s eyes never left hers.  She caught her lower lip between her teeth as she gazed at him.  She tried not to smile, but the memory and her emotions got the better of her. 

“Goodnight, Lambert,” she said, turning and walking slowly back to her room.

“That’s not a yes!” cried Lambert victoriously to her retreating figure, lacing his hands behind his head, eyes bright once more, that lopsided grin on his lips.


	24. Circle In The Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert experiences one of Ykaterina's terrible nightmares when her memories prove to be to much, and she begins to see him as a safe place.

She knew, as she got into bed and extinguished the candles, that it would be one of _those_ nights.  The ones where sleep eluded her, and when it did finally come, threw her into terrible nightmares which would cling to her for the better part of the following day and sometimes even the night.

Ykaterina had never understood why it happened, why some nights were hell on earth and others were normal and sometimes even pleasant.  What she did know was that it had never happened until the day _he_ left.

She got as comfortable as she could, and began thinking comforting thoughts. Sitting in her garden with a good book, cooking a meal, teaching her classes or working on a challenging translation.  She went over her happy visit with the wonderful Marquis Bois d’Enghien and the Ofieri noble named Maadi who had been so excited to work with her.  She held onto a pillow and drifted off to sleep.

And woke up trembling with a strangled cry.

The images that had assailed her vanished the moment she opened her eyes, so she couldn’t even analyse them and try to make sense of it.  Anxiety flooded her mind, making her heart rate rise.  It pounded so loudly and so fast, she was sure it would suddenly seize up and she would die of cardiac arrest.  Closing her eyes and taking deep, cleansing breaths, she told herself over and over that she was safe and fine and it would pass.

Tears flooded her eyes as extreme sadness settled on her.  She felt alone and afraid and vulnerable.  She sat up and let the tears happen, then used her magic to light the candle on the dresser.  Getting out of bed, Ykaterina opened the little box that held the key to the third bedroom and on silent feet opened her door and walked into the hallway.  She glanced at Lambert’s door and hoped he was sound asleep, then quietly unlocked the door and entered the room.

She went into the closet and pulled down one of his shirts and held onto it. Curling up on his side of the bed, she held onto both it and his pillow and closed her eyes.  She wanted to feel ok again, unfettered by the pain and weight of her loss.  As the adrenaline of the anxiety began to wane, she started to cry and try as she might, sobbing silently wasn’t going to be a reality.  She was afraid that Lambert would hear her, and wonder what sort of weakling she was, crying like a child over a nightmare.   _You have to get over this,_ she told herself.   _It’s been close to a year, you have to let go!  You like Lambert, he’s a good guy and he’s right here.  He deserves to have a woman who is intact and not made of shattered fragments. So glue yourself together!_

“I can’t,”she whispered pitifully.  “I still don’t know how!”

Sobbing, she made the effort to get out of _his_ bed and return to her own room.

Lambert, with his accute witcher’s senses, had heard her yelp as she awoke from her nightmare, listened as she unlocked that third bedroom, and heard her heartbroken sobs that he knew she was desperately trying to keep silent. What Ykaterina considered silent feet was a marching band to a witcher.  They never needed much sleep, and what they did get was had in a state of hyper-vigilance. 

Lambert was protective of Ykaterina, and his ears never rested completely.   _Who the fuck was this guy?_ he asked himself.   _Only a Cat could be so cruel as to destroy someone so completely.  Fucking psychos.  She won’t tell me anything about him, she falls apart at the memories. Katie-Kat, I’m right here, I’ll never pull that shit on you.  I might have been a huge prick in the past, but I fucking love you so much it rips my heart out to hear you crying._

As broken as she was, Lambert knew she could not accept his affection or his comfort.  Ykaterina was in pieces and it would take time for her to trust him. She was getting there, slowly.   _Well, I’ve got nothing but time,_ he said to himself. _Do what little things I can, and make sure I don’t fuck up.  That’s gonna be the trick.  I’ve made a career out of fucking things up._

He closed his eyes and tried to rest.

Ykaterina buried her face in her witcher’s shirt and tried once more to get to sleep.  She dozed off fitfully, kicking the covers off, then pulling them back up again.  Somewhere in the night a wolf howled to it’s brethren.

_He was leaning against a tree, its large branches and leaves forming a canopy over them.  She leaned against him, her arms around his neck, his angle allowing her head to be on nearly the same level as his.  He was so tall, her beautiful perfect boy, she usually didn’t reach past his chest.  That is why he called her his little Samovila.  Tiny but dangerous._

_He ran a hand through her hair, smiling at her in that asymmetrical way of his that made her sigh with adoration._

_“Circle in the sand_  
_Round and round_  
_Never ending love is what we've found_  
_And you complete the heart of me_  
_Our love is all we need_  
_Circle in the sand”_

_His deep voice, so resonant and comforting, made her momentarily hold her breath.  His expressions of love were so quiet, so subtle.  No one saw how beautiful he was in his brokenness, how tender and how exceptionally loving he could be._

_“Oh, my love,” she sighed with pleasure as his fingertips trailed down her spine then back up again.  He kissed her in that special way of his, questioning, tentative.  She held onto him tighter, feeling the heat of his body and his desire.  
_

_A wind kicked up.  It started small, but grew steadily, whipping her hair across her face.  Leaves began to fall from the tree, the branches waving dangerously. Something began wailing and shrieking all around them. At first assuming it to be the wind, she ignored it, but it took on a life of its own and darkness began to encroach on them.  Her witcher was now standing and she held onto his hand tightly. Oily black tendrils began to arise from the earth._

_Ykaterina yelped and moved away as one of them began to wrap around her leg, an icy chill accompanying it.  She slapped at it as it advanced again, casting spell after spell to eliminate the horrific things but nothing was working.  Another one arose, eeling up her body, then another and another.  Panic set in and she spun around and ran to her witcher, who was now a few feet away, throwing her arms around his waist._

_“Get them off!” she screamed.  
_

_He was staring blankly off into the distance, not moving.  The tendrils began to creep and wind up his body and she slapped them, kicked them, pulled them. Crying with fear she begged him to wake up and help her.  Suddenly he began to fade right before her eyes._

_“No! Come back!  Don’t leave me here alone!”  
_

_But he was gone, and the forest was dark and menacing, the trees and the tendrils reaching for her, the wind howling.  She fell to her knees and began to scream as the icy black things made contact._

Lambert was jolted wide awake by Ykaterina’s piercing, agonized scream.  Not stopping to think, he was out of bed and in her room in an instant.  He thought he would see something, anything...that could have caused such horror in her. But there was only her, on her knees in the middle of her bed, hands over her face, hysterically crying.

He leaped onto the bed and embraced her, holding her tightly to him.  Stuck in her horrible nightmare she took his comforting hold as a part of it, and began to scream and flail, hitting and kicking at him.

“Katie-Kat! It’s me, Lambert! I’ve got you, its ok! I’ve got you!”

_Suddenly the tendrils receded.  Someone was there, behind her.  She turned, expecting her witcher had come back to save her but it wasn’t him._

_“Circle in the sand  
Round and round...”_

_Her witcher’s voice echoed all around her._

_“Never ending love is what we've found  
And you complete the heart of me...”_

_She looked wildly about, trying to see past the person holding on to her._

_“Our love is all we need  
Circle in the sand...”_

_“Katie-Kat! It’s me, Lambert! I’ve got you, its ok! I’ve got you!”  
_

_Her eyes focused on him.  “Lambert?”_

Her eyes met his and he brushed the tears off her cheek.  “Yeah, Katie-Kat, it’s me.”

She was disoriented and blinked and rubbed her eyes.  The chill of the tendrils on her skin was still there, and she looked down at her leg, then at her arm. Lambert took her face in his hands.  “You with me? You were freaking the fuck right out. Thought something had gotten into the house.”

She grabbed the front of his shirt in her fists and burrowed into his chest. Lambert wrapped his arms around her.  “It’s alright, Katie-Kat.  Just a nightmare.  It’s all good now.  Why don’t you just lie down and I’ll sit here with you. All night if I have to.  Promise I won't touch any of the artefacts!”

Her usually large eyes were even bigger in the near darkness.  “Don’t leave me!” she said firmly. The nightmare still had her in its grips and she was only partly aware of what was happening.  All she knew was that Lambert had come and taken her out of her hell, that she wasn’t alone, and she was safe now.

She lay down, Lambert sitting beside her leaning against the headboard. Ykaterina stretched one hand out and made contact with his hip with the tip of her fingers, to assure herself he was still there. Exhaustion finally won, and she drifted off into sleep.

_Circle in the sand._

_Circle in the sand._


	25. The One Who Bumps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing ever closer, Ykaterina and Lambert are still discovering one another. and she is grateful for his presence at her side.

Ykaterina awoke with the morning light.  Her eyes felt swollen and her skin hot and tight.  No more nightmares had assaulted her mind and she had slept peacefully. Her hand was stiff and sore and she flexed it slowly.  At a certain point she seemed to have grabbed a handful of Lambert’s shirt and not let go.

The witcher was curled up on his side, asleep.  He had kept his promise and stayed with her all night.  His presence had comforted her but even that and the morning light couldn’t free her completely from her nightmares.  She still remembered the black, icy tendrils, and felt the terror at being abandoned to them.

Lambert opened up one eye and saw her sitting up, her hair dishevelled and her eyes puffy but fates she was beautiful. “Hey, Katie-Kat,” he said gently.  “You had a pretty rough night, why don’t you just lie back down and go to sleep.  I won’t go anywhere.” He reached out and touched her hand, but she withdrew it and curled up on her side, facing him. Her eyes were haunted.

“I’m fine, Lambert,” she lied, and hoped his witcher senses didn’t extend to uncovering deception. “It just happens sometimes. I deal with it and move on. I never wanted you to see it.  Usually I just manage the anxiety. The nightmares though, they are a whole different thing.  Sometimes they are really intense. But that’s just the way it is.”

He looked at her dubiously and ran his hands through his hair, which was just as dishevelled as hers.  “I must look like shit,” he said.  “Sorry you have to look at me this way. We can’t all be as adorable as you when we wake up.”

Ykaterina grinned and sat up, resting on one arm, trying to run her own hand through her hair, but she got stuck in a tangle.  She cringed.  “I wouldn’t win any beauty contests at the moment either. I probably look like a 20lb trout. Ouch.”

“Well _I_ wouldn’t throw you back,” said Lambert appreciatively. 

Ykaterina realized that both of them were in their small clothes, on _her_ bed and she suddenly felt uncomfortable.  He noticed it right away and made a pretense of stretching.  “Let me go get dressed and try to clean up some. Gotta go drain the dragon too.”

Ykaterina got out of bed after a few minutes of gazing blankly at nothing, and tried to brush her hair, but it looked like it would be a bigger job than she had the energy for at the present moment, so she just left it alone.  She put on a pale yellow sundress and wandered out into the hallway.  It was quiet, and today she didn’t like it.  Silence gave her mind too much free rein to go where it would, and where _it_ wanted to go _she_ wanted no part of. Momentarily she heard Lambert digging around in his room.

“Lambert, can I come in there?” she asked, not wanting to be alone.

He opened the door further.  “Yeah for sure.  Let me clean you up a spot though. Sorry about the mess.  It’s a guy thing.”

She took in the chaos and shook her head.  “No, it’s a _Lambert_ thing.”

“You might be right.  Always been this way. Even as a kid. Old man Vesemir used to say some shit about cluttered rooms and cluttered minds, but I always thought those fuckers who had everything perfect all the time were psychos.” 

She pondered that statement, remembering how _her_ witcher had liked things neat and in order.   _My beautiful perfect boy wasn’t a psycho_ , she thought.

Lambert looked around his room, then got down on all fours and looked under his bed, pulling something out.  It was his wolfshead medallion and he put it on over his head.  “There. Better. Might hate being a witcher but I can’t stand not having this thing on.  Like to know when there are monsters around.”

Ykaterina sat on the edge of a chair and watched him as he tried to make sense of his chaos.  He had smoothed back his hair and put on another shirt and breeches but was still barefoot. She lifted up hers and tapped them together.

“We don’t have any shoes on, Lambert,” she said.

“We sure don’t. And that is because I don’t know where the fuck mine are. Doesn’t matter anyway. Not going out today.”

He threw some of his laundry into a wicker basket, moved his armored jackets from one chair to another, and made an effort to straighten out his bookcase. His swords and scabbards were leaning up against a corner and he looked at them for a moment, then he moved to the door.  “Come on Kat.  Get some food into us, then let’s sit in the garden.”

She followed him to the kitchen, where they both wordlessly put together a mixed breakfast of oat clusters and fruit slices.  She put the kettle on the fire.

Once they had eaten their fill, and she had made an herbal tea, they went outside, sitting at her little cast iron table.  Lambert wanted desperately to find himself some real alcohol but seeing as it was early morning, it would probably not be the best decision to make.  He settled for some honey mead.

“About last night,” Ykaterina spoke softly. “I don’t want you to see that kind of thing ever again. Problem is, I’m not exactly in control of it.”

“Doesn’t make me think less of you, Kat,” said Lambert pointedly.  “You know, when we first met I was just bored and curious about you. But as I got to know you I pretty much decided you are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.  So this nightmare thing? It’s not a big deal to me.  I’m glad to be here for you.  So let me.”

She couldn’t look at him.  “Lambert, this … _thing_ …we have.  I can’t identify it.”

He laughed.  “Why should you?  You academics always want to classify everything, stick labels on it.  Had teachers at Kaer Morhen like that. Some things just _are_ , Kat. And that’s good enough for me.”

“ _Us_ academics?” she looked at him with raised eyebrows.  “If you hadn’t noticed, you are one too now.”

“Fuck no!” he exclaimed.  “I’m just a witcher with knowledge to impart. Definitely not an egghead!”

Ykaterina narrowed her eyes comically and reached out a finger and poked him in the middle of his forehead.  “I beg to differ!”

He grabbed her hand and held it for a moment, then gently pushed her away. “Don’t poke me woman, or I’ll return the favor, and not exactly in the same way!” He gave her a rather over-the-top seductive grin.

“Lambert!” she cried.  “Yuck!”

“Yuck? Why yuck?  Don’t knock it til you try it!”

“Shut up, Lambert,” she said, doing her best not to laugh.

“Hey I didn’t start it…but I’ll be happy to finish it…was nice waking up beside you in bed this morning you know.”

Ykaterina was quiet, looking down at the designs on the table.  Eventually she looked up and met his eyes, which were filled with kindness.  “Thank you, Lambert,” she said simply.   _I want you to sleep beside me every night, and keep the nightmares away. I want you to protect me from my sorrow and the things that go bump in the night._ She was stunned by what he said next, almost as though he had seen into her heart.

“Know what Katie-Kat?  The things that go bump in the night?  Well I’m the one who bumps back.”


	26. Into The Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert receives a letter from his older brother Geralt asking him to visit Vizima, and Ykaterina decides to accompany him. Ykaterina realizes that the once annoying witcher has become her best friend.

“Hey Katie-Kat,” said Lambert as she reached over his shoulder to pour him some more mead.  He took a deep breath, inhaling that heady floral scent of hers, a mixture of her herbal soaps and body cream.

“Hm?”

“Got a letter from my brother, Geralt. You know, the famous Geralt of Rivia?  Lips me off about my teaching at the University, heard about it through the grapevine and wants me to come and visit him and Keira in Vizima.”

“I take it he doesn’t believe you,” she said with a grin, sitting down and nibbling on a plate of fruit.

“Not even a little.  In his words: _who did you plough to get into that position?_ I’m hurt. Really. My own brother thinks I sleep my way to the top.”

“And he wouldn’t be right in _any_ way at all,” she quipped.

“Hmph. Well got me there.  Anyway, it’s almost a week’s ride. Figure since its the academic break, me and Beau would make our way there, stay for a few weeks then ride back.  Be gone about a month. You’ll have your quiet house back again.”

Ykaterina looked at him with wide eyes.   _A month?_  That seemed like a lifetime to her.  She had once begged the fates to get Lambert out of her hair, but now she couldn’t imagine not having him around.  It had been a month since her terrifying nightmare episode, and since then whenever she felt one of those nights coming on, Lambert would stay with her.  Sometimes they stayed on the sofa in the living room, sometimes in his room or hers.  It didn’t matter where they went to sleep, it mattered that his presence was her comfort and security. She couldn’t even entertain the idea of being without him.

They had fallen into a happy picture of domesticity.  They alternated the chores and the cooking, but went shopping together.  Ykaterina also allowed him to work in her office at the University if he promised to be quiet about it.  Usually he respected that request.   _Usually._

“Lambert, maybe we could go together, to Vizima.  I…need to visit the royal library for my latest translation, the one I just started for Maadi.”

He looked up in surprise.   _She’s actually volunteering to go with me?_ He had been working through different ways to invite her to come with him.   _This makes it way easier_ , he thought, quite pleased.

“I was actually going to invite you,” he said.  “Couldn’t figure out what to say exactly though without you saying _yuck_ and making that face.”

“What face? I don’t make faces!” 

“Yeah you do.  When you wrinkle up your nose and your eyes get all small.”

She glared at him.  “I so do _not_ make a face like that!”

“It’s adorable. Like a baby tasting peas or some shit for the first time.”

She rolled her eyes.  “How attractive. But I don’t do it.”

Lambert leaned closer to her and looked in her eyes.  “You know Katie-Kat, we should reenact that night with the vodka, your lips, my lips…”

Her eyes sprang open wider.  “Yuck!” she cried, and Lambert flopped back in his chair, laughing.  “There it is!  You are doing the face! Right there!”

Ykaterina touched her nose with her fingertips and felt the wrinkles there.  “You are horrible, you just said the thing about the vodka to trick me into doing it!”

He nodded, still laughing.  “Yeah I sure as shit did! I can’t believe you went for it too!  Was sure you would tell me to get lost!”

“I’m telling you now!  Get lost before I turn you into the dog that you are!”

He waggled his eyebrows at her playfully.  “Are you going to pet me? Touch me all over my sexy dog body?”

She picked up a strawberry half and flung it at him.  It bounced off his head and landed in his mead with a splash.  He looked in the cup. “You just invented a new drink. Strawberry mead. With a side of Lambert hair.”

Ykaterina threw her head back and laughed.   _I don’t think I could go a day without you,_ she thought.   _How could someone who was once the most annoying thing in the world, become so special to me? I could call him my best friend, and not be far off the mark._

_“_ Alright, Katie-Kat, said Lambert.  “Let’s get packed and get the horses ready.  I know you can portal us but I figured riding to Vizima would be fun, camp out under the stars on the way. Neither of us has been on the road for months now.”

“Will it be safe though?” she asked, concerned.  She had spent her field days sleeping in inns.

“You’re kidding right?  Forgetting something?”  he pointed to himself.  “Lambert, witcher.”

She grinned.  “I do forget sometimes, considering I’ve known you only as a pest and an egghead.  Alright I’ll get my things together. Beau doesn’t have gear. How do you carry anything?”

“Backpack, when I have to.  I really only ever need my swords and armor.  When I have to bring back a head, I just tie it around Beau’s neck.  I know, grisly. But he deals with it. Usually some other part of the monster suffices though, heads are not always wanted.”

She shuddered.  “Ugh, Lambert, I wasn’t thinking about nasty things like that. I was considering normal things like food and all your hair products. I think you use more than I do.”

He gave her his lopsided grin.  “You don’t think looking this good comes naturally do you? Gotta work at it to be this exceptional. But yeah, backpack. Which I gotta find.”  He got up and headed off to his room, and Ykaterina gathered up the dishes to wash them and get the house in order.

It was midmorning by the time they were organized and ready.  Briar was carrying the majority of their gear.  Lambert couldn’t understand why one little woman needed so many things for such a short journey.  She had her toiletries, and multiple changes of clothing, her work, a pillow, a blanket, dishes and cutlery, and of course, food.  More food than they would need, but she insisted on taking it because in her words, he was a walking stomach.  He couldn’t deny _that_ fact and helped her organize it on the horse.

As they set out, with Lambert leading the way, Ykaterina had a sense of excitement and adventure.  She hadn’t been camping in the wilds since she was a little girl with her father and brother.  It was a lifetime ago, and she hoped that it would be as fun as she remembered it.

She rode up beside Beau.  “So tell me about your brother Geralt. I’ve heard the songs about him, and the stories, like how he butchered a whole town.  He sounds dreadful but I bet the truth is nothing like the legends.”

Lambert smiled.  “Well Geralt was raised at Kaer Morhen since birth. The rest of us were dragged there kicking and screaming, but not him.  His mother didn’t want him and dumped him off.  So anyway…”

They rode out of Oxenfurt, the witcher and the sorceress, side by side.

 


	27. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An electrical storm on their travels creates some horrifying flashbacks for Ykaterina

The clouds rolled in, dark and threatening sometime before twilight.  Briar was anxious, he spooked at the rising wind and pranced nervously. A storm was forming.

“We gotta find an Inn, Kat,” said Lambert.  “Horses aren’t into this, and that means no rest for us. If its electrical it’ll be too risky.”

“I don’t know where we are, I was just following you!”

“We have to ride hard to make it to the next town before this hits us.  There’s a section of forest ahead, and it will be dark in there.  How’s Briar with darkness?”

Ykaterina shrugged.  “I have no clue!  I only ride him in daytime, and he’s nervous of storms. He can sense electrical activity and he hates it!”  The horse danced sideways as if to demonstrate his fear, head up and ears pricked forward.  Thunder rumbled around them.

Lambert slid from Beau’s back.  “Get off, Kat.”

“Why? I’m not walking in this!”

“Just do it, trust me!”

She didn’t argue and dismounted.  Lambert untied Briar’s halter and rope from her saddle packs, and quickly removed her gelding’s bridle and exchanged them.  He vaulted back onto Beau then held his hand out to Ykaterina.

“You’re gonna ride with me. I’ll hold onto Briar. C’mon Kat, that storm is close!”

The wind had started whipping her hair around and she wished she had braided it back.  Lambert held onto Briar’s rope with one hand, and Beau’s mane with the other.  The trees swayed dangerously and at first her gelding was unsure what was happening. He had never been led this way before and the wind and trees made him jump sideways, hitting Beau’s rump, making Lambert’s gelding kick out.  Instead of shouting at the horses, the witcher urged them into a canter. Ykaterina held on tightly to both him and the horse, her head pressed against his back away from his two swords.

The horses were glad to be moving.  Their fight or flight instinct was satisfied by the quicker pace and they moved down the road staying closer to the trees. Soon the forest Lambert had mentioned loomed up ahead.  It looked like a dark mouth waiting to swallow them up, and Ykaterina didn’t like it much.

“I’ve been through here a bunch of times!” he shouted against the wind.  “I’m gonna let Beau gallop.  I can see in the dark, so don’t worry.  If I gotta let Briar go we can track him later. Ok?”

“What? No!  We can’t let him go, he’s afraid of storms!”  She grabbed the lead rope he was holding.

“Kat, let go!  You hang onto me!”  He jerked the lead out of her hand, forcing her to hold onto him again.

She felt Beau extend his stride beneath her, and his gait smoothed out.  She saw the panic in Briar’s eyes as the thunder rumbled once more. There was a crash behind them as a branch was dislodged from a tree.  He bolted slightly, getting ahead of Beau.

“Can’t you axii him?” Ykaterina shouted.

“No!  That calms them down, we need him to stay on edge so he’ll keep with us!”

The darkness of the forest swallowed them up.  At first there was still enough light to see the definition of the trees, but the time of the day and the black clouds above soon obliterated that light, and the deeper they went, the darker it got.

_Leaves began to fall from the trees, the branches waving dangerously. Something began wailing and shrieking all around them. At first assuming it to be the wind, she ignored it, but it took on a life of its own and darkness began to encroach on them._

The nightmare.  A forest enveloped by a storm.  Ykaterina looked off into the trees and thought she saw something dark keeping pace with them.  The rain began to come down. Softly at first, then harder.  A leaf hit her in the face and stuck there and she shrieked, rubbing her face on Lambert to get it off.

Ykaterina had the feeling that something was watching them, following them no matter how fast they ran. Suddenly the sky lit up as sheet lightning presented itself.  Beau suddenly shifted right.  Lambert had seen an obstacle in their path and corrected for it.  

The deluge of water poured off his armored jacket onto her and she was already soaked. There was no need to worry about the wind in her hair as it was now plastered to her head.  She felt the rain run down into her boots.  

A sudden strike of lightning close by made Briar squeal, and Ykaterina swore she again saw something in the forest, something dark and nasty. Was it the icy tendrils from her nightmare? Were they real and able to catch them?  “Lambert!” she cried in fear and squeezed him as tightly as she could, shutting her eyes.

“It’s ok, Kat! We’re almost through here!”

Her heart was pounding as loud and fast as the rain.  She was terrified, not only of the fierceness of the storm, but of the pervasive memory of the nightmare and the things she saw in the darkness. 

There came a light up ahead and they broke through the forest back onto the road. Despite the driving rain, Lambert slowed Beau to a canter to let him and Briar catch their breath.  Rain poured into her eyes, but she could see the lights of a village not too far from where they were.

They rode up to the stable and slid off the horse.  Lambert gave Ykaterina Briar’s rope, and she did her best to comfort the gelding who was breathing heavily.  He needed to cool down more, but in the storm there was no way she could do it.  A boy of about 10 came running out.

“Do you need a s...stall master?” he asked.  Then, upon seeing Lambert’s eyes he visibly blanched.  “M...master witcher, I mean.”

“Yeah, two of them,” answered Lambert and tossed him a few coins.

The child thanked him and reached for Briar’s rope, but was at a loss what to do with Beau.

“Just tell him to follow,” said Lambert.

The boy stuttered out the word, and the horse obediently went along.

“I need my stuff,” said Ykaterina.  She was trying to hide the quaver in her voice and the trembling of her entire body.  

“I’ll be back in a few. Gotta get us a room.”

She followed the horses into the stable. The boy opened a stall and Beau went right in, putting his muzzle down in search of hay or grain.

Ykaterina took her rope from him.  “Show me which stall to put my horse in after I’ve gotten him untacked.”

The boy pointed.  “Th...this one, mistress.”

Ykaterina began removing Briar’s saddle packs and all his gear.  There would be some major cleaning to do in the morning to stop damage to the leather.

“I...I can rub the horses down, mistress,” said the child.  “Master w...witcher paid me w...well.”

“You don’t have to be afraid of him,” said Ykaterina as kindly as she could.  “Lambert is a good witcher.”

The boy’s eyes were large in his little face.  “Th...they steal ch...children, mistress!” he stammered fearfully.

She looked into the earnest little face.  “That isn’t exactly true.  But there are no more witcher schools so you don’t have to worry about that. And Lambert would never do that to you.”

The boy visibly relaxed, and went about the business of feeding the horses.

Lambert came into the stable and picked up her packs and bags.  “Got us a room. Let’s go get cleaned up. Food in there smells damn good too.”

Ykaterina put Briar in his stall and told the boy the horse’s names.  He smiled up at her.  “H...have a good night, m...mistress,” he stuttered.

She ruffled the child’s hair, then followed Lambert back into the storm and around the corner to the beckoning warmth of the Inn.


	28. Lullaby Of Woe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stormy night at the inn, an ancient lullaby, and Ykaterina shares some of her painful past with Lambert.
> 
> Watch the Lullaby Of Woe video here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyYlB_MVuLM

Ykaterina thought she would feel better after a meal and a bath, but the lingering horror of their ride refused to let her go.  She had hung her wet clothing near the hearth to dry, and busied herself with clearing out her packs and attempting to try them.

“Kat, you’re freaking me out. All that nervous energy. Sit down and relax. Horses are fine, we’re fine.”

Lambert was sitting by the fire in his shorts, he hadn’t been as prudent as her in bringing a change of clothing.  It didn’t seem to bother _him_ , but she was struggling with it.  She was curious about his scars and had never asked him about them, but felt that staring would simply be rude.   _He’s very nicely put together,_ came the rogue thought as she hung up her blanket.  This time she didn’t admonish herself.  There was no harm in acknowledging the truth. Lambert _was_ nicely put together.

“Sit down, woman!” he firmly said.

“I can’t, Lambert!  I’m…I _saw_ things. In the forest.”  She spoke almost shamefully, like a child who should know better but just can’t accept that her closet is free of monsters.

She expected him to shake his head, or give her the _its your imagination_ talk. But he didn’t.

“Yeah. Wraiths. Forest is full of them.  Had contracts on those bastards plenty of times but they keep coming back. Steady source of income for a witcher, that place, when the village feels like paying for it.”

 _So it wasn’t all in my head_ , she thought.

“Why do they keep coming back?”

“Don’t know. Something lures them in.  Annoying to fight and not worth the coin so I don’t bother anymore. Let someone else take the risk.”

Ykaterina was relieved.  Although the idea of wraiths was terrifying, at least it wasn’t her nightmare come to life.  She looked gratefully at Lambert. Realizing there was no more busy work to be had, she sat down.  The fire in the hearth had warmed up the room nicely, the chill was leaving her. Lambert gave her a smile.

“I’ll take the floor tonight, Kat,” he said.  “You can have the bed.”

“Don’t be silly,” she retorted.  “The bed is big enough for both of us.  But if you snore I’m punching you and you _will_ sleep on the floor then.”

“Have I ever so far? Snored that is.”

“Lucky for you I haven’t noticed.”  She tried not to think about the discomfort of sleeping beside Lambert barely dressed.  She always worried about nonsensical things like accidentally touching him and giving him the wrong idea, despite the fact that she often balled up his shirt in her fists, or had a hand somewhere on his body for comfort.   _It doesn’t count when I’m under duress,_ she rationalized.

What she was unable to come to terms with was that she was trying to protect _herself_ from wrong ideas.  She had already begun to allow herself to think of Lambert in ways that would increase the contents of her sin bin.  It was presently of a manageable size, but since she had met him it was in danger of growing. Ykaterina no longer felt guilty for thinking those unwanted thoughts, but she also didn’t feel it would be appropriate to act on them. It was always in her mind that he was a witcher, and they were prone to wanderlust.  The day would come that he would abandon her too. It was inevitable.  No one stayed.

The witcher stretched out his legs, then got down on the floor.  He felt her relaxing, the energy in the room dropped.  He heard her softly humming, an old Nilfgaardian tune. 

“That’s pretty, Kat,” he said softly to her.  “Haven’t heard that one in forever. Got any more?”

She gave him a hooded look, and slid off the chair to sit on the floor closer to the fire.

“Wolves asleep amidst the trees  
Bats all a swaying in the breeze  
But one soul lies anxious wide awake  
Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths  
For your dolly Polly sleep has flown  
Don’t dare let her tremble alone  
For the witcher, heartless, cold  
Paid in coin of gold  
He comes he’ll go leave naught behind  
But heartache and woe  
Deep, deep woe…”

Her voice broke at those last words, and he saw the tears in her big dark eyes. He continued the song for her.

“Birds are silent for the night  
Cows turned in as daylight dies  
But one soul lies anxious wide awake  
Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths  
My dear dolly Polly shut your eyes  
Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries  
As the witcher, brave and bold  
Paid in coin of gold…”

Lambert got on all fours and crawled slowly towards her for the last part of the song.

“He’ll chop and slice you  
Cut and dice you  
Eat you up whole…”

He was nose to nose with her.

“Eat you whole,” he whispered, giving her his most intense stare.  It worked.  Her eyes lit up and she started laughing, pushing him away.  Lambert grabbed her as he fell back.  She shrieked as she fell on him and rested there for a moment, looking down into his eyes, her heart racing a mile a minute.  Slowly, he raised a hand and carded it through her still damp hair. She closed her eyes, that lonely, broken part of her desperate for a loving touch.  She lowered her head until their foreheads touched, then Ykaterina slid off him, her hip on the ground and her head on his chest.

 _He comes he’ll go leave naught behind_  
_But heartache and woe_  
_Deep, deep woe_

She got up on all fours and crawled back to her chair and leaned against it, eyes fixed on the fire.

“Who taught you that song?” asked Lambert gently.

“My brother, when we were little,” her voice was soft and sad. “We called it the monster lullaby.”

“Your mom ever sing it to you guys?”

She shook her head.  “I don’t know.  My mother died when I was 5.”

“Sorry to hear that Kat…was she sick?”

Ykaterina shook her head.  “She went out one day to get berries for my favorite pie and never came home.  Father raised us until he was killed, caught in a skirmish between Nilfgaardian soldiers and brigands. I didn’t know that until I was older and I can’t even remember how I found out. But until that day I believed he just left me and Yuri because we were too much trouble.”

Lambert rolled onto his side, his head resting on one arm, facing her.

“It was just you and your brother then? Did family take you in?”

She shook her head again.  “I was 12 and Yuri was 17.  He looked after me. Made sure I went to school each day, had clean clothing and was well fed.  His whole dream growing up was to be a merchant sailor. He wanted to find treasures in other lands and bring them back to Nilfgaard.”

“Sounds pretty cool. Did he do it?”

Ykaterina turned to him with haunted eyes.  “He hung himself.”

“Holy fuck Katie-Kat!”

“The village council didn’t know what to do with me. None of the farmers wanted another mouth to feed and they probably felt I was too weak for farm work. I had no family that I knew of, so they decided that since I was a child of a middle class family, I would be sent to Aretuza.  They paid my way and shipped me off. I never went back to that village.”

Lambert wanted to get up and go to her, to take her in his arms and comfort her with assurances and promises that _he_ would never go away, never leave her.  It all became clear to him, her fear of getting close.  It hadn’t just been some asshole witcher who had torn her apart.  It was everyone in her life.  But Lambert also knew that there were no words he nor anyone else could say that she could believe.  Words were empty to someone like her.  Only time would show her, and he was willing to give her all the time he had.

“I’m so sorry Katie-Kat,” he offered.  It was such a bland statement and didn’t come close to conveying how he truly felt.  He watched her stand and stretch, then walk over to the bed and lie down, pulling the sheet over her legs.  She curled up facing him.  His eyes met hers.

“You know, it’s wrong for someone to promise they will never leave.  We can’t always control the shit that happens to us and it sucks.  This probably sounds dumb as fuck to say, because it’s kind of the same thing…but here goes.  I’ll never _voluntarily_ leave, Katie-Kat.  I’ll be around as long as you want me to be. So take that how you want. It’s the best truth I can give.”

Something flickered in her eyes, a hopefulness? But then it was gone again. She closed her eyes.

 _He comes he’ll go leave naught behind_  
_But heartache and woe_  
_Deep, deep woe_


	29. To The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their journey to Vizima continues, Lambert and Ykaterina share some playtime, and she learns some more about the witcher Lambert's life.

“No, no!  Best of three!” cried Ykaterina, laughing.

“You’re still gonna lose!  No one can beat me and Beau!”

They had found a stand of birch trees growing neatly in a row several feet apart and decided to have a race by weaving in and out of them.  Beaudelaire had remarkable agility and Lambert aced it within seconds.  Ykaterina did her best with Briar but the young horse had no idea what she was asking of him and why. While she was running him through it, Lambert was making dramatic bored faces, that caused her to laugh and lose focus.

“You are cheating trying to distract me!”

“Witchers are horrible assholes, what can I say?” he shrugged with a smile.

She put on her most devious expression.  “If you let me win, I’ll kiss you!”

Lambert laughed.  “If I give you vodka you will kiss me too and I don’t have to lose face that way!”

She shrieked and lashed out to smack him but he moved Beau deftly out of the way and she nearly tumbled from Briar’s back.  “I can’t believe you just said that! Horrible is right!”

Lambert could barely stop laughing to catch his breath.  “You are so fucking easy to torment, Kat!  It’s almost not fair!”

She narrowed her eyes at him with a devilish grin and held her hand palm up.   A small ball of electrical energy formed there.  “You know, Lambert, tormenting a sorceress might just be the worst choice you’ve made today...”

She let loose the little ball and it hit Beau squarely in his rump.  The horse reared up in shock and leapt forward.  The witcher, sitting loosely on him wasn’t expecting it and went flying backwards onto the mossy ground.

“Holy fuck!” he cried out.  “Kat, remind me to never piss you off for real.  Probably not survive it!”

He lay there, an arm slung across his eyes, while Beau wandered off in search of greens.

“I didn’t hurt him,” said Ykaterina, still amused.

“I know,” responded Lambert.

“So are you going to lie there all day?”

“I’m injured.  You better get over here and check me out.”

She laughed.  “Things that won’t happen: THAT.  Well I’m going to go on ahead and you can lie here and wait for monsters.  Nice knowing you, witcher Lambert.”

She walked Briar slowly back to the road. Beau lifted his head and followed. “Oh look at that,” she cried mirthfully. “Your horse likes _me_ better!  Have a nice walk!”

Lambert lifted his head, then sat up.  “What the actual fuck...?!  Beau! Get your traitorous ass back here!”

The gelding stopped and looked back at the witcher, then continued to follow Ykaterina.

Grumbling, Lambert stood up and dusted himself off.  “Beaudelaire!  You ungrateful beast!”  He let out a shrill whistle, and this time Beau turned and trotted back to him.  Lambert rewarded the horse with a pat on the neck before vaulting onto his back.

“You are one dangerous woman, Kat,” he said as he joined her.  “So do you want to camp out tonight or hit up another Inn?  Doesn’t matter either way to me.”

“We can camp out tonight.  But the next day or so we'll need an Inn.  You'll need a bath, Lambert.”

“ _I_ will need a bath? Just me.  Because apparently women don’t get dirty.”

She grinned.  “Men are stinky beasts with their mansmell. Especially ones that live outdoors.  I’m an indoor girl. Not prone to reekage.”

He laughed.  “You have no idea what reekage actually is.  Come hang out with me after I take down a nest of rotfiends.  You’ll think my mansmell is the best thing ever after that.”

“What’s a rotfiend?”

“Nasty fuckers that blow up their rotting guts all over.  Didn’t you learn about monsters at that fancy sorceress school of yours?”

Ykaterina shrugged.  “We had classes on it, but most of us couldn’t care less about the subject.  We would doodle and pass notes back and forth  We had collectively decided that we'd never make contact with the things that lived in the wilds.”

“Kind of how we felt about our magic classes.  Learned our signs to be passable then we tried to get out of it every chance we got.”

“Witcher magic is weak,” she said, trying to get a rise out of him.  It didn’t work.

“Mine kind of is. Geralt’s isn’t too bad, he is pretty good with Ignii.  My other brother though, he’s got a crazy high magic vibration.  Used to say he should have gone to Ban Ard. Could pretty much fight using only signs.  Crazy fucker.”

Ykaterina felt her heart rate rising, and her breathing became stressed.  She was well aware that there were only three Wolf School witchers left. Lambert, Geralt, and... _him_.  It was true, his magical energy had been very strong.  She felt herself slipping into a memory and forced the door shut.  She didn’t want to revisit him, didn’t want to mar a happy day with pain.

“You ok Kat?”  Lambert had seen the sudden change in her expression.  What had he said to cause that?  “Did I say something wrong?”

 _Oh fates_ , she thought.   _Nothing escapes his notice!  I better come up with something because knowing Lambert he won’t let it go._

“No, not really.  Just...Ban Ard.”

“So tell me about it,” he said. He didn’t look at her, didn’t make a big deal out of it, just gently requested for her to share.  They had a long way to travel, and Lambert knew so little about her and he wanted to know it all.  Every sordid detail, every article in her sin bin.

“My last year of Aretuza, some of us travelled to Ban Ard for a social.  There was a guy there that I fell for. You know, teenage style.  Full of craziness.  I was too young to know better.  Stupid really.  I’m even embarrassed telling you about it. It’s like talking about true love with your neighbour when you were 5.”

“Kat, love is love.  As if your heart knows whether you are 5 or 500. Still feels the same.”

“We were inseparable that whole summer. We both graduated and he moved to Novigrad.  Had this huge plan to be together. We picked out where we wanted to live, and I started my studies at the Imperial Academy.  Our goals were so perfectly planned out...” She sighed heavily. 

“What happened?” asked Lambert.  “Don’t tell me...let me guess.  The guy turned out to be a huge dick and fucked everything up.  Was ploughing your best friend on the side!”

She gave him a look that was part amusement, part irritation.  However she was grateful to him for lightening the mood.  “He came from an upper class family. Courtiers and all that.  His family decided that an orphan was not a suitable future wife for their son, and long story short, he wasn’t strong enough to stand up to them.  One day I came home from the Academy and he was gone. Poof...just like that. No explanation, no letter just....nothing.”

Lambert felt anger churning inside him.  “Fucker! What’s his name?  I’ll find the cowardly bastard and show him what a real man is, before I hang him from the nearest tree!”

Ykaterina turned to him, a wistful smile on her lips.  The witcher was so protective that she wondered if they were all that way, or only the Wolf brothers? In any case he wouldn’t get the satisfaction of defending her honor.

“Too late, Lambert.  Radovid got him in the culling of Novigrad, same time that Aretuza was destroyed.”

“Not sorry to hear that,” he said tightly.  “One thing I can’t stand is a coward. Probably why I can’t stand myself sometimes.”

She was surprised.  “You?  Mr. Pants-On-Fire a coward?  Say it isn’t so!  You are like the one person I’ve ever met who seems to be so in love with himself he can’t see past the glare of his own reflection!”

Lambert shook his head.  “What did I tell you at the cotillion?  What you see isn’t always what you get!”

“This is true. But now you’ve opened the lid of that sin bin of yours. Time to help it lose weight!  When were you ever a coward?  Hmm?”  When he didn’t speak, she reached out and poked him in the arm, then the shoulder, then his head. Just like before, Lambert suddenly grabbed her hand, but instead of pushing her away, he held onto it.  After a moment, she laced her fingers with his.

“I told you about Geralt,” he began.  “Told you about his djinn problem, and about that other sorceress who was in love with him?”

“Yes, the one who seduced him when he had amnesia?”

“That’s the one.  She got into it with some sorcerer.  Nasty fire fight, had an awful burn down the front of her chest.  Geralt decided around that time that he was gonna run off and try and get his mind back.  Pissed me off that he would just walk out on her like that, even though he left before the accident, so I did the good guy thing and stayed to take care of her.”

She squeezed his hand.  “That was a rather noble thing to do if you ask me.”

“You’d think so,” answered Lambert.  “But it wasn’t.  I was a prick.  Always hated how he got all this attention while the rest of us who were just as good as he was and even better, slogged through life with nothing but bullshit to show for it. Guess you could say I wanted what he had. What was always thrown at him that he never seemed to appreciate.”

“What did you do, Lambert?”

“One day me and her were talking, just hanging out. She was on the mend, things looked good...and...I ploughed her.  Turns out Geralt had decided to come back at that very time.  I had to leap out of the fucking window naked as a jaybird, clothing in hand and get dressed in the snow, in the cold and sneak back in. Couldn’t face him. If it had been anyone else I wouldn’t have given two shits. But it was him. Didn’t want to hurt his feelings.”

Ykaterina swallowed hard.  She had heard this story before.  From _her_ witcher a long time ago.  He had been talking about his brothers escapades, one of the few times he had ever discussed them.  Apparently they had played a drinking game at the keep and dug into each other’s sin bins.

Lambert glanced at her. “I’m not such a good guy now, am I.”

“People do things sometimes that they regret later.  Nobody’s perfect.  I don’t think differently of you for it, if that's what you are wondering.”

She let go of his hand and picked up her rein.  “I can smell water!  The river must be close!  Let’s go!”  She moved Briar forward and he gave a little buck, breaking into a gallop.

“You can’t beat Beau!” cried Lambert, following her.  “He’s faster!”

She squealed with laughter as she heard his hoofbeats behind her.  Beau had the advantage of no gear, but Lambert was bigger and heavier than she was. She shouted at Briar to go faster and he stretched out gleefully, feeling her excitement.

Ykaterina reached the river seconds before Beau and Lambert.  She dismounted and jumped around jubilantly, her hands in the air.

“I beat you, I’m better!  I’m faster then the witcher!” she made a song out of it and kept on singing as she pulled off her boots and clothing, getting down to her small clothes.  Lambert watched with total amusement.  Ykaterina ran for the water and leapt in.

“Hey!  You didn’t even check for monsters!” he shouted at her.

“That’s the witcher’s job!” she called back.  “Get in here it feels amazing!”

Lambert dove in and joined her, wearing only his shorts.  “You know, I let you win.  Means you have to kiss me.  You said that earlier, remember?”

“What? That was for the tree race!”

“You didn’t say that!  You just said if I let you win, you'd kiss me!  Now get over here, woman!”

She laughed and splashed him. He stood there with his arms open, eyes closed, and a duck face.  Ykaterina laughed and made waves at him. He didn’t expect her to do it, but he wanted to tease her just the same.  He was about to lower his arms when she leaped on him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

“Ok shut up about it now!” she cried and swam away.

“What? That was not a kiss!  I’d kiss my grandma better than that!  Get back here and do it properly young lady!”  He made to chase her.

Still laughing, Ykaterina cried out _yuck_ really loudly and swam off down the river, Lambert right behind her.


	30. House Of Bellegarcie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina meets the famous Geralt of Rivia, and Lambert and his brother have a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation of Cinniúint: SIN-yoo-inch

The mansion loomed dark and intimidating against the bright golds and reds of the Vizima sunset.

Lambert and Ykaterina walked the horses in hand around the back, where a liveried stablehand met them with a bow.  “You are expected by Master Geralt and Mistress Keira?” he asked politely.

“Yeah, and why do you always ask me this same damn question?”

“It is my duty, Master Lambert,” said the man, taking Briar’s reins and instructing Beau to follow.

“Same fucking conversation every time I come here. You’d think they could remember,” grumbled Lambert, leading Ykaterina back around to the front where they walked up a wide staircase to a set of intricately carved wooden doors.

“It’s just protocol,” said Ykaterina.  “He’s doing what’s expected of him.”

“Its annoying. Geralt living like a King with servants to serve his food and wipe his ass.  Can’t stand it.”

“Then why did we come?”

Lambert grunted and pounded on the door, purposely avoiding the heavy knocker.  “Because he’s my fucking brother, that’s why.”

Momentarily the door opened to reveal a well dressed older man.  He bowed and stepped aside.  “Master Lambert, you are most welcome.  Who, might I ask, is your lovely companion?”

“This is Professor Ykaterina Amineva of the University of Oxenfurt,” he said rather proudly.

The man bowed to her.  “Very pleased to meet you Mistress Ykaterina. I am Davram, Steward of the House of Bellegarcie. Please allow me to escort you to the drawing room, where Master Geralt shall receive you.”  He raised his arm to indicate a direction down a hall, but Lambert shook his head.

“It’s been a long ride and me and Kat are starving.  Millie still up?  Need some serious food.”

Without missing a beat, Davram indicated in the other direction.  “After you,” he said politely.

Ykaterina thanked him and followed Lambert.  The witcher snickered.  “House of Bellegarcie…fucking Geralt,” he said softly to her.  She elbowed him in his side.

The kitchen was a huge and modern room where an older woman with silver hair was polishing a tarnished candelabrum and humming softly.  She looked up as the trio walked in, and her eyes softened as she spied Lambert.  She went to him and put her hands on his face, drawing his head down and kissing his forehead.  “Lambert, you’ve come back at last!  And look who you’ve brought with you.  Who is this enchantress?”  She was soft spoken with a lilting Skellige accent.

Lambert smiled at Ykaterina and introduced her.  The woman came forward and took both her hands.  “I am Millicent, the cook.  I am so very happy to meet you, child.”

Ykaterina felt the magical resonance right away.  Millicent was a sorceress.  This must have been the one who cast them a portal to Kaer Morhen months ago. She hadn’t stayed around to watch them cross over so Ykaterina hadn’t ever seen her.  

“Please have a seat in the dining hall, I shall get your plates together.  Lambert, why don’t you offer your lady friend some of the White Wolf?”

Lambert led Ykaterina to the dining table in the corner, and poured some wine from a blue glass bottle.  “Dining hall is a monstrosity. Don’t want to hear the echo of my own breathing.  This table right here is just fine, Millie.”

The older lady scoffed.  “Servants’ table is no place for the Master’s brother! Surely you won’t impress your lady this way!”

“She’s impossible to impress!” quipped Lambert.  “I’ve given up!”

Ykaterina laughed and smacked him softly in the head.  “You’d impress me greatly if you could be quiet for more than 5 minutes!”

Millicent laughed, a soft, pleasant sound.  “I don’t think its possible, Mistress. We’ve all tried for years to settle Lambert down!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said amiably and dug into his food with much enthusiasm.

Presently a handsome, silver haired man with a scar down the left side of his face came into the room.  He seemed to be slightly taller then Lambert and just a tad wider.  His features were sharp and angular but there was no edge to the expression in his eyes. 

“Doesn’t that figure.  The walking stomach comes to my house to raid the kitchen.  Typical Lambert, never changes.”  His voice was gravelly and low, but kind.

“Hey Geralt,” said Lambert.  “After that nasty letter you sent me I figured you at least owed me a meal.”  He pushed back his chair and stood up, clasping his brother’s arm.  “Nice to see you again.  Want you to meet someone.” He indicated Ykaterina and introduced her with a flourish.

Geralt took her hand and kissed it, making her smile.  “Nice to meet you. I am Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarcie.”

Lambert snorted. “Fucking ridiculous.  He’s just plain old Geralt of Rivia with an ego the size of a fiend.”

Geralt was most certainly was charming, and Ykaterina could see why songs were written about him.  There was something in his face that held a mystique, an attractiveness that seemed to pull at a person.  Because of his fair skin and hair, Geralt’s eyes seemed larger and brighter than any other she had ever seen.

“Hurry up and eat,” said Geralt to Lambert.  “Better places to sit than the kitchen.” He turned to Ykaterina who had long since finished her plate and was sipping her wine. “You like the wine?”

She nodded.  “Yes, its very smooth and light. Just the right amount of sweetness.  Is it from Toussaint?”

Geralt nodded.  “You know your wines.  Was a new vintage from a neighboring vineyard, named it after me.  I’ll send some back with you if you like.”

She smiled.  “That would be very nice, thank you.”

Lambert finished his food and pushed his plate away.  “Geralt has a vineyard there too.  Because one guy needs two monstrous houses to live in.”

“Was a gift, Lambert. Told you you were welcome to head over there and stay anytime you like.  Try your hand at making wine, since you hate being a witcher so much.”

Lambert rolled his eyes.  “Blah blah blah,” he said.  “Anyway I got something to do now. Teaching a class on monsters at the University.”

“So I heard,” said Geralt.  “Didn’t believe my ears.”

“Well believe it old man.  Brought Kat with me as proof.  Tell him.”

She grinned.  “It’s true.  Lambert’s a teacher.  A very good one too.  His class is very popular actually.”

“How the hell did that come about?” asked Geralt.

Lambert grabbed the bottle of wine and took a swig from it.  “Weak stuff,” he said with disgust.  “I walked in on the guy teaching the class and told him he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing.  So they asked me to teach it instead. Thought I’d give it a try.  Better than being a witcher and morally easier to take than ploughing for a living.”

“Since when do you give a damn about morality?” scoffed Geralt.

“Since forever!  You’d know that if you paid attention to anyone other than sorceresses.”

“They’re a hell of a lot better to look at than you, Lambert,” said Geralt.  “Let’s go to the library.  Got some better drink in there anyway.  Can see it on your face that you aren’t impressed with White Wolf.”

Lambert lifted the bottle to his lips and drank deeply, finishing the crimson red liquid inside.  “Not impressed with _white wolf_ in any respect.  Let’s go.”  He stood up.

Ykaterina stifled a yawn.  “Actually Geralt, would it be ok if Davram showed me to my room?  I’m really tired and this meal has done me in.”

“Of course,” he said and rang a bell pull on the wall.  The Steward showed up with a bow.  Geralt made his request.

“Mistress,” said Davram.  “Henry has removed your items from your horse and had them sent to your room. I hope that meets your approval?  If you wish another room please let me know.”

“I’d sleep in the paddock right about now,” she said with a smile.  “Everything will be perfect just as it is.  Thank you.”

She looked over at Lambert.  “Have fun.  I plan to sleep like the dead tonight.”

He looked at her awkwardly.  Would she want to share a room with him, and if so would he be alright to get into bed with her? Or would it be better for him to take a couch or the floor?  His confusion was addressed when she spoke again.

“Don’t steal all the covers when you get in either. Big houses are chilly at night.”

He smiled gratefully at her and watched as Davram led her away.  “Good night, Katie-Kat,” he called out.

“So what’s the story here?” asked Geralt as he and Lambert poured some White Gull in the drawing room. "This the woman you told us about once? The one who told you to fuck off?"

Lambert grinned.  “That's her. Told you she liked me. We live in Oxenfurt, short walk from the University.”

“You live together?” Geralt sounded and looked surprised.

“What the fuck is that look for?  What you think a woman can’t actually be interested in me?”

“Pretty much,” said Geralt dryly. “Smart girl, that one.  That’s the part that gets me.”

“I’d expect Eskel to be an asshole about it but _you_ big brother?”

“Lambert, quit evading the question. What’s the story with this one?”

The younger witcher sighed.  “Already told you that time. Met her at an Inn down in Cinniúin[t](http://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/irish-word-a0714b7e904ae7c564253a9c2fe49392fe584c3d.html).  She looked cute so I thought the old Lambert charm would get me some ploughing for the night.  She turned colder than Kaer Morhen and that made me want her even more.  Followed her around a bit, pissed her off til she gave in and started talking to me.  Sort of went from there.  Took her up to the keep to look at books, she invited me over and I never left.”

“Lot of work for some simple ploughing,” said Geralt.

“Problem is, we don’t. We aren’t together.”

His brother looked at him with pure confusion on his face.  “You always get yourself into weird situations. What is she getting out of all this?”

Lambert poured some more of the vile beverage.  “I don’t know, brother.  She had a relationship before that fucked her up hardcore.  Another witcher.  Bastard just up and left her one day. Told me a bit about her earlier life too.  She’s just a wreck.”

“Why stick around then?”

Lambert swirled the liquid around in his tankard, then lifted his eyes to Geralt’s. “I love her.  Knew there was something special about her from day 1.  I can’t walk away from her any more than you could from Keira.  We do everything together just like a couple except the physical stuff.  She just can’t get there. Yet. I’ll wait as long as it takes for her to trust me though.”

Geralt had never seen Lambert so affected by another person.  Especially not a woman, and a sorceress at that.  He hadn’t needed Lambert to bring that up. He sensed it in her the moment he had entered the kitchen.  His younger brother was a whirling dervish who couldn’t settle down.  If something strange were to happen, it would happen to Lambert.  Even Eskel had remarked once that Lambert was _more complicated than you are, Geralt._ That was saying something.

“Guess the question to ask is, are you both happy with things the way they are?”

Lambert shrugged.  “Suppose so.  I mean _I_ want more, even been thinking about shit like you have here: the house, the kid, the whole deal.  But if she can’t get there, she can’t get there.  I’ll still love her and be with her.”

“That’s a huge sacrifice, Lambert. You sure you’re up for it?”

“At this point, I’m already committed. Can’t go back now. Love is love, Geralt.  I didn’t choose this, it chose _me_.  Now I gotta make it work.  It’s not a bad life. Safe, plenty to eat, someone to hang out with. So it isn’t perfect, but it’s better than I had.”

Geralt nodded.  “Fair enough.”

They refilled their tankards and raised a toast to the women they loved.

Save


	31. The Breakfast Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina meets Keira and experiences life in the opulent House of Bellegarcie, she shares some tender moments with Lambert as they draw yet closer to one another.

Ykaterina had not heard Lambert come to bed, but when she awoke she saw his clothing haphazardly strewn on the floor in a trail that led to the bathroom.  For some reason it made her smile.  No matter how sumptuous his surroundings, Lambert would always be Lambert.  The realization of the consistency was comforting to her. 

She carefully rolled over.  The witcher was curled up on his side facing her, the blanket tucked up under his chin in his fists.  His face was relaxed and peaceful and he looked for all the world like a little boy fast asleep.  If little boys had beards and scars that is.

Not thinking, she reached out and traced the scar that ran down the right side of his face.  It was two lines and looked like the claw marks of a beast he hadn’t been quick enough to dodge.

“Harpy,” he said softly, not opening his eyes.  “Ambushed me on a cliff in Skellige on my first contract there.”

She said nothing and ran a finger down his nose and across his lips. She heard him sigh softly but still didn’t open his eyes.  Curling up herself and adopting his same position, she watched him for a few minutes.

Lambert opened one eye up and instantly constricted the pupil to a mere slit, leaving behind the bright amber.  He pulled his arm out of the covers, where he had a few more scars.  “Pick another one and I’ll tell you how I got it,”

Ykaterina obliged and ran her finger down one of them gently.  Lambert told her a story about an endrega.  Another scar was from a nekker, and yet another was from his first rotfiend.  Surprisingly he had very little scars on his torso and she remarked on it.

“If you want to see a roadmap, ask Geralt to take off his shirt.  Ghastly mess that one.”

“I’m not going to ask your brother to undress so I can see his scars, Lambert.”

“Why not, he will be over the moon to have someone new to fawn over him. Make his day, trust me.”

She shook her head.  “If I see it, I see it.  I’m most certainly not going to ask for it.”

Lambert grinned.  “He won’t try and plough you.  He’s too in love with his wife. Did I ever tell you about Keira?  Saved my life several years back. During a nasty fight with the Wild Hunt up at the keep.  I was as good as done when she obliterated 5 of those bastards at once.”

Ykaterina’s eyes widened.  “She must be very powerful to be able to do that.  On a good day I may be able to lift a large dog.”

Lambert gave a soft laugh.  “Yeah she’s powerful but hates combat. Not her thing.”  He indicated the room.  “ _This_ is her thing.  Living as large as possible.”

“So is this her house or Geralt’s?  Davram said it was the House of Bellegarcie.”

“House uses his name since they’re married, but it was bought with her money, that I’m sure of.”

“She is nobility then.”

Lambert nodded.  “She was born into the House of Metz up in Carreras. Did a stint with some King or other back in the day, and joined the Lodge of scary bitches at one point or other.”

Ykaterina snorted with mirth.  “You are so colorful in your descriptions, Lambert!”

“True though. Until I met you I avoided all your kind.  Had a rule my whole life. Stay away from dangerous women.  Anyway Keira was the one that cured the Catriona plague. With my help.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Ok, Lambert.  Not only did you raise the Empress but you also were part of the plague cure.  Did you also have a hand in the Conjunction of the Spheres?  That’s a story I’d love to hear.”

“Shit, Katie-Kat I’m not lying!  Witchers don’t lie!  Our whole lives depend on people trusting us. Deception would be a pitfall. So yeah, we don’t.”

She suddenly closed her eyes.  “Witchers _do_ lie,” she said softly.

Lambert placed his hand gently on the side of her face.  “Katie-Kat, as much as I hate the asshole, I don’t think he lied.  I think he was 10 shades of fucked up and a total head case.  But I don’t think he lied.”

Ykaterina didn’t open her eyes right away, she liked the warmth of his hand on her.  She stopped herself from regressing into memories and simply quieted away her sadness.  When he removed his hand she looked at him.  “You are the _first_ lying witcher then.”

“You’re so going to eat those words little girl,” he said.  “I helped Keira by killing monsters for her that she needed for her research.  She needed certain body parts off certain ones.  You can even ask her yourself.  As for Ciri, well we are going to see her at some point during our time here. Can’t wait to see your face when you realize how wrong you were about the amazing Lambert.”

She laughed softly.  “The amazing Lambert.”

“Definitely.”  He stretched and yawned.  “Don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Need to find food.”

“You are always starving.  What did Geralt call you? The walking stomach.”

He sat up and tossed the covers off.  “I _have_ to eat a shit ton to feed the awesomeness that is me.  You coming?”

“Yes, but unlike you I actually care to be somewhat clean and properly dressed before facing the day.  I suggest bathing, Lambert.  I took the liberty of bringing your toiletries.”  She pointed to a chair where a leather bag sat.  He retrieved it with a grin.  “That’s cool, thanks Katie-Kat!  You know, we could have a bath together…I could wash _your_ back and you could wash _mine_.  And other hard to reach places.”

She threw a pillow at him.  “Just get in there and hurry up so I can get ready too.”

He caught it and tossed it back at her, then turned and went into the bathroom. “I’ll leave the door unlocked in case you change your mind!” he sang out.

“Never going to happen!” she called back, but her heart was shouting at her to go after him.  However her brain reminded her that getting too close to someone, especially another witcher, was asking for more heartache.  With a sigh she curled back up, holding Lambert’s pillow and waiting for her turn in the bath.

* * *

Breakfast was served in the dining hall, the very one that Lambert had described as monstrous.  It was a bit of an exaggeration, but the room was extremely large. The table was long, so long that someone sitting at either end wouldn’t be able to converse.  Along the sides of the room were sideboards and chairs for the serving staff.  It would be easy to host the entire University benefactor cotillion in Geralt and Keira’s dining hall.  Ykaterina wondered if the palace was any more sumptuous and luxurious than the House of Bellegarcie.

Keira was beautiful.  She wore a pale green gossamer gown of several layers and a jewelled necklace to match.  Her wedding ring was a piece of art all of it’s own, the largest diamond that Ykaterina had ever seen surrounded by intricately carved flowers and vines. Keira had pale blonde hair that came past her shoulders and curled softly, and green eyes.  There was definitely a noble set to her head and the expression in her eyes, this was a woman who had grown up as a courtier and spent most her life as one.  Ykaterina couldn’t imagine her running around the wilds with someone like Lambert who was as opposite her in nature as anyone could possibly be.

The four of them sat together at one end of the table.  Davram stood nearby, awaiting orders.  There was a serving staff of two young ladies who placed the meals quickly and quietly before them, then sat in the chairs to wait.  It felt strange to Ykaterina to have servants hanging around while they talked. 

“Ykaterina,” said Keira in her refined voice.  “Geralt tells me you are a professor at the University of Oxenfurt.  A very prestigious career to be sure. What is it that you teach exactly?”

“I specialize in antiquities.  The older, the better.  But I’m mostly on fieldwork for translations right now.”

“Private contracts?” the sorceress asked curiously.

“My research work is funded by the Marquis Bois d’Enghien from Toussaint, but I’m currently in a private contract to an Ofieri.”

Keira smiled politely.  “I have little knowledge of the Ofieri myself, but Geralt brought home some artwork from his visit there. I know it is well beneath you, but I wonder if you wouldn’t mind translating the writing found on the back of one of the paintings?”

Ykaterina smiled back.  “I would be quite happy to.  The more exposure I get to their culture the better.  I know very little about them myself.”

Keira indicated to Davram who came to her side.  “Could you see that the Ofieri painting is brought to my sitting room right away?”

“Of course Mistress,” said the Steward, bowing and making his exit.

Lambert was quieter than usual, not harassing his brother as much as Ykaterina thought he would.  She felt it was due to Keira’s presence for the most part. With a devious grin at him, Ykaterina addressed Keira.

“So Lambert tells me that you and he travelled together for a time.”

Keira took a sip of her wine and nodded.  “Yes, after that dreadful battle at Kaer Morhen that Geralt tricked me into attending, Lambert and I took our leave of the place together.”

Geralt looked at his wife.  “Tricked you.  Still telling that tired old story?”

Keira blinked at him then smiled sweetly.  “Yes my love and I’ll never tell it any other way.”

“I sent her there to save her life,” said Geralt to Ykaterina.  “She thinks I tricked her into joining the battle.”

Lambert took a swig of his mead. “Well I for one am glad she was there. Wouldn’t be here otherwise. But Keira, tell Kat why I went with you. She doesn’t believe anything I tell her!”

Ykaterina rolled her eyes at Lambert.

“Well,” continued the blonde sorceress.  “I needed someone to kill monsters for me, for my research. Lambert felt beholden to help and agreed to come along. The things I needed could only be harvested by a witcher.”

“Ha!” exclaimed Lambert.  “Who’s lying now huh Kat?  C’mon let me hear you say it.   _You were right Lambert and I was wrong._ Knew I should have made a bet on it.”

Ykaterina pushed him away. “Well you didn’t so your loss.  And before you ask, no I won’t wager with you on anything.  You are a wild card, Lambert and fates knows what will happen with you at any given moment!”

Her statement made Keira and Geralt laugh.  Lambert cleared his throat and stared pointedly at Ykaterina.  “Still waiting to hear you say it, woman.  Out with it.”

She narrowed her eyes and sucked in her lips, shaking her head like a petulant child, hanging onto her pride til the last possible moment.

“Alright then, guess I gotta loosen up your tongue.  Geralt must have some vodka around here and we know what happens when you get some of that in your system, right Kat?” He made a duckface with kissy sounds.

Horrified, her jaw dropped and she stared at him.  “Lambert! That is totally private stuff!  How could you even say that in front of your brother, you dog!”

Keira just about choked on her wine.  “Dog!” she cried, laughing.  “This has got to be a wolf witcher thing!  You all have the canine gene!”

“I was never a dog with you, Keira!” exclaimed Lambert.  “Always a perfect gentleman!”

“Because you were too terrified I’d turn you into one for real!” she laughed.

Geralt was sitting back with a slight smile on his face.  He didn’t seem nearly as expressive as Lambert, but he was definitely amused. “So what’s this about vodka?” he asked.

Ykaterina scowled as fiercely as possible at Lambert.  “Don’t you dare,” she growled.  She felt the flush rise from her neck to her face.   _Great,_ she thought miserably. _Now he’s telling complete strangers that I’m a wanton alcoholic!_  

Lambert patted her on the head with a grin then turned to his brother.  “Oh, Kat and I had a little fun with her private stash at the University.  Inhibitions, out the window!” He made a gesture with his hand.

“Not sure I want to know all the details,” said Geralt.

Ykaterina looked at him with tight lips.  “There aren’t any.  I kissed him. _Nothing_ else.”

Geralt looked at Lambert.  “Knew she was too smart to fall for your shit.  So you resort to plying her with alcohol to get attention. Sure are a keeper, Lambert.”

Lambert gave his brother the finger.  “Fuck off Geralt.  Your sin bin is twice the size of mine.  Wanna play _never have I_ and dig into it?”

Geralt shook his head.  “Right. Haven’t recovered from the last time we played it.”

“Least you didn’t pass out in the courtyard with a goat licking your face.  Fucking Eskel.”

Ykaterina visibly reacted.  She felt her chest tighten and her throat close up. Swallowing became difficult and she licked her lips repeatedly, trying to hide the gesture with a sip from her wine glass.  Since the day her witcher left, she had avoided saying his name or even thinking it.  She had thought that depersonalizing him would make it easier.  Obviously it hadn’t.

_Eskel._

_My beautiful perfect boy._

Hearing his name on the lips of the man she was getting precariously close to jarred both her heart and mind.  She was sitting with two witchers, both trained to see and hear everything.  She was terrified that either or both of them would notice her discomfort and question her.  They had built in lie detectors, they would know if she tried to deceive them.   _Change the subject,_ her mind shouted.

Ykaterina turned to Lambert, masking her emotions as best she could.  “Ok Lambert, you were right and I was wrong. About the plague research stuff.  Not giving in to _any_ of your other stories!”

Lambert laughed, forgetting about his other brother, to her great relief.  “You better get really comfortable saying those words Kat.  You are gonna say them at least once more on this trip!”

She shook her head and concentrated on her wine.  Geralt and Lambert began discussing something about the new wolf school, and Keira turned her attention to Ykaterina.

“The boys have things to discuss which would be dreadfully boring for us.  Shall we adjourn to my sitting room? We can have a look at that Ofieri painting.”  She stood up and walked to Ykaterina’s side of the table and linked their arms. “Come along, sister.”

As Ykaterina passed Lambert, he gently brushed her hand with his.  She met his eyes for a moment with a small smile. _Good,_ he thought, relieved.   _She isn’t actually pissed with me._

“Well,” said Geralt as the women walked away.  “If you are done making cow eyes at her what do you say we go a few rounds in the training hall.  Looks like you could use some physical activity Mr. Professor.”

Lambert puffed out his chest and sucked in his stomach.  “This body is in perfect shape old man.  Bet I’m still faster than you.”

“I’ll take that bet and make you eat it,” answered Geralt.

Lambert playfully shoved his brother as they got up and headed for Geralt’s private training area.  “This is gonna be a great time to be me.  Beating the white wolf _and_  proving a woman wrong!”


	32. Korin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina is shocked to learn that a core belief about witchers and sorceresses is no longer true.

Lambert and Ykaterina returned from their shopping trip in the heart of Vizima. Davram met them at the door and said that the Master and Mistress were in the garden with Master Korin.

“Who's Korin?” she asked as she and Lambert changed into slightly more appropriate clothes.  The House of Bellegarcie felt more like accommodations in the palace than a noble household, and Ykaterina always felt under-dressed. Lambert had completely overruled her choices in clothing, and had chosen for her: expensive and finely made dresses that she had no interest in paying for.  As usual, the witcher wouldn’t take no for an answer and bought them for her, to her very vehement and loud protests.  The outfits were beautiful, and just a touch less fancy than Keira’s.  It was a political statement more than a fashion one.

Lambert pulled one of the outfits from the many boxes piled on their bed.  “How about this one, Kat?” he asked.  

She shook her head.  “Where is the soft peach colored chiffon? I really liked that one and its perfect for sitting in a garden.”

Lambert found it and handed it to her.  She went behind the dressing screen and put it on while he changed his shirt and breeches.  “So who’s Korin?” she asked again.

“Oh, I never told you about him? He’s their son!  Sweet kid.”

“Oh, that’s lovely!”  She figured that they must have made an orphan very happy, or perhaps the boy was the product of the Law of Surprise.  Ykaterina had studied it in Aretuza.  It was a contract bonded by magic that could never be undone nor altered.  In truth she found it to be a horrible thing.  Tearing a child from their family as payment for service. But it had been the only way for the witcher schools to gain more witchers.

She stepped from the dressing screen.  Lambert whistled appreciatively.  “Looks beautiful Katie-Kat,” he said with a smile.  “But you need the ribbon.”

“What ribbon?” she asked as he dug around in her boxes some more.  With a sharp _a-ha_ he procured a long satin ribbon a shade darker than her dress. Reaching to her dressing table he picked up her brush and turned her around.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“What does it look like?” he responded.  “Tying your hair back with this ribbon.”

His hands were gentle and he brushed out her wind made tangles until her unruly large curls were soft waves hanging down her back.  “Perfection,” he said, hoping she realized he meant _her_ and not his handiwork.

* * *

Geralt and Keira were sitting on the grass, a little blonde boy of about 2 staggering between them, holding a leaf in his hand.  Geralt said something to him and turned him around and the child’s eyes lit up as he saw Lambert.  The little boy opened his arms and began running to the witcher, laughing and babbling.

Lambert knelt on the ground and caught him.  “Korin!” he exclaimed.  “How’s my main man?”

“Deet!” cried Korin, putting his leaf in Lambert’s face.  “Yamba!”

“Yeah! You remembered.  I’m Yamba!”  He stood up, and turned Korin to Ykaterina.  “Can you say hi to Kat?”

The little boy reached out his hand and she shook it with a smile. “Meow,” he said.  Lambert laughed.  “That’s right my man!  A cat says meow! Can you say Kat?”

“Ca,” said Korin and squirmed to be put down.  He ran back to his mother and threw his little arms around her neck.

“That’s uncanny,” said Ykaterina watching him.

“What is? That he can talk and shit?”

She shook her head.  “No…that an adopted child can look so much like it’s adoptive parents.  Korin looks like a baby copy of Geralt.  He’s a truly beautiful little boy.”

Lambert turned and looked at her strangely.  “He’s not adopted, Katie-Kat. That’s their son.”

She furrowed her brow.  “What are you talking about Lambert? We are infertile.”

“Don’t you know?  I guess that asshole witcher of yours never told you.  All of us knew about it.”

She became irritated with him.  “Knew about what? Would you bloody well explain to me what you are going on about? How can Korin be the biological child of a witcher and a sorceress?”

Lambert looked at the little family on the grass, then back at Ykaterina.  “The cure for the Catriona plague was a side effect to Keira’s own research.  She’s been able to cure infertility, and to suspend it in a witcher.”

Ykaterina felt the blood drain from her face and her jaw dropped, her eyes searching Lambert’s for any trace of deception.  She found none and he nodded.

“It means that us mutants and mages can have a family just like everyone else.”


	33. Just Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brilliant Keira explains to Ykaterina how she accomplished the impossible.

“I don’t understand,” said Ykaterina, as Keira tried to explain her alchemical process in too scientific terms.  The pale haired sorceress had seen the confusion and consternation on the other’s face, and handed Korin to her husband, taking her sister sorceress by the hand to a quiet corner of the garden so they could talk.

“The decoction reverts the witcher to what he would have been, had he never undergone the Trial of the Grasses,” said Keira.

“But that is going into the realm of time parallaxes and quantum singularities!  A decoction can’t do that!” exclaimed Ykaterina.

“It doesn’t.  Magic handles that part.”

Keira began to explain, in great detail once again, the magical aspects of what she had done.  It was no small feat.  She had gone far beyond anything Ykaterina had even heard of, and managed to somehow mix magic and alchemy.  It was staggeringly brilliant.  Just to be able to tear a hole in the time-space continuum, much less hold someone in it, was unfathomable to her.  She knew that the members of the former Lodge Of Sorceresses were among the most incredibly powerful women, but it would never have occurred to her that any of them could pull off something this phenomenal.

“I can’t even begin to wrap my brain around the magnitude of what you’ve done,” she said, pacing back and forth in front of a fragrant rose bush. 

“It’s changed the course of history for sure,” said Keira softly.  “But the most important part of it is that now we have a choice.  The witchers had it taken from them.  At least _we_ had the choice to proceed or not.”

Ykaterina turned to her sharply.  “Not all of us!” she exclaimed a bit sharper than she meant to. Keira looked confused.  “I’m not sure I understand, sister. Were you not told that to continue on the path of magic would render you infertile?”

Ykaterina nodded.  “Oh yes, I was told.  And that was that.  I didn’t have the choice to back out and go home.  I _had_ no home to go to.  I was an orphan and Aretuza was my only respectable option.  My destiny was sealed the day my brother died.”

_The day he took his life to relieve himself of the burden of taking care of me and the dreams our father’s death murdered in him._

Keira made a compassionate murmur and touched her sister’s cheek.  “I’m ever so sorry.  I didn’t know.  But now, things are different! Just like that!” She snapped her fingers.

Ykaterina swallowed hard and clamped her jaws together tightly for a moment until the feeling of sorrow and desolation passed.  “It doesn’t matter now,” she said flatly and turned away, fondling the roses gently.

_He never told me.  He knew that our lives could be completely different than we had accepted, and yet he never said a thing.  Was everything between us a lie? Did he truly think so little of me and what we shared? Or was it simply just me who felt so much and was prepared to give everything, while to him I was just a passing fancy?_

“Of course it does!” said Keira. “You have Lambert, and he would be a wonderful father, once you get past his facade, but I’m sure you already know that!”

Ykaterina turned and looked at Keira.  “I don’t _have_ Lambert.  We aren’t a couple.  He’s my friend and colleague, nothing more.”

Keira smiled.  “But you _do_ have him sister.  Geralt and I both see the way he looks at you!  We’ve known Lambert for a very long time and have never seen him this way.  You most certainly have him.”

“Then he is alone in it!” Ykaterina snapped.  She immediately regretted it and apologized.  Keira didn’t seem offended in the least.  She conjured a set of chairs and sat down in one of them.

“Geralt told me that you had another witcher in your life.  I’ve known several from different schools, and truth be told, the wolf brothers are the most sensitive and loyal of all of them.  They had a teacher, a man named Vesemir. I credit _him_ for that, although Lambert loathed him with good reason, that man encouraged the boys to keep their humanity.  There is also another brother, Eskel. Perhaps one day you will meet him.  Those three are the last of the wolf school.”

Ykaterina sucked in her breath at the mention of his name, and her mental defenses rose up instantly. _I won’t think about him_ , she angrily told herself. I _refuse to break down in front of Keira. I’m sure they already wonder about me after Lambert brought up the vodka incident. I’m not exactly doing a stellar job of making a good first impression and this wouldn’t help._

“I know I shouldn’t meddle,” continued Keira.  “Geralt always admonishes me for getting into things that don’t involve me. Let’s just say that old habits die hard. Ykaterina, give Lambert a chance.  He’s been alone a long time.”

“He’s not alone.  He has your family and his friends at the University, and that includes me.”

“He needs to be _loved._  It’s the one thing in his life that has eluded him thus far.  Just open your heart.  I’m sure it will tell you what to do.”

Ykaterina sat down, but her body language was closed.  She was not going to explain to Keira how anyone she loved ended up removing themselves from her life one way or another.  She didn’t have the constitution to question how her sister sorceress was able to make _her_ witcher stay, tied down to her, the mansion and their little son.  The famous Geralt of Rivia seemed to have no issue with his current life.  He seemed so happy. But no one could tell her anything that she felt would work. People were all different and there was just something about _her_ that didn’t inspire someone to be able to love her for any length of time.  Lambert, as dear as he had become to her, would one day get wanderlust and become a memory.  Why put her heart on the line again?

The sorceresses sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.  They could hear the menfolk and little Korin playing somewhere else, the laughter and high pitched gleeful screeching of the little boy making them both smile.   _This is what I would have wanted, if I had been able to choose my destiny,_ thought Ykaterina. _Someone to love who loved me back, a few children and a home. Such normal, mundane things that everyone took forgranted._ The thoughts brought her back to what Keira had accomplished.

“So this decoction only works once?” asked Ykaterina.

Keira nodded. “It only works once per witcher, yes.  Unfortunately it is a horrible process and how long it remains in effect depends on the strength of the initial mutations.  Geralt’s are very powerful and his decoction only lasted 6 hours. His mutations began to reassert themselves fairly quickly.  There was a witcher from the school of the Griffon who lasted 12 hours.”

Ykaterina could still hardly process the entire situation.  “Ok so basically, he takes the decoction within the magical field.  It effectively resets him, repressing his mutations but their initial strength determines how soon they will return? So that unknown time allotment is all he gets to conceive?”

Keira nodded.  “The repression is agonizing for the witcher, but when the mutations come back it can be even worse.  To him it would be like reliving the Trial of the Grasses all over again.  I have had witchers who came to me change their minds once Geralt told them what it was like.”

“And this thing you’ve done, is known to all witchers everywhere?” Lambert had said as much but she wanted to ask just the same.

“By now I should think so,” answered Keira.  “I have successfully treated many mages as well, both sexes.  For us, it’s a different process, and not limited to one conception due to the fact we do not have the mutations to contend with. For a woman, its a few months of alchemical therapy but she can conceive more than once with a non-mutagenic. The child is also born with the same potential as anyone else. He or she would have to learn magic like we all did if they wished that path. The father’s mutations are not there at the time of conception to be passed on.”

“Would this work on regular people too?”

“Oh yes. I tested it on them first. It was the simplest way to streamline the process and the alchemical aspect.”

“Is there still a potential for failure, like for everyone else? A chance it just won’t happen?”

Keira nodded. “Unfortunately yes.  Biology is a very complex and little understood science.  However, I have had a very low failure rate, and I believe that it is due in part to those involved not following the preparatory instructions to the letter.”

Ykaterina understood now, and was completely awestruck.  This changed _everything_.  Being a witcher or a mage no longer relegated someone to a childless life.  Although she felt her fate was sealed, she imagined how fortunate it was for others.

“This will bring a great blessing to many people Keira,” she said with a small smile.  

_I just won’t be one of them._


	34. Lamby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina's inner conflicts rage and she ponders her secret plus tries to make sense of her growing feelings for Lambert. Her mind has charted a course which her heart suddenly alters to her, and his, surprise!

The cool water felt good on her feet as she dangled them in the pond.  Keira had taken little Korin into the house for a nap, and Geralt and Lambert had gone to do some training.  Ykaterina was grateful for some private time.

She began by thinking about Maadi’s contract and how she would need to visit Ofier at some point.  She also gathered her thoughts together on how best to organize her trip to the royal library. That thought led to the Empress, which in turn led her to think about Lambert and his silly story. Then her thoughts started circling her sin bin.

She needed to tell Lambert about his brother. About the fact that he had been her witcher, that Eskel had been the love of her life and still was.   _But why, what does it matter?  I don’t know every single little thing about Lyssa or Shelba or even Franz whom I’ve known forever.  Why should Lambert be any different.  Sure, he’s my roommate but that hardly qualifies him for extra information about my life.  Yes I like him but there is nothing romantic between us.  Yes we have gotten a lot closer lately but every relationship goes through this.  You start off strangers, become friends, and eventually consider yourselves family._

She stood up and walked around the pond, leaving her sandals by the edge. The immaculately kept grass was soft and luxurious beneath her feet.  There was nothing in the House of Bellegarcie that was not built for comfort.

_If I tell Lambert about Eskel, what if that destroys his relationship with his brother?  They have been brothers since before I came onto the scene.  It would be wrong to drive a wedge in between them!  Lambert often says how much he hates the man who hurt me.  What will it do to him if he finds out it’s his wolf brother?_

The more fondness she put into her thoughts about Lambert, the heavier her sin bin became.  It’s lid rattled and reminded her what lay inside.

_I can’t tell him. Eskel is gone.  He left and abandoned me despite his promise to the contrary.  Mentioning it to Lambert would upset him and he doesn’t deserve that and neither does Eskel._

The deepest, darkest secret inside her reared it’s ugly head, making her eyes prickle. _It’s my fault that he left.  I made him leave because I’m not loveable. Because I'm headstrong and too independent. What man wants a woman who wants to dominate everything?_ With a gulp she swallowed the feeling down, shoving it as far away as possible.  As she thought about how much she actually liked Lambert, she reminded herself that it wouldn’t be fair to allow him in.  He needed to stay on the outside where he was safe.  She shored up her resolve to be more strict with herself on her thoughts and feelings.  As she stood there building her walls, she didn’t hear Lambert walk up behind her.

“Lamby blanket! Lamby blanket!” he cried and threw his arms around her from behind.

Her construction project crumbled to the ground. 

His warmth, the solid way he held her, and his personal scent were wrecking balls bent on destruction.  Her loneliness, desire to be held and to feel safe and protected shoved everything else to the side, and she held onto his arms with a gleeful and surprised shriek.

Lambert planted a kiss on the top of her head spontaneously and turned her around.  She put her arms around his waist and hugged him.

“Shit I gotta go away more often if this is the greeting I get! I figured I would be in the pond by now.  Last time I introduced you to the Lamby blanket you yelled at me!”

Ykaterina laughed and let go of him, sinking down onto the edge of the water.  “I suppose I’ve gotten used to you and your strange ways.  Did you have fun with Geralt?  He’s pretty nice. So is Keira. She's quite different than I imagined she would be.”

“Keira was always different. That’s what Geralt loved about her.  Just took them forever to get together.  His life was a fucking mess. Don’t know how he survived it but it worked out in the end.”

“Mmhm,” she murmured.  “He has a very nice life here with his wife and son.  Did you go to his wedding?”

Lambert sat down beside her and shook his head.  “Witchers are not easy to find. We travel all over.  Think I was up in Lan Exeter at the time. Was a pretty big wedding as I heard it, Keira being Keira of course it had to be some crazy affair.”  He took off his shoes and put his feet in the water too.

“Lambert,” she said, swishing hers around.  “We don’t have any shoes on.”

“We sure don’t, Katie-Kat,” he responded with a smile and put his arm around her shoulder.

She allowed it and leaned into him.   _It’s getting harder and harder to push him away,_ she thought.   _This is so unfair to Lambert.  I’m a broken, twisted mess. How long until he realizes this and wants out?  If I get too close, I’ll be hurt again and I’m still not over Eskel.  But I need to be.  It needs to be over in my heart because it’s been over in reality for a long time.  He might have moved on to someone else already and here I am still holding on.  If my girl friends did this I would be telling them to realize their worth and let go.  Why hold onto something that doesn’t want to be held?_

She looked up at Lambert, who didn’t look down but smiled, feeling her eyes on him. 

_I don’t know what to do._

She chose what she figured was the safest option: remove herself from the situation. Ykaterina sat up and got to her feet.  “Davram will be calling us for dinner soon.  I need to get changed.”

The witcher looked up and over at her.  “Yeah me too I guess.  It’s a fashion show around here every day.  I’ve changed my clothing 4 times today so far!”

Ykaterina laughed.  “I’m sure Geralt has more clothing than you and I put together!”

“Bet you’re right Kat!  Look I’m gonna just hang out here for a few minutes. It’s nice.”

She nodded and began to walk away, then stopped.  Her heart was overriding every bit of sense in her brain. Turning back to Lambert, she reached him and bent down, one hand on the side of his face, and kissed him tenderly.  “See you at dinner.... _Lamby_ ,” she whispered and walked away.

For the first time in a long time, possibly even his entire life, witcher Lambert was struck speechless.


	35. This Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moonlight walk leads to a magical moment between Ykaterina and Lambert.

She had felt Lambert’s eyes on her all throughout dinner.  He sat across from her this time and had Korin beside him in his little chair.  Ykaterina noticed how much he enjoyed the little boy.  She couldn’t remember if Eskel had ever interacted with a child.   _It doesn’t matter,_ she told herself.

Lambert seemed to have taken extra care with his dressing for dinner.  Usually just choosing a simple shirt and breeches, he had a much fancier outfit on this time.  It looked similar to his brother’s and they both looked very nice. Ykaterina found her eyes drawn to Lambert even as his were drawn to her. _He can be so handsome when he bothers to make the effort,_ she thought.

 “So are you going to visit the royal library tomorrow?” Keira asked.  

“Yes,” answered Ykaterina.  “I've done no work at all since I’ve been here, and I won’t make my deadline if I don’t get moving on it!  I want to go to Ofier but it’s pointless unless I can make some headway on a particular section.”

“I’m still curious about the inscription you deciphered on my painting,” said Keira.  “It’s like a story that wants to be told, that we only have a small part of.”

Geralt looked at his wife with interest.  “What painting? The one I brought back?”

Keira nodded.  “Yes. Ykaterina translated part of it.  It talks about a woman who disappeared, whose spirit is trapped in the painting.  But as you saw the painting has no figures in it.”

Lambert raised his eyebrows.  “Weird magic shit. Sounds like something some yokel made up to make a sale.”

Geralt knit his eyebrows.  “That isn’t right, Keira. Was a figure in it when I got it. Remember you remarked on the color of the dress?”

Keira shook her head.  “I remember a tree and an animal of some kind but not a figure at all!  You must be thinking of that other painting, the one that you brought from Toussaint, with the mother and child. She has on a blue dress.”

Geralt shrugged. “Suppose you are right. Not an art connoisseur. Just thought you would like the scene.”

“I do,” his wife replied with a smile.  “Anyway Ykaterina and I were quite taken by the story.  Perhaps when you go to Ofier you could locate the painter, or find out the whole story behind it.  I do like a good mystery!”

“Where is this painting, I wanna see it,” said Lambert.

“It’s in the hallway at the end, upstairs on the west wing.”

Geralt looked at his brother.  “You going with? To Ofier?”

Lambert looked at Ykaterina.  “If she wants me to.”

She smiled.  “Yes please.  When we go it won’t be until the University break however.”

Geralt smirked.  “That’s right. Professor Lambert here has classes.”

“Mock me all you like.  You’re just jealous!”

“Mmhm that’s gotta be it.”

The dinner conversation flowed freely until Korin began to fuss and act out. Lambert took him out of his chair and held him, and the little boy was reasonably amused with the silverware, but as was the way with small children they always became bored quickly.

Keira excused herself and took him away, bidding Ykaterina and Lambert a good evening.  Geralt finished up his desert and hung around for a little bit but it was his nightly routine to read his son a bedtime story and he followed his wife upstairs before too long.

Lambert poured himself some more mead and drank it down quickly, then finished off the bottle of White Wolf they had started.  “This shit is a complete failure,” he grumbled.  “Weak as hell but there is something about it that keeps sucking me in.”

“I like it,” said Ykaterina.  “And I’m hiding the bottles we are bringing home so you don’t drink it like water!”

Lambert laughed and pushed his chair back.  “It’s a nice night. Want to go for a walk in the garden?”

“Sure,” she said and followed him out.

The moon was a waxing crescent, and the jasmine blooms had perfumed the air with their heady, sensuous fragrance.  They didn’t talk which surprised Ykaterina.  She had expected Lambert to choose a subject and go on about it as he usually did.  They wandered through the maze, then over to the pond where the moon was reflected beautifully in the glass like surface.  There was a weeping willow not too far away and the two of them strolled over to it.

“Katie-Kat,” said Lambert, turning to her.  She looked up at him.  He took her hands.  “Look I want you to know something. I...you....why the fuck is this suddenly so hard?” 

He sighed deeply then took a long breath in.  “I care about you one hell of a lot and I want to be with you. In whatever way you want.  But Katie-Kat I'm not really a nice guy.  I'm emotional and aggressive as hell with a short fuse. I drink too much and don't know when to shut the fuck up.  I push buttons I know I shouldn't push. But I'll tell you one thing though, I'll never direct any of my shit at you and I’ll never lie to you." 

She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and pushed down hard on the lid of her rattling sin bin.  “Lambert, I don’t know what I’m doing,” she said in a near whisper.

He drew her close. “Yeah me neither. Figure it out together?”

Slowly she put her arms around his neck and nodded, but her eyes were still filled with uncertainty.

“Earlier, before dinner,” Lambert whispered.  “When you kissed me.  I was stunned Katie-Kat and didn’t get a chance to respond. So...I wanna do that now.”

With one hand on the back of her neck and the other at her hip, he gently brought his lips to hers.  There was nothing tentative or questioning about Lambert's kiss.  It was a statement, a direct one, and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. He moved his hand to rest below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She was pressed so closely to him there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her body.

"Katie-Kat," he said, kissing her again with equal tenderness.  "Never question how I feel about you." Ykaterina’'s legs felt weak and rubbery and her heart fluttered inside her chest. It seemed like she had forgotten how to breathe. Lambert cupped her chin and ran his thumb along her lips.

His one hand slid around to her lower back and she inhaled sharply. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses so faint, they were like whispers. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Every fibre of her being was desperate for the contact. 

Lambert grazed her lips with his once, twice, three times. He drew back and spent a moment studying her face, then leaned down and softly showered her with gentle, soft kisses on her forehead, eyes, and cheek.  Lambert gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. Ykaterina felt a smouldering heat deep within her as Lambert’s hold tightened, holding her body to his, gentle yet firm. This time his lips were more demanding, deepening the kiss, their tongues meeting, sending a rush of pleasure through each of them. Finally they both drew back and Ykaterina saw Lambert’s eyes sparkle and his lips curve up into a smile.

She gave him a small, insecure smile back.  “I don’t know how much of myself I can give you,” she said softly. “As much as part of me wants this, there's another part that is filling me with guilt and begging me to turn and run. I don’t know how fair this whole thing is to you, Lambert.”

“Katie-Kat, I know the deal. I get it. Like I said, I’ll take you in whatever way you want. Don’t over think shit. Just let whatever happens, happen.”

She nodded and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. He hugged her close and planted a kiss on the top of her head, then rested his cheek against it.  “You know how I am. I just do whatever I feel like, say what I want. And I don’t lie. But if I do something you don’t like, you can tell me.  It won’t piss me off and I’m not gonna leave.  You get that?”

She murmured a soft _yes_ and felt Lambert drop another kiss on her head.

 _We’ll see,_ she thought.


	36. Didn't You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina questions the wisdom of what happened between her and Lambert the night before and is thrown into the memory of what happened to end her relationship with Eskel.

lt amazed her how different things could look in the morning, when the light of day illuminated the contents of her sin bin in living color.

Ykaterina had crawled into bed the night before and Lambert had immediately gathered her to his side, her head resting on his chest and his hand stroking her arm.  Her heart and mind had been dead silent, no thoughts permeated the blissful haze that had surrounded her.  She had fallen asleep listening to the sound of his voice, happily discussing a subject she had absolutely no recollection of.

But now it was daylight.  Gone was the moon, and the heady, intoxicating fragrance of the Jasmine blooms.   _What happens now,_ she asked herself. _Is everything going to be different? Did we make a mistake?_ Ykaterina felt strange, unbalanced.  The shield she had so carefully crafted to keep herself safe had crumbled away.

She had let Lambert kiss her.

Not just one kiss in response to hers, but a whole session of tender, expressive lip-locking. The undercurrents of passion that she always sensed beneath the surface in Lambert had shown themselves, but not in their entirety.  She knew there was a lot more yet to be discovered. 

Ykaterina felt suddenly uncomfortable.   _Maybe it would be better if we just let things go back to the way they were,_ she thought. Their friendship had been uncomplicated and comfortable _.  But you cant undo what’s been done, and do I really want to?_

She remembered the firm but gentle strength of his arms and the warmth of his hands, the way his lips felt against hers. _Fates, the way he made me feel,_ she sighed _._  Lambert was so different from his brother.  While Eskel had been introverted and questioning, his brother was extroverted and undaunted. Lambert knew what he was doing and he wasn’t shy about it.

Ykaterina turned her head, expecting see him curled up on his side, blanket held in his fists beneath his chin.  But he wasn’t there.

She sat up and looked around.  “Lambert?”

There was no response.  The clothing he had worn the night before lay scattered on the floor, but his shoes were missing.  She flopped back down and pushed her hair off her face.  Had he woken up and regretted what happened between them?  Would things be strained now, affecting the basis of their relationship? She forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom.  They were supposed to go to the royal library so she could work on her contract.  Would Lambert still want to go with her? Or would some distance be the right thing to do?

As she sank into the warm fragrant water, she closed her eyes, trying to quell the voices of insecurity.  She thought about what he had said to her, and wished desperately that she could believe him.  As she knew it would, a memory surfaced and Ykaterina allowed it.  She knew it would hurt.  She knew that she would suffer its ill effects for a long time afterwards.  But it had to see the light of day, or it would rattle behind her, stopping her from moving forward, and that was something she so desperately wanted. To move ahead.

_“It isn’t a big deal, Eskel,” she said.  “My savings are quite well enough to get us into that farmstead.”_

_He hadn’t wanted to hear any of it, as usual.  His tired old argument that it was expected of him as a man to provide had worn her thin._

_“This is our dream, isn’t it?” she asked.  “Why does it matter who buys what part of it?  We’re together, and doesn’t that mean we share everything equally?”  
_

_“Yeah, it does.  But Katie, I was raised to believe in the old values, the ones that everyone seems to have forgotten.  I want to take care of you, to make sure you have as nice and stable a home as I can make for us.  It’s a point of honor for me. Why can’t you understand that?”  
_

_She sighed and sat down.  “I do understand that, but we can get started on it right away instead of waiting fates knows how long for you to decide you have enough gold!  I just want to be with you, Eskel, to live our dream together now, not later.”_

_He took her hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing it.  “I want you to come with me.”_

_“Eskel…” her eyes were sad.  “You know I can’t just up and run off to follow you into the wilds.  The University semester just started and I have an obligation to my students.  Not only that, this is my career, this is what I enjoy doing.  Can’t you just do some local contracts?”  
_

_He shook his head.  “Not much out here, and it doesn’t pay enough.  Got a lead on a contract up in Lan Exeter though. I could go and be back within 2 months but I don’t want to be away from you.”_

_“I don’t want to be away from you either.  Can’t you just try and see it from my point of view? I can afford to put a down payment on that farmstead.  We wouldn’t have to be apart!”_

_The witcher gathered her into his arms, and held her tight.  “It isn’t right the way people do things,” he said softly.  “I want us to have a home that is ours, not owing to anyone else. I see it all the time. Times get tough and the bank comes and takes your home away too.  I don’t ever want that to happen to us Katie.”_

_“By the time you get yourself together the farmstead will be sold to someone else.”  
_

_“Then we will find another one.  Vesemir always said ‘what’s meant to be will be’. I’ve always believed that.”  
_

_Ykaterina tilted her face up.  “Are we meant to be, Eskel?”_

_“Fuck yeah!” he exclaimed, and brought his lips to hers.  His initial questioning kiss was followed by a deeper, sensual one the moment she returned it. “Can you wait until the semester is over to go so I can go with?”  
_

_He kissed her again, his hand tangled in her hair at the back of her head.  She ran her tongue along his lips slowly, feeling the familiar resilience of his scars. He had often said he didn’t have much if any sensation on the scarred areas, but he always responded to her kisses and nibbles along his lips.  He drew back and looked into her eyes. “Katie, this contract won’t wait forever. Lot of guys want a payout like this and we need it. It’s a long journey as it is.”_

_“When will you have to leave?  What if you get stuck up there due to the weather?”  
_

_He placed a tender kiss on her lips then stroked her cheek.  “I need to go right away, so I can get back before the snow locks everything down.”_

_She sighed unhappily.  “You know I don’t do well being away from you Eskel. We haven’t been more than a week apart since we met.”_

_“I know, little Samovila.  But a man has to prove himself worthy of the woman he loves.”  
_

_“You have always been worthy.  I’ve never asked nor wanted you to prove anything to me.  All I ever wanted was for you to love me and never leave me.”  
_

_He kissed her forehead. “If this contract pays out like I’m told, it will go a long way towards what we need. Might only need a few more big ones after that. I do love you and I will never leave you Katie. Trust me.”  
_

Ykaterina dipped her head back in the water, then sat up and began washing her hair.   _Ok,_ she thought.   _I survived that memory.  It’s ok.  It’s water under the bridge now, and I’m fine.  I’m fine._ She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Then her sin bin rattled ominously.  “No!” she said aloud to the quiet room.  “I won’t! I can’t!”

_The agent representing the farmhouse was a small, cerebral looking man with a bald pate and glasses perched on the tip of his nose.  He was full of energy and enthusiasm and Ykaterina liked him immediately.  As the papers were drawn up by his assistant, he asked her all sorts of questions about her work and the classes she taught.  They had a nice visit, and by the time she signed the deed she had made a new friend.  Anthony Aloysius Abraham had vigorously shaken her hand and promised to be in touch._

_She got home and placed the papers in her chest, beneath her favorite blanket, a soft humming joy in her heart.  It had become quite apparent to her a month after Eskel’s departure that their little farmstead was receiving quite a bit of attention.  Anthony had paid her a friendly visit and gently suggested that if she really wanted it, she would have to make a decision.  So she did.  She never meant to say a word of it to Eskel and had made Anthony promise to keep it between them.  As a professor at the University, Ykaterina had no problem securing a loan from the bank for the remainder of the payment.  She figured once Eskel had the rest of the money, she would go and pay it off.  At least their little farm wouldn’t be taken by someone else._

_Eskel had written to her several times while on his journey.  He had beautiful, flowing handwriting and she would often ask him to write out poetry or quotes that she liked.  She couldn’t write him back, but she saved every letter and placed it in her chest.  She would trace the words and feel where the ink had dried, where he had paused in his thoughts before continuing._

_She loved him so much, her beautiful perfect boy._

_She would dream, in her bed alone at night about his homecoming, and the day they would move into the farmhouse.  She imagined Briar and his horse Scorpion in the paddock grazing on the lush grass there.  Eskel loved goats and talked about building a playground for the ones he would raise on the farm. They had discussed getting a dog.  And were it possible for a witcher and a sorceress, she would have wanted to give him a child._

_The day her witcher returned was a stormy day.  She’d had her clothing drying on a line outside when the clouds rolled in, and she rushed to take them down. The wind kicked up and she hurriedly shut the door behind her and went to her room to put her clothing away._

_She heard it bang open again and cursed, thinking she hadn’t closed it properly. As she turned the corner to the living room, her eyes fell upon a wind dishevelled and slightly wet Eskel._

_Ykaterina flew into his arms with a shriek of pure joy.  He dropped his swords and his jackets on the ground and caught her, crushing his lips to hers in a devouring kiss._

_“My little Samovila!” he exclaimed, and held her tightly against him. “I’ve missed you!”  
_

_“Not as much as I missed you, my beautiful perfect boy!”  
_

_They wasted no time in divesting themselves of their clothing, throwing her freshly dried garments onto the floor in a mad rush to join with one another. They had not emerged from the bed for a day, forgetting all other needs to indulge in just one._

_It was less than a month after his return that Ykaterina had fallen asleep on the sofa one evening. Eskel had come home from running errands in the city and found her there, peacefully asleep, burrowing in to ward off the chill._

_He had gone to her chest to retrieve her favorite blanket rather then carry her to bed and possibly wake her.  As he lifted it out, some parchment that had been caught on it fluttered to the ground._

Ykaterina was sobbing.  She leaned her head on the edge of the tub and let her tears flow.  She knew she didn’t have enough strength to hold down the lid on that terrible sin bin.  Lambert’s sweet, loving kisses had weakened her so much.

_The details of what happened next all seemed to run together into one muddy and terrible scene.  Eskel’s devastated expression.  Her pathetic attempt to make him understand.  Her witcher never got angry.  He just stood and stared at her, blinking slowly, eyes filled with pain.  “I wanted to do this for us,” he had said softly.  “It meant everything to me.  For the first time in my life, I had something to work for. Something that mattered.  You took that away from me, Ykaterina.”_

_He had never called her by her full name since the day they had met._

_She had reached out for him, grabbing his hand. Eskel had pulled back from her and walked to his room, sitting on the bed looking at the floor. She slowly crept in and stood in front of him, taking his face in her hands and raising it. “What I did I did for us too,” she whispered, tears flowing from her eyes.  “I love that farmstead.  Our farmstead.  I didn’t want someone else to take away our dream, Eskel. Can’t you see that?”_

_He gave a long, slow sigh and removed her hands.  Standing up, he went to the closet and began taking out his things and stuffing them into a pack. Horror filled her eyes as she realized what he was doing._

_“Eskel! What are you doing?” she cried, trying to pull the things out of his hands.  
_

_“I can’t be here right now,” he said sorrowfully, not meeting her eyes.  
_

_“You promised you would never leave me!  Did you lie?  Is this one thing that I did for us such a sin in your eyes?”  
_

_He had said nothing, but continued to pack.  When he had what he wanted, he walked back out to the living room where his swords were resting against the wall beside the door._

_“Eskel, please,” she begged, grabbing a hold of his arm with both hands.  “Don’t you know how much I love you? You are my whole world! Don’t leave me!”  
_

_He lay his other hand on the side of her face.  “My little Samovila,” he said.  “I need to go away for awhile. Think about things. I’m not leaving you. I’m leaving this situation.  Just be on the road where I can figure things out.”_

_“What do you mean?” she had cried.  “Are you coming back? When? How will I find you if I need to?”  
_

_He pulled her to him tightly and kissed the top of her head.  “I will come back,” he whispered. “I just need time to think.”  He let her go and opened the door, hoisting up his packs and his swords. He paused outside and she thought he would say something to her but he didn’t._

_The night swallowed him and Scorpion up, and just like that her world ended._

The agony inside her from that day, that she had shoved to the deepest, darkest recesses of her sin bin, sprang up and attacked her with a vengeance. She sobbed as though it just happened yesterday, that it hadn’t been nearly 2 years since that fateful day. She cried for all the times she waited for a letter, for a message, for anything from him.  She cried for those days and nights she would watch the road for any sign of his return.  She cried for the person she had once been, who had dared to believe that someone could truly love her and stay. _Didn’t you know how much I loved you?  Didn’t it matter to you?_

Then she stopped crying. She was tired. Tired of the guilt and pain.  Tired of being unloved.  

She turned her thoughts to Lambert and his tender kisses and his irrepressible personality.  She thought about the way he made her feel and she smiled, just a little.  Here was a man who wanted to be with her, to end her loneliness at least. She had so far loved every moment they spent together and even though she was still unsure about all of it, she didn’t want it to end. She was curious about where it could go, but it would be a slow journey. She wouldn’t dare rush into anything. It would always be in the back of her mind that one day he would wake up and decide he didn’t want her anymore. _I’m scared_ , she said to herself. _But I want to be loved._

Ykaterina wondered if Lambert had awoken alright with the situation between them. Was he perhaps uncomfortable with it and that’s why he had left before she got up? Her fears began to wind themselves around her mind and she stopped them.  There was only one way to find out, and that was to get finished with her bath, get ready, and and go find him.

_Didn’t you know how much I loved you?_

_It doesn’t matter anymore._


	37. My Katie-Kat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert surprises Ykaterina and allays her fears.

Davram met her when she reached the bottom of the staircase.  Walking down it, Ykaterina always felt as though she should be wearing an exquisite ball gown of many layers, the taffeta swishing with each step. For a split second, she imagined Lambert instead of Keira’s steward standing at the base looking up at her.  It made her smile.

Davram bowed respectfully.  “Mistress Ykaterina, Master Lambert is in the garden. He requested that I escort you to him.”  The dignified gentleman offered her his arm.

“Oh my, I feel suddenly under-dressed in the face of such formality!” She took his arm.  Ykaterina had chosen to wear one of the dresses Lambert had bought for her.  It was a royal blue with a pale yellow overskirt.  The bodice was embroidered with daisies and pearls, and like all her outfits, he had included matching shoes and a hair ribbon.  He knew she was not accustomed to too much frivolity in her dress, but was slowly encouraging her to be a bit more adventurous by wearing jewellry, ribbons in her hair, and lace.

She was relieved that at least he had wanted to see her this morning and wasn’t hiding somewhere drinking all of Geralt’s White Wolf, trying to delay any awkwardness he felt between them.

Davram led her out into the garden, past the pond to the willow tree.  Ykaterina smiled shyly as the steward cleared his throat.  “Milord Lambert, may I present Lady Ykaterina Amineva of Oxenfurt.”

She stared at Davram with raised eyebrows. Just then Lambert crawled out from beneath the canopy of branches, a huge grin on his face.  “Davram that was awesome!  Look at her face!”

The steward smiled.  “I aim to please, Master.”  With that, he bowed, and quite formally took his leave.

Lambert stood up and brushed off his knees and hands. She noticed he was barefoot, and his shirt was unbuttoned to his belly.  He extended his hands to her and she took them.  Walking backwards he led her into the space beneath the tree where they had been the night before.

“Oh, Lambert!” she exclaimed with delight.

It was a sheltered space with not much light and he had somehow managed to place several candles on stakes in the ground.  A plush rug lay on the earth, dotted with a few large, colorful pillows.  An impressive spread of food sat in the center, complete with a flagon of what she supposed was mead. Ykaterina held her hand up and felt the magical vibrations emanating from the scene. “Glamor,” she whispered.

“Yeah,” said Lambert looking a bit sheepish.  “Keira helped me with this.  I was going to drag it all out here by myself and she laughed at me.  Davram helped me with the food though.  Can’t get much out of magical food.”

Ykaterina gave him a wide smile.  “I love it! This is beautiful!”

Lambert stepped close to her and gently lay both hands on the sides of her face.  “My Katie-Kat is beautiful,” he whispered as he brushed against her lips in the sweetest of kisses.

_My Katie-Kat._

Her insides felt quivery.

 _My little Samovila,_ came an echo _._

_No. I’m not yours. Not anymore. Not ever again._

She placed her arms slowly around Lambert’s neck and he rested his hands on her waist, then slid them around to the small of her back, pulling her tightly to him. There was no hesitation in the witcher as he claimed her mouth with his own, his tongue playfully teasing her lips, then running along the edge of her teeth.  She returned his kiss with the same intensity.  They were pressed so close together, that Ykaterina couldn’t help but notice his desire.   _I’m not ready to go further,_ she thought.  She worried that Lambert would realize she didn’t have deep enough feelings for him. _These things take a long time.  I won’t rush into it. I can’t.  I hope he understands._

Lambert felt the sudden hesitation in her kiss and drew back slowly.  He studied her eyes.  There was happiness there and he was relieved, but there was also something else in her expression.  He looked down at the rug with it’s big fancy pillows.   _I’m a fucking idiot.  Way to go Lambert.  She probably thinks you brought her out here to plough her._ Of course, being a male, and a witcher, it wouldn’t be something he would turn down, but he cringed inwardly when he realized that she would have noticed his body’s reaction to her.   _Well I can’t help that shit.  She’s incredible_. _Have to be dead not to feel anything around her_.  But he knew Ykaterina was in no way ready for anything like that, he was impressed that she was willing to kiss him the way she did.  He released his hold on her somewhat. _Need to get the pressure off he_ r, he thought.

“Hungry?  Millicent went way overboard on this food. Better eat it before the bugs do.”

She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the rug.  “Lambert, we don’t have any shoes on,” she said with a playful smile.

“We sure don’t, Katie-Kat,” he responded as he always did.

She picked up a plate and picked through the offerings.  It was all so tasty and so nicely presented.  “We should be going home soon,” she said wistfully.  “It’s far too nice here and I’m getting too used to the House of Bellegarcie and it’s opulence.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” said Lambert.  “It’s pretty great here.”

“Geralt is different then I always thought witchers to be. I always thought they were like you and….and just lived on the go, never settling anywhere.”

“Some do.  Most of us avoid the kind of entanglements Geralt got into though. We keep to ourselves and just do what we have to do.”

She popped a grape into her mouth.  “So what do _you_ want, Lamby? What kind of life do _you_ dream about?”

A whole slew of images ran through his mind, all of them involving the sorceress professor sitting across from him.   _If I tell her everything she’ll freak the fuck out_ , he thought wryly.  “I stopped dreaming a long time ago. I was still a kid when I realized that my life would never be normal.  Pissed me off so hard. My brothers just accepted it as their destiny. Didn’t fight it.  I’ve been fighting it all along. People call me a prickly bastard and they’re right.  But if that means I’m gonna give this destiny the big fuck you, then I’ll take it. Call me cactus.”  He took a long drink from his tankard.  “Katie-Kat I just want…” he stopped and stared down at the rug, following a portion of the design with his eyes.

She remained silent and waited, listening to the birds and the breeze ruffling the leaves on the tree around them. Lambert raised his eyes to hers.   _Fuck it,_ he thought. _I’ve never hidden from the truth and I’m not gonna start now._

“I know you got so much shit twisting up your head because of that prick. I know I’m not exactly Mr. Nice Guy but I sure as fuck wouldn’t lead someone on with a fairy story then dump them off a cliff.  Katie-Kat, I need to know something. I need to know that this thing we got…whatever you want to call it…is just me and you. Get me?”

She tilted her head in question.

“I want to know that it’s exclusive.  It’s just us. Me and you.

She suddenly smiled.  “Oh Lambert!  Of course it is.  Do you think I have a whole line up of guys just begging to be with me or something? As if.  Yes. It’s just you and I.  But I meant what I said yesterday too.  I don’t know how much of myself I can afford to give you.  It might not be enough to keep you with me.”

He crawled over to her and lifted her chin.  “Hey! I’m not going anywhere. Haven’t you figured it out yet that I’m one stubborn bastard? You tried to get rid of me several times and you couldn’t. And that was way back when. Now I’m invested in this. In you.”

Her eyes were sad.  “I’m a head case, Lambert.”

“Who isn’t? And there isn’t some list of rules we have to follow either.  I know people have them but I don’t.  I’m here because I want to be, because of how I feel about you. _You’d_ have to tell me to get lost for real. And I’d know if you meant it or not.”

She brightened up slightly.  “I meant it when we first met!”

“No, you didn’t.  You were intensely curious and didn’t really want me to go away.”

“What makes you so sure about that?” She tried to appear serious but her eyes sparkled merrily.

“Whenever I saw you, your eyes would light up. Even when your words were pretty bitchy, your eyes told the truth.”

Ykaterina laughed.  “I was doomed from the get go then!”

“Someone’s gotta show you what real loyalty is and how a real man treats a woman. That’s gonna be me, my Katie-Kat.  That is gonna be me.”

He leaned closer and placed a tender kiss on her lips. “I’m going to make you forget all about that goddamn prick.”

As she touched his face and kissed him all she heard was the echo of his words. 

_My Katie-Kat._


	38. An Audience With The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mischievous witcher Lambert sets Ykaterina up for big surprise!

“So just to be sure,” said Lambert as he hopped up on Beau.  “When I get back you’re not gonna ask me if I’m expected right?”

Keira’s liveryman gave the witcher a bland look.  “It depends on how long you are absent, Master Lambert,” he said.

“There’s fucking timers on those questions?”

“Protocols, Master Lambert,” the man responded.

Ykaterina sat on Briar who was tacked up in Keira’s finest tack. They were visiting the palace, and the sorceress had insisted that her sister dress in her best, horse included.

“What about Lambert?” she had asked.

“Lambert’s a lost cause,” answered Geralt.

“Suck an egg,” the younger witcher had retorted.

“You ready Katie-Kat?” asked Lambert.

“Mmhm, let’s go.”

Lambert’s lips turned up at the corners slightly in the semblance of a smile and stayed that way as they rode out of the mansion grounds and onto the road. The citizens of Vizima were out and about conducting their daily affairs.  Keira had offered the use of her beautiful carriage and horses but both Lambert and Ykaterina liked to ride and take their time.  They passed several vendor stalls with mouth watering foods.  Although they’d had that lovely breakfast beneath the willow tree, Lambert couldn’t resist and stopped at least 4 times to buy something to eat. Ykaterina had shaken her head each time he had offered her something.

“Geralt was right!  You _are_ a walking stomach!”

“As I said before,” he replied, stuffing the remains of a scone into his mouth. “Gotta fill the up the awesome on a regular basis.”

It was a nice 20 minute ride and when they arrived at the palace, the livery men stepped up to take their horses.  As usual they were puzzled by the gear free Beau.

“Just tell him to follow,” said Lambert.  “Or throw a halter on him it makes no difference to me.”

The man had chosen the halter option.

Ykaterina had been to the royal library a few times before but she was always awed by the enormity and opulence of the royal palace.  The black and white chequerboard pattern that adorned the floor was polished to a shine so clear that it could be used as a mirror.  Gold and crystal chandeliers hung in a row down the center of the main walkway.  To the sides various rooms and hallways branched off into different areas. As always, courtiers dressed in the latest fashion wasted time in pointless conversations admiring one another and catching up on the latest gossip.

Lambert took Ykaterina’s hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at him.  “Lamby, I totally hope you don’t do something stupid and get us thrown out of here.”

He put on a show of mock horror.  “Me? Do something stupid? Never! I’ve never done anything like that.”

“You said witchers don’t lie!”

“They don’t! Least of all me!”

Ykaterina rolled her eyes.  “I remember a certain day where a certain witcher walked into a certain lecture...”

“Look how that turned out!  That wasn’t stupid at all. That was my complete awesomeness taking over and saving the day.  If it was stupid they wouldn’t have me teaching those classes now!”  Lambert was so proud of himself that he puffed out his chest and raised his chin, challenging her to one up him.

“You embarrassed me when you said you wouldn’t no matter how well it turned out.  Don’t do it today, _please_ Lambert.”

“Katie-Kat, there is nothing I can do to ever get thrown out of this place.  I helped raise Ciri remember?”

She shook her head.  “You really don’t need to make up stories anymore. We are together now aren’t we? At least sort of.”

He looked down at her, eyes filled with concern and stopped walking.  “What do you mean sort of? Don’t fuck with me like that!”

“Oh Lambert, calm down already. It’s fine. Let’s go.”

“No, I’m not gonna calm down until you tell me what you meant. Katie-Kat we _are_ together right? Not sort of but for sure. Right?”

She touched his face gently.  “Yes we are together. Ok? Can we go now?”

He suddenly pulled her to him and kissed her.  “You’re _my_ Katie-Kat!”

“This isn’t the place for this, Lambert! Come on.”  She pulled him along with her. Ykaterina should have considered her words more carefully.  She hadn’t meant to worry him in any way.  But because she was so unsure, she didn’t truly feel that they were a real couple. Not yet anyway.  It didn’t mean she was thinking about Eskel, or anyone else. Just that she wasn’t all the way in through no fault of Lambert’s. She gave his hand what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze and received a smile from him in return.  There was a lot more to the cocky witcher than she had yet learned.

They reached the end of the walkway at a massive set of doors with two guards standing watch.  Beyond the door was another walkway which eventually led to the throne room.  They would be turning left however.  The guards snapped to attention as Lambert and Ykaterina walked past them.  “Good day, Master witcher,” they said.

“Hey guys,” said Lambert with a wave.

Ykaterina gave him an odd look.

“What’s the look for?  We play gwent sometimes. Beat the guy on the left so hard last time I thought he would weep in his beer. But you don’t believe anything _I_ say!”

The royal library doors appeared up ahead, flanked by two doormen.  There were no guards here, but several people milling about on the chairs and tables that were set around a large common area.  An alabaster fountain stood in the center.  The edges of the room held containers with bright, colorful flower arrangements.  It was a beautiful area.

As they approached the doors, the attendants opened them.  “Greetings, Master Lambert,” said one of them.

“Hey Ivan,” responded Lambert.

“You actually know all these people?” asked Ykaterina.

Lambert raised his chin in defiance.  “Nope. They are just all in on my fantasy.”

To those who had never seen the royal library, it’s magnificence could stop someone in their tracks.  Elaborately carved bookcases that stood 15 to 25 feet tall encircled the room on different levels.  Ladders on sliders enabled patrons to reach the books they desired.  Desks with flower arrangements and hurricane lamps were arranged in rows on the main floor, with attendants standing throughout the room ready to assist.  The lighting was provided magically with glowing orbs, by a sorcerer or sorceress who stood on each level to keep the spell active.

“Have you been here before?” asked Ykaterina. “In this room I mean.”

“Yeah.  I like some of the books in here.”

He didn’t elaborate further and she found a table in a corner and set down her satchel and retrieved her work.  Lambert pulled his chair close to her and put his arm around her shoulder, nuzzling her neck with little kisses. “Lamby blanket, Lamby blanket!” he said softly near her ear.

She looked at him.  “Lambert, this isn’t the appropriate time and place for this.”

“It’s always the appropriate time and place for Lamby blanket!”

“It’s not even a Lamby blanket it’s more of a sideways scarf...thing.”

He laughed and stood up, embracing her from behind.  “Meet your approval now professor?”

She placed her hands on his arms a moment then turned her head to look up at him.  He brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss.  “I’ll go find something to read so I can keep you company while you work.”  He wandered away then turned back to look at Ykaterina.  She was digging in her satchel.   _I can’t wait to tell you that I love you_ , he thought.

They sat together for several hours, an attendant retrieving books for Ykaterina as she needed them.  Her work was proceeding much to her satisfaction. Beside her, Lambert was perusing a book on monsters, and another about the Conjunction of the Spheres. She knew he was committing them to memory for his classes. She reached a hand out and stroked his hair.  “Thanks for being here with me.”

He turned and looked at her, his eyes filled with tenderness. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Ykaterina smiled.  He looked so handsome in his dark blue shirt and beige breeches.  He had trimmed his beard and cleaned it up and spent quite a bit of time getting himself ready.  “You look very nice today Lamby,” she said softly. His whole body language changed and he seemed proud, sitting up straighter.

“I had to make an extra effort to keep up with you,” he said.  “Be pretty bad if I showed up here looking like shit next to the beauty that is you. Thanks for the compliment Kat.  Means a lot to me.”   _Don’t think anyone has ever complimented me in my life_ , he thought. _Feels good_. _Could get used to it._ He leaned over and gave her a kiss.  “I’m gonna go find the little witcher’s room,” he said, standing up.

“Ok, I’ll be here.”

When he didn’t return for awhile, she wondered if he had gotten lost. Then she remembered it was Lambert and a sudden panic seized her.   _Oh fates, did he get up to something?  I warned him to behave!  That man is incorrigible!  The University is one thing but this is the royal palace!_

Ykaterina finished up what she was writing then prepared to put her things away and go find him.  As she did so, Lambert came back, walking rather quickly and sat down, suddenly very interested in his book.

“Lambert,” she said cautiously.  “You were gone awhile.  Everything ok?”

He didn’t look at her.  “Yeah sure why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because its you and I know you.” She eyeballed him for a few more seconds then went over her work one last time.

Suddenly there was a bit of a commotion and four of the Empress’ honor guard stepped over to them. Lambert and Ykaterina looked up.  The guards stopped in front of them, then two took up positions behind.

“Witcher Lambert, you and your guest are hereby commanded to appear before the Empress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Queen of Cintra, Princess of Brugge and Duchess of Sodden, heiress to Inis Ard Skellig and Inis an Skellig and Suzeraine of Attre and Abb Yarra.”

Ykaterina lost all her color.  She glared at Lambert whose expression had not changed one iota.  She put her things in her satchel, and the witcher took it from her. The library patrons stood to the side as they walked past, flanked by the honor guard.

“What did you _do_ , Lambert?” she whispered harshly. 

“Nothing!  I didn’t do anything stupid!”

She exhaled sharply.  “Remember when I said we were together _sort of_? And you freaked out?  Well if we get thrown out of here, we won’t be together _at all_! As in I won’t ever speak to you again!”

He gave her his lopsided grin.  “Don’t need to talk to kiss, Katie-Kat!”

“Lambert!  I’m dead serious!  At least tell me what you did!”

Before he could respond, they stopped at the great doors to the inner sanctum. The guards exchanged salutes and spoken protocol, then the doors were opened. The long, upward sloping walkway in black and white chequer continued, banners bearing the Nilfgaardian coat of arms hung from the ceiling along the sides of the walls.  There were no courtiers here, and their footsteps echoed in the massive space.

They came to yet another door and the forward guard stepped to the back.  A solitary man stood, dressed in the style and colors of the royal Chamberlain.  He bowed low and introduced himself as Mererid, then began to list off a whole mess of instructions on how to behave, when and how to bow, and a host of other things that went right over Ykaterina’s head.  She was horrified when Lambert waved dismissively at the man.  “Yeah yeah Mererid let’s just go in already, fuck. Not gonna remember any of this shit anyway.”

“Lambert!  We are in enough trouble already, please don’t make this worse!  And I still want to know what you did!”

The doors were opened and the Chamberlain stepped in ahead of them. The room they entered was of a fair size but not as large as she would have thought. It looked more like a garden then a throne room.  There were stone benches in rows off to one side, a fountain and numerous trees and floral arrangements. There was a fragrant scent of Jasmine and Ylang Ylang, although the plants themselves were not visible.  Ykaterina looked around and noticed there were not courtiers or attendants present which seemed odd.  One would think an Empress would have a slew of attendants at her side at all times.

There was a movement at the front of the room.  Ykaterina’s eyes were drawn there and she saw a beautiful young woman, wearing a gown of the most exquisite pale blue, the details and embellishments upon it just too numerous to describe.  Her hair was pale blonde, paler than Keira’s and was swept up into a tiara that looked to be comprised of mostly diamonds.  Ykaterina had no more time to study the Empress, for that lady’s eyes fell on her and she dropped immediately into a curtsey.  “Your majesty,” she said shakily.

She heard Lambert step forward and she raised her eyes and reached out a hand to pull him back.  At least she had to make the effort to save their skins. She saw the witcher open his arms with a huge grin on his face.  “C’mere kid,” he called out.

Then the most unbelievable thing happened.  The Empress gave a squeal of joy and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and lifting her feet off the ground, kicking them excitedly.

“Lambert!  You’ve finally come to see me!  Oh its been so long, I’ve missed you all so much!”

He hugged her tightly for a moment then set her down.  Ykaterina was stunned speechless, now standing upright, her eyes going from Lambert to the Empress and back again.

“Katie-Kat, meet Ciri.  Ciri, this is my girl, Ykaterina.  She’s a professor at Oxenfurt.”  He tapped the side of his head.  “Big brain on this one.”

The Empress approached her and Ykaterina dropped back into her curtsey.  Ciri reached out and took her hands, raising her up.  “You are so beautiful!  I’m so happy that Lambert found someone. It is truly wonderful to meet you, Ykaterina.”

“Y...your majesty,” stammered the sorceress.  “It is an honor.”

Lambert had a most devilish grin on his face.  “And you thought I was making up stories!  Sorry Katie-Kat, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to fuck with you a little. You know, because messing with you is fun.”

Ykaterina glared at him.  “So you set this whole thing up?  You had the guards come and take us away like criminals and scare the daylights out of me?” She was so incensed that she forgot where she was and who she was with.  The sorceress in her reared up and she angrily spoke a few words of magic.  There was a sizzling, popping sound, and suddenly Lambert was transformed into a small and woolly sheep.  The creature bleated miserably and loudly and leaped up and down then began running wildly around the room.

“A ewe!  That will teach you _not_ to mess with a sorceress!” she cried.

Ciri suddenly burst out laughing.  She collapsed onto one of the stone benches as she watched _Lamb-_ ert run about, trying to rub the spell off on the sides of the wall.

“Oh Ykaterina!” cried Ciri.  “Our Lambert has truly met his match in you!”

“Did he truly help raise you like he said?” She sat down beside the Empress.

“Oh yes.  I was Geralt’s surprise child, and spent a lot of time at Kaer Morhen.  I was trained as a witcher by him, and also by Lambert, Eskel and Vesemir. I’m sure Lambert told you about them?”

Ykaterina nodded.  “You are a witcher as well as an Empress? The kingdom has a strong leader indeed.”

Ciri smiled.  “That is a lovely compliment, thank you.  Geralt wanted me to follow him on the Path but I felt I could do more for my people in this position.  I hope I have somewhat accomplished that.”

“Your majesty, the cities are much better now.  The prosecution of mages and non humans has all but stopped.  Sadly there are still problems with the Eternal Fire sect preaching their hatred, but places like Oxenfurt where I live has made it a point to remove them from the city if they cause dissension.”

Ciri watched as Lambert came walking over, bleating miserably, and lay his sheep’s head on Ykaterina’s leg.  She patted the fuzzy head and he bumped her hand.

“Think we should release him now?” asked Ykaterina.

“I think he’s learnt his lesson,” answered Ciri.

With a wave of her hand, Lambert was returned to his human form.  He stood there on all fours for a moment then stood up.  “Fleas!  You gave me fucking fleas too?”  He wriggled and writhed around for a moment still feeling the insects crawling and biting him.

“I sure did.  Next time it will be a snake with indigestion.  Don’t ever scare me like this again!”

Lambert sat down beside her and rested his chin on her shoulder.  “I should have stuck to my number one rule.  Stay away from dangerous women.”

Ciri grinned, her luminous green eyes lighting up.  “Oh Lambert you were never one for rules.  We all knew you would break that one sooner or later.  In fact Geralt and I had a bet on it.”

“Yeah? Who won?”

“I did.  He thought you would last a bit longer.  I’ll have to collect that win from him soon.”

Ykaterina turned around and gave Lambert a quick kiss.  “Just remember that I have a whole arsenal of spells to rain upon you if you misbehave!”

Ciri stood up.  “There are far nicer parts of the palace in which we can visit properly.  I just finished up my audiences for the day.  Will you come with me to my private residence?  We have so much to catch up on Lambert, and Ykaterina I’ve yet to get to know you.”

Lambert rose and took his sorceress’ hand.  “Yeah sure.  You got any food? I’m starving.”

Ciri rolled her eyes.  “Some things never change.  Or course there is food.”

Lambert and Ykaterina followed her to the end of the room and through another closed door.  

It was a day Ykaterina would never have suspected could ever happen to her. She smiled inwardly.  Maybe this witcher truly didn’t lie.


	39. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Oxenfurt, things between Lambert and Ykaterina go a bit further then she is comfortable with. She nervously decides to tell him what ended her previous relationship, and Lambert shares some of the history he had with Eskel.

Their time in Vizima eventually came to an end, and Lambert bid his brother farewell.  The four of them had gotten fairly close in their time there, and promises were made to visit again as soon as possible.  Keira told Ykaterina that she could always make a portal to visit whenever she liked.  The pale haired sorceress enjoyed having a sister to talk to about the Craft, the Lodge being nothing more than a memory, it’s former members scattered to the four winds. Little Korin had been a such a sweetheart, Ykaterina had come to enjoy her daily romps with him in the garden and the little boy enjoyed all the attention he received from his Uncle 'Yamba’ and his new Aunt.

They returned to Oxenfurt the day before the semester was to start.  Lambert threw himself into planning his classes and Ykaterina resolved to get through some difficult passages in her Ofieri contract.  She still thought about the amazing visit they’d had with the Empress.  Ciri had told so many wonderful stories about her time as a child with Lambert and his brothers.  Although it was hard for Ykaterina to hear about Eskel, she enjoyed experiencing the past from Ciri’s viewpoint just the same.  Ciri was so kind, she asked them both to come back again soon. Lambert had joked that they should just move to Vizima already.

The evening was chilly. Summer was coming to an end and the air had that coolness to it, nighttime required a fire to be lit in the hearth.  She and Lambert were curled up on the sofa together in front of it.  It was supposed to be a relaxing evening but Ykaterina was restless. 

“You gonna have one of those nights Katie-Kat?” Lambert asked her gently. “You know I won’t let anything get you. Not even your nightmares. I’m a nightmare for your nightmares!”  He tried to lighten the mood.

“I’m fine. I don’t think I’ll have a bad night.  I’m looking forward to speaking with Franz about my translations tomorrow.  I don’t know what it is Lambert, I just feel restless. Like my subconscious is bothered about something but I can’t figure out what.”  She tilted her head up for a kiss and he gave her one.  “I’m sorry, I know this is supposed to be a nice quiet night for us and I’m ruining it.”

Lambert kissed her again.  “You aren’t ruining anything. You are here with me. What more could a guy want?  Relax Katie-Kat.”

She curled tighter into his side and he stroked her arm.  Lambert had a feeling that her restlessness was due to their getting closer.  Vizima seemed like a world away, a different reality.  Now that they were back home, there was a sense of disbelief that everything that had happened, actually had.  He hoped that she wasn’t feeling any sense of regret on moving forward with their relationship.

Ykaterina sat up and looked at him.  His eyes were kind, as they often were when he looked at her.  He smiled.  “What is it, Katie-Kat?”

“I’m going to get a blanket.  It’s cold out here even with the fire.”

“How about a Lamby blanket? They are great for warming up!” He put his arms around her and kissed her, his weight making her fall backwards.  It was an awkward position, and she had no choice but to flatten out beneath him.  His hands were on either side of her head and he looked down at her. _Fuck I want to tell her I love her_ , he thought.   _Just want to say it over and over until she gets it._   

He brought his lips firmly against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. His hand ran through her hair, but as she put her arms around his neck and adjusted her body, the kisses become harder and more urgent. 

The acceleration of her heart-rate had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with what her body really wanted. But her mind began shouting at her to stop. _It’s too soon.  We only just decided to get together.  Too much, too fast and he’ll get bored of me and leave.  I hardly even know him!_  She looked away as if the fire held her attention, but Lambert could read her like a book. With a gentle finger he reoriented her face so that he held the gaze she didn't want to give him, seeing the passion in her eyes. There was no smile on his lips, only the hot intensity of his desire, amber eyes half closed.  He pressed against her as his lips met hers once more.  She returned his kiss but he felt the discomfort, the stiffness in her body.

“Katie-Kat,” he whispered.  “Go get your blanket.”  He carefully sat up and offered his hand to pull her up.  There was confusion in her eyes as she accepted, and more than a little fear.  But it wasn’t fear over what could have happened between them just then, but over how he might react. He squeezed her hand as she stood up.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ykaterina tried to calm herself as she walked to her bedroom and opened the chest.  As she reached for her blanket, she spied the parchment tucked into the side. Bending to retrieve them, her sin bin rattled ominously.  The formal, fancy script from the realtor's office met her eyes and she had only a moment to read them before tears blurred her vision. _I have to tell him about this_ , she thought.   _He deserves to know about my little farmstead and all the dreams that died with it. I can’t tell him about Eskel, not yet. Maybe not ever. But this...I need to share._

She drew a hand across her eyes and hoped Lambert wouldn’t notice she’d been crying.  She knew the witcher noticed more than he let on and often had the good graces not to mention it. She put the parchment back, picked up the blanket and went back out to the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

Ykaterina met Lambert at the conclusion of his class.  He had, as usual, spent a bit of time talking to the students one on one, the ones bursting with questions about his life as a witcher.  Many of them asked him to do a class on that one subject alone.  He was truly puzzled that anyone would want anything to do with it.  “Be a short fucking class,” he said.  “What’s it like being a witcher? It blows. End of class.”  They always laughed because they didn’t believe him.  For some reason people often romanticised a witcher’s life. They had no idea what the reality was and Lambert doubted he could change their minds. “Stick with learning about the monsters out there and not with wanting to be one,” he told them.

They had almost made it out the front doors when Shelba came out of the lounge.  She took one look at Katie and Lambert’s linked hands and squealed with glee.  “I knew it!” she cried and hugged them both.  “You two are so in love and you finally admitted it!  I’m jealous!”

“Shelba, we are not in love. We are just...trying to figure this thing out.”

Lambert couldn’t help himself, he looked at Ykaterina.  “Speak for yourself Katie-Kat!  I already got it figured out.”

“Awwww!” cried Shelba.  “Do you have any brothers, Lambert?” She giggled.

“Yeah,” he said.  “One is married with a kid and the other is a total mind fuck. Scary as shit to look at too.”

Ykaterina looked away, not wanting anything in her eyes to give her away.   _He was beautiful,_ she thought.   _My beautiful perfect boy._

“Well that’s unfortunate,” said Shelba.  “My search continues!  Anyway I have a class in 10 minutes so I have to go.  Katia, please come over soon. Lyssa and I want to play catch up with you!”  She turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Ykaterina looked up at Lambert, momentarily pondering what he had said about having it all figured out.  But that was him and not her. She still had a lot of figuring out to do on her own.

“Lambert, there is something I want... _need_..to show you.  Let’s go home and get the horses.  It’s a bit of ride.”

His curiosity piqued, the witcher eagerly followed her along.

They had a relaxing ride outside of the city, where the land suddenly changed from bustling and industrious to the gentle sloping farmlands and homesteads of the rural communities.  A dirt road led off the main one and Ykaterina turned Briar onto it.  The fields were overgrown with weeds and many of the fence posts had fallen down or canted over onto one another.  A house came into view at the top of the rise.

It was a pretty house with a wrap around porch and gingerbread molding.  The paint had flaked off in some places but at one point it had been a pale yellow with blue accents.  There were paddocks all around the back, a nice sized barn and a garden that had once been exquisitely kept.  It had a serene, idyllic vibe to it and Lambert liked it immediately.  But when he looked over at Ykaterina, there was so much unhappiness radiating from her.  He was surprised by it.

“Katie-Kat,” he said gently.  “What is this place?  Is this where you grew up?”

She shook her head and dismounted Briar.  Removing his tack, she turned him loose in one of the paddocks where he immediately proceeded to drop and roll in a patch of sand.  Wordlessly, Lambert let Beau in with him, then followed Ykaterina towards the barn.  She stopped halfway and turned.  Her face was a mask of pain and grief.

“This...this farmstead,” she said haltingly, trying to repress the sobs that wanted to explode out of her.  “Is mine.  I bought it...”

She refused to let Lambert comfort her.  She stood away from him, and tearfully told him her story, about the man she had adored beyond words, their hopes and their dreams, and the little farmstead that was to have been the center of it all.  The witcher went through a range of emotions from sorrow, to disbelief and finally a deep anger.

“He gave all this up because of his goddamn fucking _pride_?  Are you shitting me Katie-Kat?  That asinine, brainless prick walked away from _you_  and this incredible place because he had his dick in a knot about who bought it?”

He turned and paced off a few steps, then spun back to her.  “What in the fucking hell is wrong with people?” he shouted at the air around him.  His eyes fell on Ykaterina, standing forlornly on a patch of crabgrass, her entire body language one of defeat. _And she blames herself for everything,_ he realized with shock.  

Moving to her in a few quick strides, Lambert took her by the shoulders. “Katie-Kat, this was totally _not_ your fault!  Not a single thing in anything you’ve told me was your fault! You didn’t do anything wrong at _all_.  All that shit, _everything_ that prick put you through was his own doing. He’s a fucking headcase and I wish to fates I could give him the beatdown he deserves!”

She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.  She had been so afraid he would think less of her, that he would feel the way Eskel had, that she had taken something important away from him.  Instead, Lambert had taken her side, and laid the blame for the entire situation at his brother’s feet.  A weight lifted from her spirit and she clung to him. Lambert held her tightly.

“This place is beautiful.  It’s incredible Katie-Kat.  Why are we living in the city? Why not fix this place up and move in?  It’s got everything anyone could need. Bet we can find a farmer to take over those fields! Get a dog, some sheep, some more horses...be awesome! What do you say?”

Ykaterina thought about it.  She hadn’t had the heart to cancel the deal when Eskel had left. She had held onto it for one more week, one more month, then abandoned it in her mind. She had not set foot in the place since they had visited it together, the day they had picked it out.  So full of excitement and enthusiasm.  It hadn’t had anyone living in it for a year, the children had grown up and the parents had gotten too old to manage it alone. So they left. Nature had grown in around it and begun to take over.  It would require a bit of work before it was fit to live in again.  She lifted her head up and looked at him.

“Together? You and I?”

"You betcha, Katie-Kat! Always together, you and I!”

A big smile graced her face and it took his breath away.  He kissed her tenderly. “I’m so amazed that you want to be with me,” he whispered, his heart bursting.

“Why?” she asked.  “You pretty much insisted on it after all, mister cocky wiseass, that everyone thinks is so awesome and wants to be with!”

“What did I tell you before? What you see is not always what you get!”

She took his hand and led him to the porch where an old swing still stood covered in dead leaves and cobwebs.  She cleared it away and sat down, leaning on Lambert.  “So what is it that I’m getting if not the cocky and arrogant witcher that I met?”

Lambert sighed unhappily.  He had spent years perfecting his act, keeping his soft underbelly carefully armored.  Now he was being challenged to remove that armor and expose himself.  It was a frightening thought. But he loved her, and wanted her to trust him.  She couldn’t trust a person she didn’t know.

“Gotta start at the start I guess. Left Kaer Morhen after the Trials. Geralt and Eskel were gone ahead of me. Figured i'd never see them again, but somehow we ended up in the same tavern a few months after I left. Geralt got his confidence up and went his own way, but me and Eskel stuck together. Something about being a Wolf didn't bug us about working together.”

Ykaterina tried to remove her emotions as she listened, wanting to experience Lambert’s story without the pain attached to hearing Eskel’s name, knowing that someone Lambert had loved was responsible for all of her misery.  It was so hard but she gave it her best effort.

Lambert paused then continued. “Eskel used to get a lot of attention when we were younger. Before that incident happened to him. Guess it doesn’t really matter as you don’t know the guy but he had a surprise child.  Born under the curse of the black sun.  Went psycho on his ass and tried to kill him, stabbed him in the gut and destroyed one side of his face pretty bad. Anyway, back to what I was saying, fucker always got the women. So shy too. Women seemed to love that shit, be all over him.  I'd be standing there like an asshole with my figurative dick in my hand, none of them paying me any mind so I just cracked jokes and screwed around while he did all the ploughing. It sucked.”  Lambert angrily kicked a small stone off the porch.  Ykaterina leaned closer and gave him a peck on his prickly jaw, offering what little support she could.  But his memories were painful and there was no comfort for it.  It was a situation she knew all too well having just had experienced it herself.  Thankfully her sin bin stood quietly and she hoped Lambert’s would too after he had aired his pain.

“At first Eskel never had to pay for it.  I'm not proud of it Katie-Kat but I hated him for it.  I sorta hated everyone. Vesemir for forcing this life on me, Geralt for being Mr. Popular because his friend was his publicity agent, and Eskel for being hot and getting all the women. Fuck I was just so hateful. Towards the ones who treated witchers like shit but needed us to do their dirty work, the ones who tried to get out of paying us when we just risked our fucking lives to save them.”

Lambert tilted his head back and put his hands over his face. “I had to face it, that I wasn't exactly show quality.  More like pet quality. _Indoor_ pet at that.  Well when Eskel got raked by that crazy woman part of me was glad. So now he could feel what it was like to be on the outside all the time. Being the one no one wanted to be with." Lambert suddenly got up and walked away from her, leaning forward against the side of the house.  "Fuck I was an asshole.  He was in so much pain for so long from that injury, we all thought he was gonna die. I didn't even volunteer to help take care of him.  I suddenly had a shit ton of business on the other side of the world.  Left Vesemir to deal with it, and some sorceress. Sabrina something.  She's dead now too." 

He turned back to look at Ykaterina who watched him, eyes filled with compassion.  She wasn’t judging him and he was stunned by it.  He had expected and even _wanted_ to see some form of judgement in her eyes.  He shouldn’t be able to get away with having been such a damn bastard all these years.  But it just wasn’t there.  She held her arms out and he went to her, letting her hold him.

“Lamby,” she said softly.  “You aren’t an indoor pet, not to me. Besides being a wonderful guy, I think you are very handsome. I’m sorry no one ever told you that or made you feel it before.  That’s their mistake.  I’m glad I met you.” She gave him a kiss on top of his head, as he always did to her.  “I want to be with you, Lamby.”

He sighed with something she figured to be contentment, happiness.  Ykaterina lay her cheek against his head and held onto him tightly.  Her next words surprised even her. “You’re _my_ witcher, Lambert.  And yes I think we should fix this place up and move in.  It can be _our_ home.”

Lambert had never felt such joy as he did on hearing her words.  Not in his over a century of life had he known the pleasure of someone telling him they truly _wanted_ to be with him, that they had chosen _him_ and not someone else.  

Ykaterina was amazed at what he had told her but it made sense.  Never having had anything positive in his life, how could Lambert have been able to express such a feeling?  All he’d ever known was pain and rejection.  She felt guilty that she couldn’t give him more of herself.  He deserved more than she was giving him. Much more.   _But I can’t help that right now,_ she thought sadly.   _I can only handle so much myself._

“Lambert, did you see your brother after his...accident?”

“Yeah but only when we hit up Kaer Morhen for the winter. I felt guilty about what I did and was a dick to him though.  Felt worse because he never said shit about it.  Didn’t try to kick my ass for abandoning him, nothing. Never told Geralt he blamed me for leaving either.  After that fucking battle with the Wild Hunt up there we never saw each other again. No clue what happened to him. Might be dead for all we know.  Geralt hasn’t heard a word from him since then either. So yeah. Probably dead.”

Ykaterina swallowed hard.  She felt the tears rising in her eyes and blinked rapidly to force them away.   _It doesn’t matter now,_ she told herself. _You have Lambert.  You have each other.  You can start a whole new life here on the farmstead and make all the pain go away._

She held tightly to her witcher.

“Love these hugs of yours,” said Lambert.  “Could sit here forever like this. But I gotta ask, what do you want to start with? The house I guess. That way we can move in sooner. Can you show me the inside? This shit is awesome.”

She smiled and released him, then unlocked the door and they stepped inside.


	40. Because He's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina and Lambert work on their new home, Ykaterina has a visit with her friend Lyssa.

The farmhouse was coming along nicely.  They had worked on it tirelessly for many weeks, and finally Ykaterina felt it was good enough to move into.

“What do you think, Lambert?” she asked the witcher as he stood in the kitchen looking at their handiwork.  They had fixed up all the cabinets and painted the inside, polished the beautiful wooden floors until they were clean enough to eat from.

“I love it, Katie-Kat.  It’s been great doing this. Never imagined I would enjoy such a thing but there it is. Fuck we are awesome!”  He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close, kissing the side of her head.  

“Want to move in this weekend?” she asked, her eyes sparkling with joy.

“Fuck yeah!” he cried with enthusiasm.  “I’ll round up some locals to give us a hand. Unless you have some weird magic that can do it all with a single word.”

She laughed and hugged him.  “No, I’m not that good. I’ll let you handle the moving details.  We should pack up first though.  I can get crates from the University, if you can round up a wagon team to bring them here.”

“Yeah no problem.  Think we can have everything ready in 4 days?”

“Some of it for sure, but we might be going back and forth for awhile.  If we can get the big things moved, the little things we can shove into portals.  Speaking of which, I can portal us home now so we can get dinner started.  All this work has made me starving.  I imagine you must be feeling the same!”

“I’m the walking stomach remember? Been fucking starving since we got here. Right after lunch.”

Ykaterina cast a portal and took his hand.  “Oh Lamby, let’s get you home and fed then.”

* * *

 

The following day Ykaterina was sitting in her office when Lyssa breezed in, shut the door, pulled the shade down and plunked herself right in front of her friend.

“I saw you and Lambert kissing each other before his class today!  Shelba was right you _are_ in love!  So no more denying it, we’ve all seen it. I want details!” She leaned forward conspiratorially.  “So what’s he like? Is he good? I bet hes incredible in bed, right? Yes?”

Ykaterina’s eyes widened.  “Lyssa!  Yuck!”

Lyssa laughed. “Yuck? Girlfriend, I saw the way you two were kissing. There was no yuck involved!  So...tell me...which one is the better kisser, Lambert or the other one?”

The look she received from Ykaterina stopped her cold.  “Oh no,” she murmured.  “I’m a huge bitch.  I should never have said that, I’m so sorry Katia...forgive me?”

Ykaterina nodded and looked away.  She had never thought to compare such things between her witchers.  It set her mind off balance for a moment but she recovered.  “We are still trying to figure this thing out, Lyssa.  I’m not ready to go further with Lambert right now.  It’s been hard enough as it is, being with someone again.”

“You guys sleep in the same bed and you don’t do any ploughing?  How on earth can you stand it?  Look at him!  Lambert is like every possible form of delicious I can think of!”

Ykaterina smiled.  “He’s something else all right.  I love being with him.  When we went to Vizima, that’s when things sort of came together for us.”

“You went to Vizima? That’s where the Empress is right?”

Ykaterina nodded.  “Yes. I was going to visit the royal library to get ahead on my Ofieri contract.  We went to Lambert’s brother’s home.  Do you remember the sorceress who cured the Catriona plague?”

Lyssa nodded.

“Well Keira Metz is Lambert’s brother’s wife.  His brother is Geralt of Rivia.  I’m sure you know about _him.”_

 _“_ Geralt of Rivia? _The_ Geralt of Rivia is Lambert’s brother? The White Wolf, the Butcher of Blaviken?” Lyssa’s eyes almost popped from her head and her jaw dropped.

Ykaterina nodded.  “The very same.  His full name is actually Geralt Roger Eric du Haute Bellegarcie.  Lyssa, he is totally gorgeous in real.  And nothing like the legends and the songs.  He’s really nice, fairly quiet too.  And get this: his surprise child was none other then the Empress!  Lambert actually helped raise her as a child!”

Lyssa looked like a fish out of water.  A thousand questions raced through her mind and she couldn’t decide which to ask first.  “Don’t tell me you actually _saw_ the Empress then?”

Laughing, Ykaterina told her about Lambert’s nasty little trick, and about meeting Ciri.  She shared the story of Lambert the sheep which made Lyssa laugh so hard it made her eyes water.  Then she told her friend about their first kiss, and the breakfast beneath the willow tree.

“He’s even sweeter than I thought he was!” exclaimed Lyssa.  “I’ve heard him talk to some of the students and he’s not that nice sometimes!  Lambert has an edge to him that’s for sure but with you he seems totally different.”

As she told Lyssa about her time with Lambert, a feeling slowly crept into Ykaterina’s heart.   _I love him_ , she suddenly realized.   _I actually love him._ It both frightened and enthralled her. _I’m in so deep now there is no way I could get out of it even if I wanted to.  What happens now?  I’ve allowed it to go so far, and what if he decides I’m not right for him?  What if we move into the farmhouse and can’t stand each other? Fates, I might have set myself up again but...I really do love Lambert...completely._

She realized that Lyssa was talking animatedly and she hadn’t heard a single word.  Feeling it would be rude to stop her and ask her to start over, Ykaterina smiled and nodded.

“Anyways,” said Lyssa.  “Shelba wants us to do a girl dinner thing.  Maybe you’ll have some real details for us then!  You know, the sexy, juicy kind.  I’ll fill her in on all your adventures though.  She will die when I tell her about the Empress!”

Ykaterina shrugged.  “Go ahead.  I’ll be busy with the farm and moving though so it might be awhile before I have time for a get together.”

Lyssa stood up and gave her friend a peck on the cheek.  “Say hi to that luscious witcher of yours for me.”

“I’m not sure I want to use those words when I tell him. It might inflate his damn ego even more than it already is and he won’t fit into the farmhouse.” _I don’t want to tell him that anyone else finds him as delicious as I do,_ she thought. 

_Because he’s mine.  Lambert is mine._


	41. Witcher Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having gone to the University to find Lambert, Ykaterina finds herself in deep trouble, and witnesses the witcher part of Lambert.

Life in their new home was interesting.  It was much larger than they were both used to, and at first both Lambert and Ykaterina stayed primarily in one room for the first week.  They tried to go room by room, organizing it completely before moving on to another, but it was a large house and it was taking some time.

It was Ykaterina who had the most trouble with it at first.  Lambert had had classes and was away for the afternoon, while she elected to stay home and do her work there.  She loved her friends at the University but found that sometimes they were more of a distraction than she could allow.  Her Ofieri contract was not moving along quickly enough for her, and if they were to head there at the next break she had some serious catching up to do.

That first day she had given Lambert a rather lengthy kiss goodbye and watched him ride off on Beau.  As she sat down to begin, a hot cup of soothing herbal tea beside her, she began to think rather than work.  And the thinking became feeling, and soon she was in tears.

While her feelings for Lambert had grown by leaps and bounds, and she had admitted to herself that she loved him, she was still unable to say it to him directly.  There was a guilt inside her that she hadn’t told him who her former lover had been, the one she had bought the farmstead for.  Now here they were, living in it together, starting a new life that shouldn’t have ever happened.  This had been _her_ dream, hers and Eskel’s.  She was so happy with Lambert, but there was still that one part of her that would remember how it should have been.   _But there are no rules with life_ , she told herself.   _Things happen that we have no control over and we are stuck dealing with it. I have a new life now, a very unexpected one, but wonderful just the same._ She suddenly wished that Lambert was home.  The farmstead felt too big, too empty, too lonely for her. 

Instead of her work, she dug into one of the crates, and began putting its contents where they needed to go.  She puttered away for what felt like hours, but when she checked the time it had only been one.  She decided to go to the University and meet with Lambert so they could ride back together.  With him at home she might be better able to focus on her work.  Ykaterina realized she was not one for being alone.  After Eskel had left she had spent every waking moment at the University or with her friends before taking to field work. 

Tacking up Briar, she made a last check of the farm before setting off.  The ride was uneventful and although it took longer to get there than it had from her little city house, the journey itself was relaxing.

However when she arrived, Lambert was nowhere to be found.  His class had ended and he usually hung around the staff lounge for a bit to deal with his paperwork.  Puzzled, she looked for Franz but he was also absent.  Shelba was teaching and it was Lyssa’s day off.  No one else knew where Lambert had gone, and some of them didn’t care.  There were still some ruffled feathers about his inclusion to the staff.  But there was not a single one of them who would have been able to do the job.  

Ykaterina waited for a little while, then figured she might as well head home. It was going to be dark before long, the autumn had set in and the days had grown shorter.

Briar was uneasy.  He had gone the route many times and knew it well enough that there shouldn’t have been anything there to surprise him. There was no wind, it was shaping up to be a quiet evening.  The trees lining the path usually swayed in the breezes that were always prevalent at the top and normally there were birds to be heard.

The silence struck her.  Too quiet.

Briar stopped and his head came up, ears pricked forward.  “What is it boy? I don’t see anything.  It’s fine, lets go.”  She tried to urge him on but he refused to budge.  “Alright we can turn around and go back then.”  She began to turn him around when he suddenly shied and reared up.  Not expecting such a dramatic reaction, Ykaterina was thrown off balance and she fell from his back.  It momentarily winded her and she stood up slowly.  Briar had bolted and run into the underbrush.

“Briar!” she called out and whistled for him.  He always came to her when she called but not this time.  Something had spooked him badly. Ykaterina didn’t quite know what to do.  She didn’t want to be hunting around the forest for her horse with the light waning, nor did she wish to walk all the way back to the farmhouse.   _I could teleport there and have Lambert help me track him later_ , she thought.  As she prepared her incantation, something moved in the trees and distracted her.  Turning, her eyes fell on the most hideous thing she had ever seen.

It was tall, well over 8′.  It’s body looked dessicated, partway between a mummified husk and an old gnarled tree.  Its limbs were long and appeared like thick twisted branches terminating at massive claws that resembled sharpened sticks.  The head was the skull of a deer with huge antlers protruding from the top, from which hung small skulls she couldn’t identify as human or animal.  It wore the semblance of clothing, brown cloth wrapped around its shoulders and around its waist.   _Odd that a monster would concern itself with modesty_ , she thought.  The thing moved towards her, it’s dead face and empty eye sockets staring.

 _Leshen_.  She had heard about them.  Forest spirits who had become enraged with the destructive and careless nature of humans. Looking up at it, Ykaterina knew that she couldn’t fight it.  Not even her magic could protect her from the vicious attack of such a vengeant spirit.  She stood, frozen with fear, unsure what to do.  Running away was not an option.  Even on Briar it would be difficult to outrun something that could turn into an animal and give chase.  She knew that Leshen could turn into crows and summon wolves to their side. However, she also knew they were weak against fire.  Fire was something she could manipulate and maybe slow the thing down enough to get away.

“I’m not harming your forest,” she said to it, backing away.  “Just going home.  I won’t bother you.  Just let me go.”

It’s response was to take two large strides towards her and lash out.  She ducked but the side of its claw hit her, sending her sprawling into the dirt, scraping her arm and face. Gasping in pain, Ykaterina struggled to her feet. Casting a barrier spell, she tried to buy herself some time to recover. Moving back down the road at a run she hoped to reach someone, _anyone_ who could help her.  She had passed the suburbs of the city a short distance back, a few houses just off the main road, there would be people there, if she could reach them.

The Leshen came up behind her and lashed out, destroying her barrier spell with one claw, and raking her with the other.  She screamed as the fabric of her blouse and vest was torn and the creatures claws sliced into her flesh.  Turning, she threw a series of fireballs at it.  The thing roared and staggered back, clawing at itself to put out the fire. _Good, you bastard,_ she thought, trying to keep moving. She heard it move up behind her once more and turned, prepared to shoot it again but this time it suddenly vanished, leaving behind a grey mist.

Ykaterina didn’t waste any time and continued to run, but the shock, pain and loss of blood had weakened her.  Her movements were staggered and uncoordinated.  “Help!” she screamed.  “Please! Someone help me!”

A loud cawing and fluttering sound exploded all around her and a murder of crows appeared, diving down.  She fell to the earth and covered her head, but they attacked, hitting her with beaks and claws, tearing at her wounds. Ykaterina shrieked in pain and fear and raised another barrier spell.  Forcing herself to get up, she ran, stumbling forward a few steps, screaming for help.  Someone would be bound to hear her wouldn’t they, and come to her aid?

The crows swirled in a tight formation, and the Leshen took its natural form again.  There were char marks where she had ignited it and it roared in fury. She tried to run again but the earth began to shake around her, and something wrapped itself around her ankle.  Horror seized her and she began screaming and crying, the fear destroying her ability to focus on any spells.   _I’m going to die!_ Desperately her mind latched onto the one thing that could save her.  A witcher.

“Lambert!” she screamed.  “Lambert!”

Ykaterina didn’t believe that he would truly come and save her.  She just desperately wanted him to be there as she had come to trust him as much as she loved him.  She didn’t want her life to end at the hands of a terrible monster that only her witcher could kill. _Oh please, Lambert help me_ , she silently begged.

The Leshen was almost upon her, when there came the heavy sound of hoofbeats, a horse galloping towards her.  She raised her head and squinted through her tears and the waning light.

The horse ran past her and a shape hurtled through the air right into the side of the Leshen, knocking it off balance.  It stumbled sideways then roared, massive arms and claws flailing at it’s attacker.

“Katie-Kat!” shouted Lambert.  “Get up and get the fuck out of here!  Now!”

As injured as she was, her movements were slow and painful.  Sobbing, she crawled away into the underbrush and sat there, shaking.

Lambert faced the Leshen, his sword drawn.  “Come on you fucker!” he cried. “You wanna start shit? I’ll finish it!”  He ran forward, slashing the thing’s legs and diving to the ground in a roll as a huge arm came down.  Lambert moved like the wind, stabbing, hacking, slashing and leaping, and just not being there when the Leshen counter attacked.   _Fates but he’s fast,_ thought Ykaterina in utter amazement.  The way he held his sword and moved, mesmerized the sorceress. _He truly is a remarkable witcher. This is the first time I’ve ever seen one in action._  She saw him shield himself a split second before a claw would have slammed into him, but he had to allow the hit in order to be where he wanted to be.  Diving between the thing’s legs, he turned and hacked at its back, driving it to it’s knees.

Summoning up her courage, Ykaterina stood and released a slew of fireballs. The Leshen lit up with an unearthly scream.

“That’s my girl!” cried Lambert. 

The creature used the last of its strength to morph into the murder of crows, and flew at Ykaterina, attacking her, then turning to come at Lambert.  He was ready with his own fire spell, and burned the birds as they approached.  They spiralled to the ground back into the Leshen’s natural form.  Lambert ran forward and leaped on the now weakened thing, then with a powerful stroke removed the dreadful head from it’s body.

He stood, panting, over the inert body as it smouldered.  Ykaterina stood up slowly, shaking, her muscles spasming from the trauma to her system.  She took a few staggering steps towards Lambert.  He raised his head and saw her, his eyes widening.  She remembered holding her arms out for him and seeing him sprint towards her.

Then blackness.


	42. Monsterology 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina recovers from her ordeal, Lambert decides to spice up his Monsterology class, and hears those words from Ykaterina he has been longing for.

She woke up screaming.

The remembered feel of the Leshen’s roots wrapping around her ankle threw her back into her nightmare of a windy, darkened forest. When she opened her eyes and saw nothing but blackness, it sent her into a panic.

“Katie-Kat, hey!” Lambert’s voice silenced her and she felt his arms around her body, drawing her head to his chest.  “I got you. You’re safe. It’s ok.”

She felt him use Ignii, and a candle on the dresser sprang to life.  She turned her head and stared at it, drawing comfort from the small, flickering flame.  She clung onto Lambert.

“Lamby…you saved me!” She turned back to him, looking up into his eyes, which reflected the candlelight making them appear to be sparkling.

“Of course I did.  You’re my woman,” he said softly.   _And I love you_ , he thought.

“Lamby,” she said, burrowing her face in his chest.  “I was so scared.  Briar was acting strangely on our ride home, then reared up and threw me….oh no, did you find him?” 

Lambert nodded.  “Yeah he’s fine.  I whistled for him and he followed me and Beau home. They are both safe and sound in the paddock.”

“He ran off into the underbrush and I was going to just teleport here and have you help me catch him when you came home, but that’s when the Leshen appeared.”

“About that whole thing with me not being at the University, I’m sorry.  Forgot I told Franz I’d help him.  Can’t even remember who told me you had been there, looking for me.  I feel like shit, Katie-Kat.” It hadn’t occurred to him that Ykaterina would have gone to the University to look for him. He figured she would have appreciated the extra time to work on her contract. _Fuck I could have lost her,_ he thought grimly.

“It’s not a problem Lambert. It isn’t like we had planned to meet.  I’m just so grateful you came when you did. That Leshen…he had me…” 

He hugged her close, mindful of her injuries.  “That fucking thing shouldn’t have been as close to people as it was.  They live in the deep forests for the most part. Gotta wonder what drew him out. This shit means I gotta go do some patrolling this morning.”

“Do you think there are others?”

“The thing with Leshens is that sometimes some yokel sets up an altar to the fuckers.  Bind it to them in a way, believing some nonsense that they won’t be attacked.  If I don’t find that shit, another one will get summoned. I’ll tell you though if someone did that, it’s not gonna be pretty.”

Ykaterina moved to lay down on her back, but a series of sharp, stabbing pains made her yelp.

“Woah, Katie-Kat, you want to stay on your side.  That thing got you pretty bad down your back. Hate to say it but you’re gonna have one hell of a set of scars from it. Gonna look like Geralt soon. I took care of it though. Should heal up nicely if you don’t screw around while it’s healing.”

“Great,” she said wryly.  “You’re the witcher and _I’m_ the one with the scars. My face hurts,” she said touching her cheek gingerly.  “And my arm, and my side…ok pretty much all of me hurts now that I think about it.”

“You got banged up pretty bad.  All in all its impressive you held out against that thing as long as you did. Good call on the fire though.” Lambert adjusted her pillows to keep her in position.  He tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.  “Dr. Lambert prescribes some serious bed rest and pampering.”

“Lamby I can’t lie around here all day. I have work to do on my contract, there are still crates that need to be unpacked and a barn that needs cleaning out. Not to mention the paddock grass is growing out of control. I’m getting out of this bed this afternoon.”

Lambert laughed.  “The fuck you are!  I’ll tie you up if I have to. Witcher’s knots. Unbreakable.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” she cried.

“Oh no? Gonna test me on that?”

She stuck out her tongue at him.

“Don’t tease me little girl,” he said, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.  “Tell you what. You can work on your contract later when I get back if you want. None of that physical shit though. You lost a lot of blood and that takes time to bounce back from. Give your body a break and just take it easy alright? I’m gonna stay here for the next few days.”

“Lambert, you don’t need to baby me.  You have an obligation to your students!”

“You let _me_ worry about my shit. _You_ worry about healing up.”  He got up and poured her a glass of water.  “Now are you gonna do as I said and rest while l do some patrolling around here? Or do I gotta hire a babysitter for your ass?”

“It’s my back that hurts, not my ass, Lambert,” she said.

“Ass looked pretty bruised up to me.”

She blinked.  “You looked at my _ass_? I was unconscious and flayed alive and you took the time to do _that?”_

“Yeah,” he grinned devilishly.  “Mighty fine ass it is too, I gotta say.”  He made gestures with his hands which earned him a pillow to the head.

“Lambert! Fates!”  She blushed furiously and buried her face in the sheet.  What else had he looked at while she was helpless and at his mercy? Of all the times he had to see her naked it had to be when she was covered in blood, dirt and sweat from her terrible ordeal. He’d washed her up, examined her for injuries then tended to her terrible wounds which felt like they’d been stitched.  Lambert apparently had all sorts of skills she hadn’t known about. _That_ train of thought led to more fierce blushing on her part.

“Relax, Katie-Kat,” he said.  “You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before.”

He gave her a kiss on her ear, which was the only part not covered up. “Even your ears are cute when they blush,” he said.

“Lambert!” she groaned and pulled the sheet over her whole head.

“Gonna go now. I expect to find _you_ , and your cute little ass, sleeping when I get back. Deal?”

“ _Yes_ already, now _go_ , you annoying thing!” came the muffled reply.

Lambert was still grinning when he and Beau set off on their patrol.

* * *

Lambert managed to keep Ykaterina fairly low key for 2 days, but she began to get rather prickly about it.  She had done as much work at home on her contract as she could, and needed the University resources to continue.  He had tended to her wounds which were healing up nicely.  Her two friends had even come for a short visit.  He didn’t allow them to stay too long and tire her out. Although she was putting up a brave front, Lambert was aware that she was still in pain and tired quickly.

“Lambert,” she said on the morning of the third day.  “You need to get back to your classes.  It isn’t fair to the students to have to put up with Franz this long. He’s way out of his element on this.”

“Yeah, I know,” agreed Lambert.  “I suppose you can be trusted to stay quiet for the afternoon if I get back to it? You can’t risk popping those stitches Katie-Kat. You really want me to have to do them again while you’re awake?”

She wrinkled up her nose. “I suppose not. I could catch up on some reading since I haven’t got the materials to continue Maadi’s work.”

“As long as you stay out of the barn and the fields,” said Lambert, strapping on his swords.  “I’ll be back soon.”  He carefully took her in his arms and held her a moment, then strained her soft hair through his fingers. Cupping her face gently in his hands, he brought his lips to hers. She sighed deeply, arms around his neck, and met his kiss with her own, their simple goodbye once more turning into a play of tongues and lips and growing desires. Ykaterina drew back first.

“Get out of here, Lambert,” she whispered.  “Or you won’t make it on time.”

He kissed her again, tenderly.  “Good thing Beau is fast then.”

She sat down on a pile of pillows on the porch swing and watched him ride off.

Several hours later, when Ykaterina had just gotten into her book, she heard a cacophony coming up the dirt road.  It sounded like a wagon train with laughing, singing and shouting and she knew she had guessed right when a wagon did indeed top the rise.  And another, and another and yet another after that, filled with people.  Riders on horseback, sometimes doubled, came riding after the wagons, and then some groups on foot.  The entire assemblage turned onto the open field beside the barn.

She was staring in consternation when Lambert trotted up on Beau.

“Lambert, what in the hell is going on?”

“Monsterology 101!” he proclaimed proudly.

“Your class, _here?_ Why?”

“Well I figured that a field trip was in order. Get them out of the classroom, see the real thing.”

Ykaterina raised her eyebrows.  “ _What_ real thing? You teach a class on _monsters_. I don’t see any around here except you and they see _you_ nearly every day.”

Lambert suddenly looked sheepish and a tremor of trepidation ran through Ykaterina.  “Lambert…what’s going on?” 

He gave her his most dazzling smile, usually reserved for that moment before he knew he was in deep trouble.  He always figured trying to be cute would somehow diffuse the level of hell he would catch.  “You remember the Leshen?”

“Uh-huh, the one that nearly killed me and whose head you lopped off…what about it?” Her tone was wary.

“It’s in the barn,” said Lambert, still smiling, and now it just looked downright garish.

Ykaterina stood up.  “What the …. _fuck?!_ ”

Lambert shrugged sheepishly.  “I went back for the head, thought maybe there was a contract out for it. But when I saw the whole thing just lying there I had a thought that it would be great for the kids to see it.  You know, like a real life monster instead of a drawing? It looks _really_ fucking cool…wanna come see it with us?”

Ykaterina just stared at him, then at the closed barn, then back at him.  “There’s a _monster_ in our barn?!” she nearly shouted.

“Yeah. It’s deader than dead though. Kinda like those stuffed beasts at the University.”

She let out a moaning grunt of frustration.  “It’s a _Leshen_ not a partridge!  It nearly killed me! Now it’s decor? What in the actual fuck is _wrong_ with you, Lambert?!”  She turned and threw one of her swing pillows at him, then turned and stormed inside, slamming the door.

“I guess that’s a no on wanting to see it then,” said Lambert.

An hour later Ykaterina had calmed down and stepped back out onto the porch.The class was gathered around the barn, taking in the sight of the terrible Leshen.  She couldn’t see it from where she was, and at that point had no interest in doing so.  She sighed.  It was a hot day, and those poor students were standing around in the sun.

She went back inside and out the back.  There was no formal backyard, just a patch of land that could have been another paddock if it had been fenced.  The grass was high and the only flowers were the ones on the weeds.

Her magic was not as strong or powerful as Keira’s or her other sister sorceresses. Ykaterina had not wanted a life as a mage and chose a life of academia instead, but at the moment she wished she had spent a bit more time honing her magic.  However, there was naught to do about now and she focused.

The spells weakened and tired her out, but 20 minutes later she was pleased with the outcome.

Gone was the long grass and the weeds, replaced by containers of bright, colorful flowers.  A long table set with a pale purple tablecloth sat in the center of the garden, set with bowls of punch and various finger foods.  While one couldn’t live from conjured food, it created an experience that pleased the palate. Liquids however, were no different from the real thing.  Ykaterina conjured some small rugs and chairs, then sat down on the stairs.  Magic was tiring, and she was still weakened by her injuries.  Nonetheless, Lambert’s students wouldn’t go hungry or thirsty on their fieldtrip.

She slowly made her way to the gathered throng.  Several of the students knew her and greeted her warmly.  Many of them made references to the fact she had fought the beast and survived.  They were impressed and awed and she wondered just what outrageous story Lambert had regaled them with.

Her witcher was standing beside the dead Leshen, having posed it in such a way to appear as menacing as possible.  She looked up at the horrible skull head, and the claws, one of which still had blood on it.  Her blood.

“You didn’t win,” she said to it softly.  “ _We_ did.”  The students had fallen silent, respectfully allowing her the time to deal with the thing towering over her.  Then she pointed at its bloody claw, and a stuffed pink teddy bear appeared in it.

The students roared with laughter and applauded her.  Lambert gently put an arm around her shoulders.  “The most remarkable woman you little shits will ever meet,” he said with pride.

Ykaterina quietly told him about the refreshments in the back yard, and when notified, the students whooped with glee.  They were lively and animated, talking amongst themselves as Lambert led the way.

As everyone settled into the yard, immensely enjoying themselves, the witcher took Ykaterina into the house, away from everyone.  “I don’t think sometimes,” he said.  “I’m a huge asshole for bringing that thing here. Didn’t think about anything but what I wanted to do. Sorry Katie-Kat. It’s going to the University. Gonna decorate the lecture hall.”

She smiled at him.  “Lambert, you are irrepressible.  It’s who you are.  If I felt that I was going to have an issue with it, I wouldn’t have ever started a relationship with you.  You might make me rage out from time to time with your antics, but overall…you’re _my_ witcher, and I.. _.I_ _love you_.”  Her eyes widened as she realized that she had just blurted out the one thing she had meant to keep inside.  She quickly turned away.  “Oh fates, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what made me say that!”

Lambert turned her back to him and tilted her chin up with two fingers, the other hand on her shoulder.  “Say that again,” he requested softly.  “Please Katie-Kat, say it again.”

With wide eyes that looked straight into his she said it once more.  “I love you, Lambert.”

He crushed his mouth to hers in a kiss that could almost be described as painful. Lambert didn’t hold back an ounce of the passion she had always sensed in him, and Ykaterina was rendered breathless.

“I love you too, Katie-Kat,” he breathed, drawing back ever so slightly.  “I’ve waited for fucking _ever_ to tell you.”  He didn’t want to talk anymore, but to claim her as his own, locking that last piece in place that assured him she was his and no one else’s.

It was easy for them to lose themselves in the moment, Ykaterina holding on to Lambert to stop herself from collapsing into a boneless mess on the ground. Then a loud and lively song from the students roused them back to reality.

“Fuck, Katie-Kat,” said Lambert.  “All those times I wanted to scream that shit out to you but didn’t because I had no clue how you really felt about me.”

“Well, now you do,” she said with a smile.

He held her to his chest for a minute, then looked through the door window at his class.  “They’ve been bugging me to do a demo on witcher sword forms,” he said.   “Time to show them the awesome that is Lambert!”


	43. The Magic Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina asks Keira to help her strengthen her combat magic, Lambert and Geralt have another heart to heart talk

* * *

“I just feel that my magic is weak, and I don’t want to feel overwhelmed ever again like I did with that Leshen,” said Ykaterina. “You won’t always be right at my side, Lamby and I need to be able to defend myself.”

“I hear ya,” said Lambert, taking a bite of his steak.  “So what are you gonna do? Send away for a mage to teach you?”

“I was thinking of asking Keira to come and work with me,” she said.

Lambert looked at her, then laughed.

“What?” she asked, puzzled.  “You told me Keira killed 5 of those dreadful Wild Hunt things and saved your life.  That sounds like someone who knows what she’s doing to me!”

“Yeah she knows what she’s doing. But Katie-Kat…look around you. This is a farm house.”

Ykaterina frowned at him.  “Yes, it is.  What of it?”

“You do remember where Keira lives right?  Can you see her spending even one night here?  She would fucking lose her shit!  She lost her shit on me when we were travelling together!  But go for it. Invite her!  You’ll see!”

Ykaterina rolled her eyes at him.  “She was very nice when we were there. She’ll be happy to help me.”

“She’s nice enough when she’s in the right environment. And _this_ here is not her thing!”

Ykaterina sent a letter to the House of Bellegarcie anyway, explaining what had happened to her and what she was hoping to achieve. Lambert teased her that Keira would never set foot in the farmhouse and most likely would send a return letter asking Ykaterina to come to her instead.  He was quite surprised, when one morning they were awakened by the sound of horses cantering up their quiet little dirt road.

Ykaterina opened the bedroom window and looked out.  She saw Keira’s beautiful carriage and horses and let out a squeal.

“Lambert!  It’s her!  She came to see me!”

Lambert stretched and rolled over, not making much of a move to emerge from the bed.  Ykaterina hastily pulled on a blouse and skirt, careful not to jar her still healing injuries. She brushed her hair and tied it in a ponytail.  “Lambert!  Get out of bed and get dressed!”

He watched her, a lop sided grin on his face.  “You’re cute when you’re excited,” he said.  She picked up his breeches and shirt off the floor.  “Pick all your stuff up and straighten up in here.  I’m going down to greet her.”

She practically ran from the house to the barn.  The carriage door opened and Geralt hopped down.  

“Geralt!” cried Ykaterina. “I didn’t think you would come too!”

“Was curious about Lambert’s little world.  Wanted to see it for myself.  Didn’t want to be away from Keira and Korin either.”

As he spoke, the little boy appeared in the doorway and held out his arms to his father. However, upon seeing Ykaterina his angelic face lit up.  “Meow! Meow!” he cried and practically fell into her arms.

“Korin!” she exclaimed with joy.  “Did you get bigger?”  He nodded and held his arms apart to show just how big.

“Korin, show Ykaterina what you can do,” said Keira, stepping carefully from the carriage with Geralt’s help.  She was dressed in an impeccable travelling outfit, complete with flowered bonnet.  She smiled at her sister and kissed her on the cheek.

Korin clapped his hands together and spoke a word in the language of magic. When he pulled them apart, a tiny star appeared for a split second.  “Stah!” he exclaimed and did it again.

“That’s incredible!  He is so young to be able to do this already!”

Keira smiled.  “It was very important to us that he begin magical training right away.  Even if he chooses a different life, Geralt and I wanted our son to stop aging as we have.”

Ykaterina hadn’t considered that little detail.  It would be terrible for a witcher and sorceress to watch their child grow old and die.

Lambert emerged from the house, yawning and running a hand through his hair which he had not bothered to smooth back as he always did.

“Hey asshole,” he said to his brother, giving him a brief hug.

“And there’s Lambert, charming as ever,” said Keira, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Good to see you again Keira.”  He turned to Korin who immediately began chanting _Yamba Yamba_ andgiggling _._

“Shall we go inside?” asked Ykaterina.  “I prepared a room for Keira but I didn’t realize that the three of you would come.  I hope it’s alright. If not, we can make up the other guest room as well.”

Keira linked her arm with her sister and asked her about her experience with the Leshen, something she herself had never had, as they went inside.

Geralt, Lambert and Korin took a seat on the porch swing.

“So, how’s it going?” asked Geralt.

“Awesome!” said Lambert, a huge smile on his face.  “She told me she loves me.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow.  “She did.  Here I thought she was a smart one.”

“Fuck off,” said Lambert.

“So will Korin be getting a cousin soon? Or are you too much of a pussy to take the potion.”

Lambert leaned his forearms on his knees and looked down at the wooden floor. “No, I’m not a fucking pussy but that shit hasn’t come up. Kinda awkward since we aren’t ploughing.”

“Lambert, hate to be the one to tell you but ploughing is a requirement for a kid. Potion doesn’t do all the work.”

“Ha-ha-ha. But seriously, she’s still not ready for that.”

“Still hung up on that other guy?” asked Geralt.

“Don’t think so.  Hasn’t had any nightmares, never talks about him anymore. Not since our time at your place when shit finally came together anyway.”

“You ever find out about him? What school he’s from?”

Lambert shook his head.  “I never ask about him.  Just thinking about that prick enrages me.  Only thing she ever mentioned was he was something to look at. I’m thinking he was Griffin. Fucking dandy boys.”

“Could be,” agreed Geralt.  “So she downgraded.”

“Go fuck a goat,” snapped Lambert testily.

“Save that one for Eskel.”

They watched Korin play with one of his toys.

“You ever hear anything from him?” asked Lambert.

“Who, Eskel?  Last time we talked was after that battle,” said Geralt.  “Haven’t heard a thing from or about him since.”

“Think he’s dead?”

Geralt shook his head.  “No. He’s a good witcher.  Good head on his shoulders. Doesn’t get into any heavy shit.”

“Unlike you who always poked the hive.”

“And you with your _large monsters only_.”

Lambert snorted.  “You dumb fucks can play with the little swarmers all you like. Not risking my ass on those wastoids for a few coins. Big monsters, big money.”

“Big risk too,” said the older witcher.

“I can handle it, don’t you worry about me.”

Geralt leaned back, his hands laced behind his head.  “So what’s next for you? You retired from witchering?”

“Yeah. I’m a teacher now. Got over 100 little shits hanging off my every word. Didn’t think I’d like it but I do. Pay’s good, no risking my life. Still do patrols here though, since that Leshen I figure it can’t hurt.”

“Yeah. Professor Lambert. Never would have seen it coming. What about you and Ykaterina?”

Lambert said nothing but watched Korin for a few minutes.  Then he turned to his brother. “I wanna ask you.  How do you know? About a woman I mean. If she’s the right one.”

“No trick to it.  You just know. Can’t stop thinking about her, can’t stand to be away from her. Catch yourself making plans for the future that always include her.”

Lambert nodded.  “I think she’s the one, Geralt. I wanna marry her, have a kid, all of it. Thought used to scare me but now it’s just the way it is.  It’s Kat and me against the world.”

Geralt smirked at him.  “So Lambert the manwhore is officially off the market?”

“Go teach your grandma to suck eggs!”

Korin began repeating the last words.  Lambert burst into laughter.  “That’s my good man!”

“Goo-mah,” repeated Korin.

“I love you,” said Geralt to his son.  The little boy got up and came over to them. “I-yuff-oo,” said Korin.

“That’s so fucking sweet,” said Lambert softly.  “Hope you know what a good thing you got going Geralt.”

His brother’s mouth twitched up at the corners.  “I do.  I do.”

* * *

Keira sat down at the little dressing table and looked around the room.  “It’s very pretty, Ykaterina,” she said. “What condition was the house in when you bought it?”

“It’s former owners hadn’t lived in it for a year.  Until recently when Lambert and I moved in, only the spiders had made it a home. It’d been vacant for a long time. I didn’t know if I was going to keep it.”

Keira looked confused.  “I thought you and Lambert bought it together?”

Ykaterina shook her head, and gave the shortest and least painful rendition of the story.  Keira’s eyes filled with compassion and she murmured in sympathy. “What a horrible, self-centered creature!  Oh you are most certainly better off without him!  It’s a lovely little farm and you both seem perfectly happy here.”

“Thank you.  We are.  Keira, I know this isn’t what you are accustomed to but I’m so grateful that you came to help me.”

“Of course, sister. Now that I’ve come, I can return when needed using teleportation.  I’ll do what I can I for you, but I should be honest in saying that combat is my least favorite discipline. At Aretuza I shunned those classes like the plague, preferring to learn the glamors instead.”  She raised her hands and spoke a few words, and the room was instantly transformed into a much smaller version of the room Ykaterina and Lambert had stayed in at the House of Bellegarcie.

Ykaterina grinned.  “That’s incredible!  I’m not even that great at glamors.”

Keira released the glamor. “You chose a different path in life. Many of us do in the end.  Court intrigues, combat and politics aren’t everyone’s cup of tea.  I tired of it after a time myself. But enough about me.  How are you and Lambert getting along?”

Ykaterina couldn’t hide the bright smile that lit up her face.  “Wonderfully.  I realized not long ago that I love him.”

“That’s wonderful!  Witchers are quite interesting.  And talented…if you know what I mean!” She winked devilishly at Ykaterina, who blushed.

“I don’t know about Lambert that way.  We don’t….haven’t….yet.”

Keira stared at her in amused surprise.  “How can you stand it? As in love as you seem to be! Although I shouldn’t say anything about it, we were together on the road for 4 months and didn’t either. In fact he avoided contact with me all together!  Sorceresses scare him which is why Geralt and I were both surprised about you.”

“He did say that. About being afraid of sorceresses.  I wouldn’t have known that the way he tormented me endlessly at first.  But now…he’s…I can’t imagine my life without him.”

Keira smiled and reached out to squeeze Ykaterina’s hand.  “I’ve a potion for you, when you decide that Korin needs a cousin!” Her eyes sparkled merrily.

“Oh I don’t think that will ever happen,” said the younger sorceress.  “I don’t think Lambert would want to be a father. He’s kind of a wild card!”

“You would be wrong there, Ykaterina,” said Keira kindly.  “Lambert very much wants what his brother has. Please don’t feel like I’m pressuring you however. Just a bug in your ear!”

Ykaterina smiled.  It was a situation that dwelled at the back of her mind as something she would have wanted with Eskel, had she known about the possibility back then.  The dark thought crept into her mind that perhaps he wouldn’t have so easily abandoned her if they had had a child together.  She kicked the thought away.  She had finally found love again and there was no reason to dwell on what could have been.

Lambert genuinely loved Korin, but he had never mentioned wanting a family of his own, not even as a comment in passing. _It isn’t something I would consider at this point anyhow,_ she thought. _We are just getting to know one another after all. I can’t even manage to allow myself to make love with him yet._

“So sister, do you have a training room?” asked Keira. “Somewhere that we can start working? I should get changed of course.  It’s far too hot to wear such an outfit.”

“Well…we can go to the barn. That’s the largest covered space we have, out of the sun.”

Keira blinked.  “The barn, where the horses are?”

“The horses are turned out in the paddock. The barn is animal free.”

“Hmm. There are bugs there, and dirt.” The blonde sorceress looked uncomfortable at the idea.

“Yes and hay and straw too!” Ykaterina laughed, remembering Lambert’s assessment of Keira.  He had only been partially correct; she _had_ come after all.

“Well, it hasn’t killed me yet and I don’t suppose it will do so now.” She stood up and looked around her at the various suitcases she had brought.  Ykaterina made her way to the door.  “I’ll be outside with the boys on the porch when you are ready.  If you need anything just give me a shout out the window!”

Keira looked a little out of her element standing there in her finery with her suitcases all about her, and Ykaterina loved her even more for it.

Lambert wrapped his arms around her when she sat down beside him.  Geralt gave his brother a look of amusement but said nothing.

“So what were you two talking about?” she asked.

“The usual,” answered Lambert.  “Ploughing, drinking…”

“Lambert!” she cried.

He laughed.  “What? Isn’t that how it always is?”

“I’d like to think you have more to talk about than that these days!”

Keira stepped outside and looked at them.  “Dare I even ask what the topic of conversation is out here?”

Geralt smirked at his wife and she rolled her eyes.  “You know, you two really should figure out that experiencing is better than discussing.”

Ykaterina grinned and stood up after giving Lambert a kiss.  He watched her walk off to the barn.

“You are definitely done Lambert,” said Geralt amiably.

“Fuck I know it.  Shit got real so fast. I love that woman.”

“I know the feeling,” said the older witcher with the semblance of a grin.

* * *

Ykaterina didn’t pick up on the combat magic as quickly as she would have liked.  She was plagued with overthinking and over analysing each component of the incantations.  The barn had the hay and straw rearranged several times, lumber that had been laying around was hurled from corner to corner, and more than a few fires started up and had to be quickly doused before becoming a conflagration.

At the end of a week, Ykaterina was nowhere near being able to hurl several bodies into the air, but she did learn better shielding, paralysis spells and boosted her fire magic.  She asked Lambert if she could practice on him and he suddenly had to see to Beau.  Geralt good naturedly stepped in and did his best to be a proper adversary.

They sat at the dinner table that night, Ykaterina had allowed the men to make the meal, and she and Keira both expected to be quite hungry for the evening. They were pleasantly surprised when things didn’t turn out as horrible as anticipated.

“So what’s next for you two?” asked Geralt.

“Next break we are heading to Ofier,” answered Ykaterina.

Keira’s eyes brightened up.  “Going to try and solve the mystery of my painting?”

“If we have the time, I’d like to give it a try.  Such an odd story that leaves me wondering if Lambert isn’t right, that someone just wrote that to boost sales.  I suppose we’ll find out either way.”

“You are welcome to come and have another look at it before you go,” ventured Keira.

Lambert took Korin out of his chair and held him on his lap, letting him try and drink from his tankard which was filled with goat’s milk.  Ykaterina felt Keira’s eyes on her and she looked over.  Her sister sorceress smiled, looked at Lambert and her son, then winked at her.  

The little boy spilled the milk all over himself, then giggled about it, and tried to repeat the event.  Lambert was completely unphased by it, and pretended it hadn’t even happened.  That motivated Korin to try something else to make his uncle react.  Geralt put a stop to it when both Lambert’s and his plate went flying to the floor. Unimpressed with the control placed on his experiments, Korin let out a frustrated wail and began squirming.

“Woah little buddy,” said Lambert, standing up and holding him.  “Calm your shit down!”

“Lambert!” cried Ykaterina.  “Don’t cuss in front of him!”

“Right,” said Lambert.  “As if Geralt here suddenly joined the priesthood.”

Ykaterina sighed and shrugged helplessly at Keira.

“Think nothing of it,” said Keira. “I gave up long ago with that issue.”

Korin put grubby little hands all over Lambert’s face.  “Yamba, baff!”

“Yeah you need a bath for sure. First show me your star spell.”

Korin smiled and obliged.  “Stah!” he cried.

“That’s my good man!”

Korin began clapping and repeating Lambert’s words, making everyone smile. The witcher took the little boy away in the direction of the bathroom.

Geralt and Keira exchanged knowing glances as Ykaterina watched him walk away.


	44. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina finally surrenders herself to Lambert.

“Lamby!” cried Ykaterina shrieking with glee and ran for cover.  Lambert, of course being faster than she could ever be, was on her heels in an instant and dumped the bucket of water over her head, soaking her from head to toe.

“We’ll never get anything done at this rate!” she laughed, wiping the water off her face.

“What’s the rush?” he asked grinning.  “Seeing that cute shirt of yours all wet is worth the delay, if you ask me!”

“Lambert!”

“That’s me, in all my awesome glory!”  He held out his arms and closed his eyes, and suddenly felt himself falling backwards.  “What the fuck!” he yelled as he hit the water with a splash.

“Payback’s a bitch!” cried Ykaterina, doubling over with laughter at the sight of him sputtering and flailing in the water.

They had been working on their pond, but no matter how much planning they did, it always ended up with them playing more than working.  The pond was on the far end of the property, and had gotten overgrown with weeds.  Ykaterina wanted to clean the area up so they could enjoy it.

Lambert climbed out of the water and stood there looking absolutely pathetic. “Well, my boots are fucked,” he said.  “And I think I actually swallowed some of that shit water.  Nice going, Kat.”

“Good thing witchers can’t get sick than!  You can get new boots you big baby.”

“But I like these ones,” whined Lambert.

She went to him and grabbed his shirt in her fists, then stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss.  “Better now?” she asked.

“Almost but not quite. They were my favorite boots.”  He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  He brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently, but she responded to him with voracity.  “How about now?” she asked breathlessly as she drew back.

“Ok…definitely better now.”

They gazed at one another for a moment, then Ykaterina pulled away from him.  “Wet clothing feels unpleasant after awhile.  Let’s get changed and I suppose we can work on the barn a bit.  One of the stalls needs its boards shored up.”

“They were fine when we moved in. Horses aren’t ever in there.”

Ykaterina grinned sheepishly.  “I was practicing my combat magic in there.  One of my spells went rogue.”

“And you want _me_ to help you practice. Fuck no,” said Lambert, taking her hand as they walked back to the house.

“Big brave witcher is afraid of a little sorceress.  For shame!”

“Big brave witcher likes to be scar free!”

She laughed. “A day late and a dollar short for that one, Lamby!”

They climbed the stairs to their bedroom and Ykaterina went into the bathroom to take off her wet clothing.  

“Fuck I’m cold!” she heard her witcher complain.

“So wrap yourself up in a blanket or get dressed!”  She dried her hair, wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into the room, expecting that Lambert had done one of the two options.  He was looking at himself in the mirror, naked as a jaybird. He turned suddenly and stared at Ykaterina, and she at him.  She blinked, wanting to look away but her brain refused to cooperate.

 _He’s beautiful_ , she thought.

Lambert gave her his lopsided grin and held his arms out.  “What do you think? Like what you see?”

Ykaterina blushed furiously.

Lambert walked over to her and smoothed her hair off her face.  “Katie-Kat,” he said softly.  “We’ve been together for over a year. This shouldn’t be so fucking weird for us.” He kissed her.

She couldn’t put her arms around him _and_ hold onto her towel at the same time. _He’s right_ , she thought.   _We love each other and we still act like we are only slightly more than friends. I need to surrender to this, to him._ She let her towel fall to the floor and put her arms around his neck, allowing him to draw her close.

“I love you, Katie-Kat,” he whispered.

She echoed the sentiment, love radiating from her eyes. Lambert brought his lips down to hers and his kiss was nothing short of breathtaking.  He couldn’t get enough of her and his hands tangled up in her soft, damp hair.  He kissed down her face and her neck, occasionally giving her little love bites.  She sighed and pressed herself against him, then sank down onto the bed, pulling him with her.  

Lambert lay back, and pulled Ykaterina on top of him.  She lowered her lips to his, her hair cascading on either side like a curtain. She straddled him, and grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head.

“You little vixen!” he grinned and raised his hips, wanting to feel the heat from her core, knowing it was there and craving it. Ykaterina kissed him deeply. She was strong, still holding him down, and although he could easily have freed himself, he enjoyed her dominant expressiveness.

Ykaterina ran her tongue along his lips, close enough to kiss him but not quite indulging him.  He tried to do the same to her but she caught his tongue gently with her teeth and suckled it, making him groan as sensations rushed through his entire body. She flattened herself against him, moving her hips and rubbing against his member, which had already decided some time ago to make it’s presence known. Sitting up she released Lambert’s hands, and he placed them on her hips, pushing her down hard against him.  He ran his hands slowly and gently over her breasts and erect nipples, down her belly to the tuft of hair between her legs.  With one finger, Lambert traced across her skin, barely touching the tuft, making her shiver.

His touch was tender, and slow, but confident.  He knew what he was doing.

“Katie-Kat,” he whispered, eyes half closed with desire, or love, or both.

Lambert returned his hands to her breasts, then moved them slowly down her sides.  "I love you,“ he whispered.

Gently he moved her off him until they were laying side by side, the big fluffy pillows cradling their heads.  He stroked her face and her hair, then leaned in and kissed her.  She smiled softly.

"I love you too, Lamby. Do you know that? Do I make you feel it enough?”

He nodded. “Yeah, all the time,” he whispered against her lips.

She drew her leg over him, and held him there, tight to her, feeling his member against her hard pubic mound.  It was almost painful how excited he was.

“Katie-Kat, if I do something that hurts you…stop me right away, promise?”

“Yes,” she barely whispered.

Lambert ran his fingertips down her spine, over the curve of her buttocks, brushing against the soft, wet flesh between her legs as he moved down the back of her leg.  She gave a half sigh, half groan.

He wanted her.  He wanted her more than he’d ever wanted another person in his life.  He knew the intensity of lust, he’d been down that road many times in the past.  The intoxicating, fire in the veins desire that seemed to burn white hot for the briefest moment then was extinguished with release, leaving a cold and empty pit inside him.  He hated it.  He had hated giving in to it time after time. But the mutagens foisted on him had altered his brain, making it impossible to refuse, forcing him to live with a heightened drive that obliterated every other sense when it asserted itself.  He had been created to fight monsters, but he couldn’t fight the monster inside himself. It had left him desolate inside.

That had all changed the day Ykaterina had walked into that tavern.  It had been like a stubbornness rose up in him creating a newer, bigger monster that slammed it’s foot down on the ever prevalent lust inside him, leashing it, making it possible for him to control it.  She had refused his advances, kept him at arm’s length for the longest time, but that petulant, stubborn streak inside him refused to give up.

He had wanted her.

Now he had her.

She had become the only thing in his mind and his heart, an obsession so powerful that it owned him and not the other way around.  The way Ykaterina looked at him, touched him, kissed him, liquefied his insides worse than the mutagens had, and every day that he woke up and saw her he was created anew. It was unlike anything he could have dreamed up. Even the poets never sang or wrote the truth of such feelings. Theirs were descriptions of emotions as fleeting as the scent of a flower.  Lambert’s love for Ykaterina was the entire plant, roots and all.

He kissed her again, their tongues entwining and seeking out every sensitive zone within each other. Carefully he reached down between them and caressed the folds between her legs.  The skin was like silk beneath his fingers.  Ykaterina turned onto her back, her legs parted, giving him unspoken permission to do what he wanted with her.  Deftly he opened her, knowing exactly where her most delicate areas were, but exploring, needing to figure out how to please her.  As he gently slipped his fingers inside and located her pleasure zones, the sounds she made were incredible—soft laughter mixed with pure, desperate pleasure. She wasn’t at all shy about letting him know how much she liked what he was doing.

Ykaterina arched her back and her inner muscles clamped tightly around his fingers. He took first one, then the other nipple into his mouth, suckling, nibbling, making her writhe. She was lost within herself, sensations flooding her body and her mind, making her forget everything except him. There was nothing else in her world except Lambert.  

She slowly opened her eyes and allowed herself to look at all of him as he leaned over her, and her mind remarked at the perfection. She’d seen his chest plenty of times, remarkably free of any serious scars.  As she glanced over the rest of him, Ykaterina didn’t know if it was the mutations that caused it or if it were a natural attribute, but like Eskel’s, Lambert’s member seemed larger than normal, and she suddenly felt smaller than ever.  She must have tensed up, and Lambert removed his fingers from her, kissing her lips.  "It’s alright Katie-Kat. I promised I wouldn’t hurt you.“

"You weren’t,” she whispered, and ran her fingertips down his chest and belly, and over his hardness.  Lambert made a sound somewhere between a groan and a sigh as she curled her hand around him and began to stroke him gently. The skin of his member was so soft and hot.  He felt the sensation begin to build inside him, and did his best to focus his mind elsewhere, not wanting to let go. Not until he could join with her, be a part of her in every way possible after waiting so long for this moment.  Her touch was incredible, alternately squeezing and stroking him until he asked her to stop. He couldn’t take any more.  

Ykaterina traced down his arms to his hands, linking their fingers.  She brought her lips to his, gently sucking on them and giving the occasional nibble.  She trailed kisses from his jaw down his neck, then back up and nibbled on his ear. Her hot breath gave him goose bumps of pleasure.  She took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. He felt as though she were sucking him away into a void, where he would languish forever. Lambert stroked her sides, making circles on her hips and squeezing her buttocks playfully.  She grinned and kissed his neck, down his chest, and planted a trail of soft, tiny kisses down his belly to his member.  She took her time kissing that too, before pleasuring him with her lips and tongue.  He could barely contain himself and had to admit that no one in his life had ever made him feel that good.  He would have gladly allowed her to continue but he knew that he would release far too soon. He wanted to do that inside her.  Ykaterina lay back and looked at him, making his heart melt.

As Lambert lowered himself onto her and trailed kisses up and down her neck and jaw, Ykaterina couldn’t think about anything except his skin on hers, his mouth against her.  "Lambert…" she whispered softly, reverently, as his lips descended past her collar bone, creeping for her breasts. Her body tensed in anticipation as he hesitated above the swell of one breast.  His unnaturally bright, golden eyes smoldered down at her with burning desire.  She closed her eyes as his lips cautiously closed in around one nipple, his tongue flicking against it.  Ykaterina cried out, arching her back while jolts of electricity radiated through her, everything sharpening and blurring all at once.  

“Lambert, I _need_ you.” There was an ache inside of her entirety that had always been there since she’d fallen in love with him. The kind of ache that stems from the knowledge that there _is_ another person out there who can make you complete.  She thought she would never be able to love or trust anyone again. Lambert had proved her wrong.

“Katie-Kat…” he whispered. Those eyes, staring up at him with complete trust pushed him to the edge, and with a low growl of passion he pinned her back onto the bed tightly, lowering his mouth to hers again. His name came from her lips in a moan as they drew back to catch their breath.  He looked down at her, then closed his eyes. “Do that again,” he murmured against her, his lips parted slightly.

“Do what, Lamby?” She was too far gone, and barely registered what he was saying. He didn’t respond, but his hand trailed down her body, coming to rest on her little tuft of hair. She gasped at the feel of his finger outlining her nether lips, and couldn’t resist groaning his name as his finger entered her carefully.

“Say my name that way again,” he begged, his lips at her ear. Another finger added to the one already inside her, and her body responded instantly.  She lost herself, only aware of the spreading ache, the tingling in her legs that crept through her whole body. She spoke his name several times as he explored the deepest parts of her once more.

“Lambert,” she gasped, as his fingers continued their wonderful work, his lips kissing burning trails all over her neck and face, the heat from his body covering her like a blanket.

“Stop, please. I want you inside me.” She didn’t want to release until she could feel him filling her.

“Fuck, Katie-Kat,” he whispered, gently removing his fingers, and positioning himself between her legs. “I love you so much,” he breathed, kissing her deeply.

She locked her arms around his neck. “Make love to me, Lambert.”

He met her eyes and their gazes locked. “Keep looking at me,” he pleaded. “I could die in those eyes of yours.”

Their lips brushed sensually, a suggestion of a kiss, a teasing nip. Ykaterina focused intently on his mesmerizing, liquid gold eyes. She wasn’t sure if she could look away, even if she wanted to. She traced his lips with her fingers. “You’re mine, Lambert. Always.”

His member pressed gently against her entrance, his nerves singing, blood rushing. He slid into her and it seemed like the purest sensation of his life, and his thoughts were silenced in a cresting wave of pleasure rising like a tide of fire through him, touching every nerve.

He was enveloped, buried in her almost fevered flesh, unable to remember a time when all he suffered was cold.  Ykaterina raised her hips to meet him as he pushed deep inside her. She was watching him, her lips parted and her expression one of bliss.

He rocked against her carefully, savoring each stroke as waves of shockingly bright pleasure assailed his body with every movement.  He could feel every minute difference of pressure inside her, slick and muscular and heated. Ykaterina groaned with pleasure.  Lambert’s movements were direct and confident, reaching those places inside her that created echoes of intensity throughout her whole body.  He was her everything, filling the emptiness inside her she had once feared would never leave. He was real, and so very present, surrounding her completely. All her senses could focus on was him.  All she could see was his face, his expression a combination of tenderness and desire. Every part of her was anticipating the final crescendo as he pressed as deep as he could, stretching her inner walls and bringing her closer to blissful release. She wanted to be so close there was no telling where she began and he ended.

“Hold me,” she breathed in a moan, as he gently moved inside her, making colors burst behind her eyelids with ecstatic intensity.  "Hold me, Lamby…"

And he did. He wrapped his arms around her, gathering her up tightly to him, burying his face in her neck. She felt so loved, so safe, so insanely out of her mind with pleasure. It was as perfect as she imagined it would be, it was like being in another world with only him. It was in this moment that Ykaterina knew true happiness once more.  

She found a synchronicity in their lovemaking. Every movement beautifully matched by the other. They needed no words, their communication was physical, emotional, flawless.  In such a simple yet complex act of love, Ykaterina and Lambert’s bond was forged, stronger than either of them believed could be created.  What each of them had so deeply desired, they had found in one another.  Their release was explosive, simultaneous and intense, and separating was almost agonizing, but they both collapsed, exhausted from their exertions and lay in each other’s arms to fall into a blissful, peaceful sleep.


	45. I Chose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the long voyage to Ofier, Lambert shares his horrific childhood with Ykaterina.

 

 

 

  


“Fates you are distracting, Lambert!” grumbled Ykaterina.  They had been on the ship to Ofier a mere 2 hours, and already the witcher was bored, jumping up to grab an overhanging beam and trying to get up on it.  She had been reading, learning what she could of Ofieri history and customs but Lambert was constantly drawing her eyes to him.

“Only because I am far more interesting than that book!” he quipped as he looked down at her.  “Death from above!”

“Lambert! No!” she shrieked as he let go and landed in front of her, hitting the little side table that held her tankard of mead, sending it flying right into her lap. She stood up and glared at him.  “Why do you do these things? Why can’t you behave like a normal person just for once? Just one time, while we are confined on this ship and I can’t get away from you! I’m going to turn you into a rat and stick you in a cage!”  She turned and and stormed off towards their cabin.

“Katie-Kat!” he called out, then followed her, against his better judgement.  “You gotta admit that was a cool fucking landing I did there!”

She grumbled under her breath and pulled off her mead soaked clothing, digging through her pack for something else to wear.  “Great, I’m all sticky now too!” Seeing the look on his face as he was about to make a smart mouth comment, she narrowed her eyes and tightened her lips.  “Don’t you _dare_ say a word or I swear it, Lambert…”  

He gave her his lop sided grin and sat down on the bed.  She cleaned herself up, still grumbling.

“Word,” he said.  When she turned, he had his eyes squeezed shut and his hands up in a gesture of supplication.

 “Really, Lambert?” she asked somewhat softly.

He made a duckface and held his arms out. With a sigh, Ykaterina sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss.  He held her tightly to him.

“Not fair though,” he said.  “Me fully dressed and you without a damn thing on.  You are probably cold and need a Lamby blanket!”  She laughed as he easily tossed her onto the bed and lay over her.

“You are incorrigible!  How I can be so angry at you one minute then the next I can’t remember why!  Not fair using witcher magic!”

“Hey!  For one thing, you said witcher magic doesn’t work on you and two, you did make it clear you thought my magic was weak as hell! So it can’t be that. Must be my devastating good looks or my beguiling charm!”  He grinned down at her.

“Neither.  It’s the fact that I love you.”

His expression softened.  “I’ll never get tired of hearing that Katie-Kat.  No one’s _ever_ chosen me before. It’s like a kickass dream I never want to wake up from. So say it again.”

She put her arms around his neck and stared into his amber eyes.  “I love you, Lambert.”

“I love you too,” he echoed softly.

“Lamby?” she asked.  “We are so not going to do what you are thinking right now.  That mead you spilled all over me?  That needs to get washed out of my clothes before it sets in. So…” She squirmed out from under him and crawled off the bed.  He groaned and flopped onto his back, an arm over his eyes.

“That’s torture, you know.  Can make a guy real sick.  Might die of it.”

She made a face at him.  “So we were together for how long before we made love, and _now_ you are going to die of it?”

“Mmhm,” he said.  As she rinsed the mead from her clothing in the small bathroom sink she watched him.  Lambert curled up and moaned, mumbling something about the extreme pain he was in.  She shook her head and tried not to laugh.  Finally he reached out a hand and called her name then pretended to collapse.  Ykaterina hung up her clothing to dry then turned back to Lambert.

_You are everything to me now,_ she thought.   _A year ago I thought I would die of a broken heart. My sweet, prickly boy, how dearly I love you!_

“Oh no!” Ykaterina gasped theatrically.  “My dear sweet witcher has expired. Whatever will I do?” She kissed his head, then his cheek, then the side of his mouth.  “Necromancy?  Shall I raise him from the dead?” With a touch, she removed his clothing.  “I wonder what spell to use…”  She pushed him over onto his back and ran her hand over his face, down his body and across his very interested member.  “I shall cast the powerful _ploughus Lambus_. It always works.”

He was enchanted with her, his eyes glowing brightly as she lowered herself onto him, taking him deep inside her body.  The witcher couldn’t help but groan as she enveloped him, his hands on her hips, pushing her down as far as he could.

“Oh yes,” she said in a sultry voice, bending down to kiss him.  “ _Ploughus Lambus_ is always successful!”

“You are something else, my Katie-Kat,” said Lambert as he thrust up into her. “But fuck you are _my_ something and I love you.”

“You were right earlier,” she said.  “You _are_ more interesting than that book.”

“I know what I’m talking about!”

“You also know what you are _doing_ ,” she sighed and kissed him deeply.

“That too,” said Lambert, drawing back and cupping her face.  “As long as I’m pleasing you that’s all I care about.”

“No problem there, Lamby. No problem there at all.”

They made love well into the early evening.

* * *

Lambert struggled with life on the ship initially.  He was unused to being confined for any period of time and became restless, getting into all sorts of shenanigans which Ykaterina had to smooth over.  She stopped being upset with him over it and realized it was just who he was, and there was no point in stressing over it. 

It was a long journey that would take 30 days or more, and there were many hours both day and night where they simply just talked, reciting old stories from their childhoods which were such polar opposites.  Ykaterina had many happy memories despite the tragedy of losing her mother and the years of pain that followed.  Lambert had next to no happy memories aside from those involving _his_ mother.

“What was her name, Lamby? Do you remember?” asked Ykaterina gently.

“Yeah. Rowena.”

“That’s a lovely name. My mother was Rose. My father was Dmitri.”

Lambert nodded.  “And your brother was Yuri.”

“Yes.”

There had also been talk of his days at Kaer Morhen.  She was reluctant to open those discussions, as it seemed to hurt him and bring up negative feelings in her witcher. But she also recognized the importance of sharing that pain. Listening to his stories she decided he had been a tough little nut to crack from day one.

“Yeah they used to drag me back to the keep every time I took off. I’d get a beating and I remember laughing and telling them their beatdowns were for pussies.  I’d keep lipping the fuckers off and get another go round.  Once my brother Eskel told me to just shut up so they’d stop.  I told him I liked being tickled.”

_That sounds like something Eskel would have done_ , she thought.   _He was always so gentle and peaceful by nature._

“So you just kept running away?” she asked.

“Fuck yeah. I wanted to go to my mom. Without me there she would take all the shit from my old man. Couldn’t stomach that.  Figured one day I’d get free.”

“Oh Lambert, you were a child you shouldn’t have had to be a shield for her.”

His eyes were hard as he looked at her.  “Well that’s the way it fucking was,” he almost barked.  “She was my mom and I had to protect her. Someone had to. And I was all she had.  That unimaginable bastard!”

Ykaterina wasn’t sure if he was talking about his father or about Vesemir. Lambert saw the confusion in her eyes and thought it was because of his tone. He reached out and touched her cheek gently.  “I’m sorry Katie-Kat. I shouldn’t have directed that at you. Promised I wouldn’t.”

“No apologies needed Lambert. I know those days were painful for you.  But you did eventually leave the keep, you and your brothers.”

Lambert nodded.  “Well Eskel and Geralt left before me. Geralt was gone first, he is the oldest of us. Think Eskel is a few years younger than him and I’m quite a bit younger than both those old bastards.  I was the last witcher to be brought there. Like to think I was such an ornery little prick that they gave up after me.”

Ykaterina chuckled.  “Why would I not be surprised if that was true?”

“Heh, yeah. Truth is some fucking bunch of crazies from some group along with the School of the Cat ransacked the keep and ruined it pretty good. Stole the documents for the witcher formula. Don’t know much about that shit but if you are curious, talk to Geralt about it. As usual he was in the thick of it all. But basically everyone who was still at the keep was killed. Was about 100 of us at the time, now there’s…I don’t know maybe just me and Geralt.”  He shrugged.

Ykaterina felt her chest tighten at the idea that Eskel was dead, somewhere out there. She swallowed hard and Lambert interpreted her reaction as concern for himself.

“Aw Katie-Kat, it’s alright. I’m impossible to kill! You know the saying _only the good die young_. Well you  _know_ I’m bad to the bone!”

She gave a short laugh. “I know you _think_ you are, anyway!” 

He looked from side to side and leaned over in a conspiratorial whisper. “You gotta keep that shit on the down low. Got a reputation to uphold! Badass Lambert is badass. Right?”

She rolled her eyes with a grin and pushed him away. After a few moments of reflective silence, she reached out and touched the side of his face.

“Lamby I want to know, and I’m so sorry if it hurts you to talk about it but I promise I’ll never bring it up again. When you left the keep did you go back to find your mom?”

He was set off balance by the question and his eyes took on a haunted expression. “Yeah,” he said softly.  “I went back alright. Don’t know what happened to my mom. That prick said she left. Some villagers said she got taken by a monster, one old lady said she took off too.  Others said he killed her.  Didn’t matter one fucking bit. His life was forfeit.”

Ykaterina was taken aback by the look in his eyes.  She had become accustomed to _her_ Lambert, her ridiculous over the top witcher with the playful heart of a child.  What she saw at that moment was a feral, vengeful and dark Lambert, with the eyes of a killer.   _You know what he is_ , she told herself.   _Why does this surprise you? He’s a witcher, an engineered killing machine._ She said nothing, his gaze going off into the distance and she simply watched him.

“He was pathetic,” said Lambert darkly. “Begging for mercy just like mom and I had done for years. I told him what had kept me going all that time at the keep. Imagining the scenarios of what I’d do to him when I came back.”

Ykaterina curled up, drawing her knees to her chin. She didn’t say a word.

“He wasn’t drunk. I was pleased as hell about that.  It meant he would realize what was coming. I wanted him to know that his sins were coming back to fuck his shit up.”

Ykaterina nodded, her eyes trying to draw his back, but he didn’t want to look at her. To look at the woman he loved softened his heart, but his memories were everything but.  She needed to hear the truth of it without him pussyfooting through the telling.

“Prick started spouting off all kinds of crap. Didn’t care to hear it. When he got it through his head that nothing he said mattered, he became that monster. The one I feared my whole life. But this time I wasn’t a little 5 year old kid cowering in a corner.  This time I was the killer he let them turn me into. But…fuck me…what he said next…”

Lambert got up suddenly, walking to the edge of the deck and looking up, his hands over his face, then he walked back to her but didn’t sit down.  “When he came home with Vesemir that day I’d been cleaning out the goat pen. I stood up and was holding one of the little goats. My old man saw both me and the goat. As I stood over him with my sword, the piece of shit tells me Vesemir was gonna take the goat to fulfil the oath but my old man told him to take _me_ because at least the fucking goat was useful. I always knew he hated me but…” 

He was trembling, and Ykaterina could see the pain and stress on his face. She fought back tears of sorrow for what he had suffered. No child should ever have had to go through what he did.

“I remember he threw me at Vesemir and I thought maybe it was because he was pissed off about the Law and didn’t want to lose his only kid. No matter how bad he treated me I wanted to believe somewhere in that black heart he actually did give a damn.  But that wasn’t the fucking truth. He wanted to throw me away. Like the piece of shit he thought I was!”

A deckhand wandered over, mop and bucket in hand.  He looked at Lambert and Ykaterina, wondering if he had come upon a lover’s spat.  The witcher turned to him sharply.  “The fuck you looking at?” he barked, making the man quickly turn and scuttle off.  She stood up and lay a hand on his arm.  She had never seen this side of him and wasn’t quite sure what to do.  Lambert wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Vesemir took me anyway. Should have taken the goddamn goat and left me there for my mom. But he didn’t. He fucking caved in to my old man just like everyone else did. But the day I came back, that wasn’t gonna happen again.  I told the old fucker that he should have killed me when he had the chance because it was payback time.”

Lambert walked back to the deck edge again and stood for a moment. Then turned back to her, this time his eyes boring into hers with dark intensity.  “I gutted him like a fish and ...and left his body for the maggots.” He seemed about to say more, but clenched his jaw, his lips a tight, straight line.

She brushed a tear off her cheek that had escaped.  She didn’t know what to say to him, and even if she had found some words, she doubted they would have come out.  All she hoped was that maybe now he could begin to heal those terrible old wounds.

“Katie-Kat, I’ve never told this shit to anyone. Only other person who knew was Vesemir and he’s long dead.  I’m sorry if it fucked you up.”

She shook her head.  “I asked, remember?” she smiled softly at him.  “Thank you for trusting me with this, Lamby. I know it sucked for you to relive it.”

“I’m not like him,” said Lambert. “You gotta believe that I’d never fucking hurt you no matter how much I drank or how pissed I got about shit.  I’d gut _myself_ before I ever raised a hand to you.”

She went to him and took his hands.  “There’s never been any question in my mind about what kind of man you are, Lambert. If I’d thought for a millisecond that you were, we wouldn’t be here now.  I know your father was a raging asshole and the people at Kaer Morhen were no better, but I believe that Vesemir took you to save you, Lambert.  Even if it’s messed up, I think he believed he was helping you.”

Lambert looked miserable and was unable to even consider it.  “Fuck that,” he said.

“I get it,” she said softly.  “But Lambert despite all you’ve been through know this: _I_ chose you.  It’s not a business deal, or the Law but my heart that told me to. _I chose you_.”

He suddenly looked at her, his eyes clearing, the darkness lifting from them. Lambert took her in his arms and held her tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair and feeling its silky softness beneath his cheek. _Fates but I love her,_ he thought.   _How a total mess like me could get a woman like this is beyond me but this is the kind of destiny I can believe in._

“My Katie-Kat,” he whispered.

“My Lamby blanket,” she responded.


	46. A World Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert is unimpressd with the land of Ofier, they meet an eager and endearing little boy and begin their adventure in the desert realms.

Ykaterina wasn’t prepared for how hot Ofier was as they disembarked.

“I like it!” said Lambert, removing the outer shell of his armored jacket.  Moments later the inner portion was removed too, leaving him in his short sleeved, tight fitting shirt.

“I like it too,” she said looking at him with appreciation.  He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. “I’m glad that you finally came around to seeing how fucking sexy I am. Was worth the wait.”

Ykaterina shook her head in amusement.  “We need to find ourselves an Inn and get settled. My legs feel all weird and rubbery. Do yours?”

“Yeah. Need to get our land legs back. Want me to tie your hair up for you?”

She was about to respond that she would like that, when a little boy ran up and tried to grab her satchel.

“What the fuck!” cried Lambert and yanked it back, making the little one fall backwards.

“I carry for you!” the child cried, getting to his feet. “Only one _dirham_ , I carry for you! Akeem is strong!” He flexed his little arms and made Ykaterina laugh.

“Well, _Akeem_ ,” said Lambert glaring at him. “You don’t run up and grab people’s shit like that. Ask first, got it?”

Akeem bowed and turned to Ykaterina.  “I carry for you, _jamila_?”

“What the fuck does that mean?” asked Lambert suspiciously.

Ykaterina took her satchel off her shoulder and handed it to Akeem. “It means beautiful woman.”

Lambert grinned.  “Kid’s right about that. You trust him not to take off with your bag?”

She looked at Akeem’s hopeful little face.  “Yes. He is _sabi latif_. A nice boy.”

Akeem beamed at the compliment. “ _Shokran jazeelan_ ,” he said.

“Huh?” asked Lambert.

“It means thank you very much,” said Ykaterina, following Akeem as he began to walk towards the city.  “You know Lambert, that book you said was so boring could have taught you a lot about the Ofieri and their language.”

The witcher shrugged. “You’re the professor. You can deal with that shit. I’ll be the muscle.”

Akeem led them through a bustling marketplace at the edge of the city confines, filled with bright colorful fabrics and goods. The smell of every type of food hung in the hot air and Lambert realized how hungry he was.

Ykaterina stopped to let him buy some stuffed flatbread and a gourd filled with some form of alcohol.  The merchant chatted away in Ofieri, and Lambert just rolled his eyes and tossed a few coins at him.  The man bowed several times. Akeem was staring at one of the vendor stalls that had oranges and apples and assorted other fruits Ykaterina had never seen.  She bought an orange and gave it to the little boy, whose eyes lit up and he bowed, thanking her.

Lambert was quiet as he stuffed himself with the flatbread and drank the gourd dry.  He watched Ykaterina carefully, always on guard. _She’s too damn nice,_ he thought. _Surefire way to get screwed in a place like this._ He caught up to her and took her hand.

“Afraid you’ll get lost, Lamby?” she asked.

“Fuck that. Afraid _you_ will.”

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Ykaterina knew Lambert was out of his comfort zone. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion of everything and everyone. He didn’t understand the culture or the language and his entire body language and tone was defensive.  She was glad she had brought him with her. The experience would do him a world of good. Ofier was a world apart from what they were familiar with.

Akeem wound through the bazaar, then down an alley. At the end, it opened out into a town square and Ykaterina and Lambert saw signs in their own native tongue hung from the different buildings, which were all impeccably clean and cared for. 

“Finally some shit I can understand,” said Lambert but didn’t let go of her hand.

“Akeem, we need an Inn,” said Ykaterina.  He nodded and pointed to a nicely decorated building. The sign out front said _The Gilded Lotus_ and featured an ethnic drawing of the plant in gold.

“Best Inn!” cried Akeem and began to walk towards it.  He handed Ykaterina back her satchel and sat down on the stairs.  “Akeem wait here.”

Lambert paused and flipped a coin at the little boy. The child exclaimed something in Ofieri and clapped his hands with joy, then stood up and bowed.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Lambert. “Don’t spend it all on oranges.”

“Oranges good!” said Akeem, starting to carefully peel the one Ykaterina had given him.

The inside of the Inn was beautiful.  The ground was decorated in a huge mosaic and the walls were painted with bright frescoes, scenes of life in Ofier. The man who stood behind the desk wore the traditional outfit of his people: a brightly colored calf length tunic with a matching head wrap.  The people of these lands were swarthy with bright eyes and ready smiles and this man was no different.  He bowed to her as she approached him.

“To meet you, it is a pleasure,” he said respectfully. “Naim, I am called.”

“Ykaterina, and this is Lambert.”

Naim’s eyes widened as he met Lambert’s wary gaze, but was too polite to make any comments.  It wouldn’t do to isolate a paying customer! She wasn’t sure if the Ofieri had ever seen a witcher before, or even knew anything about them, but unless he asked or said anything, she wasn’t going to concern herself with it.  She knew that witchers didn’t always receive the warmest reception and Lambert was on edge, expecting the usual.  It didn’t happen.

“To The Gilded Lotus I make you most welcome, Ykaterina and Lambert. A room you seek? Like home, will you find my Inn.”

She smiled at him.  “Yes we’d like a room. We’ll be staying for awhile and there is a little boy with us, who has asked to help me.  Is he welcome here?”

Naim looked over her shoulder towards the stairs. “Ah you have met Akeem. Trouble you he did not?”

She shook her head.  “No he is very sweet.”

“He is _jayid, good,_ his father has fallen ill and Azeem must look after his mother and sisters. He is welcome here. Work I give him, when I have need.”

He lifted a book up for her to sign and she did so, then gave him several coins which he accepted with a bow.  “Your room, this way,” he said leading them down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

The room was beautiful.  It’s decor matched the rest of the Inn, with intricate carvings on the walls, which had cutout arches and fabrics draped across them. There was no need for glassed in windows and shutters in Ofieri. The bed was low to the ground and simply covered with a lovely burgundy bedspread that was spun of fine silk and embroidered throughout. Nights in the desert could get chilly and there were extra blankets neatly folded along the bottom.

Ykaterina thanked their host, and he bowed and left them to settle in.

“Bed looks comfortable,” said Lambert. “Better test it out for soundness. Good to know before nightfall.”  He reached out and grabbed her.  She gave a yip of surprise, but he closed his mouth over hers before she could say a word.  They kissed deeply, and when they drew back, she couldn’t help but grin at him. “We’ve spent a month confined aboard ship, making love almost constantly…and you still want more?”

“It’s a witcher thing. You know, mutations and all. What do you say, Katie-Kat? A little Lamby blanket action? Yes?”  He kissed her lips softly, then dropped little kisses along her jaw to her neck and shoulder.  She sighed.  Lambert had a way of awakening such deep passion in her, and it would never occur to her to say no to him.  She placed her arms around his neck and pressed close.

“You know I love you right Lambert?”

The smile he gave her reached his eyes and warmed her heart. “I can’t believe how fucking lucky I got but yeah I know it. I hope you never change your mind about me.”

“How could I change my mind about the epitome of sexy and awesome with a side of badass?”

He laughed and suddenly scooped her up in his arms, taking her to the bed and gently placing her down.  “You’re learning,” he said, leaning over her and kissing her throat, then down her chest.  “Do that magic thing,” he said softly.  “Undress us.”

She did, and they spent the next few hours tenderly making love with the hot desert breeze blowing through the open archways over their entwined bodies.

 

* * *

“We should really see if we can help Akeem’s father,” said Ykaterina as they left their room in search of food.

“Come on Katie-Kat, we aren’t here to save the world.  Don’t you gotta find that guy you did the translations for? Get your payout and get back to where we belong?”

“Lambert! What’s your rush to leave? We just got here, and its a fascinating place.”

He shrugged, trying to hide his discomfort. “Its fucking weird.  All that bowing and weird words. Don’t like it when I can’t understand shit. Just the way I am.”

She took his arm.  “We have a 3 month leave. We can be here a full 30 days before we need to board the ship again. Besides, the ship itself won’t be leaving port for home until then.”

“There’s gotta be other ships,” he said.

“Come on, Lamby.  It’ll be fun here. Just give it a chance. You might like it once you get used to it, ok? For me? Consider it an adventure!”

Akeem came running up to them as they reached the stairs.  “Akeem wait!” he cried.

“Yes you did,” said Ykaterina with a smile.  “Now you can help us find a place to eat.”

Akeem thought about it. “ _Shihab!_ Best food! Come!”

“Shooting Star,” said Ykaterina, letting the boy take her hand and drag her along. She reached for Lambert’s hand and pulled him with them.

The Shooting Star was a rather formal looking place, with an outdoor veranda as well as indoor seating.  Akeem made to sit down outside the doors, but Ykaterina wouldn’t let him.  “You’ll have dinner with us,” she said.  “I won’t have you sitting out here while we eat. And I’ll be giving you some food to take home to your family.” The little boy began to protest but she stopped him. “No arguments Akeem.”

He bowed. “ _Naam sayidat jamila.”_

“Oh fuck not this again,” grumbled Lambert. 

“You need to read the book,” said Ykaterina.  “He said yes pretty lady.”

Lambert rolled his eyes. “Kid’s starting young. How old are you anyway?” he asked Akeem.

The little boy held up 6 fingers. “ _Sitta_ ,” he said proudly.

Lambert considered him for a moment, remembering that at Akeem’s age he had himself already been taken to Kaer Morhen. _Kid should be playing with other kids and getting into shit, not begging for work at the docks,_ he thought. _Katie-Kat is right. We should try and help him out._

Akeem was very well mannered and sat quietly eating his meal.  Lambert teased him and the boy responded after a time, foreign people were a mystery to him and he knew he had to be on his best behavior if he wished to keep making coin.

“Akeem, we will walk home with you,” said Ykaterina, giving him a sack with food for his family. 

“Akeem _sitta_. Big boy!” he protested.

“Yes you are but it’s night time now. Lead the way.”

The part of town where the child lived was not nearly as beautiful and well kept as what they had seen thus far. There were small mudbrick homes closely packed together, goats, pigs, and other livestock wandered aimlessly about and the odd person sat in the entrance to their homes watching curiously. Lambert’s dual swords were a point of interest to them and several gathered to follow the little trio.

“Ommy!” called Akeem. “ _Ladayna zuwwar!_ ”

Ykaterina and Lambert waited outside. “He is telling his family that they have visitors. We have to wait for his father to invite us in but if he’s ill then Akeem’s mother will do so.”

Lambert didn’t say anything, but eyed the gathered villagers warily.  Someone reached out and touched his swords.

“Hey!” he barked.  “Don’t touch my shit!”

Ykaterina smirked. “ _Alqatil alwahsh! Nanzur fi eaynayh!”_ She spun Lambert around to face them and they collectively gasped and stepped back.

A small, slight woman came to the entrance of the little house and bowed. “ _Masā’ al-khayr._ Good evening and welcome.” She stepped aside and indicated that they were to enter.

“Katie-Kat,” whispered Lambert. “What did you say to the people out there? It was awesome!”

“I told them you were a monster killer and to look at your eyes!”

His eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Fucking ace, Katie-Kat!”

Akeem’s home was very small, consisting of one main room and two tiny bedrooms. Three curious faces peeked out of one them, little girls with long dark hair and huge dark eyes.

“Farida, I am called,” said Akeem’s mother, bowing.

“I am Ykaterina and this is Lambert.”

“To meet you, it is an honor,” said Farida bowing again to each in turn. She bade them sit at the little table, and placed a plate of dates and simple wooden mugs. She poured them each a sweet, fruity smelling tea, and indicated the little girls in the room.  They came out one by one. She introduced them from the oldest to the youngest. 

“Adiya, Basma, Chiba.”

The girls bowed respectfully, then turned and went back to their room.  Adiya looked to be about 8 or 9, putting Akeem as the second child. Basma and Chiba were both under 4, they were so tiny.

A wracking cough came from the other room and Farida immediately got up and excused herself.

“Baba is  _marid jiddaan,”_ said Akeem sadly. “Akeem is man now.”

Ykaterina looked at Lambert. “He says his father is very sick.”

“Yeah I figured,” answered the witcher. He looked uncomfortable.

Farida came back and went to the pantry, her face a mask of grief.  Ykaterina went to her. “ _Zawjat takrim_ ,” she said gently, using the respectful title of _honored wife_. “I am able to offer some healing. Might I try and relieve your husband of his discomfort?”

Farida’s eyes were sorrowful and she clasped her hands together and spoke quickly to Akeem in Ofieri.

“Guests not to work, Ommy say,” translated the little boy.  Ykaterina thought a moment and faced the woman.  “Please let me try. To thank you for letting Akeem work for us.” She met Farida’s sad eyes, which moved to her little son, then to the room where the wracking cough erupted once more.  She nodded and led the way to the bedroom.

The room was dark and musty, lack of air circulation making it more of a tomb then a place to heal.  A man lay in the bed, his head free of a covering, which Farida quickly remedied. He had a long beard which was stained, possibly by the coughing up of blood. His eyes were closed and his face lined with pain. Ykaterina instantly felt compassion for him.  For an Ofieri husband and father to be struck down by illness was a source of shame to them. They were a proud people and would offer help to others but never ask for any for themselves. She was unsure how these people would accept her use of magic. While Ofieri nobility readily embraced magic in all it’s forms, sometimes the common people were superstitious and afraid.

“Akeem,” she said.  “Does your family understand magic? Do they welcome it?” She hoped he would understand.  Akeem nodded.  “From  _majad alkhalq_ it comes. A blessing it is!”  Ykaterina had to think a moment on what he had said. She wished she had Lambert’s eidetic memory.  With a smile she suddenly remembered.  The creator’s glory, or glory of creation.  This family at least would welcome a magical assist.

She sat down in a chair beside the bed. “ _Zawj takrim, honored husband,_ my name is Ykaterina. I am going to try and help you,” she said gently, laying her hand on his fevered brow. Farida gasped as a glow emanated from Ykaterina’s hands and spread throughout the man’s body.  Instantly his face relaxed, and his breathing evened out.

“He will need medicines and food,” she said. “But he can rest now and his coughing will stop until I can come back with what you need.”

Farida pressed her fingers against her lips, trying to suppress her tears. She bowed several times, repeating the words for thank you over and over.

“Akeem has brought home food for all of you,” Ykaterina said. “Please see that you eat. It’s late and we have to go, but we’ll be back in the morning. Ok?”

Tears flowed from Farida’s eyes and she nodded. “ _‘iilahatan_ ,” she said softly.

“Oh no, no I’m not a goddess I’m just a woman, like you.”

Farida took Ykaterina’s hand and kissed it reverently. “For you Akeem will work. _Dirham_ you give him not!”

Ykaterina shook her head.  “No. That is not our way. We _will_ pay him. It’s only right!”

She walked back to Lambert and held out her hand.  “Time to go,” she said. “This family needs to rest. Akeem will come to us in the morning and we’ll figure out what to do then.”

Their walk back to The Gilded Lotus was peaceful. The city was incredibly beautiful at night with their characteristic domed buildings lit up by hundreds of candles. Breezes blew the coverings of the windows giving everything a mystical feel. Lambert stopped and pulled Ykaterina close to him. He tilted her chin up and looked in her eyes.

“I love you, Katie-Kat. You’re one in a million. Fates but I’m one lucky guy.”

She reached up and stroked his cheek.  “I think I’m the lucky one, Lamby.”

He brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss.  She responded with equal softness. When he drew back, he looked in her eyes for a long moment, then put his arm around her waist and they walked on through the quiet streets.


	47. Merciful Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to a local healer, and another visit to Akeem's family gives Ykaterina and Lambert an insight into their situation.

 

 

Akeem could hardly contain his excitement as he saw his new friends walk down the hall towards him.  He ran to Ykaterina and threw his little arms around her.

“Baba awake! _Jamila_ fix! Ommy smiling make Akeem so happy! _Shokran jazeelan iilahatan_ ”

“Oh Akeem!” said Ykaterina, crouching down and taking his little hands. “I’m glad to hear that! But please stop calling me a goddess.  I am just a woman like your Ommy. I learned magic so I can help people like your baba. Do you understand that? Even you could learn magic too!”

His soft brown eyes widened considerably. “Akeem learn magic? From _majad alkhalq_ it is given. Blessed are some but not Akeem.” He shook his head sadly.

“My people believe that magic was given to everyone who wants to learn. Even if they can only do it a little bit.”

The child was cheered by that information, then peered up at the witcher. “Lambert eyes magic? Akeem learn to make eyes?”

Ykaterina shook her head.  “No. He is a witcher. He kills monsters. But Lambert can do a little bit of magic too.”

Lambert obliged by lighting a small Ignii flame on his palm.  Akeem was enthralled.  “Show Akeem! Teach Akeem!” he cried jumping up and down.

Ykaterina stood up.  “We have a lot to do right now. Maybe later on I will show you a few little magic tricks, ok?”

He hugged her again. “ _Naam jamila_!”

She turned her attention to Lambert.  “Let’s go to the marketplace and look for an herbalist stall. Akeem’s father will need some infusions but he'll also need some medicine. I wonder if they have a physician anywhere nearby.”

“It’s a big city Katie-Kat,” said Lambert.  “They gotta have everything here. Ask the kid. He probably knows. But don’t we need to find that guy? Why we came, isn’t it?”

She nodded. “There'll be plenty of time for that. I promised Farida I'd return with what her husband needs. Akeem, is there a marketplace where I can find some herbs?”

“Herbs?” the boy questioned, confused.

“Yes, dried up bits of plants, like Ommy puts in tea? To help people feel better like a medicine. Is there someone who sells such a thing?”

Akeem nodded. “ _Tabib al'aeshab. Sayidat eajuz_.”

Ykaterina blinked, trying to decipher his words.

“Lady, old, not _jamila_ ,” tried Akeem. “Make plants grow, hang them and chop up to eat. Make Chiba belly better.”

“Yes, that is who we need, where is she, Akeem?”

The little boy bounded off towards another part of the city with the witcher and the sorceress in tow.

 _Tabib al’aeshab_ turned out to be exactly what Ykaterina had wanted: a doctor of herbology. She was not a hedge witch and not a physician but something in between.  She used magic, herbalism and traditional healing but she did not have true medicines. The shop was filled with herbs hung to dry, bottles and jars filled with decoctions and strange and wonderful bits of flowers and leaves. It smelled incredible. The problem was that the labels were all written in the Ofieri language and Ykaterina had no knowledge of their text. She doubted that little Akeem would understand what it was she wanted. She sighed heavily.

“What’s up Katie-Kat?” asked Lambert, ever vigilant of her. He leaned over and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I can’t read Ofieri,” she said.

“Don’t need to. Tell me what you’re after. I’ll point it out.”

She turned around, her expression one of puzzlement. “So you can read Ofieri now?”

He gave her that look, the one with slightly narrowed eyes and a slight pout. The one that couldn't believe she was asking what she was asking.

“Lamby, when you pout like that it makes me want to kiss you.”

“Well you’ll get no complaints from me about that. But look...I can’t read this damn language but I know herbs.  Had to learn the name and function of every fucking plant in the world when I was a kid. Kinda had to I guess, needed the info for the witcher potions.”

She had forgotten that little tidbit. Eskel had told her about the witcher potions, how they were lethal for regular humans. He would often make up decoctions and concoctions for use in his battles, but never detailed exactly what he used or how he did it. He was more inclined to use his magic than the potions however and she had never seen him actually ingest one.

“Did you use them a lot? The potions?” she asked Lambert.

“Yeah. Needed the advantage with the kind of monsters I handled. They fuck you up hard though. Wouldn’t want you to see me taking one.” He bent and gave her a little kiss.  “So what do you need?”

She detailed the plants she needed, then watched Lambert open the jars, touch the contents and sniff them. There were some plants that were not available in Ofieri lands, but he knew which substitutes to use and how best to get the same if not better results.  He steered her away from many of her choices, showing her better options. Ykaterina was impressed to say the least. Yet another thing she hadn’t known about her witcher.

Finally, she had quite the collection of jars on the table. The herbalist tried to speak to her, but many of the words were unfamiliar. Akeem tried to translate as best he could, but his knowledge of Ykaterina’s native language was minimal as well.

“Lambert,” she said, giving him some paper and a pencil.  “Can you write the names of the herbs and what they are substituting if required, into the little pouches? I’ll never remember it.”

“Sure Katie-Kat. But I’ll help you with it when you want to make the stuff up. We going there next? To the little shit’s house?”

She made a face at him.  “Must you call him that? Really Lambert!”

He laughed.  “I don’t mean it to be an ass. I call all those kids at the University little shits too. You know that.”

Akeem tugged on Lambert’s arm.  “What means little shits? Good boy?”

“Yeah, that’s what it means all right!” said Lambert with a lop sided grin.

“Akeem is little shits!” the child said proudly.

Ykaterina looked sharply down at him.  “No, Akeem, don’t listen to Lambert. He’s being silly.” She glared at the witcher.  “It isn’t a nice thing to say even if _he_ means it to be.”

“Yeah yeah,” said Lambert.  “I’m a prick.”

Akeem wrinkled up his nose.  “What means prick?”

Ykaterina crouched down.  “Akeem, here’s a rule for you. Most of the words Lambert says are silly and will take away your magic if you say them!”

The boy’s eyes widened and he nodded solemnly.  “Akeem not say Lambert words.”

She ruffled his hair and stood up.  “Good. Now that we have that straight, let’s get on with this herb purchase shall we?”

 

* * *

 

 

Akeem’s father was indeed awake and sitting up in his bed. Farida and the girls were sitting with him, joy on their faces. When Akeem announced them, Farida emerged and bowed to Ykaterina several times, repeating words of thanks.

“To meet Ibrahaim, you must,” she said, quite literally pulling the sorceress professor into the dark little room, Lambert at her heels.

Ibrahaim looked brighter, although the lingering signs of his illness were still evident on his gaunt face.  He placed his hands together and bowed his head.

“ _Shokran jazeelan_ ,” he said, his voice hoarse. “ _Aibnat rahma, almubarakat min qibal alkhaliq_!”

“The fuck?” whispered Lambert. “He could be insulting your ancestors for all we know!”

Ykaterina elbowed him in the ribs, hard enough to make her point.

Farida smiled. “Ibrahaim say you are merciful daughter, blessed by the creator.”

Ykaterina smiled at the man.  “It is my honor to help you. Akeem has been a great help to me.”

Ibrahaim smiled and nodded as Farida translated. He formally introduced himself and Ykaterina spent a few minutes with him, doing her best to find out how he had gotten ill and what his symptoms were aside from the horrible cough she had heard.  It was obvious his lungs were compromised, but Ibrahaim had very little grasp of her language.

“Akeem,” she asked the boy as she and Lambert made up a decoction. “What was baba’s job before he got sick?”

The boy made a chopping motion with his hand. “Baba cut rock. Not good, baba _kitab alfannan_!”

“I’m sorry Akeem but I don’t know those words,” Ykaterina said sadly.

The eldest daughter, Adiya, meekly came forward. She bowed. “Baba paint books,” she said in a soft, clear voice. She called into the other room where her sisters were and said something in Ofieri. The one called Basma came out holding a leather bound tome.

“ _Shokran_ , Basma,” said her sister kindly, taking it from her and laying it on the table.  She opened it and it took Ykaterina’s breath away. The most incredible and detailed image and text sprang from the parchment. A border of flowers surrounded a selection of symbolic words which she could not read, and a traditional image of curlicues and bright colors adorned the opposite page. It was all drawn by hand, with a quill and ink, the hand that had created it knowing how to manipulate the liquid so it didn’t pool in one spot, but dried flawlessly and evenly. She lightly ran her fingertips across it, feeling the raised sections where the inks had overlapped. It was indescribably beautiful work.

 

  


 

“Why did he stop doing this?” Ykaterina asked Adiya. “His work is incredible! Your father is truly gifted!”

Adiya touched the page gently, then pointed to her eyes.

“He can’t see? He is blind?” Ykaterina hadn’t noticed if he was.

Adiya shook her head. “Not blind, not see good.”

“Would glasses help him?” she made circles with her thumb and forefinger and put them over her eyes.

Adiya shook her head.  “Baba no _dirham_. _Nizarat tibbia_ too much.”

Ykaterina looked at Lambert in disbelief.  The witcher gave a heavy sigh and looked up.  “Don’t tell me,” he said. “Now we gotta go find some glasses for the old man. Still need a physician for medicines too, _and_ we need to find that guy for your contract. Maybe he knows where to find all this other shit. Because fucked if I’m gonna talk you out of it. You got that look in your eyes.”

“What look?” she asked.

“The Katie-Kat-saves-the-world-look,” he said.

“It’s not the world, Lambert, its one little family.”

He raised his eyebrows at her. “Until you trip over some beggar in the street or a three legged dog comes up and licks you.”

She wrapped her arms around herself and chewed her lower lip and Lambert immediately regretted his words. Ykaterina looked up at him.  “Is it really so wrong to you that I care about these people? All lives are important Lambert. I can’t _save the world_ , to use your words, but I _can_ make a difference to those I come across. Even if its a beggar or a three legged dog.” 

She turned away suddenly, and went back to preparing the decoction. Ykaterina turned back to him a few moments later.  “And Lambert,” she said softly.  “No one should be prevented from doing something they love. You of all people should know how it feels to be forced to spend your life doing something you loathe.”

 _Fuck me and my big mouth,_ thought Lambert miserably. _One of the best things I love about her and I make it sound like the worst thing ever._ He remembered a limerick Geralt had once told him. _Lambert, Lambert, what a prick. Pretty fucking accurate if you ask me._

“Katie-Kat, that shit came out all wrong. Didn’t mean to make it sound like a bad thing. It isn’t. I’m sorry.”

She gave him a small smile. “Let’s get these decoctions done so we can get some lunch and get our other tasks started.”

Ibrahaim drank the strong tasting tea with a grimace, and did his best to eat some soup and flatbread.  It was obvious he hadn’t had a proper meal in awhile and it would take his body some time to get accustomed to food again. Ykaterina applied her healing magic to keep his lungs calm so he could rest and regenerate. It was the best she could do.

She explained to the family that she was going to find a physician for medicines, and tried to make them understand that they would not need to pay for it. She also said she would be sending Akeem home with food each day so that they could all eat and remain healthy. She asked if the older girls went to school but Farida said that since Ibrahaim stopped working there was no money to send them. Ykaterina put some coins on the table and firmly insisted that they return to their studies. The girls couldn’t contain themselves and cheered.

Farida was concerned that her husband would not approve of a stranger giving them so much, things that it was his job to provide his family. Such an outdated notion was a deep source of pain to Ykaterina.  _I’ll not let them suffer to soothe his male pride,_ she thought. _Not if I can help it_. But to Farida she explained that sending the girls to school and away from the house would keep them healthy and it was all part of his road to recovery.  No one could argue that logic.

Ykaterina and Lambert took their leave of the family, and Akeem led them deeper into the city.

“I think if we locate Maadi first, he'll be able to help us find the other things we need. And understanding one another will be much easier as he's fluent in our language as well as his own,” Ykaterina thought out loud.

“Whatever we do next,” said Lambert, putting an arm around her, “I hope it involves food and copious amounts of alcohol.”

She laughed and squeezed him. “As you wish, oh walking stomach!”


	48. The House Of Nejem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Ykaterina meet Maadi and his family, Lambert teaches the Ofieri his natural horsemanship methods.

 

They had no trouble locating the home of Maadi Nejem. Just mentioning his name to most people got them a reaction and a finger pointed somewhere into the city.  He was very well known and it didn’t take Ykaterina and Lambert long to finally reach his home. 

It was a huge house, with a wall and gate around it.  There were guards present, and Ykaterina introduced herself and asked to be taken to see Maadi. They bowed respectfully and one of them opened the gate while the other led them inside.  Akeem had refused to go near the place.  He huddled behind a wall.

“Akeem no go. Big man no want Akeem.”

“Do you know him?” asked Ykaterina.

The boy shook his head. “Akeem _faqir._ ”

“What does that mean?” asked Lambert. “Kid looks messed up over it.”

Ykaterina gave Akeem a gourd of water and an apple and stood up.  “It means he is poor, and in their society the poor and the wealthy don’t mix.”

“Well fuck, I’m not exactly royalty either, guess I’ll sit here with him and wait. All that is a load of shit if you ask me.”

Ykaterina nodded in agreement.  “It very much is. But we’re foreigners and viewed differently Lambert. I don’t think Maadi would throw him out, but this is what Akeem knows, and we unfortunately just have to respect it, at least for now.”

They were led down a beautiful mosaic walkway that was bordered by sweet smelling, flowering bushes.  Here and there were grounds keepers tending to the plants, the sculptures, the pond and the fountain. Ykaterina also saw a teacher sitting beneath a canopy with several young children, both boys and girls, reading from a book. There were a few women doing some paintings on easels.  It looked more like an academy then a home.

Maadi came out to greet them, his arms open wide, and he kissed Ykaterina on both cheeks.  Seeing Lambert’s wary and rather feral warning gaze, the Ofieri bowed to him instead and the witcher nodded in return.

“Welcome to my home, noble Ykaterina, esteemed professor. Forgive me, the name of your companion I know not.”

“His name is Lambert, he’s a witcher,” she said.

Maadi’s eyes widened and he turned to Lambert, gazing up into the amber eyes. The Ofieri was a small, wiry man in his 40′s with a large smile and a kind expression. “Never have I met one of the storied monster hunters. Honored to meet you, I am.” He bowed respectfully once more.

Lambert just gazed impassively at him, mistrust and wariness evident all over his face and body language. 

“Come,” said Maadi.  “Much food and refreshment have I prepared for your coming. Received your letter not yet a month past. Glad I am, that you have come to my land. I pray the room I have chosen for you is satisfactory.”

“We are currently staying at The Gilded Lotus,” said Ykaterina.

“No place is that for the esteemed _duktur jamaeaa_. In the House of Nejem you will reside.” His voice was firm and left no room for doubt. He excused himself and went to speak to one of his servants.

“You gonna let him tell us what to do?” asked Lambert, irritated.  “I kinda like the Inn, and what about the kid? Can’t leave him out there all day and night. And what the fuck did he just call you?”

Ykaterina sighed. Lambert was on edge.  “He called me professor. It is an honor to have an Ofieri invite you to their home. It would be terribly rude to refuse. I’ll talk to him about Akeem.”

“Don’t like being in a place I can’t understand shit. Pisses me off.”

She lay a hand on the side of his face soothingly.  “I know this is outside of your comfort zone, Lambert. Maadi is a good man though.”

“If you say so,” said the witcher, crossing his arms and closing his body language.

Maadi returned with a smile.  “The food will be ready soon. Send to The Gilded Lotus for your things, shall I?”

Ykaterina smiled graciously.  “I would like to ask your permission to allow my assistant, Akeem, to join us.  He is a little boy of 6, and he is waiting outside.”

“If he can’t come in, I’m gonna join him out there,” said Lambert, expecting resistance from Maadi. The witcher had next to no tolerance for the nobility of any country and always expected the worst from them.

“Go get him, you must!” cried Maadi. “School has begun. Every child needs school. Here, learning is made to be enjoyable.”

Lambert turned on his heel and jogged off.

“The Storied One mistrusts me,” said Maadi.

“Lambert can be difficult and I apologize in advance for anything he might say or do.  Witchers live a solitary life and do so for hundreds of years in the worst conditions. People aren’t kind to them and they’re usually shunned. He’s learned to expect the worst.”

Maadi nodded sadly.  “This I know of. In time, perhaps we shall become friends.”

They spoke briefly about her completion of the contract, and that he would receive the documents before the day’s end and conclude the business aspect of their arrangement.

Lambert returned, with Akeem walking meekly behind him, his little head bowed.

Maadi spoke to him in their language, and the little boy responded respectfully, not raising his eyes.  The nobleman said something next that made Akeem lift his head and break into a smile, nodding and speaking with excitement. Maadi called to a servant, and the child was led away to join the teacher and the other children outside.

“Thank you, Maadi,” said Ykaterina.  “It’s most generous of you to include Akeem in our visit. He has to return to his family in the evening though. His father has been ill, and the boy is their only source of income. It reminds me that I wanted to ask you if there is a physician nearby who deals with the eyes. Akeem’s father needs glasses so he can resume his proper work once he recovers.”

They walked deeper into the house, Ykaterina telling Maadi all about her first few days in Ofieri lands.  He listened carefully.

“I will send for my physician. Help Ibrahaim we must. The _faqir_ have hard lives and much must be done to make things better in these lands. But the old ways do not wish to change. Slow, it is.”

“So what are _you_ doing to make things better for your people?” asked Lambert.

Ykaterina gaped at him.  “Lambert!”

“What? It’s a valid question!”

Maadi nodded, leading them to a room that had colorful furniture and a table laden with food. On the floor to the side was a plush carpet with many large pillows. A child’s toy lay upon it and Ykaterina figured that was where the children would sit for their meals. Two servants stood by, ready to serve them. Maadi spoke to them and they began to load up some plates. He bade his guests to sit down.

“Your question is indeed fair, Storied One,” said the man.

“What’s with this Storied One shit? Name’s Lambert.”

Ykaterina put her hand over her face in embarrassment.  “I’m so sorry, Maadi,” she groaned.

The Ofieri laughed. “For my people, an esteemed elder or learned person is given an honorific. Well travelled you are, and with many stories to be told, of this I am sure. Forgive any possible offences, I mean them not.”

Lambert eyed the man dubiously, then decided to try and fall into line. If only for Ykaterina, who was looking slightly perturbed with him. “None taken. Just out of my element here. Been all up and down The Continent but this place is really out there.”

“Steeped in the mystical, are the lands of the Ofieri. We shall share our stories, and brighter we will all be, yes? Eat now, and the children will come after and share the meal.”

The servants brought them each a plate and a tankard of what Ykaterina figured was the Ofieri version of mead.  “Are the children here all yours? Or are they from the community?”

Maadi smiled.  “Of mine there are 5. From the rest of the _madina_ are the others. My three wives you shall meet!”

Lambert stopped chewing and stared.  “The fuck what? Three wives?”

Ykaterina glared at him, but Maadi just laughed. “Strange are our ways to you. My home, and my heart, have many rooms. We believe it is best to share it with those we care for.”

“Lambert,” said Ykaterina. “There are many cultures that have plural marriages. Zerrikania is another one.”

“Well Zerrikania is a bunch of wildmen running around hurling spears. Never going there again. Once was enough. But I did teach them to fish with bombs!” Said Lambert with pride.

Maadi blinked. “That, I have never heard of. Faster, I would suppose. Primitive are the Zerrikanians, but simple and unfettered they are.”

“I’ve only read about them, I’ve never been there,” said Ykaterina.  “This is the furthest from home I have ever been, and I’m enjoying it so far!”

Maadi’s smile was warm.  “Glad I am to hear that. Now, Storied One you have asked me what I do to make life better for my people. Tomorrow shall I show you. This day, we share our stories.”

Ykaterina worried that Maadi would venture into places that her witcher didn’t want to go, but as time passed, she realized her concerns were unfounded. The Ofieri nobleman had a unique way of putting the people around him at ease, and she saw Lambert’s guarded wariness slowly melt away.  

Maadi didn’t place a burden on the witcher to be anyone other then himself, and that is what Lambert needed.  Witchers as a rule didn’t play political games or conform to societal and cultural trends. Aside from Geralt, whom she’d learned was quite different then his brethren, witchers did their thing from the shadows, interacting with the world as little as possible. Now that Lambert had had a change of vocation he was slightly more sociable but Ykaterina was sure he would always retain his aloof wariness.  

Feeling more at ease, her witcher easily answered all of Maadi’s questions, and shared many of his more colorful stories, especially the ones about the Empress.  Maadi himself told of his adventures as a younger man, and some of the more well known myths and legends of his people. Ykaterina could see that Lambert was enjoying himself, and that made her happy.

Suddenly there was a commotion, and a laughing and singing bunch of children came running into the room, followed by three beautifully dressed women. They wore wrapped garments of the finest gossamer silk, one in a bright turquoise, the other in yellow and the third in pink.  Their hair was done up in the most intricate of styles, and veils hung from jewelled chains down their backs. On their feet were matching slippers, and around their wrists they wore golden bracelets that made a soft tinkling sound.  The ladies had the large dark eyes and long lashes of the Ofieri people, and were simply beautiful.

Maadi stood up and opened his arms, and all three women went to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Ykaterina and Lambert, to you I present my wives.”  He introduced the lady in the turquoise dress as Sahar, the yellow dressed wife as Yadira, and the one in the pink as Zeinab. They bowed in turn, their eyes bright and smiles on their faces. “The light of my world, is my family,” said Maadi, indicating the servants to bring plates to his wives.

The children, 5 that were Maadi’s family, and the others, including Akeem, stood waiting to be invited to the mat.  With a nod, the nobleman allowed them to come forward, and they sat down and waited to be served.  Ykaterina noticed that Akeem’s eyes were full of joy, and he chatted happily with a little boy beside him, who was most likely the same age, but of a vastly different social standing. This fact didn’t seem to bother either of them.

The sister wives spoke to each other and looked at Ykaterina, then giggled. The one named Zeinab addressed Maadi who spoke to her, nodding his head.

“Esteemed professor,” he said.  “My wives wish to share with you the dress of our women. Filled with ideas on such matters, is Zeinab. Offended, I truly hope you are not.”

“Oh no!” exclaimed Ykaterina.  “I would be honored!” She nodded to the wives with a smile, and they giggled and nodded in return.

“I tell them that eat first, we must. And Lambert, Storied One, my training grounds must I show.”

Lambert looked at Ykaterina, unsure how he felt about letting her go off fates knew where with the wives. But there was little he could do about it, as the moment the meal was completed, they stood and took her hands, leading her off.

The teacher returned for the children, and Maadi proudly led Lambert to his training grounds. The witcher had expected it to be where the guards were trained but he was surprised to see that it was the stables.

“Ykaterina told me a love of horses, you have.”

“Fuck yeah, they are great,” said Lambert as he gazed with amazement at the stunningly beautiful animals that were being groomed and worked. Maadi whistled and one of the grooms bowed and walked over.  The nobleman spoke in Ofieri, and the groomsman turned, whistling at the others with a wave of his arm, and the group of them took their horses and left the training area.  

There was a shout and the gate was opened, a light grey stallion bolting into the ring. His neck was proudly arched, his tail was raised and he galloped quickly from one end to the other, raising his muzzle and calling. There were responses from all around, and the beast skidded to a stop and reared up, then bucked and ran again. He halted, nostrils flaring and shook his mane, pawing the sand beneath his hooves. Lambert had seen many horses in his day, but this one was beyond anything he had yet laid eyes on.

“ _Nashwa_ , he is called,” said Maadi with pride in his eyes and his voice. “The word, it means ecstasy. Within him is fire that cannot be tamed. My best trainers, no saddle or bridle can they place upon him. Nashwa says it is beneath him to be tamed by man.”

“He’s right,” said Lambert softly. “You shouldn’t be taming him anyway. Should be asking him to work with you. With respect.” 

The witcher walked down the fence line a few feet, Nashwa’s large black eyes following him.  Suddenly the horse reared and bolted towards the fence where the trainers and groomsmen were standing.  He slid to a stop but not before they all shouted and stepped back.  Then the stallion turned and dashed right at Lambert on the other side.

The witcher didn’t move. He raised his hand and locked eyes with the beast. Nashwa snorted and pawed the ground in a show of dominance, half reared and shook his mane.

“I’ve killed way worse than you brother,” said Lambert. “Nothing about you phases me, so don’t waste your energy. Go!”  He waved the horse away. Nashwa lifted his head, nostrils flaring, forelegs leaving the ground in tiny leaps and calling out. Encouraged by the responses from the other horses, he reared, spun and kicked his powerful hind legs out, prancing away a few feet. Lambert laughed at him.

Maadi was fascinated. There was a conversation going on between man and beast and he was riveted.

Lambert walked the fence line again, conscious of the horse’s vigilant gaze. Again Nashwa tried to intimidate him.

“Mind if I go in there?” asked Lambert.

“Your death, it will be, if he grows angry!” said Maadi, but nodded his permission.

The witcher easily climbed the fence and landed lightly on the sand.  He began to walk, kicking at the ground, turning up small rocks which he picked up. Without warning, Nashwa suddenly charged, ears pinned and teeth bared. The men at the fence cried out in alarm, but Lambert paid no mind.  At the last moment, he turned, raising his arms and waving them in an aggressive gesture.

“Get the fuck away from me!” he yelled at the horse.  

Surprised, Nashwa stopped dead and stared, then turned and trotted away, watching from several feet away. He approached again with similar aggression and received the same response plus a small stone to the flank which made him buck and gallop off to a safe distance. Lambert continued his meandering walk, completely ignoring the horse.

Nashwa approached again and again, each time with less aggression and more curiosity, but Lambert made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him. Each time he yelled at the creature and threw stones at him, which did not in any way hurt Nashwa but served as a nip would from another horse. At the stallion’s final approach, which was barely at a trot, Lambert ran at him, making the horse turn and bolt for the opposite side of the ring.  Then the witcher turned on his heel and walked slowly back to Maadi.  There was a collective murmur from the now gathered crowd.

“Little fucker is behind me, isn’t he,” asked Lambert with a grin at the nobleman.

“Following you, he is! With lowered head, and submission in his eyes! Creation be praised! What is this power you have over the beasts of the earth?”

Lambert turned to Nashwa and lay his hand gently on the horse’s neck, stroking the sleek grey coat for a moment. “Not a power at all. This is something your people could learn. But most don’t give a shit about doing things differently. I ride my horse Beau without any gear. Ever.”

Maadi was astounded.  “How is this? Show me, you must!”

“Can’t,” said Lambert.  “Beau isn’t here, and I doubt your horses would understand what I’m asking. Gotta train them from the start. Like Nashwa here.”

“Pay you well, I will! Teach my men!”

“Maadi,” said Lambert. “It takes a long time. I can introduce them to the idea but you’ll need to figure it out on your own after that. Gotta ask yourself though if you are willing to put in the time to do it. It’s not easy. Nothing worth it ever is.”

The nobleman nodded.  “To me, it is worth learning. But my wives, ride not without gear.”

“You can ask the horse to accept it after awhile, and they won’t put up a fuss. I just choose not to ride Beau with any. But there is a lot of shit to do before you even try to throw gear on them. It’s a matter of trust and respect.”  Lambert climbed back over the fence.

The Ofieri watched as Nashwa approached and put his head over to muzzle at Lambert who pushed him away. “You see, I decide when to touch him. He doesn’t tell me what to do. I show him respect, he shows me the same. Think about it. I’ll talk to your men if you want, give them the basics.”

“Tomorrow, talk to them you shall! You will be compensated for your time, oh Storied One! You are  _syd alhisan,_ master of horses! _”_

Lambert snorted _. “_ Never had a single title to my name in my life. I come here and end up with a few. Fucking awesome!”

Maadi laughed and indicated the path back to the house.  “Attend to the esteemed professor I must. My servants will show you to your room to rest.”

“I need to grab a snack first,” said Lambert following him along. “Doing shit makes me hungry. You got some serious alcohol? I need some.”

“I have everything you could want, my friend,” said Maadi, slapping Lambert amiably on the shoulder.


	49. The Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Ykaterina visit an art gallery and make a connection, Lambert asks for some alone time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay in updates, life got hectic. I also apologize if this chapter and the next few might not be up to the standard I usually post. My husband and I just lost our precious 2 year old golden retriever girl on Oct. 2. It was a sudden and unexpected tragedy that has impacted us, and our 7 year old golden greatly. Our dogs are our children and we could love them no more were they human. So please bear with me, I know I'll be "back in black" before too long.

Their days and nights in Ofieri became comfortable to them before too long. Maadi had shown them the efforts of his philanthropy, Lambert worked with the wilful grey stallion and did his best to teach Maadi’s people a new and different way to work with horses.  Ykaterina bonded with the three wives, in particular Zeinab the third wife.  They worked in the healing centers, and she convinced Akeem’s father Ibrahaim to attend so he could benefit from many different medical opinions and treatments.  He was a proud man and resistant at first, but prompting from his wife eventually made him give in.

Ibrahaim was able to visit the eye doctor and be fitted with spectacles.  His whole family was there when he tried them on for the first time and nearly danced around with joy remarking how beautiful his wife and daughters were, and how handsome his son.  Even Lambert had to smile, a little.

It was the end of a long, hot and dusty day and they had had their baths and were laying snuggled up in bed.

“Do you still hate it here?” asked Ykaterina, tracing patterns on Lambert’s chest with her finger.

“Yeah, I want to go home already. Horse is nice though. Damn fine beast if you ask me. Couldn’t survive a day in the winters on the Continent.”

“You like Maadi now?”

“No. He’s a noble prick like all of them. Too many fancy words.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Oh come on Lamby. You have to admit he’s at least better than most of them. In fact I can’t find any flaw with the man. He’s good and he cares about people.”

“I’ll give him that.  Still want to go home though. Look…Katie-Kat. Tomorrow could we forget about all the stuff we’ve been doing and go hang out just the two of us? Kind of miss that.” He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

“Of course we can. Where do you want to go? Anywhere in particular?”

He thought about it. “Let’s grab some food from the bazaar and go to that oasis Maadi was going on about. Lack of greenspace around here sucks. Everywhere I look its sand and more sand.”

Ykaterina laughed and tilted her face up to kiss his prickly jaw. He turned over onto his side and threw a leg over her hip, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. “Can’t just hold you and not get other ideas,” he said drawing back slightly.

“You won’t hear any discouragement from me,” she responded softly. 

Ykaterina caught a glimpse of his lopsided grin before he kissed her again and she melted against him with a sigh.

* * *

They wandered through the bazaar and both of them found little trinkets to give as gifts to each other. It was relaxing and comforting to just be together, without worrying about translating or minding protocol.  Akeem hadn’t been happy about being left behind, but he had ingrained himself and his sisters in Maadi’s school now that Ibrahaim was able to start his beautiful drawings again. The school was on the way to where his father worked so Akeem and his sisters could walk with him. Ykaterina loved the joy she saw in that little family. She was glad they had taken the time to help them, and even Lambert had to admit it was nice to do a good deed every now and then. As always he warned her to keep it on the low down. He had a reputation to maintain after all!

The art gallery where Ibrahaim had gotten a contract was near the bazaar, and Ykaterina and Lambert stopped in to say hello.  The first thing she noticed was a painting on display.

“Lambert look! It’s by the same artist that did Keira’s painting, the one with the odd text on the back!”

Her witcher looked at it. “I guess. Didn’t really get a look at the name. Boring picture if you ask me, at least from what I remember.” He took her hand as Ibrahaim saw him and rushed over.

“ _Aibnat rahma_ ,” he bowed. “ _Wujudakum yakrimini_ ”

Ykaterina smiled and bowed back. A young man came over and introduced himself as the owner of the gallery, Ruhi.  Since Akeem’s father knew barely any other language than Ofieri, he offered to translate.

“Ibrahaim says you are a merciful daughter and that your presence honors him.”

“You speak very well, Ruhi,” said Ykaterina, noticing there was very little trace of accent in his speech.

“I went to the University of Oxenfurt on the Continent for my studies,” answered Ruhi with a wide smile.

Ykaterina’s eyes widened and she gave an exclamation of surprise.  “I am a professor there and Lambert teaches there also!  What was your course of study?”

Ruhi laughed with delight. “We are kindred spirits then! I studied art and architecture.”

“Then you must have had Lyssa as one of your professors. She is one of my dearest friends!”

“Yes yes!  Those were enjoyable classes. There was so much more I wanted to learn but my father passed away and I had to come back to care for my mother. Then I opened this gallery. I only just hired Ibrahaim.”

Ibrahaim spoke in Ofieri and Ruhi nodded.  “He tells me he would not be here if not for your help. He thanks you again most sincerely, as do I. Ibrahaim has been a great gift to me.  His illustrations are magnificent and there are very few people who have his skill and passion in the ancient texts and drawings.”

They discussed the University for a few minutes, then Ykaterina asked about the painting, explaining her interest. Ruhi nodded.  “This artist is a recluse.  He was once widely known and loved but no one has seen him for several years.”

“What happened?”

“No one knows. He shut himself off from the world one day. I had heard he had released one last painting, but I have never seen it. You say there was text on the back of your sister’s?”

She nodded. Lambert rolled his eyes.  “So he wanted to go out with a bang and tried to make some drama about his last painting. Nothing new there. Come on Katie-Kat, let’s go to the oasis like we planned.”

Ykaterina lay her hand on Lambert’s arm to quiet him, and looked at Ibrahaim who was speaking. Ruhi listened and conversed with the older man a moment then turned to his guests.

“Ibrahaim says there is a story told among the people that Tawfiq, the artist, came into contact with a demon who cursed him.  He cursed her back and sealed her up in one of his paintings.”

“Well shit,” muttered Lambert. “Yokels and their stories.”

“Does anyone know where he lives?” asked Ykaterina. “I promised Keira I’d look into it. She was so intrigued!”

“Katie-Kat,” moaned Lambert.  

Ruhi grinned at him.  “You don’t believe in demons? You are a witcher you are born for this!”

“Has nothing to do with believing it or not.  This shit never ends well with curses and monsters.  Let’s tell Geralt to come here and deal with it. He brought that thing home after all.”

Ykaterina looked up at him. “It would be fun to at least talk to Tawfiq.”

Lambert sighed.  “The man is a recluse. Why would he talk to you in the first place?”

“Maybe he wants the story told. It can’t hurt to just go see him, right?”

Lambert shrugged.  “Whatever. You’re gonna do it anyway. But I’ll tell you right now I’m not decursing or releasing that shit from the painting when we get back. Some things are best left alone.”

Ykaterina linked her arm with his and turned to Ruhi and Ibrahaim.  “So where does Tawfiq live?”

* * *

The artist lived on the outskirts of the city, in a house that was run down and surrounded by a crumbling rock wall. The gate that marked the entrance was partially open, the garden, or what was left of it was overgrown with weeds.  It could once have been as beautiful as Maadi’s, but no love and care had been given it in a long time. Even the usual buzzing and busy insects found everywhere else were silent.

“Katie-Kat, this guy probably only speaks Ofieri.  Let’s go, this is a waste of time.”

“Ruhi said Tawfiq travelled a lot and knows more than just Ofieri. Didn’t you hear that part?”

“Must have been when I zoned out, thinking about the oasis we should be hanging out in.”

Ykaterina stopped and gently touched his cheek.  “We can go there Lamby I promise. I just really want to know if there’s any truth to the story. Keira was so excited by it, I know she misses the adventures she and Geralt used to have even though she hates the travelling part.”

Lambert snorted. “And the staying in Inns part, and the camping part, and the lack of luxury part, oh and the eating with your fingers part…list is endless with Keira. Trust me, I know first hand.”

Ykaterina tilted her head.  “Did you ever wish things had been different between you?”

Lambert raised his eyebrows and made a gesture with his hand over the top of his head. “Fuck no. She’s ok and all but she’s way up here and the rest of us are totally out of her zone. Not to mention she had it bad for _him_ since the day they met. Don’t know how Geralt does it.”

“He seems to be doing pretty well by the looks of it.”

Lambert shrugged. “Let’s get this shit over with so we can relax somewhere and eat.”

Ykaterina laughed and took his hand.  “Fates forbid we let the walking stomach be empty for too long. I think you even prefer eating to ploughing!”

Lambert shook his head.  “What? No. Fuck no. Don’t be putting ideas in my head Katie-Kat you know I can’t control myself around you.”

She gave him a sultry smile. “I’ll put ideas in that head of yours later.”

They reached the door and Ykaterina used the heavy brass knocker. It was not the kind of thing Ofieri people would have on their house. It looked Nilfgaardian, probably something he picked up on his travels. It seemed to echo on the other side and they waited, then she tried again. Still no response.

“Alright we tried,” said Lambert impatiently. “Let’s go.”

Ykaterina sighed and looked up at one of the upper windows. A figure was standing in the shadows watching them. She could make out a faint outline.

“My name is Ykaterina,” she called up.  “This is Lambert.  We’ve just come to talk with Tawfiq. My sister has a painting made by him and she wanted me to find the artist who made it!”

The figure didn’t move. Lambert looked up, using his witcher senses to see if it was indeed a person or something else.  “Hey. Just come down here and talk to her, or I won’t ever get out of this fucking place already.”

The figure disappeared.  Ykaterina and Lambert stood there in the hot sun waiting for what seemed like a half hour but in reality was only a few minutes. The witcher took her hand and pulled her with him.  “Ok I’m done with this,” he said testily.  “As much as I like being warm, this heat is too much and my stomach is eating itself. I think I’m dehydrating. Turn into a husk of my former self if I don’t find something to drink.”

Ykaterina stopped and looked back up.  “If you change your mind please leave a message with Ruhi at the art gallery.”

“As if a fucking recluse will leave his house to go to the city to talk to a total stranger.  Katie-Kat, sometimes you just don’t get it.”

“Get what Lambert? That everyone has a story to tell? You did. You told me every story you had and then some. Maybe Tawfiq wants someone to listen now too.”

“Yeah, he obviously does,” said Lambert, pulling her out towards the gate. They walked back to the bazaar and purchased a basket of food and mead, then asked for directions to the oasis.  People didn’t understand why anyone would want to walk there and tried to entice them to rent horses and other strange beasts which Ykaterina and Lambert had never seen. They politely declined and said they preferred to go on foot.

As they headed towards the open desert, Ykaterina noticed a dog following them.  It was black and brown, short furred, with ears that were both up and turned down at the end, a thin undernourished body with ribs showing.  It slunk along with it’s head low, close but not too close.

“Oh fuck here we go,” said Lambert crossing his arms and watching as she approached the dog. It whimpered and lay down, not making eye contact with  her.

“Poor puppy,” said Ykaterina.  “Lambert, he’s starving and is full of scars! Someone has beaten this beautiful dog!” As it rolled over, she saw the crisscross of scars on it’s one side. Despite the injuries the pup, which was a male, had survived.  Her heart instantly melted, and Lambert gave a long, drawn out groan.

Ykaterina sat down on the sand and gathered the dog into her arms. It whined and licked her face.  “Beautiful boy,” she crooned comfortingly.  “Lambert, go back to the bazaar and find some water and … something…that he can eat. We’ll take him with us. There is no way I’m leaving him to die and he will if he doesn’t get some care.”

“Katie-Kat…didn’t I already call this? All we need now is the beggar to complete the scenario. Dog probably has all kinds of fleas and shit.”

“This dog has all 4 legs. And I don’t see evidence of fleas but we can still treat him for them just incase.” She stroked the sleek head and the dog’s wiry tail began thumping on the sand.

“We?” asked Lambert.  “How did I get involved in this?”

She looked up at him, and his heart melted. Ykaterina smiled. “You got involved the day you said you loved me, Lambert.”

He had to laugh at that.  “Got me there.  Fine, I’ll go find something for the mutt.”

Ykaterina grinned and watched him go. She examined the dog carefully for signs of illness. Other than his emaciated state and the scars, he was no worse for wear. Even his teeth were clean and in good shape. Obviously the dog was resourceful and found ways to get what he needed. She traced his scars.

“I knew another beautiful boy once,” she told him. “He had scars like you and he’s survived so many things. I loved him so much. He is a witcher like Lambert and I don’t know what happened to him.”

The dog whined and thumped his tail, raising his head to look at her. She stroked him gently for several minutes until Lambert’s shadow fell across her. He poured out some water from a skin into a shallow dish. The dog immediately leapt up and dug in greedily, then whined for more.

“Poor pup,” said Ykaterina.  “He’s lucky he found us.”

They watered him some more, then offered him a few pieces of dried meat Lambert had found. The dog livened up considerably and was more then happy to follow them to the oasis.

“Never gonna get rid of the mutt now,” said Lambert. “Once you invite them in they never leave.”

Ykaterina laughed.  “Reminds me of someone actually!”

“What, me?”

“I remember a time when I invited a certain witcher home for lunch with the stipulation that he leave after.  He never did.”

Lambert took her hand.  “Not my fault your cooking is so damn good.”  He stopped and pulled her into his arms.  “And that you are completely gorgeous. You don’t regret it do you, Katie-Kat? Meeting me and all this other shit?”

She shook her head.  “No I don’t regret meeting you.  By _other shit_ do you mean loving you? I don’t regret that either if so.”

He kissed her tenderly, then they resumed walking, Lambert eager to get into the food.  The oasis was far larger than either of them had figured.  It was on the border of a low mountain range, greenish blue water dotted with palm trees and shrubbery.

“Hmm I don’t think I want to swim in it,” mused Ykaterina. “Water looks too shallow and is most likely teeming with life that we wouldn’t want to ingest.”

“Can’t hurt _us_ though Katie-Kat,” said Lambert. “Look, the mutt doesn’t seem to mind it.”

The dog wandered belly deep into the water and sat, then licked some up.  Lambert shook his head and put the basket of food down under a tree and sat.  “I’m gonna dig in here, because I’ll die of starvation and dehydration if I don’t.”

Ykaterina looked around and saw not a single soul.  “Odd how no one’s here. I would’ve thought it would be a popular place what with the heat and all. And its really quiet.”

Lambert took a long swig of mead and stuffed a bite of food into his mouth. He looked off across the oasis, and stopped chewing.  He stood up, and stared, swallowing his mouthful and motioning to Ykaterina. She went to his side and he pointed.

“Well that explains why no one’s here. Place is infested.”

“Infested? With what?” she couldn’t see anything.

“Monsters,” said Lambert.  


	50. Monsters In The Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason for the silence at the oasis presents itself and Lambert rises to the occasion.

“What monsters? Where? I don’t see anything Lambert!”

“There’s a water hag, and where those bitches are, there will be drowners.”

She didn’t have his visual abilities but had no reason to not believe him.  “Why did those people not tell us? We asked so many of them for directions and all they did was try and get us to rent animals! They should have warned us, what if we had been killed?”

Lambert gave her a knowing look.  “The fuck should this surprise you? We’re foreigners. They don’t give a shit what happens to us. Katie-Kat you are a brilliant professor but you’ve got no clue about people. Everyone’s an asshole until proven otherwise. Now. I gotta take care of those bastards down there.”

He moved off at a jog around the waterline. Ykaterina watched him go, as did the dog. Then the animal leaped out of the water and sprinted after him.

“Hey! No!” she cried.  The monsters would murder the poor creature!  She ran after him.  “No, puppy! Come back here!”

Lambert turned as he heard her shouts.  “Go back, Kat! These things aren’t fun to deal with. Just wanna take them out fast!”

“The dog went after you!”

“I can’t worry about that shit. I know you like him but I gotta concern myself with the monsters not a stray dog!”

He saw the pained look on her face and grunted in frustration. “Look just hold onto him then and keep him back. I’m not kidding Kat, stay here!”

Ykaterina tried. She held onto the dog as best she could but he had no collar and as soon as Lambert engaged the dreadful water hag, the dog squirmed free and took off.  She saw the pup launch itself at the water hag, and she screamed as the monster struck it out of the air.  Undaunted, the dog leapt at it again, sinking its teeth into the water hag’s leg.

Ykaterina couldn’t just stand and watch. She ran forward, fire blazing from her hands, and released several balls at the monster.  It shrieked and lost it’s focus which allowed Lambert to strike it down.

“You just can’t fucking listen, can you!” he shouted.

“The dog got free of me!” she yelled back.  

Before he could respond, the smell of rotting fish hit them. Lambert spun around to the growling of the dog behind them.  Several drowners had appeared and were making a beeline for the trio.

“Figures!” he cried and leapt forward, putting himself between the monsters and Ykaterina.  The dog once again leapt into the fray, and the sorceress professor loaded up her fireballs and let loose.

Lambert was lightning fast, and she wondered if she and the dog had made any difference to the fight at all.  She couldn’t even follow his every move and sometimes it looked like he was in two places at once. It would never get old, watching her witcher in action, but she didn’t like him being in a dangerous situation.

The drowners fell one by one, and Lambert dragged all the corpses out of the water onto the sand.

“Light them up!” he ordered her.  She released a rain of fire and the pile smoldered, crackled and burned.  The dog barked and barked, running around the pyre.

Lambert cleaned off his sword and took his gloves and jackets off.

“Kat,” he said, approaching her.  “You gotta take it seriously when I tell you to stay back. I know you can take care of shit, believe me. But you don’t know all the monsters and how to fight them. This water hag..could have come up from the sand and blinded you. I was made to do this, you weren’t. Shit like this is how people get hurt or die.”

She didn’t say anything for a few seconds, just looked from him to the dog who had settled down. “Then teach me, Lambert. Teach me about the monsters and how to fight them.  I’ll never be one to just stand by and watch the man I love fight alone. That’s not me. It’s why I had Keira work with me on combat magic.”

He sighed and ran a hand across his head.  “Fuck, Katie-Kat. No matter how much I teach you and how good you might be, I’ll always be uncomfortable with having you in battle. Just how it is.” He placed his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her face up.  “You’re my woman. Feel like I gotta protect you.”

She made a face, and he realized it was a stupid thing to say. She crossed her arms in imitation of him. “Well you’re my man, and I feel _I_ need to protect _you_. So there we are. Now what? I’m not backing down to your male ego on this. Egos are nonsense.”

Lambert graced her with his lopsided grin, then pulled her close and swiftly kissed her. “Let’s go back to the food. Still haven’t eaten properly. I’ll tell you about water hags and their cronies.”

He placed an arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. “The first day I met you I said that you had sass. Some things never change.”

She looked up at him with a soft smile.  “But other things do and I’m glad of it.”


	51. Meeting The Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The artist Tawfiq emerges and asks to meet with Ykaterina and Lambert, Ykaterina feels that Lambert has something on his mind.

The following morning Akeem came running up to Ykaterina waving a parchment.

“Baba give Akeem letter, for _jamila_!” The little boy crashed into his friend with a happy laugh and she caught him and picked him up.

“I missed you yesterday Akeem,” she said, hugging him.  “Did you and your sister have a good day at school?”

He nodded and began telling her, in his busy child’s way, about the things he had learned.  A light bell sound echoed from somewhere in the house, and Akeem’s eyes widened.  “Time for school!  Akeem go!”

Ykaterina put him down and he scampered off, still holding the letter, then skidded to a stop and ran back.  “Akeem forget letter!” he cried.

She watched him go, chuckling.  She turned to Lambert who was sitting on some cushions on the floor and expected to see him still eating, but the witcher had affixed her with a strange look.  Not strange in a negative way, but in a way she had never seen him gaze at her before. She smiled uncertainly.  “Lamby? What’s the look for?”

He shook his head, the left side of his lips pulling into a half smile, then he indicated the letter.  “What’s that all about?”

She unfolded and read it.  He watched as her eyes widened.  “It’s Tawfiq!  He came to the gallery yesterday. The letter is from Ruhi.  We need to go there this afternoon if we want to talk to him!  I told you he wanted to talk!”

“You don’t know that, Katie-Kat.”

“Why else would he have gone there? I invited him to and he has accepted!”

Lambert shrugged.  “Maybe he wants to convince me to decurse him. Which I won’t do.”

“He doesn’t even know you are a witcher.”

Lambert reached out and grabbed another sweet roll.  “That art gallery guy could have told him.”

She gave a half shrug. “I suppose it’s possible. Anyway, I’m going to meet with him. I hope you will come with, but if you’d rather not I’ll understand.”

“As if I’m gonna let you traipse off alone in this forsaken city.” His tone was firm and final and Ykaterina suppressed a smile. She liked feeling so loved.

Lambert finished his food, and held his arms out to her. She sat down and let him pull her into an embrace.  He kissed the top of her head, but strangely didn’t say anything for quite awhile. Finally he moved her away from him and looked straight into her eyes.  “Katie-Kat, you know I…you…you mean a lot to me.”

She nodded, smiling. “You mean a lot to me too, Lambert.”

He lay a hand on the side of her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. “I don’t want be without you. Ever. Never thought I’d ever find someone who wanted to be with me. It’s good.” He kissed her.  “Would you ever…do you ever…” he blinked and looked up. 

Ykaterina turned and saw Zeinab approach and bow.  She addressed Lambert.  “Respected Storied One, take the Esteemed Professor I may?”

Lambert’s brow furrowed. “Damn you don’t have to be so formal!  If you’re asking me if you can hang out with Kat, I don’t make her decisions. Ask _her_!”

Ykaterina knew there was something on his mind, something he hadn’t been able to finish.  “Lamby we can finish our talk before we leave for the art gallery, ok?” She got to her knees and gave him a tender kiss.  He held his lips to hers a bit longer than usual. “Love you,” he whispered almost inaudibly.

As she stood and looked down at him, the gaze that met hers was different then the usual Lambert stare.  “I love you too, Lamby,” she said.  Her witcher was certainly in an odd mood, but Lambert was nothing if not odd on a regular day.

She turned to her friend who took her arm, and she felt Lambert’s eyes still on her as they walked away.

* * *

“So what did you and…whats-her-name do?” asked Lambert as Ykaterina approached him as he was having a drink under the shade of a tree a few hours later.

“Her name is _Zeinab_ and she is Maadi’s third wife.  Oh we just had some tea and talked. She gave me some herbs to deflea the dog.  Where is he anyway?”

“Fucked if I know,” answered Lambert. “Haven’t seen him since this morning. He’s a stray. Probably roamed off again.”

Ykaterina frowned. “He’s only a puppy who hasn’t been loved or cared for most likely in his life. Can’t you show some compassion for him?”

“I’m compassionate enough. I got him food and water didn’t I?” He sighed at the look on her face.  “Fine I’ll look for the little shit.”  As he said it, the school children came walking past two by two behind their teacher, the dog cavorting alongside them.  His energy level seemed that of a regular dog, and Ykaterina was pleased.

“He looks happy.  With some time and care, he will be a lovely dog! You have to admit he’s brave at least, attacking those monsters without a second thought yesterday.”

Lambert shrugged.  “I figured all dogs attacked monsters. It’s why a lot of the yokels have them. Monster bait.”

“Lambert!  That’s terrible!”

He looked surprised.  “Don’t tell me you didn’t know _that_. Dog is there to distract the monster and let the people get away. Can’t say its a bad idea, who’d want their kid eaten by a monster?”

Ykaterina said nothing but waved at the children, Akeem breaking from the line to run over and quickly hug her.

“That kid really likes you,” observed Lambert.

“He’s grateful I helped his family,” she responded.

“He shows more than gratitude. Sees _you_ as part of his family.” Lambert’s eyes softened as he looked at her.  “You’d be a pretty fantastic mother, Katie-Kat.”

She turned sharply to him.  “That’s the oddest thing I’ve heard you say to me.”

“Yeah well I’m an odd guy. Who doesn’t lie. You would be. A good mom, I mean.”

She smiled. “Then thanks. It’s a pretty hard job I think. Being responsible for a whole new person. I can’t imagine.”

 _I can,_ thought Lambert.   _When I look at you I imagine all sorts of things that make me think I’m going fucking crazy. Love is more addictive than fisstech._

“You’d have liked _my_ mom,” he said looking off into the distance. “And I know she'd have loved _you_.”

“Thanks Lamby,” she said softly.  “I don’t remember my mom as well as you do, but I know my father and Yuri would have gotten a kick out of you.”

“Probably question your wisdom in getting involved with a witcher.”

“Maybe, but they wouldn’t have tried to stop me. My father and brother were all about making your own path, good or bad. I deeply wish they could have met you.”

The witcher nodded and for awhile they were quiet. It was Ykaterina who broke the silence. “So this morning you were asking me something, or about to…want to finish that now?”

Lambert looked at her, thought a moment, then shook his head.  “Wasn’t anything important. Just a train of thought I was on.” He looked away, knowing he wasn’t being completely honest but he sure wasn’t lying either. 

She wasn’t sure she believed him entirely but if he didn’t want to continue she wouldn’t bother him. “Ok. So do you want to go back to our room for a bit before we go to the art gallery?” She gave him a sidelong glance and he grinned.

“Fuck yeah!”

* * *

Ykaterina didn’t have an idea of what Tawfiq was going to look like, but when she saw him she was sure that _that_ wasn’t it.  He was tall and well built, with green eyes. That was most certainly not a predominant Ofieri characteristic and it took her aback. His eyes stood out in his swarthy face like lanterns, but the expression was haunted. She instantly felt sorry for him and wondered what had happened in his life to etch such a strong emotion in his eyes. Lambert, noticing her transfixed stare, put his arm around her waist and drew her close to his side.

Ruhi bowed to the both of them and indicated Tawfiq.  “Friends, allow me to introduce the artist Tawfiq.”

Tawfiq came forward and instantly both Lambert and Ykaterina felt it: the deep vibration of a magic user.  Aside from being an artist, this Ofieri was a sorcerer. Lambert’s hold on Ykaterina tightened, as did his lips. He raised his chin and watched the man with eyes narrowed in suspicion.  Most witchers didn’t trust magic users and Lambert was no exception.

Ykaterina extended her hand. “My name is Ykaterina,” she said softly.  “And this is Lambert.”

Tawfiq took her hand. Again he did not seem as she would have imagined. His grip was firm but gentle, likewise his voice when he spoke.

“The honor is mine. When to my home you came, surprised I was. From the Continent you are?”

Ykaterina nodded. “Yes. I came here to complete some work for Maadi of the House of Nejem.”

He smiled graciously.  “A good man, is Maadi Nejem.”

Ykaterina felt Lambert tense up. The witcher squeezed her waist. “Yeah alright so we all know where everyone is from. Why did you come out here? You’ve been hiding for years apparently. And secondly we can sense your magic so don’t try any shit.”

Ykaterina gave Lambert a hard look. “You don’t need to be rude!”

“You know how it is with me,” he bristled. “Let’s just get to the point.”

Tawfiq bowed.  “With my magic, never will I cause undue harm. Spent with the Ofieri magi was my youth, but to the paint and canvas was given my heart.”

Ykaterina smiled. “I apologize for Lambert. He's a witcher and mistrustful of sorcery.”

“You got that fucking right,” muttered Lambert.

Tawfiq raised his hand slowly. “Magical vibrations, do you both have. Confused I am. A monster hunter is Lambert, yes?”

“Yeah,” said Lambert. “I’m a witcher. Ykaterina is a sorceress. Now that we got that out of the way, can we move on? She asked you why you came. So indulge us. Oh and aside from _her_ I don’t trust a single one of you mages.”

Tawfiq nodded. “To the lounge, may we go?” He addressed the question more to Ruhi then the others, and they were led down a hallway to a beautifully decorated room with rather modern furniture.  The men waited for Ykaterina to take a seat. Lambert sat close to her, his hand on her leg.

“To you I have come, to ask for the return of my painting. Pay well I will.”

Lambert frowned. “Hold up there. Why did you sell it in the first place then?”

“Stolen from me it was,” said Tawfiq sadly.

“Well my brother bought it here and took it home. To the Continent. So we don’t have it.”

The artist looked crestfallen. “My land I cannot leave, but to return home is Amira’s dearest desire!”

“Who is Amira?” asked Ykaterina gently.

Tawfiq sighed heavily. “She was…is…my love, my life…” He was silent a moment. “Let me tell you my story, from the beginning. To share now, it is time.”

Ruhi poured them all some wine, and Tawfiq began his tale.


	52. The Artist Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tawfiq shares his incredible but sad tale.

Tawfiq carefully wrapped the painting up in cloth and tied it with strips of colorful fabric. His customer waited patiently, her husband a few feet behind her. She was of noble blood, and he was not.

He presented her purchase to her with a bow. “Forever may this piece of my heart bring you ever blessings.”

She smiled warmly and accepted it with a return bow, then handed it to her husband.

Tawfiq watched them leave his studio then turned back to the painting he had just started.  It didn’t take long for his mind to leave the cares of the world and focus itself on his creation. He didn’t know how long he worked, but was brought back to reality by a soft voice.

“Most Colorful One, is this masterpiece spoken for?”

He cleaned his brush carefully then turned to the speaker.  She was a woman, her clothing simple but flattering, her dark hair tied neatly at the back of her head, and her eyes large and luminous.  She had a kind face and he was instantly drawn in by her gaze.

“Gentle Lady, I have just begun and as of yet there is no one who has claimed it.”

He didn’t ask her if she wanted it or liked it, his paintings seemed to choose their buyers, but this was the first time someone had wanted a piece that was barely even begun. She smiled somewhat demurely.

“Might I have the honor?” The request was simple and he nodded.

“I cannot tell you when it will be completed, but I shall keep it for you if that is your desire.”  He looked at the painting and tried to figure out what it was she fancied about it.  The image was a simple landscape; an Ofieri sunset from the viewpoint of the base of a large palm tree, facing the city. The colors of the sunset which would one day be vibrant and stunning were now muted and barely there. Yet his customer gazed at it with eyes full of wonder.

“It is no matter to me. I will wait a lifetime to see it finished.” With a smile she bowed to him and a moment later she was gone.

Tawfiq stared after her, the gentle fragrance she carried clinging to his senses. He had not even asked for her name.

* * *

For days he didn’t see the woman, and worked on her painting and several other commissions he had on the go. Many Inns and guesthouses wanted only his work on their walls, and he remembered his early days as an artist no one would give the time of day to. He had sold his paintings from a street corner for many years and was happy to make enough money to eat and keep a roof over his head.  It was the proprietor of a new Inn who had seen his paintings, and unable to afford the usual commissions had bought Tawfiq’s work. Things had grown from there, and now he had a beautiful home and a studio, where he could create to his heart’s desire.

The artist was over 200 years old, but didn’t look a day over 30.  The magic he had worked with from his early years had stopped his aging process and every now and then he still cast the occasional spell to keep the flow of energy within him. His family had expected him to be a great sorcerer, but once he had completed his studies it was the last thing he wished to do.  They had become ashamed of him for choosing the humble life of an artist and not spoken to him for 25 years. It was his brother who had resumed contact, and Tawfiq had then enjoyed his family’s love for many years until, as is the circle of life, they passed away.  

He lived quietly and humbly despite his great success, refusing to engage in political games although often invited to do so. He created his great works and for centuries this was his life. Until he had met Amira.

His soft spoken and gentle customer had come back to the studio and asked to watch him work on her painting. He obliged, although he would have preferred to work alone. He had had audiences before, but people would ask too many questions, stopping his immersion. However, Amira sat quietly, not a rustle from her clothing to be heard.  He discovered that he enjoyed her silent companionship and looked forward to seeing her.

At first she came weekly, then bi-weekly and soon she was at his side each day for a few hours. Those quiet sessions became lunches, then dinners, and soon they both discovered that it wasn’t the same relationship.

They fell deeply in love.

Amira was his muse, inspiring him with her songs and stories and his paintings attracted even more attention.  Tawfiq could never have imagined himself capable of feeling such joy.  It was easy for him and Amira to take the next step and marry.

Their wedding was quiet and uneventful, Amira had never spoken of any family and Tawfiq assumed that like him, she was alone in the world.  They had discussed the fact that he would never age, and decided that he would use illusion magic to keep up with her. They joked about it, and although it was a rather sad fact that he most likely would outlive his beloved wife, they accepted it and realized that any time together was better than none.

They had been married a year when out of the blue a visitor came to their home.

“Dearest Husband,” Amira had said.  “I would like you to meet my sister, Shusheela.”

The lady in question was strikingly beautiful, and bowed to him with respect. Surprised, he welcomed her with open arms.  Amira told him only that Shusheela had been adopted by the family when Amira herself was barely 5 years old, and she had always accepted Susheela as her older sibling.

“Why have you never mentioned her before?” Tawfiq asked.

“She has not been part of my life for a very long time. But I love my sister and forgive her absence.”

Things were fine, at first.  Gradually Tawfiq noticed that Shusheela went out of her way to spend time with him, to speak to him and watch him work. She often sent Amira off to the city on errands, and Amira never refused. This time alone gave him a feeling of discomfort and after Shusheela’s advances became too obvious, he spoke to her about it.

As always, she laughed it off telling him he was too full of himself, that she was his sister-in-law and nothing more.

But things didn’t change and she became ever more devious and seductive and even unkind to Amira, who always treated her sister with love and respect.  It began to wear on Tawfiq who became irritable and short tempered. Amira didn’t understand as she didn’t see anything of what he mentioned.

“Your sister is behaving disrespectfully,” he said one evening.  “And she must go.”

“Tawfiq! She is my only family! Are you sure you are not simply imagining this?”

“You must believe the words of your husband,” he said firmly. “She must leave this house immediately.”

Amira had bowed but couldn’t believe what she had heard.  Tawfiq was a kind man, forgiving and noble. To see him so agitated was unlike him, and she went to Shusheela.

“Is there any truth to my husband’s words?” she asked her sister.  “I beg you tell me true.”

“Your husband has not only eyes for you,” said the other woman darkly. “But for many others as well. When you are out on your errands, it is I who watches over him and ensures his loyalty to you remains intact. If you send me away, who then will take care of you? Soon your home will be filled with harlots and pleasure seekers. Then what will you become? The Ofieri will see you in a similar light. Is that what you want?”

Amira had been horrified.  Could the man she loved so deeply truly be so wanton and craven?  Her sister had never lied to her, but neither had her husband. Amira was conflicted.

Tawfiq became annoyed at his wife’s inability to send her sister off and realized that he would have to do it.   He decided one evening that the following morning would be the time.

His sleep was restless and he tossed and turned, his mind burdened by the upcoming task. He knew it would upset Amira, but Shusheela’s behavior had become intolerable.  He rose in the early hours while the darkness still blanketed the land and sought out the solace of his studio.

A flickering of candle light caught his eye and he wondered what Shusheela was up to. Perhaps he wouldn’t wait til morning to speak with her.

What happened next was a story to terrify even the hardest hearts. His sister-in-law stood naked in a magical circle, chanting in a language he didn’t understand, her arms raised and tendrils of green and blue magic swirling from her hands and all around her.  This in and of itself might not have been strange to see for a sorcerer, but it was when she turned that his heart nearly stopped.

It wasn’t Shusheela’s face that met him.  It was a hag’s face, old and shrivelled, part of the jaw missing, and the skull cracked. The dessicated skin seemed to flake off and crumble, and as he stared in horror the thick ebony hair became thin and stringy like that of a corpse, and the young, nubile body slowly began to change to match the hideous face. The reeking, rotting countenance before him made him reel back in revulsion.

“What manner of demon are you?” he shouted, placing a protective barrier on himself.

“One who has come to take my dear sister’s place!” it cackled, advancing on him.

“I will never allow that to happen!” He sent out a surge of electricity, knocking the thing back several feet.  It rose back up, tilting its head, its voice gravelly. “You think your paltry magic can stop one such as I?”

The force bolt that hit him and sent him smashing into the wall caused him to become momentarily confused. The cackling and chanting was getting into his head, making him feel tired and heavy.

Then he heard the scream.

Amira stood in the doorway, her hands over her mouth, staring in horror at the demon. She ran to Tawfiq, falling to her knees and gathering him into her arms. She was screaming at the demon to stay away, but a whirlwind of magic grabbed her and hurled her to the other side of the room, holding her there in an invisible prison.

Tawfiq, enraged, got to his feet and faced the thing, drawing power from the very air around him.  He let loose with the most powerful spells at his command, but while they did manage to slow the demon, the magic didn’t destroy or stop it’s advance. He knew he could not allow it to touch him or his life would be siphoned away, used to replenish it’s illusion of life and beauty. He had heard of such monsters in stories, but never imagined they could be true. Demons who stole the life of others to remain animated.

As powerful as Tawfiq’s magic was, the demon soon tired of their cat and mouse game and it turned to Amira. Tawfiq did everything he could to stop it, conjuring up a banishing spell.  It drained him and as he released it and caught the demon, it cackled and spoke in the dark language, using Tawfiq’s spell itself to siphon his power from him and he watched as the dreadful dead image began to shift back into its former human self.

Then it turned to Amira once more.  “Your life is mine, dear sister,” it cried and an undulating current of magic spiralled towards the captive woman.  With a scream of rage, and using the last of his magical energy, Tawfiq used the banishing spell to grab Amira in a desperate attempt to protect her, throwing her into the safest place he could find: the beautiful painting she had bought when they first met.

Thwarted, the demon screeched and dropped it’s guard. With its source interrupted, the decay and rot once more set in and the creature slowly began to crumble, obscenities falling from its desiccated lips.  It’s final utterance was a curse, magically chaining Tawfiq to his house, nevermore to roam the land or the world as a free man. Forever kept from the love of his life who was cursed as well to remain within the painting.

Tawfiq’s only consolation was that his beloved Amira was safe, that the demon who had envied her for a lifetime was gone and could never harm anyone again.

It had taken him years to regain his strength and lift the curse on himself enough that he could leave his house, but he was never able to free Amira.  He knew as long as she was within the painting she would never age and never die. But time was a cruel master, and the artist realized as time passed that if she _were_ freed, she would be an old lady who would die upon release.

He became a recluse who would appear in town occasionally for supplies, the only artwork he did was to cheer his wife in her prison, magically painting in gifts that he hoped would bring her some happiness. Occasionally at night he would gaze at it, and she would appear for a moment or two, a static image with a soft smile on her face as though she forgave him and understood why he had done what he had done. Sometimes she would just show up somewhere in the landscape, often in shadow and Tawfiq was comforted.

His status as a recluse which always went hand in hand with people’s opinion of madness, motivated those with dark intent. His home was broken into many times, and although he didn’t care about any of his material goods, his artwork he guarded with magic.  Unfortunately the final thief to ransack his home had been able to banish his magic, and what was left of his art disappeared…including his most prized possession: the painting that was Amira’s home.

It had broken him, and he shut himself off from the world completely, and was not seen again.

Until now.


	53. Do It For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina convinces Lambert to break Tawfiq's curse.

* * *

“Well fuck me,” breathed Lambert when Tawfiq had concluded his story. The witcher had leaned back on the cushions and reclined there for the telling, Ykaterina in his arms.

“I’m so sorry Tawfiq,” she said softly. “But Amira is safe. She is in a place of honor in Lambert’s brother’s home. It’s odd, all of us viewing the painting saw something different. Now we understand why.”

Tawfiq’s eyes were sad. “Through no fault of her own, forever imprisoned she is.”

“If the curse was lifted you believe she would not return to you as she was the day you placed her there?”

The artist shook his head slowly. “There is no way to know for sure, but in my many years of study there is nothing to say that the passage of time will remain halted once such a banishment is lifted. To keep an evil spirit trapped, is the meaning of that spell.”

“What about _your_ curse? Can’t yours be lifted so you can be free again? To travel?”

“To travel is a great joy, but what joy is there for a man who has lost his world? To lift that curse, it is possible but I care not.”

Ykaterina sighed deeply. Tawfiq stood and bowed to the assembled company. “Return to my home I must. The honor of meeting you is mine.”

Ruhi, Lambert and Ykaterina watched him slowly move across the room and out of sight. He walked like a man burdened by years of grief, who no longer had anything to fight for. All of them felt deeply for his plight, but what could be done? They said nothing, and finished off their drinks, then Ykaterina pulled herself up out of Lambert’s embrace and turned, holding a hand out to him.

“I suppose we should also be going. We only have a few days left here and there are some things yet to finish.”

Ruhi bowed to them. “I shall see you again, before you go?”

Ykaterina smiled. “Of course you will!”

* * *

 

“Lambert, you have to try!” cried Ykaterina.

"What? You heard him. He doesn't give a shit."

"Of course he does! He's just given up on everything! You're his best chance of having some kind of life!"

“I _knew_ this would happen,” Lambert grumbled, covering his face with his hands. “I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, Katie-Kat. We don’t even know this guy. He could be telling us a whole lot of bullshit. Maybe _he’s_ the monster, who knows? I told you before I’m not decursing anyone involved in this thing. Just don’t trust it.” He crossed his arms defiantly.

Ykaterina sat down hard on the bed and stared at him. “If he were a monster, your medallion would have reacted. But it didn’t did it? And Ruhi is a good man, would he take up with someone who was nefarious in any way?”

Lambert’s lips were tight and he shook his head. “How do you know Ruhi is a good man? Because he went to the University? Come on Kat you can’t base your knowledge of good and bad based on a few minutes and a story. I’ve been around a long time and seen a lot of bad shit come from so called good people. Not gonna do it.”

“Lambert,” she entreated. “I’m not asking you to try and get Amira out of the painting. It’s Geralt’s and it’s his decision. All I’m asking you to do is try and lift Tawfiq’s curse so that he can have the semblance of a life back. He was a worldly man who loved to travel. He’s lost everything. Is it so wrong to try and help someone?”

The witcher turned away. He could barely say no to her when _not_ looking into her eyes, but when she got her teeth into something and stared with those large dark orbs he was rendered completely helpless. Still, he clung on to the hope that just maybe he could make her see reason.

“Katie-Kat, again with this. Maybe there's a damn good reason he’s bound to his land and we shouldn’t get involved. This whole thing's fucked up and I don’t want any part of it. I don’t trust these people here. Any of them. Just the way it is.”

She got up and went to him, prying his arms free and nestling into his chest. “Sweet prickly boy,” she said softly. “What if it were me? Wouldn’t you want someone to help? I believe Tawfiq. You trust _me_ don’t you?”

Lambert did his best to put on a steely face. “Wouldn’t happen. No one will ever mess with my Katie-Kat and come out of it alive.”

“Come on Lamby. If we weren’t the people we are…and something happened to me which you were helpless to stop…wouldn’t you be desperate for help too?”

He wrapped his arms around her. She was so warm and smelled good. He buried his face in her hair and sighed heavily.

“Katie-Kat,” he whined. “I said I didn’t want anything to do with this whole situation. I was clear on that before we even started!”

“Please Lamby-blanket?” she put her arms around his neck and pressed against him. “Can you try to lift Tawfiq’s curse? For me?”

He knew he was losing the battle. “Why the fuck do you care so much about this guy?”

“It’s not the guy, it’s the situation. He lost someone he loved more than anything through no fault of his own…”

“That we know of,” interjected Lambert.

“You say not everyone is good, and I say not everyone is bad. I know how it feels to lose someone you love and if there had been any way for me to have those loved ones returned I'd have done anything. Tawfiq can't even see Amira anymore. This one small thing you could do might change his life for the better. We all deserve to be happy!"

Lambert looked into her eyes and shook his head. “No Katie-Kat. Not everyone is cut from the same cloth. The world isn’t a great place. I should know. But fine. If you're so damn sure you want to do this then I’ll try. If shit goes south though…”

“Then we’ll handle it together,” she said with a smile, grazing his lips with her own and planting tiny kisses along his jaw and down his neck. "Thank you, Lamby."

He picked her up in one swift movement and carried her to the bed. “Now, little girl,” he growled as he covered her body with his. “A witcher doesn’t work for free and I’m going to enjoy making you pay!”

Ykaterina grinned. “Do your worst,” she whispered between kisses.

“You can bet on it,” responded Lambert with a sly smile.


	54. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Ykaterina learn their return voyage is delayed, and they proceed with their plan to lift Tawfiq's curse.

* * *

Akeem hopped from foot to foot excitedly and looked up into Ykaterina's face. "Stay longer in Ofier, _jameela?"_

 _"_ You've got to be fucking kidding me!" exclaimed Lambert, clearly irritated.

They had come to the docks to book their passage home the following day, but were faced with bad news. The short runs the Captain had been taking had seen the ship hit a squall and sustain damages which would need to be repaired before they could return to the Continent.

"Why Lambert is mad," asked Akeem. "It is good place, House of Nejem, yes?"

"Yeah sure," answered Lambert. "But I wanna get back to where we belong."

Ykaterina touched the side of his face. "I'm sorry Lamby," she said. "But the Captain said it'll only be a week at most. He'll send us a message the day before departure. Let's go see Tawfiq. We can help him, and Akeem can visit with his father since there's no school today."

The little boy had always been fascinated by his father's beautiful artwork, and since returning to his rightful job, Ibrahaim had begun teaching his son the way of his craft. The child was a quick study and even Ruhi had exclaimed on the boy's potential. Akeem delighted in the compliments and it motivated him to work even harder.

As they walked by the market, Lambert veered off to follow his nose, which was commanded by his stomach. He stopped at a vendor who sold beef pies and sausage rolls. Stuffing his mouth with a roll, he purchased several more and a wineskin.

"See this is the shit I miss. Continent food. Normal stuff."

"I find the food here delicious," remarked Ykaterina "It's the daytime temperature I find difficult to adjust to."

"That part I have no issue with. Hate the fucking cold!"

Ykaterina hid a smirk. "I guess you won't be coming with me to Kovir then. I'll miss you terribly!"

Lambert could sense the teasing tone of her voice. "Guess I'll be inviting some of those cute University girls over to keep me entertained then."

"Lambert!" she cried.

"What? A guy has needs you know."

"Is ploughing all you think about?" She was truly mortified.

"Who said anything about ploughing? You know I'm always hungry and can't cook worth shit. Figure if I have a few girls around one of them could figure out that stew recipe of yours!"

Ykaterina stopped walking. "Lambert that's terrible! So you think only a woman can cook? I'll have _you_ know that _I_ know men who can cook circles around most women and women who could easily kick a guys ass in battle!"  She remembered how excellent a cook Eskel had been. The memory surprised her and she swallowed suddenly, resulting in a coughing fit.

"Shit Katie-Kat," said Lambert. "I was only messing with you! Don't die on me!" He thumped her on her back a few times until she held up a hand.

"It would take more than swallowing wrong to take me out," she grinned and cleared her throat. "But if you brought other women into our home _you_ might not survive _me_!"

 _Our_ _home_. The words fell on his ears like a warm, comforting blanket. He hadn't stopped once in their time together to consider the details. One day he had met a remarkable woman, and now they were building a life together. It had all fallen so beautifully into place. Like a well written story where for once he was the protagonist heading for a happy ending. Someone had finally chosen him despite his prickly temperament and his less than star quality exterior.  He suddenly grabbed Ykaterina and devoured her mouth with his. Surprised, she gave a little yip but firmly believed that Lambert's kisses could melt the Koviri mountain snow. She returned his passion and for several seconds the world fell away.

"What was _that_ for?" she asked when they drew back.

"Because I love you my Katie-Kat and I'll never do anything to intentionally fuck things up." He gave her his lop-sided grin. "But I can't guarantee _accidentally._ Shit just happens to _this_ guy. Hope you're a forgiving woman."

Ykaterina laughed. "Depends on the level of accident!" She took his hand and they resumed their walk, the stray dog they had rescued trotting along at Akeem's heels. She tried to ignore the sound of her sin bin clacking along behind her, it's lonely secret sharp and noisy and ever threatening.

 

* * *

Tawfiq was surprised by their visit. He had not expected to ever see the Continental woman and her witcher companion ever again. He had holed himself up in his house prepared to live out his days in solitude although he _had_ felt a stirring to pick up his brushes once more. Ykaterina wasted no time in explaining that Lambert could potentially lift his curse that bound him to Ofier, freeing him. The artist had smiled gratefully but politely declined the offer, grief oozing from his every word and motion. No matter what Ykaterina said, he simply would not accept it.

Finally Lambert had had enough. "Alright Kat, let's go. Brother here doesn't want our help. His choice." He took her arm firmly and pulled at her but she wouldn't budge. 

"Tawfiq!" she cried. "You're doing this to punish yourself aren't you! You do want the curse lifted but you feel it's a penance for you!"

The Ofieri stopped his painting, his hands falling to his sides, head drooping.

"Is this what Amira would want for you?" she spoke softer, approaching him. "To wither away alone in this house, never sharing your gift with the world? Blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault?"

Tawfiq shook his head sadly. "Protect her I did not. A failure I am."

"No! That just isn't true! That demon attached itself to her when she was just a child. How could you possibly have known about it? You said yourself that Amira never mentioned her family. And Tawfiq, some demons are so powerful even a witcher can't fight them alone. The school for sorcerers on the Continent had stories of demons that were able to best entire groups! You did everything you could for Amira and managed to kill the thing  _on your own!_ "  She took his hands. "Please Tawfiq, let us help you!"

The artist carefully washed his brushes and laid them flat. Then he walked on silent feet and stared up at a wall, where the painting had once rested. It seemed like time was passing extra slowly as Lambert stood behind Ykaterina, his hands on her shoulders and her hands crossed over his. Finally Tawfiq spoke. His voice was low and slightly hoarse.

"My punishment this is, you are right. Also, scared I am. It represents hope, your offer, and to fail, it is..." 

"Your last chance," Ykaterina finished for him.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Lambert is a witcher, created to fight monsters and remove curses. Witchers have power that we mages don't have in these situations. I believe Lambert can do this."

Tawfiq turned around slowly and faced them as Lambert muttered "thanks Katie-Kat, no pressure or anything" under his breath where only she could hear. Ykaterina gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"What must we do?" asked Tawfiq.

* * *

 

Lambert had asked the artist to find items that had belonged to the demon. The more personal the articles the stronger the ritual would be. Tawfiq had found an article of clothing, hair from a hairbrush and an urn which he placed on the table.

"What's the urn from?" asked Ykaterina.

"When Shusheela began to die, disintegrate her body did. Put the ashes in this urn."

Lambert gave an exclamation of surprise. "Fuck yeah! Thats as powerful an artefact as you can get. Got a good chance now."

Ykaterina had never seen a witcher decurse before. She watched as Lambert prepared, creating a magic circle on the very place the demon had died all thise centuries ago. He placed the items of power around the circle then had Tawfiq gather up every candle in the house and Lambert lit them all with a motion of his hand.

"I gotta meditate, clear my head," said Lambert, sinking down to the ground on his knees in the center of the circle. "Tawfiq I need you nearby but not in the circle. Kat, I want you back at Maadi's as far from this as possible."

Ykaterina snorted. "As if," she said. "I'll stand back but I can protect myself just fine."

Tawfiq went down to the floor, sitting with his legs crossed. Ykaterina remained standing in a darkened corner where she could see the entire room.

Lambert meditated for several minutes, then he began chanting words she didn't understand, standing and walking clockwise around the circle on the inside. His eyes were closed, and the candle flames suddenly roared upwards. Lambert picked up the fabric and dropped it into the flames, still chanting. Tawfiq suddenly groaned and doubled over, curling up in a ball. Lambert walked the circle again, then placed the hair in the flames. There was a sizzling, popping sound and the air felt charged with electricity. Tawfiq cried out and began to writhe. Ykaterina resisted the urge to go to him, Lambert was not reacting and his focus didnt waver. 

Suddenly something seemed to grab Tawfiq and lift him off the ground and pull him across the floor. He cried out in terror.

"Oh fuck!" exclaimed Lambert. "Kat! Ground him!"

She didn't hesitate and directed an earthbind spell on the hapless artist. She felt a massive resistant force try to reflect it but Lambert had put some form of forcefield over her. Tawfiq was still being pulled, suspended spread eagled several feet above the ground as though a rope were tied around his middle but his limbs were stationary. He screamed in pain and Ykaterina began to panic. "Lambert, it's not working, it's going to kill him!"

"Fuck that!" he shouted. "Keep that spell on him!"

The witcher picked up the urn and pulled out the stopper. Speaking that strange language again he turned it over letting a cloud of fine grey powder fall onto the flames, which turned them into spouts of fire. Then the smoke began to roil and swirl, forming a hideous image of a screaming, decaying head. The sound that erupted from it was bone chilling creating a feeling of horror deep inside Ykaterina. Tawfiq's body was spun around like a ragdoll but he was no longer being pulled. Lambert was shouting, throwing the urn itself to the ground, shattering it. Something black suddenly wrenched itself free from Tawfiq and circled the room, then was sucked into the flames which were extinguished as the artist fell to the ground with a thud. 

The ensuing silence was deafening. Tawfiq sat up slowly, rubbing his arm, his expression dazed. Lambert leaned forward, his hands on his knees. Ykaterina went to him, laying a comforting hand on his back and with the other stroked his hair gently.

Tawfiq got to his feet and took a few staggering steps towards them, stumbling into Ykaterina who caught him.

"Just sit the fuck down," Lambert ordered the man, then slowly straightened himself. "Well that was the worst fucking decursing I've ever done. Can't stand this shit when it's simple, but this? Fuck you very much, demons."

Ykaterina put her arms around him and lay her head against his chest. Lambert's heart was racing but as he held her it began to slow.

"Tawfiq, go the hell to bed," said the witcher after a few minutes.  "I'm gonna do the same with Kat here. Then I'm gonna eat your goddamn country clean and get shit-faced drunk until it's time to get on that ship. If I never see this place again it'll be too goddamn soon."

They walked back to Maadi's in silence where Lambert fell ungracefully into the bed fully clothed and was deep asleep when Ykaterina emerged from the bathroom. She used her magic to undress him and snuggled close, falling asleep to the sound of his rhythmic heartbeat and the slow rise and fall of his chest.


	55. The Leaves Of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina reflects on the day she met Eskel, Lambert gets drunk with the stable hands.

* * *

Lambert made good on his words. He slept for the rest of the day, the night and the following morning. A witcher was a wary creature who always seemed to sleep with one eye open but he felt secure with Ykaterina at his side and enjoyed a peace rarely afforded his kind.

She had gotten up that first evening with a growling stomach. She had had a bath and put her hair up, had a snack, then returned to sit on the bed beside Lambert. She loved watching him sleep. She gently ran her fingertips across his eyebrows, down his nose, and traced his lips. She loved those lips. Ykaterina had learned to read her beloved's mood through the set of his mouth. Most people expressed themselves through their eyes. Not so with Lambert. She loved his lop-sided grin, but when he smiled fully, which he seemed only to do with her, Ykaterina fell in love with him all over again. 

Her mind skittered over the year it had taken for her to realize her feelings for him. How it had been even longer before she was able to make love. How truly resistant she had been to allow someone else into her heart. It hadn't been that way with Eskel.

Her first love, the boy from Ban Ard, had been a faded and distant memory by then. She had thrown herself completely into her work and romance was the furthest thing from her mind. There had been others who tried to get close to her but she kept the door to her heart closed and locked.  Heartache was a pain she was content never to suffer again.

_It had been a long week of travel, culminating in a dreary, drizzly day with a sky that constantly threatened to open up.  Ykaterina wanted to find a decent Inn and get settled before it did so. A few conversations with local folks had her galloping Briar Rose down a main road as the drizzle turned to rain, quickly creating puddles that her young gelding would just as soon have avoided._

_Neither of them had been paying attention. Not the rapidly soaking professor nor the witcher reaching the end of a run through the wilds, eager to get out of the rain and into a warm bed with a decent meal in his belly. His horse had been injured a few days past and was stabled elsewhere, leaving the witcher to take nearby contracts on foot. His head was down and the hood of his cloak did nothing to help his vision.  He heard the hoofbeats on the road but with the loud driving rain estimated them to be further away then they were._

_He collided with Briar's shoulder, causing the horse to spook suddenly. The witcher had tumbled into the wet grass with a colorful exclamation of surprise._

_Briar's spook had unbalanced Ykaterina and she pulled him up, concerned for both her horse and the cloaked figure that was collecting itself from the side of the road._

_"I'm so sorry!" she cried as she reached them, sliding from her horse. "Are you alright?"_

_The figure straightened and towered over her tiny 5'2" frame. They had to be well over 6' tall. A cloak kept the stranger's face in shadow but Ykaterina immediately felt the emanation of magic. The male voice that responded was deep and calm._

_"Yeah," he said. "I've been hit by bigger things than a horse. Pretty sure I'll live. Your horse alright?"_

_She was surprised by his concern as he reached out and lay a hand on Briar's shoulder. "Briar is fine, he just spooked is all. I have to ask, what could you possibly be hit by that's bigger than a horse? A wagon team?"_

_The stranger made a sound that was amused but not quite a laugh. "Monsters," he said simply. "Speaking of which, rain can bring some of them out. We best get off the road."_

_He gently placed a hand on the back of her shoulder and encouraged her to move. A surge of almost electrical energy suddenly coursed through her at his touch. "I really am sorry for running into you this way. I'm headed to the Inn up the road. Will you allow me to pay for your room and a meal? It's the least I could do!"_

_"That's very kind of you," he said. "But no need. Wouldn't mind the company though, if you're willing."_

_Ykaterina looked up through the rain to the shadowed face of the intriguing stranger. It wasn't her way to accept such invitations. She kept to herself while out on the road but there was something different about him._

_"I'd like that," she responded. "If you tell me how it is that you run into monsters and live to tell about it!"_

_He had chosen the darkest corner of the Inn to have their meal. Ykaterina would never forget how he had removed his cloak but kept his head turned to one side. The soft candlelight made his visible eye glitter and she saw the otherwordly golden iris with the cat's eye pupil. He introduced himself as Eskel, a witcher from the School of the Wolf. He had said some other things then, but all she could do was stare and think he had the most beautiful face she had ever seen._

Lambert stirred, and she bent down and kissed his head, then his temple, and ran her fingers through his hair. He was so different than his brother. Even Geralt was more like Eskel than Lambert was. _Her_ witcher lacked the quiet, calm reserve of his brothers. The Trials that had created them had left Lambert with all his passion and fury intact, like a vengeant storm.

_Ykaterina questioned Eskel those first few hours, wondering if he were blind on one side, the way he kept that half of himself in shadow._

_"No, nothing like that," he had responded. "Scars. Don't want to put you off."_

_"I don't think you could," she had commented. She reached out a hand and lay it on the side of his shadowed face. It was a gesture of familiarity most certainly not suited to the situation and completely out of character for reserved Ykaterina, but everything about Eskel seemed to encourage her. She could feel the knotted, bumpy skin beneath her fingers and traced one of the deep chasms down his cheek to his lips where she felt the crudely healed injury had slightly twisted his mouth. She pushed his face towards the light and he resisted, blinking rapidly, fearing the reaction he was sure to come._

_But it didn't._

_Ykaterina had gazed at him with the same expression of curiosity she had had all evening, which turned to compassion. Her hand never left his face._

_"Beautiful, perfect boy," she had whispered, and Eskel saw she meant every word._

_Uncharacteristically she had gone to his room with him where they had talked some more and she had seen him smile and laugh and then as the night wore on, share the horrific story of his injury. The entire time all she could think of was what it would feel like to run her hands over his body, to kiss him, to feel him inside her. She was enthralled by him, hopelessly captivated and mesmerized._

_They had made love that night, and not left the bed for 3 days thereafter. Ykaterina couldn't get enough of him. He was like a drug to her that she had no desire to quit. Neither had wanted to part with the other, and Ykaterina adored Eskel's noble manners and protective, calm temperament. He loved her vivacity, her intelligence and her passion._

_Inseparable and so much in love. They had planned a future together. Life was perfect until her decision drove him from her life._

She gave her head a shake. No, she hadn't done anything wrong. It had been his pride that destroyed them. Ykaterina smiled as Lambert nestled closer to her. The memories which had once been like daggers in her heart were now just simple thoughts, like autumn leaves falling gently from a tree. The deep emotion that used to accompany them was gone. Her feelings were entirely caught up with her beloved Lambert, the contrary, difficult creature that he was. What had happened with Eskel was a distant memory and she was glad she had given Lambert a chance. 

"I love you with all my heart Lambert," she said, and pulled him into her arms.

* * *

 

When her witcher finally emerged the following afternoon, he found her at the pool with the three wives.

"Katie-Kat," he declared as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I am going to go and drown myself in the drink with Maadi's boys. Show them how a real man does it!"

"Oh fates Lambert you know how crazy you can get. Don't embarrass us, please!"

"What me? Embarrass us? Never my Katie-Kat!"  

She face-palmed. "Oh boy, why do I have a feeling this is going to go awry?"

Maadi's wives giggled.

It was a few hours later that she came upon Lambert astride a horse backwards wearing no shirt and a woman's hat and veil, trying to teach the Ofieri a Continental drinking song.

 _What is it with him and dressing up_? She wondered.

Lambert saw her and tried to wave, but he chose the hand holding his tankard. He poured it on himself and fell sideways off the horse to the amused laughter of the others.

"Oh Lambert!" she cried, running to his side and helping him sit up. "I think you should stop now! You need a bath and some food and sleep! Come on!"

He held onto her, telling her in his slurred speech how beautiful she was, how much he loved her and how badly he needed to pee. She laughed and got him back to their room and into the bath. She cleaned him up and helped him dress then sat him down on the bed. By the time she returned with a tray of food, his fast metabolism had already begun clearing the alcohol from his system.

"So how bad was it?" he asked with that endearing grin of his. He laughed when she told him, then pulled her onto his lap.

"You're not pissed off at me?"

"No. If you want to make an ass of yourself with total strangers that's _your_ concern! Just don't do such a thing with our colleagues. That's all I ask."

Lambert nodded and kissed her. "You're one hell of a woman Katie-Kat."

"I'm glad _you_ think so. You're all that matters to me, Lamby." She leaned in and kissed him on his nose, then his lips. He deepened the kiss and they soon were lost in one another until the need to breathe took precedence.

"Let's spend the day tomorrow just the two of us," said Lambert. "No wives and artists or whatever. Not even the kid. Just me and you. We can take some of those horses out for a ride in the desert. What do ya say?"

"I say that would be perfect! I'll pack us a lunch. Fates forbid the walking stomach should go hungry!"

"You know me too well. Now, what do we do with the rest of _this_ day? Got some ideas, if you wanna hear them!"

Ykaterina ran a hand down his bare chest to his belly, then further down where her hand grazed across his already interested member. "Does it involve any of _these_ parts?" she asked, giving him a squeeze through his small clothes. He closed his eyes and gave a low groan, then began to unbutton her blouse, kissing each section of skin as it was exposed. She felt her body respond and she sighed. Lambert lay her back carefully and continued his ministrations, undressing and kissing all of her.

Every. Little. Bit.

It was going to be a _very_ pleasurable evening.


	56. Shades Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert opens up to Ykaterina about a very sensitive issue from his past.

 

  


The horses in Maadi's stable were quite different from the Continental horses Ykaterina and Lambert knew.  The desert born steeds were smaller, finer boned and with an incredible stamina that allowed them to run across the sands for great lengths of time.  The horse Maadi had chosen for her was one of Zeinab's favorites, and looked resplendent in the traditional saddle and bridle with turquoise and gold barding.  Unlike Lambert, who chose to ride without any gear, Ykaterina had their picnic lunch to contend with and since she had only ever ridden Briar or Beau that way, she was quite happy with the outfit on her mount.

They galloped across the desert to the oasis, which was still free of monsters.  A few families walked along the outside of the water, noisy screaming children running and playing along side them.  There was an old abandoned building with a well and Lambert drew up some water for the horses.

"Are you hungry yet?" Ykaterina asked him, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Always," answered Lambert.  "Don't wanna eat here though. Maadi mentioned some old ruins further down that he thought we might be interested in. Said the view was great if we climb up to the top. But it's just desert."

"You don't like desert vistas?" she asked.

"Not much to like. If you are into it, we can go back to Kaer Morhen some time. We can climb up the tower and I'll show you what beautiful is. Only other place that comes close is in Skellige. You ever been?"

Ykaterina shook her head as they mounted up and walked the horses away from the oasis.  "Skelligers aren't much into academics. Did you spend a lot of time there?"

"No," responded Lambert, moving his horse into step beside hers.  "Just a few contracts many years ago. The clans like handling shit their own way."

"How's that?" 

"With more warriors and bigger axes," he laughed.  "Matter of pride for them. I handled things where brute force didn't cut it."

"Have you been all over the Continent? And other places?"

Lambert thought for a moment.  "I'd say pretty much yeah on the Continent.  Wasn't much for going out to sea. This trip here is the first time for me on a ship for more than a day. Not into it.  Too much can go wrong."

"Have you _always_ travelled alone? I mean I know you were with your brothers when you first left the keep, but in recent years?"

Lambert looked over at her for a few strides until she felt his eyes and turned to him with a smile.  "What is it, Lamby? I know you were with Keira for awhile. You don't have to feel strange about telling me about other women you might have travelled with. I don't care about the past. It's done and gone."

"It's not that, Katie-Kat. Just something that happened. Years ago. Not sure how you would take it is all."

"Lamby, you told me you were a gigolo. What could be weirder than that? And like I said it's the past. But it's part of who you are and I want to know everything about you."

Her sin bin rattled and she swallowed hard. _I'm not a very good person_ , she thought. _Here I am asking for your secrets when I just can't manage to tell you the biggest one I have._ The truth was that at first it hadn't mattered. They were just friends, she and Lambert. You didn't need to tell your friends about every sexual exploit and relationship you had. Then things changed, and every time she thought about it, it just got harder. Eventually Ykaterina just decided that Lambert was better off not knowing about it.  She didn't want him to have more negative feelings about Eskel than he already seemed to. Time had an odd way of changing one's priorities and at this point Ykaterina just couldn't tell him.

"Well this might not be weirder," said Lambert. "But still. Odd situation."

She reached out and touched his arm.  "Tell me. I love you. I want to know."

 They kept walking, the occasional hot breeze stirring their hair.  "So, years ago I met this guy named Aiden. School of the Cat. You know, the ones with the rep for being psycho? I was out there taking a contract to lift a curse off an Ogre. Turns out that he had been hired to kill it. The Ogre killed the guy who hired me, so we didn't have a choice there and had to take it out.  I cut a deal with Aiden and we split the reward between us. I'll tell you Kat, he was one damn good swordsman.  You think I'm good...but if you had seen Aiden go at it you would have been breathless."  Lambert stopped and looked out over the never ending sand for a few seconds before continuing.

"From that point on, we stuck together.  The last time I ever hung out with anyone was way back when we first left Kaer Morhen and it was me and Eskel off and on.  Aiden and I we pulled contract after contract, splitting the rewards right down the middle. With him it was like having a twin. Someone who knew your moves before you did them. Always right where they needed to be."

"That's incredible Lamby," said Ykaterina softly.

"It was beautiful Kat.  We felt invincible.  Me and him against the world.  The only Cat witcher I ever met that was a straight up good guy, not a trace of craziness in him.  Never hired himself out as a merc. Stuck to contracts for monsters. Helped everyone out no matter if they were noble or peasant. Did big monsters, small monsters, whatever needed doing. Better man than me that's for sure."

Ykaterina heard the pride in his voice.  "What did he look like, Lamby?"

"Bit taller than me, barely though. About an inch if that.  Used to tease me about it too, calling me _the little guy_.  Same build as Geralt pretty much, not as many scars and he's one of the only witchers I ever saw that had none on his face." He stopped his horse and closed his eyes, accessing his memories.  "Aiden had these long lashes that made women jealous.  Told me his eyes were blue before the mutations.  We used to argue about whose eyes had been a better blue. I still say me."

Lambert smirked and walked on.  "His hair was blonde but darker than Keira's, sort of wavy, touched his collarbone. Not long or short, like Geralt has his I guess.  Straight nose, full lips, always looked like he had some secret thing going on in his head."

They reached a small outcropping of rock that might have once been a ruin. A scorpion, startled by the hoofbeats, scuttled out from behind one rock and hid behind another.

"He sounds like a good looking man, Lamby."

Lambert nodded.  "Hell yeah he was.  He really was."

"What happened to him?"

Lambert was quiet for a few minutes.  "Killed by another Cat school witcher. Fucking bullshit situation too. Still struggling to think about it."

"Ok Lamby, we don't have to talk about it if it's too hard for you.  I'm not willing to put you through it just to satisfy my curiosity."

He shook his head.  "No Katie-Kat I _have_ to talk about this.  I _need_ to talk about this with you.  Might take me a bit but I'll get through it."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before she heard Lambert inhale deeply. "Basically someone accused Aiden of welching on a contract. You know, taking the coin but not doing the deed. There was no fucking way he pulled that shit. He was a professional through and through. Assassins caught up to him. Group of them. Demanded his swords as restitution and he refused and they killed him. Sniper arrow to the eye. Didn't have a chance to fight back. This is the story I got from the fucker who was part of it. Geralt helped me in weeding them out.  I killed the bastard. Felt good too."

She was quiet and waited, the sadness in his voice and raw emotion on his face telling her there was more to the story, more between the Wolf and the Cat then he was saying.  Finally he continued.  "We were together for over 2 years. Best years I had as a witcher.  The good times we shared..."  He stopped talking again and stopped his horse, looking out over the sand.  

"Lambert?"

He turned to her suddenly, and his eyes focused on her as though seeing her for the first time.  

"Did you love him?" she asked quietly.

He stared into her eyes without speaking.  Those dark pools, so open and honest.

"Lamby? You can tell me anything. I'm your Katie-Kat."

He blinked several times.  "Yeah, you sure are."  He took a deep breath.  "I actually don't know how to answer that question. About if I loved him.  I mean I love my brothers in a twisted weird way, and definitely you."

"I think you know what I'm asking you," she said softly, now also staring out over the vast expanse of desert.

"We stayed in an Inn one night, both of us hated camping outdoors. Decided to hit up a really nice place. Had a big, fancy dinner, ate til we couldn't stomach another bite.  Back in the room, we start talking about where we were going to go next. Got the fire going, I remember it was a really cold night so we sat on the floor in front of it.  You know how much I hate the goddamn cold. Aiden was always giving me shit about it too.  Anyway..."  Lambert looked at her, then back out over the landscape.

"We were just sitting there enjoying the fire, and Aiden leans over and..." Lambert looked miserable as he turned back to Ykaterina.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" she asked softly, her eyes kind and filled with compassion.

"Yeah," whispered Lambert, closing his eyes. "But that's not even the worst of it.  He told me he loved me."

Ykaterina could see the pain all over his face.  The way he was holding his head, the angle of his body, everything registered unhappiness.  And there was nothing she could do to comfort him.

"He was so sure, Kat.  He was sure how _he_ felt, and he was sure _I_ felt the same."

"What did you do?" she asked gently.

"I did nothing. I was shocked, but not in a bad way.  I wasn't pissed off or wanting to beat the shit out of him or anything. He didn't get why I wasn't responding so he kissed me again.  That was when I had to tell him I didn't feel the same.  He was so hurt by it. Killed me to do that to him.  I mean he was such a great guy.  Didn't deserve all that pain, you know, being rejected.  Kept asking me how I couldn't love him after the years we had spent together, was all fucked up inside wondering how he could have been so wrong about us.  I told him I did love him, same as I loved my brothers, but that's not the kind of love he wanted from me. The kind of love he had for _me_."

Ykaterina shook her head.  "I'm so sorry Lambert."

Lambert nodded.  "But Kat the thing is, after that night I really thought hard about it, being with him how he wanted, you know? I just couldn't wrap my head around it.  I mean I spent my whole life spending and making coin to plough women.  Every damn day pretty much. Brothels, village girls, wherever.  Now here was this guy that I thought was really great, we had synchronicity in every respect, I realized I could actually spend every day with him for the rest of my life and be perfectly happy...but there was something I just wasn't feeling.  I just couldn't be with him the way he wanted, the way he needed me to be.  Am I making any sense whatsoever? I feel fucked up about this. Still.  Never talked about it with anyone either. I mean can you see this conversation going down with Geralt?"

Ykaterina reached out and squeezed his hand.  "Love isn't black and white, Lambert. Love is every shade and color imaginable.  People always think there are these rules you have to follow but there aren't. Only the ones you set for yourself.  Did Aiden ever go to the brothels?"

Lambert nodded.  "He did but I never saw what he did there.  Could have sat around playing gwent or taking fisstech for all I know.  Never saw him with any guys or anything like that.  That's why I never knew how he felt until that night.  Just took him for a guy like my brothers.  So if you are gonna ask me if I knew he was gay, the answer is no.  Maybe he went both ways. Don't know.  Never will."

Ykaterina was silent for a long while, then kept pace with his horse as he walked on.

"Do you think _you_ could go both ways Lamby?" she asked gently.

He shook his head.  "No.  I'm sure of that.  Spent more time thinking about it after Aiden died. He was a great friend and I cared about him a lot.  Loved him for sure, but like a brother.  Things got weird between us after that night.  I could feel it, like an invisible wall.  Not long after, he took a contract, and ended up dead. Getting my revenge for it didn't even matter in the long run. The whole thing was total bullshit anyway.  As for Aiden and me, never really had a chance to talk anything through. I never tried to make him understand I wasn't rejecting _him_.  Just a lifestyle I couldn't get into.  I can't help but think he died with that pain in his heart.  It still fucks me up Kat.  I think it always will."

"Love never dies, Lamby.  Even when things go really bad, the love that once was never goes anywhere."

He nodded.  "That's true. Is this kind of how you feel about the guy from Ban Ard? And the other witcher?"

"Yes, it is.  I loved each of them ever so much, and I truly believed we would be together our whole lives. Each time we fall in love we put our whole selves into it. Love is wonderful and terrible all at once. It's the only thing I can think of where you have the ultimate high and the deepest low."

"Thanks, Katie-Kat.  For being here for me, for loving me, for just being everything a man could want in a woman.  I was worried you might think less of me, that it would be weird between _us_ too if I told you about Aiden. Thought of it fucking scared me."

She shook her head.  "I'm sorry but I don't hear anything in your story that would make me think less of you or make things weird."

"Kat. Really? I let a _guy_ kiss me. Twice."

"So? You kissed lots of _women_ before me, so what if a guy got in there too. "

He looked at her adoringly.  "I love you. Totally and completely."

"So do I," she said as they walked on through the sand.


	57. Just Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert asks Ykaterina the most important question of his life.

* * *

The ruins loomed in the distance as they galloped towards it.  The horses had gotten bored and began prancing, wanting to race across the sand once more. Lambert had let his horse go, and Ykaterina's followed with a jubilant toss of its mane.  It felt good to have the wind in their hair, the seriousness of their previous conversation needing to be alleviated.

As they slowed down and stopped a short distance away, Lambert's witcher senses were on full alert and he held up a hand.  "You stay here," he said to her.  "I gotta check for monsters."

"I'm going with you," she responded and moved up to where he stood.

"No offence Katie-Kat, I know you have some crazy magic, but you aren't ready for the kind of monsters that hang out in ruins. Spectral types. The kind the Skelligers won't even deal with." 

Her independent mind protested and disagreed with him, her confidence had grown since her training with Keira and her experiences with Lambert, but she understood that a lot of a witcher's charm was in their protective nature.  He wanted to take care of her, to ensure her safety. Still, she didn't like the idea of him off fighting where she couldn't see, or help in the off chance he might need it.  He had needed her help before, or at least appreciated it.

"Fine, I'll stay back but if I hear anything awful I'm coming to help."

He shook his head.  "Fuck that. You wait here for me. Spectrals are fucking insane and you don't have the kind of magic that can take them down."

"That's so not true!" she protested.  "Mages have far and away the most powerful spells known to man!  Witcher magic is paltry by comparison! I can at least throw a barrier spell on you!""

"Holy shit you are stubborn!" he cried.  "Don't need a barrier spell, I need my woman to promise she'll do what I tell her!"

She blinked. " _Do what I tell her?_ Are you hearing yourself?!"

Lambert's lips tightened.  "No matter how much magic you might have it's not the same as what a witcher can do. Why the fuck do you think Keira, who is powerful as hell, needed me to kill shit for her?"

Ykaterina didn't say anything. She had gotten used to always being with him, and thought that her increased skill was more, not less, helpful. He had never refused her help before and she told him as much.  Lambert slid off his horse and walked around to her.  He looked up into her face.

"If it's spectres I gotta handle it Katie-Kat. Just the way it is.  If it's something else then I wouldn't care. I know you can handle yourself. But you're my woman and it's my job to look after you."

Ykaterina shook her head. The last person to think that way had walked out of her life. "Please don't say that, Lambert. We have to take care of each other. Fates I hate the male ego sometimes!"

Lambert had to smirk at that comment. He lay his hand over hers.  "Let me check and see what's around, if anything. Let's start with that shit and worry about what to do next afterwards. Fuck you are difficult."

"I guess I learned from the best," she quipped.

"Not sure I wanna take that as a compliment today," he grinned as he vaulted back onto his horse.

Ykaterina sat on her horse quietly. The ruins were a strange looking place. There was a water source nearby as evidenced by the thick copse of trees, like a miniature jungle jutting out of the sand. The tall step pyramid structure that lay half in and half out of this odd jungle was in remarkably good shape. 

From the look of it it consisted of six mastabas of decreasing size built atop one another. A mastaba was a flat-roofed, rectangular structure with inward sloping sides, constructed out of mud-bricks or stone. They were used as tombs in the early Ofieri culture. Someone had gotten the idea to layer them, using each as a different room to house the items they believed the deceased would need in the afterlife. Ofier had many such pyramids and burial sites, some large and some small. Archaeologists had often come to excavate them in the hopes of finding treasure. A few had been successful, but the Ofieri were strict about their history remaining in their lands. Ykaterina had never come this far in her field days as a student, preferring to study the history of the Continent pre and post Conjunction instead. Now as she studied the ruin with an academic eye, she wondered if she had missed out.

The small pyramid would take a bit to climb but it wasn't overly tall and the crumbled rock made for an easier path upwards provided there were no loose rocks. She smiled with the surety that Lambert would most likely check and double check each step she took before she took it.

Her witcher came cantering back. "No spectres. But there's a nest of Nekkers over there. We can take them out together, if killing monsters is really a thing for you."

"Helping _you_ is really a thing for me," she answered and turned her horse to follow his.

They dismounted and Ykaterina put a cage spell on the horses which stopped them from going too far in any particular direction. She followed Lambert to where he had detected the Nekkers.

The vile creatures sprang at them, a group of about 5.

"Kat, grab a Samum bomb off my belt, find the nest and take it down. Fast!" he shouted.  "If you don't, more of the little fuckers will come up and overwhelm us!"

They stood back to back but Ykaterina did as she was asked and grabbed a bomb.  She used a force blast to toss one of the monsters away as it ran at her, and lit another two on fire enabling Lambert to remove their heads.  She ran, trying to find where their nest was.  She found it as another one, lured out by the screeches of its brethren, hauled itself up from the burrow.  She threw the bomb at it and it rolled down into the nest while the creature turned and went after it. She leapt away, flattening herself on the ground with a shout to Lambert.

"Good girl!" he yelled.  By the time she had regained her footing and joined him, only one Nekker was left and Lambert removed it's head in one swift stroke.  Running his gloved hands across the blade to clean it, he sheathed his sword.  Ykaterina's eyes were glowing with energy and excitement.  Lambert couldn't help but smile at her.  "You like this shit, Katie-Kat?"  He tilted her chin up and gave her a quick kiss. 

"It's kind of exciting really," she said.  "You should take your students on a field trip to kill monsters."

"Fuck that," he responded.  "The amount of stupid shit they do on a daily basis means they'll all end up dead in seconds. No they can look at pictures in books and that dead Leshen and hope like hell they never meet up with any real monsters out there.  Best those little shits could manage is to throw their fancy clothes at them and cry for their mamas."

Ykaterina burst into laughter. Lambert wasn't far off the mark. Most of the students who took Monsterology 101 were foppish and afraid of common house spiders, and taking such a course made them feel bolder somehow. Some had even signed up for swordplay classes and half had quit the moment they were touched with a wooden practice sword. No, there was no risk that the students of Oxenfurt University would ever become witchers.

Lambert hopped up onto one of the stones and held his hand out to her.  "Let me go first Katie-Kat," he said.  "Gotta make sure the footing is safe first."

This made her laugh and earned her a confused look from him. "You find that amusing somehow?"

"I was thinking earlier that when we went to climb you would say exactly that."

"Nothing wrong with taking care of my Katie-Kat," he said, pulling her up to the next stone, and the next.

"Wait, Lamby!" she exclaimed.  "The food!  It's still in my bags on the horse!"

"Oh fuck yeah that's right," he said, leaping back down to the previous stone.  "I'll go get it. Just be careful."

Ykaterina chose her footing carefully and climbed up, Lambert eventually catching up to her carrying the packs.  It was hot, and the few minutes of shade they got from the trees near the base didn't last long enough.

"I'm going to have to conjure up a cabana," she said.  "This is too much heat for me!"

"Any heat is better than the fucking cold," said Lambert.  "Just thinking about all those winters at Kaer Morhen makes me feel pissed off."

"Why didn't you just winter somewhere else then?"

"Don't know. Like some switch in my brain that went off when the season changed and I just went there. Guess after being alone in the wilds so damn long all year, having some trusted people to hang out with was like a holiday for us. We'd play Gwent, swap stories and drink."

"I heard some of those stories from Keira," said Ykaterina with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah," said Lambert.

They reached the top, a larger section of flat rock that had been weathered by thousands of years of the elements.  Ykaterina opened up the blanket, then conjured up a cabana to block the sun.  The view was indeed beautiful, despite it being rather desolate. Lambert simply grunted at it and spread out the food and opened up the bottle of mead. He sat beside Ykaterina and offered her some.

"Just you and me alone in the world," he said.  "Feels that way to me anyway."

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to me," she said softly.  "As long as I had you, anything else is bearable."

He looked at her, and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. "You know I loved you before I had the balls to say it?"

"You did? I guess in a way I did too.  I had too much going on in my head to sort out my feelings for you for awhile."

Lambert took a bite of his sandwich. "Do you regret it?"

She ate, drank some of her mead, then shook her head.  "I was scared as hell to even let anyone get close. I couldn't bear the idea of being abandoned again. But no I don't regret it. I love you. Once I realized that the rest was easy."

"You think I'd ever pull that shit with you?" asked Lambert.

"If I did, we wouldn't be here."

"Have to be some pretty major deal to make me leave you. And even then you'd probably have to tell me to beat it. I love you Katie-Kat. I fucking love you so much it kills me to think of life without you now."

She turned her body so she could face him.  His body language, his tone of voice, everything told her Lambert had something on his mind.  "You've been pretty serious today Lamby," she said.  "The Aiden thing, and then now this.  I'm used to you being wild and crazy. This is a new Lambert right here. Another dimension to add to the one I already know.  You're like a diamond. So many facets."

"That a good thing?" he asked.

"Of course it is!" she chirped with a laugh, leaning over and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Katie-Kat," he asked.  "I know you used to want a family, back before Aretuza. But you ever think about it now, after learning about Geralt and Keira?"

She nodded. "Korin is so adorable. It's amazing that witchers and sorceresses can have a baby now."

Lambert looked into those big dark eyes of hers that were filled with tenderness.  "Would you want to have one with _me_?"

"Lamby, do you even need to ask that? Of course I would! I would love a Lamby baby!"

"Yeah?" He smiled widely and her breath caught in her throat. "Fuck that's awesome!" he said.

Ykaterina looked down and fidgeted with her hands. "I just want to wait a bit.  Please don't take this the wrong way.  But I have so much to learn about you still. I'm sorry if this disappoints you. But I do want to have a family with you, Lambert."

He shook his head.  "No, I get it.  I totally get it.  I'm actually happy as hell just being together this way.  Having someone to be with all the time is more awesome than I actually imagined it would be.  But I gotta say, you will be a _really_ cute pregnant woman. I mean way cute."

Ykaterina started laughing, and the sound of it echoed all around them and Lambert thought he would die of joy.

He watched her, with the wind in her hair and her pink cheeks, the brightness of her eyes and the huge smile she had on her face.  She noticed him staring at her and stared back, trying to be serious.  "Intense Lambert is intense," she said.

"Marry me, Ykaterina," said Lambert, using her full name for the first time ever, his eyes not leaving hers.

_Just say yes, just say yes, just say yes,_ his mind begged.

Her jaw dropped slightly and she blinked, then she grinned. "Really Lambert? Are you messing with me?"

"Marry me, Katie-Kat," he repeated in a near whisper.

"You're serious...." she breathed incredulously as she saw the look in his eyes.

He nodded almost imperceptibly, not daring to breathe or move or speak.  Every possibility existed in that moment for him.   _Fuck Lambert,_ he thought. _You better have impressed her enough to say yes._

 Ykaterina's eyes filled with tears.

_Just say yes_ , he silently entreated.

"Oh Lambert," she whispered tremulously.  "I'd love to marry you!"

 

 


	58. Bonded By Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert gives Ykaterina a ring, and they decide not to wait to say their vows, opting for a traditional Ofieri wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly appreciate each and every one of you who has taken the time not only to read this story, but to leave me comments. You can't possibly understand how much this means to me. All I can say is 'thank you' from the bottom of my heart. I don't write for myself. I write for you.

* * *

Lambert's eyes widened and he grabbed her, pulling her into a deep kiss.  The tears fell from Ykaterina's eyes but she laughed when they drew back, wiping them with the back of her hand.

"I was so fucking scared you would turn me down," he said.

She shook her head.  "Never, Lambert."

Lambert reached a hand into his pocket. He dug out a bunch of lint, several small stones and crystals, a broken chain and a green gem of some kind.  "Nice," he said.  "Not exactly what I was going for."

"What is all that?" she asked with amused curiosity.

"Oh, every time we go somewhere new together I just pick something up from there. Except the lint. Who knows about that.  The chain was off my medallion when it broke from a fight and I had to replace it. Was my first one so I kept it.  And the gem was inside a fish I caught and ate. Thought maybe it was a good omen or something."

She grinned.  "That's pretty neat!"

Lambert dug in his other pocket. 

"Give me your hand, Katie-Kat," he said.

She placed her hand in his and he slid a ring onto her finger.  "I totally screwed up this whole thing. Was going to ask you properly. Had this ring made a real long time ago, just after our first kiss. The real first kiss at Geralt's place...not the vodka induced one."

Ykaterina wrinkled up her nose, then stared at her hand in wonder.  It was a most beautiful ring, a true work of art.  The stone was a soft blue trillion cut, surrounded by white gold scroll work inset with tiny diamonds. "Oh, Lambert," she whispered in awe. "This is stunning, truly!" She held her hand out and admired it.

"Do you like it, Katie-Kat? Be honest."

She leaned over and gave him a tender kiss.  "I absolutely love it. But why did you make it back then? How did you know our relationship would work out?"

He shrugged.  "I didn't. Sometimes you just have to go with your gut.  I wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, and I don't just mean to plough. Why do you think I was checking my reflection in that damn plate? Had to make sure I looked decent."

"I thought you were admiring your reflection. You were so full of yourself!"

"Yeah got that act perfected over the years. Didn't feel an ounce of it though."

"I was so mean to you," she said softly, still gazing at her ring.  "I really didn't like you even though I did think you were attractive. But fates Lambert you were so annoying!"

"Still gave me a chance though."

She stroked his hair. "How could I not? You wouldn't give me a moment's peace! From the moment I let you come back to my house, you stuck to me like glue. I guess I just wouldn't admit how lonely I was. I just didn't realize how much until you came along."

Lambert cupped her face gently and kissed her.  "For once in my life I'm glad I was such an ass," he said.  "I'm happy you like your ring."

Ykaterina grinned.  "Don't tell me. The stone came from a fish you caught and ate."

Lambert laughed.  "Not this one, it was in a random pouch thrown at me for payment."

She raised her eyebrows.  "Thrown at you?"

"Yeah. Bastards tried to renege on the deal we made over a contract.  Not the first time that's happened but I wasn't having it.  Told him that I can kill monsters but can summon them too.  What do those yokels know anyways. Scared the shit out of him and he threw the pouch at me. Stone was in there and I thought it was really unique and cool so I kept it. Actually had it for about 10 years.  Never imagined I'd be using it in an engagement ring though.  Life can surprise us."

"In a good way sometimes!" Ykaterina smiled at him, her eyes filled with love.

"So when do you want to do this thing? When we get back to the Continent? Or here with Maadi and the kid?"

Ykaterina sighed happily as he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't even care. I just want to be your wife."

"Don't want a big wedding and a white dress?"

"I'm not high society, Lambert," she answered.

"Well we can do it here before we leave," he said, kissing her head.  "Keira will lose her fucking mind when she finds out!"

Ykaterina giggled.  "She sure will!  It's worth it just to witness that!"

"You know she's gonna make us do it again, right?" Lambert gave her a knowing look.

"You really think so?"

Lambert nodded.  "That woman can't let a single excuse for attention pass by.  Knowing her she'll get Ciri involved too."

Ykaterina lifted her head and stared at him.  "The Empress? What would she have to do with it?"

"Keira considers me Geralt's brother. Ciri is Geralt's daughter in a way. That makes us family. And fair game for society politics!"

Ykaterina groaned.  "I hate politics!"

"No shit. But she lives for this crap. It's annoying, ask Geralt. Nothing he hates more in this world than wearing a doublet. Got a hundred of the things in his closet. And she makes him wear one several times a month. Pretty boy goes along with it because it makes her happy. This social bullshit is not my idea of a great time but free food! Never a bad thing!" Lambert grinned at the thought of it.

"I don't even know enough people to invite to a society party. And _you_ know the same people as I do."

"She'll invite all the courtiers and area nobles. Probably try and find Eskel too."

An icy hand suddenly gripped her heart and she froze.  "W...why would she do that?" Her voice shook slightly.

Lambert looked at her curiously.  "Shit Katie-Kat he's not _that_ bad. I know I said some scary shit about him, he's rough to look at with the scars and all but he's not a bad guy. Quiet. Easy to get along with, doesn't start trouble."

Ykaterina tried to swallow the lump of fear in her throat. This was the last thing she needed to mar her happy day.  Lambert gave her a squeeze.  "I know those bender stories make us all sound like assholes. Not gonna happen on our wedding day. Keira will have Geralt on a tight leash. Anyway, she won't find him. Couldn't even find _me_ for _their_ wedding and I wasn't trying to be invisible. Eskel was done with everything after the battle at the keep. He was close to Vesemir and when the old man died, he took off and none of us have seen him since. That was years ago. Witcher's life is rough. He might not have made it. A witcher never dies in his bed so long as he's out there on the path. Why I'm glad to be over with that life now."

Despite the extreme heat of the day, Ykaterina felt cold inside and out. She didn't want her past to destroy her future. What would Lambert think now if he found out she had been in love with his wolf brother? Her secret had gone on too long and was too awkward to expose now. At first it hadn't mattered.  And Ykaterina had been happy to forget all about it as she and Lambert got closer.  She supposed part of her perhaps believed that Eskel had died. But if what Lambert said was true and Keira would want to find him...well she would have time to dissuade her sister from attempting to find Eskel if she got the wild idea to do that.  What mattered right now was becoming Lambert's wife.

Ykaterina lifted her face for a kiss. Lambert caressed her cheek, then gently grazed her lips with his, teasing her.  "You gonna be happy ploughing one guy for the rest of your life?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh you need to ask _yourself_  that question, Mr. Gigolo," she softly laughed.

"I found the woman I want to be with for always," he answered. "If she'll put up with me, I got no complaints. So...Katie-Kat, what do you say we seal this deal, right here and now?"

He leaned into her, easing her down onto her back and lying between her legs. She put her arms around his neck. "Are you still going to be interested in ploughing me after 50 years together?"

"Fuck yeah!" he said, gathering her tightly and kissing her forehead, eyes, nose and finally her lips. She raised her hips to adjust herself and felt his hardness through the layers of his clothing.

"Do your little magic trick," he whispered. "I want to feel your bare skin against mine."

She obliged, and Lambert slid inside her gently. Slowly, tenderly, they made love on the top of the mastaba, with the cabana blocking out the infernal heat of the Ofieri desert sun.

* * *

 

"Wonderful news this is!" cried Maadi, kissing Ykaterina on both cheeks.  He reached up for Lambert, but one warning glance from those golden eyes and he shook the witcher's hand instead.

"Immediately we will prepare! Esteemed professor, with my wives you will go, yes? Look here is Zeinab, with excitement she is bubbling! Storied One, myself I will see to your preparations!" He laughed boisterously and with great flair he summoned several servants, giving them directions.  People moved off chattering amongst themselves, and Zeinab joyfully grabbed Ykaterina's hand, pulling her away.  Lambert dove in for a quick kiss before he himself was whisked away by Maadi.

Everything seemed like a blur to Ykaterina.  The wives had their servants bring out several stunningly beautiful traditional gowns, all sewn with threads of gold and silver.  They asked her which color she preferred, but there were so many to choose from.  There were pale pastels and deep jewel tones and in the end she chose a royal purple. The fabrics were of fine silk and delicate gossamer, and the ladies dressed her, giggling to themselves and speaking a mixture of Ofieri and Ykaterina's native tongue.  Zeinab even knew a few Nilfgaardian words.

They sat her down and brushed her hair, carefully preparing it for a servant to come and curl it with tongs heated in a fire, then pin it up, leaving a few tendrils hanging softly about her face.  They placed a veil with an intricately jewelled golden comb on the top of her head and draped part of it across her face.  Then they brought out a pot of a sienna colored paint, and two servants began to draw intricate designs on her hands.

The wives explained each drawing, and soon an entire story was written on Ykaterina.  It was a love story that had blessings for a long life and many children. She didn't bother explaining that they would only ever be able to have one, if they were fortunate.

An older lady was brought in, and she introduced herself as Maadi's mother Hepzebah. She sat down with Ykaterina and haltingly explained in formal Ofieri the wedding ritual. Hepzebah believed that because she was a foreigner, Ykaterina did not have the benefit of her family being present. When it was explained that she was an orphan, Hepzebah made an exclamation of sympathy.  She asked if Maadi could act as her father and offer her to Lambert. Ykaterina was honored and agreed. Then Zeinab asked if she had any special vows she wished to share during the ritual. Ykaterina had not had time to think about it.  She had very little knowledge of weddings in general. A professor of antiquities didn't have much time or inclination to study social conventions. Hepzebah stood and spoke to the wives. Zeinab explained that she would now be given some time for meditation and thoughts on what she might want to say.  The four ladies left the room and the sudden silence was a huge relief.  When she had woken up that morning she was just Ykaterina, a professor at the University of Oxenfurt.  Half a day later, she was to become someone's wife.

She looked down at her ring.  Never in all her days would she have believed it if someone had told her that the annoying and frustrating witcher that she had met in a tavern one day would become her husband, the love of her life, and hopefully the father of her child.  It wasn't the way she thought her life would have gone. Ykaterina allowed her mind to slowly open the doors of her memories and she remembered Eskel, their hopes and dreams. They had never discussed marriage or children but both of them had believed that life would just continue on with them together in it's quiet way. Nothing was supposed to have come along and thrown everything asunder. But it had.  And now everything was different.

She walked to a window and looked out onto the city, people going about their daily lives, wild dogs roaming with their muzzles to the ground hoping for scraps. She thought about her father.   _Would you have liked Lambert?_ she asked his memory.   _Would his edginess perturb you, or would you embrace it for the strength it shows?  Would the two of you have gotten along? You always encouraged me to follow my heart papa, and I have. I hope you are proud of my life so far._ She gave a thought to her brother Yuri.   _We were the best of friends. You always shared your dream of becoming the owner of a merchant ship. We planned to always live close to one another, to share the events of our lives and never be too far apart. You and Lambert would have been good friends. I'm so sure of it. Because you trusted me to follow my heart as papa taught us.  I wish you were here, Yuri._

Despite the heaviness of their loss that weighed on her heart, Ykaterina smiled. The memories were like a breeze that came along and gently ruffled your hair then was gone.  She had a whole future now to look forward to, one that she thought had been denied her.  She wanted to be with Lambert for the rest of her life. _Lamby_ , she thought.   _I know I'm broken and insecure, but I'll do my best to make you happy and love you with all my heart._

* * *

 

Maadi's manservant brought out a large selection of traditional outfits for Lambert.  The witcher looked at them.  "You expect me to wear this stuff?"

"For your wedding, you must dress well!" answered Maadi.  

"I get that but don't you have any normal stuff? Like...doublets or some shit? Come on brother, I can't wear this. It's not me."

Maadi laughed.  "Your heart to a woman you give, there is no more _you_. Choose for you, I shall?"

Lambert shook his head.  "You gotta have something more ... Continental. Seriously I can't wear this."

The witcher held up a long tunic in a soft silk, embroidered with traditional patterns in threads of gold and silver. The fabric was a deep blue, another was a crimson and a third was forest green.  The tunics were worn with matching pants and a long scarf.  Lambert just couldn't wrap his head around dressing himself in such strange clothing.

"Marry her, you wish to? Naked you cannot go, oh Storied One. Choose you must!"

"Yeah I wish to marry her. And being naked would be an improvement on wearing this. Can't I just wear my own clothing for fucks sake?"

"Dressed as a queen, the esteemed professor will be.  Worthy of her will _you_ be, in your clothing?"

Lambert grunted with dissatisfaction.  He looked in the mirror at himself with his black breeches and dark red shirt.  Hardly appropriate attire for a wedding he had to admit.  Especially if Ykaterina was going to be dressed up.  He liked getting fancy, but the traditional Ofieri garb wasn't doing it for him.

"Maadi come on.  I know my shit isn't right for this, but _this_ isn't right for me either. Gotta be another option here!"

Maadi clapped for his manservant and spoke to him in Ofieri.  The man bowed and disappeared, reappearing a moment later with a large box.  Maadi took it and lay it on the dressing table.

"Made for me, this was, by a Continental tailor. Fit you it may."

Lambert opened the box and lifted out a beautiful full length jacket of aquamarine blue.  It had buttons of gold that went from the chest to the belly, and was embroidered on the edges with golden thread.  The fabric was still silk, but it was thicker and tougher.  The jacket came down nearly to his ankles.  He liked it.  It had the feel of the traditional garb but most definitely had a Continental influence to it.  

"Yeah now this is what I'm talking about.  Hope it fits." Lambert pulled it on over his shirt and although he was larger than Maadi, the fit wasn't too bad.  It was snug but if he took his shirt off he was sure it would be fine.  

Maadi smiled.  "Pleased you have found something I am. Pants we will find for you."

He spoke to his manservant again, and a pair of matching trousers was found.  Lambert begrudgingly traded his boots for a pair of shoes that didn't fit as well as he would have liked but he realized it was only for a few hours and he wouldn't be doing much, if any walking.

Maadi began to explain to him how the wedding ritual would go.  He asked about vows and Lambert had no idea as he hadn't had time to think about any of it. The entire thing seemed overly complicated to Lambert, but his Katie-Kat wanted to be married immediately, and that was perfectly fine by him.  

Maadi then left him alone, to meditate and consider the change his life was about to undergo.  Lambert paced around the room realizing that he had no problems facing down the worst monsters the Conjunction had spit out, but he was nervous as hell about what he was about to do.   _How the fuck did I get to this point?_ he thought. _I actually found someone who wants to be with me.  Why she does I'll never figure out but I'm not gonna let her go_. For once in his life he had been chosen, and he couldn't help but worry that with his luck some cataclysm would occur to ruin his happiness.

He thought about how lucky he was to have found her, and luckier by far that she had given him a chance.  Lambert knew she had been afraid to give her heart, and despite what she had been through it was still in her to try one more time.   _I'm going to do right by you, Kat,_ he thought.   _For the rest of my life I'll be damned sure to do whatever makes you happy. Even if I gotta tear my own heart out to do it._

* * *

 

Lambert and Ykaterina were married in the traditional Ofieri way, with a large brazier of fire which they circled and spoke their intentions to one another and declared their love.  Neither of them had written out any vows but spoke from their hearts.  Akeem and his family had been brought, as was Ruhi and Tawfiq, and they each in turn stood and spoke their blessings for the couple.  Maadi and his wives also had something to say.

The couple's hands were bound with a silken cord, and Maadi spoke in Ofieri.  Ykaterina couldn't take her eyes off Lambert, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was completely mesmerized at how beautiful she was even though all he could see were her eyes.  The veil that lay across her face was finally moved, and she smiled at him.  Lambert's heart was beating quickly and he wondered if she could hear it.  Happiness was not something that he ever believed could be his, and as he stood staring at this remarkable woman, he knew that he had found it.  Maadi's words were being spoken in their language, but neither of them were really listening.  Ykaterina was thinking about the second chance she had gotten to love someone, and how excited she was to start their life together, even though they had already done that some time ago.  

Maadi spoke their names and they were snapped out of their thoughts.  The cord was removed from their hands and thrown into the brazier.  The assembled company cheered and laughed.

"Bonded by love, forever you are!" cried Maadi.  

"Great!" said Lambert.  "Can I kiss her now?"

The Ofieri nobleman laughed.  "On Continent that is the way, yes? Do so, you must!"

Lambert pulled Ykaterina to him and kissed her, deeper than he intended to. She laughed when they drew back. "That's the best first kiss I've ever had!"

"Finnan," said Lambert.

"What?" she asked.

"I just remembered. That's my last name. Finnan."

She grinned and kissed him again. "Ykaterina and Lambert Finnan. I love it!"

He touched her cheek gently.  "I love _you_ ," he whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

 

The letter from the ship arrived the following day and was waiting for them when they emerged from a wonderful night together, their first as husband and wife.

"I don't really feel any different," said Ykaterina as she lay in his arms.  "For some weird reason I thought when we got married something would just feel...well...yes, different."

"Know what you mean," said Lambert, gently kissing the side of her head. "I feel like the luckiest whoreson alive but I felt that way since the moment you stopped pushing me away.  All this is just icing on the cake Katie-Kat. So...are you gonna be Professor Finnan now?"

She gave him a kiss on his jaw.  "Of course I am.  Why wouldn't I? It's amazing that you remembered your name. You were so young when Vesemir took you away."

He scowled.  "Yeah yeah don't need to bring that shit up.  Still hate the bastard for it. Wonder what he would say to me being a married man now."

"Lambert, I know you weren't fond of him, but I'm sure he'd be really happy that you found someone who loves you so much. I still think he took you to save you."

The witcher shook his head and squeezed his wife.  "Let's leave it alone. This is a good time in my life. Don't want to ruin it thinking about that bullshit. Think we should stay in this bed all day?"

"Your stomach won't let us.  I can hear it growling already."

"Got a good point there. Well, let's find some food, then get back up here so I can enjoy you again."

Ykaterina laughed.  "Are you going to spend the entire voyage back ploughing me too?"

"Fuck yeah, if you'll let me!" he cried, rolling onto his side and pinning her down.  "I'd plough you right now if not for the fact I'm withering away from starvation!"

She smiled at him through half closed eyes, and sighed softly as he kissed her, tenderly at first, then deeply.  "I'll always let you love me, Lamby," she said.  

He lay over her with a grin.  "Lamby blanket! Lamby blanket!"

"If you don't make the effort to get up so we can find some food, we will use up what energy we have left and might continue to starve here!"

He let her go and got out of the bed, playfully hanging his shorts on his excited member.  "I think we pissed off little Lambert. He wants to play!"

"Little Lambert always wants to play," she said giggling at the sight of it.  "Hopefully he'll survive an hour or so."

Lambert ran a hand through his tousled hair.  "I feel like a hot mess. Better get into that bath first.  Wanna join me?"

She smiled and admired him.  "I'd love to."

It was another hour before they finally left their room to eat.

 

 


	59. Home Again, Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Ykaterina bid farewell to their Ofieri friends, Tawfiq makes a special request.

* * *

Their goodbyes were said at the dockside the following day.

Ibrahaim and Akeem had come, with the stray dog in tow.  The creature had bonded with the small boy, and at long last his father had agreed to allow the dog to come home with him.  Akeem gave Ykaterina a drawing he had made, complete with a beautifully rendered blessing in Ofieri.  It had been so painstakingly crafted that it brought tears to her eyes.  She hugged her little friend closely.

"Forget Akeem, you will not? Return you will, one day?" the child asked.

"I could never forget you!" exclaimed Ykaterina.  "You were such a big help to me, to both of us.  I hope you keep studying with your father and Ruhi.  When we come back I want to see more of your great work!"

"Akeem love _jamila_!" he cried and hugged her once more.

" _Jamila_ loves Akeem too," she whispered. She told him that if he wanted to know more about magic, to seek out Tawfiq, who was not just a famous artist, but a powerful sorcerer as well.  The little boy was enthralled.

Ibrahaim handed Ykaterina a parchment.  On it was drawn an incredible array of delicate vines and flowers.  Her name and Lambert's were artistically rendered in gold leaf, entwined with each other and with the rest of the images on the page.  He explained, through Akeem, that he was deeply grateful for the help she had given him and that he and his entire family would forever be indebted to her.  He had to leave for work, and bowed, taking the dog and Akeem who waved until he could no longer see her.

"Gonna miss that little guy," said Lambert.

"Oh? I thought you didn't like anyone here!" teased Ykaterina. 

"He was a good kid. Hope he does ok. Got a good family at least. That's saying something."

The artist Tawfiq approached and bowed low, offering up a sealed letter to Lambert.  "To your brother I beg you give this letter," he said softly.  "To buy back my painting I wish, any price I will pay.  But if the answer is no, I ask to please be allowed to come and gaze once more upon my Amira so I might end my days in peace and forgiveness."

Lambert awkwardly took the letter.  "I'll give it to him. Can't promise you what he'll say though. Painting was a gift to his wife."

Ykaterina lay a hand on her husband's arm. "I'll speak to Geralt also Tawfiq. I'm sure something can be arranged either way."

Tawfiq nodded.  "My deepest thanks. Understand, I do. Pray, I will."

Ykaterina spoke to him for a few minutes, then he too walked away.

Maadi was accompanied by Zeinab who had insisted on going along and they approached last, as the Captain began ordering passengers aboard.

"With your first child, you will return, yes?" the third wife had asked Ykaterina, taking her hands and kissing her on both cheeks.

"We will come back one day, but you are always welcome to come and stay with us, all of you!"

Zeinab bowed and stepped back, her face a mixture of joy at having found a new friend, and sadness at seeing her go.

Maadi shook Lambert's hand, then embraced Ykaterina warmly.  "Return to the Continent I will, more work will I send you, esteemed professor!"

"You can come over all you want," said Lambert.  "But I'm not gonna set foot on another boat for a long time. Miss this heat though. Like it alot."

Ykaterina laughed.  "See Maadi? This is how I _will_ get him to come back. Heat and food always wins him over."

The nobleman bowed with a smile.  "Cherish I always will, our friendship!"

"Thank you for everything Maadi," said Ykaterina.  "Especially for the beautiful wedding party. Even though I'm sure our friends on the Continent will insist on us doing it again, this will always be our original wedding day."

"Happy you are?" asked Maadi.

"Beyond words," answered Ykaterina honestly, taking Lambert's hand.  "I love him with all my heart."

Maadi bowed. "Go, and in the world glory.  It's never ending creation be praised!"

There were not many passengers to board, and Lambert and Ykaterina took their leave of Ofier and it's people.  They stood on the forward deck and watched Maadi and Zeinab climb into their carriage and give them one final wave before they disappeared into the city.

"I'm going to miss this place," she said softly, leaning on her husband.  He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  "Yeah we got kind of used to life here didn't we? Got on my nerves at first but over all it was a good time.  I married my Katie-Kat.  That makes it perfect if you ask me."

She hugged him tightly.  "It's amazing how quickly everything came together. I mean you asked me and that night we were married!  I think I'm still in a state of shock really."

"You regret any of it?" he asked.

"Never!" she exclaimed.  "But I won't like the complaining I'll get from my friends over this!"

"What, they don't like me?" 

"Oh they love you Lamby. But they won't be impressed that we got married without them!"

Lambert smirked.  "Your friends won't be nearly as bad as Keira will be when she finds out."

Ykaterina laughed.  "Oh yes we did talk about that didn't we. I hope she can be talked into toning it down!"

"Katie-Kat, if there is one thing you won't have any success with, it's asking Keira to tone _anything_ down. That woman doesn't know the meaning of the words. No, we are in for a world of shit when we get back home! I guaran-fucking-tee you that."

"Well I suppose then this voyage better be a quiet and relaxing one."

"Remember what you said about ploughing the whole way home? Yeah, let's get started on that!" Lambert waggled his eyebrows at her and delivered his best smarmy grin, which was, as always, lop sided.

"Lambert!" she laughed, but let him scoop her up in his arms and take her to their cabin.

* * *

The voyage was mostly quiet except for a single squall that set upon them out of the blue and terrified Ykaterina.  Lambert, who loathed ocean travel was unimpressed, but fear wasn't something he was familiar with. Especially not now that he had a wife to care for.  Aside from some broken dishes and ornamental decor, they came out of it with with a few ripped sails and frayed nerves on Ykaterina's part.

They spent their time talking and swapping stories, there was still so much that they didn't know about one another. Ykaterina found herself falling in love with Lambert even more when he began to open up about his time in Kaer Morhen and the shenanigans he and the other boys got into.  Eskel had never been one to talk over much, and hearing about him from Lambert's point of view was interesting to her.  There had been so much about her first witcher she had never known, and occasionally she felt a pang of regret. But she loved her husband and knew that she had made the right choice.  Near the end of their voyage she realized she might even be grateful for what had happened.  Lambert Finnan was a wonderful match for her.

They disembarked, tired and eager to be in their own beds, at their little farm on the outskirts of Oxenfurt.

"I want to spend the next few days at home," she told Lambert as they sank into their bed that night.  "Just to enjoy being married to you and having some alone time.  I loved being in Ofier, but it was always so busy. And don't get me started about that ship!"

"Yeah I'm not going near one of those fucking things again. Ever if I have my way.  Let those guys come here if they want to see you."

"I was thinking about exploring the mountains of Kovir next.  I've read there are some ancient civilizations that have been unearthed. It might be a wonderful archaeological experience for me next break." She hid her face by burying into his neck, trying hard not to let out a laugh.

"Hold the fuck up!" exclaimed Lambert.

"What?" she asked innocently.  "Kovir isn't a shipboard voyage. We can ride our own horses there!"

"Yeah yeah," he complained.  "It's the fucking mountains. Mountains = snow and snow= cold.  You know how I feel about that shit! Count me out Katie-Kat!"

He felt her twitching as she tried her best to laugh silently.  He tilted her chin up and saw the huge grin on her face, eyes filled with amusement.  "You would let me go all alone, without you? she asked.

"You're a little vixen," said Lambert, kissing her.  "I'd follow you everywhere. To protect you. My job after all."

She wrinkled up her nose.  "You better be kidding!"

"Nope. I'm a guy. It's what we do. Man's job is taking care of his woman."

Ykaterina grunted and turned over, her back to him.  "Be quiet Lambert or I will turn you into something unnatural!"

Now it was his turn to laugh silently.

Ykaterina turned her head to look back at him.  "You're messing with me!" she cried.  "Horrible man!"

"Horrible? Me? _You_ were busting my balls about Kovir first!" He reached out and began poking her sensitive spots, making her twitch and giggle. "Every time you give me shit about the cold I'm gonna torment you right back.  Fair is fair, wife!" He flipped her over and tickled her until she was breathless and begging him to stop. Then he lay over her, pinning her hands above her head.  "Lamby blanket!" he said looking down into her large dark eyes.

"You actually have energy to make love?" she asked him.

"Who said anything about making love?" he asked, bringing his lips almost within reach of hers.  "I'm being a Lamby blanket."

She shifted beneath him.  "Well you better tell that to little Lambert. He has ideas of his own I believe."

He pressed against her.  "And so he does! Would little Katie like to play with him? I think he might be cold, all this talk of Kovir..." Lambert slowly ran his tongue along her lips as she positioned herself to accept him inside her.  

"She'd be cruel to deny him a warm place to hide," Ykaterina said in a sultry voice.

As he entered her gently, Lambert sighed with pleasure.  "Fuck yeah...a guy could get used to having this every day of his life."

"Well then you're in luck. Because you will."

 


	60. A Case Of Propriety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira reacts to Lambert and Ykaterina's Ofieri marriage and begins to plan the next event of the season!

* * *

 Geralt sauntered up to them as they stepped out of the portal on the edge of his yard. "Hey Lambert, Ykaterina," he said. "How was Ofier?"

"Wonderful!" answered Ykaterina, accepting his kiss on her cheek.  The fabled white wolf was certainly showing his courtly manners.

"Brother, that is one fucking weird ass place," said Lambert.  "Trying to figure out what the hell they are saying half the time is a pain in the ass."

"Didn't have any problems myself," said Geralt. "They mix Ofeiri with other languages. Need to get out more, Lambert."

Lambert snorted. "Get out more. This coming from the prince of Vizima who never leaves his house." He unsheathed his sword.  "You still remember what these are for your majesty?"

"Still wipe the floor with you no matter how long it's been."

"I'll take that as a challenge pretty boy," said Lambert flourishing at Geralt.  The older witcher suddenly feinted right and gave Lambert a light punch to his side. "Like I said," Geralt quipped.

"I thought you were the fast one Lamby," said Ykaterina jovially.

"I am. Gotta let the old man feel like he's still top of his game though. Respect for one's elders and all that shit."

Geralt cuffed Lambert on the back of the head.

They walked back to the manor house, past the tree where they'd had their first kiss, and Ykaterina squeezed Lambert's hand, earning her a smile. Geralt led them into the sitting room.

As Ykaterina raised her hand to brush some errant hairs from her face, Lambert's brother saw the flash of the stones on her ring.  He reached out and caught her hand. Raising his eyebrows he examined the ring.

"Something you want to tell me Lambert?" he asked.

Ykaterina couldn't wait for her husband to respond and grinned widely with an enthusiastic nod.  "We got married in Ofier!"

Geralt's eyes widened and he looked from her to Lambert, speechless.

"Yeah," said the younger witcher, putting his arm around his wife and kissing the side of her head.  "I asked her and we got hitched the same day. Married man now Geralt." He puffed up his chest and raised his chin. "This piece of awesome is officially off the market!"

"Funny I don't hear the lamentations of the women..." Geralt gave his head a shake, embraced Ykaterina, then did the same to his brother.  "Well fuck, congratulations you old dog. Didn't see this coming. Not for awhile."

"Keira is gonna lose her shit isn't she!" grinned Lambert.

Geralt smirked.  "You got it coming. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Lambert squeezed Ykaterina for a moment then wandered off to use the bathroom and Geralt turned to her.  "He good to you?" he asked softly.

"Of course! He's wonderful."

"That's one word I'd not have used for Lambert but I'm glad to hear it."

Ykaterina laughed softly. "It took us a long time to get together, as you know. I've never been good at this love thing. Maybe this time I've got a man who will stick around."

"Always wondered if Lambert understood love. Knows loyalty. Maybe now he gets love too."

She touched her ring reverently, head tilted in consideration. "I believe he does. I just know relationships go through hard times. I hope Lambert loves  _me_  enough to work through them instead of taking off."

Geralt nodded. "Never seen him like this. I'd say he's in it for the long haul."

She smiled. "I know  _I_  am."

Lambert came back and looked at his wife and his brother.  "You filling my wife's head with all kinds of shit about me?" he ribbed.

"Hope you did that yourself already," said Geralt wryly. "Hate to figure she married you without knowing what a jackass you really are."

"Learned from my big brother. Prince of jackasses."

Geralt smirked. "Right. You had that market cornered when you came to the keep. Ornery bastard."

"Can you blame me? Fucking Vesemir..." he grunted and walked over to a sideboard on which stood a decanter and some glasses.  He poured himself one and downed it very quickly, then went for another which he swirled around in the glass for a few minutes before releasing the contents down his throat.  "You got anything for a real man in this palace of yours pretty boy?" he asked Geralt.

"White Wolf," answered his brother.

"Didn't I just fucking say something for a real man? Not Dandelion or you."

Geralt snorted. "Got that shit Eskel liked."

Ykaterina wrinkled up her nose. Without thinking she said  _"The Gauntlet"_  at the same time as Lambert did.  The wolf brothers stopped and stared at her. Her heart froze in her chest as she saw Lambert's eyes narrow.  "The fuck do you know _that_ Katie-Kat?"

She felt trembly inside and sat down on the nearest chair. Blinking rapidly she smiled up at them innocently while her mind worked overtime on what to say next.  _How could you be so stupid?_    _All this time you've managed to keep things simple! Think Ykaterina, think!_  "You told me about it Lamby," she lied, hoping they wouldn't suspect anything. But witcher senses were acute, and Lambert didn't seem to believe her.  She looked away nonchalantly, but her heart was pounding and it was hard to draw slow, even breaths. "When you told me about your adventures at the keep. How you all got drunk and dressed up."

She almost collapsed with relief when Lambert shrugged. "Oh yeah that day. We were drinking everything we could get into our tankards. Eskel was whining like a girl about that dress." He looked at Geralt, Ykaterina's faux pas seemingly forgotten.  "And what the fuck were you wearing again?" 

"Bloomers," answered the white wolf.

"Oh yeah, that was some funny shit. Bit of a good time in the middle of that fucking hell. Get me some of that Gauntlet then. Haven't had a real drink in months. Those Ofieri are lightweights."

Geralt went to the wall and pulled a chain. Davram appeared and bowed, then disappeared again with Geralt's request.

"So where is Keira and Korin?" asked Ykaterina, wanting to keep the subject as far away from Eskel as possible.

"Went to visit Ciri," said Geralt. "Be back for dinner. Going to tell her about your marriage or let her figure it out?"

Lambert looked at his wife. "Be funny to see how long it takes her to notice. She's gonna lose her shit either way. Might as well have some fun with it." He walked the few steps over and and cupped Ykaterina's chin, tilting her face up. "My Katie-Kat," he said in a near whisper, then bent and kissed her tenderly.

"You two not sick of ploughing yet?" asked Geralt, sitting down and stretching his legs out.

Ykaterina's eyes widened as she blushed furiously and looked away, making Lambert grin.

"Geralt," said Lambert turning and looking at his brother.  "That was a kiss. There is a huge difference between that and ploughing. You nobles really that out of touch? Maybe we need to go out there on the path for a few weeks so you can remember who you are."

Geralt rolled his eyes. "Don't want to babysit you, Professor Lambert. Might cut yourself unsheathing your sword. Why even wear them anymore?"

Lambert shrugged. "Part of who I am I guess. Students expect to see me with them. Don't know. Can't hurt to be prepared in case shit happens."

"True. Shit has a way of happening to you."

"It _did_ happen in Ofier. That thing with the painting? We had a fucking time with that one."

Geralt raised his eyebrows and sat up straighter. "Let's hear it."

Lambert sat down beside Ykaterina and drew her close. "Gonna have to tell the story again for Keira. Might as well wait until she gets back."

"There something to it? The painting?"

Ykaterina nodded.  "Most definitely. But we want to tell the whole story from the beginning."

Geralt nodded. "Good enough. So, what are your plans going forward?"

Lambert's eyes scanned the room then came back to his brother. He gave Ykaterina a squeeze.  "Kind of hoping Katie-Kat will want to start a family."

She turned, her lips tightly set.  "Lambert, we talked about this!"

"Yeah I know, just answering the question. It's all good."

"You two not on the same page?" asked Geralt, concern in his eyes.

Lambert gave a slight shrug while Ykaterina fussed with the edge of her dress and looked away.  "I just wanted to wait a little longer," she said softly.  "Lambert is ready but I'm not."

Geralt sighed.  "Lambert is always in a hurry. Not a decision to take lightly."

"Hey I finally got a woman who loves me!" Protested Lambert. "Gotta make up for lost time."

"Ykaterina," said Geralt kindly.  "Don't let this asshole rush you. Child is a big change. Lots of time for it."

She smiled. "Lambert will be a great dad."

It seemed to her that his entire being lit up. His eyes brightened and he smiled warmly at her. "That's a cool thing to say Katie-Kat. Thanks!"

"He's good with Korin," said Geralt.  "Be better than his own father was anyway."

Lambert waved a hand dismissively.  "Fucking drowner'd do a better job than my old man did. Fuck him."

There was a commotion in the hallway and they heard Keira speaking to Davram. Little Korin toddled into the sitting room, intent on seeing his father, but then he spied Lambert and he ran, his arms wide open.

"Yamba! Yamba!" he cried jubilantly and flung himself into his uncle's arms.

"Korin my main man!" exclaimed Lambert, holding up a hand for a high five.  The little boy giggled and slapped the proffered hand. Then he pointed at Ykaterina with a smile.  "Meow!" he exclaimed.

"You remember Kat? That's great! Got any new tricks to show us?" He put the little boy down. The child carefully formed his hands into position and said _"obs",_ and several small orbs of varying sizes appeared, swirling around him.  Then he held his hands out as though cupping some water and said _"iggy"_ and a tiny flame sprang from his palms.

Ykaterina stared, eyebrows raised in amazement.  "That's amazing Korin!  Good job!"

"Danku," he said with the most endearing grin on his face.  He wandered over to his father and held his arms up. Geralt picked him up and gave him a kiss, snuggling his son close. Korin played with the wolfhead medallion and chattered happily to it.

"He's so affectionate," observed Ykaterina with a smile.

"My main man is a snuggler," said Lambert. She saw the wistfulness in his eyes as he watched his nephew.  It was apparent that Lambert really was ready to be a father. Guilt crept into her heart. _I'm still unable to get past my fear of being abandoned,_  she thought unhappily.   _I thought the feeling would go away once we were married but it doesn't seem to work that way.  I need to work on it. It isn't fair to Lambert, especially not since I do want to have a child with him._

Keira breezed into the room about to say something to Geralt, but when she saw her visitors she smiled, and went to Ykaterina, embracing her warmly.

"Sister! You are back from Ofier! Oh do tell me what happened there, did you ever find the artist of my painting?"

Lambert looked up at her, made a face and gave a mock salute. She blinked and furrowed her brow.  "Lambert, ever the charmer. It's nice to see you again regardless." She bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You both are looking lovely."

She then excused herself and went to Geralt, launching into some discussion involving the royal architect designing an addition to the manor house.

"Too self absorbed to notice your ring," whispered Lambert into Ykaterina's ear. "Maybe show it off a little."

"Lambert!" she whispered back with a giggle. "You're terrible!"

"That's what you love about me though right?"

Keira turned back to them.  "What are you two lovebirds conspiring about over there? I trust you'll stay for dinner? I do want to hear all about your Ofieri adventure but first I must go and change. Geralt, you will mind Korin? I don't suppose I can convince _you_ to change as well?"

Her witcher shrugged and said he was comfortable the way he was, his little boy still happily lying in his father's arms, playing with the medallion.

"Still a fashion show around here eh white wolf?" Lambert leaned back.

"Bit much sometimes," agreed Geralt. "Makes her happy. Doesn't hurt anything most of the time."

Lambert snorted. "You let her pick out your clothes every morning too?"

"Sometimes," Geralt said.

Lambert looked at his wife.  "Katie-Kat, if I ever get this pathetic, promise me you'll take me out back and put me out of my misery."

Ykaterina laughed quietly.  "I promise. I don't think you need to worry though. I don't believe anything can dull that edge of yours."

"Good," said Lambert, closing his eyes.  "Wake me up when it's time to eat. Pretty boy here is a shitty host. Leaving his guests to sit and starve. Where's that Gauntlet I ordered up?"

As the words left him, Davram returned with a bow and set a tray down with 3 tankards and a large flagon. "Will that be all, sir?" he asked respectfully.

Geralt turned to Ykaterina. "Something I can get you besides this?"

She shook her head politely. "I'll be fine to wait until dinner."

Geralt dismissed the steward with a thanks.

Lambert lithely got to his feet and poured himself a drink. He poured one for Geralt. Though she had said she hadn't wanted anything, Lambert still made it a point to tease her about it.  "Katie-Kat you sure you don't want some of this poison?"

She shook her head. "No. Not from the stories I've heard about it."

"It's not too bad. I mean yeah it'll hit you but we're married now. You wanna start doing a striptease for me or something no one will judge you."

Her jaw dropped and she once more felt the flush of heat rise to her face.  "Lambert! Ugh!"

Geralt shook his head.  "He's a dog. Don't think that will ever change."

"I'm a diamond," announced Lambert proudly.  "Many facets, or so Katie-Kat said."

"Black diamond maybe," said Geralt, taking a long pull from his tankard.

It takes a lot of alcohol to get a witcher inebriated, and Davram returned three times with a fresh flagon of the dreadful mixture. Still, when he rang the dinner bell, Geralt and Lambert were barely feeling the buzz. They washed up and sat down at the dining table, the servants in attendance as always. Korin sat at the head of the table like a little Lord, so he could see his parents and his aunt and uncle. Lambert sat beside his wife, across from his brother.

"You know," said Keira. "Each time I look at either of you boys, you are exchanging glances. Should I dare ask what that is all about?"

"Best not to," answered Geralt. "Witcher things."

"You're not going to start prancing around in my dresses are you Lambert?"

Lambert made a face. "Me?! Fucking Geralt was just as deep into the ladies wear as I was!"

"You were the ring leader," stated Keira.

"It was a good plan. Woulda worked if pretty boy remembered how to use that _thing_. Better than sitting around listening to another of Eskel's boring stories."

"I always found his stories rather charming," said Keira. "He has a nice way about him. Geralt you really ought to try and find him. Aren't you concerned at all? There are only three of you left after all."

Ykaterina was suddenly very interested in the contents of her plate, the designs on the cutlery, and the wine in her glass. Geralt had started to reply when Keira suddenly let out a shriek. She reached across the table and grabbed her sister's hand.

Geralt and Lambert exchanged those glances. _Shit_ _hitting the fan in 3..2..1..._

"Lambert! Are you and Ykaterina betrothed?"

With a smirk to rival all smirks, Lambert shook his head. "Nah. We're married."

The expression on Keira's face was priceless. Geralt broke into a full on grin, Korin threw a handful of food onto the table, Ykaterina blushed furiously and Lambert started laughing. His wife had never seen him ever laugh that way before. He laughed while Keira sputtered incredulously about the deviousness of witchers, the treachery of sisters and the inappropriateness of eloping. He laughed while she ranted on about the conventions of society and how they must immediately remedy the situation. When Korin began giggling and tossing more food around, she finally stopped.

"So. Fucking. Awesome!" cried Lambert, slapping his thighs.  "That was way better than I hoped to get out of you, Keira. I almost wish Dandelion was here to write about it!"

"How can you find this amusing?" Keira lamented.  "We have a reputation to uphold! Geralt, did you know about this?"

"I noticed Ykaterina's ring when they arrived. Wanted to see how long it would take  _you_ to notice."

"When did this happen?" she asked, still behaving as though it were a great tragedy instead of a celebration.

"Lambert asked me a few days before we left Ofier," answered Ykaterina. "And we were married that same day."

"But why?" wailed Keira.  "When all of your family and friends are here! How could you do this without us?"

Lambert tilted his head and looked at her. "Isn't it supposed to be about two people and not a thousand? Fuck, Keira, you nobles are so twisted up. This was between me and Kat. I love her. Wanted her to be my wife. Wasn't gonna wait another day when I waited my whole life already. You get that?"

Keira seemed to have not heard a word he said. "Well we must organize and plan a proper wedding immediately! Geralt, I will go to Ciri in the morning, we will have the wedding at the palace. I'll send a letter out to the courtiers, and summon the royal tailors over at once to outfit these two. On second thought, my own seamstress will be better suited for Ykaterina. Oh...and we really need to find Eskel! This family must manage to come together for this!"

It was all too overwhelming for Ykaterina. "No!" she cried.  "Keira, please stop!"

The blonde sorceress froze mid sentence, shaken out of her little bubble world by the sharpness in her sister's voice. Geralt and Lambert exchanged glances. Again.

"Didn't you hear what Lambert said?" she asked. "This was between the two of us. Marriage should be about love not social convention or politics.  All my years at Aretuza the only thing I heard about was how so-and-so married so-and-so to further their goals, make alliances or gain favor. No one ever mentioned love. Did you only marry Geralt for a social event? I married Lambert because I love him. Neither of us care about social standing. We are teachers, simple folk with no political aspirations whatsoever!"

Lambert was gazing at her with eyes filled with adoration. "Damn, woman!" he exclaimed. "You got some fire in that belly!"

"It's just how I feel," she said, quieting down. "People get so carried away that they forget why they are doing things in the first place."

Geralt looked at her fondly. "Agreed." He scooped the food back onto Korin's plate and cleaned his son's face and hands up with a napkin.

Keira watched him, her excitement dampened considerably. "Geralt, we are  _the_ society house. It is up to us to maintain decorum. People look to us for the status quo. I've worked long and hard to achieve this reputation. Lambert and Ykaterina are family. They must fall in line, mustn't they?"

Geralt shrugged. "Every family has black sheep."

"Keira," said Lambert.  "Stop talking about us like we aren't here. You know witchers don't _fall in line_. Never have, never will. Part of the problem you and me had, remember?"

Keira sat up and took a deep breath, her lips pursed, arms crossed. "I'd rather not," she said tightly.

Ykaterina felt bad. She wasn't one to have outbursts, especially not if it ended up hurting someone's feelings. "Keira," she said gently. "We are grateful that you want to do so much for us, but Lambert and I aren't comfortable with all that. It's just not us. However, could we maybe agree to a smaller wedding? With just our closest friends?"

"Like that idea," said Geralt. If anyone had asked him, he would have been happy to leave it well enough alone. Married was married, it didn't matter where. But he loved his wife and knew she lived for such events. Keira wasn't Keira unless she was elbow deep in society happenings. It was who she was, and some things would never change. But a smaller wedding meant less formal clothing, and Geralt was only too happy to not be bound into some new and horrible demonstration of the latest fashion craze.

"We could do it at the farm," suggested Ykaterina.

Keira's eyes snapped to hers. "Most certainly not! We shall do it here. The House of Bellegarcie is perfect for it. Come to think of it, there are several people I would as soon not invite. They have caused some irritation at court."

"Don't tell me," smirked Lambert. "They wore green when it was out of fashion. Or maybe the wrong hat."

Keira scowled at him. "It's hardly a laughing matter Lambert. Outlandish views do not stand one in good stead when at court."

He rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Telling you right now though, not gonna wear any of that weird shit. I'll suck up a doublet or whatever Geralt is stuck with but that's it."

"Got a closet full of them you can choose from," said the white wolf.

"Nonsense!" snapped Keira. "Don't be ridiculous Geralt. We will still have proper attire tailored for Lambert and Ykaterina. So are we agreed then, the wedding will be held here, shall we say in a month's time?"

Lambert shrugged noncomittally.

Ykaterina nodded. _I just need to keep her mind anywhere but on Eskel_.

They resumed their dining in silence for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Katie caught Lambert looking at her and they gazed at one another for a few seconds.

 _I love you so much_ , she thought, willing him to see it in her eyes.

 _Fates Katie-Kat,_ said Lambert in his own mind.  _You are my everything_. _I hope I don't fuck this up_.

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Geralt breaking the silence. "Want to hear about the Ofieri painting."

"Yeah," said Lambert, and he and Ykaterina began their strange tale.


	61. The Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group views Tawfiq's painting and discuss how to proceed.

Lambert stood behind Ykaterina, his arms across her chest and his lips against her head as they all stood staring at the painting.

Davram had moved it to the sitting room and had placed it on a display easel. Ykaterina had asked if all the servants would come, one by one and look at it alone then tell her what they saw. Each of them described it differently. One of the younger maids didn't even notice the cityscape in the background. Davram clearly described a woman sitting beneath one of the palm trees whereas Geralt and Keira saw only the painting as Tawfiq had described it, devoid of any figures. The cook, Millicent, wasn't sure if she saw a figure off in the distance, but she definitely felt the painting wasn't just a landscape.

Lambert and Ykaterina however, had an entirely different experience.  They had both clearly seen the painting as a portrait of Amira.  Her large eyes, filled with sadness, gazed out at them with longing as though she could see them.  She wore the traditional Ofieri dress from several centuries ago.

As the witchers and their wives stood as a group, they continued to see the painting in their own way.

"Powerful enchantment," said Geralt.

"I do wish I could see the figure," commented Keira wistfully.

"Amira is so sad," Ykaterina whispered.  "Isn't there any way we can get her out and return her to her husband?"

Lambert had given the artist's letter to Geralt after dinner. Ykaterina was pleased that he agreed immediately to return the painting, without cost, to the Ofieri. Although it had been a gift for Keira, the sorceress had no notion of keeping it once she learned the truth.

"Not your average curse," responded Geralt. "Not a curse at all really. Banishment spell comes to mind. Old one."

"Still not convinced getting her out is a good idea," said Lambert. "Like I told Kat, we only know his side of things.  Be a lot of other shit going on we don't know about. That _he_ might not know about."

Keira turned to look at him.  "Like what? Lambert, ever the jaded one."

"Like maybe this is the demon and not the guy's wife. That thing was crazy powerful. Curse on him was not easy to break. Might have killed him if Katie-Kat wasn't there to help."

"You just suck at curse breaking Lambert," said Geralt with a smirk.

Lambert tilted his hip and slapped his butt. "You know what _you_ can do you whoreson," he said.

"Lovely," said Keira rolling her eyes.

Lambert grinned.

"It can't be the demon," said Ykaterina.  "We pulled it out of Tawfiq didn't we? And he was the one who put Amira in the painting."

"You are thinking of possession," said Lambert. "Guy wasn't possessed, demon didn't enter him, just an aspect. Fucked if I remember all this shit. Had to learn this over and over as a kid and didn't give a shit then and don't now. Just don't think we should mess with it. Remember he said she would turn to dust anyway."

Keira, her arms crossed and head tilted, was deep in thought.  "There might be a way, it would involve a spell similar to the one I use on my fertility rituals. A suspension of time." She turned to Ykaterina and began detailing a series of spell formulas. Lambert raised his eyebrows and looked at Geralt.

"I don't get any of it either," said the white wolf.

"Problem is, they get into shit and we are gonna have to get them out of it," answered Lambert wryly.

Keira stopped talking and smiled overly sweetly at Lambert.  "Like the _shit_ with the wild hunt that you got yourself out of Lambert?"

Lambert snorted. "Not even close to the same thing. Tripped over a damn rock. Would have had them beat eventually."

"Mmhm," said Keira, turning back to her sister.

"She's right and you know it," said Geralt.

"Fuck it," said Lambert. "I need a drink."  He dropped a kiss on Ykaterina's head and walked away, his brother following along.

They had been into the vodka for an hour when the ladies came to find them in the library.

"We aren't sure this will work," said Keira.

Lambert had a smart remark ready to fly but his wife lay her fingers over his mouth, earning him a smirk from Geralt.

"There are three possible outcomes to this," explained Ykaterina.  "We could successfully reverse the banishing spell, we could fail it utterly and she would be nothing but dust, or she would come out and only live a short time. In any case, we shouldn't proceed without Tawfiq. It should be his choice whether or not we even try."

"Either way he gets closure," said Keira.  "It's a sad situation but it shouldn't continue on forever. Something needs to be done for her. When he dies, she will still be trapped. Better to end it one way or another, wouldn't you boys agree?"

Geralt gave a nod. "Good point."

Lambert said nothing. He was focusing on the feel of Ykaterina's fingers running through his hair.

"It will take a month for a letter to reach him," said Keira.  "We have a wedding to plan for that time. I would rather get all this done and over with before that, but two months will have passed before he is able to reach us here."

"We are already married," Lambert reminded her. "All this is just your political shenanigans. So what if we wait longer? Be summer by then. Better time for it anyway."

Keira faced Geralt.  "What is _your_ opinion on this?" she asked him. He looked up, surprised.

"Me? Why ask _me?_ Not my wedding."

She stared at him without a word, making Lambert chuckle. Geralt's eyes shifted to Ykaterina.  "You sure you want to join this family?"

She grinned. "Too late for that, I'm afraid!"

"Tell you to run fast and far but Lambert'd kick my ass," said Geralt jovially.

"Got that right, brother," said the younger witcher giving him a light kick.

"Send the letter," decided Geralt. "Wait for him to get here. We'll deal with the situation then worry about the wedding."

Keira nodded. "I shall write it in the morning and have it sent out immediately."

Ykaterina reminded them that she and Lambert had to get back to the University. They had already been away longer than they should have been.

"I'll come see you with the designs for your attire," said Keira as they walked outside. "If only we could portal to Ofier, it would be so much quicker."

"Yeah I wondered about that while we were on that ship," said Lambert.

"It's a matter of range," explained the sorceress. "Success diminishes the further afield you go. At that distance you might end up falling from 200 feet when you arrived, or end up in other horrifying situations. Best not to risk it."

"I hate portals," griped Geralt.

"Explains why there is a bit of a step down when we come here," said Lambert.

"Only when I do the portals, Lamby," said his wife.  "My magic isn't as strong as others."

She cast one then and took his hand, giving Keira a quick hug.  "We'll talk again soon."

Geralt gave a wave and they stepped through.


	62. The Days Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert's stubbornness frustrates Keira, Ykaterina and her friends choose their dresses

* * *

"Lambert, you _must_ choose one!" exclaimed Keira, frustration evident on her face.

The witcher lounged on the sofa, jaw set in defiance. "Fuck no," he said evenly. "Told you that I wasn't gonna wear any weird shit."

"This isn't weird, Lambert, it's the current courtly fashion!"

"Exactly my point," he replied.

"I don't know how Ykaterina puts up with you," she complained, gathering up the many drawings done by Ciri's designers.

"For one thing she doesn't tell me what to wear. Don't like any of this shit. Not gonna do it."

Keira gave him a black look and stormed from the room, Lambert smirking at her retreating figure. He knew he was being obstinate, and knew he was purposefully pushing Keira's buttons but sometimes he couldn't help himself. The whole second wedding situation was ridiculous to him. He still wasn't sure why he had given in to it. Probably because she would have given Geralt a hard time about it. Why _that_ even mattered to him now was rather puzzling. He realized he hadn't even talked to Ykaterina about how her feelings on the whole thing. They had both just seemed to accept that Keira would lose her mind about their Ofieri wedding.

Lambert stood up and stretched. He wanted to find his wife but knew she was with her friends outside. Well he would have time to talk to her about things later. For now, his stomach was demanding attention. He was just glad to see his brother's wife out of his hair.

* * *

Ykaterina had been in the garden with her girl friends, beneath a bubble that kept the cool temperatures at bay. Shelba and Lyssa had been excited to learn about their marriage, but then were equally incensed that they had eloped. Ykaterina explained how Keira was turning it into another social event of the year, or trying to anyway, so they would both not be bereft of a wedding party. Keira had chosen to step out of a portal at that exact moment in the conversation.

"Well this is very convenient!" she had exclaimed. "Ykaterina, I suppose these are the ladies we talked about?"

"Yes this is Shelba and Lyssa. I haven't asked them yet however, they just arrived."

"Asked us what?" asked Shelba, her eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Let me introduce Keira Metz-du Haute Bellegarcie," said Ykaterina.

The ladies' eyes widened. "You are the one who brought an end to our infertility!"

Keira nodded. "The very same. Ykaterina here would like to ask you if you would be her attendants at the wedding."

The sorceress professor gave a frustrated little exhale. Keira had the habit of taking over, and had deprived her of asking her friends herself.  It bothered her, but there was nothing to say about it after the fact.  It was the typical Aretuza sorceress attitude: control everything about a given situation. Lyssa and Shelba squealed and heartily accepted.

Keira lay a large book on the table between them. "Here are some of the designs you can choose from for your dresses. I must present Lambert with his choices as well and will return to see how you are faring." Her eyes went to Ykaterina. "Is he inside?"

"Last I saw him he was on the sofa. Probably eating as always!"

Keira had returned to the ladies after her failed attempt with Lambert.

"How on earth do you put up with him?" she asked crossly, sitting down ungracefully in the nearest chair.

Ykaterina grinned. "He gave you a hard time, didn't he!"

"That's an understatement," Keira huffed. "He refused to choose anything. Simply wrinkled up his nose and griped about all of the designs."

"Let me see them," said Ykaterina, holding out her hand for the drawings. She looked them over.

"Keira, none of these are Lambert. I can see why he didn't like any of them. Lambert likes to dress up but he has his own sense of style. Why don't we just let him choose what he wants to wear?"

Keira looked as though her sister had just asked her to kiss a beggar. "You can't be serious! The man would show up to his own wedding wearing his armored jacket if you left him to his own devices!"

"Lambert actually has a great sense of style. But you know there's no point in trying to force him to do anything. It's _Lambert_. He has his own set of rules."

Keira scowled. "I am trying to make this a wonderful event, and he is trying to undermine it at every turn. I am ever so grateful that Geralt is so amiable!"

Ykaterina had to smile at that. Lambert was indeed the most difficult witcher to understand. He was headstrong and opinionated and just wouldn't be bullied. He had to agree to things on his own terms and there was no way Lambert would agree to wearing courtly fashions for _any_ reason.

"Keira, let's just let him do as he pleases, and if it's truly terrible what he chooses then we can worry about it then. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Have _you_ at least found something you like?" Keira asked, addressing the three of them.

Lyssa nodded. "We sure have. But Shelba and I can't agree on the color. We are so different. I'm a redhead and Shelba is like you."

"Show me which dress you've chosen."

Keira was slightly surprised by their choice, but then again none of them ever spent any time at the Empress' court. The dresses were romantic and lacy, a style from several years ago, rather than heavy on the satin which was the modern choice.

"Hmm, I do understand what you are saying. There will no easy answer for this," said Keira. "I shall bring the seamstress with me next time to take all the necessary measurements and we shall discuss it further. Now Ykaterina, have you chosen as well?"

The sorceress professor nodded. Her choice was similar to that of her friends in its romantic, lacy styling, but it was mostly white satin with lace insets, and bell sleeves. "I hope Lambert will like it," she said softly.

"Lambert only has eyes for you, I don't think he sees anything else," said Lyssa wistfully.

"You will be the most beautiful bride," said Shelba.

"It feels odd to me," said Ykaterina. "We're already married after all!"

"But it isn't a real wedding without your best friends!" exclaimed Shelba.

"Or your family," added Keira.

Lyssa sighed. "You are pretty much marrying into the royal family Katia!"

Ykaterina laughed. "Well maybe you will find a prince at the wedding. Keira has invited several courtiers."

Lyssa and Shelba exchanged excited glances. "It's all so wonderful, but really it's fairly useless unless they are sorcerers," said Shelba sadly.

"Or Witchers," added Lyssa. "They will just age out and die on us if not."

"There will be several mages," said Keira. "They are not royalty but do come from noble houses. I shall make a point to introduce you."

The excitement from the two ladies was infectious and Ykaterina actually began to look forward to the event. The four of them laughed and talked for awhile.

"We have to be getting on," said Shelba. "Lyssa and I have a class to prepare for."

“And I must get home to Korin and Geralt,” said Keira.

"I'll go tell Lamby that he can choose his own outfit," said Ykaterina standing.

The three visitors portalled themselves away.

Lambert looked up at his wife as she entered the room. "Don't be mad at me Katie-Kat," he said. "Just couldn't stand any of that shit Keira showed me. Not trying to be a dick or anything. Well...maybe just a little. Not into any of this. Just wanna get it over with."

She sat down and pulled his head into her lap. Stroking his hair she smiled down at him. "Those designs were atrocious and totally not you. I told Keira that you're to choose your own outfit."

Lambert visibly brightened. "No shit? I can wear what I want?"

"No witcher gear," said Ykaterina. "Other than that as long as it's appropriate for a wedding you can wear what you like."

"You're fucking awesome Katie-Kat!"

She bent down and gave him a kiss on his nose. "We knew this would happen. I just want to make it as bearable as possible. I'm already your wife. Everything else doesn't matter."

“You actually want to do this?” he asked.

“I was only going along with it because of Geralt. Keira would hound him to death about it and put him in an awkward situation. I like your brother. I don't want him to have to suffer! Keira is very persuasive. She was raised as a courtier she told me. Politics has been her whole life.”

Lambert snorted lightly. “Fucking sorceresses. No offense Katie-Kat but this is why I never wanted anything to do with them.”

“I'm not offended. I agree with you in fact. I watched the goings on at Aretuza and avoided it like the plague. Most of the sisters were obsessed with court politics. We learned that witchers were neutral, but the sisters were always trying to manipulate them into supporting their causes.”

Lambert nodded. “We are supposed to be neutral and keep it that way, but Geralt's taken sides in conflicts. Gets him in deep shit. Lucky bastard though seems to always land on his feet. Should have been a Cat. Has nine lives too. Can't count the times he should have died but didn't.”

Ykaterina didn't know much about the white wolf aside from what she had picked up from Keira and Geralt themselves. He had led an interesting life, in fact she thought all witchers had many stories to tell. She often had wished that Eskel would have shared more about his life, especially the early years. Lambert had brooked no hesitation in telling her about his adventures. She loved that about him.

Lambert twirled some of her hair around his fingers. "Did I tell you that Geralt is giving us his place in Toussaint for a honeymoon? Said we would like it. Gave me a letter to give his steward down there. Fucking guy has staff in two places. Told me that he saved some monster who turned out to be a cursed woman. She's the cook now. Shit like that only happens to Geralt. He wants to save the world."

"That's wonderful of him! It's ok to want to save the world. It needs saving sometimes. I think we will have fun down there, it's very generous of him to offer it to us."

Lambert gave her a devilish grin. "Doesn't really matter where we are does it? I mean a bed is a bed, or a sofa or a bathtub.., I'll plough you anywhere!"

She blushed. "Lambert!"

"Speaking of ploughing..."

"You are incorrigible. To be honest I'm feeling rather tired and lazy. Maybe we could have a nap after."

Lambert sat up, then stood and pulled her to her feet. "You are describing paradise and I'm all for it!"

 


	63. The Scrying Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira's insistence on locating Eskel sends Ykaterina into a tailspin.

Life resumed its regular rhythm, interspersed with visits from Keira and her seamstress, an abundance of questions on matters Ykaterina and Lambert had no idea about, and discussions on food choices which was the only part of the planning that Lambert was interested in. Ykaterina remained polite, she knew Keira was putting a lot of effort into the preparations and was trying to keep her involved, but truth be told, she truly didn't care. Neither did Lambert. They wished Keira would just see to what was needed using her own discretion. They tried numerous times to indicate that her choices would be fine as neither of them knew the first thing about the tastes of the courtiers and nobles who had been invited.

Lambert was being very secretive about his choice of wedding attire, and Ykaterina could see it bothered Keira deeply. She herself wasn't concerned in the least. She had told Lambert the one rule and knew he would abide by it. Ykaterina liked Lambert's sense of style and he was good at getting himself all cleaned up. It wasn't possible to put Keira's mind at ease over it so she stopped trying. She was tired of all the wedding planning and wished it were all over and done. Especially after Keira's last visit. It had left her raw and vulnerable.

Geralt and Korin had accompanied her, and the boys went off to do their own thing. After ironing out yet more minute details, Keira brought up the one thing Ykaterina had hoped to avoid.

“Ykaterina, has Lambert chosen his second attendant? If he did, he didn't tell Geralt who it was.”

“Yes, its Franz Meinot, from the University. He was the one who hired Lambert initially.”

Keira sighed. “We really should try and find Eskel. It's awful that the boys have not been together for these major life events. Lambert nor Eskel came to our wedding, and really Eskel should be one of Lambert's attendants.”

Ykaterina pretended she was searching in her pantry. Her heart was beating far too fast for comfort and she knew her shaky voice would give her away, so she remained quiet while Keira went on for a few minutes about the bonds of the brothers before Ykaterina felt in control enough to respond.

“Well he needed to ask someone and Franz has been a good friend.”

“That might be true, but I think his brother would be a more logical choice!”

“Have you even asked Lambert if he wants Eskel there? I thought they didn't like each other.” She hoped the words sounded confident. Lambert never talked about his wayward brother much, mostly because she always shut down any attempts he had made.

“Oh those boys will always quarrel,” responded Keira. “It's how they relate. You've seen Lambert and Geralt when they're together. I'm sure Lambert would be delighted to see Eskel again. I had thought to do an advanced scrying spell. If you were to assist me we could have a greater chance at clarity.”

“What if he's dead?” Ykaterina blurted out, a bit too loudly and suddenly.

Keira looked dismayed. “That would be a tragedy. Eskel is a very sweet man. I know he would love to be here for his brother if he knew about the wedding. In fact I'm sure of that.”

Ykaterina swallowed hard. _Oh fates please not this. She's like a dog with a bone! How do I get her off this subject?_

“We should talk to Lambert about it first. This is his wedding too, Keira.”

To her chagrin, the blonde sorceress would not be distracted. “We can do the scrying spell and see if we can even locate him. Then we can speak to Lambert.”

“I have so much to do,” said Ykaterina. “I'm not sure there is enough time for all of this. We may be seeing Tawfiq soon as well, and shouldn't we actually be studying the reversing of the banishment spell? I enjoy helping Lambert but I prefer to know what I'm up against before I do. I've no clear idea on how to proceed with it.” She felt like she was babbling but her nervous energy would give her no quarter. She busied herself pulling this and that out of the pantry and leafing through her recipe books, not seeing a single word on the pages.

Keira gave her what seemed to be a sympathetic smile and began conjuring up the implements for a scrying spell. “Really Ykaterina, Lambert needs to stop telling you scary stories about his brother. I know he can be very uncomplimentary towards Eskel sometimes, but he truly doesn't mean it. They were very close despite their differences. All three of them were. If not for the tragedy of Vesemir's death, they wouldn't have all gone their separate ways. I'm sure you know they wintered at the Kaer every year.”

Ykaterina shrugged. “Yes I know all about it. I also know that life goes on and change happens. Would you let Geralt leave you and Korin all winter to go on benders with his brothers? And when Lambert and I have a child I can't imagine him wanting to be anywhere else but with us. Things change. Maybe Vesemir's death was just a catalyst for much needed progress.”

Keira continued preparing the items. “You do have a point, but even if they no longer wintered at the Kaer, they still could get together sometimes at one of our homes couldn't they?”

Ykaterina's desperation was morphing into irritation. “If Eskel had wanted to do that, why didn't he? What stopped him him from attending your wedding? It was the social event of the season, and you told me yourself that a person would have had to be living under a rock to not have heard about the famous white wolf taking a bride, least of all the famous sorceress who cured the Catriona plague! No, Keira, I think that maybe Eskel doesn't want to socialize with his brothers anymore. Maybe they are a reminder of everything he's lost. He might even blame them for Vesemir's death. You just don't know. This is a selfish idea.”

Keira studied her sister curiously. “It almost sounds like you know a great deal more than you let on.”

“Maybe I do!” Ykaterina said rather harshly, then regretted her words. _Have I said too much?_

Keira smiled. “Lambert is truly fortunate to have such an empathetic wife. I promise that we will speak with your husband before inviting Eskel. I just want to see if we can even find him. Surely there is no harm in _that_ is there?”

What could she say? To continue to try and dissuade Keira would certainly create suspicion. _I have to help her with this,_ she thought miserably. _Fates please let this not work._

Ykaterina had a strong affinity with scrying magic and had indulged herself in scrying Eskel when he had first left. But she had realized that it was nothing but torture. Scrying with no way to affect what you saw was a terrible thing. She was well aware of the kind of life a witcher on the path led. The risk of misadventure hung over their heads constantly. There was always the chance that she would see him dead or dying and be completely helpless. That realization hit her so hard that she swore off scrying him. Too much could go wrong with such a spell, and depending on the practitioner, occasionally the spell would show potential futures or even past events, causing great distress. It had happened to her once, when her first love had left her. Scrying wasn't a tool for fragile hearts. It was also not healthy to hang onto something that needed to be let go of.

“Come Ykaterina, take my hands.”

Keira began softly chanting, and at the appropriate time Ykaterina added her power to her sister's. It was easy for her, scrying someone she knew so well. It should have been harder, had she not known the person they were searching for. If Keira noticed how easily her energy flowed, she didn't speak of it.

The spell activated slowly, the water within the bowl swirling with a purple glow. The color waxed and waned, but little by little the image cleared, the intervals between hazing up growing less and less.

Keira repeated the words of magic, strengthening the spell, bonding her power with Ykaterina's.

“He must be extremely far away,” she said. “Possibly not even on the Continent.”

Before Ykaterina could sigh inwardly with relief, the water cleared. As her eyes fell on the image within, she felt the air sucked from her lungs and she couldn't draw a proper breath.

“There we go,” said Keira. “Now we need to figure out where he is.”

Ykaterina's eyes were riveted to Eskel, who stood near what appeared to be a partially forested cliff overlooking a large body of water. A small row of cottages was visible to the right of him in the distance. The field of view was from behind him, she coukd see his swords in their scabbards on his back. He stood looking out over the water, but then suddenly turned as though someone had called his name, and it appeared that he was looking right at Ykaterina, through her.

_Beautiful perfect boy._

All the old feelings hit her like a landslide. Feelings she thought she had put behind her, feelings she believed to be resolved in her mind and her heart. Seeing those eyes, those magnificent golden eyes filled her mind with remembered kisses and long gazes. She pulled her hands from Keira's and closed her eyes. “I can't do this,” she said weakly, and as she withdrew her power, the image vanished.

“I'm so sorry,” said Keira. “I never stopped to consider that you are not as practiced in your magic as I am. It must have exhausted you. But we know he is alive and had a chance to see him...did you recognize where Eskel was?”

Ykaterina shook her head. _More lies coming up_ , she thought. Her sin bin gleefully gobbled it up.

“I have no idea. I'm sorry.”

But she _did_ know. She knew and remembered the place in the mountains around Skellige, with the charming little cottages where they had spent an entire summer. Surrounded by the incredible vistas of that fair land, the honest, brave, hard working people around them, they had been so in love and she had imprinted that magical time on her heart forever. She wondered why he would have gone back there, of all places to go, where the memories were ever so strong. At least for her. _He_ hadn't wanted her anymore. The place obviously held no special significance to him. Ykaterina felt ill. Her legs were rubbery and her stomach was roiling. She wanted Keira to go away and leave her be. She wanted to curl up in a ball and fade away. Keira appeared not to notice her sister's distress. If she did, she chalked it up to a magical drain.

“Well we at least know he is fine. He looked well. Not at all as scary as Lambert makes him out to be, am I right?”

Ykaterina nodded then turned away, going back to her cookbook in a pretense of preparing for dinner.

“I suppose I should find the boys and head home. Korin will be wanting his supper,” said Keira, waving her hand and clearing away the scrying apparati. “Are you truly sure you didn't recognize the place?”

“I am not very well travelled,” said Ykaterina absently, wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

“Would you like to return with us and join us? Millicent is trying a new recipe today that she has been working on for the better part of the week. We can discuss a few more of the wedding details.”

 _More details?_ Thought Ykaterina. _Does it ever end?_

“Thank you but not tonight,” she said. “I promised Lambert we would have a quiet evening at home. We've both been really busy at the University lately.”

“And how _is_ professor Lambert's new career going?” asked Keira.

“He likes it and his classes are very popular. He prefers it to being out on the path anyway. I can't disagree. I like having him with me.”

Keira smiled. “I am very pleased that you two found each other. Now if that wandering Eskel could find his way back to his family, the wolf brothers would be complete again. It is terribly unfortunate that we didn't recognize his location!"

Ykaterina walked her to the door, and Keira took her leave and went in search of Geralt and Korin.

She had tried to distract herself with her cooking, but the image of Eskel standing on the cliffs of Skellige assaulted her mind and she burst into tears. Lambert found her that way, leaning against the stone facade of the oven, crying pitifully.

He immediately turned her and gathered her into his arms, stroking her hair.

“Katie-Kat, what is it?”

She couldn't reply coherently, instead, single words fell from her lips which Lambert interpreted in his own mind.

“It's this fucking wedding bullshit isn't it! It's all getting way out of hand. What was it this time? More shit about who can't sit next to whom? The pattern on the plates?”

He pulled her to the nearest chair and sat down, dragging her into his lap. “Look Katie-Kat,” he said, turning her tear streaked face to him. “This shit is gonna stop now. No more coming here with questions and problems about this wedding. _She_ wanted to do this so its all on her. All we're doing is getting dressed and showing up. Deal? I'm not having you stress out like this anymore. What a load of crap with these nobles. I should have said fuck no and let Geralt sleep in the bed he made for himself. Not our problem what she does to him.”

Lambert felt the anger inside himself growing. He had no problem sucking it all up if it made his wife happy, but finding the usually amiable Ykaterina in tears this way was too much. He needed to cheer her up.

“I see food here. Food on its way to being made into an awesome meal. What do you say we do this together. Promise I won't fuck around. You tell me what to do. Then after dinner we can sit by the fire and just hang out.”

Ykaterina smiled through her puffy eyes. “Ploughing,” she said.

“Hey, I was trying to be a gentleman and not bring it up but if you say so...most definitely ploughing. Or as they say in the romance novels... _making love.”_ His lopsided grin was so endearing that she couldn't help but kiss him. She loved Lambert with all her heart, and thinking about her reaction to seeing Eskel made her feel deeply guilty. She had considered herself past that situation but the scrying had driven it home pretty hard that she wasn't.

 _I wish I could tell you, Lamby,_ she thought. _But its far too late for that now._

 


	64. Proper Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina's nightmares return, prompting Lambert to put a stop to the wedding stressors. The result is a heart to heart with his sister-in-law Keira that exposes some old pain.

Lambert's ire was raised after Ykaterina's nightmares returned for the second night in a row. She woke up screaming and cried as though her heart would break. He did his best to get her to explain what she was experiencing, but she always said she didn't remember. For something that had flown from memory, it sure seemed to affect her for most of the following day.

She appeared to have put all of that behind her once their relationship had solidified, and he was confused as to what could be causing it to happen again. She always played it off, but Lambert decided that it had to be all of the stress placed on her about the wedding.

His wife was a professor and while she was used to handling lectures in the great hall of the University, she was quiet by nature and preferred small groups. She was introverted and not one to put herself on display. The monstrous event their wedding was turning into was everything that someone like Ykaterina would be mortified of. Putting on a show of sorts in front of a crowd of people she didn't even know.

Lambert had not planned to say anything about it to Keira as she hadn't come around bothering them in a week. However, Ykaterina was at the University when Geralt's wife teleported in and gave him the opportunity.

Lambert was in the kitchen, preparing to heat up some leftovers on the ember bed in the stone oven.

“Hello Lambert,” she said, walking unceremoniously into the kitchen from the back door.

“Just because we don't have a fucking butler doesn't mean you can just walk in whenever you like. What if we were ploughing?”

Keira rolled her eyes and sat down at the kitchen table. “As if I haven't seen _that_ before.”

He smirked at her. “You haven't seen _this_ piece of excellence in action. You missed out there. Bigtime.”

Keira gave him a look of distaste. “You know Lambert, perhaps your memory has dwindled in your old age. It was _you_ who rejected _me_ , not the other way around.”

Lambert poked the embers before putting his pot on the metal grill above it. “Yeah when I figured out that you were using me.”

Keira gave a surprised snort. “Really Lambert? At which point was I ever dishonest with you about what I needed? I told you right after that dreadful battle that I needed a monster killer to harvest some parts. Had you actually thought that I wanted more?”

Lambert shrugged. “I nearly died. It changes a person. Guess I figured I wanted something more then the shit I was handed up til then. Thought we were on the same page for awhile. Thing is, I've learned never to believe a word your kind says. Always saying one thing and meaning another. So I figured the whole monster harvest was a ruse. Seemed to me we were getting closer. Then you told me you had the hots for Geralt. Believed that one though. Half the free world has it bad for him.”

“Do you feel that I led you on? Is that why you left?”

He nodded. “Pretty much. Nothing but a contract without the pay. Didn't want to just plough you for the fun of it. Was done with that. I knew your rep Keira. Every witcher alive does.”

She smiled. “I shall take that as a compliment, Lambert. Are you going to offer me some tea?”

He scowled. “Fuck that. You want it, you can make it. Or are you too high society to take care of your own shit?”

She frowned at him imperiously. “Are you this beastly towards your wife?”

Lambert offered up a short barking laugh. “I treat her like royalty. She doesn't play mind games and lead people on. Most honest person I've ever met.”

He pulled his food off the grill and dropped it onto a plate, then sat down and began to eat.

Keira sighed. “Is Ykaterina upstairs?”

Lambert shook his head and indicated somewhere behind him.

“In the barn?”

He swallowed his mouthful. “At the University. Won't be back til dinner. So you should probably go.”

Keira opened the book she had brought and pulled out several sheets of paper. “I need you to go over these and make sure that they have your meal choices listed correctly. Oh and the seating has been changed slightly because the Baroness of Ainslie is now in negotiations for a wedding between her daughter and the Marquis of Edhelburg.”

Lambert put his utensils down with a hard bang. “Take this shit and go, Keira.”

She blinked. “You _are_ being extremely rude today! I thought we were friends, Lambert!”

He stared at her, his eyes narrowed and his lips tight. “For the most part we are. But this wedding shit is making Katie-Kat sick and anything that bothers her, pisses me off.”

“What?” Keira's expression was nothing short of puzzlement.

“You heard me.”

“Well she most certainly hasn't said anything to me about it!”

Lambert picked up his plate and put it on the counter. “That's because she's too fucking nice. And nice people get walked all over. You know, me and her don't give two shits about your courtiers and their fancy clothing and their politics. The only reason we agreed to this is because we didn't want Geralt taking the heat for us refusing. You railroad over everyone to get what you want. Well that's not gonna fly here anymore.”

Keira blanched. “I'm not that horrible am I? I mean I know I can be rather assertive...”

Lambert laughed and shook his head. “Assertive. Yeah that would be the kid's version of you!”

Keira looked down at her hands a moment. “You know, Lambert, people do change. I admit that I haven't always been the most altruistic person alive. In fact I believe the word _hedonist_ has been used to describe me on more than one occasion. I cannot even deny that. However since Geralt and I were reunited, and I became Korin's mother, I have been seeing things in a different light.”

“Yeah and what would that be?” Lambert was still largely unconvinced that anything out of a Lodge member's mouth could be genuine.

“That my former lifestyle caused more harm than good. That creating willing allies would have been better than manipulating people to do my bidding. Keep in mind that both my mother and grandmother lived in court and I was also brought there from the day I was born. A child knows only as much as it is taught.”

“Bullshit, Keira. My old man ritually beat me and mom. Do you see me doing that to Katie-Kat?”

“You were in that home for what, 5, 6 years? You were raised at Kaer Morhen by Vesemir who was a good man. You were taught the proper way to live.”

Lambert had to laugh at that. “You have no fucking idea do you! Beatings were a regular occurrence at the keep! Might not have been daily but I got beaten enough. As for your _good man_ Vesemir, don't even get me started on that! My point is that violence is all I ever knew. I grew up and stopped that shit.”

Keira gave him an incredulous look. “ _Now_ look who is full of shit! Lambert, your entire life is filled with violence. You murder for a living! How is that stopping it?”

“Monsters aren't people! That includes _any_ asshole who deserves to die. The fuck, really? I gotta explain this to you? Whole different game right there.”

“I never learned how to make friends,” Keira said, her voice lowering. The cold, haughty expression in her eyes had gone. “I wasn't allowed any as a child. When I was sent to Aretuza I learned that the higher your ambitions the more you were respected, and the more you were respected the more control you had over things. Like any person I wished to belong, and the only way I could see to making that happen was if I impressed those around me. Being ostracized as a child for being an underachiever, rejected for not conforming. I just wasn't strong enough to fight it. Can you even understand that? I became what I was in order to survive.”

Lambert said nothing for a long time. He knew little of the world the sorceresses came from. It sounded like it was similar to a witcher's life at the keep but the abuse was emotional rather than physical. All of it meant taking innocent children and twisting them into puppets to do another's bidding. At least some of the sorceresses took control of it. Witchers just succumbed to it.

Keira looked up at him. “Your Ykaterina is very strong. She never cared what anyone thought of her. She had no one to disappoint, no one to impress. I knew many girls like that. I envied them that freedom. Lambert...” she paused, her eyes searching his face. “I'm sorry that I hurt you...if indeed that is what I did.”

He turned around and poured two glasses of white wolf. Bringing her one, he sat down. “After that fucking nightmare with the wild hunt I thought it was like a second chance. Never got that close to death before. I mean I always see a way out of anything I get into. Not that time. I was completely and truly fucked. You saved my ass. For some weird reason I thought it meant something. When you asked me to go with you, I was pretty pleased about it. Sure, at first I agreed because I felt I owed you, but we were on the road for what, four months or something? Really cared about you. Thought we could have made a go of it.”

“I _am_ sorry,” she said again. “I always loved Geralt. But...I felt that I needed to...offer myself in exchange for your services. I had nothing back then. I _was_ nothing. A prostitute gets paid for her work. I just gave myself away most of the time. My body was my currency.”

“Is that what the fuck that was? All those times you were affectionate with me? Just a form of payment?”

She nodded wordlessly.

“And there I was thinking you wanted to be with me. It hit me pretty hard when you told me about Geralt. Lived in those whoresons' shadow my whole adult life.”

“What do you mean, Lambert?”

“Those two always got the attention. I was always the tag along, the 5th wagon wheel. Even at the brothels those two always got the women first. No one ever chose me. Til I met Katie-Kat.”

“I wonder why we never had this talk before,” Keira mused.

“Because you were a manipulative bitch and I was a huge asshole, that's why. Anyway. Feels good to get all that shit out.”

“Are we proper friends now, Lambert? No pretenses between us?”

He grinned slightly. “Yeah, it's all good. Funny how keeping things in fucks us up so hard.”

Keira nodded in agreement and they drank their mead in silence for a few minutes until the sorceress asked him “What did you mean when you said the wedding situation was making Ykaterina sick?”

Lambert stood up and leaned against the counter, arms crossed, expression appraising. He didn't know if his wife would want her private situation discussed. He figured probably not.

“All this stress over shit she could care less about is fragging her. Can't focus on her job. So it's gotta stop. Look, this was your idea, it doesn't change our lives in any way if we do it or don't do it. So you handle it. We don't care who sits with whom or who wants to eat what food. Just make sure I get a good heaping plateful of it. You tell us where to go and what time and give Katie-Kat and the ladies' their dresses.”

“I thought you would both like to be involved. Lambert, I never meant to cause Ykaterina such unhappiness with this. I truly want it to be a memorable day for you. I consider both of you family.”

Lambert nodded.

“I shall see to the rest of the preparations,” said Keira. “But there is one thing that I cannot handle and that is your wedding gifts. Have you decided what to give Ykaterina?”

Lambert raised his eyebrows. “Huh? What gift?”

Keira sighed. She should have known the witcher would have no idea. “It is customary for the bride and groom to give one another a gift. Something meaningful.”

Lambert looked disconsolate. “The fuck? No one mentioned this to me. Ever. Does _she_ know about it?” If she didn't he would be off the hook. But he was to have no such luck.

“She most certainly does.” Keira looked at him smugly.

“Well I'll figure it out. But neither of us is having anything more to do with all this other bullshit. And don't push my fucking buttons. You sorceresses make a career out of doing that.”

“Your wife is a sorceress. Or had you forgotten?”

“She's nothing like the Lodge of Scary Bitches. Can't believe I was drunk enough to actually wanna invite them to our party that time. Dodged an arrow there.”

Keira rolled her eyes. “As if any self-respecting woman would have accepted that invitation.”

“Hey, the girls over at the Passiflora would have jumped at the chance to spend the night with the original ploughmaster!”

“I did say self-respecting didn't I? Lambert you are positively a dog. I won't repeat this conversation to Ykaterina.” She stood up and gathered her book back together.

“You know, she would probably laugh. My wife has never tried to change me. She's a once in a lifetime girl. That's why I'm looking out for her and putting a stop to this shit.”

“I understand, Lambert. Any message for Geralt?”

Lambert smirked. “Yeah. Tell the old wolf that I'm gonna look leagues better than he did at his wedding.”

Keira gave him a bland look. “I sincerely doubt that. Good day, Lambert.”

He gave a mock salute as she teleported herself away.

 


	65. Amira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witchers and their wives meet up with Tawfiq and difficult decisions must be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR READERS: it became evident to me that I had not done proper justice to this story with this chapter. It fell very short of the standard I set for myself and has now been edited and completed.
> 
> Edit 1 completed: Korin acts out at the dinner table!
> 
> Edit 2 completed: the ladies have a chat and a bit of life in Aretuza is revealed.
> 
> Edit 3 completed: the ritual expanded.

* * *

Tawfiq arrived one stormy spring day, bearing gifts from the House of Nejem. He had not been to the Continent in so long that everything was new and exciting to him. He was happy to see Lambert and Ykaterina again, and was enthralled by the incredible House of Bellegarcie. Keira assigned a valet to him, mostly to stop him from getting lost in the house or wandering off into the city.

He had settled into his room, and begged to see the painting.

“You told him that none of this might work?” Lambert asked Keira.

“No, I will let him see his wife, and not destroy any possibilities for him just yet. Geralt and I have been discussing it, and I have asked a former Lodge member to assist with the spell should Tawfiq decide to go ahead with it.”

Lambert frowned. “You need three sorceresses? Feels like a party I want _no_ part of.”

“The truth is, Ykaterina's magic is not as accomplished as it needs to be for such a difficult and potentially dangerous undertaking. She is an academic, not a mage. The sister I spoke of is Margarita Laux-Antille. Do you know her? She was the one who ran Aretuza.”

Lambert shrugged. “I keep the hell away from you sorceresses remember? Not sure that Katie-Kat will be impressed at seeing someone from that place.”

Keira frowned slightly. “She has never mentioned that she disliked her time there, only that she preferred academia as a life path. Rita is not an unkind person, she never has been. No one disliked her.” She gave Lambert an appraising once over. "I'm actually surprised you don't know her. She has been called one of the most beautiful women in the world. Next me me of course."

Lambert made a face. "Don't give a shit. Still a sorceress."

Ykaterina joined them, and Lambert immediately enfolded her into his arms. “Hey Katie-Kat. Everything ok?”

She gave him a puzzled glance. “Of course, why wouldn't it be? I was playing with Korin. Geralt is speaking with Tawfiq. I don't know if he is telling him about the ritual or if they are just looking at the painting. I just want to decide if we're going to do this. I've read every book I could get my hands on regarding this sort of spell. It's an odd one. Not a curse but neither does it fall under a run of the mill spell.”

Keira nodded. “That is what is making it so difficult for me as well. I've got no idea what is going to happen and nothing I have researched has given any clarity. If he goes along with it, there is no way to predict the outcome. Ykaterina, do you remember Margarita Laux-Antille?”

Ykaterina's eyes widened and she nodded. “The headmistress of Aretuza? Of course I remember her! She was always very kind and soft-spoken. She took the fear away from my being there when I first arrived. I was always grateful for that.”

Keira looked at Lambert smugly. “Well I have asked her here to assist us if we proceed.”

Ykaterina smiled. “It will be nice to see her again. Aside from Shelba and Lyssa, I've not seen a single other person from my time there.”

Lambert realized that he still didn't know everything about his wife. She surprised him every day with something new, and he liked it. He wondered if that was true of every relationship. He also wondered if the reason people ended them was because there was nothing new to discover. _No, can't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else,_ he thought, giving her another squeeze. He suddenly wanted to be alone with her.

“We got some time before dinner. Let's go for a walk Katie-Kat,” he suggested.

She smiled up at him and let him lead her away.

The moment they were out of sight, Lambert pulled her tightly to him in a darkened alcove and crushed her lips with his. “I lied. Don't want to walk. Let's go to our room. Or go home.”

Ykaterina laughed softly. “If we go home we won't hear the dinner announcement!”

“Room it is then,” said Lambert, struggling with releasing her, not wanting to stop exploring her mouth with his own. “Or we can just plough right here, standing in this corner.”

She giggled, and he picked her up, holding her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his hips. “As much as I would love to, I'm not too keen on someone catching us!”

“A little danger can heighten the excitement!”

“Lamby, I can't imagine your excitement being _able_ to get any higher!”

He placed her gently on the ground with a frustrated grunt and she took his hand, running with him up to their room.

* * *

 

Dinner was a melancholy affair. Tawfiq was presented with the options available to him, and had to make a decision.

“No matter what you decide,” said Geralt. “The painting is yours. Can take it back with you.”

“Much respect I give you,” answered the artist humbly. He turned to Lambert. “Storied One, your opinion on this matter, what might it be?”

Lambert took another bite of his meal and chewed thoughtfully. “Well, I would rather have one day with the woman I love, then a lifetime of just looking at a picture. If I was her, I would rather take the chance to get out then spend eternity trapped and alone. Sounds like hell. Wouldn't put someone I love through that. It's torture and it's bullshit to keep it up.”

“Lambert!” exclaimed Keira. “Some compassion would be appropriate here!”

Lambert shrugged. “Hey he asked for my opinion. Some _truth_ is appropriate here. Why are we dancing around the issue?”

Ykaterina gave her husband a small smile. “Lambert is right. We really need to move forward with this. Tawfiq, there are no guarantees but you need to end this one way or another. Not just for Amira, but for you as well. You know her. We don't. What would _she_ want, now that there are options available.”

The artist sat quietly, picking at his food and moving it around on the plate but eating very little. Millicent had prepared some Ofieri dishes but Tawfiq's emotional state had his stomach in knots. He had sat with Geralt and his painting for hours and seen only a far away suggestion of Amira. Ykaterina had hoped that he would have seen her in portrait form the way she and Lambert had, but even the slightest glimpse of her encouraged and comforted him.

Korin sat beside Ykaterina and she entertained him while he ate. The little boy's magical aptitude had grown by leaps and bounds just as he had. At nearly three years old, his vocabulary had increased and he was turning into quite the little gentleman. Keira's noble influence was evident in Korin's upbringing but there was also a wild side that was clearly Geralt's doing. Ykaterina knew that the witcher allowed the child many liberties that his wife would not approve of. One of these was the use of certain words as Ykaterina soon experienced.

"Is that good, Korin?" she asked him as he put a mouthful of peas in his mouth. His little face wrinkled up and he spat them out all over his plate. He looked up at her, shaking his head and wiping at his mouth. "No!" he cried. "Tastes like shit!"

Everyone froze and looked at the little boy in shock. Keira was mortified. Lambert's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows, then started laughing. Korin, feeling rewarded by his eloquent outburst, squealed with glee and picked up a handful of potatoes and chewed peas and whipped it at Lambert. It didn't quite reach it's intended target and splattered on the table.

"Korin!" cried Keira in dismay.

"Whoa my man!" exclaimed Lambert, still amused. "That's not cool! Now you gotta clean it up!"

Korin stared at him, a half smile still on his face.

"Go on," said Lambert, indicating the mess. "Clean it up!"

"It sucks!" cried Korin, beginning to pout in a perfect imitation of Geralt. His father looked sternly at his son. "Do what Lambert tells you," he said.

Korin held his hands out and focused, then spoke a string of words. The food he had thrown, along with his plate, disappeared. He looked at his mother for approval.

"I'm a good boy!" 

She shook her head. "You did a naughty thing and said bad words. There won't be any cookies for you tonight!"

Korin's lower lip quivered and he began to wail. Ykaterina turned to him and he held his arms out to her. "Meow!" he cried and sobbed into her shoulder as she held him.

Keira looked apologetically at Tawfiq. "I am very sorry for this," she said. "My son is usually very well behaved. However," she gave an evil eye to her husband and her brother-in-law. "When he spends time with witchers, he becomes very colorful in his choice of words!"

Tawfiq smiled. "For apologies there is no need. A great delight is a child!"

Lambert watched his wife as she comforted Korin. _You are going to be an amazing mother Katie-Kat,_ he thought, and for a moment he allowed himself to imagine her holding their baby. _She hasn't decided on that yet,_ he reminded himself. _Be patient Lambert._

Aside from some small talk, there was no serious conversing for the rest of the meal, even Lambert remained reflectively quiet. He had made his feelings known on the subject of the decursing and now it was up to the artist. He had been suspicious of the entire situation from the first day Tawfiq had told his story. But he could admit, begrudgingly, that he had been wrong before. This might turn out to be one of those times. Deep down inside he hoped so. Happy endings in real were rare.

Davram and the staff had cleared the table, dessert had been consumed and the wine had been finished.

“To free her, I would like to do,” said Tawfiq softly, his face filled with sadness, his entire body language one of defeat. “For her, will I take the risk.”

Keira nodded. “I will summon one of my sisters to assist. She will come in the morning and we will do what must be done.”

“Do I need to be a part of this?” asked Lambert. “Geralt is the decursing expert.”

Tawfiq faced the younger witcher. “To be there I would wish it. A friend to me you have been, Storied One.”

Lambert's lips twitched slightly and Ykaterina lay a hand on his arm and smiled. She loved seeing the changes in her husband, which taught him that not everyone reviled witchers.

“Could use you just in case,” said Geralt to his brother. “Never know with these things.”

“Alright so who is actually going to do this...thing?” Lambert asked, mindful of his choice of words around Korin. “Geralt? Or is this a sorceress thing? Gotta know what to expect and what you want me to do.”

“It involves all of us,” answered Keira. “I will be controlling the time aspect, the rift if you will. Geralt will be decursing, if we can even call it that. But because holding the rift open so to speak, is difficult, I need Ykaterina and Rita to assist me. Lambert you will need to help Geralt should it be required. I don't suspect as much but you need to be there regardless.”

“Alright,” he said.

“Get a good night's sleep,” said Keira. “It will be a difficult day tomorrow.”

“Well damn,” quipped Lambert. “Here I was thinking that Geralt and I could show Tawfiq how we party on the Continent.”

Keira rolled her eyes. “Do what you wish but leave my megascope _and_ my clothes alone, Lambert!”

“Don't need yours. Katie-Kat has better stuff.”

Ykaterina wrinkled up her nose. “You are so not wearing my clothing Lambert. Why do you have to be so weird?”

He laughed and pulled her close to him. “Bedtime Katie-Kat. You need to be tucked in with a Lamby blanket on top of you!”

Keira gave him a look of disgust. “Could you at least make the effort to have some class in front of guests, Lambert? Would that be such a stretch for you?”

“Oh come on! Tawfiq here is older than all of us. He knows about ploughing!” Lambert scooped Ykaterina up in his arms, and carried her off to their room.

"Pow-ing!" exclaimed Korin. "When you do dis!" He proceeded to grab his mother's face and plant little kisses on it.

"How on earth would you have learned that?" asked Keira.

Korin pointed in the direction Lambert and Ykaterina had gone. "Yamby bank-et pow-ing!"  Then he looked at his father. "Daddy pow-ing wit mommy in Korin's room!"

Keira's expression was priceless and Geralt's face split into a grin. "The walls have eyes, Keira!"

Keira gave a heavy sigh. “Tawfiq I am truly sorry for the way my brother-in-law _and_ my son have behaved.”

The Ofieri gave a soft laugh. “To enjoy life with open honesty, is the way with the Storied One. Offended I am not, but of his great love I am envious.”

“Fates willing you will have your love with you once more,” said Keira sympathetically. “I wish I could promise you a deserving end to your story but I can't.”

“That you would try is a great blessing to me,” he responded and bowed before her and Geralt before taking his leave for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 

Ykaterina was delighted to see Margarita again. The former headmistress of the famed sorceress academy at Aretuza stepped from a portal wearing a low cut gold and green dress, her long golden blonde curls hanging loosely down her back and around her face. Her eyes still held the same curiosity and kindness that Ykaterina always remembered, but there were new lines around them that spoke of the sorrow and horrors she had experienced as well. 

Margarita was overjoyed that another of her students had survived the culling, and she embraced Ykaterina as she would a long lost friend. The professor was surprised by this. Of the thousands of girls to have attended the school over the years, she didn't consider herself particularly noteworthy.

"My dear, I remember you very well," said Margarita as the ladies settled into Keira's sitting room under the guise of preparing for the ritual. "You were one of the few who came to us with such flawless natural beauty, we were most envious of you. And you had no idea how stunning you were, and still are."

Keira raised her eyebrows. "Rita, do you mean to say that Ykaterina is not under the influence of the glamors?"

Margarita nodded. "Yes. Aside from the lack of aging, there are no illusions upon this lamb."

The blonde sorceress stared at her sister. It was a widely known and accepted fact that the academy only accepted girls into their ranks who were less than desirable to the world at large. Those whom nature had cursed with deformities and ill health, who had very little prospects for a decent life. They were taken and molded into someone new, their defects corrected, their psyches bolstered. But the abuse many had suffered couldn't be erased and what was unleashed on the world was often a vindictive, vengeful beauty with the angry eyes of a rejected child. Their hearts were often cold but their ambitions white hot.

There were exceptions as always, many maligned girls were so deeply grateful at being spared from their ugliness. Ykaterina's two best friends were an example. Shelba had been born with a twisted club foot and withered arm. She longed her entire childhood to be able to dance. When she was accepted at Aretuza, and her deformities fixed, Shelba had become an accomplished ballerina and everyone believed she would join the Novigrad Dance Company as their prima. Shelba had surprised them all by choosing to study literature and become a professor instead. She believed that her love of dance would be compromised by making it a career. She wanted to help others, her gentle, grateful nature encouraging many rural folks to appreciate the joys of literacy.

Lyssa had been the last child in a family of 14. She had been weak and sickly with asthma and terrible skin conditions. She suffered endlessly and became a dirty little secret to her family. Hidden away in a back room, her siblings were forbidden from interacting with her lest they catch her misfortune. It had been a well meaning cousin who suggested Aretuza and in the dark of night the unhappy little girl was shipped off. Lyssa had studied at the school of medicine and became a physician but her love for architecture saw her alter that life path after a few years and become a professor like her friends.

Ykaterina had been encumbered by loss and abandonment, but had been unfettered by infirmity and had clear academic goals from the very start. Her keen intelligence and natural beauty had caused some resentment but her lack of self awareness was endearing and she had sailed through her academy years happily enough. Margarita had pitied the little orphan and sheltered her as best she could during the first few years.

"I know so little about Ykaterina," mused Keira. "But time is something we have so much of and Lambert and Geralt have grown much closer in recent years so we will be seeing each other frequently, especially when Korin gets his first cousin!"

Margarita turned with a smile to Ykaterina. "You are with child?"

Ykaterina shook her head quickly. "Oh, no...no. Not yet. Not for awhile I should think."

"It would be tomorrow if Lambert has his way," said Keira.

Ykaterina blushed and looked down into her glass.

"Witchers have a knack for asserting themselves and getting their way," said Margarita. "I'm not surprised that Keira captured her pretty witcher but I always believed you would end up with a sorcerer, Ykaterina."

"Why is that?" she asked. "I was never really that interested in magic."

"Your intelligence and curiosity," responded Margarita. "It's known that the witchers aren't trained in academia. I felt you would seek a partner with qualities similar to yourself."

There it was, the stereotyping of witchers that the world at large held. "That is exactly why Lambert and I are so wonderful together. He is very intelligent and curious! Did you know he has an eidetic memory and teaches at the University? There are, and were, probably many like him. But they were ostrasized and maligned by society while being begrudgingly needed, dying horribly defending us all from monsters. Forced into a life they didn't want and hated for it regardless!" Her voice was edged with sharp emotion.

Margarita reached for her hand and squeezed it apologetically. "Oh lamb, I certainly didn't mean to imply that your witcher was substandard in any way! I've never formally met him, but I see he is very fortunate to have your love. As a teacher he is far safer than he would be out in the world."

Ykaterina sighed. "I'm sorry. I got a bit agitated there. It's just that Lambert hasn't had a happy life, but he has choices now and I'm proud of him for being strong enough to rise above his past."

"You know," said Keira. "Geralt always said a witcher never dies in his own bed. I think that's a bit of a sin. I think they should definitely die doing what they are best at." She raised her glass, a sultry, knowing look in her green eyes. 

Ykaterina blushed again.

Margarita laughed. "It's been a long while since a witcher graced my bedchamber! I do recall that killing monsters isn't their only skill!"

They clinked their glasses together. "I suppose we have kept up the illusion of preparation long enough," sighed Keira. "Shall we return to the study before the boys become inebriated and get into our closets?"

That brought a giggle out of the ladies and they stood, smoothing their dresses and heading back downstairs. 

* * *

 

The Ofieri artist was clearly nervous. He wanted so badly to be excited but knew that it might be grossly misplaced. He realized that after all the years apart, his and Amira's story was coming to an end. It might be a happy ending, or it might be a tragedy but he recognized the need to let go. As beautiful as the years of hopeful living had been, it was not a permanent fix.

There was no lack of compassion for him as the ritual was prepared. Tawfiq stood, gazing at the painting with longing, wishing to see her once more, lest it fail and she be lost to him completely. Ykaterina, standing in a far off corner of the library watching him, couldn't imagine suffering something so tragic. If anything were to happen to Lambert she would be beside herself. She believed she would die of a broken heart, as dramatic as that might sound.

“Hey Katie-Kat,” said Lambert coming up and embracing her gently. “Want all this drama over and done with. Tired of it. Just need to get back to our life already."

Ykaterina wrapped her arms around his waist. “So am I Lamby. I'm tired too. It will be nice to escape to Toussaint and just be the two of us. I had thought about going back on the road again like I was when we met, during the next break.”

Lambert kissed her forehead. “Kinda hard to do if we have a little one. You thought about that any more?”

She sighed. “Lambert, I thought you understood my feelings on this.”

He frowned slightly. “Yeah. Just figured you know all there is about me by now. Nothing secretive about _this_ guy.”

Ykaterina nodded and released him, going to the settee and sitting down, picking up a book from the table and feigning sudden interest in it. She knew it was unfair to Lambert to avoid the subject. How long did she truly feel she needed to wait? What was she waiting for? She had married him and that meant she loved and trusted him enough to share her life. Her witcher wanted a family like his brother had. She did want to have a child, but it was a pretty big decision and there was still so much chaos in their life. _After this event of Keira's we can talk about it Lamby,_  she told him silently.

Lambert watched her for a few moments, unsure whether to go to her or let her have some space. His wife still had insecurities that he blamed on her past relationship. _Fuck but I'd like to burn that whole thing from her memory._

“So are we doing this thing?” he asked loudly, more for himself in an attempt to get his mind off his frustration, than for a desire to begin.

“Lambert, always in such a rush,” said Keira wryly.

“Well unlike some, Katie-Kat and I have shit to do at home.”

He gave Geralt the finger as his brother smirked.

It was another hour before everything was prepared and they took their places.

The ritual wasn't easy. Margarita had to do more than she thought she would have had to and even Ykaterina had to use her own power to strengthen the rift.

The portrait levitated from it's stand and turned slowly in mid air, a soft blue light emanating from it. The color began to fade and Keira called to her sisters to draw more power. 

The witcher brothers stood in a summoning circle with magic runes carved into stones adorning the outside. Tawfiq himself had created and imbued them in Ofier. Candles were placed in a circle around a few personal items that had belonged to Amira. Geralt lit the candles with Ignii and began reciting the words that would unravel the spell. The light flickered and wavered. "Lambert, keep those candles lit," ordered Geralt. A wind would sweep through every few minutes and the younger witcher had to relight them several times. 

Geralt was brilliant, having seen him do his part Ykaterina realized his reputation was not built on words alone, his unwavering focus was impressive.  Tawfiq's original banishment spell had been powerful, created in a different way than the Aretuza sorceresses and the witchers had been taught. Old words of magic, although long forgotten, still had great potency and were resistant to let go. Lambert had to join in the recitation, and Tawfiq was required to recite in the ancient tongue.

The decursing that Lambert had done in Ofieri had been violent and frightening. The reversal of the banishment was a different matter. It was more like undoing a complicated piece of knitting stitch by stitch.

Tawfiq's task was to draw Amira out of the painting, as it was he who had placed her there. He had to summon her spirit, and she had to be willing to rejoin with a corporeal body and be essentially drawn through time and space. However he was also assisting with the unravelling.

"Ykaterina!" called out Keira. "Do you remember Grissolm's Adjunct to Transphasic Injunctions?"

"I think so!" 

"The fourth adjunct! Recite it now!"

Ykaterina scoured her memory and began speaking, hoping she correctly pronounced each magical word. The picture began to undulate as though made of water. Something reached out from it, then receded, then reached out again. A wind whipped up, extinguishing the candles, and scattering the runes.

"Fuck, I can't keep them lit!" cried Lambert.

"Ykaterina!" Called Keira. "Help us hold the rift!"

She abandoned the recitation and turned her focus back to her sisters.

"Amira!" Shouted Tawfiq, running to the painting and reaching out to it. The figure of his wife pulsed, alternating between corporeal and ethereal. He yelled in Ofieri and there was a screeching, wailing sound from all around them. Suddenly Tawfiq stumbled backwards clutching a bundle of blue silk and raven hair and tumbled to the ground.

The din stopped dead. The silence was deafening

The artist lay on the floor, holding a confused and frightened Amira. She cried out his name as her vision and mind cleared, and clung to him for dear life, speaking in Ofieri and crying. Geralt and Lambert drew their silver swords, in case things weren't what they seemed. Tawfiq did his best to comfort the hysterical Amira. Ykaterina caught a few words but he spoke too quickly in an unfamilliar dialect. Finally Amira had calmed enough to listen to her husband.

Keira, Margarita and Ykaterina were still holding the rift. “Tawfiq, we cannot hold this forever," called out Keira. “When we let go, she may die. Please tell her what you wish her to know.” Keira wished the odds were better in his favor, but there was no way to predict the outcome.

Ykaterina blinked back tears as she watched Tawfiq speak softly to his wife, holding her hands as they sat on the floor, her expression going from confusion, to joy, to fear and sadness. Amira shook her head quickly, crying _no, no, no_ and holding Tawfiq's face, kissing him over and over.

Amira then got to her feet and looked around her almost frantically, bowing to each and every person in the room, repeating a string of words almost begging and entreating. Tawfiq turned her around to face him.

“What is she saying?” asked Lambert softly, standing close to his wife. 

“I don't really know,” Ykaterina admitted. “It sounds like she's begging us to not let her die." Her voice quivered and she forced herself to focus on the rift. 

"Fuck that's brutal," whispered Lambert.

The artist took his wife's face in his hands and kissed her. Then he held her tight. “To release the spell, you must. Ready we are.”

The air in the room changed as first Ykaterina, then Margarita released their power, and Keira slowly closed the rift they had created. Everyone waited with bated breath to see what the outcome would be. There was a sudden hissing, a popping sound and then silence.

Amira looked up at Tawfiq and spoke.

Ykaterina looked at Lambert. He had a grin on his face. “Looks like it worked,” he said.

Keira and Margarita watched the couple for a few minutes. “Tawfiq,” said Keira gently. “We don't really know the outcome. Amira is alive and well for now, but we talked about this. She may die later, or tomorrow or not at all. Enjoy the time you have.”

“This way, is it not for all of us?” the artist asked softly. “We know not when our journey here ends, to enjoy each day is a blessing.”

“You are right,” said Ykaterina with a smile.

* * *

 

They watched and waved as the couple boarded a small merchant ship back to their homeland. They had stayed for a few days but had not wanted to wait to resume their lives for as long as they would be blessed with it. Amira had desperately wanted to see her home again and set her feet on real Ofieri soil.

The day she had been freed, Amira was given a celebratory dinner. She had to speak through Tawfiq, as she had no knowledge at all of any different languages. The Ofieri woman was so lovely and soft spoken. Her eyes were riveted to her husband and she often reached out and touched him. She was gracious and grateful and demure; she did not meet Lambert or Geralt's eyes when they spoke. They were strange men to her, and in the old ways looking into someone's eyes was considered intimate, and a married woman did not treat strange men with intimacy. Tawfiq tried to explain to her that things had changed, that she had been away a long time, but Amira was not able to process the information. She truly wanted to go home.

Keira did her best to make her guests' stay a pleasant one. She even endeavored to learn some if the ancient tongue. This delighted Amira and all of them managed to learn a few phrases. Even Lambert. The garden was a source of delight, and Amira fell in love with Korin. Because they were both mages they had accepted their infertility. But Keira explained that that was a thing of the past. The joy of this knowledge was infectious and even Geralt had a smile on his face.

After three days, a ship arrived at the docks. It was a small merchant vessel picking up souces and textikes 

Luckily there were always ships on the Continent ready to accept coin for a passage. Amira had expressed her gratitude once more, bowing to the witchers, but taking the ladies' hands and kissing them on both cheeks.

Tawfiq gladly parted with his painting. He requested that Geralt and Keira keep it as a reminder of their friendship. He told them that _their_ home would always be open to all of them should they ever desire to visit Ofier again.

Lambert, of course, had to add that he would not be going near a ship for a very long time. Ykaterina asked Tawfiq to write to her and let her know how things were going, and to give her greetings to Maadi and his family and little Akeem.

As the ship pulled away, Keira linked her arm with Ykaterina's. "Well now that all of this is behind us, we can concentrate on filling in the details of your wedding!"

Lambert put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "There's no _we_ in this deal Keira," he said. "It's all you, remember? Just tell us when and where."

"I do remember our talk Lambert, but Ykaterina does have a dress fitting to attend, as do her attendants. I am trusting that you are handling your end of things with Geralt and Franz?"

"Yeah yeah," he said. "All done ages ago. I'm a guy. Doesn't take me a month to pick out clothing." He didn't want to discuss the fact that the issue of the wedding gift he was to present to Ykaterina had as of yet not been dealt with.  He had an idea, and a great one at that but it was turning out to be a larger venture then he had bargained for.

Kissing the top of her head, Lambert suggested that it was time for them to head home. He was finished socializing and wanted the peace and quiet of their little farmhouse. At least until class the following day. Ykaterina bade Keira and Geralt goodbye and portalled home.

 


	66. Rowena's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert shares an emotional memory with his wife.

* * *

Ykaterina returned to their little farmhouse after a dress fitting. She sighed and took her coat and shoes off, smiling at Lambert who sat at the table with a few books open, ink and quill beside them. He looked comfortable and happy and it made her smile. Life was simple and gentle and they loved it.

“That's a gorgeous smile Katie-Kat,” he said, returning one. “Would have thought you'd be a bit irritated from today.”

She draped over him from behind, kissing his neck, ear and cheek. He turned to meet her lips with his. “Need a proper kiss,” he said.

“You taste like White Wolf,” grinned Ykaterina sitting at the table with him.

“You taste like spearmint. What's that all about?”

She laughed. “I was nibbling on some leaves. There is a lovely patch of it growing just outside the horse's fence line. It's where my portal let out today. I had meant to pick some before I left and casting from there was like a reminder. They aren't quite ready for harvesting yet.”

He carefully closed his ink and books and put them in his satchel. “You plant that?”

“No it's wild growing. I've been trying to take an inventory of all the herbs growing around here. There are quite a few. I'd like to use them to stock my little apothecary. Nicer than buying them.”

“More work if you ask me!”

Ykaterina shrugged. “I enjoy herbalism. I don't mind the work. So anyway Keira was telling me about some drama at court. Some so-and-so said something to someone else and it blew out of proportion. Now they are apparently uninvited to our wedding.”

“Don't give a shit,” he said pointedly. “What was said anyway?”

Ykaterina shook her head. “I avoided asking that question. It was something political that went against the flavor of the month. Next month they will be back and someone else will be in the doghouse howling at the moon.”

“And this is exactly why I would never want to be a noble,” said Lambert. He stood up and reached for her hand, leading her to the living room to sit by the fire. “Too much noise and drama around them. Always some shit going on they need to deal with. Politics. Fucking sucks.”

“Oddly enough, Geralt seems fine with it.”

“Geralt.” Lambert snorted. “I told you about him. Always liked to poke the hive. Always.”

“But by comparison this is a quiet life for him. No more days on the road, no more uncertainty and no more danger worse then a disagreement on politics. At least in this modern time.”

“Yeah,” agreed Lambert. “I just think every witcher needs to settle their shit down after awhile. Can't figure how Vesemir did it, fighting to his dying day. I never wanted that shit from day one. Glad I'm out of it now. Wonder if maybe Eskel found a way off the path too.” He thought about that for a moment. “On second thought probably not. Never seemed to want more than that life. Fuck that.”

Ykaterina remained quiet, letting him expire that train of thought.

“Keira asked me if I wanted her to find him,” he suddenly said after moments of silence.

She swallowed. He was still not done with Eskel. “Do you?” she asked, genuinely curious, hoping to just move the subject to extinction.

“Don't give a shit,” answered Lambert.

“I'm sure Keira didn't accept that as a response.”

“She sure didn't. I told her straight up. We were close 80 years ago for a little while. Haven't seen him since after that battle at the keep. She knows this shit but gets ideas in her head on how things are supposed to be. Think she still has a bug in her ear that me and Eskel weren't at their wedding.”

Ykaterina nodded. “This is how it is with nobility. They have protocols to live by. I don't care for it much either Lamby, but was Geralt upset that you didn't show up?”

“No. Witchers are lone wolves. We were an exception to begin with that we travelled together for any length of time. When you leave the school, you leave on your own and learn to live or die trying. There's no buddy system. Fact that we came together at the keep for years every winter was fucked up enough.”

“But you did it regardless,” Ykaterina said, tracing patterns on the back of his hand with her finger. “You must have enjoyed the company of your brothers.”

Lambert gave a half shrug. “Guess so. Crossing the pass was a huge bitch if you didn't get there before the snow started. Was one year about 25 years ago that I nearly got stuck there. Horse I had at that time refused to walk into the deep stuff. Had to let her go to decide to follow me or go off on her own. That sucked.”

“What did she do?”

“Took off back the way we came, but showed up outside the keep a few days later after the storm. Didn't have an issue with her after that. She made her choice. But fuck, making that crossing in waist deep snow that kept falling was brutal. Never did that again. Came up early after that.”

Ykaterina loved hearing about his earlier years. It was something wonderful about Lambert that Eskel never did: talk about himself and his life. “So what made you show up late anyway?”

Lambert grinned. “White Gull. Copious amounts of it. Stayed too long in that town gambling and drinking and...” He stopped suddenly.

She rolled her eyes. “Ploughing. You can say it, Lambert. I don't need to be protected from hearing about your former life. I consider it all experience. So you would be amazing at it when you met me.”

He nuzzled her neck, his prickly beard making her curl up. “So am I?” he asked. “Am I amazing at it?”

“At the risk of swelling up that ego of yours even more, yes. Yes you are amazing at it.”

He puffed out his chest as he sat up. “Then it was all worth it.”

“Am I any good at it?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he answered. “It's different with you. I love you. When we got around to it it was definitely a whole new world for me. Ploughing is one thing, but when you do it with someone you're into...yeah, it's really good. Wouldn't trade what we have for anything Katie-Kat. Nothing at all.”

Lambert flopped over, laying with his head in her lap. She began to stroke his hair gently.

“Keira gave it up at least,” said Lambert. “On the issue of Eskel I mean. She say anything to you about it?”

Ykaterina sighed inwardly. “Yes she made me assist her with a scrying spell.”

Lambert looked surprised. “No shit! Did you find his sorry ass?”

“Yes but we had no idea where he was and I had insisted she talk to you first before going further with it in the first place but Keira does what she pleases in her own order.”

“So the fucker is alive? That's good I guess.”

Ykaterina desperately wanted to change the subject. Lying to Lambert made her feel sick. There was already one huge lie between them, perpetuated by her, that had gotten so uncomfortable and intimidating at that point. And there was no way she could say anything about it now. Not after so much time had passed.

“Lambert, how long have we been together?” she asked.

“Since the day we met, or when?”

“Since the day I sat next to you at that tavern and marvelled at the arrogance of a man who needed to check himself out in a silver serving plate.”

Lambert laughed. “Well, that week I saw Korin and he was a baby still. Sweet little guy. Katie-Kat I'd say three years roughly. He's gonna be three if he isn't already, so yeah.”

She exhaled loudly. “Time sure gets away from people. It feels like only a few months really.”

“Best three years of my life though,” said Lambert.

“Mine too, Lamby.”

The fire crackled and sizzled and popped. Ykaterina reached down into the basket at her feet and picked out a pinecone to toss in. The fragrance and the sound effects it provided were soothing, and Lambert's warm head in her lap, the upward curve of his lips as he lay there, brought her a level of contentment she never imagined she would experience.

“My mom had this box,” said Lambert softly, suddenly.

“A box?”

“Yeah. Little metal thing, can't remember where it even came from. Think she had it all the time I was alive. Kept it under the floor boards in her bedroom under the bed. Was a secret thing. Old man didn't know about it.”

Ykaterina was quiet, still stroking his hair and face, willing him to continue. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the fire.

“When the asshole would leave the house, she would take me in there and we would move the bed aside and she would lift those boards and bring the box up. I remember there were some river rocks in there. Each one had a story. Some adventure she had as a kid with her cousin. They were close. She told me Drowners got him as a teenager. Broke her heart.”

“I'm sorry,” whispered Ykaterina.

“She lived with her grandma. Don't know why. When the old lady died, her Uncle married her off to my old man. Couldn't be bothered with her. She was 14, he was in his 30's. Her grandma had this necklace. Was courted by some noble prick when she was younger. Had this really bright blue stone. Mom would say she would look at it and say that the first person she met that had eyes that color would be her true love and she would run away with him.”

Lambert sighed heavily and reached for Ykaterina's hand that lay on his chest. “I came along a few months after the marriage. Product of rape. She never said it but I knew. Always knew. I had blue eyes, Katie-Kat. Blue like the stone in the necklace. Mom would tell me I was her one true love. Every time, I'd ask when we were gonna run away together. Every time she would say soon. Was a drawing in that box too. Thing her cousin had done of her not long before he died.”

Tears were creeping down Ykaterina's cheeks.

“What happened to the box, Lambert?” she asked shakily.

“Don't know. Never will. When I went back there and killed that piece of shit, it never even entered my mind. Honestly until right now I haven't even remembered it. Fuck I wish I had looked for it. Shitty little village is long gone. Was burned to the ground during the wars. Monsters took over the ruins last I ever knew.”

“What was the name of it, do you remember?”

He thought about it. “Llanbhir. I think. Yeah. Llanbhir.”

“Lambert, you asked me after we were married in Ofier if I would use your last name. I said I would and informally i've started changing it, but...do you really want me to? I mean...your father isn't exactly someone I want to name myself after.”

He turned and looked up at her with sorrow filled eyes. “Oh Finnan isn't that whoreson's name. It's mom's. Rowena Finnan.”

Ykaterina nodded through misty eyes. “Ykaterina Finnan it is, then.”

His smile was soft and reached his eyes, and he lifted a hand to touch her cheek. “Thanks Katie-Kat. You don't know what that means to me. Just....thanks.”

He turned his head back to the fire and she continued to tenderly touch him.

“I love you,” she said so softly only a witcher's sensitive ears could pick it up, and in response Lambert gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

 


	67. The Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina plans a special surprise for Lambert's wedding gift, and Lambert expresses frustration over his own gift.

Ykaterina closed the heavy doors of her office and faced the group that was assembled there. Franz sat at her desk shuffling through some papers, looked up at her and smiled with a nod.

“Hi, thank you all for responding to my request. I've chosen each of you specifically because you all bring something unique to my project.”

A young man with a shock of wavy dark hair hanging into his eyes shuffled his feet and raised his hand tentatively. “Uhh Professor Amineva...”

“I think she's Professor Finnan now Jon,” said a young dark haired woman a few feet away. “She married Witcher Lambert, who teaches the monster class, is that right Professor?”

Ykaterina smiled. “Yes Ella, that's right! Although we were married in Ofier, and have yet to have our Continental wedding. I've been slowly changing my name but not formally yet.”

Jon looked nervously over at Ella and smiled at her, then quickly looked away. “Oh...oh I'm sorry. Professor Finnan, we were told not to talk about this project with anyone. Will we get class credit for this? I mean, I'm just curious...”

“Most certainly!” said Ykaterina. “This project is sanctioned by the University, and as such you will receive credit and be paid for your time on the dig.”

“That's wonderful!” said one of the other students.

“Field work, finally!” said another.

“So why the secrecy?” Another young man with blonde, finely styled hair stepped forward. He wore clothing more suited to a merchant's degree than an archaeologist, but Ykaterina knew him well.

“Basil, this is a personal project of mine. It is very important that no one outside of this room catch wind about it. So I'm asking all of you, before we go further, if you think you'll have a hard time keeping silent to your family, friends, and significant others that you kindly bow out now. I picked each of you because I know you, and I know if it's going to be successful it will be with this team. For some of you this will be your first foray into the field on a dig team. So...does anyone wish to take their leave?”

She looked at each face, and not one of them moved.

“Are you going to tell us what it's all about? Or are we just going to dig somewhere according to regular protocols?” Basil's open and honest expression was exactly why she had chosen him. He never minced words or spoke ambiguously.

“Gee Basil, maybe its private!” said Jon, not looking at the other man.

“It's a valid question,” responded Basil. “Large dig, small dig?”

Ykaterina smiled and perched herself on the edge of her desk.

“Have any of you heard of a village called Llanbhir?”

There were a few murmurs but no one spoke up.

“It was razed during the wars about 80 years ago. Exact date isn't known, but thankfully there is a good idea of it's location.”

“80 years,” said Basil. “That's modern history. What's the story of this village? I don't recognize the name at all. Any claim to fame?”

As she had expected, Basil had stepped into a leadership role. It was why she had chosen the formal young man; to be the supervisor of the project.

“Absolutely none. It was a little farming village if that. I know nothing at all about it to be honest.”

Ella's eyes lit up. “Oh there's a story here, be quiet Basil and let her tell it! Please Professor, tell us!”

Ykaterina looked back at Franz and he smiled encouragingly.

“Well, Llanbhir is where my husband was born and lived for 5 years before being taken to the witcher school by the Law of Surprise.”

There was a collective reaction from the group, and Ykaterina told them about Rowena's box, and her hope that somewhere in the ruins of that village it might still exist.

“It's so heartbreaking and beautiful!” cried Ella. “And I thought all witchers were cold and emotionless. I'll never see them the same again after this. I wondered why such a sweet person like you would want to marry a witcher, Professor. Especially when I took the monster class and met Witcher Lambert. He was a bit scary to me!”

Ykaterina laughed. “Lambert can be a bit intense yes. But witchers are not emotionless. Not in the slightest. They just have impeccable control over their feelings. Finding this box would mean the world to me, and consequently to Lambert. I'm asking you to do this within the space of one month. That's when our Continental wedding will be, and I'd like to present it to him as my wedding gift. So now you understand my secrecy.”

Ella, and a few of the other girls gave a swooning sigh.

Basil however, was all business. “Do we have a map to start us on? You have no idea which house was his? I am still wondering to the size of this dig site.”

Franz stood up. “I have a map here, if you would care to gather round.” He brought out a large roll of fabric and spread it out on Ykaterina's cleared desk. It was so large that the edges hung off.

“This map was made to mark off which towns and villages were properly tithing during the wars. I do not know what the markings mean, nor the notes but none of that matters to us.” He began pointing out locations and detailing what might be there at present time. They discussed landmarks, distances to known settlements, and how exactly to proceed. Basil naturally took the lead.

“I have a question,” said Jon. He was shy and awkward but had an interesting specialty. He could identify the ages of artefacts just by touching them. Ykaterina believed he would have been sent to Ban Ard had he been around during that school's existence. There was definitely a magical aptitude in the young man. She had had him handle many of her unidentified artefacts, and with his help was able to properly classify them. She figured there might be many objects unearthed on the site, both from Llanbhir and what potentially may have been there before, or after it. Aside from that, he was meticulous in the organization of his grid.

“Yes Jon?” asked Ykaterina.

“Will there be monsters?”

There was a sudden silence in the room. In her enthusiasm to find Lambert's treasure she hadn't even thought about it. Her team would need to be protected. She needed a witcher, and she knew just the right one to ask. However, the students didn't need to know that she hadn't considered it.

“Yes, there might be. But you don't need to be concerned. You will have a witcher there for protection. And before you ask, no it won't be Lambert!"

There were a few disappointed moans as the students liked Lambert, but they began to chatter excitedly.

“He won't interact with you,” Ykaterina said. “You might not even see much of him but he will be around. Not all witchers are as social as Lambert, so I'd ask you to please leave him alone if you do see him. He will be on contract and they take their work seriously.”

The truth was, she didn't want the witcher in question's reputation to distract the team, especially the romantically inclined Ella. She watched as Jon glanced sideways at the young lady. He had had a crush on her since she had first met the two of them, and his painful shyness kept him behind a self imposed wall. She had put them together on a team in the hopes that he would be able to open up a bit more. Ella was a sweet girl with dirty blonde hair that curled softly at her shoulders. She was kind, and wouldn't intentionally hurt a fly. She reminded Ykaterina of Shelba when they had been teenagers.

“Now, I will need to know who has their own horses and wish to ride them. There will be wagons with the gear and supplies set up and those who wish to do so may ride along. I will be amenable to seeing your personal horses fed and watered at the site. I would also like anyone who has a large, brave dog to bring them along. A watchdog is a good companion to have.”

Basil nodded. “My family has several Wolfhounds. Boris is my personal favorite and will behave well.”

“Excellent. Now I have one more order of business here, and that is to name the dig supervisor. This person will be in control of the setup and take down of the dig, organization of the grids and cataloging of artefacts. As this is a smaller project, there won't be a team leader for each team, so all of you will report to the dig supervisor with any issues. Anything that you can't go to them for, you can come to me. I trust that all of you will work together, and the senior students be helpful to those who have not done any field work yet. If any of you find the box, or what you think might be the box, let the dig supervisor know and they will let me know right away. I will be the one to unearth it properly.”

Everyone nodded their agreement. She turned to Basil.

“Basil, will you accept the roll of dig supervisor?”

He brightened up. “Me? Why yes! I would be delighted Professor Finnan! Delighted indeed!”

The others clapped and he beamed.

“All of you can go, please take the envelopes with your names on it. The project details will be in there as well as your team assignments and the departure and return date should things not progress as I hope. Any questions come to me! Basil...I'd like you to stay behind with Franz and I to discuss some details please.”

The group picked up their envelopes and meandered out, chatting with excitement and anticipation. Digs were not unusual at the University archaeology department, but a student had to apply for it and go through a process. To be chosen by a particular professor, especially one as well known and loved as Ykaterina was an honor, and to have included juniors was an even rarer event.

Ykaterina rarely participated or headed up any digs. Since turning to translation work she wasn't on site anymore, and the student body missed her. They were pleased when she began to teach again. They were also very pleased to have a live witcher teach the Monsterology 101 class. With Lambert as instructor perhaps less people would disappear to monster attacks. He didn't soften _anything_ in regards to his subject matter. Many students turned a bit green at his descriptions and enough of them ran from that class never to return. There were, of course, the usual young women who were intrigued by a witcher and had romantic ideals about him. They never lasted too long in the class either. Ykaterina was always amused by her husband's stories of the swooning young ladies who fluttered their lashes at him and tried to show off their bosoms.

As the last student closed the door behind them, Ykaterina turned to Franz and Basil.

“Now then, shall we begin?”

* * *

“I'm telling you,” grumbled Lambert. “I can't believe what a fucking drama it is with this thing. Been jumping through one hoop after another. Starting to feel like I joined the circus.” He took a long pull from his bottle of wine. “Not like I'm trying to buy a country or anything.”

Geralt swirled the contents of his glass around. “In way you are. She know about you?”

“About me what?”

“She's going to question how you were able to pull this off.”

Lambert gave a half shrug. “I was gonna tell her after this wedding. Doesn't change anything.”

Geralt shook his head. “It's a pretty big thing. Can't keep something like this from the person you married. Should have told her when you got back here from Ofier.”

“Listen to the whoreson telling me how to live my life. This doesn't fucking change anything between us, Geralt. She's gonna love this gift. Don't get it with this whole wedding thing anyway. Far as I'm concerned our gift is each other.”

Geralt smirked. “Going to start coughing up some poetry now Lambert? That what your vows are?”

Lambert cocked an eyebrow at him. “The fuck what? I gotta do vows for this too?”

Geralt couldn't help himself and started laughing. Lambert gave him a kick under the table. “I'm starting to wish I never agreed to this and let you roll around in the bed you made.”

“Don't put this on me,” said his brother.

“If not for Katie-Kat feeling bad for you taking shit from Keira if we refused, I'd have been fine with the Ofieri wedding. Married is married. Its the same fucking world. We made our commitment already. Well I'm just going to say the same things I said in Ofier. She's not gonna care either way. It's a circus.”

Geralt poured himself some more wine, and pulled a few grapes off a sprig on a nearby tray. “Might actually have a good time. Instead of being a prickly bastard about the whole thing, why not consider the party and the good times. Making memories and all that. Tell your kid about.”

Lambert scoffed. “A good time. With a bunch of strangers. Who don't give two shits about Katie-Kat or me.”

“Got her friends, and the folks from the University, and Ciri.”

“Ciri's gonna show? Here?”

Geralt nodded. “Not in an official capacity. Keira respected your wishes to keep this low key. She wants to come. Portal in, portal out, that sort of deal.”

Lambert grinned. “Be nice to see the kid again. Been awhile.”

“She's been asking after the two of you every time we go there. You went and saw her what, once? Years ago when you and Ykaterina first got together. Shitty Lambert. She sees you as family.”

The younger witcher rolled his eyes. “Quit trying to make me feel guilty. Won't work. Life happens Geralt. You know this. We didn't see each other for years either off and on.”

Geralt said nothing but ate his grapes and drank his wine. “You two going to head to Toussaint after the wedding?”

“Yeah. Katie-Kat wants to go. Figure it might be a nice change of pace. No one around to get in our hair. Can't fucking believe you have two estates.”

“What, was I going to turn down a gift from Anarietta?”

Lambert snorted. “There it is again. Getting your ass involved with fucking royalty. You grew up into a right noble prick too. What would Vesemir say if he saw this shit now?”

“You think Vesemir never got caught up in politics? Come on Lambert. You live long enough you're bound to get caught in one net or another.”

“Fuck that. I even avoid University politics. Eskel always had the right idea. Take the contract, get paid, move on. I'm surprised you lived long enough given the shit you got into.”

“Had some close calls. So've you.”

“Yeah. We all have. Some of us are just smart enough not to tempt fate.”

They sat in silence until Keira came into the room.

“Silence, from two witchers? Should I even ask?”

“Got a lot on my mind,” said Lambert.

“No classes today?” she asked. “No young minds to warp?”

“Been working on Katie-Kat's wedding gift. Fucking pain in the ass that is turning out to be.”

She took Geralt's glass from his hand, took a sip, then returned it. “Care to elaborate?”

Lambert shook his head. “No. You'll find out after she gets it.”

“Hmm,” said Keira with a smile. “A secretive witcher. It's quite becoming! So what brings you here Lambert? You normally visit with Ykaterina.”

“She asked me to give Geralt a letter.”

Keira's curiosity was piqued. “Oh? What about?”

“Don't know. Didn't read it. Not my business.”

Geralt gave the letter to Keira. “Just asked if I would look in on some of her students. They're out on a dig somewhere. Worried about monsters.”

“And she didn't ask Lambert?”

Lambert shook his head. “Guess not. I got classes to teach. No time for me to do that. You gonna go?”

Geralt nodded. “Yeah. Sit on Roach and walk around an archaeological site. Doubt I'll see any action but been a bit bored lately.”

Lambert gave a laugh. “Life of a noble not agreeing with you? Time to go back on the path brother.”

Keira gave him a wry look. “I highly doubt that is going to happen,” she said.

Lambert finished off his bottle. “This White Wolf shit tastes alright but does nothing for the buzz. Weak, Geralt. Weak. Gonna have to straighten their shit out when I get to Toussaint. Make me a proper alcohol. Put you to shame.”

Geralt grinned. “Try it. When you see how much work it is you'll run back to the lounge chairs.”

“That a challenge brother?”

“Take it as you will Lambert. You'll be there long enough.”

“See how Katie-Kat feels when we get there. Can't wait to get this wedding over with so we can go.”

“Oh Lambert,” said Keira. “You will have a lovely time and so will Ykaterina.”

He stood up. “We'll see. I gotta go. Can you send me back?”

Keira nodded and cast him a portal home.

 


	68. The Dig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina and her archaelogical team set up the dig site, and she has a nice talk with Geralt and almost makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos going to Ella, Jon, Basil and Kara! Thanks guys, you make it fun by participating in my story! There will still be a need for more people to fill out the upcoming chapters. If you want to play a part, message me!

* * *

The wagon train arrived with the gear and supplies for the dig. It hadn't been a long journey, just a few days riding, and the team had chosen to camp out on the way. Ykaterina had been prepared to set everyone up in the Inns they found, but the students were perfectly happy to rough it. Some of them had ridden their own horses, others had hitched a ride on one of the supply wagons.

Ykaterina rode at the back with Geralt. He on Roach and she on Briar Rose. He wore a hooded cloak at her suggestion so they didn't see him. The White Wolf was still legendary especially among those who frequented the taverns and what student didn't spend at least some time there!

“Think you'll find it?” he asked quietly.

“It all depends on what kind of box it was. If it was wood, it probably is long deteriorated by now although the necklace would still be recoverable. It it was metal then there is a good chance we can find it.”

“Why not try some magic. Keira mentioned a spell that can locate metals.”

“I know that things are different now, but I still keep the fact that I am a mage to myself. After what we've been through I won't ever feel 100% secure with casting out in the open among strangers. I love my students but they are still outsiders. None of these ones have magical ability.”

“Can do it at night, while they sleep. Worth considering.”

Ykaterina looked over at him, a mysterious figure in black. The students had been curious but hadn't dared approach him. She felt bad for making Geralt out to be a bit scarier than he really was, but she wanted their focus on the dig, not on the witcher. Still, she heard them talking about it and had to suppress a smile. Geralt too was rather amused by their failed attempts to speak quietly.

Most of them shared the knowledge that Ykaterina had married into the royal family.

“I think Lambert is the Empress' cousin!”

“No, the Professor is related to Emhyr herself.”

“You guys are so far out to left field. Lambert's witcher brother is related to the Empress. Witcher brothers aren't blood you guys.”

“Whatever, I think its romantic and amazing how the Professor has all these witchers around her.”

Geralt and Ykaterina smirked and shook their heads.

When they reached the site, all that met them was an open field. A small, struggling forest had tried to make a go of it but wasn't doing all that well. Tall dried up grasses and shrubbery dotted the landscape.

Basil leaped from one of the wagons. “It's early enough to get started!” he called out. “Let's unload the gear and decide on the datum point!”

“What does that mean?” asked Geralt as he and Ykaterina sat on the horses some distance away.

“The reference point used for vertical and horizontal measurement. It has to be a spot where we can see the whole site, or at least most of it. A site grid and excavation units are laid out or measured with reference to this point. Everything we find and do is cataloged based on it. This is so flat here, there won't be any issue with that. Of course, it can get complicated in hilly areas. This won't be a complex site.”

“This is what you do? Besides teach?”

She shook her head. “Not anymore. I did it for years, participating in digs, leading expeditions, writing manuscripts. I like teaching, being at the University better. This is the first time I've been back in the field in ages.”

“Miss it?”

“No. I like what I'm doing now. I do miss the traveling part but that is an easy fix. Translation work keeps me on the move during the breaks if I choose to go. I had stopped teaching for awhile though, but now that I'm with Lambert I've returned. I wanted to go out on the road again next break but...anyway never mind all that.”

Geralt turned his head to look at her. His witcher's senses told him there was something she wanted to talk about. His sister-in-law still didn't seem to completely be comfortable around him and he wanted to change that.

“What's on your mind?” he asked softly.

“It's Lambert stuff, not sure it's something we should be talking about.”

“I've known Lambert since he was an angry little kid at the keep and watched him grow up into an angry, prickly witcher. I know he can be a pain in the ass at the best of times. Also know beneath that bullshit shield he carries in front of him is a scared and sad little boy. So what's up?”

Ykaterina sighed. Geralt _was_ probably the best person to talk to about Lambert.

“When I brought up the traveling, _he_ immediately brought up the child thing again. I know he wants to have a baby with me. He adores Korin and honestly Geralt he wants to have a normal life. No more witcher contracts, no more traveling. He loves his job and the farm.”

“Mmhm. And you don't want a baby?”

“No, I do!”

“But not with Lambert?”

She looked at him with consternation. “Of course with Lambert! But...I'm scared. It's such a huge commitment. A whole life that will rely on us to love them and teach them. _Both_ of us not just one.”

Geralt was quiet for a few seconds. “You think he's going to leave. Like the other one did.”

Ykaterina felt strangely emotional. She usually had her feelings under control unless she was alone or with Lambert. The compassion she sensed from Geralt was eroding that control.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Mind my asking what happened with that last one? Lambert told me a bit. Not much. Felt it was your story to tell, not his.”

Ykaterina haltingly told him about Eskel without revealing who it was. She unloaded how much she had loved him, how much she had trusted him and how, in the end, she realized she hadn't known anything about him at all.

“He was a fucking fool, Ykaterina,” said Geralt when she had finished her tale. “Seen pride take down many men. Lambert isn't that way. He's a mess. But not like that. Lambert never had anyone in his life. Never trusted anyone. Still shocked that he found someone willing to put up with his shit.”

Ykaterina gave him a small smile. “I've concluded that the Lambert _you_ know isn't the Lambert _I_ know. I've seen him with other people and he's pretty different with me. He's...nice. Sweet.”

“Those are two words I would never have put in a sentence with _his_ name!” smiled Geralt slightly.

“So you think I shouldn't worry about that? About him just freaking out and leaving me?”

“No. He's so invested in you, Ykaterina. Never seen him like this.”

“Thanks, Geralt. I want to make him happy. That's the most important thing in the world to me.”

“He says the same thing about you,” said Geralt. “Glad you two found each other.”

They watched as the team got to work. Basil directing and the others breaking up into their groups to set up their tents and work areas. A large boulder on the edge of the map was chosen as the datum.

“You staying here too?” asked Geralt.

Ykaterina shook her head. “No, my team can handle it. And with you at their back they will be fine. I don't want to be away from Lamby any longer. It's already been a few days and I miss him. I don't want him to end up missing me too much and getting the idea to come out here by coercing Franz into divulging the location. If my plan works out then he'll know but if it doesn't, I probably won't mention it. I don't want to bring up old wounds. Geralt, it hurts him so much to talk about those memories. I wish I could make it all better.”

Geralt nodded. “He had a hard time. Worse than most. You are there for him, that's what matters now. Past is done. Give him a future to look forward to.”

“I think I need to talk to Keira about that conception ritual. It sounds horrible.”

“For the witcher it is. For you it won't be. Just some vile tasting potion and you're good to go. She'll give you some elixir to use during. Might need it. I had 6 hours with Keira. Was a bit hard on her near the end but was a good time anyway. Lambert will have longer. Less virulent mutations.”

“I don't want Lambert to be in pain,” she lamented.

“Worth it. Look at the end result. Believe me I wouldn't trade Korin for anything. Lambert can handle it.”

“He's lucky he has you for a brother,” said Ykaterina gratefully. “If not for you, he wouldn't have had anyone in his life.”

“Yeah tell him that. Hates us all.”

She laughed and he gave a small chuckle.

“Thank you, Geralt, for helping me out here at the dig. And for listening.”

Ykaterina liked Geralt. He was sympathetic and gentle. She hadn't gotten to know him too well, when they visited she was mostly with Keira letting Lambert and his brother have time together. Most of what she knew about the White Wolf was through her sorceress sister's stories. Having talked to him now, she determined that he was a good guy, and cared. Witchers were certainly not like the stories about them. Yes they had a stony facade but there were hearts that beat behind it.

Her sin bin rattled and shook and she swallowed hard. Maybe it was time to share her secret. _It's so heavy,_ she thought. _Carrying this secret around with me day after day. I just wish it would end already. I wish I could stop worrying about it. Geralt is a good listener. Wouldn't it be nice to get it off my chest? Let him help me decide if it's worth telling Lambert about it?_

“Geralt? The other witcher...”

He gazed at her intently, waiting.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She was sure he would be able to hear it with his witcher's senses. A hundred thoughts suddenly flooded her mind. What would he think if she told him? Would he think less of her for having been with Eskel first? Would he think she was a terrible person for keeping it from Lambert?

Fear gripped her and she felt suddenly cold despite the comforting warmth of the day. Her mind did a complete 360. _You can't say anything! If you can't tell Lambert you can't tell his brother! No Ykaterina, keep this to yourself. Realize it's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore._

“He...he messed up my head pretty bad,” she stammered, thinking quickly of something to say. “Lambert was there for me the entire time. He's a really good guy and will be a great father.”

Geralt nodded but was sure that what she said hadn't been what she wanted to say. Her heart rate, her pupils, the way she fidgeted with the reins, all of it suggested something was bothering her. But he couldn't pry. Whatever it was was hers to deal with as she saw fit. He figured on giving her a bit of space.

“Think I should patrol the area. Make sure nothing is out there. You staying for awhile?”

“Yes, I will hang out and see how the team does with set up.” Her words seemed distracted and she stared off into the distance.

Geralt nodded and turned Roach, trotting off towards the forest.

 _I almost did a very stupid thing,_ thought Ykaterina as Roach's hoofbeats faded into the distance. _I'm so tired of this burden but there is nothing I can do about it anymore. I just have to live with my decision now._

A few hours later, the first grids had been set up and the teams had begun to put up the work shelters and their sleeping tents. The horse containment areas were set up and all of them had their hay and water. The mood was light and easy and Ykaterina decided she would stay for awhile longer. There was plenty of daylight left and it would be good to get as much done as possible in the time they had.

She checked her map and determined that she would start with what might have been a small farm house. She hadn't gotten any information out of Lambert on the layout of the village. He had been a child, an abused one at that, and his memory wouldn't have been accurate anymore. Plus she wouldn't want him to relive any more of that time than he chose to. She sat down on her knees and began the painstaking unearthing process. They needed to discover the foundations first before anything else.

“Hi Professor,” said a friendly female voice. “Shall I dig with you?”

Ykaterina looked up and smiled. The young blonde student knelt down with her bucket and tools.

“Kara, right?” asked Ykaterina. “You are Ella's friend.”

Kara nodded. She tied her shoulder length hair back with a leather thong and began pulling up grasses. “Ella and I have been friends since we were toddlers. We are pretty much sisters at this point. I'm very glad that you asked us both to come.”

“You work well together. Why aren't you over there with her? I did assign you to the same team.”

Kara grinned. “Well, she sort of likes Jon. I thought I'd give her some time to hang out with him. He's so shy and I figured if I were there he would just clam up like he always does. He can't even look at her when they talk. I keep telling her to let him know that she likes him. Maybe it will help. He's pretty cute.”

Ykaterina smiled. “It's kind of you to do that.”

Kara shrugged happily and continued with her work. The ladies' pulled up grasses and cleared away the land for awhile, not saying anything. Then Kara sat back on her heels.

“Professor, can I ask you something personal? You can say no if I'm being too nosey.”

Ykaterina figured it would be a question about living with a witcher, or about Lambert in particular. She nodded.

“Weren't you with a different witcher before? Is it the one who is guarding the camp? Is that why he's cloaked? To hide his face?”

The professor looked up sharply, her eyes wide. “Why would you think that?” she asked, hoping her voice wasn't as shaky as it felt to her.

“Oh, you probably don't remember,” said Kara. “It was years ago when I first came to the University. I'd just moved into our our new residence and I met you and your witcher. He...he had those terrible scars on his face and he turned away. He never said anything to me but you did, you remembered me from class!”

Ykaterina tried to keep her breathing under control and kept on clearing the land around her. She concentrated on each movement, trying to keep it nonchalant. Eskel had avoided any social events at the University, or anywhere really. He was self conscious when it came to people and kept telling her he didn't want to embarrass her. It had been a long hard road for him to believe that she would never feel that way about him, but he had refused to be seen with her at social events nonetheless. It was a rare occasion that she bumped into any of her students in the city, and this had been one of those times.

“Yes, Kara, I remember. No, the witcher guarding the camp is my brother-in-law.”

Kara looked out over the field where Geralt and Roach were walking along. “Is he from the same School as Lambert?”

Ykaterina nodded. “Yes, they are not blood brothers but witcher brothers.”

“Your other witcher was Lambert's brother too?”

“There are a lot of witchers still out there. The School of the Wolf is just one of a few.”

Kara looked slightly sheepish, feeling as though she had gone into some private territory. But she had an insatiable curiosity and a keen mind for solving puzzles. It was why she was on the dig team. “He had the same medallion as I've seen on Lambert.”

 _Oh fates,_ thought Ykaterina. _This is the last thing I expected. Well she doesn't know anything about this situation and it's going to remain that way._

“Each witcher school released many witchers during it's time. They don't travel together and most don't know each other. Lambert might have been the last witcher trained at the Wolf school.”

“Wow that's pretty neat! I never thought about that part. I thought your other one was handsome even though he had those awful scars. And he seemed so shy. Was it a griffon or a nasty harpy that got him? Witchers must live very dangerous lives. Lambert tells us that during his lectures. Some of the stuff he teaches is just horrifying.”

Ykaterina shook her head. “No, it wasn't a monster unfortunately. But Kara, that is his story to tell, not mine. If you can find him that is.”

 _Oh Eskel_ , thought Ykaterina sadly. _I'm still protecting you even after all these years._

“I understand,” said Kara. “It would be cool to find him. Are they hard to be with? Witchers I mean.”

The professor sat back and stretched her legs. “They can be, yes. If you're taking Lambert's class then you are aware of how boys were brought to the Schools. They grow up with very complicated psychologies and that makes them a challenge sometimes. They are taught to live alone because society shuns them. So they are pariahs of a sort, always existing on the fringes. But despite that they are just people and have the same desires and yearnings the rest of us do. Sadly they aren't able to indulge those desires when it involves having a normal life.”

Kara's blue eyes widened. “That's so sad! But we _need_ them, to kill the monsters!”

“Yes, and hate them _and_ ourselves for needing them. See how complicated it can be? Plus their long lifespans makes relationships even harder and most of them won't do it. Who wants to watch the person you love age out and die?”

“Ugh,” said Kara. “Another thing I never thought about. You are so lucky that you have Lambert then. He's pretty cool if he can handle that. I want to find that other witcher. He was cute!”

Ykaterina raised her eyebrows. “You are far better off finding another archaeologist so you can spend your lives together digging for buried treasure! Far more fun!”

Kara grinned. “I don't know...dating a serial killer sounds more exciting!”

While true, the comment stunned Ykaterina. “I ... actually never thought about them that way,” she said. _This is a comment I have to share with Lambert tonight!_

“I'm sure the killing they do is all deserved, but those bad boys seem so edgy! It would never be boring with one of them!” Kara giggled in her girlish way and continued to work.

As the day continued, everyone settled into a pattern. Basil walked around from group to group and helped out each one. A few interesting items were unearthed and he began to catalogue and classify them. They were mostly just remnants of domestic life, and several livestock remains. Nothing truly exciting but anytime something did appear it was vindication that they had indeed found the ruins of a settlement. Of course, whether it was actually Llanbhir was still up for debate.

The cooking fires were begun and Ykaterina tacked up Briar and led him over to where Geralt and Roach were standing sentinel.

“I'm going to go home now,” she said. “I leave my team in your hands. They won't act up, they are too afraid of you!”

She couldn't see his face in the shadow of his hood but imagined he smirked.

“I'll go down the road a ways and cast my portal from there. I better say goodbye first.”

“I'll see you off,” said Geralt. “Just in case.”

Ykaterina mounted up and trotted back to where the team had gathered. They were boisterous and happy.

“It was a successful day,” she said. “I'm grateful to all of you for being here and doing this. I'll be back in a week. Of course, if you find anything you know what to do.”

Basil stepped up and petted Briar's neck. “We'll find that house and the box, Professor. I have a good feeling about this.”

“I hope _I_ find it,” said Ella. “Be so romantic! Right Jon?”

The young man looked up at her shyly and smiled. Their time together during the day had indeed relaxed him. “It would...it would be great!”

Ykaterina smiled warmly. “You are in good hands with the witcher. If anything happens, don't be heroes, promise? Just call for him. Even if you can't see him he's nearby.”

“What's his name?” asked Basil.

“Just witcher will do,” she said and with a wave, trotted back to where Geralt was sitting on Roach.

“So much secrecy,” said one of the other team members.

“What if it isn't really a witcher but just some guy?” asked another.

“Don't be an ass,” said Kara. “The professor wouldn't lie to us. It's a witcher and it's her brother-in-law.”

“Well,” said Ella. “If monsters attack, Basil can put a pot on his head and fight them off with him. Right Basil?”

“Nah,” said someone else. “No pot big enough for Basil's swelled head!”

Everyone laughed and Basil rolled his eyes and went back to work.

Ykaterina cast herself a portal home and led Briar through it, with Geralt standing guard.

Lambert was in the paddock with Beaudelaire. A smile lit up his face as she walked towards him. He embraced her and picked her up off the ground.

“Get that dig team all sorted out?” he asked after kissing her quite soundly. “Geralt show up?”

“Oh yes he rode with us all the way. I had a chance to get to know him better. He's really nice.”

Lambert snorted. “Geralt. Nice. He's a nice noble whoreson these days.”

“Lamby! He's not noble. He's still your same brother.”

“House of Bellegarcie. Not noble at all.”

She untacked Briar and let him loose in the paddock. He tossed his mane and cantered off to pester Beau. Lambert took her hand and together they walked back to the house.

“That is just where he lives Lambert. He still seems all witcher to me. He was pretty happy to be out at the site and asked me a few questions about it. I think he's bored if anything.”

“Don't feel sorry for him. He made his bed now he can plough in it. Speaking of which, its been days. Feeling a bit ill...need attention...”

Ykaterina laughed. “Not that again. We all know witchers don't get ill.”

“This witcher does. I'm telling you Katie-Kat, I might not make it through the night. You better help me out.”

As they reached the door, she put her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

“I missed you,” she said softly between kisses.

“Yeah me too,” he responded, picking her up in his arms and carrying her through the doorway. “You don't need to leave again soon do you?”

“No, not for a week, and now that I've been there I can just portal back and forth with Briar to make it look like I've ridden. Geralt of course will ride back with them when the expedition is completed.”

“How long is that gonna be?” Lambert asked curiously.

“It ends in a month.”

“Shit, is Keira ok with him being gone that long?”

“She knows this is important to me. And if they find what they are looking for it will be over at that point. A month is on the outside timeframe.”

Lambert carried his wife up the stairs and into their bedroom where he lay her gently on the bed. “I want to forget about the world Katie-Kat.” He crawled over her. “Tonight its Lamby-blanket time!”

Ykaterina giggled and placed her arms around his neck as his lips connected with hers.

 


	69. The Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dig site gives up a shocking secret!

* * *

It wasn't going well. Ykaterina stood looking at the artefacts collected over a two week period, and sighed. It was abysmal. Not from an archaeological standpoint but from a personal one. There had been great elation at the site when an old metal sign had been unearthed that bore the symbols for the name Llanbhir. They were in the right place but where on earth had Lambert's home been? The sign looked like it came from a trash heap; bottles, broken pottery and household items plus animal bones of unknown origin had emerged.

Basil had saved and classified the items of some value. There were always historians and museum curators eager to receive evidence of lives past. Jon had helped him, putting ages to the artefacts. Ykaterina found the shy young man handling a few new objects and went over to him, crouching down in the earth at his side.

Ella and Kara had come across the old remains of a ledger. The leather was weather beaten from years beneath the earth, and the paper that was once inside it was long gone. What made it special was that there was a heart etched into the inside, most likely burned onto the leather by a fire heated stick or metal implement. There were initials within it which made Ella sigh.

“I wonder what happened to the people. Did they stay together, did they have a long and happy life and many children whose descendants are still around?”

“They were probably teenagers and forgot about each other,” said Kara.

“No way, I bet they lived to be very old and stayed in love the whole time.”

Kara grinned. “I bet a witcher came through here and stole her heart away and she ran off with him.”

Ella rolled her eyes. “You and your witchers. If you are so brave go and talk to the one over there.”

Kara looked at Geralt then shook her head. “The professor said not to bother him. I would if it were permitted.”

“Since when do you ever follow any rules?” asked Ella.

“Since it's professor Finnan and I respect her.”

“You hit on Lambert so hard when you first saw him in class. Really respectful Kara.”

Kara poked her friend on the forehead. “That was before I knew he was with the professor. When I thought he was available. I want to find the professor's other witcher. He was gorgeous.”

Ella eyed her curiously. “What other witcher?”

“When we first came here. Years ago. She was with another one. I met them in the city once. He was something else. Super shy like Jon and he wouldn't even look at me. Had these horrific scars all over one side of his face.”

“And you say he's gorgeous...”

Kara nodded. “He had a beautiful face, scars notwithstanding. The professor said it wasn't a monster that got him either. But she wouldn't tell me more.”

Ella frowned at her. “Kara, you need to learn to stop prying into people's lives. I know you are curious about everything, but sometimes you need to know when to stop. Did you ever think that maybe this is a sensitive issue for her? And you are poking the wound? Just...stop.”

“You won't ever learn anything if you don't ask questions,” said Kara defensively. “And it isn't disrespectful to want to know about someone.”

“I don't feel the need to learn about someone's private life especially if it might be something painful. You would do well to follow me on that.”

Kara looked over to where Ykaterina was speaking with Jon. “I don't think she's like us, Ella.”

“Huh? What do you mean by that?”

“She is married to a witcher. The professor herself told me that they don't prefer to have relationships where they have to watch the person they love grow old and die. They live a really long time, like hundreds of years. Didn't Lambert tell us in class he was over 100? In all the time I've known her, the professor hasn't aged a day.”

Ella shrugged. “Kara, it's been what, 5 years? No one changes in that short time. Are you trying to tell me you think she's a mage?”

Kara nodded. “Yes I think she is. I want to ask her about it.”

Ella looked shocked. “Kara! Didn't I just say you need to stop? Don't you remember the horrors of the culling? Mages were rounded up and tortured to death! I remember seeing the pyres in Novigrad and mom trying to stop me from seeing it. I won't ever forget the smell either and the screams...if the professor is a mage she's definitely hiding it from us. We have to respect that!”

“But its different now. The Empress is so amazing, she's made it safe for everyone again. Don't you want the professor to know that it's ok for her to be who she is with us? That we aren't anti magic or anything?”

Ella shook her head. “You said you respected her. Well this would be a big way for you to show that. Keep that curiosity to yourself and let this issue be, Kara. I'm serious. Just focus on the dig. We only have 2 weeks left to find Lambert's gift. We shouldn't be standing around here staring at this table. Let's get to work.”

Kara sighed and picked up her bucket and tools, following her friend to their grid.

Ykaterina walked from Jon to Basil, then over to the other groups. She stopped to talk to Ella and Kara, then went to Geralt who was sitting by his little campfire. He looked up.

“These kids are curious about you.”

“About me? Why? I'm not that interesting.” She sat down opposite him and picked up a stick, poking it about in the embers.

“They talk about you. Wonder who I am. Blonde girl there thinks you are a mage.”

Ykaterina laughed. “Well I _am_ a mage!”

“Think you are mysterious. Married to Lambert, have me around.”

“Kids are curious beasts by nature. Archaeological students even more so. They love puzzles. That's why they're here.” She sighed miserably. “And the great puzzle of Lambert's house has yet to be solved. We have dug up so many artefacts, but nothing even close to what I need. If this fails, I have to fall back on my other plan which isn't that great. I don't want him to be disappointed in his gift.”

“It's from you. Won't be disappointed.”

Ykaterina wasn't convinced. “I want to stay here and dig with them, but I can't do that and keep up the illusion that I'm riding back and forth. I also don't want to be away from Lambert.”

“Use seeker magic.”

“Geralt, I don't want to reveal myself. I'll never feel safe doing that. No matter how much work Ciri has done to change things, I just can't feel right about it. Can _you_ do seeker magic?”

“No. Beyond me. If Eskel were here he could.”

Ykaterina remembered how powerful his magical signature had been. He had great aptitude with the magical arts and she had enjoyed teaching him some basic spells. He should have been sent to Ban Ard to the sorcerer school, not turned into a witcher. Fate wasn't always just.

“How? He's a witcher like you isn't he?” she asked, keeping up the facade of not knowing.

“Mmhm. Has strong magic though. Could learn it.”

“Well he's _not_ here and I don't know what to do.”

Geralt nodded. “Give your team time. Weeks left yet. Magic is an option for the end.”

He was right. If they didn't find the box she could send them back to the University and she and Keira could come and try and use magic to locate it. The problem was, seeker magic was unpredictable at best. It was hit or miss which is why she never considered it a viable method in the first place. “I think I'll stay over tonight. I'd like to dig with them today and it isn't realistic to appear to ride non stop this way. At least I remembered to give Briar the illusion of being sweaty and tired.”

“I'll set up a tent next to mine for you.”

“Thanks Geralt.”

She went back to the HQ tent and picked up a bucket and tools. Staring down at the map she tried to imagine where Lambert's house had been. They had found the butcher, and the bakery and what might have been a seamstress' home due to the metal findings. Also a small sheep or goat farm, at least the remains of the pens of one.

Suddenly she remembered something. When Lambert had told her how he had come to Kaer Morhen, he had described holding one of the family's goats when Vesemir came. Ykaterina looked at the map then counted out the grid. She very nearly ran to the location. The house would have been to the left or right of the pens most likely. But what _was_ left or right? What direction was she currently facing?

“Hey guys!” she called out. “Can I get a few of you over here?”

Basil came jogging over. “Have you found something professor?”

“No, but I remembered something. Lambert's family had goats. Can we try and find the house attached to this pen?”

Basil pointed at a few team members and waved them over. He instructed them on what they were searching for. Enthusiastically, everyone began to work the earth. They didn't talk or banter about, they focused on the task.

“Jon, Peter, Dirk...let's get a tent set up overhead. Looks like rain is moving in,” said Basil. The boys hopped to it, pulling an extra tent from the back of the wagon. Ykaterina was pleased. She had chosen this team well. Despite the varying personalities they were able to work well together. Differences of opinion were respected and grudges never held. Basil was doing a good job keeping everything together.

They dug. The clouds moved in and a drizzle started, and still they kept on. Drizzle became rain and small streams formed in the uneven earth and ran down, leaving the team kneeling and sitting in puddles. Still they dug. The humidity brought out insects when the rain stopped, and slapping and cussing, the team didn't stop their work.

Basil sketched the site, and transferred it to the map.

Artefacts were discovered, cleaned and brought to the HQ tent. Items of domestic life; metal cups, plates, cutlery, all charred. A hairbrush missing the bristles. A metal comb that could have been for humans or livestock.

“Professor?” Peter, a student who was nearing completion of his degree, and had been digging a section on the corner of the animal pen, stood up. “I think you need to see this...”

Ykaterina moved to his side and looked down into the hole he had industriously dug. He was adept at locating foundations, and was determined to locate the perimeter of the house that would have belonged to the pens.

It was a human skull.

“Oh,” said Ykaterina. “This isn't part of the graveyard is it?”

“No,” said Jon. “We found the graveyard already. It's a ways out. Near the forest.”

“Peter, Ella,” said Basil. “Bring the skeleton up. Let's identify male or female and put it in the graveyard.”

A chill passed through Ykaterina. The skull was badly damaged but not from the weight of the earth or time. The damage was caused by injury. She asked Ella if she agreed with that assessment. Ella was also an anthropology student with a minor in forensics.

“Yes, that seems to be the case. Most likely the cause of death. But I'll be able to learn more once we get it into HQ.”

Ykaterina nodded and backed away, turning and heading in the direction of Geralt. She approached her brother-in-law with wide eyes.

“Did Lambert ever tell you how he killed his father?” she asked.

“Mmhm,” he answered.

“Tell me how,” she said.

“Can't unhear after the fact,” said Geralt.

“We just found a skeleton, buried near the goat pen. This town had a graveyard and this person was not in it. Lambert told me he had left the body in the house to rot. His father was not a well liked man, and if his neighbors found him they would have buried him pretty much where he was. He was evil, Geralt. How did he die?”

Geralt saw the earnest look in her eyes. “Cracked his skull and decapitated him. After gutting him.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She remembered Lambert saying he had gutted him.

“You ok?” asked Geralt gently. “Know it's hard hearing how a witcher plys his trade. Especially if it's a witcher you care about.”

She was trembling, and covered her face with her hands. “That man tortured that little boy, Geralt. Raped his wife and tortured them both for years...” A sob escaped her lips.

Geralt stood up and went to her, pulling her to her feet and enfolding her in a comforting embrace. A breeze kicked up and his hood fell back, his silver hair bright in the light.

The students watched them, feeling there was so much more going on then a simple excavation.

“That witcher,” said Kara. “He looks like the one from the songs. Gwynbleidd, right? You guys know what I'm talking about?”

“Yes,” answered Basil. “The White Wolf, the Butcher of Blaviken. His name is Geralt of Rivia.”

Peter blinked. “We have a _butcher_ guarding us?”

“All witchers are butchers,” said Ella. “It's just what they do. What they are.”

“I can't believe that Gwynbleidd is the professor's brother-in-law,” said Kara.

“He is?” asked Jon, staring.

Kara nodded. “Yes she told me our guardian is her brother-in-law.”

“Incredible,” said Jon.

“I wish we could ask her stuff about her life,” said Kara wistfully. “Look, she seems so upset. Don't you all want to know why?”

“Doesn't matter why,” said Ella. “If she wants us to know she'll tell us. She has Gwynbleidd to comfort her. He's family. This is a family matter I'm sure and we can't get involved.”

“I need to agree with that,” said Basil.

“Me too,” added Jon. “I like her. I don't want her to be sad but it's not our business.”

Kara grunted. “How can you guys be archaeologists and not be the least bit curious about the things going on around you?”

“We are,” said Ella. “But we know we can't pry in a person's private life, as I said to you earlier.”

“We should stop standing around and get this skeleton unearthed and onto the table,” said Basil, eyeing Peter and Ella.

“We have the Butcher of Blaviken guarding us...” said Peter again incredulously.

Ykaterina looked up into Geralt's face. “Your hood fell back,” she said.

“So much for my air of mystery then,” the witcher responded. He let her go, and she stepped back, wiping her cheeks and eyes.

“I suppose now they are trying to figure out who you are. My attempts at being secretive are failing miserably.”

“Team like this has to be close. Maybe it's time to tell them.”

She frowned. “About Lambert? I can't just share his stories without his permission.”

Geralt shook his head. “About me.”

“I don't want them distracted by you. Especially Kara. She has a thing for witchers.”

He smirked. “Smart girl.”

“Geralt I don't think it's a good idea.”

“Ykaterina, trust them. They are good kids. As for that skeleton. We can burn it.”

“Really? I don't want it in the graveyard. That monster doesn't deserve to be given a proper burial. Lambert wouldn't want that.”

Geralt nodded. “I know. Can burn it. Tell him later.”

“We need to be sure it's him first. I would hate to burn an innocent villager.”

The witcher sat back down and pulled his hood back over his head. Ykaterina was guarded and fearful. Most mages who had survived the culling came out of it traumatized in some way. She was no exception. She guarded herself and those she loved zealously. Conversely, Lambert shared his stories with anyone who would listen. He wasn't ashamed or afraid of his past. He hated it, but had long ago accepted it.

“Going to be fine, Ykaterina,” said Geralt kindly.

She nodded and pulled herself together, then went back to assist her team with the skeleton.

 


	70. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body is identified, and one of Ykaterina's students reveals something that surprises the professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does 'walking the transect' mean?'  
> An area is divided up into a series of parallel lines, usually we use roughly 30' intervals between transects. We normally start from a field edge that is used as a baseline. These transects may be marked by ranging rods or bamboo canes but may also use plough furrows or emerging crop lines as markers if it's in a field. Each walker carries a number of bamboo canes or rods and is assigned a particular transect to walk. Walking along the transect, a band of approximately 3' on either side of the transect is scanned for artefacts or evidence.

* * *

Ykaterina stood back and let the forensic duo of Peter and Ella take over the excavation of the grave. Peter painstakingly sketched the layout of the bones as he had found them, and Ella documented everything in the immediate area. Basil took it upon himself to map the scene. He instructed the rest of the team to walk the transects and dig shovel test pits.

“Make them closer than 100',” he said. “We need to locate the house and it will be in close proximity to this pen.”

“Have we got proper removal equipment?” asked Ella.

“Yes,” responded Basil and turned towards the wagon. Ykaterina stopped him and pulled him aside.

“I don't need you to be too thorough in your paperwork with the bones,” she said.

“Oh?”

“They will _not_ be interred in the graveyard if the identification turns out how I believe it will. The reports won't be sent to archives, I'll be taking them. This person will simply be erased from history.”

Basil looked shocked. “That is highly unorthodox, professor!”

Ykaterina's eyes were hard as she faced him. “Indeed it is. I have a very good reason for doing this, and it is completely justified. I'm not able to give you details on the matter, but ask you to trust me. Is this going to be a problem?”

Basil looked over her shoulder and saw Geralt, face hooded by the cloak, standing some distance away. The young man could feel the golden eyes boring into him even if he couldn't see them.

“D...does this have to do with Gwynbleidd?” he asked, trying to lower his voice.

She nodded. “Indirectly, yes it does.”

His usual confidence was slightly eroded but he did his best to stand straighter and pull his gaze away from the witcher.

“Well then it will be as you say, professor. I trust you and the witcher have your reasons.”

Ykaterina sighed softly, grateful that he descended from a long line of courtiers who understood political nuances. “I'm sorry that this whole expedition has been fraught with such secrecy, Basil. In the first place the objective is supposed to be a surprise for Lambert, but finding this body just adds a whole other layer to it.”

“You asked Gwynbleidd to come along for more than just protection, is that correct?”

Ykaterina hated the fact that she had to lie. But Lambert's personal story was not hers to share. He wasn't exactly shy about it, but it was his right to choose whom to tell it to. She needed Basil and the others just to accept what they were told and move on.

“Yes, that's right. Please make it clear to the team that we'll be burning those bones and not burying them.”

He nodded. “Yes, professor.”

She dismissed him with a curt nod, then turned back to look at Geralt. He had heard the conversation with his witcher's senses, and gave her an almost imperceptible nod which oddly enough brought her a sense of comfort. The political Geralt of Rivia had told his share of lies and didn't judge her for needing to do the same. Her mind flitted once more over the fact that Geralt would be someone who would be understanding of her reason to keep her relationship with Eskel a secret. She paused in her thought to ask herself what exactly her reason was. There really wasn't one was there? Just that they were brothers. Was it really such a big deal? Things had just gone on too long and were awkward and now it had to stay in the past. She shifted uncomfortably. If it wasn't a big deal then why did it feel so heavy?

Puzzled by the strange way in which the body was to be handled, the team had questions that they kept silent on, but didn't argue or put up a fuss. Anything involving witchers was mysterious and sometimes it was just best _not_ to delve too deep. They did as they were asked, and Ella and Peter brought the body to the HQ tent. Several animal bones had been unearthed along with the human, making it clear that whoever it was,had been buried with no sense of decorum, along with dead livestock. Some of the bones were beneath the body, others above, scattered haphazardly between the human bones and within a radius around it.

“They threw him in the animal pit,” remarked Kara. “Fates but they must have hated him!”

Ykaterina glanced at her. “With good reason.”

“Basil said we were going to burn it. Was he a plague carrier? An evil man?”

“Kara, there is little I can say about this situation. Just know that what we'll do is justified.” Her voice was firm and the blonde woman realized she would not get another word out of the professor on the matter.

“I think we have a foundation!” Dirk called out.

Ykaterina's heart skipped a beat. If the box existed it would be unearthed soon enough, provided that the clues they had so far would pan out.

“Do you know how deep the artefact was originally buried?” Dirk asked. He was an eager young man who could sit for endless hours and just dig and brush. Few could tolerate the mundane tasks for any length of time, but Dirk quite enjoyed it. He said it was therapeutic and allowed him to clear his mind and think on his own thoughts peacefully. His family had had great ambitions for him to attend the medical school, but Dirk just wanted to dig, and that is exactly what he was doing.

“I'm sorry I don't,” Ykaterina responded apologetically. “I was told that it was hidden in a bedroom beneath the floorboards of the house. How deep that hiding place was I have no idea.”

“Well, I'll find the parameters and then start digging down. Basil, I need a new grid.”

Ykaterina went back and sat with Geralt. She was quiet and reflective. He let her to her peace and began to oil and sharpen his swords. After a time, he spoke softly to her.

“Want to talk about it?”

“I...it's just that this makes it seem so real, so much worse than just hearing the stories from Lambert. I mean we found that monster's body. I'm standing in the town where my husband was born more than 100 years ago. Where he suffered so much. Where his story _started_.”

Emotion swelled inside her and tears filled her eyes. “I just wanted to find Rowena's box for him. I never imagined it would be such an emotional journey. Part of me wants to bring Lambert here, to let him have closure but he already had that didn't he. When he came back and killed his father. How old was Lambert then, Geralt, do you know?”

The witcher nodded. “Mmhm. We all leave when we turn 18. Some a bit sooner. Lambert is younger than me. Left years after I did. Safe to say he was between 16 and 18.”

She wiped at her tears. “Just a teenager.”

“We were already witchers, Ykaterina. Trial of the Grasses happens at around 12. Lambert was a seasoned assassin by that point. Not a regular teenager.”

“He should have been causing mischief with friends and chasing girls.”

Geralt smirked. “What makes you think he didn't? He never tell you the stories of his first few years on the path?”

She shook her head. “A little bit about traveling with his brother. He doesn't talk about his childhood or his years at the keep. He hated that time of his life.”

“Wasn't all bad. Easier for me to say though. Was raised there from birth. Didn't have to deal with the separation.”

She raised her eyebrows. “I thought witchers didn't take kids until they were at least 5.”

“That's right. I was left there right after birth. Raised by Vesemir and the Wolf school.”

She suddenly remembered Lambert mentioning that. “How come? Why didn't your family want you?”

“Don't know. Accidental pregnancy, political move gone wrong. Was told their names later, nothing more.”

“Didn't you want to find them?”

Geralt shook his head. “No. Didn't give a damn about them.”

“I'm sorry,” she said softly.

“Don't be,” he said. “It is what it is. Not a bad life. Didn't hate it like Lambert did.”

“He wanted a choice, Geralt.”

“Now he has one.”

Ykaterina liked his practical nature and the way he lived in the moment. He was right. Lambert did have choices now and he was enjoying them.

“I'm not sure if I want it to be his father we found, or not.” She gazed off at the team.

“Don't want to deal with the emotions.” It was a statement not a question. “Part of the past. Burning the body will let it go. For both of you.”

“You're right. Is there a special ritual for it?”

“Can do something up. Nothing formal but something to lay the matter to rest.”

She attempted a smile. “That would be really good. The team doesn't know what this is all about and they don't need to, but a ritual done by the famous Geralt of Rivia might help keep them from asking too many questions.”

“Can't imagine I'm so famous anymore. Old hat now.”

“Are you kidding? The taverns still sing your songs and tell your stories. Students hang out in those places and most know you. No one else has come up to take your place. I doubt anyone ever will.”

“Eventually someone will. Not a witcher maybe but someone.”

She grinned. “Korin.”

“World always needs a hero. Korin...Keira's got him practicing magic. Stop his aging when he hits adulthood. Not sure he will want to pick up swords.”

“Kids change their minds about things. I know I did several times.”

“True. Like to start him off. See how he does. Keira says its too soon.”

“Moms and dads don't always agree on everything,” said Ykaterina with a smile.

“Mmhm,” said Geralt.

It was several hours before the preliminary forensic examination was completed. Ykaterina didn't care for an indepth one. She wanted enough to know that the body belonged to Lambert's father.

Ella approached her. “Professor, Peter and I have a few disagreements about the cause of death but we can say we're sure that this person was murdered.”

 _Murdered._ The word held such dark connotations. She had never used that word in her thoughts about Lambert, but how else to describe what he was? And Geralt, and Eskel and every other witcher in the world. Taking a life was murder no matter what the reasons and justifications for it. And doing so multiple times rendered one the label of serial killer.

 _I'm married to a serial killer,_ she thought wryly.

“And your assessment of cause of death?” she asked, bringing her attention back to Ella.

“There's evidence on the spine that they were stabbed and the action drawn downward. So I believe it was that.”

“And what does Peter believe?”

Ella glanced at the hooded Geralt, then back to Ykaterina. “He says cause of death was decapitation. I'm on the fence about his findings on that.”

_Gutted, beaten and decapitated._

Regardless of the cause of death, the evidence matched Lambert's story.

“Thank you, Ella. You may rejoin the team on the house excavation.”

With another nervous glance towards Geralt, Ella nodded and quickly returned to her friends.

“She's intimidated,” said the witcher with an amused tone of voice.

“The great Gwynbleidd would intimidate _anyone_ if all you heard was the songs and stories. Some of the ones I had heard before I met you had you of giant size and sorcerer skill, wading into battle and decimating whole armies, dual wielding your swords and flinging fireballs, then turning into a white wolf to run away.”

Geralt made a sound between a chuckle and a snort. “Transmogrifying giant mage. Missed that class at the keep.”

Ykaterina laughed. “I've decided to introduce you before we do the burning ritual. Once they see how normal you are they won't be afraid anymore. Then they'll torment you endlessly with questions and requests for stories.”

“Hasn't Lambert answered all their witcher questions by now?”

Ykaterina shrugged. “Perhaps. But he wouldn't be discussing the famed White Wolf, although now that they know you are Lambert's brother, they'll perhaps be tormenting _him_ for stories about _you.”_

“Lambert will love that. Whine endlessly about it.”

“I'll have to agree with that. He would _definitely_ do that!”

Kara wandered over with the guise of asking Ykaterina something. However, her eyes were constantly drawn to the mysterious hooded witcher.

Ykaterina gave a deep sigh. “Geralt will you please drop your hood down, so Kara can have a look at you. She'll _never_ focus on her task until she has laid eyes on Gwynbleidd himself.”

Kara gasped at the comment, but her eyes darted back to Geralt. He stood up and removed his hood. His hair hadn't been tied back as it usually was. He had left it loose and hanging. A stray breeze ruffled the silver strands across his face.

Kara stared. “You're more beautiful than the songs ever said!”

“Thank you,” said Geralt graciously.

The young woman couldn't get enough and simply stared at him. Finally, Ykaterina forced her attention. “Kara, Geralt is married to one of the former members of the Lodge of Sorceresses.”

Kara blinked. “Oh, well that's quite nice then. It's nice to meet you Gwynbleidd. Thank you for watching over us out here.”

She turned and quite aptly ran back to Ella, chattering away about meeting Geralt. Ella, as always, looked unimpressed with her friend's witcher obsession.

“Not sure if that helped or hindered anything,” said Ykaterina with amusement. “In any case, they'll all get to meet you in a little while. I suppose I better get a few people on the wood gathering for the fire.”

She sent a few of them to the forest to gather wood, with Geralt on Roach hovering nearby. Ykaterina stood looking down at the body on the table. A dark, nasty human being who caused so much pain, now reduced to it's basic elements. As Lambert had said, his sins had come back to exact revenge. Lambert Finnan, avenging angel.

But what really _had_ happened to his mother? The stories he had gotten were a mixed bag which showed that no one truly knew. It was her deepest wish that Rowena had left as some villagers had said. That she had escaped and made a new life elsewhere.

“You knew this person, didn't you?” Kara asked, coming forward on silent feet.

“He lived 80 years ago, I don't look that old do I?” Ykaterina tried to inject some humor into a dark situation.

“You aren't like us, professor, are you.”

“What makes you say that? The fact that I'm married to a witcher?”

Kara faced her, standing in front of the table. “I can feel it.” There was uncertainty in her eyes and she kept glancing at the team and around her as though wanting to ensure that no one was within earshot.

Ykaterina frowned at her student. The girl was overly curious and sometimes brazen, but this was a whole new level. “Kara, what are you talking about?”

With trembling hands, the girl undid the lower buttons of her blouse and raised it. There, on her abdomen, were drawings of runes, magical symbols. Ykaterina's eyes widened. Magic dampening runes. That was why she was never able to detect any magic.

“Me and Ella, we aren't like everyone else either. When we were little we started messing around with magic. Then the culling happened and we were so scared. She had the runes carved into her skin. I didn't want to do that, I wanted to be able to do magic still. And Jon...he's my cousin. He has them too. That's why I want a witcher, professor. Anyone else would die on me too fast.” Her voice was soft and shaky and tears filled her eyes. “Please tell me I'm right and I haven't just put us all in danger.”

Ykaterina re-positioned herself so she broke the line of sight to the team. “Do up your buttons and put yourself back together, Kara,” she said gently.

The girl did as she was asked and stared at Ykaterina. The professor took her hands. “Yes, I _am_ a mage. No, I didn't know this man. But I do know he wasn't a good person, and the things he did were abominable. I'm so sorry that Ella has silenced herself. The Empress Cirilla has taken great pains to ensure that the Continent is safe for mages, but despite that I too am very guarded about who I share this information with. Most mages will never feel safe again and this is why we stick to our own circles.” She watched Kara tuck her blouse back into her breeches and smooth her hair back in an attempt to regain her composure. Ykaterina knew how lonely it could be when you were guarding a secret. She could appreciate the fact that Kara was like everyone else and wanted normal things, like a relationship. She had been the same way.

“Kara, with the dampening runes a witcher won't pay you any mind outside of the usual carnal desires. Most refuse relationships with regular folk. You will need to think hard about it and be brave enough to live your life as you are. While I don't cast in public or advertise that I am what I am, I never hide it either. You have my permission to speak with Jon and Ella about this but I do _not_ want this information to be common knowledge.”

Kara looked down and nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. Ella had warned her not to say anything, that they had worked too hard to stay hidden, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know how to live as a mage, how to be herself and still stay safe. She desperately wanted someone who could understand, who could help ease the burden. She tearfully told the professor. Ykaterina was sympathetic. She had had the benefit of being trained at Aretuza, hedge mages didn't have that benefit and she imagined it could be terribly lonely for them in the world.

“After this excavation, once my Continental wedding is concluded, the four of us will have a chat. I'll introduce you to my sister-in-law. She'll be able to help you far better than I. I chose an academic life and not that of a mage. My magic is for utility purposes and I'm not that strong. You need to hear the options available to mages these days so you can all decide what path to walk in life. Well...Ella's options are limited sadly.”

“We like archaeology,” said Kara, feeling somewhat comforted. “It puts us in touch with history and all three of us love that. But I'd like to strengthen my magic at least a bit more, be more like you that way. I can't even cast a proper portal.”

Ykaterina laughed. “Oh the joys of portals! The places I found myself when I was learning them at Aretuza! You know, Geralt operates a witcher school out of Kaer Morhen during part of the year. There are magical studies there. Think about it. Now, go join the others. They will wonder what we are getting up to over here, _little sister_.”

The term of endearment, reserved for sorceresses, brought a huge smile to Kara's face. She nodded and went off to join the team.

Could life spring any more surprises on her? Ykaterina shook her head with a smile. This whole excavation was proving to be quite the adventure.

 


	71. Unearthed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bones give up a last secret, Ykaterina and Geralt continue to get to know each other, and something is found in the excavation of the house.

* * *

The moon had just reached it's peak, a waning gibbous, and the resulting night was darkish. A bonfire had been set up with Geralt's help and Ykaterina, the witcher and the students stood around it.

She had introduced him at twilight, and everyone respectfully greeted him and introduced themselves as well. It was interesting to see their reaction to him. Most were hesitant to approach him, but others, like Ella and her two friends were unafraid. Basil kept a safe and respectful distance. Witchers were not to be trifled with in his opinion.

Geralt had lit up the fire with his Ignii spell, eliciting an impressed gasp from the onlookers. Many of them had never seen magic performed live in front of them. And seeing the mysterious witcher sign cast before their eyes was a treat. The bones were brought out and Geralt threw them into the flames, one by one, ending with the head. It rolled miserably off a large branch and fell into a crevasse face down, giving Ykaterina a sense of satisfaction.

“Let the evil deeds observed by unseeing eyes no longer hold sway over the court of mankind,” said Geralt. Unseen by the others, Ykaterina caused the flames to roar higher for a moment, making the students' eyes widen and causing them to step back a bit from the sudden heat.

“Let the darkness be purged!” the witcher said loudly.

A hissing, crackling sound emerged from the fire, followed by a loud screeching.

“W..what is that sound?” cried Dirk, stepping behind Jon.

Ykaterina looked at Geralt. He shook his head and spoke a few words in the language of magic. Ykaterina recognized them to be a protection spell.

“Bones are cursed,” he said.

“Someone put a curse on this person?” asked Jon.

“No,” said Geralt. “Their great misdeeds cursed them. Sins came full circle. Put an end to them. Is as it should be.”

“Are you going to decurse them?” asked Basil.

Ykaterina's eyes had lost their usual softness. She stared at the skull lying in the flames and shook her head. “No,” she said simply.

The students were silent then, and watched the flames dance and flicker. Geralt lay a hand on Ykaterina's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Lambert will be grateful for this,” he whispered to her. “You've done right by him.”

She pursed her lips together and crossed her arms then realized that that would be exactly what Lambert would be doing were the with them.

Geralt and Ykaterina both used their magic to keep the fires burning hot and before the dawn broke the bones were reduced to ash. As always there were a few scraps that wouldn't burn but she didn't care. It was done. The monster was gone.

“I'm tired,” she said to Geralt and went to her tent.

He watched her walk away and thought that his brother was very lucky to have someone so committed to him. _Don't fuck it up Lambert_ , he thought. Then in the same breath realized that his brother had changed for the better since meeting Ykaterina. It pleased him.

* * *

 

The morning came with bright sunshine and the heaviness and darkness that had permeated the camp the day before had lifted. The students were teasing each other and laughing at the cooking fires. Geralt had started his own and was fixing up something that smelled so good to the awakening professor.

She rolled over and stretched then emerged from her tent.

“Good morning, Geralt,” she said pleasantly.

He gave her a nod, and she saw he no longer wore the cloak over his head. “Got some food here if you want.”

She sat on a log beside him and took the plate he was offering. “Thank you. It looks really good. Lambert said you weren't a good cook. I might have to disagree with him.”

“Lambert can burn fire. He's the one who can't cook. Least that's how he used to be. Different now?”

Katie nodded. “When we first met he was pretty awful but I showed him, and he read some books and he's been excellent since.”

“He do the cooking at your place?”

“No we do it together usually. But there are days our University schedules means one of us has to do it for the other. It works.”

He nodded. “Still can't believe he teaches.”

“He's very good and his classes are popular.”

“Lambert has always been different. Never thought he would be a teacher though.”

She grinned. “I can't believe he was a gigolo. That was a really weird conversation.”

“That bother you?”

“Not in the least. People do what they have to do to survive. I'm glad that he had the courage to try different things and not just give up and live unhappy.”

“The isolation gets to us after awhile. Lambert is social. Prickly as he is he needs attention.”

Ykaterina ate the meal of eggs, biscuits and some kind of meat, most likely a rabbit or squirrel that he had trapped. It was very good, but she was so hungry that anything would have been.

“Did you suffer from loneliness too? How did you deal with it? I mean you are different than Lambert and...” she caught herself before she mentioned Eskel's name. “And other witchers. You were famous.”

“Only because of Dandelion.”

“Is that the bard Lambert talks about? He lives in Novigrad?”

“Mmhm. Still a lonely life. Travel alone, work alone. Not until I met Keira again did that change.”

She nodded, she knew the story and quite a few others that Lambert and Keira both had shared with her.

“Are you happy Geralt? Going from witcher to pretty much royalty has to be a huge change.”

“Hard time at first. Would go off on the path occasionally but when Keira got pregnant that changed. Couldn't leave her. What do you think of the nobility? You hate it as much as Lambert?”

Ykaterina shrugged. “I've honestly never thought about it. In my life I don't deal with them at all. I'm not a courtier and have no noble friends. Everyone around me is academic. Until I met you and Keira I led a simple life and I like it that way. No fuss, no drama. I'm sorry Geralt but I don't feel comfortable the way you live! All the servants and the rules...it's too much for me.”

“It's the lifestyle not the wealth that bothers you.”

She nodded. “Yes, exactly. Having abundance isn't an issue, but the way those people live, its ridiculous.”

“Understood,” said Geralt simply. “I drew the line at manservant.”

She laughed. “A lady's maid would feel weird to me too. I guess the Empress has had to get used to that sort of thing. I only met her once but she seemed so sweet.”

“She is. Hard change for her. Hard choice to make. Had other plans myself but her life, her decision.”

“Lambert told me. I felt so bad for you. It must have hurt to watch her go when you had so many dreams. And that was before you met Keira, so you were alone for awhile.”

“I was. Glad it's behind me.”

They ate in silence for a time.

“I suppose I'll stay for the day,” she said. “But I'll need to go home to Lambert tonight. I miss him so much. Not to say you aren't good company, but...you understand. You must miss Keira and Korin terribly. I can cast you a portal home if you like, so you can visit with them.”

The expression on Geralt's face nearly made her laugh. “I hate portals,” he said. “Be home soon enough. Don't mind the change.”

“What is it with the portals? They aren't scary at all. Well not to me.”

“Hate them,” was all he said.

She grinned and he twitched slightly.

Suddenly there was a commotion from the team. She looked over and saw Dirk running towards her.

“Professor! Come quick! I think we found something!”

She got up and looked at his eager face. “The foundation I dug up yesterday unearthed something. Maybe it's the box!”

Excited, she jogged with him. He pointed down into the ground. Old wooden boards, somehow preserved, lay partially uncovered. Dirk knelt down and gently lifted one of them. It was soft and partially decayed. Beneath it was a hollowed out area, and in it lay what looked like the remains of something wooden. Carefully with a brush, Ykaterina swept aside the debris. Several coins came to light, a few rivets and the fragile remains of some paper. Carefully she extracted each item and handed it to Peter who was now crouching beside her. He examined the paper.

“It looks like an old ledger paper. Coins are fairly old, and will be of value to someone I'm sure. This looks like someone's savings. Dirk, any idea what room this might have been?”

Ykaterina tried to contain her disappointment. Dirk stood up and consulted his drawing. “I think it's the kitchen area personally. Looks like there was a chimney here. I know the professor said the box was in a bedroom but we have to be thorough right?”

Basil had come in to witness. “Of course we do, Dirk. You did fine. It just doesn't seem like this is what we're looking for. Shall I help with this section?”

Dirk nodded and handed him a trowel.

Ykaterina stood up and turned, finding herself facing Geralt.

“Find it?” he asked.

She shook her head, disappointment in her eyes.

“Keep looking,” said the witcher kindly.

Ykaterina busied herself with some of the artefacts, then returned and helped Dirk with his grid. Basil suggested that they continue with the excavation of the town for historical purposes. He even went so far as to suggest advertising for a witcher to guard it since he understood that Gwynbleidd had a family and obligations to attend to. Ykaterina wasn't sure that Llanbhir was the right place to preserve for posterity.

“Because of the body we found?” he asked.

“In part yes. But there are other towns that held more significance to the times than this one. Professor Meinot has a slew of maps you can peruse to find another excavation site, Basil.”

“But this one has begun, would the University sanction another dig for this team? An ongoing project that could have people come and go? Perhaps even a rebuilding for educational purposes.”

Ykaterina thought about it. “I could get funding for something like that, but I would want you to write it up. Prepare and give the presentation to the alumni. If you want to head up such a thing you will need to commit to it, Basil. You would need to choose the team as well. It's a lot of work, I warn you.”

Basil looked pleased.

“I'd join up,” said Dirk, not looking up. “So long as I can dig and dig all day, I'll be happy to sign on.”

“You will need forensics,” said Peter. “I'm not ready to graduate yet but such a project can be part of my thesis. I'd love to work with you again Basil.”

“It sounds like you already have a fanclub,” said Ykaterina. “You do your part, Basil, and I will get you the funding for it. I think it's an amazing idea.”

“Will you act as patron?” asked Basil.

“You would want _me_? There are far greater alumni who would be a better choice!”

“Please, professor Finnan. It would be an honor to me.”

She smiled brightly. “I would accept, then. But you have much work to do first.”

He nodded enthusiastically and went back to his work.

The day grew hot, the bugs emerged, and the team took a break. Ykaterina leaned against a boulder at the datum point and sipped some water. Ella and Jon were playing dominoes, and Basil and Peter were enjoying a round of Gwent. Geralt was walking around on Roach, Kara walking beside him, questioning him on all things witcher. Dirk was still digging.

They continued their work, and Ykaterina was about to put her tools away and head home for another week, when her trowel hit something hard. Suspecting a rock, she dug away to find it. It wasn't a rock at all. It was something metal. Excited, she dug deeper, found the edges of the object, and brushed away the dirt.

The object was flat, and dented and scratched in places. She dug around the sides, then brushed away more earth. There were markings on the top and she could barely make out the letters R, W and N. Ykaterina's heart was pounding as she carefully lifted the artefact out of the ground.

Basil had looked up and seen her pick up the item from the hole. So had Dirk, but Basil held the younger man back with a shake of his head.

The metal box was about 6” long and 4” wide and only a few inches deep. With the edge of her blouse, Ykaterina cleared away some of the tarnish and age from the surface around the letters. The carving was crudely done by someone with a sharp object such as a knife. The letters were well formed but were not consistent, such as those done by a child.

The name _Rowena_ clearly came to light. For 80 years the box had lain in the earth undisturbed. She was the first person outside of Lambert and his mother to lay eyes on it. She gently traced across the letters. That a complete stranger should uncover this lady's worldly treasures seemed perverse somehow. _Oh Rowena,_ thought Ykaterina. _Your little boy grew up to be someone you would have been so proud of. He is so intelligent, and strong and handsome. He is good, unlike his father. The only good thing that man ever did was send him away with Vesemir. It saved his life._

She realized that she was crying, and looked up to see the dig team, including Kara and Geralt, standing there, watching her with faces filled with a mixture of sadness and joy.

“I found it,” she whispered with a small smile.

 


	72. Professor Lambert Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina is worried about Lambert's change in behavior and confronts him about it, the couple share a playful moment.

* * *

Ykaterina locked her office door and went to her desk. Opening it, she carefully extracted Rowena's box. She had wrapped it up in layers of burlap and hidden it there, knowing it was the only safe place she could think of. The drawers locked, and Lambert only came in to work on something if he didn't have the resources in his own space.

She had already decided she wasn't going to open it. She felt that it should be Lambert who saw it first, whatever was or wasn't inside the box was his to discover. She had planned to give him the gift the night before the wedding, but Keira had already told her that she and the girls would be staying at the House of Bellegarcie, while Geralt, Lambert, and Franz would be at the farm.

Keira was treating it as a traditional first time wedding instead of what it was, a second one. Ykaterina hadn't bothered to argue, Keira was having too much fun with the whole thing and she didn't want to spoil it for her.

Finding a scrap of sheepskin, Ykaterina wrapped the box up and tied it with twine. She wanted to give it to him when they were alone, without any distractions. Her choices were limited and she thought to maybe hold off until they reached Toussaint. She had no idea when Lambert was going to present her with his gift. _I suppose I'll just play it by ear,_ she thought, _and give it to him when the occasion arises. It really doesn't matter when. It's just a traditional thing and for fates sake we are already married to begin with._

She hoped that the box held something of value still inside. At the very least, the box itself would be a reminder of his mother, the one person aside from her who had loved him with her whole heart.

* * *

It was a week before the wedding, and Lambert had been acting rather oddly. Several times Ykaterina had waited for him to come home from the University and he didn't show up until much later, without even offering an explanation. Understanding that sometimes things got hairy when it came to students, she let it slide the first few times. The problem was that it was becoming a common occurrence.

Frustrated with yet another cold meal and an empty chair across from her, she cast herself a portal to her office at the University. She walked down the hall to Lambert's personal space and looked inside. It was dark and he was definitely not there.

“Hi professor!” Dirk emerged from a storage room holding a sheaf of parchment. “I'm helping Basil with his presentation. You aren't here this late usually, everything ok?”

She nodded. “Have you seen Lambert by any chance?”

Dirk shook his head. “Not recently but he _was_ teaching earlier. Weird class on these nasty things that blow up their guts all over.”

“Rotfiends! I've actually never seen one and I hope I never do. Disgusting isn't it!”

Dirk grinned. “Lambert said they are the worst smelling things out of all the monsters.”

“He's told me that. I decided to take his word on it!”

Dirk walked with her down the hall until they reached the room in which the young men were working. Basil looked up and waved. Ykaterina stopped to share a few words with him, then moved on to the lecture halls. She knew there were several classes that went later into the afternoon and evening but they had nothing to do with Monsterology 101. What on earth was her husband up to lately?

Franz came out of the Dean's office.

“Ah, Katia. I have the invitations here you wanted for the students. You are inviting the team to the wedding?”

She smiled and nodded. “I couldn't have found Lambert's gift without their help. It's the least I can do.”

“Young Basil came to me for an interesting talk. He said you agreed to be his patron for his project.”

“I did indeed. It surprised me. Honestly I thought he would just finish his degree and go home to wander around at court with his family.”

Franz shook his head. “I believe young Basil's start in life will not be his finish. I do not think he will take up his family's past time. I am glad you are in his corner.”

Ykaterina lowered her voice. “Did you know that Kara, Ella and Jon are mages?”

Franz nodded slowly. “So it is. I did not know for certain, but the boy had something going on. How did you find this out?”

She told him about it. “It's Ella I feel most sorry for. She's silenced herself.”

“It can be reversed but will not be easy and can take years. It is the same technique used to correct the infirmities of the girls at Aretuza. Are you helping them?”

She shook her head. “I've promised to take them to Keira after the wedding. They need someone like her, not me.”

“You sell yourself short again, Katia. You have more to teach than just the acquisition of artefacts.”

“Maybe,” she said. “But I'd rather they talk to Keira. Anyway Franz, have you seen Lambert?”

The look on her face gave him pause. “Trouble in paradise?”

“No, I don't think so, but lately he has been getting home after hours and has never told me why. I'm a worrier and probably being ridiculous, I know.”

Franz looked puzzled. “Oh, I thought you knew, no?”

“Knew what?”

“Your Lambert has been going to lectures when he is not teaching.”

She blinked. “Lectures? On what?”

“History, science, ciphering, whatever is there, he has been at it. I am surprised he has not told you of it. Started this while you were on the expedition.”

“Is he here now?”

Franz nodded. “He is in the history lecture in hall B.”

Ykaterina thanked him and hustled down to the hall in question. It was a smaller one, and she crept in through a door at the back. Carefully walking around the corner she looked up at the students seated in the coliseum style rows and sought Lambert. She found him legs stretched out and slouching, writing something as he listened. She watched him for a few minutes, then receded back out of the hall. She sat down on one of the benches outside the room.

Lambert emerged when the class let out a little later. He looked up and saw her, then smiled.

“Hey Katie-Kat!”

She eyed him with curiosity. “Lamby, why didn't you tell me you'd been going to lectures?”

He looked uncomfortable. “When you were out on that dig, I got bored. Just got used to going I guess. Didn't seem like a big deal. ”

“It isn't. But coming home late all the time and not telling me why is sort of a big deal to me. I made dinner for you tonight and its cold now and being eaten by insects!”

He looked contrite. “I'm sorry. I just didn't think you'd notice what with the wedding shit and University stuff you've been up to.”

She reached up and touched his cheek. “Not notice the absence of the man I love? Lambert...really.”

She noticed the books he was holding. Textbooks. Lectures were one thing but textbooks meant that Lambert was doing more than just listening in.

“What's up Lambert? I think we need to go home and talk.” She took his hand so he didn't feel as though she were upset with him. They returned to her office where she cast them a portal home.

Lambert put his books and notes down on a side table and sat down on the sofa. “Katie-Kat, look. Don't be pissed at me.”

“I'm not pissed. I just want to know what's going on with you! Lamby you know I never force you to do anything, even talk, but you've been acting very strange and it scares me.”

It suddenly dawned on him how it must look to her. “Oh Katie-Kat no...it's not what you are thinking! I'm not leaving or trying to get away from you. Fuck I'm an asshole. Too busy worrying about myself as usual. Way to go Lambert.”

He immediately gathered her into his arms and held her tightly to him. “I love you. It's just that...well aside from loving you, I'm kinda inspired by you too.”

She looked up at him. “Inspired? What do you mean?”

“Well, you're this orphan kid that got forced into being a sorceress but you said screw that and went and did what you wanted. That's pretty fucking awesome to me. So...I thought maybe I could do the same. You know...be a real professor and shit one day.” He looked off over her head, his usual excess of bravado slipping away.

Ykaterina couldn't believe what he had just said. “You want to get a degree? Like mine? Really Lambert?”

“Don't look so surprised. I know I'm not an egghead like all you guys but I figure to at least try. Who knows what could happen. Might surprise my fucking self.”

She kissed him excitedly, then hugged him again, then took hold of his face. “Lambert! I'm thrilled to pieces! This is amazing news!”

“You're happy about this? Don't think I'm overreaching?” He seemed genuinely surprised by her enthusiasm.

“Overreaching? You are brilliant! I've been telling you that all along.”

He shrugged. “Just a dumbass witcher Katie-Kat. This won't change that.”

“Don't you dare talk about yourself that way!” she said firmly. “Just because everyone in your life treated you so poorly doesn't make their judgments true. I know what I see in you and so do all your students and many of the staff who know you. Have you chosen a major? A minor? What is your schedule like? I can help you put one together that will work around your teaching!” Her excitement was contagious and Lambert laughed.

“I just started with the lectures while you were gone. Then picked up a few labs. Don't really understand much of what goes on there. Majors and minors...what in the actual fuck?”

Ykaterina got up and went to the bookshelf and pulled out a large tome. “Do you know what it is you want to study primarily? What interests you the most Lambert?”

“Was thinking of history. Shit before the Conjunction. Really liked that stuff as a kid. Figured it was as good a place as any to start.”

She grinned. “Then that will be your major.” Ykaterina described the technicalities to him, and he listened carefully.

Lambert nodded. “Sounds like a lot of bullshit. But I get it.”

She gave him a serious look. “It's a lot of rules and regulations and hoops to jump through. I know you hate that but you won't be able to get around it.”

He sighed. “Yeah I figured. Might not ever get there. I want to make something of myself Katie-Kat. Make you proud to be my wife. You've always been so way above me I still can't figure out why you even married me.”

“Oh that's an easy one,” she said, her eyes shining. “I love you. And I'm not above you Lambert. Don't think of me that way. We are equal partners in everything you and I. We are one. It's not Ykaterina and Lambert. It's like...Lamberina. Or...Ykaterbert.” She giggled and he poked her ticklish sides.

“How about Lambykat?” he asked.

She shrieked as he dug deeper into her ticklish spots. “Lambert! No! Not fair you don't have any!” Still squealing she squirmed away from him and ran into the kitchen, keeping the table between them.

“You know I'm fast as hell Katie-Kat!” he laughed.

“But I can use magic!”

“That's cheating and you know it. My speed is natural!” He lunged for her.

“It's witcher mutations that isn't natural!” Ykaterina bounced excitedly, looking for a way past him.

“It sure is! Natural for a witcher. Which I am. C'mere you little vixen!” He dashed around the table as she laughed and ran away again, sprinting up the stairs.

He caught her from behind and she kicked her feet and squealed and laughed. Lambert fell down on the bed with her, holding her tight. “Now I've got you. What prize do I get for this?”

He ran his hand down her body, stopping between her legs. “This looks like something fun to play with. All nice and warm.”

She squirmed. “Lamby I don't want to plough! I want to eat that dinner I made that now has to be reheated!”

“We can set it up to reheat, and plough while we wait!” He affectionately nipped at her ear, his beard making her wriggle.

“You know that will never work. The food will be charred to ashes by the time we are done. Aren't you starving, oh walking stomach?”

He squeezed her sensitive nethers through the fabric of her dress. “Yeah, starving for some serious ploughing.”

“You want to ignore the tiny new potatoes, the roast beef and gravy and the sweet corn, with a side of bacon? Really Lamby?”

Lambert pressed against her so she could feel his desire. “Fuck, Katie-Kat. When you put it like that my stomach takes over. It smells great by the way. Probably tastes even better.”

“How about this, _Professor_ Lambert. We go and eat, then we can have a nice long bath together and afterwards maybe we can get to your _serious_ ploughing. If you aren't half asleep by then.”

He grinned and kissed her ear. “Professor Lambert, heh. Be pretty fucking cool to have two professor Finnans there.”

“Yes, it will. You will do it, Lamby. It just takes time and you witchers live forever anyway. So what have you got to lose by trying? Tomorrow I'll help you set up a proper schedule and get you started.”

He looked reflective. “Katie-Kat, its a big commitment. I know you said you aren't ready yet but what if we decide to have a kid?”

“Lambert, there are two of us. Lots of students have families. It isn't that unusual these days. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, ok?”

“You haven't written it off though, right?”

She shook her head. “Of course not! But look at the chaos that's in the way of making any decision right now. This wedding, our trip to Toussaint, and the start of _your_ trip to egghead land. Let's get through these things first and see how everything flows. Deal?”

Lambert nuzzled her gently. “You are an amazing woman, Katie-Kat. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“ _Besides_ being an annoying wolf pup that followed me around incessantly for weeks? You were born. That's all it took. Now let's go eat!”  
  


  


  


 


	73. The Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before their wedding Lambert is not pleased with the evening arrangements, and Ykaterina comforts him with his favorite intimate activity.
> 
> **NSFW**

* * *

Lambert was unimpressed. He stood leaning against the lintel, arms crossed and lips tight. “I don't see why I gotta be away from you,” he complained. “You're already my wife for fuck's sake.”

Ykaterina sighed and looked up at him from her place at the table. It was the day before their wedding, and he had been informed on that night's arrangements. No part of him was pleased about it.

“I know Lamby. I think it's silly too. But you will be with Franz and Geralt, that will be a very interesting evening won't it? I think your brother will enjoy talking to someone new.”

Lambert continued to scowl. “Yeah that's great for him but I'd rather spend the evening with my wife. You know, I've had it up to here with her bullshit.” The witcher indicated the space above his head.

“Keira means well Lambert. While all of this is meaningless to you and I, she is doing this because she loves us and wants us to have a good time. From her point of view this is a great event and it's meant in a positive light.”

Lambert stalked over to the water barrel and dipped a tankard into it. After drinking deep, he ran his arm across his mouth. “Should have made her hate me than. Since when should I have to live for someone else's idea of a good time.” He looked down at her, then picked up a strand of her hair and strained it through his fingers. “Let's go plough,” he said miserably.

Ykaterina sucked in her lips, trying not to burst out laughing. Sulking Lambert was adorable. When he realized he would not be able to have his way, he looked for ways to comfort himself. This was his favorite one.

She stood up and stroked his hair. “My dear Lamby,” she said softly. “This is going to be over soon. Then it will just be you and I again like it always was.”

He slid his hands around to the small of her back and pulled her close. His lips closed on hers tenderly at first, then with greater intensity as his desire awakened. Lambert kissed from her lips to her jaw and down her neck to the sensitive area at her collarbone. Ykaterina turned her head with a sigh, giving him more.

His lips returned to hers, his tongue slipping inside her mouth, once more gentle but demanding, and she was reminded again why people described kissing as melting because every inch of her body seemed to dissolve into his. Her fingers reached up to grip his head and pull him closer. The world and it's issues fell away and all she wanted right then and there was Lambert.

In one swift movement he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, hanging on. His hands were on her buttocks, squeezing. He carried her to the closest soft surface he could find and that was the sofa in the living room by the fire. He lay her there, and pressed against her, all of him. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of him. The soap he used on his face and body, the products he put in his hair and beard. Lambert who cared so much about the way he presented himself while at the same time saying he didn't give a damn what anyone thought of him.

Then there was that extra scent that was just...him. The most delicious smell Ykaterina could ever imagine. It was love, and lust and comfort all in one. She wanted to breathe him in, blend with him, be a part of him in every way. Lambert's beard scratched her skin as he kissed her, but she didn't care. Every part of him that was touching her felt wonderful. His hands were everywhere, and she wanted him still closer.

She didn't know how they managed to get undressed without separating, but before she could think about it, he was inside her, moving quickly with urgency, but Ykaterina didn't want him that way. With deliberate motions she slowed him down, nearly stopped him, her body enveloping him, drawing him in while at the same time pushing him out. It intensified his desire and he groaned against her lips. “You're killing me here, Katie-Kat,” he mumbled.

“Then you'll die of pleasure, Lamby,” she said, raising her hips in a slow circling motion. She tried to distract herself from the release building inside her. Everything about this man always inflamed her very blood and it was a battle to stop herself from letting go too quickly. She made an effort to think on other things, but it was impossible with Lambert. He knew how to take over her body as well as her mind. He allowed her to take control for a few moments, but his lust became a beast that demanded satisfaction. Lambert ground himself hard against her, buried as deeply as possible within her body. He withdrew almost to the point of leaving her completely, then in one smooth motion was deep inside her again. Ykaterina moved with him, but she couldn't stop her imminent release any longer. With a strangled cry she squeezed him with her inner muscles, her hot insides twitching around him as she gave in, which pushed him over the edge. He called out her name with one powerful, final thrust inside her, and released.

Lambert collapsed against her, his lips against her neck. “Give me a moment, and we can do it all again!” he breathed heavily.

“Lamby!” she laughed and kissed him. “Why don't we spend the day doing something other than ploughing? Aren't you bored with it yet?”

He pulled back and looked at her with such confusion that it made her laugh again. “The fuck what?” he asked. “As if _that_ will ever happen Katie-Kat! I'll make it last longer next time. We can plough until you have to go. How's that sound?”

“We'll need to have a bath before Franz and Geralt arrive.”

He made an annoyed sound. “I still say this whole thing is bullshit.”

“I know, my love but it's almost over. And don't be too prickly. You know you guys will have fun tonight. I didn't even try and hide the alcohol.”

“Good,”grumbled Lambert. “Need to drown my sorrows in something while i'm missing you.”

Ykaterina clucked soothingly. “My poor witcher.”

He pouted and she giggled. “You can be so adorable when you sulk, Lambert.”

“Shit Katie-Kat, here I am suffering and you call me adorable. Of course, it's true. This sexy beast always looks awesome no matter what. But damn, some real compassion would be nice.”

She put on a mock serious face. “Ok. I'm ever so sorry for laughing at you. What can I _ever_ do to make it right?” She threw an arm over her eyes over dramatically. “Hmm... would you settle for being inside me? If your greatness is ready, of course...”

He smirked and she felt his hardness pressing against her entrance again, and this time she let him do whatever he pleased with her.

 


	74. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina and her attendants share some time together, and the Empress makes an appearance.

* * *

Ykaterina didn't imagine she would be nervous. She and Lambert had been married for months, and their Ofieri wedding had happened so fast she never had a chance to be nervous. But the pomp and circumstance that Keira had created around their Continental wedding exploded all over her and she found herself standing by a window just staring, unable to think, or speak or move.

“Katia! What's wrong?” Shelba put her arms around her friend. “Are you ok?”

Ykaterina said nothing, just stared, almost unblinking.

Lyssa bounced into the room then and saw the two of them. She added her arms to the hug and squeezed before realizing that something wasn't quite right.

“Katia?” she asked. “Shelba what's going on?”

Shelba shrugged. “I don't know. I just found her like this.”

Ykaterina stood in her small clothes, her long, off black hair beautifully done up and the elaborate headpiece already attached, minus the veil.

“Go get Lady Keira,” said Shelba.

Keira had been doing some last minute preparations, but abandoned them to Davram and came upstairs right away. She swooped in on Ykaterina, and spun her away from the window.

“Have you developed a case of the wedding jitters, sister? You can't go out there wearing only your small clothes. I do wish you had accepted my lady's maid. Let's get you dressed! Come on now!”

Shelba and Lyssa glanced at one another. Keira was acting as though nothing at all was amiss. Apparently it worked, because Ykaterina blinked and her eyes focused on her sister-in-law.

“This is all too much for me, Keira. I can't do it. Lamby and I are already married, this is just a huge show and I'm not a performer!”

Keira kissed her on the forehead. “You are a woman. You were born a performer, silly girl. Now let's get you into this dress.”

She held up the stunning white creation and gathered it so Ykaterina could step in. “Come on, left foot, right foot!”

Woodenly, Ykaterina did as she was told. “It's too much, Keira,” she said again.

“Nonsense. I wanted to do a palace wedding for you two! This is quite a bit smaller than I had hoped, but you will love how beautifully the decor turned out. And Lambert will be quite delighted with the meal. I think you will have a lovely time. In fact, I guarantee it!”

Shelba sat down on the bed with a bounce. “Katia, I saw this really gorgeous guy down there. I think he's a sorcerer. I streamed him and he turned around to me. Oh I hope I get a dance with him later on.”

Keira smiled. “Which one was this? What was he wearing, sister?”

“A deep green velvet doublet with pale cream breeches and he had long blonde hair. Oh my but he is lovely!”

Keira nodded as she began the task of doing up the long row of tiny pearl buttons at Ykaterina's back. She would have dearly loved it if both Lambert and her sister had accepted the personal attendants to dress them but they had both adamantly refused. As usual Lambert was quite colorful in his description. _Fuck no, I'm not having some guy messing around near my junk. Only Katie-Kat gets to do that. And if she isn't dressing me, no one is._ No matter what her retorts were, Lambert went into stubborn mode and there was nothing to do about it. Keira insisted that Geralt at least hang around and make sure his brother didn't need help. _Keira,_ her husband had said. _He's a big boy. Mastered dressing before he even came to the keep._

“I believe you are describing Count Timur Kroemher. I've known him for years. He is quite an amiable fellow, and given to great pride for his home and land. I'm sure he will accept if you asked him to dance.”

Shelba gave a little squeal. “Did you see any hot guys Lyssa?”

Lyssa nodded. “Yes.” Then she looked at Ykaterina with a wistful sigh. “Lambert. We thought he looked great for the cotillion. I about died when I saw him earlier.”

Keira turned and faced the red haired young woman. “Lyssa. That is completely tasteless! You truly must stop mooning over Ykaterina's husband.”

Lyssa looked shocked. “I'm sorry Lady Keira, I meant no harm by it.”

“Keira,” said Ykaterina. “Lyssa is in love with everyone. Its just the way she is!”

Keira continued to stare at Lyssa. “Be that as it may, it is perhaps in her best interest to keep such musings well within her mind and not on her lips.”

“I'm sorry, milady!” said Lyssa, and sat down beside Shelba on the bed.

Keira fussed with the buttons and the lace and smoothed out the satin on Ykaterina's dress. “How are you feeling now, sister? Have the jitters dissipated? Shall I get you a nice glass of White Wolf? Or would you prefer some witcher poison perhaps?”

Ykaterina shuddered. “I can't imagine how the boys survive drinking the things they do, and in the amounts they imbibe! Ghastly tasting stuff. But I'll take a glass of White Wolf gladly.”

Keira turned and pulled the cord on the wall, summoning the upstairs maid, who came and curstseyed at the door. She was given the directive and bobbed her head, disappearing once more.

Ykaterina turned around and faced Shelba and Lyssa. Her friends' faces lit up and they sighed and gushed their approval.

“You two need to dress now as well,” said Keira. “Shall I summon Yvette? She is from Toussaint and won't understand much of what you say to her, unless of course you can speak her native tongue.”

Lyssa and Shelba nodded. “Of course we can!” said Shelba. “It's a requirement of any degree at the University that we speak at least two languages besides our own tongue.”

Keira nodded. “I had forgotten that you are a professor.” She gave Lyssa an appraising glance. “Even you.”

When the White Wolf was delivered on a beautiful silver tray, she ordered the maid to locate and summon Yvette. When the girl arrived, Keira took her leave, and said she would return once the ceremony was to begin.

“Fates but I don't think Keira likes me at all!” exclaimed Lyssa, instantly dropping the respective title.

“She's 100% pure courtier,” said Ykaterina with a sigh. “Look at this house. She married Geralt who is the Empress' adoptive father, making her royalty. Keira lives and breathes nobility and she can be quite difficult to impress. I think she only gave _me_ a chance because I was with Lambert.”

“I'll not have to deal with her after this event anyway,” sniffed Lyssa. “I'm not nobility and I never will be even if I marry into it. I can't stand being all pompous and stuck up. I tell things as they are. What's the point in being all devious anyway?”

“Politics!” quipped Shelba. “You remember at Aretuza! Oh how I hated some of those girls!”

Lyssa nodded. “They were all like Keira! This is why I want my own witcher. They don't play those games.”

Ykaterina grinned. “Geralt does. He's odd for a witcher. Lyssa you need to find yourself a beauty from the Griffin school! You can compare skincare products and do facials on each other!”

Lyssa wrinkled up her nose. “All the Griffin witchers are gay!”

“No they aren't!” protested Shelba. “Roman wasn't!”

“Roman Desch. The one who stole your dress and shoes to go to the tavern? _That_ Roman?”

“He liked to dress up but he wasn't gay!”

Lyssa rolled her eyes and Ykaterina laughed. “You have to admit Shelba you have had some really interesting boyfriends.”

Shelba sighed. “Yes, I sure have. I really liked Roman too. He just didn't want a long term relationship.”

“With a woman,” added Lyssa, wriggling as Yvette did up her corset.

“Lyssa!” cried Shelba. “He wasn't gay!”

Ykaterina narrowed her eyes at Lyssa, a devious twist on her lips. “Didn't you date that one really pretty boy...can't remember his name...who was actually not even a boy?”

Lyssa stuck out her lower lip in a pout. “Stacy! That whole situation sucked! I really liked him too. I liked him as _her_ as well but she ran off on me. I didn't even care about the deception that much! I have the worst luck with relationships. I'm fated to remain an old spinster forever.”

“No you aren't,” said Ykaterina. “You are just too dazzling for any old guy or girl. You need someone really special.”

Lyssa blew her a kiss. “I should have just married _you_ when I had the chance.”

“Lambert was faster than you,” said Shelba with a smug smile.

“It was one experimental kiss when we were 13 Lyssa,” said Ykaterina with a grin. “I hardly think we were thinking about marriage at that point! It doesn't even count as a chance! You can marry Shelba.”

The blonde professor flopped over on the bed. “Except for that I'm not bisexual!” she exclaimed.

“Well we can't all be perfect,” said Lyssa. She grunted and held onto the bed post as the final stays on her corset were tightened. Yvette helped her step into her dress and did up the row of buttons at the back. She set the headpiece carefully on Lyssa's head and fixed her hair around it, then she curstseyed and turned to Shelba. The lady's maid was surprised when the young lady spoke to her in her native tongue.

As Shelba was having her buttons done up, there was a sudden flash of light at the back of the room. The ladies turned around in surprise, then all four of them bent immediately in a deep curtsey.

Empress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, wearing a very understated dress in a pale blue satin with pearl embroidery, stepped gracefully to Ykaterina.

“Oh please do stand up,” she said to them. “I'm here as just Ciri. This isn't the palace court. I just wanted to congratulate Ykaterina on her wedding.” She took the other woman's hands, then embraced her warmly. “I suppose this makes you my aunt!” she laughed. Her voice was soft and kind, her eyes filled with bright curiosity.

“You were married in Ofier months ago, weren't you! I suppose Keira put you up to all this! She's incorrigible!”

“She was rather disappointed when she found out,” said Ykaterina. “Lambert and I really didn't want all this. It's so intimidating. What if I forget what I'm supposed to say or do and I mess up and embarrass not just myself but Lambert and all of you too!”

Ciri hugged her again. “I was raised by witchers. There is no way you can embarrass me! It doesn't even matter if you forget anything. These things are all so scripted they basically tell you what to do and say. Plus even if you did forget your vows, just make it up. No one will know the difference not even Lambert. Most of the courtiers that were invited are just here for the food and to gain political favor with Geralt's house. You know how it is.”

Ykaterina nodded. “You do have a point. I loathe politics! We would have been happy with just friends and family.”

“Keira likes to flex her noble muscles,” said Ciri with a wink. “I've seen the decor downstairs and in the garden. You are going to fall in love with it. It's magnificent, truly.”

Ykaterina smiled shyly. “I don't think I'll be paying much attention to anything except Lambert.”

Ciri squeezed her hands. “I saw him a few minutes ago. Do you know what he said? _Let's just get this show on the road so I can hold my Katie-Kat. Fuck I hate being away from her!_ ”

Ykaterina laughed at Ciri's perfect impression of him. “That sounds like my Lamby. He was so unhappy about not being with me last night! I admit I felt the same.”

“You are going to Toussaint tomorrow, to Geralt's vineyard?” the Empress asked.

Ykaterina nodded. “For some much needed time away from everything and to just be together. Before life continues.”

Ciri smiled warmly. “You will absolutely love it there!”

There was a knock at the door and Shelba opened it. A maid stood there and curstseyed respectfully. “Milady I've been asked to give you the 10 minute warning.”

Shelba nodded with a thank you and closed the door.

“Well this means I must go,” said Ciri. “I am so eager to see this wedding! Congratulations again Ykaterina. Welcome to the family, such as it is!”

All the ladies curstseyed again and the Empress vanished in a flash of light.

“That's a strange teleport,” said Lyssa.

“She has powers unlike any of us... unlike anyone living to be honest,” said Ykaterina. “I can't even explain it. Neither could Lambert. Not in any understandable way at least.”

“She's called the Lady of Time and Space,” said Shelba. “I wish I could learn what it is she can do.”

“I don't think its teachable,” said Ykaterina. “It's got to do with her bloodline.”

Keira appeared moments later. “Did you see Ciri? She said she was going to come and speak with you.”

“She was here for a few minutes,” said Ykaterina.

Keira dismissed Yvette, then inspected the bride and her two attendants.

“Lambert's eyes are going to fall out,” she said by way of a compliment to her sister-in-law.

“Thanks, I think,” said Ykaterina.

“Are you ready?” asked Keira. “We are going to walk to the back door, then out to the garden by the pond. Your trip down the aisle will begin from the maze.”

“Ok,” said Ykaterina, eager to get it started and done. She wanted to see Lambert and stand beside him and feel his quiet strength.

The ladies followed Keira out into the hall and down the stairs.

 


	75. White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ceremony begins, and Lambert breaks protocol, much to Keira's dismay. The reception brings out some old friends.

* * *

The Empress hadn't lied when she had said that the decor was beautiful. Ykaterina caught a glimpse of it as she crossed over into the maze. There were rows and rows of chairs decorated with tulle and satin and calla lillies. The ground itself had been graded and smoothed, the grass removed and replaced with actual marble stones so that it could be walked on with heels. She heard the soft strains of a violin amidst the chatter of voices and she had tried to see Lambert but the maze swallowed them up.

“Ykaterina,” said Keira. “Shelba and Lyssa will go on ahead of you and stand at the front with the men. The music will change when it's your turn. Don't look so worried, I will tell you when to go.”

She nodded and swallowed. Keira turned to a maid and took a bouquet of flowers from her.

“Here you go. Lambert said you liked callas and roses. I hope he was right!”

Ykaterina's eyes lit up and her friends sighed. The bouquet was soft pink roses and cream colored calla lilies with ivy, tulle, lace and baby's breath woven throughout it. The ivy trailed down and ribbons with strands of pearls accompanied it.

“Oh, Keira,” she breathed. “It's truly beautiful! Lambert was right these _are_ my favorite flowers. Thank you.”

Keira smiled and it reached her eyes, then she coiled one of Ykaterina's stray curls around her fingers and set it. She stepped out for a moment and signaled the musicians. The music grew louder, and she pulled Shelba and Lyssa forward, handing them also two bouquets, much smaller of course but consisting of the same flowers. The ladies grinned.

“Alright when you two are ready, step out and let the musicians see you. They will pause, and once they begin to play again you may walk slowly, together, and stand opposite the men, on the left.”

Both of Ykaterina's friends had been through weddings several times, although never anything as lavish and upscale as this one. They nodded, and gave Ykaterina a kiss on her cheek then stepped out.

The music paused, then began again just as Keira had described. The blonde sorceress straightened out the train on her sister-in-law's dress and smoothed out any wayward wrinkles.

“Ok Ykaterina, your turn. Same protocol applies. Walk slowly sister, and stand beside Lambert. I had wanted to be at your side as your matron of honor, but Lambert didn't have someone to balance me. It should have been Geralt, had we been able to find Eskel. But it will be fine. Are you ready?”

Ykaterina had no chance to react to hearing Eskel's name, on her wedding day of all days. But had she thought about it at all, she would have realized that her former lover hadn't mattered to her in a long time. Her love for Lambert had taken over her heart and her life.

She stepped out.

Hundreds of heads turned to look at her.

_Keep it together, Ykaterina, this is no different than the lecture hall. You are used to people watching and listening to you._

The music paused, then began again. “Go ahead, sister,” whispered Keira behind her.

She stared straight ahead at the officiant at the front of the altar, a grand looking affair with trellises and strewn with ivy and roses. It was a man from the royal court, someone she had never seen or met but that hardly mattered. Her eyes slid sideways and found Franz, who was smiling and nodded at her. Then Geralt who did the same.

But her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met Lambert's.

Her witcher looked resplendent. His coat looked as though it were made of crushed velvet in a deep crimson. The turned up cuffs were black, and she could see rows of golden buttons down the front. His breeches were black as well, with a crimson line down the side. His boots looked to be made of the same crushed velvet as his jacket, with black turned down tops. She had never seen an outfit like that before and her husband looked magnificent in it. It had been right to allow him to choose his own.

His eyes widened and she saw him say something.

Ykaterina suddenly felt her legs go rubbery and she stopped walking, afraid that if she went another step, she would collapse, boneless, to the marble walkway.

And that is when Lambert decided to completely go against what he had been told. Keira had drummed it into his head for weeks exactly what he was to do, and that was stand there and wait for his wife to reach him. Lambert however, thought his heart would explode out of his chest. He had seen Ykaterina in every manner of clothing in their time together, but not once, ever, had he imagined she could look even more stunning than she was as she walked slowly towards him.

Her dress was of white satin, with panels of the most delicate lace. He could see gems sparkling all across the bodice which dipped between her breasts. It came to a point just below her waist and was followed by a fairly full skirt. There were rows of pearls and gems along the bottom edge which just barely cleared the ground. The sleeves were all lace and came to her wrist in a point. Lambert knew there was a train at the back he couldn't see, and on her head Ykaterina wore a headpiece of tiny roses and sparkling gems with a veil attached that gently fell across her shoulders. Her hair was up, but had soft tendrils of curls meandering down her neck and face. _I love her_ , he thought. _This is what love actually feels like._ It wasn't a new thought for Lambert, but each time he had it, it seemed to amaze him all over again.

He saw Ykaterina falter then stop as their eyes met.

Without another thought, he stepped out of his place and walked towards her. He held out his hand as he reached her and she took it. His eyes caught Keira standing in the maze, her hand across half her face and he grinned. Then, in a show that was typically Lambert, he took Ykaterina's face in his hands and kissed her. Not a little peck of support or greeting, but a full fledged deep kiss that had her dig team cheering and clapping in their seats.

“You are the most beautiful fucking woman this world has ever seen,” he said softly. But the members of court closest to him heard and they gasped in shock. This made Lambert grin even more. He tucked Ykaterina's arm through his. “Come on, let's get this done,” he whispered.

She looked up at him, love shining in her eyes. “I love you,” she whispered.

“Love you too,” he returned.

Geralt looked at him and shook his head slightly. “Always poking the hive,” he said under his breath, so only Lambert could hear. “Always.”

Lambert awarded him with a smirk. “No. That would be you.”

Ykaterina and Lambert managed to get through the overly complicated service, by simply doing as they were instructed. He held her hand the entire time and let go only for the ring portion of the ceremony. Little Korin delivered it perfectly, holding up his pillow to Ykaterina instead of Lambert and saying “meow”. Korin then turned to his father, held his little arms up and quite clearly said. “Daddy, hold me please.” To which Geralt complied with a smile.

The flower girl, a child Ykaterina had never met, delivered her ring with a curtsey and returned to sit with her parents in the rows.

She found it rather comical that they exchanged the rings they had been wearing for months.

There were some similarities to their Ofieri wedding, such as the binding of the cords, the declaration of love, and the vows. They both recited the same words they had at their original wedding and no one was the wiser for it. Lambert winked at his wife as he said his, making her smile.

Finally, the officiant told Lambert he could kiss his wife.

“Been there, done that,” he said and pulled her tight to him, kissing her deeply. As before, the young people in the rows cheered and clapped and the courtiers tightened their lips and stared straight ahead.

“Please turn and face your guests,” the officiant directed. “May I present to you Mr and Mrs Lambert Finnan.”

There was more cheering from one side, and polite clapping from the other. Keira beckoned to them from the maze.

“Guess we do the sprint now,” said Lambert, and he took her hand, jogging down the walkway, followed by Shelba and Franz and Geralt and Lyssa. Korin squealed happily in his father's arms.

Once in the maze, Lambert grabbed his wife once more, tangling his hands in her fancy hairstyle and kissing her soundly. Shelba and Lyssa giggled and hugged them.

“Lambert,” said Keira testily. “I should have known that you would find a way to make a mockery of this event!”

He looked at her. “The fuck what? You see her? She was shellshocked.”

“That part was tolerable, but did you have to kiss her that way in the middle of your approach? Really Lambert one would think you were raised in a barn!”

Lambert laughed. “A drafty old shitheap of a castle actually. But close enough. Told you I wasn't nobility and never will be.”

Keira sniffed. “You refuse to even _try_ to behave with some decorum! But it's over and done with now. The meal will be served in the east garden. And Lambert if you can refrain from kissing or otherwise groping Ykaterina during it, we would all be most appreciative.”

The receiving line was tedious to both Lambert and Ykaterina. Strangers wanted to hug and kiss them, some of which were a bit too bold for Lambert's taste and he started getting prickly.

“Alright let's quit this,” he griped to Keira. “Hungry as fuck now.”

“Lambert!” his sister-in-law exclaimed in shock. “Don't be rude, you cannot just greet half the guests!”

Ykaterina squeezed his arm. “It's ok Lamby we'll get through it.”

The Empress, who had been watching the wedding with Keira in the maze to remain low key, suddenly appeared. The entire assembled company bowed and curtseyed, all except Lambert, Geralt and Keira. Ciri reached Ykaterina and pulled her to a standing position.

“I will not tell you again Ykaterina,” she said with a wink. “We are family and I will not have you making obeisances to me.” She kissed her on the cheek and hugged Lambert. Then she turned to the rest of the guests still in line.

“I believe our bride and groom are hungry, as is your Empress. I decree we will now collectively be seated for our meal.”

She gave Lambert a wink.

“Way to go kid!” he said with a huge grin.

Everyone followed behind her. Davram personally seated Ciri at the head table, then the other stewards began seating the rest of the guests.

The tables themselves were beautifully decorated and laid out. The Nilfgaardian Sun symbol was scattered throughout on banners, colored to match the decor. There were tiny lights sparkling seemingly everywhere, and Ykaterina could feel the magic. The ground here had been leveled and graded as well, and a low wooden floor erected to cover the entire area. Ykaterina wondered how long it would take for the garden to return to normal. Lambert waited for Ykaterina to sit, then sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, kissing the top of her head.

The meal was incredible, and Lambert abandoned any attempt at being social in order to clear his plate. Three times. Ykaterina teased him about it, and in response he picked at the remains of her food.

Wandering minstrels added a romantic touch to the entire scene.

Ykaterina spoke with her dig team, who came up to the table as the meal was cleared, full of excitement, talking over one another, all of them full of gratitude for being invited. She was so happy to see them, familiar faces in a sea of the unknown.

“I got to buy a new dress just for today, do you like it?” asked Kara.

“Yes, I do,” answered Ykaterina. “I'm sure there are a few witchers around who might agree. Have you seen any yet?”

Kara's eyes lit up and she shook her head. “No! Are there really some here? Can you show me them?”

Ella rolled her eyes. “Oh here we go. As if the professor doesn't have anything better to do than point out all the witchers on the guest list. Seriously Kara.”

“There's some really pretty girls here,” said Dirk. “I wonder if any of them will want to dance with me. I've been practicing my moves. Me and Basil. He taught me some. I didn't even know he used to live at court. It's exciting for a digger like me.”

Ykaterina laughed. “Where is Basil? I haven't seen him yet.”

“He met up with a cousin of his he hasn't seen in awhile,” said Jon. “Apparently she likes Dirk.”

Dirk's eyes widened in surprise. “You don't say! Really? Oh boy I need to find him and introduce myself.”

He spun around and searched the milling crowd.

“Is that true Jon?” asked Ykaterina. “Or are you teasing poor Dirk?”

“No its true! I overheard them talking.”

Franz then asked Jon a question and the student turned to his professor.

Two men approached the table then. One was very elaborately dressed with curling dark hair and a trim goatee, and the other was a dwarf.

“Well then Lambert!” exclaimed the dwarf. “I see ye took the plunge! Canna say I saw this comin'. Shoulda made a wager on it aye?!” He elbowed the other man.

Lambert laughed. “Nice to see you again Zoltan. Been years. Don't know about you but I couldn't say no to a woman like this!”

The dwarf gave a loud, boisterous laugh. “I dare say not. She's a wee lovely lass!' He turned to Ykaterina and bowed. “Me name is Zoltan,” he said. “Zoltan Chivay. These boys and I go way back! Och I got some stories to tell ye about your Lambert here.”

The finely dressed man behind him shook his head and stepped forward. “Stories are better when put to music,” he said.

Ykaterina's eyes brightened. “Professor Pankratz? I hardly recognized you!”

Geralt blinked. “You know Dandelion?”

She nodded vigorously. “Oh yes! Who doesn't? He has quite the reputation at the University even to this day!”

Franz looked at Dandelion over the top of his glasses. “And it is not a reputation the University is proud of! However, it it is good to see you again Julian.”

“Good to see _you_ still alive and kicking and not looking a day over 150 Franz!”

Franz tried to look stern but smiled.

“Ok I'm out of the loop here,” said Lambert. “Fucking Dandelion here is a professor? At the University? Since when?”

Ykaterina explained to him that Julian Alfred Pankratz, viscount de Lettenhove, had once been a rather decorated member of the staff at the University. His escapades were legendary with the student body and newer students still tried to hide vodka behind their geography tomes as he had once done. Stories of his womanizing adventures were still referenced by staff members, most of them the ones he had jaded more than once!

“Well shit,” said Lambert with a grin. “You're less of a fop than I always believed! Have to see how well you can hold your liquor later.”

“Lambert,” said Keira. “I hardly think that getting inebriated at your wedding is appropriate!”

“Oh I don't know about that,” said Geralt. “I got pretty tanked at ours.”

She looked at him in surprise. “You were not drunk, Geralt! I would have noticed.”

The witcher tried to suppress a grin. “You didn't.”

She blinked rapidly. “Never a dull moment with you. Thank the fates you didn't embarrass us.”

Ykaterina discussed her place at the University with Dandelion, then told him that Lambert now taught Monsterology.

“That is the _last_ thing I ever would have imagined hearing!” he exclaimed. “I could have imagined Eskel maybe going that way but _you_ Lambert? Say, where is that other wolf brother? Is he around somewhere? I haven't seen him in ...well...since before the battle at Kaer Morhen.”

Geralt shook his head. “No one has.”

“Is he still alive?”

“Yes,” answered Keira. “But not anywhere that we could reach him sadly.”

Dandelion nodded. “Most unfortunate! It is a day of family and celebration! And speaking of which, Priscilla sends her regards, but wasn't able to join us. There wasn't anyone able to manage The Chameleon. At least not anyone trustworthy.”

“It's nice seeing you again, professor Pankratz,” said Ykaterina.

“Oh please my dear,” he said. “I haven't been that fellow in over a decade. Call me Dandelion. I declare us friends now, since you are obviously a very brave girl to take on marrying Lambert! I suspect there will be many ballads to come of your adventures.”

“Oh fuck no,” grumbled Lambert. “Don't want to end up a celebrity like Geralt.”

The musicians took to a small makeshift stage and began to set up for the dancing. Tables were moved aside to make room.

The first few dances were organized, and the head table participated in them, except for Ciri. She sat and watched happily, glad to be freed from the constrains of her crown.

Lambert and Ykaterina shared their first dance as husband and wife.

“You know,” she said. “This really is our first dance as a married couple. We haven't danced at all since the cotillion ages ago!”

“Need to take you dancing more often than,” said Lambert. “Love holding you like this. Gives a guy ideas.”

“Then we should stick to just dancing at home!”

Lambert nuzzled her and held her tightly to him for a moment. “Little Lambert is gonna need a lot of attention later,” he said in a low whisper against her ear.

She giggled. “Little Lambert always needs a lot of attention.”

“He loves little Katie-Kat is why!”

His nearness was lighting a fire inside her that she knew she wouldn't be able to put out any time soon. It didn't help that he decided to unashamedly kiss her, deeply, in the middle of their dance.

“Oh fates,” griped Keira. “There he goes again. Your brother is positively feral, Geralt. Completely out of control.”

In response, Geralt turned to his wife, tilted her chin up and copied Lambert brazen kiss. Shocked, she sat down with a thud, her legs suddenly too weak to hold her up. “Wolves,” she said, dazed. “A pack of wild wolves, all of you.” She sighed then pulled him down to her, attacking his lips with her own.

“Being feral's not all that bad is it,” Geralt smirked between kisses.

“Look at Geralt and Keira,” said Ykaterina. “We are getting to them.”

“Fucking finally,” said Lambert. “Being all high and mighty's made them both sticks in the mud. About time they cut loose. Need to go do some ploughing in a dark corner.”

Ykaterina licked her lips. “Them or us?” she questioned seductively. He looked at her with wide eyes.

“You want to? Run off somewhere and do it? Fuck I'd not turn that down if you said yes.”

“Well...wait for a chance to escape...”

Lambert squeezed her. “Katie-Kat you get more awesome every damn day.”

He took her for another twirl around the dance floor.

 


	76. She's Gonna Blow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the wedding reception, two inebriated witchers and their friends get a crazy idea.

* * *

Zoltan slammed his cards down on the table and laughed uproariously. “Ye didna see that comin' did ye Geralt?! I'll be a rich man if this is how ye play!”

Geralt threw a few coins down on the table. He had lost horribly to Zoltan at Gwent for the third time and hadn't fared much better against Lambert. Keira and Ykaterina had gone with the ladies to another part of the garden to socialize, and Lambert had started a game with Dandelion, who had lost several coins and two cards to him.

The Finnans had actually managed to sneak away a few hours before and found themselves in the tack room. Lambert was barely able to lock the door before drowning himself in the pleasure that was his wife. They had laughed about it, realizing that they had never made love so quickly in all their years together. Neither had particularly wanted to return to the reception, but at the same time both of them were enjoying their time with friends. It had been a long time since Lambert had been with more people than just Geralt on a personal level.

“Lamby,” Ykaterina had said as they walked back hand in hand, hoping they had not left any evidence behind or on their persons of their little tryst. “Why don't you spend some time with your friends? I'd like to have a chat with some of the ladies myself.”

“Sure Katie-Kat. But I'll probably need to find you every now and then. Make sure you're still mine. And to do this.” He stopped and pulled her close, his lips finding hers.

“Lamby, if we start this again I doubt we'll be returning anytime soon!”

He grinned at her. “I'm supposed to be against that somehow?”

Laughing, she took his hand and pulled him along. Dusk had turned to night and the torches had been lit, casting flickering shadows on the ground. The gems on Ykaterina's dress caught the light and sparkled.

“There you are Ykaterina,” called Keira, emerging from another part of the garden. She tilted her head appraisingly and looked at the two of them. “If I asked, you would say you were out for a little stroll. But I doubt that would be the truth, am I right?”

Ykaterina blushed furiously.

“A man has needs, Keira,” said Lambert with a shrug. “Can make a guy sick you know. Maybe you and Geralt need to stop being so uptight and go find a corner to plough in!”

“Lambert!”

“Yeah that's me. I believe we established that. But I'm right about it. You need to.”

Keira frowned at him. “At this point you would think I'd gotten used to you, but your lack of manners will always disturb me.”

She reached out and took Ykaterina's hand. “Come along, sister. Rita is very eager to sit with you awhile. I believe Shelba has found herself a Count, and Lyssa has glued herself to a witcher from the School of the Bear.”

Ykaterina turned back to Lambert and reached for a kiss, which he gladly gave her. “Love you Katie-Kat,” he said.

He found himself with his brother and his two friends, reminiscing about old times. Dandelion had gotten older since they had last met and hadn't done anything really exciting since wartime. He had settled down into a comfortable life with Priscilla, managing their Inn. He still did, however, write as many ballads as he could, and still loved to tell anyone who would listen about the many times he had been responsible for 'saving' the famed White Wolf.

Zoltan had started up another jeweler's business in Novigrad, and had kept things fairly low key. He was reasonably successful and had managed to secure ownership of a mine that actually managed to produce. Dwarven craftsmanship was well known, but it was a large city and there was no lack of similar shops to be found. His was the only one that sold the beautiful tri colored metals, and he carved himself a little niche in the jeweler's guild. Of course, whenever he had an excuse to gamble and drink, Zoltan wholeheartedly jumped into it. When Geralt had mentioned Lambert's wedding, the dwarf had all but invited himself.

“Let me play the bridegroom!” he cried, starting to shuffle his deck. “We'll make it interesting. Every winnin' hand means ye gotta take a drink!”

Lambert smirked. “Then break out the Gauntlet or the White Gull. You got some of that shit around here don't you Geralt? Real man's liquor.”

“Mmhm. I'll get it,” he said, getting up. “But these two can't drink it. Put them 6 feet under. Also, don't tell Keira.”

Dandelion chuckled. “The lovely lady has quite a hold on the White Wolf, I dare say!”

“Yeah makes me feel even luckier to have Katie-Kat,” said Lambert. “She doesn't treat me like a pet. Fuck that.”

“She seems a sweet lass,” said Zoltan, pouring himself some more beer. “How did ye meet? Better yet how did ye convince her to marry ye?”

Lambert told the story. Dandelion and Zoltan listened with rapt attention.

“Well isna that somethin'!” cried the dwarf. “Just moved right in aye lad?”

Lambert nodded. “Yeah. At first I was just curious. Bored as fuck on the path. But she was a mess. Needed me.”

“What do you mean she was a mess?” asked Dandelion.

“She was with some witcher before me. Did a real number on her. Not physically but mentally. Poor girl.”

Geralt put a couple of bottles of their favorite poison on the table. “Suspect School of the Cat myself.”

“Maybe,” said Lambert. “She said he was a looker so I say Griffin. Don't give a shit what school. If I ever find him he's gonna be done.” A darkness crossed Lambert's eyes.

“Wouldna want to be that lad then,” said Zoltan.

They started a few new games, laughing and cajoling one another, and getting deep into the alcohol. Geralt had to bring up yet more Gauntlet.

“Shit,” said the older witcher after a few hours. “I'm cleaned out of my coin now. Too hot. Need some air.”

Lambert stood up, the effects of the drink hitting him. He swayed just a little but picked up two of the bottles and followed his brother outside.

Dandelion was singing when he joined them, also not feeling too poorly. Zoltan was doing a dwarven happy dance at the full coin pouch he currently had thanks to Geralt. He hadn't been able to beat Lambert or Dandelion however and swore there would be rematches.

“I...I wanna do something special..for K-Katie-Kat,” said Lambert, handing his brother one of the bottles.

“You got her that gift,” said Geralt. “You give it yet?” His words were slightly slurred.

“No and shut up about it. Don't want anyone to know. Gonna give it to....tomorrow.” Lambert took another pull from the bottle. “Talkin' 'bout tonight. Wanna do something to show her how much I love her.” He turned to his brother. “I fucking love her man. She's like ever...everything to me.” He hiccuped loudly.

Dandelion began dancing around the courtyard, singing, holding an invisible partner in his arms. A few guests were milling about, and crept away to avoid becoming part of the spectacle.

“Go and tell her lad,” said Zoltan.

“Bor...boring,” answered Lambert. “Do that every day. No I need to think about something....goo...good.”

“Take her for a moonlight ride,” said Geralt, taking a swig himself. “Romantic. We can hook up the carriage. Lesss go.”

“Ok,” said Lambert and meandered after his brother.

“Wait for me!” cried Dandelion. “I'll sing to you! Inspirational music!” He spun a bit too quickly and stumbled a few steps but caught himself just before he would have landed head first in a bush.

Zoltan tied his coin pouch as best he could with his clumsy, drunk fingers and lurched after the witchers.

They reached the paddock where several horses were peacefully resting, lower lips hanging and one hind leg cocked.

“I'll get one out,” slurred Lambert. “Which one Geralt? N...need a good one.”

“Get a halter first Lambert they aren't like yours,” said Geralt, swaying and leaning on the fence.

“Where the fuck are they?” Lambert stumbled around for a moment until he found something hanging on a hook. “Ok now...I got...gotta...open this gate.” He fumbled with the paddock gate then gave up and climbed over the fence, falling on the ground on the other side with a grunt. He crawled a few steps then stood, setting his sights on one of the horses and stumbling over. The horse, unimpressed with the witcher who reeked of alcohol, trotted away.

“Shit! Come b...back here!” he cried, trying to follow it. The horse awoke his paddock mates and the herd of them trotted off far down the field.

Lambert cursed a blue streak which included a colorful description of how his legs weren't working right. “Ger..Geralt! Your horses are assholes!” he shouted.

His brother appeared on the other side of the fence. “Keep try...trying. Tell them you got food. Always works.”

Lambert cupped his hands around his mouth, weaving slightly, and shouted as loud as he could. “Food! Hey assholes I got food!”

Of course, nothing happened.

Dandelion climbed the fence. “I can herd them over. Then you open the gate and let one out.” He kept getting distracted by the feather in his beret and swatted at it as though it were a bothersome insect.

“Who's gonna catch it?” asked Zoltan.

“Dunno,” said Dandelion. “One of you grab it when it comes out.”

The former professor was no more agile or limber than his friends, and had barely jogged towards the horses when his foot landed in something soft and squishy and he went down with a yelp.

“I've fallen in shit!” he cried, jumping up and flapping his hands as though doing so would somehow magically erase the huge mess on his hip and down his leg. A smelly mess.

“Who ....who gives a fuck,” complained Lambert. “Go grab a horse already you dandy boy!”

Dandelion whined. “This is a brand new outfit! I need to wash it!”

“Just have...have a drink,” slurred Geralt. “Make it all b...better.”

Zoltan called out from the gate area. “I've got yer poison right here Dandelion me lad!”

“Can we just grab a fucking horse you pansies?” cried Lambert, getting pricklier by the minute.

“Wait, I jus...just thought of something,” said Geralt. “Who's gonna drive the carriage? We're all too dr...drunk.”

“Well fuck,” griped Lambert. “Now what? I wanna do something for Kate...Katie-Kat.” He meandered back to the fence and this time climbed through one of the sections rather than over it.

Dandelion followed, still lamenting the ruin of his outfit, took a long pull from the bottle of wine that Zoltan handed him.

Lambert looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star. His eyes lit up. “Hey...hey I got an idea. Geralt... you got any rockets?”

Geralt swayed for a moment, doing his best to think. “Yeah. Crate in the cellar.” He made an effort to point in the direction of the mansion.

“We can set them off...at...the...pon...pond!” hiccuped Lambert.

“Lambert! You're a genius!” cried Geralt.

“Course I am!” beamed the younger witcher. “You said that to me be...before. I remember. Remember everything. Gonna be a pro...professor one day so I gotta be a genius.” He tapped the side of his head. Lambert had had far too much to drink, his words were running together and he could barely stand still. “Let's go get them.”

None of them would remember just how they made it to the cellar, much less identify the right crate, and manage to get it to the pond. Lambert pointed to the willow tree. “See that there? That was where I kissed Kat...Katie...for the first time. Never forget it. I'm a genius is why. Right brother?”

Geralt nodded. “How do we open it?” He gave the crate a half hearted kick.

Zoltan pounded on it for a moment, tried to pry the lid off with his bare hands, then gave up, falling over on his backside.

“Maybe...we can ...burn it off,” suggested Dandelion. “It's wood, wood burns...right?”

They all stood around staring at the crate.

“Who's got a match?” asked Zoltan.

“Ger...Geralt...use Ignii!” cried Lambert.

“Ok,” said his brother and made the sign.

The entire crate lit up in flames. “That's...that's not the lid!” yelled Lambert. “You whoreson! You lit...lit it _all_ up!”

As he realized what was going to happen in a matter of seconds, Zoltan waved his arms.

“She's gonna blow! Run!”

The dwarf scrambled to his feet, turned and did his best to get away. The others stumbled over their feet and one another as the crate began to sizzle and crackle and pop.

“Oh fuck!” yelled Lambert and dove to the ground, pulling Geralt with him.

There came a mighty bang and the entire crate shot heavenward. Rockets exploded out at all angles, high pitched screeches and shrieks accompanying them. Several of the explosives went further upwards, bursting as they were meant to in a shower of sparkling, colorful stars that most likely could have been seen as far away as the city. Bits of charred wood rained down as well as ash.

As the dazzling display came to a close, Keira, Ykaterina, Rita, and several of the guests came running. They saw the four men prone on the ground. Dandelion got up first, then Zoltan, then the wolf brothers.

“Geralt!” shouted Keira. “What nonsense is this? What on earth are you doing?”

Dandelion looked contrite. “I fell in shit,” he said.

“Well we couldna open the crate,” began Zoltan. “So Geralt here uses...”

Lambert cut him off. “Shut up...just shut up all of you whoresons. Ok, I'll tell it.” He swayed unsteadily on his feet and held his arms wide open. “Katie-Kat. I did this for you. Made it real special because...be...cause...I love you. Shooting st...stars. For you.”

He tilted his head and gave her his best lop-sided grin.

“Och laddie,” said Zoltan shaking his head sadly. “This marriage might be endin' before it begins!”

Ykaterina stared at the four of them and the burnt mess all over the ground, then her eyes went back to her husband standing there in his crimson crushed velvet jacket, barely able to stand steady, arms wide open...and she burst out laughing.

Keira looked at her aghast, failing to see any humor in the situation.

Ykaterina ran to Lambert, throwing her arms around him. “I love you, Lamby!” she cried. It would have been a sweet, perfect moment except for one small thing. Lambert was standing at the very edge of the pond. When Ykaterina hugged him, his inebriated body couldn't manage and he stumbled backwards, grabbing onto her.

With a loud shriek she fell into the water with him, right over top of the lily pads. Sputtering and coughing up pond water, she splashed her way to the edge, her beautiful wedding gown heavy with water. Lambert was right behind her. The two of them made quite the caricature as the awkward Ykaterina tried to climb up the embankment with her drunk husband pushing on her backside without much luck.

Geralt reached down to help but Keira shoved him out of the way, knowing that if he bent over he would be right in there with them. The other guests had gathered round and were laughing, mostly because Ykaterina was. She got to her feet with Keira and Rita's help.

“Well, Keira you were right!” laughed Ykaterina, reaching for Lambert's hand.

“About what?” asked her sister-in-law, picking plant matter from the wedding gown.

“Never a dull moment with a witcher around!”

 


	77. Lambert's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before leaving for Toussaint, Lambert asks Ykaterina to go to Novigrad with him.

* * *

“You look beautiful Katie-Kat,” said Lambert, appreciation in his eyes.

She stood in their living room wearing a traveling outfit, her long hair softly curling around her face and down her back.

“Thanks Lamby,” she said softly. “You look...well...like a witcher.”

He laughed. “I know. Wanted to wear something else but since we'll be travelling, figured it's safer to be seen this way. But I cleaned it. Doesn't reek.”

“It's what you were wearing when I met you.”

“Pretty much. Replaced the whole thing not long ago though. Same style. I like it. Feels strange strapping my swords on again.”

Ykaterina grinned. “Are you sure you'll be able to use them if you need to? You've slowed down quite a bit.”

He made a face. “Very funny. I'll never be slow when it comes to fucking shit up.”

He took a few steps towards her and caressed her cheek. “Was awesome waking up in our own bed this morning. Lying around, not having to worry about doing anything until we wanted to. And...the ploughing...phenomenal as always.” He brushed his lips against hers, then embraced her gently, mindful to move his medallion out of the way first.

“Hey Katie-Kat, can we make a stop in Novigrad first? Before we head off for Toussaint? Something I need to do there.”

“Novigrad is the whole other way Lamby! It can't wait?”

He shook his head. “Portal is fast. I'm not talking about riding there. Won't take overly long, promise.”

She shrugged. “It's fine, we aren't in any hurry. I'm just surprised that you didn't mention it earlier is all. Are you wanting to go now?”

He nodded.

* * *

Novigrad was busy and boisterous as always. Thankfully it hadn't rained so there were no puddles to contend with.

Lambert held Ykaterina's hand as they wound through the people on the main thoroughfare.

“Where are we going, Lamby?”

“The docks actually,” he said.

As they approached, Ykaterina could smell the salt sea air and the seafood that was being unloaded from various ships. Men walked about shouting orders, pushing carts and haggling with one another.

They walked further down the dock and she saw a large ship, sails reefed, with the Nilfgaardian flag proudly flapping in the wind. It was a beautiful ship, regal in bearing, it's body a deep ebony black, with gold accents.

“Is Ciri here?” she asked. “Are we going to see her?”

Lambert looked down at her with a smile.

As they made their approach, a man in Nilfgaardian colors blew a sharp whistle and several sailors in uniform ran forward and stood in a row. The man turned to Lambert with a bow.

“Milord,” he said.

“What did I say about that?” said Lambert. “Just Lambert will do. None of that noble shit!”

The man nodded and this time gave a salute.

Ykaterina looked up and saw a large swatch of burlap covering the area where the name of the ship would be. There were a few sailors standing at attention on the railing above it.

“Milady,” said the man. “I am Captain Yosef Petrov.”

“I'm pleased to meet you,” she said pleasantly. He was an older man with a kind face, and she liked him right away. There was something in his eyes that reminded her of her father. A curiosity, a pride.

A look exchanged between Lambert and the Captain, and Yosef nodded and turned to the men on the railing.

With a swift movement, they cut free one side of the ropes holding the burlap and reeled it up.

In large gold letters Ykaterina saw the name YURI and her heart skipped a beat. She looked at Lambert.

“That was my brother's name,” she whispered. “Ciri's ship has a very fine name.”

Lambert turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Katie-Kat, this isn't Ciri's ship. It's yours.”

She blinked in confusion. “I ... I don't understand.”

He turned her around to face the magnificent ship. “The YURI is _your_ ship. She's a merchant vessel with a full crew and a Captain who has sailed around the world. She can go anywhere and collect the treasures of the earth and bring them back to the Continent.”

Ykaterina could barely see through the tears that filled her eyes. She was speechless and simply stared at the black and gold ship.

Lambert crossed his arms over her chest and held her close. “You told me your brother's dream was to be a merchant sailor. This is the closest I could get, Katie-Kat.”

She covered her face with her hands, turned to his chest and sobbed.

“Ahh Milord...err Lambert. I believe the lady likes her ship!”

Lambert cocooned her protectively in his arms. “Yeah she does. I sure hope so after the bullshit I went through. Yosef the paperwork made me want to stick a sword in someone!”

“Aye, all the treaties and treatises and laws.”

Lambert rolled his eyes. “Now I gotta go through it again to sign it over to her. It's her ship, not mine.”

“Tis far less complicated,” said Yosef. “Family transfer, no money changing hands. Naval registry will manage it for you for 100 gold coins.”

Ykaterina was able to calm herself, and took out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes and face. Looking up at Lambert, she pulled his head down and kissed him.

“Thank you, Lamby. Thank you ever so much for this! It's the most beautiful gift anyone could give me. I'm....” Her eyes filled up again.

“Hey Katie-Kat, it's ok. I get it. Had to do this for you. It was the only thing that was good enough as a wedding gift. You deserve a whole fleet for putting up with me!”

She laughed through her tears, then turned around to the Captain.

“I have something at home that belonged to my brother. May I give it to you so that it might go with you on your journeys? We will be back in about a month, unless you plan to set sail before that?”

Yosef smiled. “Milady, when we set sail is entirely up to you! If you wish us to sit here on the dock and serve lobster, that is what we will do. YURI is your ship and her crew is yours to command.”

Ykaterina felt slightly overwhelmed. “I...I don't know anything about ships or sailing. I have to trust that you know what to do and where to go.”

Yosef nodded. “We shall meet again on your return, and the sailing master and I will show you the chart room. You can choose where you'd like us to sail. In the meantime, would you like to see aboard your ship?”

She nodded emphatically, then turned to take Lambert's hand, a huge smile now on her face.

“Before she sails you gotta put a blessing on her Katie-Kat,” said Lambert. “Break a bottle over the name.”

“Ok!” she said and followed the Captain up the gangway.

The ship smelled of paint and varnish and soap. Everything looked brand new, but the ship was not a new construct. Lambert explained how it had belonged to a trading company whose owner had sold everything off and retired. The ship had been constructed under lucky auspices and had always brought her sailors back home with a successful bounty.

“Couldn't pick just any ship. Had to be a perfect one. When I saw it, she was a fucking mess. I was pretty pissed off. Didn't think I had enough time to get her right.”

Yosef agreed. “She was in a sad way indeed. Neglected and left in dry dock for years. Your husband spared no expense in getting YURI ship shape and outfitted. Strange set of coincidences that led him to me.” Yosef indicated that they should sit down, and poured them some mulled wine.

“Would you care to hear the story, milady?” asked the Captain.

She nodded. “Very much so. But please call me Ykaterina, or something similar.”

Yosef smiled and sat down. “I always said if I would have had a daughter I would have called her Kate. Yet another happy coincidence.”

Lambert grinned. “My wife must like you Yosef. Let's you pick out a name for her. I had to chase her around for almost a week to get any name out of her!”

“You were the most annoying creature to cross my path is why! But please Captain, tell me how you met Lambert!”

“My last commission ended when I chose not to stay on with that owner. My first mate was to be replaced with his drunken brute of a son and I will not sail with a dishonorable crew. I had planned to return to Kaedwen when I made a stop here in Novigrad. Hadn't planned to be here at all but I'm glad I came. This is where I heard Lambert asking around about where to find a worthy sea captain for a ship he had bought for his wife.”

Ykaterina sipped her wine, enjoying the ambiance of the Captain's quarters.

“Katie-Kat, you have no idea how hard it was creeping around behind your back. Franz had to cover for me a few times.”

“How did you get here? Did Franz portal you?”

Lambert nodded. “Yeah. Never asked any questions either. Good guy.”

“Who else knew about this, Lamby?” she asked, quite impressed that the talkative Lambert never accidentally let it slip.

“No one except Geralt. Sworn to secrecy too.”

Ykaterina leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “You are one amazing man,” she said.

Yosef looked pleased. “I was very happy to accept the commission plus be allowed to choose my own crew. I have worked with almost every man here, aside from a new ABS and rigger. But those two come highly recommended by my first mate.”

Ykaterina looked slightly confused. “What is an ABS and a rigger?”

“The ABS is an _able bodied sailor._ A man who needs to know a little bit of everything so he can fill in where needed. The rigger...well have you ever seen those fellows who climb up the spars and manage the sails?”

She nodded. “That seems a very dangerous job.”

“It is,” said Yosef. “And they are well compensated for it, especially on this ship. Did you know that Lambert has agreed that each and every man is to have a share of the bounty as well as his pay? My crew has never had so generous a master.”

Ykaterina looked at Lambert. She had so many questions, namely how a witcher of all people had the resources not only to purchase a ship, but to have it fitted and commissioned to sail. It wasn't a subject to discuss with others present. She smiled. “Lambert has a very good heart.”

“Shh Katie-Kat. Have a reputation to uphold!” He grinned at her then stood up. “We gotta make another few stops here before we head for Toussaint.”

“Thank you for the tour Captain,” said Ykaterina. “I'm excited to explore the maps next time. What will you do in the meantime?”

“Oh that's an easy one, Kate. I will get to know the YURI, and take her out for some short jaunts to stretch her sea legs. See how those new sailors pan out. When you return perhaps you will let us take you and Lambert for a short trip?”

She nodded with much enthusiasm. “Oh yes! I would love that! I'll be bringing that item with me when we come back.”

As they started back, Ykaterina remembered the blessing. “I should place a blessing on this ship so that you can take her out! Do you have any wine?”

Yosef laughed and nodded, motioning to a sailor. The young man came back with a bottle to which a rope was tied. The Captain brought them to the edge above the name.

“Say your peace and officially name the ship then hold the rope and toss the bottle. It must break when it hits the ship!”

Ykaterina thought a moment. “Fates bless this ship and her crew with fair winds and calm seas. May my brother Yuri Amineva's spirit be their guide and always see them safely home to port. I hereby name you YURI, in his honor!”

She threw the bottle then pulled the rope back. The bottle crashed against the ship right over the name and shattered. The observing crew cheered.

“Already the men approve,” said Yosef.

He walked them back down to the dock. “It has been a delight meeting you Kate. I wish you all the best on your journey and hope you enjoy your time in Toussaint.” He bowed, and the sailors did the same.

As they walked away, Ykaterina stopped and looked back at the YURI, her magnificent black and gold colors befitting royalty. The sun bounced off the gold paint in the name, making it appear sparkly and magical.

 _You get to go to sea after all Yuri,_ she thought. _Not the way I had always dreamed it would be, but at least your spirit can._

 


	78. Lord Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert drops another bomb on an already shellshocked Ykaterina.

* * *

Ykaterina and Lambert walked back to the main part of the city, and she stopped suddenly and threw her arms around him. “I love you so much for that ship, Lamby!”

“Aw Katie-Kat, I was kinda worried that you would think it was dumb or some shit.”

“I could never find anything dumb that you did for me.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I'm starting to think that's true. You didn't turn me into a frog or something for that rocket stunt we pulled yesterday. If you can forgive _that_ I'm in good shape.”

She squeezed him. “I can't be mad at you for being _you_ , Lamby. I hope that you can forgive all my foibles too.”

“Without question, Katie-Kat. Now...let's get the YURI signed over to you.”

They entered the Naval Registry office and Lambert requested the documents on the YURI that his agent at the bank would have filed. It didn't take long for the papers to be presented, and Lambert signed the ship over to his wife.

“No matter what happens to _us_ Katie-Kat,” he said. “This ship is yours. Nothing to do with me whatsoever. You get that?”

She reached up and touched his lips. “I get it but nothing is going to happen to us Lambert, right?”

“Not if I have a say in it,” he said and gave her a tender kiss. “Now we need to go to the bank here and see to one more thing.”

“More paperwork for the ship?”

He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. “No nothing for the ship. Should have done this when we came back from Ofier. Actually wanted to ages ago when we first got together but shit happened and now that we're here might as well get it done.”

She was confused. “Get what done? Lambert, just tell me. You're acting like a sorceress!”

“I got some money put away. Want to make sure that if something happens to me, you'll have it.”

She frowned. “More with the _things happening to us_ talk.”

“It's ok Katie-Kat,” he said comfortingly. “Just paperwork. Then we can get back home and ride out.”

The Vivaldi Bank of Novigrad was a large and fancy affair frequented mostly by nobles. Ykaterina had expected to be waiting quite awhile, but as soon as they stepped in the door, an attendant hustled off and returned with a very finely dressed dwarf. The little man bowed low before them.

“Master witcher, a great pleasure as always. This must be your lovely wife. I am Vimme Vivaldi, owner of this fine establishment.”

“Yeah this is my Katie-Kat. Just want to sign what she needs to sign. What we talked about.”

“Of course, sir. Come let us go to my private office. Shall I have the box brought to you?”

Lambert paused a moment then looked at Ykaterina. “Yeah,” he said softly. “She needs to see it.”

They followed Vimme to a sumptuously decorated room. He offered them wine, grapes and cheese and made obligatory small talk as they waited for his assistants.

Ykaterina had expected that Lambert had squirreled away a few hundred or even a few thousand coins. She still had questions about the ship, and figured perhaps he had come here for a loan to purchase it hoping that it would bring back returns from their voyages. It was a route most businesses took to start off. It surprised her that the owner of the bank seemed to take such a great interest in Lambert, a witcher who had kept largely to himself and out of the limelight.

A door opened at the back of the room, a heavy wood and steel affair. Two dwarves pulled a chest into the room on a cart. It was a large, beautifully carved and polished wooden chest with the bank emblem on the top. A massive, ornate padlock adorned the front.

The dwarves bowed and let themselves out, the massive door closing behind them.

“You have the key, master witcher?” asked Vimme.

Lambert nodded and produced it from a hidden section of his belt. Ykaterina hadn't even known it existed. The banker bowed. “I shall leave you to your tasks. The papers are there on my desk. Please ring for me once you are finished.”

Ykaterina was staring at the chest as Lambert bent and opened it. “You have a box in there?” she asked.

The witcher stood up, his head down, his back to her. “Katie-Kat...this _is_ the box.”

“That whole thing is yours?” She walked over and turned him to face her. She was sure there was more than a few thousand coins in there.

“Yeah. I...look there is something I never told you. About me.”

Her eyes slid from his to the massive chest.

“Remember when I told you about my years with the noble ladies? Well they paid, and they paid well. They would not only pay with coins but deeds to land, estates, gems and jewelry, anything they had their hands on that they didn't give a shit about. Had no use for any of it. Thought I'd just stick it in the bank and let it rot.”

Ykaterina felt quivery inside. “Just what is _in_ there, Lambert?”

He lifted the lid and his wife sank to the ground in front of it. “Oh fates...oh fates....Lambert...”

What he had just described filled the entirety of the massive chest. A strand of pearls and diamonds lay on the very top, its value probably that of their little farm house. A leather bound folder sat on the side, and she reached for it, pulling it to her and opening it. It was full of documents, deeds and drawings of places. One of them looked like a miniature castle.

“That wreck is Kaer Amici,” said Lambert softly. “Countess that had it couldn't wait to get it off her hands. Kept the steward, let him live there and rent it out if he wanted. Land its on is where the value lies.”

He picked up a sparkling tiara and set it on Ykaterina's head. “This thing was thrown at me when I refused to accept an exclusive contract. Didn't like that bitch. Thought whipping shit at me after her time was up was a way of getting what she wanted. Picked it up and tossed it in here too.”

Ykaterina pulled it off her head and let it fall back into the chest. “Lambert...now I understand how you were able to buy my ship. I...I don't know what to say. You are a _nobleman_. Lord Lambert.”

“Oh _fuck_ no!” he exclaimed, crouching down beside her and tilting her chin up. “I'm the same dumbass witcher you married. Just because some stupid nobles wanted to throw coin and shit at me doesn't change who I am.”

“You didn't even need to do contracts anymore! Why did you even bother? Why not just settle into one of your places and just retire?”

He gave her a small smile. “And do what? Be like Geralt? Bored out of his mind? I had no one Katie-Kat. Sitting alone with a bunch of servants isn't my idea of a life. I took contracts to have something to do. Only took coin from assholes though! Nice to have that choice.”

She inhaled deeply and exhaled very slowly. “I don't even know what to say. This is just so unexpected. All this wealth you've amassed, it could change lives, Lambert.”

“How do you know it isn't? I got an agent here. He handles things for me. I check in every few months, see how shit's going. It's all good.”

“You have more here than Geralt and Keira, I'm sure of it.”

Lambert shrugged. “Don't know that. Don't care. Not interested in competing with anyone. Just wanna be happy. Coin makes it easy to be comfortable but doesn't bring any happiness. Gotta find that on your own. And I did. When I met you.”

“Does Geralt know about this?” she asked, still leafing through the list of deeds and transactions.

“Yeah. Well he knows I got something to my name but he's never seen this. Doesn't need to. This shit doesn't matter.”

“Oh Lambert,” she sighed and lightly dug around in the pile, bringing up a bracelet with tiny purple stones.

“Put it on,” he said. “Amethyst. Your favorite stone right?”

She pushed it away and shook her head. Lambert picked it up. “Katie-Kat. This stuff...it's all yours. I like dressing up but no fucking way am I gonna wear any of this shit!”

“It's not me. This is way beyond anything I'd ever be comfortable wearing, even for a cotillion or a wedding. It's just too much.”

Lambert took her wrist and clasped the amethyst bracelet around it. Then he dug around.

“This would look cool in your hair.” It was a comb with flowers made out of pearls and sparkling diamonds. She didn't need to ask if they were real. “Its so beautiful Lambert but if I wore this a rogue is sure to try and remove my head to steal it.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Like fuck they would. Katie-Kat, who is gonna know its real anyway? Unless you're like Zoltan and carry around one of those little jeweller things and peer at the fucking thing close up, no one would think a professor at the University is wearing real diamonds and pearls. If Keira wore it then maybe a rogue would try and take her head off.”

She liked the comb and held it, turning it around in her hands. She pulled up the sides of her hair and inserted the comb at the back of her head, making Lambert smile. “Can we go home now Lamby?” She looked at him, an overwhelmed expression on her face.

“Let's get the papers signed first. Then we can go.” He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

Ykaterina woodenly signed where he told her to. She could now come and go and dig around in the chest all she wanted, withdraw coins, and buy and sell any of the real estate that she wished.

“You could save the world, Lamby,” she said softly when they had concluded.

“No, Katie-Kat, I can't. Problem isn't coin. It's people's fucking twisted minds. Can throw all the coin I want around and assholes are still gonna be assholes. Been in places that no matter how much I say I'll pay they tell me to fuck off because they hate witchers. Saved a shit ton of lives and been told to go screw a knothole. Couldn't even get a _meal_ in those places. No, people are shit and I'm not sure this world is worth saving.”

He walked back to the chest, closed it, and placed the padlock back on it. “I've done things with all this coin to help out some villages. Good folk out there too, shouldn't say all people are shit. I got more than I know what to do with so if you think of anything, you can do what you want with it. Take some of that crap in there and give it to your friends. Don't give a shit. It's yours. All of it.”

Ykaterina shook her head. “It's both of ours, Lambert.”

He looked over at her. “No. It's _yours_. Didn't think you would read what you were signing. My too trusting wife. I just signed every bit of everything I have in this world over to you.”

Ykaterina backed into a chair and sank into it. “Why, Lamby....?”

“Because I've never loved anyone so much in my fucking life. Because you are the first person since my _mom_ who really loved _me_. Because I don't give two shits about any of this material stuff. Never gonna be some noble prick. So you can keep it, dump it in the streets, feed it to monsters, or try and save the world. Just tell me I'm still your Lamby-blanket. Nothing else matters.”

For the second time that day, Ykaterina Finnan cried in her husband's arms.

  
  


 


	79. Ykaterina's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Ykaterina ride off to Toussaint and settle into Corvo Bianco. Ykaterina presents her husband with her wedding gift.

* * *

The ride to Toussaint was wonderful. Lambert and Ykaterina stopped to play in rivers and streams, explore villages and forests, and stay in cozy little Inns where they enjoyed each _other_ as well. As always there were places that were hostile to the witcher, but there were others where the townsfolk were kind and grateful. Children gathered around Lambert to stare into his strange eyes and to ask him to tell stories.

Ykaterina got to see him fight some smelly little monsters by the shore, because he deemed it dangerous for her to even ride past them. She didn't argue with him and let him have his protective battles. She knew Lambert loved her and enjoyed looking out for her.

It had been a quiet day's ride and as they were riding through a very quiet stretch of road, they heard a strange laughter coming from an area they couldn't see.

“Get off Briar,” said Lambert.

“How come?” she asked. “Rest time?”

“No...I think there might be a cool monster up there you can look at.”

She dismounted and he placed an Axii on their mounts to keep them in place. Taking her hand he told her to stay low to the ground and follow him. They came to the edge of a field and she saw what looked like a woman wandering to and fro, laughing and singing.

“That's a samovila,” whispered Lambert, as they flattened themselves on the ground to watch her.

Ykaterina had of course heard of them. They were beautiful creatures, spirits of the forest who loved animals and could act as healers: their knowledge of herbs and plants was very comprehensive. But they hated most people, and if one caught you harming a denizen of the forest your death was swift and brutal. Usually a samovila preferred to take her pleasure by luring men to her side with her seductive song and entrancing dances. Once a man got too close to her, he was ensnared by her magic and forced to dance with her until he dropped dead. Once mesmerized there was no way out. Even witchers had to use powerful potions and protective spells to fight them and a contract had to be very lucrative for them to take that chance. Even a seasoned witcher avoided the samovila where possible.

Ykaterina watched as the creature began to dance. Her movements were slow and sensuous and she moved with ethereal grace. She had long reddish hair that that appeared to be slightly curly. Although Lambert and Ykaterina were too far away, it was obvious that this was a very alluring woman.

“You know Lamby, that used to be my nickname,” she said softly. “Little samovila.”

Lambert looked at her. “The fuck? Who would call a beauty like you a monster?”

“But they _are_ beautiful Lambert and I think his point was that I was sensual and lured him.”

The witcher wrinkled up his nose. “Sorry Katie-Kat but the guy sounds even more like a dumb shit. Although you damn well _are_ sensual as hell.”

They watched the samovila dance back and forth, the flowing parts of her dress rippling and waving.

“Come on Katie-Kat,” said Lambert, crawling backwards. “Let's get away from her. Don't want to get ensnared by yet _another_ woman.” He grinned at her and they snuck back to the road.

They moved on, often galloping, or taking a shortcut through fields and streams. Always, Lambert had his witcher's senses on alert.

The countryside seemed to change as they neared their destination. It seemed as though the colors were brighter, the air more fragrant, and the plant life more lush.

They were enthralled by the ambiance of Toussaint, its gentle country folk welcoming and curious. Lambert asked for directions to Corvo Bianco, hoping that it was well known enough. It seemed to be, and they ended up with a hand drawn map and directions to find it.

By the time they reached the perimeter of the villa, Ykaterina was slightly tipsy from the wine they had enjoyed on the way. It seemed that everyone had invited them for a glass, to show off the newest stock they had created, and to encourage the visitors to vote for their wine at the upcoming competition.

The Majordomo of the villa, who introduced himself as Barnabas-Basil Foulty, had been expecting them, and made sure everything was to their liking. He took them for a tour, and proudly regaled every story that Geralt had ever told him,not stopping to think that Lambert was his brother and had either heard it or lived it with him!

“Pretty nice place,” said Lambert when Majordomo had gone off to see to his regular duties. “The part where they grow the grapes looks cool. I hope Geralt has some real alcohol here, all I saw down there was a shit ton of White Wolf.”

Ykaterina raised her eyebrows at him. “Do you actually want to be drunk on our honeymoon?”

“No. That's not it, Katie-Kat. White Wolf tastes like Drowner piss.”

She wrinkled up her nose and shook her head. “Ok I'm not going to ask how you would even _know_ that. Because no matter what you tell me, it will involve said piss being in your _mouth_ , and I actually enjoy kissing you and don't want it ruined.”

Lambert laughed. “Just an expression I heard Katie-Kat. Although when fighting, sometimes...” He grinned deviously.

The cook, an older lady named Marlene, came out to speak with them.

“There hasn't been a visitor in a very long time,” she said. “I would like you to tell me what foods you enjoy, and when you would like to take your meals. Majordomo only told me the master's brother and his wife were coming.”

Ykaterina grinned at Lambert. “Well it's really pretty easy. Lambert here is a walking stomach. He will eat anything and everything, and if you leave any leftovers or food out it will be eaten sometime during the night or following day.”

“And what of you, milady?” she asked.

“I'm not picky. I'll eat whatever you enjoy making.”

Marlene smiled. “I will do my best for you both.”

She then began telling them about how Geralt had saved her from a dreadful curse, and then in another act of kindness, invited her to live at Corvo Bianco. She hadn't wanted to simply exist and insisted that she be given a job to do. She had always loved cooking and it was second nature for her to fall into that role.

“Geralt has such a good heart,” said Ykaterina. “I'm not surprised that he helped you. Even Lambert has to admit his brother is a good guy.”

“Like fuck I do,” retorted Lambert. “Mr. High and Mighty isn't getting any kudos from me!”

Ykaterina laughed. “Some things will never change!”

After dinner, which was a simple meal of stew and homemade rolls, Ykaterina and Lambert retired to the sumptuous room they had chosen. There was a fireplace which Majordomo had kindly lit for them, and a comfortable sofa on which to recline.

They had a relaxing bath together, then Ykaterina brought out her wedding gift for Lambert.

“Lamby,” she said, handing him the sheepskin wrapped box. “This is my gift to you. Please know that it comes from my heart...even if it isn't what you expected.”

He looked at her. “Shit Katie-Kat, _that's_ not mysterious at all. You know I'll love anything from you.”

He undid the twine, a half smile on his lips. Then he unfolded the sheepskin.

Lambert stared, frozen. His breathing increased and he ran his fingers along the crudely carved lettering. Ykaterina had never seen his hands tremble, but did so now as he touched the edges of the box.

Carefully, he opened it, and the lid made a squeaking sound. It hadn't been lifted in close to a century. He blinked his eyes rapidly and lay the box in his lap. Carefully, Lambert lifted the first item out of the box. It was a tattered piece of parchment, and although she couldn't see what was on it, Ykaterina was sure it was the little drawing he had told her about. She was eager to see it, but sat stock still, not even daring to breathe. Lambert gazed at it for a long time, his expression unreadable. The reserved stoicism witchers were famous for had asserted itself. Eventually he replaced the parchment and picked something else up. His eyes focused on it, then he closed it in his fist and pressed it against his forehead, eyes tightly shut.

Ykaterina couldn't stop her tears from creeping down her cheeks, but she still didn't move. The battle that Lambert was fighting against his emotions was so evident, but there was nothing she could do to help him.

“Katie-Kat,” he whispered hoarsely, still not moving. “How...how did you do this?”

“The dig team?” she responded softly. “We were digging up Llanbhir.”

“That whole thing...was for this? For me?” He remained frozen with his fist pressed against his forehead.

“Yes,” she whispered.

Lambert sat there for a long time. It was almost like he was in a meditative state, and perhaps he was. Ykaterina left him to his peace and said nothing else. She sat quietly, staring at the fire.

When her husband emerged from his state, he slowly lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were bloodshot. He slowly opened his fist and carefully held up what he had been holding. It was the necklace. The bright blue stone was surrounded by diamonds in a teardrop shape and hung from a silver chain.

Ykaterina smiled softly at him. “That blue is incredible. Your eyes _must_ have been magnificent, Lambert. Your mother was right I'm sure.”

He gazed at the pendant hanging there, the light from the fire flickering off the diamonds. For a moment he heard Rowena's gentle voice, telling him her story once again. His mother had believed in true love. He never had, until he met Ykaterina.

“I want you to have it, Katie-Kat,” he said in a quiet voice.

“Oh Lambert, I couldn't. It was Rowena's, it's yours.”

“It was never meant to lay in a box and rot away. She would have worn it every day if that piece of shit wasn't around. Mom would have adored you Katie-Kat. Not sure about a lot of things, but _that's_ one thing that I am. There's no one in this world more worthy of this than you. Please...take it.”

Ykaterina nodded and swallowed back her tears. Lambert stood up and placed it around her neck. It fit her beautifully, hanging a few inches below her collarbone, so that no matter what she wore it would be seen. She touched it.

“Thank you, Lambert.”

He bent and kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger there for a moment. His entire demeanor was changed. The vibrant, electric energy that seemed to follow him around was gone. But there was no stress on his face, no anger. There was sadness and there was love as he looked at his wife.

Ykaterina realized that despite how hyper active he could be, a subdued Lambert was an unnatural thing.

“Are the little rocks still in there?” she asked gently.

“Yeah, and the portrait. Want to see?”

She nodded. “Yes please.”

Lambert picked up the little scrap of parchment carefully and handed it to her. Rowena Finnan looked out at her across the ages, long curly hair hanging free around her face. The artist had been able to capture some of the same energetic curiosity in Rowena that she often saw in her husband's. Her lips even had a bit of that wry twist to them. She wondered what kind of person Lambert could have been if not for his abusive father and the life that he ended up living. If Rowena had raised him on her own, if they had run away...how different would Lambert have been? But if that had been the case they never would have met. Mundane, human Lambert would have been long dead. The thought saddened her.

 _I love you just the way you are,_ she thought. _I'm just sorry you've had to suffer so much._

There was a pale outline of a dove in one corner and Ykaterina thought how ironic that was...the symbol of peace and freedom, the very things that Rowena never had in her life.

“She was beautiful, Lambert. There's a lot of her in you that I can see now. I'm happy you will always have this to remember her by.”

One side of his lips twitched slightly and she saw the old Lambert making a comeback. He looked down into the box. “Hey...I don't remember _this_...” He held up what looked like some folded pieces of paper. “They seem really fragile. Katie-Kat, maybe you better open them up.”

She carefully unfolded them. There was writing, squished up very small to make the most of the paper. She glanced through it, and her heart broke.

“Oh Lambert...she wrote to you, after you left.”

“Mom wrote to me?” he looked surprised. “I remember she taught me the alphabet. Scratched it in the sand. Vesemir was all shocked that a stupid peasant kid could read.”

“That was _his_ failing. Because you _weren't_ a stupid peasant kid,” she said.

“Can you read them to me?” Lambert asked.

She folded them carefully back up. “Lamby, these are her words to _you_ , I think maybe you need to take them and read them when you can be alone.”

He thought about it then shook his head. “You're my wife Katie-Kat. We don't need to keep anything from each other.”

His words hit her hard as her sin bin rattled with glee. She forced herself to ignore it. She looked down at the papers then handed them back. “I'll be happy to be there with you.”

Lambert put them back in the box, then closed the lid. “See this scratched up mess on here?” he asked, pointing at the writing. “That was me. Practiced my letters over and over so I could put her name on the box. Old bastard nearly caught me too. Drunk fucker cracked his skull bending over to take off his boots and knocked himself out. Got lucky that day.”

“I bet she loved it.”

“Heh. Yeah she did.” He traced his fingers over the carving then sighed deeply. “I'm really tired Katie-Kat,” he said when he finally spoke. “Can we just go to bed now?”

“I feel like I could sleep for a week myself,” said Ykaterina, leading him over to their bed and crawling under the covers.

“Go for it,” said her husband. “I'll be escaping to eat every now and then though. Food's good here. Simple, like at home. Not that fancy shit from Geralt's.”

“Dinner _was_ really good. I do like how laid back it is here. I don't mind Majordomo and Marlene, but more servants than that would have been too much for me I think. I admit I was sort of worried about it. I just need to get away from all the chaos.”

“Yeah I felt the same when Geralt mentioned this place. Can't stand people hanging around all the time trying to do shit for me. Don't know how Geralt stands it.”

“You get used to it I suppose,” she said, snuggling into his arms and kissing his cheek. “But he does seem to refuse a lot of of Keira's ideas when it comes to servants doing things for him. He didn't want a valet for his own wedding either. It bothered her.”

Lambert chuckled. “Good. She's fun to piss off. Seriously though Katie-Kat. Throw me off a cliff if I ever get to that point. Letting some guy dress me. So what are we gonna do here? Any ideas?”

Ykaterina smiled. “We are going to have some fun adventures I think. Did you see those rolling hills? I can't wait to gallop on them!”

“Sure. We can ride together on Beau. Love it when you hold onto me.”

“Sounds like a plan for when I wake up next week then!”

Lambert kissed the side of her head. “Katie-Kat?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you doesn't seem like enough but....thanks. You don't know how much it means to me. You went through a lot of shit to get my mom's box.”

“One day I'll tell you about that dig, Lambert,” she said, wriggling herself into a more comfortable position. Lambert began talking about the letters and what they might say, then he went off on a tangent about the vineyard. Ykaterina listened at first and responded accordingly, but soon enough the soothing sound of his voice and the warmth of his body next to hers lulled her off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for Rowena's portrait came from a sketch I did of my best friend a few years ago. You can view it here if you wish:  
> http://aeltari.deviantart.com/art/Jackie-346739099


	80. Rowena's Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina reads Lambert his mother's letters.

* * *

Marlene helped Ykaterina get a picnic basket together. She made little sandwiches, added some slices of pie, cheese and crackers and a selection of dried meats plus two bottles of White Wolf, which made Lambert roll his eyes.

They didn't know which direction to take, so Ykaterina suggested that they just follow the main road until something struck their fancy. She carried Rowena's box and Lambert carried the basket. Their free hands were entwined with one another.

She had wanted him to wear regular clothing and he had protested; in the end he relented but wore his medallion and his swords. “Not taking any chances Katie-Kat,” he said firmly as he strapped them on.

The most dangerous thing they saw was a feral cat, who eyed them with suspicion and hissed as they walked past. Lambert smirked and threw Axii on it.

They met a friendly young lady with her grandfather, who suggested they keep walking until they reached a small bridge, then take the goat path to the left and follow the river. She promised it would please them.

She was right. Ykaterina stopped and stared. A field lay before them, full of wild flowers and fluttering butterflies.

“Oh Lamby, this is incredible! Let's walk carefully so we don't bother them too much.”

The butterflies often came and landed on Ykaterina: the flower print of her dress enticed them. Lambert was amused, and asked her to stand still to see how many would land. He had counted 22 when she started giggling as one sat on her ear and one flapped onto her nose.

“It's magical here!” she cried, opening her arms and spinning around. “I feel like a princess in a fairy story!”

“I've never heard you say anything like that Katie-Kat. Pretty awesome!” He caught her and kissed her tenderly. “You _are_ a princess. Mine. Although you refuse to wear a tiara or diamonds.”

She touched the pendant. “These are diamonds, they count!”

“True,” said Lambert, eyeing her admirably.

They followed the river until the wild flowers changed and there were less butterflies. The banks were soft and lush and Ykaterina sank down. “Do you want to eat or read first?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Come on,” said Lambert. “Of course we eat first. Starving already.”

“Lamby we just had breakfast an hour and a half ago.”

“Yeah and I'm starving. Why are you still surprised by my needing to eat more than a bird?”

Ykaterina laughed. “A bird? Lambert you eat as much on your own as my dig team did as a whole.”

He opened the basket. “I've explained that through the years. It's necessary to feed my awesomeness.”

Despite his starving state, Lambert handed his wife a sandwich and poured her a glass of wine before taking anything for himself. They ate peacefully, knowing there wouldn't be anyone clamoring for their attention, a list of chores awaiting completion, or places to be. Birds flew by, two ducks landed in the river and coasted with the stream, and on the other side she saw a fox bouncing along.

Pleasantly satisfied, Lambert lay down with his head in Ykaterina's lap. “Ok Katie-Kat. Read to me. Ready as I'll ever be.”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “If it's too much you stop me ok? We'll put it away and come back to it another day. Don't try and be all witcher tough on me.”

“I'll be fine. Just start.”

She opened the box, and unfolded the small clump of paper. Being careful not to damage them she separated the first one and lay the rest back in the box and closed it.

_Dearest little Lamb;_

_I've been beside myself since that witcher took you. It's been a week. I can't stop thinking about you, how scared you must be. I don't know what witchers are like since that was the first one I've ever met. He seemed ok. I hope he doesn't mistreat you. Oh little Lamb, no one could possibly hurt you worse than you've already been hurt. I'm so sorry._

  
_Dearest little Lamb;_

_I wish I had a journal book. So I could write to you every day. I talked to the washer woman today. You remember Franny. She said that the witchers would poison you and kill you trying to make you like them. She told me horrible things that I don't want to believe. You are strong my little Lamb. You won't die._

  
_Dearest little Lamb;_

_I'm going to bring you these letters one day. I don't know why I think this but I feel that you'll read them. I wish I had more paper. I've been finding what I can when the banker comes through and throws away his ciphering scraps. What will I do when he stops coming for winter? I miss you my son._

  
_Dearest little Lamb;_

_Your father was in a foul mood today. The eggs only sold for half of what we were promised. He bought more of that stinking drink. At least he'll be too drunk to bother with me. I am glad you aren't here to suffer this any longer. Maybe that witcher did us a favor by taking you instead of that goat. That's how I have to think of it. Franny told me about witcher eyes. I came home and cried. Your eyes are such a beautiful blue my little Lamb. Oh how I long to see them again._

  
_Dear little Lamb;_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. I'll tell you why when I find you. A witcher came through the village today looking for work. We haven't any, but I was able to corner him and ask him about the schools. He said he was a Griffin and I told him about you. He asked me about the medallion the witcher that took you was wearing. I didn't know what he meant. He said he couldn't tell me where the schools were. It was a secret. I offered to pay him whatever I had. Even myself for some clue where you went. I was going to give him my pendant. I guess he felt sorry for me and said that he knew of a school up in the mountains north of Kaedwen that was difficult to get to. He said another one was accessible only through a cavern in Aedirn. He told me to ask others, maybe someone else could be more help. He wouldn't tell me where his school was._

  
Ykaterina stopped and folded up the paper. “That's all she fit on this piece. It's so heartbreaking Lambert. Are you alright?”

He nodded. “I'll be ok. Hard to hear those words though. Fuck you, Vesemir,” he said angrily and kicked his foot.

Ykaterina caressed his face. “Let's stop for now, Lambert. I don't want you getting upset.”

“Fuck that. I need to hear it. All of it. Here and now.”

She sighed and picked up the next piece and unfolded it.

  
_Dearest little Lamb;_

_Winter was brutal. Two of the villagers died. Your father stole a pig from farmer Deibh and the farmer threatened to call the magistrate about it. Nothing came of it. Nothing ever does. Your father beat him and that was that. I didn't want to cook and eat that pig but I had to. I took some of it away and brought it to the farmer and his family. Your father found out and you know what happened but it was worth it._

 

_Dearest little Lamb;_

_I've been learning more and more about the witcher schools. I'm making a plan. Soon I'll tell you about it. I've hidden away some coins in the village. No one will find them. I stole them from your father when he was drunk on the floor. He never remembers how much coin he has anyway. As long as I leave one or two he never asks about it._

  
_Dearest little Lamb;_

_I love early summer. Getting to be outside in the garden is the best part of the day. The magistrate came through the village and I wanted so much for farmer Deibh to stand up to your father. But he wouldn't. He asks who will care for his family if he's injured or dead? I wish I had the courage to do what I need to do._

  
_Dearest little Lamb;_

_Today is your birthday. Happy birthday my son, wherever you are. I miss you. I'll come for you soon._

  
_Dearest little Lamb;_

_I've got enough coin and now I need courage. I have to wait for your father to pass out and I'm leaving. I know I should have done it years ago when I promised you I would. Then things would have been different. I bought the old spotted mare from the smithy. He said she's got a good few years left in her. He asked barely anything for her._

  
_Dearest little Lamb;_

_The old mare is lame. I can't leave until she's better. I need to leave before summer ends. I have to find my footing by winter. I want to take my box but I might not be able to. It all will depend on what happens when I have an opportunity. But it's ok. I feel it deep inside me that you will read these words. So it must mean that I take them with me._

  
_Dearest little Lamb;_

_I'm waiting for my chance to escape. It's nearly fall but I don't care. I have to go. I'll find you my son._

  
_Dearest little Lamb;_

_The magistrate is coming again. Someone else complained about your father's stealing. Everyone hates him. He blamed me and beat me but he can't stop the man from coming and questioning him and getting to the bottom of it. When he comes, I'm going to grab the mare and run. We'll be together soon little Lamb! I know I'll find you. Be strong my son._

  
Ykaterina folded up the paper and put it back in the box,taking her time and gently closing the lid. “That's all Lambert...there isn't anything else,” she said as gently as she could.

“The fuck? But she didn't take the box! That fucking magistrate didn't take that asshole neither.” He sat up and gave her such a look of pain and confusion she wished they had never read the letters.

“We can't know what happened, Lambert,” she said softly. “It doesn't matter if the magistrate came or not, what matters is that she was coming to find you. She finally had a reason to leave, as scary as that must have been! She had no way of knowing how close she was, that Griffin told her about Kaer Morhen!”

Lambert scowled. “Yeah the prick told her there is a school up in the mountains. That is the vaguest description anyone could give. How the fuck would she have the slightest clue where to go?”

“Other people, Lambert!” Eventually she would have run into another person who knew a bit more, then another.”

He picked up a stone and threw it angrily. “Yeah but she didn't fucking show up to get me either.”

Ykaterina was quiet and let him toss stones into the water to relieve his agitation for a few minutes.

“Lambert, if she had, do you think the witchers would have told you? I have never heard of a witcher ever giving back a child that was taken through the Law of Surprise.”

Her husband stopped tossing stones and stood still, but didn't turn around.

“Did she get out like some of the villagers told me? Or _did_ he kill her? I need to know, Katie-Kat!”

Ykaterina felt so helpless. “We _won't_ know Lambert. I'm so sorry my love but it was almost a century ago. There isn't anything anyone can do now.”

Lambert hurled a rock clear to the other side of the river, where it hit a tree, frightening some birds. “It doesn't even matter if she made it to that shithole. I just wanna know that she got out!” he yelled.

Ykaterina got to her feet, took the few steps to reach him and took his hand. “I believe she did.”

He stared at her.

She stared back at him, her gaze unwavering.

Ykaterina _didn't_ really believe it. She remembered the buried coins the dig team had found. Of course it could just as easily have belonged to anyone at all. There was no way to know whose they had been. The closest they could learn is to try and determine what the building had been where they were found. Townsfolk had no use for banks, they buried their treasures just as Rowena had. But Ykaterina didn't need to point that out to Lambert. She suddenly realized that continuing to dig up Llanbhir might be a good thing. If Lambert's father _had_ murdered Rowena, he wouldn't have been able to bury her in the graveyard. Her body would be somewhere near the house. The man was a drunkard, he wouldn't have carried her far if he had.

 _Could_ Rowena have escaped? Of course. But Ykaterina knew enough about domestic violence that the stories rarely had happy endings especially with a man as violent as he had been. He lived in a state of perpetual rage. Rage which he had taken out on the two most vulnerable members of his family. But had she managed to get away, a woman alone would have had little protection against bandits and monsters.

“Lamby, when you returned there and spoke to the villagers, were any of them someone you could have trusted? People tell stories to fill in the gaps when they don't know something..”

Lambert threw a few more stones into the river. “Yeah, Franny the washer woman. Mom helped her out sometimes for a few coins. Old girl used to tell my father mom worked for free. Liked her. She didn't make shit up. Knew a lot more than people gave her credit for.”

Ykaterina nodded. “And what did she tell you?”

“Mom ran off. Old Franny was damn near 100 and blind when I got back there.” Lambert sank down to the soft grass on the bank and pulled Ykaterina down beside him. She lay her head on his shoulder.

“Then you can believe _her,_ Lamby. I'm sorry there isn't a way to give you real closure.”

“Yeah.” Lambert tilted his head against hers. "You've done more for me than anyone else ever has Katie-Kat. Guess I figured all along that there wasn't ever going to be a real end to this story. Least now I can figure she might have gotten out. Had a good life. Want to believe Franny.”

Ykaterina would never put voice to the thought that the old lady might have lied to spare the child the pain of the truth. Sometimes a lie had to be told if it brought comfort. The truth could indeed set someone free but it could also bring unbelievable suffering.

“Even if we did know what happened for sure, she's been gone a long time at this point Lambert.”

“Be nice to have a grave to put flowers on or some shit. Fuck.”

She glanced up at him. “We could set up a memorial at home for her, if you like.”

He shook his head. “No. It's not the same thing. I gotta let it go. Got a life to live now.”

“I think the best way to honor Rowena would be to live your best life, Lambert, don't you think? Look how far you've come from that little boy!”

“I've done so much shit I don't think she'd be too proud of.”

Ykaterina disagreed. “Lambert, if nothing else, Rowena was a survivor! That's exactly what you are too! Think about what you've been through. From your very start in life you've been strong and you survived. And despite the horrors you've been witness to, you've turned into a remarkable man with a great big heart. I know your reputation, and I also know that I'm the one who gets to see the real Lambert. No, Rowena would be damn proud of her little Lamb.”

Lambert blinked rapidly a few times then gazed out over the river. She gave his arm a squeeze and lay her head back on his shoulder.

  


 


	81. Shards Of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lone witcher struggling with his memories searches for the one he loves.

* * *

He stood by the edge of the precipice and looked out over the magnificent landscape that was Skellige. A salty smelling breeze ruffled his hair, and he brushed some of the stray strands out of his eyes. 

Behind him he could hear children screeching and playing and he turned for a moment to watch them. The little cabins had a few guests, common for this time of year. It surprised him that none of them had run away in horror from him as they so often did. This little group had stared for a moment then went on their way, their games of far more interest to them then a scarred up witcher.

His medallion twitched and his scalp prickled. 

Eyes.

He turned around suddenly, expecting to see a shadow or a hint of something lurking in the forest, but there was nothing. His mind latched onto the image of  _her_ . His beloved. The one he had been desperately trying to remember, to return to.

He had come to Skellige because it was a beacon. The only shard of memory that was intact enough to follow initially. He had asked everyone who would speak to him if they remembered him, if there was anything familiar about him at all. Every encounter proved fruitless until he arrived at the cabins.

The proprietor indeed remembered him. For once the witcher was grateful he stood out.

“Was there a woman with me?” he had asked.

The man had nodded.

The witcher brought out a parchment and showed him a portrait he had done. “Was this her?”

“Ayup,” was the response.

Another piece of his puzzle slid into place. Each day his memories became sharper, brighter and more real. He began to remember places and faces and details. 

When he had been dragged from the ocean at death's door, his rescuers had recoiled at the sight of him. He couldn't remember who he was. The only memories he had were slideshow images of strange looking men with golden cat's eyes like his, of battles and places and horrible beasts. But the clearest of all were images of her. Long dark hair and large dark eyes. A smile that set a fire in his veins. No name had come to mind for a long time, just the image that haunted him day and night. He had lived for that image. He had fought to regain those memories. Each little bit that was given back to him was a great victory. 

Then came the night he had awoken calling her name. Shards of memory pierced his brain.  


He became restless thereafter, agitated and could no longer continue as he was, a stranger in a strange land. Performing tasks that he knew were not a part of his life. He was sure he was neither a farmer nor a blacksmith. Then he began to remember parts of himself and where he had come from. His rescuers couldn't believe it. Witchers were beings of legend in their part of the world. They wanted him to stay. He couldn't.

_How long?_ He asked himself.  _How long was I that lost, wandering soul?_

“Do you remember how long ago it was?” he asked the old man.

“I'd say it was more than three years ago at least. Something happen to you? You lose your mind?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, disbelieving. “Are you sure? Three years? Can't be!”

“I might be a senior lad, but my mind is sharp as a tack. Your girl was a beauty. I don't forget ones like that.”

The witcher shook his head in a physical effort to clear his mind. _Three years_.

He _had_ to get back to her. Nothing else mattered.

_Katie._

  
  


 


	82. Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their time in Toussaint ends, Ykaterina tells Lambert something he's longed to hear.

* * *

Lambert and Ykaterina had loved Toussaint. The easy pace, the gentle people and the abundance of incredible food and drink made them rather reluctant to leave. They had even helped solve a mystery, assisted in the creation of a new wine for Corvo Bianco, and Lambert had come across some old history books someone had almost thrown in a fire.

“Katie-Kat,” said Lambert. “You know you can buy a villa or whatever the fuck you want here right? We can come back whenever we want. Shit we can even move here if you like.”

She looked at him wistfully. “Lambert, it sounds so wonderful but you do realize that would mean living like nobles? Our work is at the University. You want to pursue your degree. To move out here would mean being like Geralt and Keira. I'm still not comfortable with the whole situation.”

He sighed and leaned back on the chaise. It was their last day and it was coming to a close. The following morning they would start the ride back to Oxenfurt. “Yeah I get that. Be ok for awhile but then shit would get old. See it in Geralt.”

“I do think we should come back again next year. Maybe bring our baby with us.”

Lambert's eyes snapped to her. “Our baby? Katie-Kat...are you telling me you want to have a kid? You decided?”

She nodded happily. “It's been on my mind since we first arrived here. I pushed it aside while all the wedding stuff was going on and promised myself that I'd think on it when we got here and I did. We can go home and settle back in again then go visit Keira. If you still want to that is!”

Lambert nearly flung himself at her. “Katie-Kat! This is the greatest fucking thing I have heard since you said you'd marry me!” He kissed her with intensity, the emotion of the moment brightening his eyes.

Ykaterina laughed and returned his ardor. “I'll take that as a yes!”

He held her tight and kissed her again. She looked into his eyes. “You know Lambert, I didn't tell you this at the time, but when we came back from Ofier Keira and I had a talk about the whole process. She gave me some potions to take that would prepare my body too. She said it couldn't hurt and it would only be helpful once we decided. I've been taking them since then.”

Lambert squeezed her. “You love me so much...I'm one lucky whoreson. All this time I've been worrying that you wouldn't want to start a family. Should've known an amazing woman like you couldn't disappoint me.”

“If I really didn't want to, would that change how you feel about me?” she asked.

“No. But I remember we talked about stuff like this before we got together. So I knew where your heart was. If we hadn't discussed it and I didn't know, be hard to come to terms with it because it's something I always wanted, but I'd always love you. No question there.”

She smiled. “A family is what I always wanted too. I was very hurt and angered when I found out I couldn't. This is all a miracle to me, what Keira did. I'm really looking forward to going through this pregnancy with you Lamby.”

“Yeah same here. Only fucking thing is the conception part. Geralt told me about it. Some bad shit going through that but it's worth it. Hours and hours of ploughing, oh yeah!”

Ykaterina laughed. “I think little Lambert and little Katie will be pretty ravaged by the end of it. We don't know how long we will have to be at it!”

He grinned. “If I can survive the potion part, the rest will be easy peasy.”

“It will take a few months before we know if it worked though. I think that will be really hard.”

“Yeah that will suck. But I'm gonna just go on the assumption when we leave there afterwards, my Katie-Kat will be pregnant. This Lamby-blanket is going to take great care of you. Promise.”

Ykaterina sighed and nestled into his arms. They were in the yard, the breeze occasionally blowing the sweet scent of wisteria and jasmine across them. It would be very hard come morning to leave, but they had something wonderful to look forward to.

“Fuck, I'm excited about this Katie-Kat,” said Lambert, a huge smile on his face.

“Me too,” she said. “Me too.”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little adventures that Ykaterina and Lambert had in Toussaint might be shared at a later time as one-shots. I wish I had decided to do so with their time in Ofieri as well.


	83. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Ykaterina visit with Keira to prepare for the conception ritual but their plans are interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

* * *

“Do you understand everything I've told you?” asked Keira.

“Yeah yeah,” said Lambert. “Take the potion, suffer, and plough. Got it.”

Keira gave him an exasperated look. “Lambert, could you at least make the effort to be serious about this?”

He made a face. “What, I'm not right? I don't give a shit about the details of how it works. I know what I gotta do.”

His sister-in-law rolled her eyes and her gaze fell on Ykaterina. “It will be tempting for you to rush through it, but don't. It's very important that you release as well, as doing so will help Lambert's seed get to their destination.”

Ykaterina blushed furiously and looked down at the floor.

“Ok Keira we don't need a lesson on ploughing,” said Lambert, clearly annoyed. “I think we got that part perfected already.”

Ykaterina felt the heat explode on her face even hotter.

“You would like to proceed with this tomorrow then?” Keira asked.

“Fuck no,” said Lambert. “Tonight, right Katie-Kat?”

His wife looked over at him then smiled. “Yes. Lambert might die if he has to wait until tomorrow.”

“Waiting has always made Lambert think he will die,” sniffed Keira.

“When you got important shit to do, why wait?” he asked with a shrug, then pulled Ykaterina into his arms and kissed the side of her head. “So what do we do until then? Anything special?”

Keira shook her head. “Enjoy yourselves. Your lives are going to change after tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have preparations to attend to.” She smiled at Ykaterina and gave Lambert a cursory nod.

Ykaterina watched her go and sat quietly for a few minutes. Lambert stroked her hair. “You alright Katie-Kat?” he asked softly.

“Mmhm,” she responded. “It's just a bit surreal. It's like a dream. I was just plain old Ykaterina for so long, then suddenly I'm married and preparing to welcome a child into my life. It's so incredible. I'm very happy, Lambert.”

His answer was a tender kiss, his fingers beneath her chin.

As he drew back, Ykaterina blinked as a tremor went through her, similar to an electrical current. Lambert also felt it, his hand went to his medallion which had twitched. The magical surge was fairly powerful. “You felt that too?” she asked him.

He nodded. “Yeah. Must be Keira fucking around with magic.”

“Right,” she said. “Well Lambert what shall we do? Why don't we go for a walk into the city?”

“I'm hungry,” he said. “Can we hit up some of those vendors near the palace?”

“I could use something sugary myself right now. Oh maybe we could go and visit Ciri?”

Lambert grinned. “The kid'll give me shit for not coming to see her again.”

“Good. I've been after you to do that since the wedding. Are you ready? Let's go then.”

Lambert stood up and pulled her to her feet then gave her a quick kiss. “Meet you out front. Gotta go drain the dragon.”

Ykaterina grinned and made her way to the front of the mansion. Davram crossed her path and bowed, and she let him in on their afternoon plans in case Keira or Geralt wanted to know where they went.

She stopped, feeling that electricity surge through her again. _That must be some powerful magic Keira is preparing for us,_ she thought.

Ykaterina opened one side of the massive oak carved front doors and bounced happily down the wide, impressive staircase, looking at her feet.

“Katie?”

She looked up, the deep, sonorous voice hitting her at the same time as another surge of electricity, and she froze in her tracks. She stared, unblinking, as her sin bin exploded.

“Es...Eskel?” Her voice emerged as a hoarse croaking whisper.

His face lit up in a smile, the kind of smile that used to stop her heart and send her spirit soaring. “Yeah, it's me, little samovila!” he exclaimed and took a step forward, his arms open to embrace her. He started to say something else, but her reaction stopped him.

Ykaterina retreated slowly up the stairs until her back hit the door, her hands at her throat, her eyes massive and all color drained out of her face.

 _Oh no.....no no no no_.

Her heart was racing so fast and she couldn't draw a proper breath.

“Katie...it's ok,” said Eskel carefully. “I'm not a ghost! It's me, for real.”

When she continued staring, Eskel took another step towards her. “I know I've been gone a long time, but I can explain. I never meant to leave you this long. Bad shit happened, I'll tell you about it. Fates its so good to see you again.” He stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her with luminous eyes. “Katie...I just want to hold you...”

She was shaking her head back and forth in a vehement _no_ , when Lambert opened the door. She turned to him, her expression of terror shocking him. He took her face in his hands. “Katie-Kat, what is it?”

Tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks and a wracking sob escaped from her chest.

Eskel stared at their exchange, confusion in his eyes, then Lambert turned and saw him.

“Eskel? What the fuck? What did you do to her?”

The older witcher shook his head. “She...she's my Katie...I came back for her.”

As the situation became clear to him, Lambert stared hard at Ykaterina, then at his brother with narrowed eyes. He stepped forward, fists clenched. “I don't fucking think so.”

The wolf brothers' eyes were locked on one another, and Lambert's anger began to build. “You were the other witcher! _You_ , of all people in this fucking world!”

Eskel blinked slowly, trying to understand what was happening. He hadn't seen his brothers in years, at least 13. Why was Lambert so angry with him? What was he talking about, the _other_ witcher? Why was his Katie crying?

Lambert descended the staircase slowly towards him. “Get out of here, Eskel,” he said menacingly. “Just go. Before I do something I'll regret.”

Eskel saw Lambert's wedding ring as it flashed in the sun for a moment. His eyes snapped to Ykaterina, hands over her mouth, sobbing, her own beautiful ring glinting as if on cue. An icy hand gripped his heart and squeezed mercilessly. His Katie, his little samovila, the love of his life...had married _Lambert_? No, that couldn't be right.

“Katie?” he asked softly, a tremor in his voice. “Katie? Please...let me talk to you.”

Lambert reached him, his anger barely concealed. “I told you to get the fuck gone!” he shouted. Eskel was several inches taller but Lambert didn't care. He suddenly pushed the bigger witcher hard in the chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

“I'm not leaving, Lambert,” he said calmly. “Not until I talk to Katie.”

“She's fucking wrecked you asshole!” Lambert cried. “Or are you blind as well as stupid? Does it look like she wants to talk to you? Go!”

Eskel shook his head, a deep sorrow in his eyes. “I love her.” He looked up at Ykaterina. “I love you. I never stopped loving you! Please let's talk!”

Lambert's face contorted in rage, and he swung his fist in a wide arc, catching Eskel on the jaw. Eskel refused to fight back, and Lambert decked him again.

“Stop it!” screamed Ykaterina. “Lambert! Stop!” She ran down the stairs and grabbed his arm, spinning him to face her and standing between the witchers. “Please, don't hurt him!”

Lambert stared at her in confusion. “After what this whoreson did to you are telling _me_ to stop hurting _him_? I promised you I'd flatline the son of a bitch who tore you apart and now you're stopping me?”

“He's your brother, Lambert!” she cried.

“Fuck no! This dick is no brother of mine!”

Ykaterina did her best to control her emotions. She had no idea if she felt fear, or sorrow, or longing. Her well guarded secret was now out in the open and there was a sense of relief, but seeing the pain on both of the brothers' faces made her feel weak and rubbery. She had come to the conclusion and acceptance that Eskel had stopped loving her. As hard as that had been to face, she had managed to, with Lambert's help. But hearing Eskel's heartfelt words, realizing that there was a whole situation she knew nothing of, sent her into an emotional tailspin. Lambert was enraged and she feared what he might do. Angry Lambert was a force of nature.

She faced Eskel. “Es...kel, please just go!”

He raised one hand and touched the side of her face gently. “I can't,” he said miserably. “Until we've talked. You deserve to know what happened Katie.”

She stood, mesmerized by him, by the heat of his skin against hers, the softness in his eyes.

_Little samovila._

“Quit touching my wife! Get the fuck gone!” yelled Lambert, wanting to slam Eskel's hand away but too afraid of accidentally hurting Ykaterina.

Geralt came jogging up from the side of the mansion, having been alerted to the altercation by Davram. “What in the actual fuck is going on here?” he asked, his eyes going from one person to another. He was quite surprised to see Eskel, but was more concerned as to why it appeared he and Lambert had come to blows.

Lambert was breathing heavily, his heart racing and his fists still clenched. “You remember I told you about that other witcher that fucked Katie-Kat up?”

Geralt nodded.

“Well that bastard is _him_!” He spat, reaching out and jabbing Eskel hard in the chest.

“Eskel?” asked Geralt in complete surprise.

“I just want to talk to her Geralt,” said Eskel calmly. “She needs to know what happened.”

“You think that is gonna change shit?” shouted Lambert. “You abandoned her! I'm the one who had to pick up the pieces! I'm the one that loves her and married her! A real fucking man wouldn't have walked off on the woman he says he loved for the stupid bullshit reason you did! Fuck off, Eskel!”

Lambert was shaking, inside and out. He knew how much Eskel had meant to Ykaterina. How she had cried for him, pined for him for years. How the situation had traumatized her and given her those terrible, debilitating nightmares, how she had been unable to give her heart to anyone else because she had hoped he would come back for her.

And now he had.

Lambert had been quietly envious of such a great love. It had taken years for him to earn that same level of love and trust in Ykaterina, and now everything was quivering like a house of cards about to come down.

 _I don't want to lose her,_ he thought fearfully. _I can't compete with the love she had for him. I can't stand against that. Fates no... please don't let us fall apart._

Eskel looked down at the ground, shame flooding his face. “You're right, Lambert. I fucked up. But there's more to it than that.”

Lambert shook his head. “No one gives two shits! You don't get to waltz the fuck back in here after what... _three years_ and try and play happy families! She's _my_ woman now!”

The devastation on Eskel's face took Ykaterina's breath away. She couldn't help herself and reached out her hand. Eskel reached back, entwining his fingers with hers. As they touched, electricity surged through both of them, just as it always had all those years ago whenever they were together. The old feelings of love and desire and adoration flooded through Ykaterina in a rush. Feelings she thought she had dealt with and filed away in her mental book of memories. Her eyes locked with his.

_Beautiful perfect boy._

“Oh that's just fucking _great!_ ” yelled Lambert, throwing his hands in the air and backing away. His outburst broke her trance, and Ykaterina released Eskel and turned to Lambert, reaching out to him with both hands.

“Lamby,” she began, but he raised his hands, palms towards her and took another step back. “No...don't. Just....fucking _don't_.” His eyes were hard and his lips set in a tight, thin line.

“Lambert, please,” she entreated.

He shook his head quickly. “Don't fucking patronize me Ykaterina. You got what you want now. What you _always_ wanted.”

Lambert turned on his heel and stalked off down the walkway and through the gate, disappearing into the street.

Ykaterina couldn't hold back her tears and cried out his name, moving to chase after him. Geralt caught her hand. “Let him go,” he said. “He needs time to process this.”

Eskel took a step towards Ykaterina, but Geralt stopped him. “Eskel, go inside and settle into a guest room. Have a drink, think things through.”

The taller witcher nodded and moved past them towards the door, his gaze lingering on Ykaterina.

Geralt placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her liquid eyes. “Sure I know the answer but are you going to be ok?”

She shook her head. “I...I couldn't say anything. At first it didn't matter but then...it seemed easier to keep it secret.”

“The problem with secrets,” Geralt said evenly. “Is that they always reveal themselves in time.”

“I don't think I'm ever going to be ok again,” she hiccuped. “How do I fix this Geralt?”

His eyes were filled with compassion. “Can't be a happy ending with this one. No matter what happens, someone's going to be hurt. Might take a long time, but eventually everything rights itself. One way or another.”

Ykaterina was devoid of words. She stood, feeling utterly devastated, with no one to blame for it but herself.

 


	84. Mea Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and Geralt have a heart to heart talk and Eskel shares his side of the story.

* * *

Eskel sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, hands folded and eyes on the ground. He didn't know what to think. Thoughts tumbled through his mind haphazardly and he couldn't focus on any of them.

_Three years._

It seemed unreal to him. Everything he had been through seemed so fresh in his mind, so recent. The one driving thought he could grasp onto was that he needed to talk to Ykaterina. She deserved to know what had happened to him.

_Lambert._

How had his brother become involved with her? She was a professor then, most likely still was. Lambert had never had an interest in academics of any sort.

Ykaterina was so gentle, so sensitive. How could she stand being around Lambert? Lambert was abrasive, emotionally remote and harsh. He was everything she wasn't, and everything she didn't need. Was he treating her right?

_My beautiful Katie._

Eskel stood up and looked around the room. He needed to meditate, to clear his head, then go and find her.

A soft knock at the door disturbed his preparations. “Come in,” he said.

Geralt stepped into the room. “Can we talk?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

Geralt closed the door and walked in. “First things first. It's damn good to see you again Eskel.” He reached out to embrace his brother, which surprised Eskel. Geralt had never given him more than a handshake or a pat on the back in all their years together. The taller witcher embraced him back.

“Nice to see you too, Wolf.”

Geralt sat down on the chaise by the fireplace. It was late summer and during the day there was no need for a fire. It was a natural place to sit, somewhere to focus the eyes.

“So,” he began. “Next, catch you up on things. Never went back to Kaer Morhen after we all left until I started up the Wolf School again. With Ciri's help. Only a few months of the year but it's going good.”

Eskel politely nodded, wanting to talk about Ykaterina and Lambert, and desperate to tell his brother what had happened to him. But he was a guest and showed proper respect for his host.

“Keira and I are married. We have a son, Korin. Guessing you found us through Dandelion. Where have you been all these years?”

Eskel nodded. “I knew about the wedding, about Korin. Heard the stories. Not from Dandelion though. When I left Kaer Morhen I headed for Lomark like I said I was going to. Lived out on the path like normal.”

“How did you meet Ykaterina?” asked Geralt curiously.

“Out there, near Briarton. Was pouring rain, running through the wilds after a contract, going back to town. Ran right into the side of her horse.”

Geralt raised his eyebrows. “Ran into her? What, you were not watching?”

“Guess not. Driving rain, hood over my eyes, bounced off that horse and landed in the mud.”

Eskel proceeded to tell his brother about Ykaterina's concern for him and insistence that she pay for his meal and a room, and then the rest of their story followed, up to the day he left. Geralt listened quietly, then got up and poured them both some White Wolf.

“As I hear it, you had a tantrum over her buying that farm.”

Eskel nodded, eyes downcast. “Wasn't supposed to go that way. Told her I needed to get away for a bit, clear my head.”

“For three fucking years, Eskel?”

“I needed to make a bit more coin. Took some contracts. Was on my way back when I met up with this Bear I'd met years ago. Good guy. Straight forward. He tells me about this contract way out past Ofier, down in the south seas. Lucrative as hell, would set us all up for a long time if we worked it together. Was him and two other guys. Couldn't turn it down. So I wrote Ykaterina a letter. Told her about it, told her to wait for me, that I loved her.”

Eskel finished his glass and stood up to pour another.

“She never got that letter Eskel,” said Geralt quietly.

“What? She didn't?” Could it get any worse? _The last thing she heard from me was when I walked out that door. Katie...I'm sorry. You were supposed to know!_

Geralt shook his head sadly. “Don't think it would have made much difference. Three years? That's a helluva long time to expect someone to wait. Didn't think to write again once you got there? You go with the Bear?”

Eskel ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment. “Yeah. Four of us booked passage on this ship. Wouldn't you know, two months out a squall hits us right on the edge of open water. Woke up in this strange place. Only survivor.”

“Shit Eskel, that's some bad luck.” Geralt exhaled slowly.

“You can appreciate this next part,” continued Eskel. “Total amnesia. I had no clue who I was, where I came from, where I was going. Folks there had only heard of witchers in stories. Geralt, the only thing that kept me going was these flashbacks of Katie. I remembered her. But didn't know her name or anything else. Just her face, her voice.”

Geralt nodded and waited for the rest.

“Started working on a farm there. Tilling the fields, harvesting. Helping the blacksmith. Not many monsters out there, but I handled them. Like instinct. Thing is, my memories started coming back slowly. Got to the point that I remembered Katie's name. Couldn't stay another day after that. Packed up my shit and made my way back. Had no idea how long I'd been away Geralt. People there, don't keep time like we do. Strange folk but had no problems with me.” He indicated his ravaged face. “Didn't seem to matter, never thought about time really. Just knew I had to find Katie. Fuck but I love her so much.”

Geralt sighed. His brother's story was a tragic one. So much had gone wrong for him.

“Eskel, I gotta tell you. Was a shitty thing that happened to you out there but that was an asshole move you pulled leaving her like that. She bought that farm out of love. You punished her for that.”

“No, it's not that way Wolf!” Eskel exclaimed. “You remember what Vesemir taught us. A man has to provide for his woman and his family. Has to prove himself worthy. I wasn't worthy and it scared me. Was afraid she was seeing me the wrong way. That she'd realize I wasn't worth a damn and change her mind about me! I had to make it right. Get shit done and show her I was the right man for her.”

Geralt shook his head. “Doesn't change the fact it was your damn pride that caused this.”

“Fuck, I know. Had enough time to reflect. Need to let her know that I came back for her, that she's everything to me. Always has been.”

“Eskel, she's everything to Lambert.”

Eskel looked straight into his brother's eyes. “What _we_ had was magic Geralt. Katie is an amazing woman. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. Her memory brought me home.”

Geralt said nothing. He got up and poured some more wine. Eskel walked around the room, nervous energy inside him needing an outlet. He could feel a slight electricity in the air, and that told him Ykaterina was nearby. He wanted to go to her, to look in her eyes, to hold her.

“How the hell did she even meet Lambert?”

Geralt sat back down and watched his pacing brother. “Some town. She was doing field work for the University if I remember right. Kind of a funny story but don't think you'd appreciate it what with the situation.”

“She's been with him for three years then?”

“No. They were friends for over a year before they got together.”

Eskel sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, then got up and paced again. “Lambert said something about her being wrecked. What did he mean?”

Geralt gave him a wry look. “You really need to ask this? You left her. She had no word from you. Didn't know if you were alive or dead. Did a number on her to hear Lambert tell it. Bad scene and took her a long time to get past it. Not sure she ever did.”

Geralt's words, while hard to hear, encouraged Eskel. _Maybe there's still hope for us_ , he thought. _She can't love him as much as she loved me. What we had was incredible._

“They really married?” he asked.

Geralt nodded. “You know, they got married twice. Once in Ofier, then here.”

“That makes no sense. Why do it twice?”

“They went out there on field work. Got married there. Keira wasn't having it and did a wedding here for them just over a month ago.”

Eskel scowled. “You know as well as I that Lambert is an asshole. He doesn't know the first thing about taking care of a woman. Especially not one like Katie. She's sweet and sensitive. Needs a gentle hand.”

“You sound like you are talking about livestock Eskel,” said Geralt distastefully. “You don't know Lambert. No one really knew him. After he met Ykaterina he changed for the better. Never seen him like this. He treats her like a queen. You know he's teaching at the University?”

The look Eskel gave him could have been considered comical were the situation not so serious. “The fuck what?”

Geralt nodded. “Monsterology. Former professor got eaten by a griffin. Lambert happened to be available.”

Eskel grunted. “Fucking Lambert. He _can't_ have my Katie!”

“I don't think you have a say in that, Eskel,” said Geralt quietly.

Eskel sat down on the edge of a chair, his hands over his face and head thrown back. He felt as though he were in the throes of a nightmare and couldn't wake up. He was fighting to keep his composure, to stay calm and rational, when what he really wanted to do was punch the wall. Or Lambert. He took a deep, cleansing breath.

“She's my little samovila,” he whispered, more to himself than Geralt. “We belong together. I need her.”

“You know, all that shit Vesemir and the others taught us?” asked Geralt. “Was good advice given to a bunch of mutated kids to teach them respect. Keep them on the straight and narrow. But you took it too far. Relationships are give and take. Buying that farm wasn't wrong of Ykaterina.”

“I know that now,” said Eskel sadly. “Did she sell it, do you know?”

Geralt shook his head. “No, they live there. It's their home.”

“Hell,” said Eskel miserably.

Geralt felt immensely sorry for his brother. “I don't know if Ykaterina will talk to you, Eskel. If she doesn't, you have to let it go. She's happy with Lambert. Going to have to respect that.”

Eskel looked pained. “I can't wrap my head around this. Her being _married_ to Lambert.”

Geralt stood up and headed for the door. “I wish you luck, Eskel. Sorry things went this way. Of course you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Get yourself figured out.”

He closed the door quietly behind him, leaving Eskel alone with his pain.

 


	85. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira lends her support to Ykaterina who confesses she's known about Lambert and Eskel being brothers for many years.

* * *

When Geralt told her what had happened outside, Keira was aghast.

“Where is Ykaterina?”

“Her room would be my guess,” said Geralt. “Could have all been avoided if she had told Lambert about Eskel in the first place.”

Keira's jaw dropped. “Are you serious? You are actually blaming _her_ for this?”

“Just think it might have been good for him to know.”

“Geralt Roger Eric!" she said indignantly. "A woman has _every_ right to keep her heart locked up! That goes doubly for sorceresses! _You_ have never told _me_ of all your previous lovers!”

“I didn't sleep with your sister.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Geralt inwardly cringed. He knew what was coming. _I'll never learn,_ he thought.

She put her hands on her hips, a fierce expression on her face. “Oh really? I remember numerous Lodge meetings, when my sisters were quite detailed in their description of you as a lover. _Multiple_ sisters, might I add! Have you forgotten? Shall I name them for you?”

Geralt looked like a dog who had stolen the ham off the dinner table. “No,” he said contritely.

“Ykaterina was never obligated to tell Lambert about Eskel,” Keira went on firmly. “You witchers are lone wanderers. She probably never thought you would all cross paths. You wolves are certainly not the norm spending so much time together over the years! Now, I'm going to speak with her. I'm sure she feels very alone right now.”

She turned on her heel and stalked off up the stairs.

* * *

Ykaterina was lying on the bed, her eyes red from crying and her head aching. She wanted Lambert. For so many years whenever she felt emotional she turned to him and he comforted her. During her darkest times, Lambert had always been there for her.

_Where are you Lamby? Are you ok?_

She began to sob again, burying her face in the pillow. The look in Lambert's eyes when she had reached out to Eskel haunted her. _He was in pain, I just wanted to offer him some comfort. I wasn't reaching for him because I wanted him!_

Ykaterina remembered how happy she and Lambert had been that morning. They were going to conceive the child they both wanted. Now she didn't know if Lambert even loved her anymore.

Lambert's last words assailed her mind. “ _You got what you want now, what you always wanted.”_

_No! I want you, Lambert!_

Ykaterina felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her body and thrown into the Pontar. It felt almost like it had the day Eskel had left, but this was worse. She had believed Lambert would always love her no matter what. He had even said so. Her sweet witcher had been so patient and loyal to her while she worked through her grief. He had even told her he had loved her for quite awhile before she could admit her own feelings for him. The potential for unrequited love had been so great, yet he stayed. Could this one thing really be enough to send him away from her forever?

She thought about scrying for Lambert, to see if he was ok, but she felt so weak and unable to focus.

_Why did you come back, Eskel? Why now, after all these years, changing everything I came to believe with just a few words? How can I continue on without hearing what happened to you? Do you truly still love me? How can I live knowing that now after so much has come between us? I love my husband! But a part of me still loves you too._

She sat up and walked to the wash basin, splashing cold water on her face, hoping it would take some of the redness and swelling away. She ran her hairbrush through her hair which was wet with tears and tangled up in places. She remembered how Eskel used to love brushing her hair, but so did Lambert. Lambert had the greatest fun styling it and putting ornaments in his creations. She caught herself smiling at the memory.

A tingle across her skin made her shiver and she hugged herself. Eskel was nearby.

 _You are still as beautiful and perfect as you were the last time I saw you,_ she thought. _My beautiful, perfect boy._

A soft knock disturbed her thoughts. Her heart skipped a beat. “Lamby? Is that you?”

“No sister, it's me,” said Keira. “May I come in?”

Ykaterina stood up straighter and faced the door. “Of course,” she called.

Keira stepped in and closed the door, going right to her. Ykaterina was expecting to be lectured on improper behavior, but instead, Keira embraced her.

“Poor little sister. I really don't understand why they are making such a big deal of this. You really shouldn't be made to feel you did anything wrong.”

Ykaterina looked miserable. “I lied to Lambert for years. I found out that Eskel was his brother while we were still friends. I should have told him then.”

“Why?” asked Keira. “What business was it of his who you slept with? Especially since you were simply friends. I've never told Geralt of all my lovers and I never will.”

“Maybe not when we were friends but after we got together, I knew how close the brothers had been. But the longer I kept silent, the harder it got. Eventually it just became easier to keep it quiet.”

Keira led her to the sofa and pulled her to sit. Ykaterina looked so ravaged.

“I was sick over it, Keira. All that wedding stress you all thought I had? It had nothing to do with the wedding and everything to do with your talking about finding Eskel! And Keira when we scryed him, I lied to you about not knowing where he was. He was in Skellige, at the cabins where we had spent some time together. It was a special time for us. I'm not only a terrible wife but a terrible sister!”

Keira hugged her, clucking comfortingly. “You poor thing. You really could have told me. We're sisters. Sorceresses stick together. You aren't terrible in any way. This really isn't a big deal. Witchers can be so over dramatic!”

Ykaterina shook her head. “Maybe it shouldn't be a big deal, but it really hurt Lambert. He's never talked to me the way he did outside. He was so angry when he found out about Eskel. He hit his brother twice and would have done more if I hadn't stopped him. He walked off on me!”

“Lambert is very much in love with you, Ykaterina,” said Keira. “He has always been fiery inside, but I'm sure you know that. He just needs some time to cool off. I'm sure he'll start a few bar fights then be good as new.”

It wasn't much comfort to Ykaterina. A hurt Lambert could be harsh and unforgiving. He had every reason to be upset. She didn't agree with Keira at all. It _had_ been wrong of her to keep the truth from him. At the very least Lambert would be feeling betrayed, and that was the last thing he deserved from her.

“Ykaterina?”

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about Eskel? Seeing him again after all these years?”

Ykaterina chewed her lower lip. “I...I don't know. Part of me wants to run to him and hold him and never let go. But another part of me is so angry and hurt by what he did. What can he even say to make this ok? It's just not fixable! Not to mention the fact that I'm so in love with Lambert.”

“Will you talk to him?”

Ykaterina sighed. “I think it's only right to let him explain himself. I don't think I could move on if I don't hear what happened. I need that closure. But I want Lamby to come back first. I have to know we're still ok. If Lambert doesn't want me going near Eskel though, I'm not sure what I'll do.”

“Sleep spell,” said Keira nonchalantly.

“Keira! That is so inappropriate!”

The blonde sorceress rolled her eyes. “Ykaterina, if everyone behaved appropriately, the world would stop and nothing would ever get done!” She took her sister's hands. “The trouble is that you are just too good and too kind. Sometimes we have to be a little bit devious to do what must be done. You can't always think of others, sometimes it's necessary to think of what's best for _you_.” She gave a sinister little smile. “Have you thought what it would be like to have both of them? I've actually often wondered what Lambert and Eskel would be like...”

Ykaterina's eyes widened in complete shock. “Keira! I can't believe you just said that! That's...it's...no. Just _no_.” She put her hands over her mouth and shook her head.

Keira laughed lightly. “Poor little sister. You _really_ need to be more adventurous. Even if it's just in your thoughts.” She stood up. “Why don't you get some rest. I'll keep an eye out for Lambert and send him straight up if I see him.”

Ykaterina nodded slightly and wandered back to the bed, still in disbelief at what Keira had said. Sorceresses were certainly a breed unto themselves and Ykaterina had never identified with them. Still, she was grateful for Keira's support. With a heavy sigh she curled up beneath the covers, and pulled a pillow to her chest. Her last thought as she fell asleep was of Lambert.

  


  


 


	86. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ykaterina and Lambert individually struggle with the repercussions of Eskel's return.

* * *

Ykaterina awoke slowly, the sunlight no longer streaming through the windows, but the shades of a sunset now dominated the sky beyond. For one blissful moment her world was still intact, then the events of the afternoon came crashing down on her.

Tears filled her eyes as she realized that Lambert had still not come back. _It's only been a few hours_ , she told herself. _You know how it is when a witcher finds alcohol._ Ykaterina couldn't imagine where else he could have gone. She missed him terribly. They had never been apart for very long, and not once in their years together had they had any disagreement that resulted in them separating for any length of time. It bewildered her that couples could have relationships where this was the norm, where fighting and fussing were part of daily life. She loved having Lambert always with her. The emptiness inside her made her feel like a shell of herself.

She saw their leather satchels sitting on the floor by the table. Lambert's, as usual full of his many grooming supplies, and hers with her favorite books. They were only supposed to stay for 2 days, but she was told she would have to lie in bed for a full day after they completed the conception. Her chest tightened up as she saw the black viscous liquid sitting in the ornate bottle on the table amidst a grouping of fragrant flower heads. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Would their child ever be a reality now?

_Ok Ykaterina,_ she told herself firmly. _So you won't do it today, but the potion isn't going anywhere and neither is Lambert. He'll be back_. _He loves you._ She wanted to believe that more than anything in the world.

She wiped her eyes, and the growling hunger in her stomach made her feel slightly nauseous. _I need to find something to eat,_ she thought. _Then I'm going to figure out where Lambert is._

Ykaterina was fairly sure there wouldn't be a formal dinner, but Millicent always made a meal regardless of who was there to eat it. There were always servants to feed if the master and mistress weren't present to do so. Ykaterina liked the servant's hall better than the formal dining room and figured she could run down there and grab a tray and eat in her room. She didn't feel social and the servants were a lively, friendly bunch who liked to talk.

Millicent greeted her warmly, ignoring the obviously distressed state of her still puffy face. A few house maids were finishing up a meal and two footmen were playing Gwent. They all stood up respectfully as she entered the room and it made her instantly self conscious. Did everyone know what had happened? Davram and Millicent didn't permit gossip but it happened nonetheless.

“May I eat in my room, Millicent?” asked Ykaterina.

“Of course my dear,” said the cook kindly. “But why didn't you call for service? You didn't need to come all the way down here milady!”

Ykaterina was momentarily confused, then she remembered. Every room had a bell pull on the wall somewhere to summon a servant. _I'm not used to this noble lifestyle_ , she thought.

“You go back to your room, and I shall have Daisy bring your tray to you. No sense you carrying it all the way up there yourself.”

Ykaterina smiled gratefully, and exited back the way she had come. She had just turned the corner, moving quicker than she usually would, and crashed into a very surprised Eskel.

“Hey little samovila,” he said with a grin. “We're even now. This time you ran into _me!_ ” He spoke so easily, as though there had never been anything amiss between them.

She stared up at him, her breath fast and shallow. “Eskel...” She backed up against the wall, her eyes seeking a way past him. She didn't want to be there, so near to the man she had once loved more than life. The man who had torn her apart and left her shattered and broken.

He saw her anxiety and reached out, his hands gently cupping her face. “Katie, my sweet girl. Why are you afraid of me?” He drew her eyes to his and his hands ran slowly down her shoulders, her arms and to her hands where he held them. She was mesmerized by his closeness, that strange electrical pulse moving through them both. Eskel bent and met her lips with his in a tender kiss. He had waited so long to do that.

“Katie,” he whispered against her. “I love you. I never stopped loving you.”

She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath.

* * *

Lambert had sat in a corner of a nearby tavern for hours undisturbed and thought about what had happened that afternoon. His anger dissipated with the downing of several flagons of whatever alcohol was offered. It wasn't enough to inebriate him for long, it took witchers ungodly amounts to even feel the effects and even more to retain them.

He had been deeply hurt by Ykaterina's obvious pull towards Eskel. He had stood in her defense against what his brother had done to her and she had not supported him.

_His brother._

_Eskel._

Lambert would never have guessed that Eskel could be capable of causing anyone so much pain. He had always been the considerate one, thinking about everyone else's needs before his own. Everyone who met him and got past the horrific scars liked him. If nothing else he was a loyal friend, even to Lambert who had done nothing but torment him, and despite that he was always congenial and good natured. Lambert couldn't accommodate the Eskel he thought he knew with the one that had callously walked off on Ykaterina because she had asserted her independence. What sort of complete asshole did that? She hadn't done anything wrong! It shocked him that Eskel had such backwards thinking.

_Guess I didn't really know him after all,_ he told himself. _So we hung out together for a few years. Talked about ploughing and contracts, played Gwent and got stewed. That doesn't say shit about a person. Have to live with them to really understand the way they think._

But it wasn't Eskel who had lied to him. It was his own wife, his Katie-Kat. For years they had mentioned Eskel in passing and not once had she even indicated that she knew him, much less had a relationship with him. Lambert couldn't fathom why she felt it was necessary to hide it. It would seem that keeping such a secret would be heavier and harder then just having talked about it at the start. At worst he would have teased her about her poor taste and moved on.

_She had loved Eskel deeply. She had loved him so much it nearly killed her._

Lambert had met her 6 months after Eskel had abandoned her. She had been such a mess that even Geralt, who loved a challenge, questioned his brother's wisdom in staying with her. All that pain because of Eskel.

_She reached out and took his hand. He held onto her the way I do._

Lambert looked at his ring. Most men on the Continent didn't wear a wedding band, and men in Ofier didn't at all. But Lambert had been proud to show off the fact he was married to the beautiful Ykaterina. He had never loved anyone before her. He didn't even know what that kind of love could feel like until he got to know her. She had become everything to him. _Everything_.

He had been so careful, not wanting to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. He had fallen in love with her and held it inside himself for what seemed like forever, too afraid to frighten her if he said anything. She had come around of her own accord, sharing her deepest feelings with him and making sure he knew that she had chosen him too. Ykaterina hadn't hesitated to accept his marriage proposal. And all that time she had been hiding the fact that her former lover had been his own brother.

Lambert gulped down the rest of his tankard.

But was it really such a big deal? Was this one stupid lie worth destroying the best thing he'd ever had? Could he really just walk away from the woman he loved?

_Leaving her over this shit would make me just as much of an asshole as Eskel was. I promised her I'd never leave no matter what. She needs to know there is still a man out here who keeps his word. Who knows what love really is._

Lambert grunted and put his head down on his arms as the alcohol hit him. He felt a myriad of emotions. Miserable things that he had learned years ago to keep locked away. A witcher couldn't afford to feel, not with the kind of role fate had doled out to them. A feeling witcher died fairly quickly. Geralt was the only one Lambert had known who had been able to maintain a balance. Gwynbleidd was known for his compassion as well as his brutality. _I'm nothing like him,_ he thought. _I fell in love with that woman and haven't been able to control my shit since._

He tried to blank out his mind as he waited for the alcohol to clear. But visions of his wife kept appearing before him. He wanted his thoughts unmuddled by alcohol so he could consider the situation again.

If Ykaterina had wanted Eskel would she have called out and tried to follow him? Lambert had heard Geralt tell her to let him go. She had wanted to go after him and truthfully his brother had been right to stop her. Lambert hadn't been of a good mind to discuss anything rationally and who knows what he might have said in anger. He didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt his Katie-Kat.

_We were supposed to make our baby tonight_ , he thought wistfully. _Is that ever going to happen now? Does she even want to see me anymore, now that Eskel is back? Would it be easier for her if I just left quietly, let her have her happiness with him?_

The thought of never seeing her again tore at his heart.

_I have to go talk to her_. _I can't just walk off without knowing where her heart is. If she wants to be with Eskel what can I do about it? But I need to know for sure._

Lambert dragged himself up and headed back towards Geralt's place.

The mansion was quiet when he arrived. He could hear the horses in the stable stomping around and calling which meant they were being fed. He wondered if dinner was being served in the dining room, but considering the events of the day he didn't think that was likely. His stomach was growling miserably and he decided that he needed to eat before looking for his wife.

Davram bowed to him as he entered the door. “Good evening master Lambert,” he said. “There is no formal dinner, shall I have a tray brought to your room, or perhaps in the sitting room? Would you prefer to dine alone or with the master?”

Lambert shook his head. “I'll just go see Millicent, grab some food in the kitchen. Look, Davram, where is everyone? I don't really want to be social right now. Things are a bit fucked up at the moment.”

Davram nodded. “The master and mistress are in the nursery seeing to master Korin. I believe your lady wife is in your room, and master Eskel in his.” He gave no indication he was aware of the situation. It was the protocol of the steward to know everything and say nothing. Lambert appreciated the man even more for it.

“Thanks. I'll just eat in the library.”

“I shall see you are not disturbed,” said the steward with a bow.

Lambert took the back way to the kitchen, which would take him to the servant's hall. He turned the first corner and heard voices. He stopped and stared down the darkened hallway, his witcher's senses on alert.

His heart might as well have stopped right there. His temperature dropped instantly, a cold chill permeating his bones and turning his blood to an icy river. His breath caught in his throat.  Any rage he might have felt was over ridden by a sorrow so deep it left no room inside him for anything else.

He saw Eskel holding Ykaterina's hands and kissing her. He heard his brother's words of love, but what devastated him the most was hearing her sigh. His beautiful Katie-Kat, the love of his life, had decided against him.

Lambert didn't wait another second. He turned back and ran down the corridor, nearly smashing into Davram in his haste to get away.

“Master Lambert?” questioned the steward.

But Lambert was already gone.

 


	87. I'll Always Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel shares his story with Ykaterina

* * *

“Eskel,” said Ykaterina. “Back off.”

 _How could I have allowed him to kiss me like that?_ She thought, shocked with herself.

She pulled her hands free and pushed him away. Eskel took a step back.

“Katie, please let me tell you what happened to me. Can we go somewhere and talk? Please my little samovila...”

She hadn't wanted to do this before speaking with Lambert. But what did it matter when it happened? Nothing Eskel could say would change the past, and nor would she let it affect her future.

“Fine. Keira's sitting room,” she said and led the way. She closed the door behind them, and Eskel looked down at her.

“Fates but you're beautiful,” he breathed.

 _So are you_ , she thought, but would not say it out loud. It didn't matter anymore.

“Sit down, Eskel. Anywhere. Just sit and don't touch me again.”

She was shaking inside as though all her innards had been replaced with a quivery gel. She felt her hunger gnawing at her, and now the anxiety and emotion of the situation was exacerbating it. She saw a fruit tray but thought the better of it. The tightness in her throat wouldn't allow her to swallow anything anyway.

Ykaterina remembered Lambert telling her that Eskel had an aura that disarmed those around him, made them calm and less aggressive. Lambert had said his brother would often use it to put the whores in the brothels at ease. Eskel had always been powerful magically, and Ykaterina teased him that he should have gone to Ban Ard and become a sorcerer instead. The strange hypnotic feeling she had always experienced when close to him had something to do with that aura, and now she wanted him to keep away from her. Ykaterina needed to keep her mind clear. The emotionally charged situation was bad enough on it's own without magic entering into it.

Eskel sat down on the sofa. “I never meant to leave you for as long as I did,” he began.

By the end of his story, Ykaterina was wiping tears off her cheeks. She could see he was desperate to reach out to her, but respected her request that he not do so. The love in his eyes as he explained how he had clung onto her memory all those years devastated her. All the time _she_ had been fighting to get over his abandonment, _he_ had been fighting to get back to her. It changed everything, yet at the same time changed nothing.

“What do you want me to do with this Eskel?” she asked sorrowfully.

“Tell me you still love me, that we can start over.”

She let out a sob. “I can't!” she cried.

“Why not Katie?”

She walked around the room and allowed herself a few moments to regain her composure, conscious of his eyes on her the entire time. She could feel the sorrow inside her morphing into something else, and she let it happen. “You said you wrote to me when you decided to go with those other witchers.”

He nodded. “I did. Sent it with a traveling merchant the day before we left.”

“How long after you left me was that, Eskel?”

“About two months I guess, if I remember right,” he answered.

“You left me without a word for two months?! For two whole months you just did your thing and never gave a thought to how I might be feeling? Didn't it occur to you that I would be stuck in hell with no idea if you were alive or dead out there?” Her voice rose with emotion. The sadness had become anger.

“You destroyed me, Eskel. You _knew_ that I had a deep fear of being abandoned and I trusted you! You promised me you would never do that! You even told me when you _left_ you weren't leaving me! But you did! And you didn't give a damn about me at all until two months later?”

He looked down, his face a mask of sorrow in the face of her anger. His explanation hadn't had the intended effect. He had expected her to fall into his arms and hold him tight, saying she forgave him for all of it. All the time he had spent dreaming of her, traveling back to her, imagining how it would be...was nothing like the reality that was unfolding.

“I did think about you, Katie. Every day!” he exclaimed. “I was getting my shit together for you, for us! I had to prove to you I could be the man you needed!”

“You already _were_ the man I needed!” she cried. “I never cared about your stupid scars or your supposed lack of gold! We had everything we could possibly want when we were together. Your bullshit pride mattered more to you than I did!”

Eskel shook his head. “No, Katie, you meant everything. You still do.”

“How can you say that? Look what you did! You abandoned me because I bought us a home, a home we both had fallen in love with.” Her hands were clenched in fists of rage as she faced him. “ _You sold our love for 1500 fucking gold coins!_ ”

Eskel looked up at her, speechless for a long moment. “I fucked up, Katie,” he said softly. “I _know_ I fucked up.”

Her eyes hardened and narrowed, but she took a deep breath to calm herself. “Why didn't you ever tell me about Keira's potion?”

He stared and blinked at her.

“Don't blink at me, Eskel. Answer me. Why didn't you tell me about it? You _knew_ I always wanted children and how devastated I was when I learned I couldn't conceive! It was a major thing, but you never said a word!”

He ran a hand through his hair. “Katie...I...at the time...you had just gotten that thing...that special situation at the University.”

“My tenure?”

“Yeah, that. You were so excited about it. Said you had worked so long for it. I thought if I mentioned the cure, you might think I was trying to downplay your accomplishment. You were happy. I didn't want to ruin that.”

She shook her head. “ _You_ were happy about my tenure because that meant I could go on the road with you and do fieldwork. You weren't ever happy living in one place. Just tell the truth, Eskel. Having a child would have meant being stationary and you didn't want that.”

He took a deep breath. “Ok. I had a hard time thinking about settling down in one spot. But once you brought me to Oxenfurt that changed. I just wanted to be with you. In every way. I got used to our little place in the city. Having you to come home to. It was good Katie. It can be that way again! I'll take the potion, do the ritual, whatever you want.”

Ykaterina dragged a hand through her hair and pulled it over to one side, shaking her head in frustration. “You don't get to do that Eskel! You don't get to check out of someone's life then one day decide you want back in. The problem is that time doesn't stand still for those you leave behind. It moves on. _I_ moved on.”

There was desperation in his eyes as the finality of her words sank in. She saw it and sat down beside him, her anger slowly fading away. There was no sense in being angry anymore. It had all been over and done with years ago. But until now she had never dealt with it.

“Eskel, what we had was so special. It meant the world to me to have someone as beautiful as you love me so much. But looking back, I can see that I'm not the right person for you.”

“How can you say that Katie? We love each other. I can even see it in your eyes now. Saw it this afternoon when you reached out for me.”

She sighed. “I reached out for you out of empathy Eskel. I saw you were hurting and it was instinctive to me.”

Ykaterina looked past him at a painting on the wall, of Corvo Bianco of all places. An amazing month of adventure and love she had spent with Lambert at that very place.

“What _was_ our relationship exactly, Eskel?” She asked quietly. “I have no memories of us doing anything together. Nothing except ploughing. We were fire and passion from the very start and ...and little else. We didn't even really talk. I learned more about you from Lambert in a few months than I did by being with you for 2 years.”

Eskel said nothing, he couldn't find any words. She was right. They hadn't talked that much. Their relationship had always been physical. She would work at the University and he would go off on contracts, then they would come together again. It was never more then a few days to a week of separation but that summed up their time together. There wasn't all that much communication. But it had been wonderful just the same and he wanted it back. Ykaterina reached out and took his hands, ignoring the electricity, and forcing herself to focus away from his aura.

“I'll always love you, Eskel,” she said gently. “I never _stopped_ loving you. Love isn't something we can just blow out, like a candle. Once it's there it never leaves, even in the worst circumstances. But it changes. Our relationship ended the day you walked out that door. The love is still there but it's not the same anymore. Each of us needs different things from a relationship, even if you can't see that right now.”

“We can start over again, Katie! It'll be different this time, I promise.”

“No, Eskel. It doesn't work that way. I'm sorry that you lost your memory for all those years, but I'm married to Lambert now. I took those vows and meant every word and I intend to stand by them, come what may.”

Eskel frowned. “Lambert's an asshole. He'll hurt you Katie. I've known him most of my life. I know what kind of shit he pulls. He ever tell you that he slept with Geralt's woman? Not Keira but long ago..."

Ykaterina gave him a small smile. “Yes. I know everything about my husband. Every dirty secret and some even _you_ might not know. And Eskel, in three years Lambert has _never_ hurt me. Not once. Can you say the same?”

He shook his head and looked away. He didn't know what else to say. He had made a huge mistake and now he was paying for it. Eskel had truly believed she would come back to him after she found out what had happened. He hadn't figured on needing to convince her.

“I need you, Katie,” he said miserably.

“I'm sorry Eskel,” she responded and squeezed his hands before releasing them.

“But Lambert isn't right for you. He'll never give you what you want!”

She sighed. “Eskel, do you know why we came here today?”

He shrugged. “To visit I'd think.”

“We were supposed to undergo the conception ritual. This was to be a special day for us, the day we conceived our child, a child we both want very much. I'm not staying with Lambert out of a sense of obligation. I'm with him because I chose him, because I love him.”

Eskel looked anguished. _I've lost her_ , he thought, and his heart sank. There was truly nothing more he could say, or do.

“What do I say to that, Katie?”

She stood up, her eyes filled with tears. “The only thing you _can_ say, Eskel.” She lay her hand on the scarred side of his face, and kissed him tenderly.

“What's that?” he asked softly.

“Goodbye,” she whispered and turned to go.

“Katie! No! Wait!”

Eskel stood up, grabbed her and held her, one hand tangled in her hair, his lips against the top of her head. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. For everything.”

Ykaterina put her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight, hearing his heartbeat, strong and slow as it always was. “I know, Eskel...I'm sorry too.”

She looked up at him as the tears streamed down her cheeks. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. “I love you. I'll always love you.”

She kissed him back, one last time, then turned and ran from the room.

 


	88. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt isn't sold on Lambert's version of events and gets Keira involved. Ykaterina goes after Lambert. This is the conclusion to the story, but stay tuned for the epilogue!

* * *

Geralt meandered down the stairs and saw Davram standing with a puzzled expression on his face.

“What's going on Davram?” he asked.

“Master Geralt, master Lambert just flew past me out the door. I am not sure what happened but he appeared to be in some distress.”

Geralt furrowed his brow and walked out the front door which was still slightly ajar.

He found Lambert leaning heavily against the wrought iron fence, his hands around part of the ornamental bars and his head down. He was trembling and fighting to get himself back under control.

“Lambert?”

Geralt's voice surprised him and he looked up sharply. “I can't fucking do this, Geralt,” he said, his expression agonized.

“Do what? What happened?”

Lambert cussed loudly and tried to shake the fence, which of course was a useless gesture. “I saw them! In the hallway by the kitchen. They were kissing!”

Geralt was taken aback. He knew how much Ykaterina loved Lambert. She hadn't seemed like the type of woman to take back an old lover, especially not considering the circumstances.

“You sure you saw what you think you saw?”

“Fuck off Geralt,” growled Lambert.

“You say anything to them?”

Lambert shook his head. “What's the point? She made her choice. She wants to be with _him_.”

“Having trouble with this one Lambert. Let's go in and get everyone together. Talk it out.”

Lambert sank down to the ground, his back against the fence. He looked up at his brother. “No. She's been through so much,” he said softly. “I love her. I fucking love that woman so much.”

“So you have to fight for her. The Lambert I know would kick a guy's ass for looking at him wrong and you're just going to let _this_ go?”

“What's that gonna do but hurt Katie-Kat? She deserves some happiness. Just hoped it would have been with me.” He looked defeated and heartbroken. “She went through hell when Eskel left the first time. Don't want to make it harder for her then I have to. I just gotta let her go, Geralt. Let her live her life how she wants.”

“I understand. Still think we need to talk it out. Might be wrong, Lambert.”

“I saw what I fucking saw! Look, Geralt, I appreciate you having my back and all, but it's over. The sooner I accept that the better.”

Geralt sighed heavily. Something didn't feel right to him but he couldn't force Lambert to do what _he_ wanted. “What are you going to do then?”

Lambert rubbed his hands over his face, then got up slowly. “Find a ship, go wherever. Doesn't really matter anymore. Did you find out what happened to that whoreson?”

“Yeah. He told me,” said Geralt.

“Was it valid?”

Geralt nodded. “Some of it was. But Eskel still fucked up.”

“Just not enough to make her stay with me.”

Geralt said nothing.

Lambert walked to the gate. “Will you tell Katie-Kat that I'm not going to stand between her and Eskel? That's why I'm leaving. Not because I don't love her because this is fucking killing me...but to make it easier for _her_. See you brother,” he said.

“You going to keep in touch?” asked Geralt.

Lambert shrugged. “Don't know.”

Geralt watched his brother walk away, that feeling in his gut still prevalent. He just couldn't manage to shake it. Lambert's words hadn't made sense. Geralt was usually a good judge of character and he was sure he had Ykaterina pegged right. It didn't seem likely that she would just turn away from everything she and Lambert had built together over the years.

Geralt went back inside and wandered into the kitchen. Millicent saw his hangdog expression and put out a bowl of soup and cut up some bread for him. She poured him some wine, and set out a piece of pie.

“Master Geralt, today seems to have been a very difficult day. I'm sorry for it.”

“Thank you Millicent,” he said and sat down.

“I can see you need some time alone. I shall make sure you aren't disturbed.”

He ate slowly, thinking. If it had been anyone else in the current situation, he would have considered going ahead and doing what he felt they should do and that was to get everyone together. But these were his brothers, and they had a right to handle their lives on their own. Especially since it involved personal relationships. Geralt gave a heavy sigh, finished his wine and pie then wandered back upstairs. As he reached the staircase, he had a sudden thought and jogged the rest of the way. Keira was in their room, a few dresses scattered on the bed.

“Ykaterina chose Eskel,” he said.

She froze for a moment then turned. “What? No, that can't be right.”

“That was my first thought but Lambert says he saw them share a kiss.”

Keira shook her head. “I spoke to Ykaterina earlier and all of her thoughts were of Lambert! She was quite sure where her heart lay. Geralt where _is_ Lambert? Let me go speak with him.”

“He left,” said Geralt.

“And you let him go? Did he speak with her at all?”

He shook his head. “Didn't talk to her. Saw what he saw and left. Said she made her choice. Wants her to be happy and that's about it.”

Keira huffed. “No, that most certainly is _not_ it! There is something wrong with this picture and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.” She took his hand and pulled him with her.

Geralt's lips twitched upwards at the corners. He knew Keira wouldn't hesitate to take control. While she liked both of his brothers, his wife did have a weak spot where Lambert was concerned. It didn't count as interfering, since it was his wife doing it.

As they came down the stairs, Ykaterina appeared. She looked up at them, her eyes still red and swollen from crying. “Keira, I need your help. I want to scry and see where Lambert is.”

Keira looked at Geralt with raised eyebrows. “Where's Eskel, Ykaterina?” she asked carefully.

Ykaterina shrugged. “I left him in your sitting room. I really need to find my husband. Can you please help me scry? “

“Ykaterina,” said Keira. “Did you decide to stay with Eskel?”

Her sister's eyes widened. “What? No! Look, its been hours and Lambert isn't back yet. I'm starting to worry and I have to find him.”

“Lambert was here not long ago,” said Geralt. “Told me he saw you and Eskel. Was convinced you had made your choice. He left. Said he wanted you to be happy. Didn't want to get between the two of you.”

Ykaterina looked crestfallen. “How could he think that? I love him with all my heart! Keira, _please_ help me find him!”

Geralt was glad he had been right. His old senses were still acute. “I'll get on Roach and see if I can find him. Can't have gotten far yet, might have hit up a tavern.”

“Geralt,” said Keira. “If you don't see him, go to the main gate and tell them to stop any witchers from leaving.”

“Don't think that would go over well,” said Geralt.

She raised her chin in defiance. “You are the father of the Empress and head of the House of Bellegarcie! I'm _sure_ you will think of something!”

“Thank you, both of you!” cried Ykaterina.

“Let's go to my lab and we can do the scrying spell there,” said Keira, taking her sister's hand.

The lab was in the west wing of the house, and as they walked briskly there, Keira lit up the lanterns on the walls with her magic as they passed by.

The lab was a large room, and looked similar to the science labs at the University. On one side of the room was a large marble construct, much like a miniature fountain. In the center sat a large crystal ball.

“Focus thoughts of Lambert into the crystal,” instructed Keira.

Ykaterina tried, but her emotional state scattered her focus and she needed her sister's help. The crystal at first seemed to struggle with providing any images, but once Keira lended her support, the water in the pool began to bubble and an image coalesced in the ball. The view was from behind and slightly above Lambert. He was walking in a section of the city that Ykaterina didn't recognize. She tried to see some of the names of the shops, but as it was now night, there wasn't enough light to see.

“Keira, I don't know this city, do _you_ know where he is?” There was an urgency in her voice.

“Let's keep watching him for a bit,” said Keira calmly. “Something will be recognizable eventually. There are a lot of landmarks here.”

Ykaterina maintained the spell but it was difficult for her. It was hard to see her beloved Lambert that way, his entire body language one of defeat. “If he leaves the city I'll never be able to catch up with him Keira!”

“That's not true Ykaterina. We have some very fast horses here. Lambert hasn't the benefit of his mount.”

“He also doesn't have his swords or his armor. We came here to conceive our child.” Her voice dropped and she bit her lower lip to stop the tears. If she lost her focus they would lose Lambert and more than anything she needed that connection with him.

“Did you really kiss Eskel?” asked Keira. “That's what Lambert said he saw.”

“ _He_ kissed _me_. Eskel was so sure that I'd come back to him. But I don't love him the same way anymore. I'm Lambert's wife, _he's_ the one I love!”

They continued to stare into the scrying pool.

“There!” exclaimed Keira. “Just to the right of him up ahead I can see the fountain. He's gone up past the palace and not towards the front gate. I can cast you a portal on the west side of the palace wall. Just keep that wall on your right and you will come out on the street. You'll be able to catch sight of Lambert fairly easily as there isn't much foot traffic right now.”

“A portal in a public space?” asked Ykaterina, worried.

Keira smiled and a portal appeared with a loud pop and a hiss. “This is the Empress' city. The safest place in all the Continent for a mage! Now go to your Lambert!”

Ykaterina didn't think twice and ran through.

The west side gate guards looked at her with curiosity as she emerged, but they said nothing. Ykaterina began to run, keeping the massive wall on her right. She ended up on the main thoroughfare outside the palace and saw the fountain up ahead. Stopping to look around, she didn't see Lambert right away, just a few meandering couples and merchants on their way home. She thought he wouldn't have reached the fountain yet, but then she saw him just past it.

She ran, her shoes echoing off the cobblestones.

“Lambert!” she cried.

He showed no sign that he had heard her.

Ykaterina stopped a few feet behind him. “Lambert Finnan!”

He stopped but didn't turn around. He was afraid that he would see his beloved Katie-Kat standing there with his brother, and as long as he didn't look he could keep that truth at bay.

“What is it, Ykaterina?” he asked. His voice sounded strained.

“I need to tell you something,” she said. “Please look at me.”

“There isn't anything else to say.”

She took a deep breath. “I'll say it to the back of your head than. I'd rather say it to your adorable face, but if you want it this way...fine. I love you. I fell in love with you years ago and nothing will ever change that. I was wrong not to tell you about Eskel, and I'm sorry for that.” She felt her voice break. “I'm sorry if that bad decision made you feel betrayed. At first it didn't matter because we were just friends. Then when I realized how close you and Eskel had been, it got awkward the longer I kept it secret. There never seemed to be a right time to bring it up. Then I _couldn't_ say anything anymore. I've been terrified that this would happen. I was sick over it, Lambert. When you thought I was stressed by the wedding, I wasn't. I was stressed because Keira said she wanted to find Eskel.”

Lambert didn't move or speak. “Where's Eskel now?” he asked shakily.

“I don't know, and right now I don't care. I'm here because of _you_. I chose _you_ , Lambert. I chose _you_ to be my love, to be my husband and the father of the only child I'll ever have.”

 _Please Lambert, please don't go,_ she pleaded silently.

Ykaterina hung her head and sobbed pitifully. She didn't see Lambert slowly turn and walk towards her.

She felt his hands on the sides of her head. “Katie-Kat...”

“I'm _so_ sorry, Lamby. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please don't leave me.”

Lambert looked up and closed his eyes, wishing he remembered how to cry. If he were going to shed a single tear in his adult life it would have been at that moment. Instead he gently smoothed her hair back and tilted her face up. Ykaterina placed her arms around his neck. Lambert pulled her tightly to him in an embrace and almost collapsed against her. “Katie-Kat, fuck... _fuck_...I thought I'd lost you.”

He held her that way for a long moment, then looked down into her eyes as she looked up into his. “I was leaving because I thought that's what you wanted. Didn't want to be another asshole who tore you apart.”

“Can you forgive me Lamby? I'll never keep a secret from you ever again. I have to tell you that Eskel was the one who kissed me in the hallway, if that's what you saw.”

Standing there in the darkened street, Ykaterina told Lambert about her talk with Eskel. She left nothing out, even their last kiss, which she admitted to initiating.

Lambert listened without a word, still in grateful disbelief that his world was still intact, that he still had his beautiful wife.

“I don't think we'll ever see him again,” she said sadly. “He was shattered that I chose you.”

Lambert couldn't drum up any sympathy for Eskel. “Well that's too fucking bad for him. He had the best thing in the world when he had you, and he had to be an asshole and screw it up. Can't feel sorry for him. He's just lucky I didn't keep my promise and turn out his lights.”

“Lambert...he's still your brother. You had a longer history together than you and I have. He never meant to cause me any pain. Eskel is a kind person.”

Lambert shook his head. “He has some fucked up backwards ideas about how things are supposed to work. I can't do it Katie-Kat. Can't feel sorry for the whoreson.”

“Well maybe one day you can forgive him. There are only three of you wolves left in this world after all. That has to count for something. I'm not saying you ever have to hang out together. There's way too much that's happened now for it not to be awkward. And honestly Lamby it would be too hard for me to be around him.”

Lambert sighed. “Yeah. But as I see it, nothing's changed. Hadn't seen him in years anyway. Geralt's the only one I spend any time with. When I can stand the fucker that is.” He gave her his lopsided grin.

“You and Geralt are much the same. You both wanted a different life than the one fate dealt you. Eskel can't think beyond being a witcher. His life is out there, on the path. I can't see that ever changing.”

Lambert stroked her hair. “After everything he put you through you are still able to see the good in him. Katie-Kat, you are one remarkable woman. I'm damn fucking glad that you're  _my_ wife. But I gotta ask...you really think I'm adorable?” His eyes glittered playfully.

She gazed up at him adoringly. This man, who had come into her life like a quiet storm, changing everything. And who, through persistence and patience, had taught her the true meaning of love. "Would I have married you if you weren't?"

"It's all about the looks with you women!" He teased. "I had the coin as backup though. Just in case."

She laughed lightly. "Well really, it's not _just_  the fact you are adorable. There is another pretty great benefit to being married to you..."

With a grin he pulled her tightly to him, pressing hard against her.

Ykaterina drew his head down and brushed her lips sensually against his. Lambert responded and deepened the kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered, drawing back for a moment.

“I love you too,” she said softly, and crushed her lips to his again with a deep, satisfied sigh.

  


 


	89. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Ykaterina looked up with a smile as Tressa ran past in her awkward toddler way, squealing with glee, Lambert close behind her.

“She most certainly has some speed, even at a year and a half old,” mused Keira.

“She takes after her father in every way,” said Ykaterina. “Has Geralt told you what Lambert has been doing with her recently?”

“No, he hasn't mentioned anything. If it's a Lambert thing, I'm afraid to even guess.”

Ykaterina laughed lightly. “He has made a story book with monsters, and given her a little wooden sword. He reads the book to her and when they get to the monsters she picks up her sword and pretends to kill them.”

Keira raised her eyebrows. “He's turning the poor little girl into a witcher!”

“I voiced my displeasure over that as well, and he added a few monsters that required witcher signs and/or magic. Tressa is making an effort there but she seems to prefer swordplay. As I said, she is her father's daughter.”

Lambert returned, carrying a very unhappy Tressa. The little girl squealed and struggled and clearly was unimpressed at having her freedom curtailed. Lambert held her at arms length. “Tressa Rowena Rose!” he said firmly. “That's enough. Next stop is bed, got it?”

Tressa stopped her tantrum but made a face at him.

“She's giving Lamby-face!” laughed Ykaterina. Her daughter had inherited her large dark eyes but Lambert's quirky lips. From the day she was born Tressa could do a perfect imitation of Lambert's expressions. It had been a source of much amusement to the couple.

Lambert put her down on the ground where she fell back on her butt. Korin, who had been sitting quietly beside Geralt, slid off the chair and sat down in front of his cousin.

“Tressa,” he said. “Show me your star!”

Tressa gave him Lamby-face too.

“Come on,” encouraged Korin. “You can do it!”

Tressa clapped her hands together, but nothing happened. She made her face again.

“You forgot to say the word,” reminded Korin. “Try again ok?”

This time Tressa was successful, and a tiny star appeared between her hands. She squealed and kicked her feet jubilantly, making the star vanish.

Korin repeated the spell, and gave her a slightly larger and more stable version to hold for a moment before it too vanished. “Good job, Tressa!” he cried.

Keira smiled with pride. “That was very nice, Korin,” she said.

Lambert sat down beside Ykaterina and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him, and he leaned in for a kiss.

“Can't believe she's already a year and a half,” he said. “Feels like only yesterday that she was born.”

Tressa had been conceived a week after the events of Eskel's return and subsequent departure. He had left quietly with only a short goodbye to Geralt. He hadn't even met little Korin, which had irked Keira for quite a long time.

Ykaterina's pregnancy had been difficult, and they'd had a few scares early on. Lambert had easily acclimated to the role of expectant father and cared for her with that special brand of love only Lambert was capable of and in the end Ykaterina gave birth to their beautiful little girl. They had both just liked the name Tressa, and her middle names were given to her to honor both her grandmothers. That day, Lambert remembered how to cry. If a single tear creeping down his cheek could be considered crying. He _was_ a witcher after all!

Korin had been instantly smitten with his little cousin, and begged to be able to help look after her. He had threatened to learn a portal spell to get himself around if his mother weren't obliging enough in allowing him plenty of time with baby Tressa. Of course his magic was nowhere near strong enough for such a feat, but he impressed everyone with his tenacity and insistence. The little Lord Bellegarcie was very strong in his magical aptitude. Keira and Geralt were both kept busy teaching him, and although he showed little interest in swordplay, his father worked with him nonetheless

It was obvious that Tressa was the opposite, showing little interest in magic but quite keen on wanting to hit things with her toy sword. Ykaterina had told Lambert that Tressa had to learn enough magic to slow her aging. “She's got plenty of time for all that,” he had said and his wife had to agree.

The Wolf school was doing well, and Margarita had opened a magic wing and begun taking on students. Geralt had been considering keeping it open year round and having Lambert teach Monsterology and History. The younger witcher thought about it, but in the end preferred to stick with the University and focus on his studies.

“I got choices now, Geralt,” he had said rather proudly. “Feels good to have them.”

His brother could hardly begrudge him that.

The two witchers and their wives had become a close family unit. The sisters were so different in every way, but they grew to be best friends. Shelba and Lyssa would often join them for magic circles, and in doing so, all of their skills increased.

“It's a mini Lodge,” Keira had said one day, when Margarita came to be their 5th. Ykaterina had wrinkled her nose up at that. “We're not going to get into politics are we?” she asked and Keira had laughed. They were all fulfilled by their current occupations but enjoyed the fellowship they really hadn't had since leaving Aretuza.

 

Lambert and Geralt's relationship remained solid. They trained when they got together so they didn't lose their edge. Contracts were largely a thing of the past but sometimes just for something to do the brothers went away for a weekend just to hunt any rogue monsters that might be plaguing a village somewhere.

Those nights out in the open by a fire they sometimes talked about the past.

“You think he's alright out there?” asked Lambert.

“He's a good witcher,” replied Geralt. “But you know how it goes. A witcher rarely dies in his own bed. Eskel's fate is different than ours.”

“Yeah. Like ours better.”

“You ever forgive him?” asked the white wolf.

“For _that_ day? Yeah. Not much to it. For what he did to Katie-Kat? Not gonna get past that anytime soon if ever.”

"Something to think about," said Geralt quietly. "If Eskel hadn't done what he'd done, you and Ykaterina wouldn't have met. Was nice the three of us getting together every winter all those years though."

Lambert shrugged. “Yeah I'll give you that. About it being a good thing. But she suffered too fucking much and that's what I can't forgive. As for Kaer Morhen, hated that fucking place. Was already thinking of other ways to pass the seasons besides wasting time with you whoresons.”

Geralt looked up and for a moment saw regret in his brother's eyes. He smirked but said nothing.

“I like being a father,” said Lambert. “Never thought it would happen. That little girl fills up all the holes in me.”

“She's like a mirror,” said Geralt. “Going to keep life interesting for you two.”

“Wish we could have more than one,” said Lambert.

“Keira's been saying that since she was pregnant with Korin. Been working on it. She says there've been some anomalous results on regular folk.”

Lambert's interest was peaked. “What do you mean?”

“Second pregnancies in couples that underwent the ritual years ago. Not witchers mind you. Don't get excited.”

Lambert grinned. “I'll get excited all I want. Nice to know there's a chance maybe one day she'll make it work for us a second time. Not that I want to put Katie-Kat through that again. Fuck was that rough.”

Geralt nodded. “Hardest thing to see someone you love in pain.”

“Yeah. She says it was worth it though.”

“Mmhm. Keira too.”

 

Keira once asked Ykaterina if she missed Eskel at all.

“No, I'm blissfully happy with Lambert. Deep inside I might miss what could have been and I do think about him sometimes and hope he's ok. I truly wish that he'd find someone to be with. Eskel's such a wonderful man and deserves what we all have. But he's so totally a witcher; and unless there is such a thing as a female witcher, it probably won't ever happen. That makes me so sad I refuse to think about it.”

That day the sun was hot and the ladies were lounging by the pond at the mansion. The children were playing together in a protective bubble, and the witchers were somewhere most likely playing Gwent and getting inebriated.

“I wonder what nonsense they will get up to,” mused Keira.

“If it involves Lambert I'm sure it will be creative,” responded Ykaterina.

They laughed.

“Sister,” said Keira. “Did I ever tell you the story of how Geralt and I got together?”

Ykaterina shook her head. “No, and I'd love to hear it.”

“Geralt likened me to a rose once, beautiful, thorny and high maintenance!”

Ykaterina giggled. “I can't disagree! The wolf and the rose...sounds rather romantic!”

Keira laughed. “Oh it was quite interesting. So, one day I ran into him in the city here...”

Life was happy for the two witcher families, at long last achieving some measure of peace in lives which had originally been fated to be anything but.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this concludes the main story of Ykaterina and Lambert, there are several little adventures that can still be shared such as their time in Toussaint, sailing on the YURI, continuing the archaeological dig at Llanbhir, and the experience of the conception ritual and Ykaterina's pregnancy. There are also little Tressa stories that can be told. While I can't promise I will do all, or even any of them, it's nice to know it's a possibility.
> 
> I will be going back in time a bit with my next submission, titled The Wolf and the Rose, which will be the story of how Geralt and Keira got together. 
> 
> Thereafter I will be going forward in time 30 years, to rejoin Eskel in The Wolf and the Wren.
> 
> Most people believe that Lambert is my “witcher love” but in truth I'm 100% Eskel's girl! Lambert is just incredibly fun to write and I'll miss him!
> 
> The Heart of a Wolf actually began as an RP between my husband and I. However, in that world Katie ends up marrying both Lambert and Eskel because neither would leave and she couldn't choose just one. They end up with two children: Lambert's daughter Tressa and Eskel's son Vesemir.
> 
> Davram the steward is modeled after Carson from Downton Abbey and Millicent the cook is inspired by Mrs. Hughes from the same show.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your loyalty, the kudos and comments mean the world to me and keep me motivated to tell my stories. I hope you will join me for The Wolf and the Rose!


End file.
